Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Last Legend
by 16Doobop13
Summary: Conlan awakes one day to find himself transformed into a Chimchar, and in an unfamiliar world, where there are no humans, only pokemon. When Rudo, a young Riolu with dreams of forming her own Mercenary Band, discovers Conlan's secret, the two are thrust into the middle of a prophecy depicting the End of the World.
1. There Once Was a Legend

_**I do not own the poem that goes along with these opening scenes. for those of you who are interested, it is taken(though one word was changed to better fit the pokemon world) from Robert Gogberg's**_ **A Tale Untold.** _ **As you can see, it gave me so many ideas for opening scenes that I felt I just needed to include it along with them when I heard it. In addition**_ **,** _ **(obviously) I do not own Pokemon.**_

 _ **Onto the story at hand: It's definitely an M rating. I designed this story with a sort of Elder Scrolls-esque view in mind, and that means lots and lots of**_ **adult themes,** _ **and lots and lots of**_ **death** _ **. Which actually may become like a thing in the book depending on how it goes. You see, unlike most stories, every important action taken, by any character, has its success determined by logic, as well as a d20. With that in mind, I haven't really created any...Teammates...for the Main Character's Mercenary Team (They're Mercenary Teams in this story, so there are good and bad groups that both go into this business.) As such, if any of you are interested in submitting some OCs for teammates, please go ahead and leave any and all OCs in the reviews or in a private message look to the end of this chapter for more details.**_

* * *

There Once Was A Legend

 **There once was a legend, about treasures and gold…**

 _Four pokemon, A Tyrantrum, a Machamp, a Nidoking, and a Talonflame, all wearing green scarves gather in the bowels of a dark cave as the Machamp opens up a large blue and gold chest full of golden coins called poke and various emeralds. The pokemon look at each other with grins._

 **About all things Typed…**

 _A large circle of eighteen pokemon(so that there is at least one of each type) is gathering around a round table to hold some sort of meeting. Most pokemon there seem to be adhering to the Aegislash giving out various orders. When the meeting starts, the Aegislash seems to be residing over the discussion the pokemon are having rather than actually participating herself._

 **About a girl…**

 _A young Riolu, wearing a purple scarf, is training intensely against a roughed up and beaten training dummy in a small yard outside a hovel of a home with a small purple flag depicting a black crescent moon stuck in front of it. The Riolu has evidently been training a lot judging from the large amount of already discarded or broken dummies lying against the wall of the small hovel._

 **And her boy…**

 _A Chimchar, also wearing a purple scarf, walks out of the hovel yawning, looks at sees the Riolu training, and summons her back inside. It is past midnight, and the Riolu needs to get some rest in. The Riolu excitedly runs back into the hovel as the Chimchar shakes his head and closes the door behind him._

 **Wizards and Dragons…all creatures you'll find...**

 _A Delphox, Gothitelle, and Gardevoir, are all facing off against a Reshiram, residing atop a ruined tower, made of marble, while storm clouds circle overhead, and fires rage on the ground below._

 **In the depths of your dreams…In your heart...In your mind…**

 _The scene depicted above is revealed to be a painting, the only painting, hanging in the hovel where the Riolu and Chimchar are both now resting, sound asleep...Their purple scarves lying on a nearby dresser next to an official looking envelope that seems to have been torn apart in a fit of excitement over the contents._

 **Far across the land, high above the sea…There's a land of adventure… A home for you**

 _Outside of the hovel, far away from the town, past deserts and mountains, and marshes and tundras, through forests and jungles, and valleys and caverns, past rivers, lakes, ponds, and wastelands, perched high on a cliff overlooking the vast ocean, is a large building, nearly castle-like in structure. In through the windows lining the building, the eighteen pokemon being led in discussion by the Aegislash are being dismissed._

 _A Blaziken then goes to look at the exact same painting that was hanging in the Riolu's house, only this time more prominently displayed._

 **And me…**

 _The Blaziken smiles at the painting, and brushes over it. It's only a copy after all. The artist's name is revealed to be Symona Smeargle. The Blaziken stares at the painting for a while longer, before leaving the room._

 **This is your path! To greatness, you are sworn!**

 _The Blaziken lays down in his bed, which is near all manner of trophies and journals which must be very old judging by the dust they've collected. The Blaziken looks up at the ceiling, contemplating something, before closing his eyes and falling asleep._

 **The world will come to witness a true hero...Reborn!"**

 _As the Blaziken falls to sleep, the Chimchar in the Riolu's hovel is sleeping in much the same position, before he wakes up suddenly._

 **Now, take a deep breath, as the story unfolds…**

 _The Chimchar notices the Riolu is sleeping, and smiles as he quietly walks outside and looks up at the starry night sky. He seems to be conflicted about something, though what he's conflicted about is a mystery._

 **Because this is the legend…Of a tale...**

 _The Chimchar's eyes widen as he sees a shooting star in the sky._

 **...Untold!**

 _The Chimchar closes his eyes, and asks, in a whisper…_

"When can I go back... ...To the human world?"

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Last Legend

By Doobop

(Note: Does not take place in any in game locations. The world and its inhabitants are different from any of the PMD games.)

* * *

 _ **Once again, I'd love OCs for Teammates for this Chimchar and Riolu duo.**_

 _ **If you have an OC you'd like to submit, there's four rules you'll need to follow:**_

 _ **they have a name other than their species(Most pokemon do, but some don't, names are a new(ish) concept in this world), the name must start with the same letter that the species starts with (ie, Frisk the Foongus)**_

 _ **OC can't originally be a human (bc the plot sort of revolves around the prophesied coming of a human in pokemon form)**_

 _ **aware that anyone on this team, except the Chimchar and Riolu main characters, can perish at any time if they are unlucky enough. It's not a forgiving world this one...**_

 _ **don't have to, but I'd prefer you to submit your OC in this format:**_

 _ **Name of Character:**_

 _ **Species and Sex:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

 _ **If any of those are unclear to you: Here's what I'm looking for in each of them.**_

 **Name of Character** _ **: (Exactly what it says, you can leave blank if you want your pokemon to just go by their species name)**_

 **Species and Sex** _ **: (Is Your Character a He a She or an It and what species pokemon are they?)**_

 **History** _ **: (Character History is always important. A whole lot of this story is about what happened in the past. What was your character's past like? Include major events that helped shape them into who they are today.)**_

 **Personality** _ **: (What Your Character acts like on a regular basis. Your descriptions can range from as simple as 'lawful good' or 'chaotic neutral' to as intricate as a paragraph about quantum mechanics)**_

 **Anything Else Doobop Should Know** _ **:(Anything you feel is important to tell me about your character that I might have overlooked when making this submission form)**_


	2. Purple Blanket, Black Crescent Moon

_**AN: Friendly Reminder That This is a dark story. So yeah (even though I won't be explicit cuz common courtesy) if you're uncomfortable with mature themes like drug abuse, racial(type), age, sexual, or religious discrimination of violent nature, rape, prostitution, police brutality, child abduction, etc., This is a warning that the book will have pretty much all of those. Chapters that focus heavily on any of these things or other things that may be considered mature, will have little blurbs like this warning you about it before you start the chapter, to help prevent you from reading something you might not feel comfortable reading. (But honestly, I think I made the darkness of this story rather clear last chapter, so chances are, you can handle it).**_

 _ **Anyways this particular chapter does contain implied rape. You have been warned.**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #1: There are Eighteen Provinces in The Known World. Every Pokemon Type is suspected to have originated in the Province of the same name, and are commonly the majority in that province. While the Provinces themselves are welcoming of all Types, many Cities and Towns treat Types other than their Provincial Type with a degree of prejudice, and, in some extreme cases, open hostility._

* * *

 **Fighting Province: Town of Midsummit: Age Of Mew: Year 640: Rudo the Riolu Hatches**

Ludmila and Lennan, both Lucario, watched carefully with anticipation as their Egg hatched, nestled in a warm bed. The young Riolu opened its eyes, and sensed the aura of its parents for the first time.

"It's a girl." Madame Mienshao announced as she checked the newborn Riolu before wrapping her in a pink blanket and handing her to Ludmila.

"A girl…" Ludmila repeated with a smile as she looked at her newborn daughter.

"Look, Lenny, it's our daughter!" She held up the Riolu to her husband.

Lennan took the Riolu in his arms.

"She looks just like you did, when you were a Riolu…" He said to his wife. He turned to Madame Mienshao.

"Thank you for taking the time to come here. I know you're very busy with elections for Fighting Representative of the UGM Senate."

"It's no problem at all." Madame Mienshao smiled. "I'm a caretaker first and foremost after all."

"Lennan! Madison! I don't want you talking about any of that Mercenary Band stuff around my daughter! I want her to stay as far away from any it as she possibly can." Ludmila scolded the two of them.

They both hung their heads low.

The three of them had once been in a Mercenary Band together, a long time ago.

But that was before the Cheveyo incident.

The Gravekeeper Gone Mad is what the pokemon of the world called that serial killer of a Chandelure.

He traveled the land, and whenever he came across a pokemon he thought would make easy prey, he burned them in his flames, not destroying their body, but their very spirit.

Instead of moving on peacefully to the next life, those spirits were lost forever.

Rei, Ludmila's younger sister, who was only a Riolu at the time, was one of the first victims.

She was the fourth member of the main Mercenary Band that Ludmila, Lennan, and Madison had formed with each other.

Her death, and the death of her spirit, was too devastating for Ludmila to continue Mercenary work afterwards. She and Lennan retired to Midsummit, a cozy town in the middle of the hilly Fighting Province. Madison went on to become a Lone Mercenary, for a year or two, before getting bored with no friends to help her. She then became a respected combat teacher amongst all the Fighting types, and soon founded her own orphanage for children with nowhere else to go, earning her the title Madame Mienshao.

Eventually, the Fighting Representative of the United Guild of Mercenaries(or UGM) Senate announced that they would not be running for office again, and Madison believed to have found her calling. She announced her candidacy, and won her way through the preliminaries.

It was upon sharing this good news with her two Lucario friends that she learned of Ludmila's pregnancy and Egg, and she traveled from the Fighting Province Capital of Knightmount all the way back to Midsummit in order to be there for the baby's birth, despite the knowledge that her campaign would almost certainly fall behind.

"Have you decided on whether you're going to name her?" Madison the Mienshao asked her two Lucario friends.

Lennan and Ludmila looked at each other and smiled.

Names were a new concept to most of the world, introduced by the Fire types back in the year 570, after they claimed they saw a Blaziken that called himself Berton. As such, they created the name system, during which pokemon who had been born would be named by their parents or guardian, given multiple names in case evolution should occur.

The name would start with the same letter as the species of pokemon they were, just as Berton the Blaziken's did, with parents often giving their children a list of names taking into account that their child may evolve and need to go by a different name than their first, Egg name. There were exceptions of course. Some pokemon, most often Mercenaries, would end up earning some sort of Title that they went by instead of their name. In such instances, they would go by their Title, no matter its starting letter, to stand out even further among their species. This trend spread far and wide to most of the world and pokemon began taking and giving names.

Differentiating between two pokemon of the same species was now much easier. Although, many pokemon still refused to take on the mantle of a name, or to accept a name given to them, wishing instead to cling to their tradition. These pokemon, the Nameless, slowed in societal progress as a result of being unable to communicate as effectively with each other, which is why it is more common to find Nameless pokemon in less developed towns of the world, or in tribal settlements or nomads.

"We have decided on a name." Lennan nodded as he handed the baby Riolu back to Ludmila.

"Rudo." She said, looking down at her daughter as Madison wrote down the name on a scrap of papyrus, creating a birth certificate for the newborn.

"Rudo?" Madison asked.

Ludmila nodded.

"It means 'love'. Because we want our daughter to grow up to be a loving person, and we want her to be loved as well."

"That's a wonderful name, then." Madison smiled as she shook paws with both of her friends.

"Congratulations on your first kid!" She cheered for them as she left the small house.

"Good luck in the main election!" Ludmila called back before Lennan closed the door.

Ludmila looked back at Rudo, in her arms, as Lennan leaned over them both with a similar look of admiration.

"Welcome to the world, Rudo…" Ludmila said with a smile as Lennan sat down beside her to get a closer look at his new daughter.

* * *

 **Fighting Province: Town of Midsummit: Age of Mew: Year 641: Morals Disappear from the Fighting Province**

The headline of the press throughout all of the Fighting Province:

 _Cahir The Conkeldurr Crushes Opposition. Becomes Fighting Senate Representative_

Most of Midsummit was in a riot as Lennan quickly closed the curtains so that no one can look into his home.

He hurried to where Ludmila was hiding in the crawlspace with a one year old Rudo in her arms, sucking fervently on a bottle of rapidly depleting Moomoomilk.

"I can't believe they elected that sexist pig of an old bastard…" Lennan muttered under his breath. "It's embarrassing how barbaric all these men are becoming towards female Fighting types…"

"Moo-milk…" Rudo held up her empty bottle to her mother.

"We don't have any more right now, sweetie…" Ludmila said in a hushed and worried voice. She turned to Lennan.

"Lennan, can't you go out and do something about this?"

"I wish I could…" Lennan said. "But even if there was someone who hasn't turned into a complete savage out there who would team up with me right away, we'd still be outnumbered three to one.

"That's not good…" Ludmila said. "But we can't stay hold up in here, Lenny. Rudo will starve to death!"

Lennan growled.

How could this have happened?

He crawled to the back of the crawlspace, and took out a small purple blanket with a black crescent moon on it.

"Lennan…" Ludmila gave her husband a cold stare as he began to wrap their daughter in the blanket.

"I'm not sure that you should…"

"You know I love both of you very much." Lennan said as he tucked Rudo into the blanket.

"Moo-milk…" She said as she fell asleep.

Lennan kissed his daughter on the head and then kissed his wife.

"But there's a lot, _a lot_ , of dangerous pokemon out there, As long as we wrap her in this blanket, she won't be detected until the moon begins to wane, and not by anyone with ill intent for that matter either."

"I understand…" Ludmila conceded. "But to give her to that cursed item!...I don't want my daughter's life to last as long as a piece of cloth!"

A loud thump was heard at the door.

"I wonder if Ludmila's home…" A gruff voice said amidst the loud noise of rioting pokemon.

"Now that's a fine piece of ass if I ever saw one." Another disturbingly ill voice answered. "Lennan's one lucky bastard. If my wife still looked like that after an egg, I'd be plowing her all day long."

"An' I wonder iffer girl'll even git what's happn'n to'er?" A third voice asked as another loud thump echoed through the hovel.

A large breeze flowed through the small home.

"Lennan!" Ludmila said in a hushed whisper as Lennan prepared to jump out of the crawlspace trap door.

"You're part _Steel_ type...you can't possibly take them on?"

"Ludy, tuck Rudo into that haypile in the corner. She'll sleep comfortably in there until someone trustworthy finds her. If I can't stop them, and they come up here. Fight. Fight like mercenary I know you are."

"Lenny-" Ludmila tried to dissuade her husband one last time, but he had already jumped down through the door.

"Lennan!" The first gruff voice asked. "Where's your pretty wife? Go on now, you ought to share your goods with us hardworking folk!"

Ludmila hear her husband snarling.  
"I'll never let you lay your hands on her!" He shouted.

As sounds of bones breaking echoed through the hovel, Ludmila quickly hid Rudo in the hay pile in the corner of the crawl space, taking extra effort to make sure the hay pile looked like just that, a hay pile.

"I love you, my child." She kissed her daughter on the head. "Let's hope this-"

Her wish was interrupted as the furry hand of a Primeape reached through and pulled the rest of his body up.

Ludmila readied her Bone Rush attack, much like a combat staff, and charged at her intruder.

He caught her by her wrist, just under the spikes of her hand.

"Now 'old stil'now." The Primeape said with a menacing grin. "Ol' Conkeldurr's in office y'know. 'S free game for me ta do dis now. You don' know how long we'been want'n' dis."

Ludmila shot at Aura Sphere at the Primeape at point blank range.

Although he staggered ever so slightly, his grip on Ludmila tightened, making it even harder for her to escape.

"Hey finish up up there so the rest of us can have a turn with her!" One of the men called from the hovel, where the familiar scent of dead flesh was starting to collect.

The Primeape leaned in closer to Ludmila. "Looks like I gotta' do dis quick'like."

He shoved Ludmila against a wall. She struggled, but couldn't move.

She tried to scream out for help, but couldn't.

"Can't scream eh?" The Primeape asked as Rudo cringed in her sleep, sensing far too many unfamiliar and hostile auras.

"Don' worry Ludy. We'll make _certain_ ya do."

* * *

 **Fighting Province: Town of Midsummit: Age Of Mew: Year 641: Rudo is found by a Lone Mercenary**

As the moon began to wane in the night sky, a Lone Mercenary made her way through the nearly destroyed town of Midsummit.

Pokemon in the nearby Village of Verity were complaining about unnatural noises that sounded like a child crying coming from the ruined town.

She had reluctantly taken the job request. Most women were reluctant to venture too deep into the Fighting Province. Since Conkeldurr took office at the UGM Senate, most women, especially those in the company of men, were viewed as property while in the Fighting Province.

Even so, the pokemon living there still accepted help from women mercenaries, the hypocrites.

The Lone Mercenary eventually made her way into a small hovel on the outskirts of the town. There she heard the cries.

As she entered, the hovel and made her way past bodies of fighting type after fighting type pokemon, while a Lampent, also wondering the town, began to collect the dead bodies, likely to transport them to the Great Graveyard in the Ghost Province, she noticed that the cries got louder.

There was a hatch in the ceiling that led to a crawl space. The cries seemed to be coming from up there.

The Lone Mercenary poked her head up into the crawl space.

The cries were coming from that pile of hay in the corner.

As she reached her hands in, she felt the soft feel of flesh.

"A baby?" She whispered to herself as she picked up what she had grabbed.

Rudo was wrapped tightly in the purple blanket of the black crescent moon and crying. Her name was left on a small card that had been embedded in the blanket with her.

"Rudo…" The Lone Mercenary repeated to herself. "I'm sorry it took me this long to find you."

She held Rudo in her arms and began to rock the baby Riolu back to sleep as she gave her a bottle of Moomoomilk to drink.

"Let's go home to the Orphanage. You'll at least be safe there."

* * *

 _ **AN: The Chimchar might be the human turned pokemon, but EVERYONE Is A Protagonist In this Story (I'm talking about both Rudo and the OCs!**_

 _ **Once again, I'd love for some OC Teammates. I've got two right now as of writing this(Thanks you two! Your characters will get here soon(ish)), which is great, but considering how dark, and possibly death riddled this book might get(that d20 thing from last chapter, remember? You can submit as many OCs as you want though, so I think its fair game), The More OCs, the Merrier. Once again, you can submit either via Review or Private Message and here's what I'm looking for:**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **In Depth Description Of What I'm Looking For Below(For those of you who want to be sure they put the right thing in the right place):**_

 _ **Name: Name of OC (Preferably starting with the same letter of the species, but don't worry if it doesn't. I bend the story to suit you characters(gives more depth to the world.)**_

 _ **Species: Pokemon Species of OC (Riolu, Chimchar, Etc)**_

 _ **History: Your Character's past. Events, People, and Places that shaped them into who they are, and that led them to where they are today.**_

 _ **Personality: How does your character act? You can be as descriptive as a Bulbapedia article, or as simple as 'lawful neutral'. Just give me a sense of how your character conducts themselves.**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know: Anything you think I should also know about your character. (like if they have some sort of allergy or something idk)**_


	3. How Conlan Meets Rudo

_Lore Before The Legend #2: Many Areas, usually places where savage or ill-meaning pokemon gather, constantly undergo strange natural changes creating different maze-like layouts each time they are entered. These places, be they buildings, parts of buildings, towns, caves, mountains, volcanoes, or even sometimes whole biomes, have all been named 'Mystery Dungeons' by the UGM Senate back when the first one appeared on the Final Day of The Age of Zygarde._

* * *

 **?:?:?:?: Conlan Becomes a Chimchar**

Conlan opened his eyes. There was nothing around him. There was only blank space.

"Hello." A voice echoed out.

"Hello?" Conlan asked back. "Wh-where am I?"

"You aren't anywhere right now. What is your name?"

"My name? My name is Conlan. Conlan Yore…"

"Your last name isn't required, Conlan." The voice answered. "Not where you're going."

"Wh-where I'm going?" Conlan pondered.

"You mean I'm not just dreaming? I have a Physics Test tomorrow at school, so I need rest. Could you please put me back?"

"If you fulfil your duty, then I will allow you to return to your human world."

"But...That might take forever!"

"Relax." The voice said. "One Day in your human world is the equivalent to One Year in the world you will be born again into."

"W-world jumping?" Conlan asked concerned. "To where?"

"Why, the Pokemon World of course."

"But that's just a franchise! Pokemon aren't real….Are they?"

"In _their_ world…" The voice lectured. "It's _humans_ who are thought to be a myth. And don't worry. Think of them as the 'humans' of the world you will be sent to. Perhaps a tad primitive, but-"

"If that's true, then they'll probably try to kill me…" Conlan said. "And what are you sending me down there for anyway? What can _I_ possibly do that a superpowered being can't?"

"If I told you your destiny, you might not fulfill it." The voice answered. "And I do intend to mask you. For all the time you spend in the world, you will take on the visage of a pokemon."

"Great…" Conlan sighed. "I'm having some sort of incredibly lucid dream that I can't wake up from."

"This is no dream, Conlan." The voice said. "Look at yourself."

Conlan looked down at his hands.

There were still five fingers, but...they were incredibly yellow, and his arms were covered in an orange fur.  
"Gah!" He began to feel across his body. It was much shorter than he had expected.

He moved his hand towards his rear end and instantly retracted it as he blew on his burnt fingers.

"My ass is on fire!" He exclaimed upwards, in no particular direction, shouting at the voice echoing through the white nothingness.

"You needn't fear." The voice replied.

A small pond appeared in the whiteness. "Go and see your face for the first time once more."

Conlan made his way to the small pond, and peered over it.

A Chimchar's face was staring back at him.  
"Holy-" He exclaimed in shock. "I'm a freakin' Chimchar? You couldn't have at least made me something cool like a Garchomp?"

"You are a Chimchar because of where you will land." The voice said.

Before Conlan could ask what the voice mean by 'land', he had fallen through the lake, and was now falling through the sky, towards an expansive craggy area.

"Good luck, human." The voice echoed, one final time, before Conlan hit the ground with a thud and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Fire Province: City Of Flamewater: Age Of Mew: Year 656: Conlan Is Taken To Warm Hearts Orphanage**

"Up!...Hey...Hey, kid...Wake Up!"

Conlan gritted his teeth as he stretched out his limbs.

He could feel a warm draft of arid air flow over him.

It was hot out, wherever he was. He was sure he would start sweating in no time at all.

Conlan opened eyes to see a few pokemon's faces leaning over him.

There was a Tyrantrum, a Machamp, a Nidoking, and a Talonflame, all visibly concerned.

Each one of them was wearing a green scarf.

"You okay kid?" The Tyrantrum asked. "That was quite a fall you took…"

Conlan put his hand to his head and rubbed it as he sat up.

"At least it looks like he can move…" The Nidoking observed.

"You're one lucky kid." The Talonflame told Conlan. "If we hadn't come by when we did, you might have ended up in Mount Immolate…"

The Talonflame cocked his head.

Conlan followed the way the Talonflame had gestured, and saw a large and imposing volcano.

"You don't want to end up in there…" The Machamp agreed. "There's some barbaric tribes of pokemon out there that still uphold that whole sacrifice tradition."

The Machamp looked Conlan in the eyes. "And you landed right in the middle of their territory."

Conlan was about to get up to leave when the Tyrantrum stopped him.

"Don't worry, kid. Don't worry. You're not in any danger anymore. You see the stars on these scarves?" He tried to use his small arm to point to the green scarf he was wearing.

Conlan squinted and noticed that there were four stars etched into the scarf.

"It means we're a Rank 'A' Mercenary Band." The Nidoking answered. "You'd be hard-pressed to find a more trustworthy group of people than a Mercenary Band with a ranking as high as 'A'."

Conlan tried to talk, but he was just too intimidated by the size of these four pokemon.

Instead, he drew in the dirt on the ground.

"Where am I?" He wrote.

"You hit your head, kid?" The Talonflame asked with a nervous laugh. "You're in Flamewater, the largest City in the entire Fire Province."

"Yet for some reason, that tiny town in the desert is the capital…" The Machamp mumbled.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for someone from the Fighting Province to lecture anyone about political decisions?" The Nidoking scoffed.

"You know I didn't vote him in!" The Machamp raised his voice. Conlan tilted his head, confused.

"Vote who in?" He finally asked.

"He speaks!" The Tyrantrum cheered excitedly. "He speaks, He speaks!"

"Don't worry your head about it, kid." The Machamp said with a smile. "Just tell us where you life, and we'll escort you in the right direction. Don't go skydiving anymore either. You might not come out of it so hot next time."

"So…" The Talonflame said to Conlan. "Where do you live, kid?"

"I…" Conlan was about to say his home address, when he remembered that he was in a completely different world than the one he was used to.

"I don't have any place to stay…" He answered honestly.

"No place to stay huh?" The Machamp asked. He hung his head. "All these orphans cropping up recently. It's a shame to think about…." He raised his head back up again. "However, You're in luck kid. I know a sweet old lady who'd be more than willing to let you stay at her orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Conlan asked.

"That's right!" the Talonflame exclaimed, more out of realizing who the Machamp was referring to rather than answering Conlan's question of whether he heard them correctly or not.

"The orphanage on the northern end of the city! That woman runs the place! I'm sure she'd love to have you!"

Conlan wasn't sure how he felt about being placed in an orphanage when he knew he had a full family back home in the human world, but he went along with the four imposing pokemon anyways. Something told him that getting on their bad side was a bad idea.

After a short trek, and a large amount of sweat from the arid heat and thick air produced by the nearby volcano, Conlan and the four pokemon arrived in front of a two story building.

"Here it is…" The Tyrantrum said. "Warm Hearts Orphanage."

Conlan looked at the building. It was made of clay, much like the other buildings in the area, and gave off a distinct impression of poverty.

Conlan thought that it looked more like a homeless shelter than an actual orphanage.

"Jeez, we need to talk to B down in Stoneshear." The Nidoking said. "Children shouldn't have to put up with such poor conditions as this, and neither should-"

His sentenced was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the dust as Madame Mienshao slowly walked out of the doorway to see the four pokemon and Conlan.

"Oh my…" She said. Her voice sounded soft and choppy, like it was a struggle for her to even exclaim surprise. "You've brought me yet another one have you?" She asked.

"Of course Madame Mienshao." The Machamp said. "We know that you'll take excellent care of him."

"What's your name, sweetie?" Madame Mienshao asked Conlan as the four other pokemon stood around, wondering whether or not their work was done.

"C-Conlan…" Conlan answered honestly.

"Well then, Conlan, come inside and I'll start making dinner. You can introduce yourself to the others while you wait."

Conlan still didn't feel right accepting all this hospitality without having anything to offer in return, but he didn't want to disappoint the old woman or hurt her feelings.

He followed her inside, and the Rank 'A' Mercenary Band left the town, likely to look for another job.

* * *

 **Fire Province: City of Flamewater: Warm Hearts Orphanage: Age of Mew: Year 656: Conlan is Welcomed to the Orphanage**

Madame Mienshao led Conlan into the orphanage.

Inside was bigger, darker, and cooler than Conlan had expected, but the building itself was still small, well lit through the use of candles, and incredibly hot in temperature.

It gave off a cozy feeling, like the whole area was just one big bed and Conlan was tucked neatly under flannel covers.

"Attention kids, we have a new face joining our family today!" Madame Mienshao announced.

"If you're willing, why don't you come down and say hello?"

The thunderous noise of small feet treading down stairs echoed through the orphanage, and before he could process what was happening, Conlan found himself face to face with two other pokemon.

One of them was a Teddiursa, clearly very young judging by the way he took his thumb out of his mouth only to talk..

"Hi! I'm... Terrence!" The Teddiursa seemed pleased that he remembered his name. "I is a Teddursa!"

"Nice to meet you Terrence, My name is Conlan…" Conlan smiled at the toddler, a little disappointed at the age gap between the two of them, but glad that a kid as small as Terrence wasn't afraid of older people the way kids usually were.

The other pokemon was a Darumaka, equally as young. She seemed more energetic than Terrence, but also seemed less interested in Conlan than Terrence genuinely was.

"Hewwo!" She announced. "I'm Dewiwah! A Dawumaka! Wewcome Home!"

She spoke with faulty pronunciation, She seemed to be of that phase in a child's life where they've discovered the joy of comprehensible speech, but still couldn't quite pronounce everything the correct way.

"Nice to meet you, Delilah My name is Conlan…" Conlan said back to the Darumaka girl.

The two toddlers looked at each other and grinned before running back upstairs.

"Be careful running!" Madame Mienshao called to them.

"Yesssss!" They called back, as if this was a routine done regularly.

"The age gap seems a little...large…" Conlan lamented.

"Not to worry." Madame Mienshao said as she started to prepare dinner.

"There's still one pokemon left, who I think is about your age."

Conlan flinched. He wasn't a pokemon. It felt bad, lying about his identity to such an extent, but he didn't know what else he could do.

"Madame Mienshao…" He asked as Madame Mienshao began to cut up a bowl of Big Apples.

"I'm from…..very far away….could you please tell me what a Mercenary Band is?"

Madame Mienshao dropped her knife.

"S-sorry…" She spoke hoarsely and nervously. "I'll just clean that right up.." She picked up her knife and began to clean it so she could resume cutting the Big Apples.

After a few minutes of tension fraught silence passed, Conlan realized that his question about what a Mercenary Band was was not going to be answered.

"I think I'd like to take a nap…" Conlan said. "It's been a long day for me."

"Of course, sweetie." Madame Mienshao said with a relieved smile. She delightfully showed him to his room.

Just like the whole building itself, there were no doors, only doorways. Conlan's room was at the end of the hall, on the side of the building facing the rest of the City of Flamewater, so he often heard the noise of tourists talking or other Mercenary Bands coming in through the hole in the wall that was supposed to function as a window.

His bed was made entirely of clay and dirt, so sleep did not come easy to him.

When Conlan finally did manage to retire himself to a pleasant sleep, he was woken up by two paws constantly shaking his body back and forth.

He stretched out his limbs before rubbing and opening his eyes.

A Riolu was standing over him, her large red eyes almost glowing in the candlelight of the room. "Hey…" She said as she handed Conlan what looked like a letter. It was sealed in an envelop and everything.

"Is this from you to me?" Conlan asked confused.

The Riolu gave no answer, instead she just bowed her head and spoke. "My name is Rudo. Welcome to the Orphanage."

She brought her head back up and hurried out of the room, but stopped before running down the hallway. Rudo turned and looked back at Conlan.

"Madame Mienshao says it's time for dinner."

* * *

 ** _AN: That's right. Conlan is_ not _an amnesiac. He has full memory of who he is and his life in the human world (I'm going to do a thing with it later, which is why OCs can't be humans turned pokemon. It's going to be cool, I think. Don't quote me on it if it isn't)._**

 ** _Speaking of OCs...:_**

 ** _OC Submission Form Because the more I get, the richer the (already quite rich) world gets.(I have three so far at the time of writing this! thanks you guys! Your characters will make this story far more exciting, you'll be personally notified and credited during your characters' debut chapters (which, again, are coming soon(ish))):_**

 ** _Name: (Name of Oc)_**

 ** _Sex and Species: (Male or Female or It) (Species of Pokemon that OC is)_**

 ** _History: (OC's History and Background/Backstory: People and Events that led them to who/where they are today)_**

 ** _Personality: (How OC conducts themselves, can be as descriptive as a college level essay, or simply something like: chaotic good)_**

 ** _Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know: (Anything important I should know that doesn't fit in any of the above areas (like luck, allergies, or special details about their appearance, relatives, auto insurance plan, etc.))_**


	4. Alpha Stage of an Unnamed Mercenary Band

_Lore Before The Legend #3: The United Guild of Mercenaries, or UGM, was founded in Year 34 of the Age of Zygarde in order to unify all well-meaning Mercenary Bands. Its ruling body, the UGM Senate, consists of one of every Type of pokemon, chosen through elections held by the Provinces of the same name, and is the closest thing that The Known World has to any sort of government._

* * *

 **Fire Province: City of Flamewater: Warm Hearts Orphanage: Age of Mew: Year 656: Rudo Talks With Conlan on the Roof**

During dinner, no one talked to each other. Conlan ate the small amount of food that had been provided to him.

He didn't like that an orphanage had fallen on such hard times, and wished he could do something to help raise money.

"Is there any place in the city that might be hiring?" Conlan finally asked.

Madame Mienshao solemnly shook her head.

"Unfortunately no, there isn't."

"I know a profession that's constantly looking for new hires…" Rudo said, almost apathetically, as she played with her Big Apple slices instead of eating them.

"Hey, Conwan!" Delilah tugged at Conlan. "Wudo's gonna be a Muwcenawy!"

"Delilah, hush." Madame Mienshao said. "We all know Rudo's never going to be a Mercenary. There's no way Conkeldurr would let her, a free Fighting type woman, be approved into any Mercenary Band."

Rudo took a bite out of one of her Big Apple slices and rested her head on her hand as she looked out the window towards the city.

"I asked this before…" Conlan said. "But I still don't quite know what a mercenary band is…"

The smooth black appendages under Rudo's ears perked up.

Her eye shot in Conlan's direction.

"You want to know what Mercenary Bands are?"

"Rudo, not at the table…" Madame Mienshao scolded. "I don't want you filling the toddler's heads with false idealism…"

"Fine…" Rudo sighed as she got up and put all her Big Apple slices onto Terrence's plate.

The toddler widened his eyes and looked up at Rudo.

He took his thumb out of his mouth. "Thank you, Rudo!" He said cheerfully.

Rudo gave Conlan a stare, and Conlan knew that Rudo wanted him to give the rest of his food to Delilah.

Conlan did so, and Delilah's eyes widened as well. "Tank you, Conwan!" She exclaimed before she began to eat the slices like they would be her last meal ever.

"I'm going upstairs to the roof." Rudo announced. "Conlan, would you like to come too?"

"Sure…" Conlan agreed.

"Just be sure to come back down in time for bed, sweeties." Madame Mienshao said with a sigh.

So with Madame Mienshao's reluctant permission, Rudo brought Conlan up to the roof of the orphanage.

"The moon is full tonight…" Rudo observed as Conlan stepped out into the now freezing desert air.

Conlan looked up at the sky and noticed a large full moon, surrounded by millions of stars. The entire sky was clear, without a single cloud in sight.

"Is this area in a drought?" Conlan wondered.

An expression of confusion overtook Rudo's face.

"What's a 'drought'?" She asked.

Conlan was now confused as well. "You don't know what a drought is? It's when there's far less rain in an area than there should be over a long period of time."

"The last time it rained here…" Rudo said as she looked up. "Was the day Terrence arrived on the Orphanage's doorstep. He was crying, he was wet, and he smelled like garbage. That was back in 650."

Conlan cocked his head again. "650?" He asked.

"Have you been under a rock your whole life?" Rudo asked. "It was the year, 650. Just like this is the year 656...Of the Age of Mew anyway."

"I...see…" Conlan said. "So...what are Mercenary Bands?"

"They're...in a sense, exactly what they sound like…" Rudo answered as a chilly wind swept over the building.

"A group of pokemon that work together to complete all manner of jobs for all manner of rewards."

"All manner of jobs?" Conlan asked. "Can you give me a for-instance?"

"Some Mercenary Bands like to complete rescue missions. Others like to chase after outlaws, still others like to explore and search about various rumors in places. In the entire Known World, there are tens of thousands of mercenary bands."

"They sound really helpful…" Conlan said. "Why is Madame Mienshao so against them?"

"She isn't really against _them_ …" Rudo said as she sat on the edge of the roof and looked up at the moon, while patting her paw and inviting Conlan to sit next to her.

"It's the danger that they put themselves in that she's against."

"And you want to join a mercenary band?"

"I want to make my own." Rudo answered. "Madame Mienshao says that both my parents were in a Mercenary Band with her way back when they were both still alive. I want to pick up where they left off. Besides...with all the stories Madame Mienshao told me about her adventures as a Lone Mercenary, I think travelling all over the Known World would be really fun, don't you?"

"I guess so…" Conlan agreed. "I personally think that travelling and seeing all there is to see is a good way to grow and expand horizons."

"Right?" Rudo seemed visibly excited as she worked herself up.

"And Mercenary Bands practically get paid to do it, all while making the world a better place! How is that not the coolest job in the entire world?"

"Well, it does sound rather dangerous…" Conlan tried to look at things from Madame Mienshao's perspective. Upon doing so, he remembered what Rudo had said about Madame Mienshao being a Lone Mercenary.

"What's a Lone Mercenary?" Conlan asked. "Like a single Mercenary that doesn't have a Band?"

"Sort of…" Rudo answered. "Lone Mercenaries are Mercenaries that were once part of a mercenary band, but for whatever reason, no longer wish to be. Usually it's because their ideals and the ideals of the other members of their Band clash with each other, but sometimes Lone Mercenaries have darker histories. Madame Mienshao became a Lone Mercenary when my aunt died on a mission and the team she and my parents were in disbanded."

"So, you can't start off solo?" Conlan asked confused.

"No, of course you can." Rudo replied. "But the UGM recognizes you as a Mercenary Band of only one mercenary, rather than giving you the title of Lone Mercenary, do you get it?"

"I think?" Conlan asked.

"Alright, then let's talk names."

"Names?" Conlan asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Rudo said, excitedly as she leaned in closer towards Conlan, causing him to back away slightly.

"Names for the Mercenary Band we're gonna make! You're asking because you want to make one too, right? Right?"

"I'm thinking about it…" Conlan said nervously. "But what was that that Madame Mienshao said? Conkeldurr or someone won't let you make your own Mercenary Band?"

"That's where what's in the envelope comes in!" Rudo gave an excited grin. "Conkeldurr is both racist and sexist, and would never, _ever_ let me make my own Mercenary Band. But if someone who _isn't_ a fighting type made a mercenary band, we wouldn't need to check in with Conkeldurr at all!"

"And somehow what's in the envelope is going to help with that?" Conlan asked.

Rudo nodded before she jumped off the edge back onto the roof. "Yep." She said. "Open it, and fill it out, and then we can leave."

"L-leave?" Conlan was startled. "Without saying goodbye or anything? Don't you think Madame Mienshao might be heartbroken if we did that?"

"She wouldn't let us leave if we just asked…" Rudo said. "Because I have before."

"Even if she doesn't approve…" Conlan said. "I think it's best to tell the people that care about you the truth."

Rudo helped Conlan off the edge of the building and back onto the rooftop. Her eyes were glowing brightly. "Does that mean' you'll actually form a Mercenary Band with me?" She asked excitedly.  
Conlan smiled as he shrugged. "Sure, why not? It sounds like a good way to adjust myself to the world."

"Yes!" Rudo happily jumped up with glee before embracing Conlan in a tight hug that he did not ask for. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. "I knew you were special the minute I sensed your aura!"

"I can't…" Conlan said with what little oxygen he had. "...breathe…"

"Ooops…" Rudo laughed as she let go and stopped squeezing Conlan so tightly.

"Sorry about that…" She said, quite jittery, "Mmmmm! It's just that I'm so excited! I'll go start packing, you fill out that form! Rendezvous at the front door of the Orphanage in half an hour!"

With that said, she excitedly ran back inside and down a flight of stairs, leaving Conlan alone on the roof. He stayed for a while longer, enjoying the freezing air after having been subjected to such awful heat earlier that day, before going back inside himself.

* * *

 **Fire Province: City of Flamewater: Warm Hearts Orphanage: Age of Mew: Year 656: Rudo and Conlan Witness an Abduction**

Conlan filled out the form that was inside the envelope Rudo had handed him.

"Type of Pokemon...Fire…" He mumbled to himself. "Home Province...Fire, I guess…...Other Team members..."

Conlan's eyes widened as he noticed, scrawled very poorly on the form, a single name.

Catlyste.

Next to the name was a species.

Ralts.

Conlan decided to go ask Rudo who this pokemon was and whether they were some sort of imaginary friend or not.

Conlan knocked near the doorway to Rudo's room.

"Who is it?" She almost sang back out.

"It's me…" Conlan said. "There's some stuff I'm confused about on the form and I was wondering if I could ask you about it?"

Loud crashes and clutters were heard coming from Rudo's room, and Conlan got worried that Rudo might have hurt herself so he went inside.

He was face to face with the Riolu.

She gave a short breathed gasp as the black appendages hanging under her ears shot backwards.  
"Sorry…" She said backing up into her room.

"I don't clean very often…"

She made room for Conlan to walk in her room which was filled with all manner of maps and books of folklore and mythology, along with a few training dummies which had been ruined beyond repair.

The cleanest item in the room was a purple cloth depicting a black crescent moon, tied to small pole in order to create a flag. Despite the flag's excellent condition, the rest of Rudo's room looked like Conlan's room the night before a test he had neglected to study for.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rudo asked as she sat down on her clay bed and invited Conlan to sit next to her.

"Well…" Conlan handed Rudo the form. "I've got the leader stuff all completed and stuff, but I'm confused about who this Catlyste Ralts is…"

"Oh that's right…" Rudo hit a paw to her head in realization. "Catalyste was working for Kaufman at the Quality Merch Store today. She should be getting home any minute tonight."

Rudo leaned in closer to Conlan again causing him to back up towards a wall that was closer to his back than he would have liked the wall to be, clearly quite excited. "Hey, did you know that she's one of the first pokemon to actually have a name that starts with a separate letter than the one their species name begins with?"

"Why is that?" Conlan asked.

Rudo tilted her head, curious. "Why is what? Why do our names often start with the same letter as the first letter of our species?" She asked. "Because that's what Berton the Blaziken's name was like, so when the entire Fire Province began to copy the name gimmick, they put that rule in place…"

"What if the pokemon evolves?" Conlan asked.

"They usually have a name prepared for that situation." Rudo shrugged.

"Well…" Conlan gave a laugh. "That's not how names work. The whole point is to distinguish yourself so that others know what to call you. If you went around changing your name, you'd only confuse people…"

"You're really smart…" Rudo said as she lay down on the clay bed facing the ceiling.

"Catlyste said the same thing when I asked her about her name. I think you'll get along with each other."

"And you're sure that she's okay with joining this-"

"Well…" Rudo gave a nervous smile as she looked out the window. "I haven't exactly _asked_ yet but-"

She stopped short and gave a large gasp.

"Conlan, look!" She exclaimed in a paradoxically loud whisper as she pointed out the window.

Conlan looked outside the window and saw three Pansear and two Simisear ravagining a building across the street.

The through someone out into the cold night sand. Conlan couldn't tell who it was, but Rudo seemed to see him perfectly.  
"That's Kaufman!" She exclaimed with worry. "If those pokemon were able to overpower him…then…"

The Pansear and Simisear rushed out of the building, carrying all manner of sweets along with a single shiny Ralts, hollering and hooting wildly.

"Catlyste!" Rudo exclaimed as she hurried out of the room and down the stairs.

As she did, she stepped over a book.

Conlan looked at the page it was open to.

 _Beware of the tribal Pansear and Simisear!_

The book read.

 _They ravage shops, assault merchants, and abduct children. All children abducted by the tribal Pansear and Simisear have never been seen again._

Conlan's eyes shrank in terror, and he realized that Rudo had most likely descended the stairs in order to chase after the tribal pokemon.

"Rudo wait!" He called as he ran after her.

Something told him that this was a bad idea.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Warm Hearts Orphanage 1F: Rudo and Conlan Disobey Madame Mienshao**

"I said _no_!" Madame Mienshao scolded Rudo as Conlan descended down the stairs.

"I'll call a Mercenary Band. Team TMNT should still be in the area. I'm sure they can-"

"But you don't understand!" Rudo pleaded. "Catlyste was taken by the tribal Pansear and Simisear! No one's ever returned after being abducted by them!"

"Please…" Conlan came to Rudo's aid. "Please, Madame Mienshao...Let us go get her!"

"Conlan, this shouldn't concern you." Madame Mienshao said. "Catlyste is a smart girl. I'm sure she can keep herself alive long enough for a Mercenary Band to find her."

Conlan held up the form that was in Rudo's envelope.

"We might as well be a Mercenary Band." He reasoned. "Please! I promise we'll be carefull!"

"It'd be one thing if you were officially a recognized Mercenary Band…" Madme Mienshao said.

"But since that form hasn't been turned in, I'm not obligated to let you leave. Besides, if the rumor about abducted children never returning is true...then why in the world would I let both of you go running off towards such a dangerous tribe of pokemon?"

"We don't have time for this!" Rudo exclaimed, agitated. "Every second we spend here is a second that they're getting away! Come on Conlan!"

She grabbed Conlan's hand with her paw and ran straight for the doorway, so fast that Conlan had trouble keeping on his feet.

"Enough!" Madame Mienshao shot the long fur hanging off her arm like a whip, and knocked both Rudo and Conlan to the ground.

While the two got back up to their feet, Madame Mienshao stood in front of the doorway, blocking their path.

"I've already put in a request." She announced. "Now go back to your rooms, and go to sleep."

Rudo curled her paws up into the closest thing to fists she could manage.

She took a deep breath.

"No." She replied.

"Hmph." Madame Mienshao humphed as Conlan gulped and stood by Rudo's side.

He still thought this was a bad idea, but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing while someone was being abducted.

At least...Not again anyway.

"Do you really think you can handle the world once you leave?" Madame Mienshao asked.

Conlan and Rudo nodded their heads.

"Then there's only one thing you can do." Madame Mienshao took a battle ready stance.

"Prove it."

* * *

 _ **AN#1: Catlyste The *shiny* Ralts is the first OC to appear in the story! (Yay! They're starting to appear!) Catalyste was submitted by**_ **Vix the unknown** _ **! Thank you, Vix(can I call you Vix?)! Don't worry, she'll be playing a more important role next chapter!**_

 _ **AN#2: Also for the rest of you (at this time of writing) with OCs, they're on their way. Just not in any particular order. That said...**_

 _ **AN#3: Great Arceus in Heaven, have you guys been receptive of my continuous pleas for OCs. I have**_ **eight** _**now. Including Conlan and Rudo, that's**_ **10** _**different teammates! And believe me, The more OCs the merrier. It's fun to shape the world around the characters you guys are giving me. I do want to point out though, that I am only human. Once I reach 14 OC teammates(making Conlan and Rudo the 15th and 16th teammates),**_

 _ **I'll still accept OCs for Teammates if/when this happens, but they won't join the team until after a current member dies...**_

 _ **THAT said...**_

 _ **AN#4(Last one this chapter, swearsies): I still want AS MANY OCs AS POSSIBLE (don't hold back guys, for real) so take a look at the new form for submitting OCs Below.**_

 _ **Name of OC:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

 _ **Everything that's up there from the last submission form works exactly the same way in this one, so I'm only gonna explain the new part, Role, here, kay? Kay.**_

 _ **ROLE: What role do you want them to play? Like, you'd put 'Teammate' here if you wanted them to be a teammate like the Other OCs.**_

 _ **You can put 'Boss' in here if you want them to function like a Mystery Dungeon Boss.**_

 _ **Or 'Recurring Villain' if you want them to f*** s*** up for our heroes multiple times before finally being confronted,**_

 _ **Or 'Mercenary Band Leader/Teammate' if you want the OC to be part of a separate Mercenary Band.**_

 _ **Heck, you could even put down something like 'Baker' to make your OC nothing more than some town's/city's Baker.**_

 _ **I think you all get the idea. Kind of like Occupations combined with Player Class combined with NPC Types.**_


	5. Not the Best First Rescue Mission Ever

_**AN: So, here's a warning for you guys again (in case you forgot that this story was dark, because it is. Very much so.). This chapter contains (implicitly, but heavily so) pretty much every disgusting thing this chapter's Lore Before The Legend says the Sapien Triage is known for doing. If you don't think you can handle implied gang rape, mass murders or necrophilia, feel free to**_ **only** _ **read the first little 'act' of this chapter. But even then, prepare yourselves. Not a happy chapter at all here.**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #4: The tribal Pansear and Simisear that abducted Catlyste are only one tribe of a larger group of Pansear and Simisear, which in turn forms only one third of a quasi-religious order known as the Sapien Triage, along with various tribes of other members of the Monkey Trio and their evolutions all throughout The Known World. The Sapien Triage has been branded as wanted criminals by the UGM Senate for not only child abduction, but mass murders, grand theft, assault and battery, burglary, gang rape, and most disturbingly of all, necrophilia (usually with their victims)._

* * *

 **Fire Province: Warm Hearts Orphanage 1F: The First Pyrrhic Victory Of Many To Come**

"You want to leave so badly?" Madame Mienshao asked as she shot another round of arm-fur like a whip towards Rudo and Conlan as she knocked them back down again. "Then prove to me that you're strong enough to handle yourselves out there on your own."

The bruises from the whips of fur stung, but Conlan noticed Rudo was still getting up despite the pain, and resolved to stand with her. After all, he was sure that he'd be having to put up with far worse injuries than a couple of bruises should they manage to catch up to the Pansear and Simisear that had abducted Catlyste.

"But that won't happen." Madame Mienshao continued as she let loose another whiplash.

Rudo and Conlan fell to their knees again. "Because you're just like all the other children who wanted to leave and start Mercenary Bands…"

The pain was more intense this time, Conlan realized.

Every act of defiance against Madame Mienshao would likely hurt more than the last.

Rudo growled as she got up yet again.

Conlan summoned what strength he could hold onto and managed to stand back up as well.

"No...We're not…" Rudo gave Madame Mienshao a serious look, almost angry.

"My friend is in danger….and I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing about it!"

She shouted as though she was going to charge, but before she could, Madame Mienshao shot another whiplash at her.

Rudo fell back to the dusty ground once again, groaning in pain.

"S-Stop it…" Conlan heard himself say. "You should be…." He took a step towards Madame Mienshao.

"Supportive of your children…"

"I would love to be…" Madame Mienshao gave a regretful look at the ground. "But I've seen this happen before. I bring a child to the orphanage, they grow up hearing stories about my Mercenary adventures and want to form a band of their own. They leave before they're ready,..."

Madame Mienshao whipped Conlan, leaving a sting so powerful, Conlan thought he might be scarred.

"...and I read about their deaths in the paper." Madame Mienshao concluded. "So if you truly want to leave, you will need to show me."

Rudo, despite the odds, stood back up again.

Madame Mienshao shot another whip at her, but this time, Rudo didn't fall.

She flinched, but didn't fall.

She made her way towards Conlan, through whip after whip.

She turned her back on Madame Mienshao as she held out her paw to help Conlan up.

She tried to smile, but ended up gritting her teeth as Madame Mienshao's whip-like arms hit her back.

Conlan grabbed her paw gently with his hand, wondering why she was bothering to help him up when Catlyste was the one in the more immediate danger.

Out of the corner of his eye, Conlan noticed Madame Mienshao charging up some sort of sphere of energy in between her hands, aiming towards Rudo.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she shot her spherical ball towards Rudo's back.

With no time to warn her, Conlan shoved Rudo to the ground and tried to catch the ball of energy.

He was flung back into the wall, all the while feeling as though some large sphere of sandpaper was grading his soft stomach.

But there was no blood.

Not that he could see anyways.

Perhaps this was because he was a pokemon.

The lack of blood however, did not equate to a lack of pain.

Conlan found that getting up from that attack, whatever it was, would be harder than standing up after a simple whiplash.

"Conlan?" Rudo asked worried as she ran up to him, while Madame Mienshao gasped, worried since her attack had not hit her intended target.

Rudo helped Conlan up.

"Conlan….please tell me that you're gonna be okay...You just took one of Madame Mienshao's Focus Blasts directly to the stomach…"

"She's….aiming...for you….again…" Conlan coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

The wind had been knocked out of him, but he at least managed to get that part through.

Rudo turned around just in time to see a teary-eyed Madame Miensaho charging up another Focus Blast.

"I wouldn't mind if you had just used it on me…" Rudo said with gritted teeth. "But I won't let you hurt _my_ _friend like that!_ "

"I didn't mean too…" Madame Mienshao's hoarse voice apologized, but it was clear that Rudo couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry…"

She shot her next Focus Blast directly at Rudo.

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Rudo exclaimed with a deep growl as she rushed towards Madame Mienshao's attack.

"Rudo-" Conlan gasped before Rudo slid under the spherical attack and put her palm up towards Madame Mienshao's stomach.

Conlan couldn't move. He could only watch.

A large blast of light shot out of Rudo's palm and hit Madame Mienshao right in her stomach.

She fell against the clay wall of the building, and Conlan heard a loud crack.

He couldn't move, but he saw Rudo quickly catch Madame Mienshao before falling to her knees.

Madame Mienshao lifted one of her long hands up to Rudo's face.

Conlan wanted to know what she was saying to her.

When Rudo looked back at Conlan with tears in her eyes and fear on her face, he didn't want to know anymore.

After a somewhat quick and very tearful call for a paramedic to come, just in case Madame Mienshao had only fainted, Rudo helped Conlan stand up again.

"It looks like…" She said, clearly without her heart as much in it as it used to be. "It looks like we can go now…"

Conlan gave a slow nod, and said nothing else.

He felt bad that Rudo had to go through what she just went through, and knew that no matter what he said, she wouldn't feel any better about it.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Ember Wilds 3F: Age of Mew: Year 656: Rudo and Conlan Witness an Atrocity**

Conlan could see the tracks in the sand heading towards where a small fire in the distance was burning, according to Rudo.

"How can you tell?" Conlan asked.

"I can't see anything from here. Just tracks to follow."

"I can sense their auras…" Rudo answered as though that would explain everything. "Catlyste's too. She's scared...but she isn't panicking. She seems fine…"

"You said something about auras back on the roof too...How mine was special or something?"

"Yeah, your aura's really weird…" Rudo answered as she followed behind Conlan at a brisk pace.

"It's kind of like you aren't even a real pokemon, y'know? You seem so knowledgeable about some things but absolutely idiotic about others."

"Is that so?..." Conlan didn't ask the question for an answer. He knew the answer already.

He was just concerned. He didn't want to go around telling everyone he met that he was a human. Heck, he didn't even know if humans were even a concept in this world.

Conlan wondered if whoever sent him here would help him and tell him what he needed to do to be able to return back home, before his trail of thought was cut off by a gasp from Rudo.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked back at her over his shoulder.

She pointed past him with one paw, while the other stayed up to her mouth.

There were three heads, clearly of children pokemon, being displayed prominently on a cactus.

Each of the heads was of a different species of pokemon.

One of them, the one on the right, was a Ralts, though since they were of the normal color scheme, Rudo assured Conlan that it was not Catlyste.

Another of the heads, the one on the left, was a Buneary.

Rudo didn't personally know any Buneary, and neither did Conlan, but that didn't mean that the head didn't freak either of them out.

Finally, in the center, displayed most prominently, was the head of a Chimchar.

Normally(not that any of this was normal), Conlan would have been freaked out by seeing heads on a cactus like this, and he was. He was very freaked out, but his utter disgust at what he was seeing came not from the heads being displayed on a cactus, but from the unmistakable white fluid dripping out of the ears, and mouths of each of the severed heads.

Conlan knew what it was, but he wasn't sure if Rudo did.

"Do you know what that liquid is?" He asked her.

"Hm…" She tilted her head to the side and began to walk towards the cactus, sniffing.

"It kind of smells...is it spoiled milk or-?"

"Don't touch it!" Conlan said as he smacked her hand away.

He made sure he didn't let go of it.

"That's _not_ something that should be there." Conlan said to Rudo.

"So you know what it is?" Rudo asked in a hushed whisper as Conlan led her past the cactus, and eventually, and unfortunately, past many more much like the original.

"Yes, I do. And trust me Rudo, if you knew what that was and how it was made, I'm sure even you wouldn't want to run headfirst into this tribe of pokemon."

Conlan was now absolutely certain that this was a bad idea, but he and Rudo were far too deep into the Mystery Dungeon, and since they weren't an official Mercenary Band yet, they didn't have a way to simply leave. Rather than hike back, the quickest solution would be to walk to where the Pansear and Simisear were camping, and put up with whatever they found.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Ember Wilds 5F: Age of Mew: Year 656: Catlyste Keeps Calm Despite the Danger**

"And there ya' go!" one of the Simisear tossed Catlyste the shiny Ralts into what she could only describe as a poorly constructed pen, along with a bunch of other bound children pokemon.

Most of them looked vaguely human, like herself. There was a Gothita, a Mime Jr, a Chespin, and an Abra.

Catlyste tried to move her hands and feet but couldn't.

She was bound tighter than she would have liked to give the Pansear and Simisear credit for.

She didn't see any reason not to, so she attempted to Teleport, just a few feet, to see if it worked.

Nothing happened.

She must have looked like such an idiot.

The other children, except for the Abra, who was sound asleep, stared at her.

Catlyste did not speak.

Not to these children she did not know, and not without understanding her situation completely.

The children did not speak either, but stared at her with some sort of knowing worry.

It wasn't long before a group of two Pansear and a Simisear dumped a dead Gothorita into the pit.

Catlyste realized _exactly_ the type of situation she was in when she saw the white fluid in between the Gothorita's thighs, and more of the same dripping out of where the Gothorita's left eye should have been.

Catlyste wondered what she could do, and how she could get out of this situation.

Ideally she'd be able to free herself and save the other children from suffering the same fate as the Gothorita.

She looked around for something, anything. It was a strain on her neck, since she couldn't move due to the ropes that bound her.

"Hm." She heard a noise from behind her.

"We got ourselves a shiny do we?"

She looked behind her using as much of her peripheral vision as she could.

It looked like the shiny Simisear she saw was the leader of the tribe, if these lawless apes were even organized or civilized enough to be called a tribe, that is.

"I'll take it to mean it was destiny that brought you to me here tonight."

He managed to pick Catlyste up with one hand.

As he did, Catlyste saw him discard a dead Bellossom from his other hand.

Once again, white liquid between the thighs, and in places where it shouldn't be even if this Simisear _wasn't_ forcing himself upon the Bellossom, or all that was left of her anyway.

"First…" The shiny Simisear smiled at Catlyste as he turned her so that she was looking directly at him.

"We're going to gouge your eyes out while our…" He titled his head towards the Pansears, who were all humping one of the disposed corpses. Catlyste couldn't make out what pokemon it was.

" _Younger_ members get their fill of you…" The shiny Simisear continued. As the Pansear heard themselves mentioned, they all looked up at Catlyste and gave menacing and wide greens, showing off rotting yellow teeth.

Catlyste realized with horror that the reason she couldn't identify the corpse the Pansear were gathered around was because of all the white fluid coming out of every hole in the corpse's body.

"Then…" The shiny Simisear walked towards the tribe's large campfire and held up Catlyste. "We'll get you all nice and melted…"

He brought his face close to her ear as he whispered "Like a soft, gooey, marshmallow."

He crossed his legs as he sat down, and took a bite out of a random, and very much alive, Pansear's ear.

The Pansear yelped as a chunk of his flesh was ripped off of his head, but continued to go from corpse to corpse afterwards.

"He wasn't spreading enough seed…" The shiny Simisear lamented. "Lucky for him that was only strike 1. He has four more chances before he's either eaten alive or tossed into Mt. Immolate."

He patted Catlyste on the head. "And don't think about usin' any pokemon moves either. Those ropes binding you are made of Astrafialpide, you know what that is right? It's the molecule that limits the use of pokemon moves. So if you thought you could just Teleport out of here, you ought to think again. Of course, if you want the ropes to come off, you can always toss yourself into the fire...Oh, but you can't move can you?"

The Simisear laughed at his mockery of Catlyste and began to stare into the fire.

Catlyste did not like her situation.

She was running out of time. She needed to act fast. She just needed to provoke someone...any fire type at all, and get them to burn her Astrafialpide ropes. Or at least maybe someone could cut them…

She thought she heard her name being called for a split second, and imagined that it was probably Madame Mienshao, or maybe Rudo, coming to get her.

Her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute…" She mumbled to herself.

Yes…

That could work…

Catlyste took a deep breath and ran through what she was going to say in her head before finally settling on something to say.

"You must not be the brightest banana in the bunch." She said in an effort to anger the shiny Simisear. "You see, I belong to a hotshot Mercenary Band, and they're probably looking for me like a needle in a haystack." Catlyste lied.

"You're lying." The shiny Simisear said as he looked down at her. "No kid your age would be in a Mercenary Band I had to worry about anyway."

"Not even if that Mercenary Band…" Catlyste grinned as she continued her bluff. "Was a Branded Band?"

The Simisear's expression turned to one of concern.

"If anyone was in a Branded Band, they wouldn't let that information just get out-" He began.

Catlyste gave the Simisear the most serious look she thought she'd ever be able to give.

"You're _right_." She agreed. "They _wouldn't_. Now that I've gone and told you, what do you think my Teammates are going to have to do to make sure the word doesn't spread?"

"You...you'll let us live if we let you go then?"

The Simisear seemed to be falling for her bluff. Catlyste gave a sigh of relief in her head, careful not to let it show in reality.

"Not just me. Let the others go to, and leave the Province. Head up north to the Fighting Province where you can pillage and rape all you want while under the protection of the law, and never let me catch you back here again."

The Simisear began to do as he was told, and untied Catlyste from the ropes that bound her.

Just as Catlyste was freed, and it looked as though she might have managed to somehow resolve this entire conflict…

Rudo and Conlan learned that they had the worst timing imaginible.

"Catlyste!" Rudo called as she finally caught up to her friend.

"We came from the Orphanage to save you!"

Catlyste tried her best to get Rudo to stop talking as the shiny Simisear noticed what she was saying, stopped untying the other kids, and began to walk towards Catlyste, Rudo, and Conlan with fury in his eyes.

"This is Conlan." Rudo pointed to Conlan as she introduced him to a Catlyste who was still trying to get Rudo to be quiet.

"He's going to be our team leader so that we can actually form a Mercenary Band!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho…" The Simisear gave a large fake laugh as he put his hands behind his back. Soon, large blasts of fire shot out from his palms and incinerated every last kid in the pen, alive or dead, Pansear or captive.

The bright light combined with all the screams of pain sent shivers of dread and fear down Conlan's spine, rendering him almost completely unable to move or speak.

When the fire subsided, all the was left were the ropes of Astrafialpide that used to bind children, sitting limp in the now black sand.

The Simisear made his way towards Conlan, Rudo, and Catlyste once more.

"So, not only were you lying about being a Branded Band...but you were lying about even being in a Mercenary Guild to begin with? You're just from that damn Orphanage? There's only one sentence for lying to the leader of the Second Sear tribe of Sapien Triage!"

He shot out a barrage of flames from both the red hair on his head and his large red tail, which surrounded Rudo, Catlyste and Conlan.

"The penalty is an eternity as a sex slave for the tribe." He grinned with rotten yellow teeth, though most of his seemed to be either missing, or about to fall out at any given second.

"But not of course…" He gave a wicked chuckle.

"Before I _kill you_."

* * *

 _ **AN: Well...I did say it was a dark story and had dark themes...And that there would be a lot of moments like this(these, i guess)...The next chapter will have much happier tones to it, But trust me...this...if you could handle this entire chapter, you'll be perfectly fine for this book. I'll leave it that.**_

 _ **Anyways, OCs!**_

 _ **Me Want!**_

 _ **Right now we've still got 5/14 Teammate Slots left before it becomes a sort of stockpile for when the current ones die(so if you want an OC to be one of the main protagonists like, for sure for sure, get in while the getting's good!(I know you like the story and want to participate. There's no shame in giving me an OC or two to work with**_ **;)** _ **) Also, other OCs, like villains and allies and minor characters would be amazing too.**_

 _ **With that said, here's the OC Form (I assume you know how it works by now. If you don't, read the other ANs on other chapters. I explain everything pretty well I think.)**_

 _ **OC Form:**_

 _ **Name of OC:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_


	6. The Second Team Moonbrand

_Lore Before The Legend #5: Every large City in every province has a UGM Transport Station, a building with warp tiles that will transport pokemon directly to the province's UGM headquarters, which is usually located in the capital of that province._

* * *

 **Fire Province: Ember Wilds 5F: Age of Mew: Year 656: Conlan, Rudo, and Catlyste defeat the Shiny Simisear.**

Without so much as a warning, The Simisear lunged towards Catlyste, his claws extended and ready to perform a Fury Swipes attack.

Catlyste calmly closed her eye...and disappeared.

She apparated right behind Conlan.

"I'm sorry that we got here at such a bad time…" Conlan managed to apologize on Rudo's behalf. "But your friend was really worried about you."

As Conlan said this, Rudo, cloaked in a hue of blue light, ran straight into the Simisear's Fury Swipes attack.

Conlan was about to speak out against her, when Catlyste stopped him and told him to just observe.

With each scratch that the Simisear landed on Rudo, she hit him in his stomach with two-fold the amount of power.

After the third hit, the Simisear jumped back and brought his hands up to his mouth, before quickly pulling them away and barfing up a large amount of bile.

"Counter technique huh?..." He wiped his mouth. "You seem prepared to take a beating, huh?"

"I…." Rudo wheezed as she covered one of the scratches on her arm and winced.

"I won't...let you...hurt...my friends…"

Conlan noticed Rudo's staggering steps.

"We need to help her!" Conlan exclaimed to Catlyste.

Catlyste remained silent for a second, before finally handing Conlan a strange shiny disc.

"Apply it and focus." She said. "I'll make sure he doesn't hit you, but you're only going to get this one chance."

"Where did you get this?" Conlan asked as he took the disc, and it disappeared into his hand.

Instantly a wave of knowledge shot into his brain.

He wasn't sure how, but he had an idea, that he might be able to focus all his energy into a single punch, which would probably have enough power to take the Simisear down.

He pulled his right hand back and began to focus all his power towards it.

"Rudo!" Catlyste called out as she held out her arms and a large pulse of...something, shot towards Rudo.

As the waves of whatever light-like substance hit Rudo, Conlan watched in amazement as the scratches from the Simisear disappeared.

"Heal Pulse, clever…" The Simisear started towards Catlyste. "It's too bad that I'm coming for _you_ now!" He ran as fast as he could and shot out a long and gross tongue which licked Catlyste from her legs to her face. Causing her to become almost completely immobile.

Catlyste grinned. "That's been the plan all along." She said.

Suddenly, as if by some form of magic, the Simisear found himself unable to move back towards Rudo or towards Conlan.

"Now!" Catlyste exclaimed towards Conlan, who nodded.

"Haaagggh!" Conlan yelled as he charged the Simisear and swung his fist with as much energy as he possibly could.

The impact of his fist on the Simisear's face made such a cracking sound that Conlan was sure he had broken something.

"F-Focus Punch?" Rudo asked, astonished. "Conlan, I didn't know you knew that move!"

"He doesn't." Catlyste answered for Conlan as she wiped the gross Simisear saliva off of herself. "Not anymore anyways. That was a One-Use Disc. Kauffman got a huge shipment of them in today and said I could take some home with me. I was planning to give it to you but…"

She turned to the Simisear, lying unconscious on the ground.

"Necessity dictated otherwise."

"So...what do we do?" Conlan asked, even more confused about what was going on than he was letting on.

Rudo picked up one of the ropes of Astrafialpide. "If we tie him in these ropes tightly enough, He won't be able to use his moves or escape…" She said. "And we could bring him with us to the Fire Province UGM Hall."

She looked to Catlyste, who was picking saliva out of her blue hair with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"Hey Catlyste, we're forming a Mercenary Band! Wanna join? We could use someone smart like you, right Conlan?"

"We need all the help we can get…" Conlan agreed, looking around at the area where he was sure no one his age should ever find themselves alone.

"I'm...flattered." Catlyste said, returning to a more comfortable quiet version of herself. "But I'll need to check with Kauffman first, and after we register, I'll want to say goodbye to everyone."

Rudo looked down at the ground.

"Of course…" She said. "We'll go do that after we tie the Simisear up and hand him over to the city authorities."

Conlan similarly looked down at the ground.

He hoped with all his heart that Madame Mienshao would greet them at the door with a smile, though he knew she wouldn't, if she greeted them at all.

* * *

 **Fire Province: City of Flamewater: UGM Transport Station: Age of Mew: Year 656: Conlan, Rudo, and Catlyste found the Second incarnation of Team Moonbrand**

"I see…" Catlyste said as she finished talking to the kind Blissey that had been put in charge of the orphanage. "Well, I hope she recovers."

Catlyste hung up the phone and sighed.

Rudo was still looking down.

"It's not your fault." Catlyste tried to comfort her, but just as Conlan had predicted, Rudo didn't seem to feel any better.

"Come on…" Conlan said. "We've said goodbye to everyone now, and Kauffman's given Catlyste permission to come with us. Let's step on the Warp Tile and be on our way."

Rudo and Catlyste both nodded and stepped onto the Warp Tile with Conlan.

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Fire Province UGM Hall**

Conlan stepped off the tile and instantly felt a large blast of heat.

"Why is it hotter here than in Flamewater?" He wondered aloud.

"Because Lightgrasp is in the middle of the desert." Rudo answered.

Her eyes were starting to widen as she looked around the building.

All manner of different pokemon were here, most of them wearing scarves of colors matching the pokemon near them.

Everyone seemed so big and intimidating to Conlan.

"Are these all-"

"Yeah." Rudo nodded, finally starting to feel better. "If they have a scarf like that, they're a Mercenary Band all right!"

"Hey, you kids can't be in here!" A Heatmor at the desk hissed.

For a second, Conlan thought he was hissing at him and his two friends, but the giggling of two Litleo who quickly scurried off made him realize that those were the kids the Heatmor must have been talking about.

"Go on…" Rudo encouraged Conlan. "Go up to the desk and turn the form in! Tell him you want to form a team!"

"I...I don't know about this…" Conlan was getting nervous.

"Can't one of you do it?"

"No." Catlyste answered.

"I told you already…" Rudo explained as she began to shove a resisting Conlan towards the front desk. "The Fire Province's UGM Hall is for teams led by a _Fire_ type pokemon. The Psychic Province is far away, the Fairy Province is even _further_ away, and do I really have to repeat why the Fighting Province is an issue? We're finally right here, Conlan, please!"

"Fine…" Conlan finally gave in.

"But I want you to at least stand here with me for-"

He looked back to notice that both Rudo and Catlyste were hiding behind other pokemon.

"..support…"

Conlan sighed and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me?" He asked the Heatmor.

The Heatmor leaned over the large desk to look at Conlan.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um...yeah…" Conlan took out the now crumpled form from his small bag. "I was hoping to form a Mercenary Band with those two pokemon over there as my official teammates."

Conlan took joy in pointing out Rudo and Catlyste, bringing them the attention they had abandoned him to avoid.

What came around certainly went around.

"I see…" The Heatmor said. He didn't look very amused.

"And what do you want to call this Mercenary Band?"

"Um…" For some reason, the first thing that came to Conlan's mind was the purple cloth with the black crescent moon on it he had seen in Rudo's room.

"Moonbrand…" Conlan answered.

"Team...Moonbrand…" The Heatmor raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think this institution is a fucking joke, kid?"

"I just-" a surprised Conlan tried to defend himself. "I just said the first thing that came to mind!"

The Heatmor, clearly not listening, pressed his finger to an intercom button.

"Hey Patty, is B here?" He asked.

"He's in his office playing that weird game again." A voice said back over the intercom. "Do you need him for something?"

"Yeah. This Chimchar kid just asked if he could found a Mercenary Band called 'Moonbrand'."

"Does he think this institution is a fucking joke?" Patty asked, offended.

"That's what I said!" The Heatmor exclaimed. "So can B take a break from his little game or not?"

"He's on his way down right now, I've already sent him."

No sooner had Patty finished speaking than a Blaziken descended down some stairs.

Everyone in the hall went quiet, save for a few hushed whispers.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, I think that's him!"

"That's B the Blaziken isn't it? I want his autograph!"

"Hush, he's the Fire Type representative. He's a busy man, and can't spare time for something silly like that."

"Where's he going? What's he doing?"

"He looks like he's going to talk to Henry…"

"What is it Henry?" B asked. "You can usually handle the Hall perfectly fine without my help."

"Well…" Henry the Heatmor said as he handed B the form that Conlan had given him.

"This Conlan character just asked to form a team called 'Moonbrand'."

B's eyes widened.

For a second, Conlan thought that he would get just as angry, but instead, B seemed more intrigued than anything else.

"You're name...is Conlan?" B asked Conlan.

Conlan nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"I...far away. Not part of The Known World anyways." Conlan said. "That's for sure."

"I see." B smiled. He set the form back down on the desk, and reached over it.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked. "You're shoving your butt in the air like an idiot…"

"I'm getting the game board." B replied.

"I told you to stop putting that behind my counter!"

"But now I don't have to go up the stairs again!" B said as he found what he was looking for.

He unfolded what was clearly a chess board.

"Oh." Conlan said. "Is that Chess?"

"Chess?" Rudo looked at him quizzically. "The hell is Chess?"

"It's a game…" Conlan explained. "You've got these different pieces right, and one of them is a king, and the goal of the game is to put your opponent's king in what's called 'checkmate.'"

Conlan continued with his explanation of chess for a whole minute before realizing that everyone was looking at him with a confused look.

Henry stood up, in awe.

"You just...You just described B's little game... _exactly_ the way he plays it…"

"We play it all the time at the UGM Senate meetings too!" B smiled. "You see? I told you I didn't just make this game up! I say that if Conlan here wants to use my old team's name, we let him!"

"Well, I mean...if that's what you want…" Henry said, still wary about the whole thing. "But don't you think giving your team name over to a bunch of kids might not be the best idea? People might get them confused with the first incarnation…"

"That should get them the business they need to really get off the ground then! Besides, I believe that Conlan did not know that there were any taboo team names." B said as he looked at Conlan.

Something in his eyes got Conlan wondering if maybe he had seen B before somewhere.

"After all.." B continued. "Conlan is from a very, very far away place."

With that said he headed back up the stairs.

He was halfway up when he turned back.

"And Conlan, if you ever find yourself visiting the Senate Headquarters in Southernshore in the Steel Province, I do hope you'll find me so we can play a game of Chess. It's been so long since I had an opponent who knew what they were doing."

With that said, he ascended back up the stairs towards his office, leaving almost every pokemon in the room speechless.

"W-Well…" Henry the Heatmor said, trying to get back into the swing of things.  
"Team Moonbrand Leader, Conlan the Chimchar...what color would you like your scarves to be?"

"Um…" Conlan looked at the colors that Henry had provided him. "This one."

He pointed to the same shade of purple that Rudo's flag was.

"Well, at least the color's changed…" Henry sighed to himself as he handed Conlan a box of purple scarves. "You've been registered." He said as he punched some keys of a nearby computer. "You should spend the rest of today looking for a place to stay and tell me as soon as you have an address so the Senate can send you your official Mercenary Band badges, as well as your E rank team starter kit."

"Thank you very much." Conlan nodded his head politely. "Um...do you know anyone who could show us where a good place to stay might be?"

"I'm pretty sure Alexia, an Arcanine, has been trying to sell her younger brother's old home. The thing is...it's only big enough for two…"

"That's fine." Catlyste said.

"What?" Rudo exclaimed. "But we want you to-"

"I'm a Team Member." Catlyste said. "That means I can stay in here, right?"

Henry nodded. "That's right, as a Team Member, you can stay here. Though you won't have means of instant communication with your leader and friend until they receive their official bagges and starter kit, and that could take a while."

"We'll be in the same town, so we can handle walking over here until then!" Rudo announced.

She grabbed Conlan's hand with her paw before he could have any say in this entire matter, and dragged him out the door. "Come on Conlan, get's go find this Alexia!"

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp Outskirts: Age of Mew: Year 656: Rudo and Conlan Arrive at their New Home.**

After asking around town, and walking much farther away from the UGM Hall than Conlan would have liked, Rudo and Conlan finally found the building they were looking for.

It was a small hovel, but it did have both a wooden door and glass windows, which was a step up from the orphanage.

There was a sign outside the building.

 _At this point, if you want it, burn the sign up and its yours.-Alexia_

"Alrighty then!" Rudo smiled as she picked up the sign and handed it to Conlan.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Conlan asked.

Rudo raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a Chimchar dude, you ought to know Ember or something! Burn the sign like she said!"

Conlan nearly face palmed himself. He kept forgetting that he was a pokemon in this world, not a human.

He slowly imagined that he was breathing fire on the sign. He imagined what that might feel like...and he exerted the force accordingly.

He nearly jumped with excitement when he saw small embers come out of his mouth and began singing the sign, until finally, the sign caught fire.

"It's so hot out…" Rudo said as she walked into the hovel. "But it's so cool inside here…"

Conlan followed her inside, and realized how right she was.

For whatever reason, the hovel was at a nice and cool room temperature.

"Ahh…" He finally relaxed. "This is actually really nice. A small and cozy house, plenty of land out back because we're on the outskirts of the town...And-"

He stopped when he heard the loud clattering sound.

"Wasn't me!" Rudo called out, desperately.

Conlan shook his head and went to see what Rudo had done.

She was busy fitting a painting up on the wall overlooking two beds.

The painting was of a Delphox, Gothitelle, and Gardevoir all using Psychic type moves against a large Reshiram atop a tower made of marble, while large dark clouds circled overhead and bellowing fires raged below.

"Woah…" Conlan marveled at the painting. "Why was this painting left here?"

"I don't know…" Rudo said. "But I'm pretty sure it's only a fake or copy."

She pointed to where signatures normally were on paintings. "There isn't any signature anywhere, see?"

Conlan noted that Rudo was correct. There wasn't a signature hiding on the back either.

After Conlan and Rudo had gotten settled, and Rudo had quickly run back to the UGM Hall to give an address and back again, the two were finally, _finally_ ready to go to sleep.

But Conlan still couldn't.

"Hey Conlan?" Rudo asked after a while.

"Are you awake?"

Conlan didn't have the energy to speak, but he managed to nod.

"I just want to say thank you again, Conlan." She said. "You've been really supportive of this whole Mercenary Band thing that I've sort of foisted on you. I'm sure you're probably confused, and don't know why or how you are where you are, but I just want you to know that even if you never find out what brought you here or how to get back to wherever you really live, that I consider you a very special friend of mine."

Conlan could feel himself blushing with embarrassment.

In his head, he told himself to get a grip. He couldn't get too attached to these pokemon, no matter how friendly with him they were. He was a human, with human parents, human friends, and a human family.

But…

He couldn't help it.

He finally fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

As the fire on his tail went out to signify that he was sleeping, Rudo yawned and smiled as well.

"Goodnight Conlan…" She said before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN0: Still 5 slots left for teammates guys. I would be especially grateful for anyone who wants to submit a Flying, Ice, Normal, or Grass type to the team. (and that still leaves at least one slot open)**_

 _ **AN1: (This was a quick update, I was on a roll today, so don't get too excited. I mean, I'm pretty fast at updating, but not usually**_ **this** _**fast. Anyways: Team Moonbrand! They are going to be 'officialized' next chapter so look forward to that! Also, we all know how to submit OCs so I'm not going to put the form down here anymore. I'll just keep reminding people that I enjoy getting them and (spoiler) if they submit an OC, the OC will actually appear in the story! Finally, I'd like to introduce two NEW things for you lovely readers to do if you want. (because we're far enough in that I can let you guys do this now)**_

* * *

 _ **Firstly, anyone with any ideas for Mercenary Band Missions, you can submit them, but please make them in a Review. (So that maybe people with various teammate characters in the story can see the mission and say 'yeah, i want my character to take that mission' you get me?)**_

 _ **Mission Name: (give the Mission a name, like a quest name or something, anything you want)**_

 _ **Mission Location: (The Mystery Dungeon that the mission takes place in, I'll touch more on this in a bit, don't worry)**_

 _ **Mission Sender: The Pokemon Sending in the Mission Request**_

 _ **Mission Type: (Escort, Delivery, Gathering, Outlaw, Rescue, Exploration etc. you get the gist)**_

 _ **Mission Rank: (E,D,C,B,A,S,SS,SSS,W)(These are in order of difficulty, with E being the least difficult(like fighting Brock with a Squirtle), and W being the most difficult(Like a blind Nuzlocke of a challenging rom hack where you can't use items or pokemon centers and have the battle style at 'set')**_

 _ **Mission Reward: Reward for successful completion of the mission(can be anything. But try to make the reward match the difficulty. No one would take on a W mission if it only offered 1 poke, you get me? the minimum reward for an E rank mission would be 50 poke, and multiply that by 2 to get the minimum for D rank, and keep going like that and so on to get a sense for the rewards each mission rank gives out. Keep in mind, the lower the rank, the sooner the mission can occur)**_

* * *

 _ **Second: Mystery Dungeons!**_

 _ **If you wanna make a Mystery Dungeon, go right ahead and let me know. I'm putting these characters through hell and back anyways. If you want to make a Mystery Dungeon (be it for a mission you want to make or just for fun), please leave it as a Review so that other people can see it (In case they think it would be perfect for a mission of theirs.)**_

 _ **Anyways, here's what we're looking for:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name: (self explanatory)**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province: (Which Province is this Mystery Dungeon located in?)**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors: (The total number of floors, like Ember Wilds is 5F, and the Great Graveyard is B100F(shhh...don't tell anyone I said that))**_

 _ **Full or Part?: Is the Dungeon a full Mystery Dungeon on its own, or is it only a single part of a greater Dungeon? (Basically, if it would have a Kangaskhan statue at the end of it(which are Arcanine Statues in this world by the way), you'd say Part. If it's just a go through and you're done, you'd say Full.**_

 _ **Dungeon Description: (Get creative. Is it like a plateau, a mountain, a canyon, a swamp, a supermarket, the house of some annoying neighbor who won't let you leave? Tell me what exactly the Dungeon is, and describe its general atmosphere. (Because obviously, the volcano that is Mt. Immolate is going to give off a different vibe than the Frozen Occult Catacombs(these names are taken by the way, I made their dungeons already.)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (If there is a Dungeon Boss, tell me who they are and why they are the dungeon boss. If there is no Dungeon Boss, simply say that there is no Dungeon Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now! Thanks for reading this story you guys ^.^**_


	7. Conlan Learns Various Things

_**AN: So I know, this is normally where I warn you about mature stuff (I mean, I guess right off the bat there's a scene in the first 'act' that implies Conlan is pleasuring Rudo, and there's talk about what pokemon other pokemon can and can't eat) but there is really nothing that bad in this chapter, and is not what this author's note is here for.**_

 _ **You see, there's sort of a bug on the site right now. I know people are leaving reviews (thank you so much for that by the way, you all rock!), but due to a bug I can only read the reviews up to ultima-owner's Brutus the Beast mission request.**_

 _ **At the time of writing this, I know there are two other reviews posted after that. Whoever you are that left those last two reviews (because it's not showing up in my email either, so idk who you are), please PM me exactly what you said so that I can, well, see it. The reviews will eventually come back once the site sorts itself out, but for a story like this, I really**_ **really** _**need to see what you guys are saying so that I can find the best way to incorporate what/who/where ever you guys are contributing into the story.**_

 _ **That's all. Thank you- Doobop.**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #6: There are three types of Mercenary Bands, Official Bands can only take jobs posted on UGM Bulletin boards(which can be found in a variety of places) but receive many UGM perks, funds, and are always invited to UGM events. Unofficial Bands may take jobs from the UGM bulletins as well, but may also take on 'off the wall', and often less moral, jobs from citizens who can't go to the UGM to have their problems solved. Unofficial Bands are not invited to UGM events and receive no perks or funding. Finally, Branded Bands are Bands that were once Official the UGM Senate has deemed as criminals and put out a large bounty on. All members of a Branded Band can be identified by the Anarchy symbol branded onto their forehead by the UGM._

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Team Moonbrand 'HQ': Age of Mew: Year 656: Jaune The Chespin Arrives With The Mail**

Conlan woke up to the sun shining through the glass windows of the bedroom with a yawn.

He stretched his arms out and-

"Unnnnhhhh…" Rudo moaned as Conlan grabbed one of the black appendages hanging from her ears by accident.

Surprised, Conlan quickly pulled his hand back before Rudo shot her paw out, grabbed his arm, and brought it back to where it had been.

She was clearly still sleeping, Conlan noticed.

But…

He looked over Rudo.

Yep, just as he thought, her bed was empty.

He looked back at the black appendage he was holding.

It was smooth and rounded, but he had no clue what it was.

It wasn't her ear...both of those were atop her head…

"Unnhh…" Rudo gave another moan as she shifted her legs, and reached for Conlan's other hand with her other paw.

Conlan instantly pulled his first hand away and backed up.

"Okay, that's enough of that…" He said raising his arms up, recognizing the type of moan that Rudo was giving.

"Hnnngh?" Rudo's eyes slowly opened at the sound of Conlan's voice.

She sat up, stretched, and looked around the room after giving her eyes a quick rub.

"Huh?" She asked as she realized she was sitting in Conlan's bed.

"Hey Conlan, what am I doing in your bed?" She asked, genuinely not knowing how she ended up there.

"That's what I want to know!" Conlan replied. "I wake up and stretch and you grab my hand and start to make me massage those round things on either side of your head."

"Round….things…?"

Rudo slowly lifted her paw to the black appendage she had been making Conlan massage in her sleep.

The appendages began to shoot back, the way they did when Conlan had almost run into her back in the orphanage.

Thanks to her blue and black color scheme, the blush that showed up on her cheeks was clearly discernable.

Conlan had a feeling that what Rudo had made him do was not something she would have normally allowed him to do.

"Y-you were _touching_ them?" Her expression of embarrassment turned to one of anger and she lunged, quickly pinning Conlan to the ground.

"Tell, me, what _else_ did you do to me while I was asleep, huh? Huh?" She growled.

"I-didn't do anything!" Conlan choked out. "And _you're_ the one that was making me touch them! I only stopped because you kept giving off pleasure moans!"

Rudo blushed even more heavily as she got off of Conlan and put her paws to her mouth in a gasp.

"R-really?" She asked.

Conlan nodded. "I don't even know what those things _are_ , so why would I lie about it?"

"Well…" Rudo said, still with her paws over her mouth. "They're….they're um...how I sense auras...and…they're um….really...um... _sensitive…_ "

And with that, any hopeful doubts of what Conlan thought he might have done were gone and replaced with dreadful certainty.

"You mean...when you made me do that...I was…You were..."

Conlan's face also turned a bright red.

He needed to get out of there, and fast.

"I'm gonna go check the mail!" He announced as he ran outside.

He gulped nervously when he realized that Rudo had followed him to the mailbox.

"I want to see if we got our scarves and badges and starter kit…" She said, though it was clear that both she and Conlan were just a tiny bit held up on whatever it was that had happened that morning.

"O-of course…" Conlan said nervously as he opened the mailbox.

Any worry and awkwardness he had felt was instantly replaced with pure confusion.

"Well...we have mail…" He said. "But um...do they also send pokemon?"

"Huh?" Rudo asked as she walked around the Mailbox and peered inside.

There was a Chespin curled around something shiny.

"Dammit Jaune!" Rudo yelled, startling the Chespin awaked before she brought her foot up and gave the mailbox a strong kick.

"Gah!" Jaune the Chespin fell out of the mailbox, still clutching the shiny thing in his hands.

"Ru-hu-hu-do…" Jaune gave a nervous laugh as he stood up. "Long time no see, right?"

"Wrong." Rudo said sternly. "Madame Mienshao's been worried absolutely sick about you! She nearly issued a Missing Pokemon mission because you've been gone for so long! You can't just disappear for three whole days and expect me to not want to wring your neck!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Conlan said as he held a growling Rudo back.

"He's part of the orphanage too?"

"Name's Jaune!" Jaune the Chespin held out his hand for Conlan to shake. "Treasure Hunter."

"No you aren't." Rudo growled as she calmed down enough for Conlan to let go of her.

"Then how do you explain...this?"

Jaune held out the shiny item he had been holding.

"This is one of the Amethyst Grace jewels." He said. "The Fire Province's to be exact. Once you get all eighteen-"

"Jaune…" Rudo interrupted him. "Go back home."

"No way am I going back there." Jaune shook his head. "I'll never join a Mercenary Band if I stay back at the Orphanage. So...what do you say Rudo, we're like family aren't we? You'll let me be a part of your team right?"

"If we're like family, then you're the annoying little brother that doesn't know when to quit." Rudo growled.

"Then I'm doing an excellent job at my role, aren't I?" Jaune snickered. He got down on his knees and held the amethyst jewel back up, as though it was an offering.

"Oneesama, Onegaishimasu!"

Conlan couldn't help but laugh. Jaune's whole positive demeanor despite Rudo's clear anger was incredibly amusing.

"Sure, sure…" He said in between his laughs as he took the amethyst. "If there's more rare items where this came from-"

"There's plenty more." Jaune promised eagerly.

"Excuse me…" Rudo began. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"I thought you said that _I_ was the Team Leader…" Conlan replied. "And besides, now we have four members."  
"Yeah, but now we only have room for twelve more...there are limits on how many pokemon a Mercenary Band can have. In most cases, ours included, it's 16 maximum. You should be more careful about who you-"

"Says the girl who practically eloped with the first fire-type pokemon she found." Jaune joked.

While Rudo chased Jaune around the hovel, Conlan collected the rest of the mail from the mailbox, and noticed a large envelope that clearly had many things in it. On the front of the package was what looked to be the silhouette of a large shield with a crown over it, and golden letters emblazoned across spelling out UGM. In a sharpie marker below the emblem the name 'Team Moonbrand' and the letter 'E' was written.

When Conlan showed it to Rudo, she stopped chasing Jaune around the hovel, grabbed the package, and ran inside excitedly.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Freddy Fletchinder's Funky Frikandels: Age of Mew: Year 656: On The Subject of What One Can and Can't Eat**

"Welcome, to Freddy Fletchinder's Funky Frikandels!" Fredderick the Fletchinder greeted the newly registered Team Moonbrand as Catlyste led the others into the restaurant.

"Home of the best ground Miltank spicy fried wursts in the entire Province!"

He cocked his head over to a small trophy display and winked at Conlan. "Five years running."

He then addressed all four of them.

"You're a new Mercenary Band aren't you?" He asked as he noticed how clean their purple scarves were and how shiny their badges were. "You about to head out on your first mission? I'll get you some frikandel for the road!"

Conlan was about to refuse nervously when he noticed Rudo almost drooling with anticipation.

"Th-thank you." Conlan said nervously wondering if it was okay to eat food from Miltank.

He turned to the three orphans.

"Who wants some-?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when everyone's hand/paw shot up.

"I guess we'll take four orders then…" Conlan finally said, rationalizing that if everyone was in such a hurry to eat them, that it must be okay.

"I'll call you when they're ready." Fredderick said with a smile. "Until then, please sit down wherever you'd like. There's a regularly updated wanted board with missions for starting Mercenary Bands like yourself over near the corner booth. You should think about checking there for a good first mission! Maybe catch the Dedenne that's eating all my cheese..."

He let a laugh as he went to his kitchen. "I'm just kidding of course. But do make yourselves comfortable."

As Catlyste and Jaune marched towards the bulletin board in the back looking for jobs to take,

Conlan sat down with a fidgety Rudo, who was eagerly awaiting her food.

"So...um…" Conlan asked, unable to hold it back any more. "Is it really okay to _eat_ other pokemon?"

"Where have you been living the past three thousand years?" Rudo asked. "It's always been perfectly _fine_ to eat other pokemon."

She stopped.

"But...like, you wouldn't be able to eat _me,_ for instance."

"Why not?" Conlan asked. "Where is the line drawn?"

"Well, think predator and prey."  
Rudo pointed to her eyes. "Eyes in the front, time to hunt, you get it?"

"But...what about pokemon like-"

"Look, Conlan, I don't know where you're from, but here's the general consensus on the subject of eating: As long as they're not a part of your evolutionary line, and they _look_ like they'd make a good snack, you're good to go."

"But...that means that I _could_ eat you…" Conlan tilted his head.

Rudo stared at him.

"I-I mean hypothetically of course. Not like I actually would try to-"

"No, I know you wouldn't…" Rudo said. "But I'm just surprised. You really must be from somewhere far away if you didn't know about the Undiscovered Act that passed two whole centuries ago, back in the Year 456. Eating pokemon in the Undiscovered Egg group is a big no-no, and is just as bad as eating your own evolutionary line."

"So...what you're saying is that _you_ could eat _me,_ but I couldn't do the same thing back?"

Rudo thought about it.

"I mean, I guess I _could_ , but we generally don't eat pokemon we socialize with, and usually, predatory pokemon don't eat each other. Besides, we all have distinct diets...like, I only eat meat if I can help it, but I bet you my bottom poke that you're an omnivore."

She wasn't wrong, so Conlan nodded.

"Exactly, so you could eat both Pidgeotto and Exeggcute, provided they were prepared properly."

"Prepared properly?" Conlan cocked his head.

"Well, you can't just eat them _raw_ …" Rudo said as though it was obvious. "That's savage and unhealthy. You can only eat other pokemon, legally, after they've been prepared by a chef."

"I uhh…." Conlan was so confused.

"I see…."

Rudo rolled her eyes. "Look, you'll figure it out eventually. Just know, for now, that eating the frikandel is okay for pretty much all pokemon besides Miltank, and try not to think about it too hard, alright?"

"Alright…" Conlan agreed as Fredderick brought their food out.

"Order up!" He announced with a smile.

"How much is this by the way?" Conlan asked.

"For you, kid? Free."

Conlan's eyes widened and he gave a sigh of relief, since he was almost positive that Rudo did not have any poke on her, and neither Catlyste nor Jaune seemed like they intended to pay for their meal.

"Thank you so much!" Conlan thanked Fredderick. "We'll be sure to pay you back somehow!"

Fredderick gave a small laugh before he went to go greet some new customers at the door.

Conlan and Rudo called Catlyste and Jaune over to their chosen table and Team Moonbrand began to eat.

It was the best frikandel Conlan had ever tasted.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Age of Mew: Year 656: Team Moonbrand Chooses Their First Mission!**

"So...you took this mission?" Conlan asked Catlyste as he read over the request, while Rudo eagerly looked over his shoulder to read with him.

"Thieves have taken residence in Spark Tower on the border between the Fire and Electric Provinces…" She read aloud. "Please, someone put a stop to them. Will pay 50 poke for each thief brought to justice, as well as reward the Mercenary Band who completes the job with a bag of Heal Seeds."

Jaune crossed his arms.

"The reward doesn't sound very appealing…" He gave a sigh before giving a quick smile right afterwords. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find plenty of rare items while we're climbing the tower!"

"It's an E rank mission…" Catlyste finally spoke.

"Our team should start out with missions corresponding to our rank."

"It says here…" Conlan read. "That the mission sender is named Indigo, and to meet them in Spark Village for the rest of the mission briefing."

"Spark Village?" Rudo asked, her eyes wide. "You mean we'll get to go _inside_ the Electric Province?"

"The mission was posted here because Spark Village is about a couple hours walk away from this town." Catlyste said.

"Well then…" Conlan put the mission request in the bag he had received earlier that morning with the rest of the Mercenary Band starting kit. "Let's head out guys."

And Team Moonbrand headed out towards Spark Village to begin their very first mission, completely unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

 _ **AN: We have not one, but**_ **two** _**OCs making their debut in this chapter! And we'll have at least two more making their debut appearance next chapter! And even more are on their way. The floodgates are opening, and OCs will be pouring out!**_

 _ **Jaune the Chespin was submitted by ultima-owner! Thank you ultima!(can I call you ultima?)**_

 _ **Fredderick the Fletchinder was submitted by Call 0f Darkness! Thank you Call 0f Darkness!**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: ultima and Vix, you've both got teammates going on a mission. If you remember what I said about all the Teammates being Main Protagonists, This is where things start to get interesting (other people with Teammate OCs, pay attention, this will soon apply to you too!). If there's a specific way you want your OC to act on the mission, or something you want them to specifically do or an item you want them to be searching for, or someone you want to see them spend time with (even someone else's OC, (because this**_ **is** _ **a romance novel after all)), please let me know! It'll make writing the next chapter more fun for me, and reading it more fun for everyone!(especially you guys!)**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Since I can't read the two most recent reviews thanks to some bug, I don't know how many spaces for Teammates are left, but assuming both reviews were for teammate submissions, we'd still have 3 slots open (i'm pretty sure) so if you want to read with perpetual fear that your character might die, don't be afraid, and step right up! There's definitely still space!**_

 _ **OC submission form:(remember, if you leave a review, you might want to PM me just to be sure I get it)**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form(review and pm until the bug is fixed please)**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form(review and pm until the bug is fixed please)**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	8. First Death

_**AN: Limb Loss inbound(2nd Act). As well as an implied Sexual Climax(3rd Act). In meta news, the bug on the site is fixed! Yay!**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #7: Spark Village is a small unwalled settlement nestled just within the western border of the Electric Province. Despite its small size, the town has a rich history of being the site of many meetings between various Fire and Electric Province representatives, and Spark Tower was once part of a much larger fort that both provinces shared as allies during The Great Type War._

* * *

 **Electric Province: Spark Village: Terravolt Tavern : Age of Mew: Year 656: Indigo's Clearly Shady Request**

Indigo, A rather well endowed Ivysaur, beckoned team Moonbrand to the table she was sitting at while she fanned herself with one of her vines.

"I'm glad a Mercenary Band came by so quickly." She said with a bit of an exhausted sigh as she rested her assets on the table.

"Conlan…" Rudo whispered in Conlan's ear. "This woman's aura is giving off some really secretive vibes…I don't like the way she's trying to show her boobs off either..."

Conlan considered the action just as strange, and deemed Indigo worthy of distrust.

"Well we came…" He began. "But I'm not sure we want to take the mission anymore-"

"Oh?" Indigo pouted.

"And here I thought a brave, strong, Mercenary Band had come by to help rid the tower of thieves and bring me back my precious Pleasure Amulet…"

"P-Pleasure Amulet?" Jaune's eyes started to glow. "What's that?"

"A one of a kind necklace…" Indigo said, her eyes focusing on Jaune alone now as she adjusted her breasts so that he had a more favorable view.

"She's not even in the same egg group as him…" Catlyste sighed, almost more disappointed in Indigo than she was in Jaune. "She only has his attention because he's obsessed with the rare item..."

"What does it do?" Jaune asked Indigo excitedly.

"It's said that when worn…" Indigo replied. "That the wearer is granted their greatest pleasure."

Both Rudo's and Catlyste's eyes squinted.

Neither one of them seemed to buy the existence of this item.

Jaune however, was very eager to get the mission started.

"No, yeah, we're totally in! Let's do this mission ASAP! Where's Spark Tower?"

"Could you lay out your map?" She asked Conlan in a manner that she was clearly trying to make sound seductive.

Conlan rolled his eyes as he lay out the map on the table, careful to keep it pinned down so it wouldn't blow away.

"Spark Village is right here…" She pointed with her vine to where Spark Village was labelled on Conlan's map.

The vine glided north of the village.

"And Spark Tower is just a small walk to the north of here."

"And what else can we expect to find in Spark Tower?" Jaune asked excitedly.

"How about _who_ else, instead?" Rudo suggested. " _Who_ else can we find in Spark Tower?"

"Well, it should still be mostly empty…" Indigo said. "There are some Bug and some Electric types running around the tower, with maybe one or two Ghost type pokemon in there as well."

Catlyste seemed to pick up on something important, because she instantly put her hand to her chin and began to think.

"What about the thieves?" Conlan asked. "Who are they? How should we handle them?"

"About them…" Indigo sighed. "You see, no one has ever gotten a good look at these thieves. They attack from both a distance, and from shadows, and they're fast too."

"Why does this not sound like an 'E' rank mission to me?" Conlan wondered aloud.

"Don't be such a worrywart!" Jaune cheered. "If it's E rank, it can't be that bad. In fact, it's probably…"

"Oh frick, no…" Rudo groaned as she knew what was coming.

" _ **E-**_ sy!" Jaune gave a grin. "Get it?"

Conlan got it.

"The mission did say it was E rank…" He nodded. "And we are here already. Alright we'll go check out the tower."

As Team Moonbrand got up and left Terravolt Tavern, Indigo gave a small smirk and laugh.

* * *

 **Electric Province: Spark Tower(7Floor Dungeon) 1-7F: Age of Mew: Year 656: The First Mission Goes Horribly Wrong**

"Get it off! Get it off!" Conlan ran around waving his arm trying in vain to shake the Caterpie off of him.  
"Conlan…" Rudo began.

"Come on Rudo, you've got that Force Palm thing! Get it off!"

"Conlan, you know Ember…" She said.

"O-oh yeah...right…" Conlan realized.

He kept forgetting the important fact that he wasn't a human here. He was a Chimchar.

He took a deep breath and looked at the Caterpie.

It was small, but it was clearly attacking him as it bit down on his arm.

Still, Conlan didn't think he could kill it…

"You don't have to kill it…" Catlyste said. "Normally just making them faint is enough."

"It's an E-rank mission." Jaune repeated. "There's no way there's anything that dangerous here besides maybe the thieves."

Conlan gulped before he breathed the small embers out of his mouth and onto the Caterpie, which fainted almost instantly.

"Are we done dicking around?" Rudo asked as she prepared to ascend the stairs to the next floor of the tower.

"Hopefully" Catlyste said as she began to ascend the steps as well.

"Jaune…" Conlan beckoned for Jaune to follow them..

"I'm looking for some rare items!" He called back to her.

"There's nothing left on this floor. We've cleared the whole place out."

"Yeah…" Jaune finally agreed as he continued up the steps. "I guess there _clearly_ isn't anything of value here anymore."

Conlan rolled his eyes with a laugh as the team entered the next floor.

A few Elekid were running around, pretending to be some sort of bandit gang, but Conlan and Catlyste were both more than capable of taking out the small band with ranged attacks.

"Why are you stealing shit?" Rudo interrogated the leader Elekid, a little too excited.

"W-we haven't stolen anything!" The Elekid cowered. "We just thought this tower would m-make a good base…"

"They're clearly not going to keep up their bandit gang…" Conlan put a hand on Rudo's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down just a bit.

He and Jaune did their best to look menacing behind Rudo.

"Right?" He asked the Elekid leader.

"Y-yessir!" The Elekid leader nodded profusely.

He then quickly led his friends back down the tower.

"We shouldn't have done that…" Catlyste said.

"Yeah…" Rudo agreed with a growl. "They'll just be back here again."

"N-no…" Catlyste corrected her. "I mean they might have been able to show us the way up to the next floor."

She pointed at the wall. "We've hit a dead end."

Conlan sighed.

"Ugh...not another dead end…"

After another four minutes or so, Jaune found the way up to the next floor.

"Found it!" He said excitedly.

"These stairs will lead us up to 6F…" Catlyste said. "That's the Chamber of Spark Tower. After that, we'll be on the Roof."

"And there isn't a rare item anywhere to be seen…" Jaune sighed before turning a quick smile.

"They're probably all being hoarded at the top!"

He ran up the stairs as the rest of the team followed after him.

"Hey, Conlan…" Rudo tugged at Conlan's arm as the party explored 6F.

"Yeah?" Conlan asked as he turned his head back over his shoulder.

"It's about Indigo, back at the tavern. Did you notice what she said?"

"If you think she's shady, I agree with you, but...What did she say?" Conlan asked. "I honestly wasn't paying that close enough attention…"

"How did she know the types of pokemon we would see in the tower?" Rudo asked him.

"Catlyste mentioned it to me a few floors ago and I thought it was odd."

"Yeah, and she said she's never seen the thieves, so how would she know what rank this mission really was?" Jaune contributed.

"Wait a minute, you don't trust her either?"

"What, you thought I was just going to give a shady character like her the Pleasure Amulet? No way dude, that item's going to belong to our team!"

Conlan lowered his head.

Apparently Jaune had enough sense to know Indigo was up to something, but not enough to realize she was likely lying about the Pleasure Amulet.

"I have a bad feeling about what's coming next." Catlyste spoke up quietly.

"We should all be on guard."

The Team nodded at each other before ascending the final staircase of the tower.

 **Spark Tower Rooftop**

The air was still arid, but large breezes occasionally swept over the roof of the tower.

It had become nightfall.

Looking down, one could see Spark Village lit up in the darkness, each house like a candle.

"The moon is waning tonight." Conlan observed as he noticed the large moon beginning to wane.

Rudo nodded.

"Yeah…" She said.

"No...Don't do that…" They both heard Catlyste calmly say.

They turned around to see Jaune heading for a prominently displayed amulet, hanging from a wire, connected to a strange contraption that Conlan was sure was anything but good.

"Jaune!" Conlan shouted out. "Don't do that!"

"What did you say?" Jaune asked as the loud winds blew. He pointed to the amulet. "I'm getting the Pleasure Amulet!"

"I can't hear him…" Conlan said to the other teammates.

"Jaune, you fucking idiot get back here!" Rudo shouted at the top of her lungs. "That's dangerous!"

"Yeah I know!" Jaune said as he stuck his hand out and reached for the amulet. "I'm about to bring the Pleasure Amulet back!"

"No, No no no!" Everyone on the team was shouting as loudly as they can to warn Jaune.

"And, gotcha!" Jaune grabbed the amulet.

The wire snapped.

"Aaaagghghhh!" Jaune's eyes dilated in horror as a small black canine figure zoomed passed him and a large slash took the Chespin's right arm clean off.

It fell off the tower still clutching the amulet in its hand.

"Oh _fuck_! Fuck fuck fuck!" He knelt down to the ground.

"Jaune!" Conlan exclaimed as he, Rudo and Catlyste ran up to him.

"Catlyste, keep him alive!" Rudo growled. "A constant Heal Pulse on him! No one is bleeding out on our first mission!"

"Fuck, it hurts, fuck it hurts…" Jaune wheezed as he held up a bleeding stump towards Catlyste and Rudo, who quickly left to survey the area.

"Try to calm down." Catlyste said calmly. "The wound will heal quicker and feel less painful if you aren't stressed out."

"That's easy for you to say!" Jaune exclaimed. "You still _have_ both your arms!"

Conlan looked around.

"I can't see anyone…" He said. "But I know someone attacked Jaune just now…"

"Night Slash.." Rudo said. "It looks like it was a critical hit too…"

"Well, where are you mystery attacker?" Conlan asked, absolutely furious at who he was sure was the thief that had taken residence in the tower.

"Here." A voice bellowed.

Conlan turned his head and saw the face of a Raikou through the darkness.

He was instantly paralyzed with fear. He had played the Johto games. He knew that a Raikou was a legendary pokemon and not to be trifled with, especially by an E rank Mercenary Band.

Rudo's eyes squinted.

"Conlan…" She said. "Don't worry. That's not a Raikou."

She smirked. "Raikou can't learn Night Slash."

Conlan's fear was instantly gone.

"This is for Jaune!" Conlan yelled as he charged the pokemon, becoming cloaked in spinning flames as he did so. "Flame Wheel!"

The Raikou impersonator, surprised that their disguise had been seen through didn't have enough time to dodge the attack.

After a poof, the eye-patched Zorua revealed his true form.

"So you finally reveal your true self do you?" Conlan asked.

He wasn't about to let this thief get away with his crimes.

"You can kill me…" The Zorua spat. "But you'll never succeed in stealing the Pleasure Amulet! We knew you were coming, you thieves!"

"Wait…" Conlan blinked. " _You're_ the thieves."

The Zorua blinked back.

"No...we were hired to guard the tower from the Roygbiv Thieves…" The Zorua replied. "Are you saying that you're not them?"

"No, we're-..." Conlan began. "Wait a minute…" He realized. "Did you say _we_?"

Just as he finished asking the question, he was pinned to the ground furiously by a Vulpix.

"How _dare_ you hurt Zack like that!" She growled as she bit him by some sort of scruff on the back of his neck. "Go to hell you killer thief!" She snapped, clearly misreading the situation.

"Conlan!" Rudo ran towards him, but she wasn't quick enough. The Vulpix managed to toss Conlan off the side of the tower.

"Conlan!" Rudo ran to towards the edge of the tower, and then looked back at the Vulpix and Zorua duo with nothing but pure rage in her eyes. "You've hurt not one, but _two_ of my friends. I'm going...to... _kill_ you!" She began to charge both Zack the Zorua and his Vulpix companion, as the Lampent that had been following the team flew over the tower and descended towards Conlan who was collapsed on the ground.

* * *

 **No Province: Nowhere: Age of Mew: Year 656: Libitina Delivers The Bad News**

"...uP…"

"..wAKe uP.."

Conlan groaned with a yawn as he stretched out his limbs, sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

He looked around.

There was nothing but darkness.

No...that wasn't right…

He stood up.

He could feel some sort of liquid on the ground he was standing on. It was shallow, no deeper than a puddle, but it seemed to expand forever, just like the darkness around him.

Well, that wasn't right either.

Right in front of him was a floating Lampent.

"gOOd…" She said in a strange and creepy voice. "YoU're awAKe…"

"The hell is going on?" Conlan asked the Lampent. "Where am I?"

"RiGHt noW?" The Lampent responded. "You aRe NoWhere."

"N-nowhere?" Conlan questioned. "And what's with your voice?"

The Lampent sighed.

"Do I tell you how to do your job, Chimchar?" She asked as she put what constituted as her arms to what constituted as her hips.

"Conlan." Conlan said. "My name is Conlan."

"Libitina." The Lampent floated over to Conlan as she introduced herself.

Her blueish purple flame switched to a more pinkish red as she got closer to him.

"W-whoa…" Her eyes widened. "Now that i'm close enough to get a good look at your spirit…"

The flame got slightly brighter.

"I'm getting kind of excited in my fire…" She put her 'hands' on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Conlan backed up.

"And seriously what is this place? And what am I doing here?"

"In order of those three questions…" Libitina moved closer to Conlan. "One, I was trying to examine your attractive _human_ spirit in closer detail."

Conlan sighed. Of all the pokemon to find out he was a human, it had to be this creepy girl?

"Two…" Libitina continued as she moved even closer to Conlan, and Conlan backed up further, finding himself blocked by some sort of barrier from backing away any more. "This place is actually called 'Nowhere'. It's a realm normally only reachable through travelling through the entire Great Graveyard in the Ghost Province, but you've been brought here in a more conventional manner."

She pressed herself against Conlan's quivering lips and her flame burst inside her before returning to its original blueish purple color. "Oh yeah, that's a human spirit alright…" She gave a pleasurable moan. "That's given my flame enough energy to show you number 3." She backed up allowing Conlan to come closer.

"The reason you're here…" She told him as her flame lit up the surrounding area, and Conlan saw shades of various pokemon walking around aimlessly. He looked down.

The liquid in what had been darkness was the unmistakable red of blood.

Libitina's flame seemed to smile for her

"Why...It's because you're dead, of course!".She giggled cheerfully.

* * *

 _ **AN: Wasn't today's chapter**_ **fun** _ **?**_

 _ **Anyways, Zack the Zorua and Magdalene the Vulpix (Her name is Magdalene, and they'll both play a bigger part next chapter and**_ **hopefully** _**in many chapters to come) were both submitted by williamlap21! Thanks William!(Can I call you William?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: William, your OCs Magdalene and Zack (but mostly Magdalene) have pissed off Rudo to a murderous rage. Please PM me for how you want your OCs to handle this fight. Ultima and Vix, Jaune and Catlyste are up there too (Though Jaune isn't exactly**_ **all** _**there.) It's up to you two who your OCs side with/if they interfere in the fight at all. (You can rest easy, no one is in any danger next chapter)**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: We still have 1 (yeah only 1 left, sweet Arceus I wasn't expecting that to happen as soon as it did) spot left for an OC Teammate that will be gaurunteed to appear. Given the ratio so far, I'd prefer either an Androgynous or Female pokemon (Since with either choice one would be able to 'argue' an 'even' male/female ratio) So if anyone of you lovely people reading who hasn't submitted an OC yet wants to submit one, and suffer with the rest of us, please go ahead!**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Obligatory asking you for all kinds OCs(good, bad, ugly, pimps and hoes, etc.), Missions(Maybe some we can do sooner while I'm introducing the OCs?), and Mystery Dungeons(I've made plenty of these, but I want you guys to feel as included as possible).**_

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	9. Conlan and The Cursed Girl

_**AN: It's implied that (depending on how you look at it), Rudo either has an orgasm, pisses herself, or both in the 2nd 'Act' of this chapter. Just letting you guys know ahead of time. (What a way to introduce a chapter, eh?)**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #8: The Eighteen Provinces of The Known World, starting in the West and heading East:_

 _Northern Provinces: Ice, Dark, Fighting, Grass, Bug, Poison._

 _Central Provinces: Rock, Ground, Fire, Electric, Normal, Water_

 _Southern Provinces: Steel, Dragon, Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Fairy_

* * *

 **Another Area: Nowhere: Age of Mew: Year 656: Libitina's Offer**

"D-dead?" Conlan asked in disbelief.

" _Dead…_ " Libitina the Lampent almost chimed cheerfully back at him.

"No, I can't be dead…" Conlan said as he walked through the large pool of blood on the ground of wherever he was. "I was sent down to this world to do something important! I can't just _die_!"

"You can die, and you did…" Libitina floated closer to Conlan again.

"You aren't some immortal being that could probably just send another human down if they wanted to…You're a Chimchar. A Chimchar with the curse of a human's pain threshold. Most pokemon can survive a fall from that height."

"So...what happens now then?" Conlan asked. "A journey through my life? A test to see if I can get into heaven?"

Libitina laughed. "What stories do you humans come up with?" She asked with a creepy giggle.

"No there's nothing like that."

She inched even closer to Conlan again and held out one of her arms.

"All you have to do is shake my hand, and you'll disintegrate entirely, effectively removing your spirit from existence."

"I...don't want to do that…" Conlan said as he backed up further, back into the wall again.

"Don't worry…" Libitina ran her 'hand' down Conlan's cheek and under his chin.

"I don't want that either…A _human_ spirit...I don't think I could bring myself to destroy such a work of art...Especially not when it can…"

Her flame turned a pinkish red.

"Oooh, I'm getting all tingly just _thinking_ about it…"

"So, can I go back?" Conlan asked.

"I'll make you a deal Conlan…" The Lampent wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"You can go back in your body, and join your friends in the world of the living again, and I'll even keep bringing you back to life until your goal is complete...but...every time you die..."

Her flame turned a sinister black.

"You'll give up a portion of your human essence to me."

"So what are we talking?" Conlan asked, confused. "How much of my essence do I need to give you?"

"Right now?" Libitina asked. "None…But...there are Seven Deadly Sins and then there's the Devil, so how about I take away one _eighth_ of your humanity every subsequent time you die…"

She poked his stomach gently, pausing between each word, as she finished talking.

"Until-you-belong-entirely-to-me."

Conlan gulped.

"The alternative is being erased from existence?"

Libitina giggled. "I know which one _I'd_ choose…"

"Fine…" Conlan sighed. "If I can't go back to the human world, I'd at least like to remain _alive_ anyways."

"I'm glad to hear that…" Libitina said as her flame switched back to the standard blueish purple.

A weapons rack arose from the pool of blood.

As the blood dripped off of the rack and back into the pool on the hard ground, Conlan noticed the Honedge.

"Conlan…" Libitina introduced Conlan. "This particular Honedge is known as Hilbert."

"Hello, Hilbert." Conlan said.

The Honedge did not respond.

"Is he asleep or something?" Conlan asked.

"Suspended animation." Libitina specified. "He's another…. _rarity..._ that has volunteered to help me study his condition."

"I don't even want to know what that means…" Conlan shook his head. "But he looks like a normal Honedge to me."

"Hilbert's rarity comes from his typing." Libitina lectured. "While most Honedge are of the Steel and Ghost dual type...Hilbert is what we call a _delta species_. An extremely rare pokemon that is a different type than others of the same species. Hilbert is a Steel and _Fairy_ dual type."

Conlan's eyes widened as Libitina ended Hilbert's suspended animation.

The Honedge turned and noticed Conlan.

"You okay?" He asked Conlan. "You look pale as a ghost…"

"Conlan is one of those special cases." Libitina said to Hilbert. "I'm going to want you to send his life force back into his body."

"Some random Chimchar?" Hilbert asked, confused at first, before shrugging.

"Meh. Alright…"

He looked at Conlan. "You're lucky. I mean, a second chance at life? Not many spirits can get on Bitty's good side like that. She's not even doing her creepy voice."

Libitina gasped.

"pLeAse bE PrOfeSsIoNaL…" She said, reverting back to her strange and creepy voice.

"nOW CoNLan...GraB thE HiLt…"

"But...Honedge take the life of whoever grabs the hilt…" Conlan said with a skeptical look on his face.

"Not _this_ one." Hilbert said as he floated over to Conlan. "I'm a special breed, remember? I work in much the opposite way. Come on, let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep."

He held out his hilt towards Conlan.

"Just grab it like you would any other sword, and I'll transfer your spirit back to its body."

Conlan gulped, before grabbing Hilberts hilt.

Hilbert wrapped his blue cloth around Conlan's arm, and Conlan could feel his spirit entering his body back in The Known World again…

 **Electric Province: Spark Tower Base**

And within the next few seconds, Conlan shot upright, breathing heavily.

He looked around.

He was at the base of Spark Tower.

"Ahem…" A voice coughed from his side.

He looked over to see Hilbert, still being held in his hand.

"I'm….not supposed to be here…You're spirit is way too strong to be a pokemon's spirit…"

He seemed perfectly calm about the whole situation.

"Are you a...human?" He asked.

Conlan took a deep breath, and got ready to explain himself to Conlan when he heard Rudo's angry voice shouting from atop the tower.

"I'm going...to... _kill_ you!"

"I'll explain it later!" Conlan said to Hilbert. "But as long as you can float, get me back up there before Rudo goes off the deep end!"

Hilbert didn't ask any questions and began to rise.

"I don't normally float with whole nother being hanging from me." He warned. "So this might take a while."

Conlan prayed that nothing bad would happen as he and Hilbert ascended towards the top of the tower..

* * *

 **Electric Province: Spark Tower 7F: Age of Mew: Year 656: Rudo's Curse**

"Gahhhh!" Rudo charged directly towards Magdalene, who's galactic eyes glowed as she quickly sent out a Confuse Ray in self defense before scurrying away from the raging Riolu.

"Zack!" She said as Zack used Rudo's momentary confusion to perform a combination of Double Team and Substitute attacks, creating many Zorua illusory clones, all of which tried to sneak back into the shadows.

"What's going on?"

"They're not thieves…" Zack replied. "I think we've all been set up here. Let's just try to convince her to leave…"

Magdalene looked over at Rudo, who was swinging everywhere around her uncontrollably.

"She doesn't look like the type who might be willing to listen right now…" She said, as she began to use Calm Minds in order to get a clearer handle on the situation.

"Then we might have to make her faint…" Zack said as he and a few of his illusory copies quickly hit Rudo with a Feint Attack before hiding back in the shadows and continuing to move around.

"Ugh…" Rudo grunted as she backed up, twirled almost drunkenly, and swung her fist down, putting a dent in the floor, right near Jaune and Catlyste.

"Whoa, now...we're your buddies!" Juane gave a nervous laugh. "If you want to fight, they're over that wa-aaaaahhhhh…."

He turned to Catlyste who was using another Heal Pulse.

"You could at least warn me when you're going to use that move." He said. "It stings…"

"It isn't normally used to treat wounds this bad." Catlyste responded as Rudo turned around again and began to run towards nobody in particular, swinging wildly.

Magdalene shook her seven tails, and once again shot an attack out of her galactic eyes towards Rudo.

"Hypnosis…" She whispered as she shot the attack.

And Rudo slumped to the ground in what appeared to be a slumber.

"And now…." Magdalene sighed, relieved that no further harm would be done to anyone.

"Hex."

A ghostly energy surround Rudo, rendering the Riolu unconscious.

Zack sighed as he emerged from the shadows.

"Alright...now let's wait until she wakes up to explain the situation to her…"

Catlyste brought Jaune, who was gripping his stub tightly to minimize blood loss, over to where Zack and Magdalene were now sitting above Rudo, completely calm.

"This was all a misunderstanding…" Zack said. "Does your friend need a hand getting back down the tower?"

"Get away from Rudo." Catlyste said quietly. "Now."

"What?" Zack asked. "I already said that it was just a misunderstanding why-?"

Before he could finish, Rudo was back on her feet...only...not herself.

Her eyes opened, but instead of the large red irises, her eyes were pitch-black with red pupils.

"How _dare_ you harm my vessel!" A demonic voice emerged from Rudo as she started to slowly and slouchy move towards Zack and Magdalene, who both shot attacks at her that seemed to do absolutely nothing.

"That's why I said to get away…" Catlyste sighed.

Zack and Magdalene huddled together as the possessed Rudo walked them towards the edge of the tower.

"And now…" Whatever evil lurking inside Rudo's body said to the two fox-like pokemon as she forcefully pushed them off the edge of the building.

"You die."

Zack and Magdalene fell.

A total of about one foot before Conlan caught them with his free hand as Hilbert continued to ascend the tower.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Conlan asked them.  
"Dude, that Riolu friend of yours is out of control!" Zack said. "I've seen some freaky shit in my day too…"

"I-I'm sorry I threw you off the tower…" Magdalene apologized. "Please know it was all a misunderstanding."

"Don't worry." Conlan assured her. "I know. I think I know who our real enemy right now is too. But what's this about Rudo?"

As he finished asking his question, Hilbert finished ascending the tower and Conlan saw the answer he was seeking.

Rudo was standing all slouchy, as though she was sleepwalking.

Her head was tilted slightly to the right.

Her eyes were wide open, but they were pitch black save for two small red pupils.

"Rudo!" Conlan shouted as he let go of Hilbert's hilt, dropped Zack and Magdalene back onto the roof of the tower, and ran towards his friend.

"Rudo, are you okay?"

The Riolu turned to look at him.

For an instant, and only that one instant, Conlan felt almost too afraid to get any closer to her.

As though his life depended on keeping his distance…

But he couldn't just sit by and let nothing happen.

Not when he had heard Rudo's angry threats to kill earlier.

"Don't come closer _human_." The demonic voice announced from Rudo's mouth.

A few gasps filled the air. The revelation took Jaune, Catlyste, Zack, and Magdalene all by surprise.

Hilbert gave an almost relieved sigh.

"Oh good. You _are_ a human. I was worried that I was losing my touch with the whole spirit restoration thing, but this sets my mind at ease."

"Rudo...It's me…" Conlan tried to get Rudo to wake up from whatever spell was keeping her asleep while this demon possessed her.

"I...said...stay... _away_!" The demonic Riolu lunged at Conlan, who only just barely reacted in time and the two of them landed against the stone wall of the roof.

"Conlan?" Jaune asked as he and Catlyste ran to check on him.

They then both stopped and slowly backed away.

"What is it?" Zack asked as he and Magdalene peered over.

"Oh my…" Hilbert said, almost with a laugh.

The first noticeable thing was the terrified look on Conlan's face, as though he done something terrible that he would never be able to recover from.

Both of Conlan's hands were grabbing either of Rudo's aura sensing appendages from behind her, while Rudo herself was slouched down towards the floor, looking away from Conlan,

"So _that's_ what they mean by 'doggy style'..."

Conlan quickly raised his hands up into the air, in order to prove that this had happened completely by accident.

The sudden release of pressure on her sensors however, caused Rudo to release a loud moan as a small puddle formed below her waist on the floor of the tower roof.

She opened her eyes.

They were back to normal, and everyone sighed relieved.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked as she turned over, rubbed her eyes, and noticed Conlan.

"Conlan!" She chimed excitedly. "You're okay!" She started to crawl towards him, but stopped when she put her paw in the puddle of her own discharge.

She noticed Conlan's hands in the air, then felt around her waist, before finally moving her paws up to her aura sensors. She blushed heavily, and for a second it looked like she had lost her voice entirely.

She then let out a loud, ear-wrenching scream before she turned to run back down Spark Tower, hiding her face from everyone.

"Rudo wait!" Conlan called after her as he got to his feet and followed.

He turned to everyone else.

"Well? That amulet is still at the base of this tower! Do we want just anyone to be able to take it?"

Everyone looked at each other, and all came to the same mutual understanding.

They gave Conlan nods before the followed him as he headed for both Rudo and the base of Spark Tower.

 **Electric Province: Spark Tower Base**

"Rudo!" Conlan found Rudo practically crying behind the tower.

She turned and saw him out of the corner of her eye, before quickly curling herself up and looking away from him.

"D-Don't come near me." She mumbled.

"Rudo, I'm sorry…" Conlan said. "You were acting weird and it was an accident. I-"

"I know what happened…" Rudo pouted. "It happens every time I faint while a waning moon is out."

She turned even more away.

"So many things went wrong today. And I even attacked you...I'm not fit to be a part of your Mercenary Band."

"Don't say that…" Conlan said. "No one is blaming you for anything that happened today. We could all see clearly that you weren't yourself."  
"Hrnnm!" Rudo clenched herself into an even tighter ball.

"Stop trying to be nice to me!" She snapped.

She sat upright and showed Conlan a black crescent mark hiding beneath her purple scarf.

"This is a _curse_ _mark_ …" She said as tears continued to roll down her eyes.

"I'm not _like_ the other pokemon. I should have known that I couldn't live the same life as one…Please, don't worry about me. I'll just go back to the orphanage."

"I said to stop talking like that." Conlan said as he flicked Rudo in the forehead.

She brought her paws up to where he flicked her as she looked at him almost resentfully.

She then turned and looked up at the starry night sky.

"Sometimes, when I look up at the sky and see all those stars...I wonder…" She said.

"If maybe, somewhere out there, there's another world. One I can escape to in order to avoid the realities of the one I live in right now."

This struck a chord with Conlan.

After all, The Known World was a lot different from his human world, sure, but almost every bad part of the human world also existed here. Conlan found that disappointing.

"Why don't we look for one together?" Conlan offered.

"I still don't know why I'm here. But I've decided what I want to do in the meantime."

He brought Rudo's paws down from where he flicked her forehead so that he could look directly at her when he talked.

"I want to help and support _you_." He said.

Rudo could try to act like she didn't deserve the support all she wanted, but the amount of blushing she was doing was more than enough to let Conlan know how happy she really was to have heard him say that.

"W-well…" Rudo stood up, eager to get out of the area. "If you want to support me, help me out with this."

She held up a piece of paper with some strange coded message on it.

"This was in Jaune's hand instead of the amulet…" She said. "I have no clue what it says…"

"Alright then…" Conlan said as he offered a hand to Rudo.

"We'll bring it to Catlyste. She can probably figure it out. Now come on. We've got to get back to our home in Lightgrasp and…report...to..."

Conlan stopped talking.

Rudo was giving him a look that he couldn't quite describe.

All he knew was that it made him embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Rudo kept the same expression and nodded.

"Yes." She said. "I was just...thinking about something. Alright, let's go home."

So Conlan led Rudo back to everyone else, and explained the situation, before they all headed towards Lightgrasp.

* * *

 **Poison Province: Blood's Island Chasm Floor: Age of Mew: Year 656: Roygbiv Thieves' Goal**

Violet, the Vespiquen, looked over the amulet.

"Good job, Indigo." She said as she tossed the necklace into a large pile of hoarded treasure. "But it's still only one of _seven_ amulets needed for us to thaw him out of there again."

"I know, I know…" Indigo sighed. "But I did what I was told to. We just have to hope that the others can succeed as well. Hopefully also drawing less attention than me..."

"Which is why…" Violet said as she got ready to leave. "I'll be heading out to check up on them, as well as recover my own amulet. You _do_ remember where they were all supposed to go, right, Indigo?"

"O-of course!" Indigo said nervously.

"Red is in the Ground Province...Orange is in Water...Yellow is in Flying...Green is in Ghost...Blue is in Ice...I was in Grass until I tracked it to the Electric Province, and yours should be in Bug…"

"Then you'll have _no_ trouble finding us if we request assistance?" Violet asked.

"O-of course…" Indigo replied.

Violet exited with a humph.

Indigo waited until the Vespiquen, 2nd in command of the Roygbiv Thieves, was out of earshot.

She turned and looked at the stone statue with the seven indents for the amulets.

"Just six more…" She reminded herself.

"Six more amulets and we'll be able to revive you, our master. You will then teach us all your shadow arts…So just hang in there."

She looked up at the Darkrai that the statue depicted.

"Master Dismas…" She bowed.

* * *

 _ **AN0: Hilbert the Honedge was submitted by ZE DOKTER RICHTOFEN. Thank you ZDR("Ze Dokter")!(Can I call you ZDR)?**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: All of the spots for Teammates(The first wave anyways) have been filled! All thanks to you awesome people! Keep in mind that the order you see them in is not the order in which they appear. Each OC's creator will be credited in the OC's debut chapter. Here are the (1st 14) OC Teammates (Again, in no particular order):**_

 _ **Aaron: Aggron: Male**_

 _ **Shock: Manectric: Male**_

 _ **Fyrium: Frogadier: Male**_

 _ **Charlie: Charmeleon: Female**_

 _ **Catlyste: Ralts: Female**_

 _ **Rose: Roserade: Female**_

 _ **Jaune: Chespin: Male**_

 _ **Milo: Meowstic: Male**_

 _ **Gina: Glaceon: Female**_

 _ **Zack: Zorua: Male**_

 ** _Magdalene: Vulpix: Female_**

 ** _Eden: Moltres: Female_**

 ** _Brad: Buizel: Male_**

 ** _Hilbert: Hondege: (Genderless, but goes by 'He' and stuff)_**

 ** _Again, Each OC's creator will be credited in the OC's debut chapter (regardless of how small a role the OC plays in said chapter)_**

 ** _Also, if you still want to send an OC Teammate, please, I encourage it.(It turns out I was wrong with equal sex ratio, so female OCs are still encouraged) It's only an educated guess, but I don't see everyone listed above lasting the whole story._**

* * *

 ** _AN2: But Teammates are teammates! Let's get some more of those unique OCs up in this hizzouse(I'm so sorry for saying that) But while I'm here, I might as well ask for missions and dungeons too. Because you guys have been having some great ideas so far! (Hint: The lower the rank, the sooner you'll see it in action)_**

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form(review and pm until the bug is fixed please)**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form(review and pm until the bug is fixed please)**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	10. Central Province Elections Take Place

_**AN: This is just an announcement: I'm stopping with the warnings before the chapters. If you're reading the story, then surely you know perfectly well by now that it can be very dark, so I see no reason for any further warnings. (and for those of you that a curious, no, I won't be announcing where the weirdly kinky stuff happens anymore either. You'll have to find it by yourselves.) (I'm so great at introducing chapters, huh?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN 2: I know I normally don't have a second AN up here, but this is important, so I want to say it before the chapter starts: With this chapter, Team Moonbrand has enough people to split up into various groups and do multiple missions at a time (which is why I actually have the chapters set up in this Act format, so I can focus on different sets at a time). Anyways, at the end of this chapter, Team Moonbrand will be splitting in half to go on two missions at the same time. For this one particular split, I've already grouped the teams, but in future chapters, the OC's creators will have a say in what missions their OC(s) want(s) to go on. Remember, the more time your OC spends with other characters, the closer they become to said character.(wink)**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #9: The Fire Province's Capital, the Town of Lightgrasp, is a small and unwalled settlement in the middle of the Blaze Sahara. Despite being relatively unprotected, with no walls, and very few guards patrolling, the Town is widely recognized as one of the safest and most peaceful settlements in The Known World. Rumors say that the cause for the apparent safety is a secret organization of pokemon unknown to (and possibly working with) the UGM, that captures and tortures any criminals they find, being headquartered in the small town, though those are only just rumors._

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: UGM Hall: Age of Mew: Year 656: Central Provinces Elections Begin**

"All right…" Henry the Heatmor said as he handed Conlan some new Mercenary Band badges. "Three new badges issued for your three new members…"

"Are you sure about this, Conlan?" Rudo asked. "I mean...bringing all three of them onto the team? We can only have 16 at a time, and even then, only four pokemon are allowed to enter a mystery dungeon…"

"We're fine." Conlan assured her. "Our fight with Zack and Magdalene was a misunderstanding. We're all on the same side. And Hilbert…"

Hilbert answered for himself.

"I sort of...can't go back to where I came from, so I figured, 'eh, might as well join to pass the time by.' It helps that I get to chill in a place like this too."

"Not to be _that guy_ …" Zack said to Magdalene, Catlyste, and Jaune, as they sat around a nearby table. "But we should probably address the Donphan in the room…Namely the fact that this Mercenary Band is led by a human and a possessed Riolu…"

"I don't know about Conlan's deal…" Jaune said. "But Rudo's always gotten like that when she faints. It's pretty fuckin' scary when it happens, but whatever that demon is goes away when the sun comes out."

"It's just some kind of curse." Catlyste said. "Rudo is still just Rudo."

She looked over.

"But Conlan. I don't know what to think of that…"

"If Conlan really is a human…" Magdalene reasoned as her seven tails twitched and she blinked her galactic eyes calmly as she turned her head towards everyone sitting to look at each of them individually while she talked. "Then he didn't come here of his own volition. He was likely sent here by someone or something far more powerful than any of us. It would behoove us to figure out who or what that was and do what it wants. There is no point in making enemies out of a deity."

"If he spent this much time with us and didn't say anything…" Catlyste said. "Then it's probably safe to say that he doesn't want to cause a commotion. We should honor that request and not spill his secret to anyone without his expressed permission."

Magdalene nodded in agreement.

"And, now for the _other_ Donphan in the room." Zack sighed. He gestured all around, pointing out how crowded the UGM Hall was.

All sorts of Fire Type pokemon were lined up and mingling with each other.

"The hell is this?"

"Elections…" Conlan said as he and Rudo returned to the table where everyone was sitting.

"The Fire types have migrated back to the prov-"

"Not to cut the conversation," Jaune interrupted. "But, where's the sword?"

Conlan was not amused.

Rudo smacked Jaune on the had.

"Bad one armed Chespin. Bad." She scolded. "Don't interrupt people."

"He's exploring the living quarters of the hall, and likely finding a place to sleep. He's been kept in suspended animation for years on end, so he hasn't caught up on his sleep yet." Conlan answered Jaune with a sigh.

"And back to what I was saying…" He continued as he held up two slips of paper.

"Fire types are voting for their representative this week. Apparently it's the Central Provinces' turn to elect or reelect representatives for the UGM Senate for the next few years."

He handed one of the two slips of paper to Magdalene.

"Here you go."

"Oh…" She handed the slip back. "I already voted...Zack and I were in Flamewater before we went to that tower…"

"Who are you going to vote for, Conlan?" Rudo asked, curious.

"There doesn't really seem to be much of a choice…" Conlan held the slip out for everyone to see.

B the Blaziken was on the ballot, along with an option to 'abstain' from voting.

"You can...choose to abstain?" Jaune laughed.

"It's to let the Senate know that you don't approve of any of the candidates, and that another election should be held between different runners."

"Well, I think B's doing a good job all things considered…" Conlan said. "And he did let us use his old team name."

"Then you just have to wait in line to deposit that slip in the ballot box?" Zack asked.

"Nope!" Rudo grinned. "Because Conlan's the Leader of a Mercenary Band, he can just hand the slip of paper back to Henry at the front desk!"

"Then why are you back here?" Jaune wondered.

"Because I wanted to see if Catlyste has figured out what that note says…"

"Oh...this?" She handed the note that had been found in Jaune's arm at the base of Spark Tower.

"I couldn't get too much out of it, but it looked like instructions of some sort. It mentions that someone named Yellow is likely trying to steal a similar amulet somewhere in the Flying Province, so I filed the report for a mission but...with no dungeon named, it can't be accepted…"

"Which means we have to track whoever this Yellow person is down ourselves…" Zack said.

Catlyste nodded.

"I see…" Conlan said. "We can talk more about it over at Freddy's next door after I submit my vote. I talked to Henry about how the mission went, and he says that sometimes fake missions can leak onto boards. We simply happened to take one before a UGM official could remove it."

The team nodded, and Conlan went back towards the front desk.

"You'd think all these Fire Type pokemon would be more careful and not make a Pignite-stye out of my precious, precious, UGM Hall…" Henry sighed as Conlan approached the counter.

"Have you _seen_ outside the Hall lately?" a female Charmeleon asked Henry in response.

"Fire pokemon are like the Gryffindor of The Known World. If you wanted to keep the UGM Hall clean, you shouldn't have agreed to host the election again."

"You've been reading too many of those books B gave you last time you visited Charlie…" Henry sighed.

"They're pretty good." Charlie shrugged as she handed Henry a slip of paper. "But I still prefer the works of the _known_ authors. In fact, have you read-"

"See this is what I mean when I say being a Lone Mercenary doesn't suit you." Henry interrupted her.

"Um...excuse me…" Conlan took the moment of awkward silence to hand Henry the slip of paper containing Conlan's vote for B.

"Here…"

"Thanks, kid…" Henry said.

Charlie looked down at Conlan.

Conlan noticed the large gash that ran down Charlie's torso to her stomach. It looked like a terrible wound that must have taken a long time to heal.

"This kid's the leader of a Mercenary Band?" Charlie asked before sighing.

"Oh, what has the world come to?"

"That kid is the leader of Team Moonbrand." Henry answered, instigating a surprised reaction from Charlie.

" _The_ Team Moonbrand?"

Henry nodded. "The only Team Moonbrand there is."

Conlan noticed Henry give him a secret grin.

"Why don't you join _them_? I'm sure they could use someone of your skill level…"

"I….Do you think I should?"

"I know you should." Henry nodded.

Charlie looked down at Conlan again.

"What's your name, kid?"

"C-Conlan…" Conlan replied.

"Charlotte." Charlie replied as she shook his hand firmly. "Lone Mercenary. If...If you want...I'll join your team."

"That would be really helpful." Conlan nodded. "We're busy tracking down some band of thieves and could use all the help we can get."

Henry quickly handed Charlie a new Mercenary Badge and typed away into his computer.

"My team should be at the table over there…" Conlan pointed to where most of his team was. Charlie nodded and went off to introduce herself.

"What the heck was that for?" Conlan asked Henry, scared out of his mind.

"There is no way in hell that you'll be able to track down those thieves and live to tell about it." Henry replied. "I just gave you a very strong ally with nothing better to do. Although...I _should_ warn you...She can't do water, tight spaces, or heights."

"Well...that's a bummer, since the pokemon we're looking for now is somewhere in the Flying province, which I assume is-"

"Yeah.." Henry nodded. "It's _all_ heights…But that is the least of your worries right now...Because she should just about be figuring out that you aren't the Team Moonbrand she thought you were."

"The hell is this?" Conlan heard Charlie ask.

"She'll warm up to you...eventually." Henry shrugged before he pulled down the shutter of the front desk, leaving Conlan to explain the situation by himself.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Captial Town of Lightgrasp: Freddy Fletchinder's Funk Frikandels: Age of Mew: Year 656: Frozen Occult Catacombs and Cloudfront City Missions**

"I see…" Charlie was not amused with the situation she now found herself in and bit down on her Frikandel with resentment.

"So I've become nothing more than a babysitter…"

"Hey, I'll have you know that Conlan, Catlyste, and I managed to catch a Simisear commanding one of the Sapien Triage's tribes!" Rudo attempted to lend credibility to the team.

"And you've also had a member get their arm torn off because he got greedy during a fake mission." Charlie replied curtly as she nodded toward Jaune, who's stub of a shoulder now had gauze wrapped around it, as he tried to learn how to operate his utensils with only one hand.

"Well…" Hilbert said to Freddy the Fletchinder as he took Hilbert's plate back in. "That was absolutely delicious, thank you."

"Oh, you're quite welcome! Would you like another? It's free for mercenaries after all."

"Oh, no thank you. I am _stuffed_."

"Hey, Freddy…" Zack said. "You have any missions that take place in the Flying Province?"

"Or how about missions that don't necessarily have a time limit?" Jaune asked.

"Check the board, check the board." Freddy answered twice. "It's got all manner of missions there for you guys to look at."

The door to the restaurant opened.

"Welcome, welcome!" Freddy flew over cheerfully to the door. "Would you like an- Oh, Catlyste! Your team is at the corner booth!"

"Thank you…." Catlyste said quietly before she walked over towards the rest of the team.

"I think I found a mission we can take…" Catlyste said. "It's from the UGM Hall's Mission Board, so it should be good. Even though it's a C-rank mission, I think we can handle it, but I want to run it over by people just in case."

Charlie took the mission flyer and began to read.

Conlan stretched his head so he could read over Charlie's shoulder.

Rudo stretched her head so she could read over Conlan's shoulder.

"Just need an escort out of here…" Charlie read.

"The sender's name is Aaron, an Aggron, who appears to have gotten lost in the Frozen Occult Catacombs."

"But that's…" Jaune began.

"In the Ice Province…" Magdalene finished.

"Which is really friggin' cold, and really friggin' far away." Zack observed.

"Oh, that's interesting…" Charlie said as she read on.

"What? What is it? I can't see…" Rudo said as she continued trying to read over Conlan's shoulder.

"It says here that Aaron the Aggron is a Dropped Merc." Charlie replied.

She turned to Catlyste.

"Is that why you grabbed this mission?"

Catlyste nodded.

"And we have plenty of pokemon who can handle the Frozen Occult Catacombs." She answered. "It's mostly filled with Ice-Type pokemon."

"If we complete the mission…" Magdalene added. "We'll likely get a lot more recognition and a lot less confusion when people say our name. I wouldn't be surprised if completing a C-rank mission and E-rank would elevate us straight to D-rank status."

"Well, since we're aiming to become one of the top Mercenary Bands that is stationed at Castle Stoneshear with the UGM Senate, we ought to take the mission." Rudo nodded.

"And...here's one that's our level which takes place in the Flying Province…" Jaune said as he took a mission from off of the board.

"It's a simple job. A stealth mission, with no fighting necessary, gathering intel on some shady Yanmega named Yellow who recently arrived in Cloudfront City. The sender seems to be...huh..."

"What is it?" Charlie asked, losing her patience as she took the sheet from Jaune. "Give me that...huh…"

"Right?" Jaune asked.

"What? What?" Conlan had no clue what was so important.

"The sender of this second mission…" Charlie said. "It's Baran Braviary."

"Is he someone important?"

Gasps came from everyone at the table.

"He's only the Senate's Flying Province Representative!" Rudo exclaimed. "How do you not _know_ this? Where were you when he saved the Flying Province from economic disaster, or about how he personally assigns missions to _the_ Team Horizon, possibly the biggest and most celebrated Mercenary Band out there today?"

"Oh right…" Conlan said sarcastically. "Of course, how could I forget? It isn't like I've spent my whole life living far away from this place or anything."

"Why is he personally asking small and unknown Mercenary Bands to do a stealth mission?" Charlie wondered with what Conlan agreed was a healthy amount of skepticism. "Especially when he has a Mercenary Band like Team Horizon under his wing…"

"This happens all the time." Zack said. "When it comes to intel gathering, the less visible you are, the better. And it's much easier to become invisible when you don't have much presence to begin with."

"At least this one looks like an E-rank mission…" Conlan sighed. "Alright, we'll take this one too."

Everyone at the table stared at each other.

"So...how are we going to go about doing this?" Conlan finally asked. "I mean, who's going to go on which mission?"

"I think, first and foremost, I should go on the Frozen Occult Catacombs mission." Charlie announced. "I have the type advantage against Ice types, I'm most likely the strongest and most experienced one here, and I...would rather not visit any cities in the Flying Province."

"Alright…" Conlan wrote down on a piece of paper. "That's one for Frozen Occult Mission…"

"Stealth is my specialty." Zack said. "I'll be heading on the Cloudfront City mission."

"And if Zack's going on that mission, then I want to go as well." Magdalene said, a little eagerly.

"Um...okay…" Conlan said as he continued to write on the paper. "Zack...and Magdalene...going to...Cloudfront…"

"Umm…" Conlan thought for a while. "I think Rudo, you're pretty strong, so you should go with Charlie…"

Rudo nodded. "Yes. That's what I want. And you're coming too right?"

"Maybe." Conlan said. "It depends on who wants to go where."

"The Frozen Occult Catacombs Mission sounds like fighting…" Jaune said. "I think I'll do the intel gathering mission maybe search for rare items while we're in town."

"If you spend our team's funds on something stupid, I'm going to wring your neck." Rudo threatened.

"And she's another reason I'd prefer the Cloudfront City mission." Jaune added.

"Alright…" Conlan said as he continued to write down on the paper. "So far I have Charlie, and Rudo for the Frozen Occult Catacombs rescue mission, and Zack, Magdalene, and Jaune for the Cloudfront City stealth mission."

Conlan turned to Catlyste.

"Catlyste, you have a preference?"

Catlyste began to think.

"I'll...get back to you…" Conlan said.

He turned to Hilbert.

"Hilbert...you have a preference?"

"Nah." Hilbert said. "I'll just go with wherever is open."

"I see…" Conlan said.

"Cloudfront." Catlyste answered. "I'm curious to see what this Yellow Yanmega is all about."

Conlan nodded, relieved, as he wrote Catlyste's name down for the Cloudfront mission.

"I guess that means we're heading to the Frozen Occult Catacombs then." He said to Hilbert.

"Which is good." Charlie said with a nod. "Because we all have an advantage against Ice-types."

"So…" Conlan said, looking around at everyone. "Do we all know which mission we're going on?"

"Yes…" The team replied collectively.

"In that case…" Conlan said as he turned to Charlie, Rudo, and Hilbert specifically. "We should all stock up on items at some shop somewhere, because according to my map, the Frozen Occult Catacombs are pretty far from even the closest Ice Province settlement to them."

"And we should head out right away…" Magdalene addressed the rest of the team. "We don't know how long this Yellow character will remain in Cloudfront, so the quicker we arrive in the city, the better."

Everyone nodded at each other, in agreement.

"Remember…" Conlan said. "We can contact each other for help using the Mercenary badges, but I'd prefer that only happen in an _extreme_ emergency. Like if everyone's lives are on the line."

"If that's the case." Zack said. "Then your group is the one that needs to keep that in mind most of all, taking on a C-rank mission."

"It'll be fine." Charlie sighed. "I've been a Lone Mercenary for a while, and my team was C-rank before then. I take missions like these all the time."

* * *

 **Fire Province: City of Flamewater: Lullaby Clinic: Age of Mew: Year 656: Madame's Midnight**

There was silence in the hospital room where Madame Mienshao was resting.

Nobody knew how, when, or even if she would recover from her wounds.

Even if she did, the doctors had said, her spinal cord had snapped back when she was thrown against the wall, so she would be confined to a wheelchair for life.

She heard the door creak open, and expected to see the doctor.

She didn't.

The door just hung there, slightly ajar.

She sighed as the door continued to make creaking noises.

She couldn't get out of bed to close it, and she couldn't call for a doctor either. It was far too late at night, and everyone in the adjacent rooms would complain if she woke them up in order to call a doctor to close a creaky door.

She could hear construction noises from outside her shut window.

They always made it hard for her to sleep.

It was likely for the new guard tower that the City Watch was building.

Madame Mienshao sighed.

"I'll see my children again soon…" She told herself, in an attempt to stay positive.

"This mattress is as hard as a rock, and I don't feel any better than when I was brought in here, but I believe I will see my children again soon."

*bump*

She heard something scurry from beyond the door and quickly turned to see what it was.

There was nothing out there.

Just a large, dark, and empty hospital.

Wait a minute…

That wasn't right…

An empty hospital? She didn't want to call for a doctor, sure, but she should have at least been able to _see_ a worker of some sort. Doctor, Nurse, Janitor, it didn't matter, there was no way that the floor would be empty. Especially when so many patients needed constant attention.

*bump*

She heard a noise come from the window this time.

She looked over quickly, and saw that it was nothing.

Or well, it was just a piece of poop left by a Zubat that was flying by. Still though, nothing.

Finally, she saw a small yellow hand pull the door all the way open, and into her room walked a Pikachu.

"A-Are you Madame Mienshao?" He asked, nervously. "I...I'm visiting my parents here and they...they say that my brother and I will have to go to your orphanage soon. Can you please come and talk to my brother? He's really scared and he's making it hard to sleep…"

"I'd love too…" Madame Mienshao answered with a tired and kind smile. "But I'm afraid I can't move my legs. Could you help me into my wheelchair?"

"Of course…" The Pikachu said.

By the time Madame Mienshao noticed the static building up in the Pikachu's hand it was too late.

"Let me just give your legs a _kickstart_!" The Pikachu slammed his fist into the area where Madame Mienshao's spinal cord had snapped and she fell off the bed in a fit of epilepsy.

"P-P-P-e-ter…" She choked out, before she spazzed herself into a Beartic trap in the doorway, chopping her head clean off and splatter blood on the Pikachu's face.

"Imagine that…" Peter the Pikachu said as he drew his finger through some of the blood and tasted it. "Her last thought was of the child she refused to take in…"

* * *

 _ **AN0: Charlie the Charmeleon was submitted by Archeops567, thank you Archeops!(Can I call you Archeops?). And Peter the Pikachu was submitted by Pheonix of the Trinity, thank you Phoenix(Can I call you Phoenix?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: Arceheops and Ze Doktor, the two of your OCs are going with Conlan and Rudo to the Frozen Occult Catacombs. If there is anything you want your OCs to do. (Anything at all, like search for items, go after enemies, or try to get some bonding time, or maybe 'bonding time', in with another character, please tell me, because you know your OCs best.)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: William, Vix, and Ultima, that goes for you guys as well, only you're in a City, not a dungeon, so the things you can do are pretty varied. (like visit various shops/tourist attractions/restaurants/taverns/brothels/karaoke boxes/go-kart tracks, or you could try to gather intel about things other than Yellow(whom you'll be gathering intel on anyways so relax with that) And once again, if you want your OCs to spend time with any particular OC in the same team, that is**_ **highly** _**encouraged. (I'm not letting Conlan and Rudo be the only romantic pair, and I personally think inter-OC pairs would be interesting.)**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Seriously guys, I have no clue why this story is doing so well, so thank you, all you wonderful people. Here's dem submission forms for you glorious creatures:**_

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	11. Statues, Amulets, and Standard Bad Luck

_Lore Before The Legend #10: The Ice Province was once one of the more civilized provinces in The Known World until it was largely demolished during the Great Type War. Now, The Ice Province's largest civilized settlement is their capital, the incredibly small Visage Village. The barbaric tribes that have overrun the province however, enjoy the some of the largest tribal camps that The Known World has ever seen._

* * *

 **Ice Province: Frozen Occult Catacombs(B15 Floor Dungeon) Entrance: Age of Mew: Year 656: Arcanine Statues;The New Kangaskhan Statue/Deposit Box**

After taking the UGM Transport Warp Tiles to Visage Village, and then a short trek north of the settlement, through rather heavy snow, Team A, consisting of Conlan, Rudo, Hilbert, and Charlie, finally reached the large and imposing castle-like crypt known as the Frozen Occult Catacombs.

"Are we ready?" Conlan asked a huddled Rudo, Charlie, and Hilbert.

"We have some Aspear berries…" Charlie said, looking into the bag. "A few Heal Seeds...some Apples...and a single Gravelerock."

"It'll have to do…" Rudo said as she pulled her purple scarf up over her mouth in an effort to keep her lips from chapping.

"If there's someone down there who needs our help…" Everyone turned to look at the ruined castle-like structure, encased almost entirely in ice. "Then I'd rather we reach them quickly."

"Plus, it's colder than death here…" Conlan said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about…" Hilbert said. "I feel completely fine."

"You're a goddamn sword." Charlie responded. "The coldest you'd get is Cold Steel…"

"Did she just make a joke?" Rudo asked Conlan. "I mean...I'm seriously asking...I don't know if that was serious or not…"

"Alright…" Conlan said as he put his hand on the large door.

He could feel the frost trying to freeze his hand over.

"I'm going to open it, is everyone ready?"

"Oh!" Rudo began. "Wait a minute!"

She hobbled over to a statue next to the door.

"Look at this!"

Conlan looked over at the stone statue.

"It's an Arcanine Statue, so what?" He asked.

"Not just _any_ Arcanine Statue…" Charlie said. "It's one of Alexia's Arcanine Statues. She puts them up near Mystery Dungeon's she's visited. It's like a sort of...Geocache for Mercenary Bands."

"Geocache?" Rudo asked, confused.

"It was in one of the fantasy books I read." Charlie said. "It's like a sort of hidden treasure box combined with a bartering system and game that's played in the human world…"

"Yeah…" Conlan answered, realizing at that moment that Charlie didn't know that he was a human. "Normally a geocache would be hidden and there would be hints toward its location, but I can see the resemblance that Charlie's talking about."

"Maybe Alexia was inspired by the same fantasy books…" Rudo reasoned. "But Conlan...how are you familiar with any of this? I thought you came from a far away place from The Known World, there is no way you'd have the exact syme mythology that we do…"

Conlan stared at Rudo, stunned for a moment.

Apparently when whatever evil that had taken her over back in Spark Tower had called him a human, Rudo had not yet been informed.

Hilbert looked to Conlan and nodded when Conlan put a finger to his mouth to tell Hilbert to mum the word about Conlan's humanity.

Conlan decided he would tell Rudo later, in private, but right now, when they needed to enter a Mystery Dungeon, was not the best time.

"So..what are you doing?" Conlan asked Rudo.

"I'm looking for…." Rudo said as she dug around in a little compartment on the Arcanine statue's raised paw. "Anything that might help us…"

"Like?" Conlan asked.

"Like….Oooh! Like this!" Rudo pulled a One-Use Disc out of the Arcanine Statue.

"A One-Use Disc?" Charlie asked.

"Catlyste, I'm so glad you had that job at Kauffman and Farman Quality Merch." Rudo said as she took the Gravelerock and tossed in the mouth of the Arcanine.

"Send that to Cloudfront City." She told the statue.

The stripes on the Arcanine Statue began to glow in a golden light.

"Sent." The statue spoke as the light cleared.

"Wait...what?" Conlan asked confused.

"Catlyste send us a One-Use Disc!" Rudo said excitedly.

Charlie took the disc and looked in over.

"It says it's….Wake-Up Slap…" She read.

"Huh." Hilbert sighed. "I would have sent some powerful fire move, but meh, I guess fighting works."

"Alright, cool, we've played pawn shop with Team B…" Conlan said. "Now, my hand is starting to freeze to this damn door, so are we going in or not?!"

"Okay, okay, calm down kid." Hilber laughed. "We're ready. Let's go through."

* * *

 **Flying Province: Cloudfront City: Age of Mew: Year 656: Mission;Gather Intel on Yellow Yanmega**

"So, you're both from Warm Hearts Orphanage in Flamewater?" Magdalene asked Catlyste and Jaune curiously, as Zack led them into the city.

"Yes." Catlyste replied as she pocketed the Gravelerock that Rudo had sent over through the Arcanine Statues. "I've lived at the Orphanage my entire life, so this is my first time outside of the city more or less…"

"More or less?" Magdalene asked.  
"There was a...kidnapping incident…" Catlyste mumbled. "But I'd rather not remember anything about the Sapien Triage any time soon."

"What about you?" Magdalene asked Jaune.

"Oh me?" Jaune asked. "Oh...um...hang on…"

Jaune cleared his throat.

"I'm not some newborn whose parents couldn't raise them." He said proudly. "I'm a _survivor_."

He hurriedly reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of paper.

As he unfurled it, Magdalene's galactic eyes widened as she saw that it was a Wanted Poster. Depicted on the sheet was a large black Charizard.

"I assume you're both familiar with Brutus the Beast!" He said. "He attacked me and my parents without warning, as is his usual M.O….and let me tell you, I barely made it out of there alive. I managed to carry my parents to safety where they both died in my arms…"

"That's a load of shit." Zack said, without looking back.

"Brutus the Beast wouldn't just _let_ his victims escape like that. I bet your parents were killed, and you were so afraid that instead of giving either of them a proper burial, you ran as fast as your legs could carry you."

"Zack…" Magdalene scolded. "If he _did_ , then he made a wise decision. There is no reason to take on an enemy that clearly outmatches oneself in terms of strength."

"What about you?" Jaune asked Magdalene.

"You and Zack...how did you guys meet? You two a thing?"

"Oh…" Magdalene blushed. "Well, the two of us are very close but…"

She whispered into Jaune's ear so that only he could hear.

"I still need to bring it up with him...hopefully soon we will be."

"You said you were from a faraway land, not part of The Known World…" Catlyste reminded Magdalene. "Where?"

"It's hard to say…" Magdalene said. "But if I had to guess, I think it might be to the southwest of this place, past the Great Steel Wall...And there's plenty of Mystery Dungeons over there as well. Zack was swept there during a storm and…"

She brought her orange paw up to her neck.

"Well...I'd rather not get into the details of what happened after that...but it _did_ bring us very close to each other."

"Is there something under those scarves?" Jaune asked, curiously as he tried to look under Magdalene's purple and green scarves.

"Nothing…" Magdalene said as she picked up the pace.

"Hurry up, one-arm." Zack said to Jaune. "I want to head straight to the biggest source of information in the city so that we can be done with the mission sooner rather than later."

"Woah, hey wait a minute!" Magdalene walked up to him.

"We may not get a chance to come back to Cloudfront for a while. We should at least try to have fun while we're here…"

"We're gathering intel on someone suspected of being a dangerous criminal." Zack said. "We're not here as tourists. Stick close to me and I'll be able to keep you safe until we have the information we're looking for."

As the four of them entered Cloudfront City, Jaune made the mistake of looking down.

"Oh, holy-" He jumped up, skittishly.

"Ah…" A Pidgeot Guard said. "I see you've noticed that our glorious city in fact, hovering over a large canyon. No need to worry. The walkways are made out of a sturdy material, so even though they _are_ see-through, you are completely safe."

"Then…" Zack pointed to a falling pokemon. "Who's that falling?"

"Shit, really?" The Pidgeot looked down and gave a sigh. "I'll be right back…"

"I want to go home." Jaune decided.

"Not until we complete the mission." Zack said.

"I agree." Catlyste agreed. "We should gather intel quickly, and quietly, before anyone realizes why we're here."

"I personally think it would behoove us to actually pose as tourists…" Magdalene said, more out of an attempt to encourage Zack to lighten up than an actual strategy for disguise, though it was her serious suggestion.

"We could go check out the local shops and restaurants and talk to some other pokemon…"

"Other pokemon…" Jaune's eyes lit up. "I've changed my mind…"

He looked around until he saw a Swanna walking through an intersection.

"Excuse me!" He ran over to her. "Excuse me miss...Where's this town's main tavern?"

"Hey!" Zack called as he chased after Jaune. "One-arm, get back here! We need to stick together!"

"Zack wait!" Magdalene said as she at Catlyste both began to run after him, before a floating traffic light changed, and a myriad of Flying Type pokemon began to fly furiously like cars in traffic, making it impossible for the two women to cross the street.

"We were separated…" Magdalene said as she took out her Mercenary Badge. "This is an emergency, I'm-"

"No." Catlyste said quietly, though her quick action of slapping the badge out of Magdalene's paw contrasted with the quiet tone of her voice.

"We can only contact them in a _real_ emergency. We can just wait until the light turns green and then find someone to bring _us_ to the main tavern as well."

"I...I don't like being away from Zack for this long…" Magdalene said. "So many bad things could happen…"

"I'm sure he's simply keeping Jaune out of trouble." Catlyste said.

"I'm baaaacckkk!" The Pidgeot guard said as he flew back up to see that half of the Mercenary Band had left.

"Hey, where did your friends go?" He asked before shrugging. "Oh well, it's their loss...It turns out that wasn't someone falling you saw...it was someone _flying_."

He shoved his beak in towards Magdalene and Catlyste, who both backed up for personal space.

"Now...no squealing…" He said, before he cocked his head over his shoulder.

"Alright! You're clear!"

Magdalene's and Catlyste's eyes widened as they saw a Noivern with a metal jaw before them. He was wearing a cyan colored Mercenary Band scarf.

"Five Stars...Three Crowns...and a UGM Logo…" Catlyste said through heavy breaths as she noticed the symbols on the Noivern's scarf.

"Th-that means that y-you're…"

"Nezarix Noivern, leader of the Royal Rank Mercenary Band, Team Horizon, at your service…" The Noivern said with an elegant bow.

"Am I correct in believing that you lovely ladies are looking for your friends?"

"Y-...y-yeah…" Magdalene said, feeling weak. "R-right Catlyste?"

Catlyste couldn't even talk.

She just nodded.

"Wow…." Nezarix turned to the Pidgeot guard. "You were right, they _didn't_ squeal…"

 **Flying Province: Cloudfront City: The High Pigeons Inn**

"So there I was…" Jaune said to an attentive group of pokemon sitting at the bar with him.

"And the Pleasure Amulet was right there before me…"

"What did you do then?" An Altaria asked as she moved closer to Jaune.

"Please...tell us…" A Togetic did the same.

"Now...I knew it was a trap…" Jaune said. "But my company? No, they didn't have a clue. In fact, she isn't here right now, but in my Mercenary Band there is this Riolu...and she practically had her hand already on the thing…"

Zack rolled his eye as he sat in the corner, occasionally scratching his eyepatch.

All Jaune was doing was telling tall tales about how he lost his arm. It clearly wasn't worth chasing after him for. By the time he had realized that Magdalene and Catlyste were missing the Mandibuzz Innkeeper had already poured him a free drink, as well as told him to sit where he was now if he wanted to either share or learn any information that was supposed to be kept secret.

"So you jumped in the trap's way to save your teammate?" The Altaria swooned at Jaune.

"And I'd do it for you ladies too…" Jaune said as he switched between looking at the Altaria and Togetic. "Come on, have another round of drinks on me…"

"This guy is such a _gentleman_!" The Togetic said with a hiccup.

"He's so much better than that _Yellow_ creep, or whatever his name was…"

Zack's ears perked up.

"One-arm…" he whispered loudly across the room.

Jaune didn't seem to notice.

"Jaune…."

Still nothing

"Jaune, did they just say Yellow?"

"Zack!" Jaune said, finally noticing. "Come over dude, You can have one of the girls, I'll take the other! I'll put in a good word for you, just play along!"

"Shut up and listen!" Zack snapped. "What are they saying about Yellow?"

"I am a pretty swell fellow, Zack!" Jaune said loudly with a smile. "You're right!"

The Togetic and Altaria giggled gleefully as they began to surround Jaune.

"Cloudfront is awesome…." Jaune concluded to himself as the two women began to hug and mush on him.

"Dammit, One-arm!" Zack said as he got up out of his seat, and grabbed Jaune.

"Come on!" He said as Jaune was pulled away from the women. "We're leaving."

"Oh boo…" The Togetic booed. "Boo!"

A lightbulb went off in Zack's head.

"Well…" He said. "I suppose he can stay for a few more minutes…."

"Yaaay!" The women squealed.  
"But _only_ if you tell me about this Yellow pokemon I heard you talking about."

"Yeah….like…" The Altaria began. "He was like….super shady…He wouldn't even buy drinks for us...and after we offered to help him relax with our *ahem* _special_ massages."

"Did he say anything odd, or anything about where he was going?" Zack asked.

"Ummm…." The Togetic said.

"I think...he was really weird about it...he said he was looking for some sort of Golden Amulet right…?" She asked the Altaria

"Like...I think so?" The Altaria asked back.

"Golden Amulet then…" Zack said. "That sounds like-"

"Like a lot of fuckin' money!" Jaune said excitedly. He turned to the women. "You ladies know where I might find this Golden Amulet? I'll be sure to give it to you as a token of-"

"No!" Zack bopped Jaune on the head.

"Hey!" Jaune snapped back so suddenly, it took Zack by surprise. "I _offered_ to give you one, but you-"

"The drunk callgirls are _not_ what I'm scolding you about!" Zack said. "We can't just stop Yellow from taking the Golden Amulet and then just give it the fuck away to some bimbos you met at a bar!"

"But it's the perfect hiding place." Jaune reasoned. "No one would think to look there…"

"Oh my god…" Zack shook his head.

"Well…" He sighed. "Let's go back and search for Magdalene and Catlyste. They're probably-"

He stopped speaking, unable to continue breathing as he and Jaune left the High Pigeons Inn to come face to face to not only both Magdalene and Catlyste, but all of Team Horizon themselves. One of the few Mercenary Bands out there with the highest rank of Royal, and one of the most well-known Mercenary Bands, if not _the_ most well known Mercenary Band, of the modern day.

"We've got confirmation that a Yanmega was last seen heading towards The Fellsky Fjord." Magdalene said, not bothering to explain why Team Horizon was behind them.

"That's good…" Jaune said with a grin. "Because _we_ know he's after the Garden Amulet…"

"The _Golden_ Amulet!" Zack snapped at Jaune, breaking out of his starstruck trance.

"I told you…" An armored, but smallish, Zekrom whispered in Nezarix's ear. "They're after his resurrection, I bet…"

"Thank you for the information." Nezarix elegantly bowed towards Zack, before handing him the abnormally large amount of money that was their reward for completing the mission.

"Now we just need to send word to the other provinces with Mystery Dungeons guarding the Amulets…" A Feraligatr said. "And create mission requests…"

"Right…" An Escavalier nodded to show her agreement. "Electric's was taken already, so we should make requests for, first off, Fellsky Fjord in our own province, Groundquake Cavern in Ground Province, Ether Swamp in Ghost Province, Rain Dance Reef in Water Province, Spinster Jungle in Bug Province, and Frozen Occult Catacombs in Ice Province…"

"Wait a minute!" Catlyste exclaimed. "Did you just say Frozen Occult Catacombs? The rest of our team is there!"

"Well contact them… and tell them to be on the lookout for-"

* * *

 **Ice Province: Frozen Occult Catacombs B10F-B14F: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Missions Converge**

"Blue…." Aaron the Aggron said as Conlan talked with him while Hilbert and Rudo both chased after Ice-type pokemon like maniacs, while Charlie made sure no one did anything _too_ stupid.

"I joined a Mercenary Band named Skullblasterz, and we were on the tail of a bandit named Blue. He was supposedly stealing a Serenity Amulet from this location.

"That sounds like he belongs to the same band of thieves as Indigo, the thief we were just dealing with." Conlan said.

"Listen…" Aaron announced. "It's cool that you created a path for me to get back outside…" He said, almost in an effort to sound like he wasn't necessarily happy about it.

"But you all look so fragile and weak. I'll make you a deal. Instead of sending _me_ back with the badge. Send one of your own back, and take me with you. I want to beat my old team to this Blue bandit and pound his goddamn skull in. And…"

"And?" Conlan asked.

Aaron turned away.

"And…" He mumbled. "If you help me take out Blue...I'll….mm…"

"I didn't quite catch that…" Conlan said.

"I said if you help me take out Blue, then I'll join your team!" Aaron said rather loudly. "Don't make me repeat myself kid!"

"Oooohooohooo!" Hilbert said as he took himself out of an impaled and severely bloodied Snorunt. "I think I spy a _Jynx_!"

He floated out of the area.

"Ahahahahaha!" He laughed. "This so much more fun than doing it on dead spirits!"

"Umm…" Aaron pointed.  
"He's from….a special place…" Conlan reasoned. "Give him time."

"Well...we need to keep going right?" Charlie asked. "I mean, we still have a few floors left before we get to the chamber where the Serenity Amulet is allegedly being kept, and that's probably where Blue is by now. We can't dally if we want to stop him."

"And we shall feast on his entrails…" A demonic voice said from behind her.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Charlie asked as she turned, and gave what was a confused, angry, wary, and scared look all rolled up into one at Rudo, who was now standing with the rest of the group.

"Rudo?" Conlan asked.

He looked around Charlie and saw that Rudo's eyes were still perfectly fine.

He exhaled a sigh of relief.

"What?" Rudo asked. "All I said was 'I agree'...I don't know why everyone's looking at me so funny."

"Yes!" They all heard Hilbert call from the next room. "Right in the jugular!"

"Actually…" Aaron said. "How about I meet you back at base? I think maybe you're all a little too involved right now for me to intrude."

A golden light from above shined down of Aaron, and as soon as he was gone, the light disappeared.

"Aaron the Aggron has been rescued." Conlan's Mercenary Badge spoke to him. "Would you like to continue to the end of the Mystery Dungeon?"

Conlan gulped.

"Yes." He replied. "Yes we would."

* * *

 _ **AN0: All of Team Horizon was submitted by blackfang76, Thank You Blackfang!(can i call you Blackfang?) Aaron the Aggron was submitted by Call 0f Darkness, Thank You Call 0f Darkness!(You'll see more of Aaron next chapter, when even more teammates arrive and he's the only one there to greet them. That'll be fun.)**_

* * *

 _ **AN1:("Factions (Great Battle RoYale)" Advertisement) So...in case you're wondering why this chapter is up after a slightly longer period of time than usual, it's because I was writing a Minecraft fanfiction for Memorial Day (Which I didn't actually finish and upload until the 31st so that's a bit of a fail.) Anyways, if you came to this story for fun characters and kinky shit, you should go check out that one too if you haven't already (Because it has that second part). It's name, at this moment, is**_ **Factions (Great Battle RoYale)** _ **And it details four Factions battling for control of an island with a very diverse yet totally inhospitable climate in the Minecraft world.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2:("Mysteries Surround Me" Advertisement) As long as I'm shamelessly advertising for my other fics, try reading the fic I actually give the most attention to on this site(as my profile will tell you),**_ **Mysteries Surround Me: Book: 1: Kanto** _ **. As the title suggests, it's an Adventure/Mystery fic that's built in sets of 12 chapters much like anime seasons. Right now, the Grand Festival is about to start, and a whole bunch of heavy shit has been going down, so if you like this story, I'm sure it couldn't hurt to start reading that one (it gets dark too! yay!).**_ _ **It's a big book too, so it should keep you guys occupied enough until the next**_ **PMD The Last Legend** _ **chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: I really have no clue how this story is doing so well. I think it's because you're loading me up with OCs, Missions, and Mystery Dungeons, so**_ **don't you dare stop!**

 _ **Here's the forms:**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	12. Missions Supposedly Successful For Once

_Lore Before The Legend #11: Mercenary Bands max out at 16 members at a time, enough for four different teams of four to be on a mission at any given time. This rule came into play in the Age of Reshiram, the age previous the Age of Mew, when a Mercenary Band tried to systematically take over the UGM using their massive numbers to win elections. They were caught, Branded, and eventually all killed, but the scare was large enough to prompt the UGM of the time to create the 'Merc Max Rule' as it has come to be known._

* * *

 **Flying Province: Cloudfront City: The R &R Shop: Age of Mew: Year 656: Reshiram's Truths and Roygbiv Rumors**

"R&R…" Jaune said as he, Zack, Magdalene, and Catlyste all went into the shop.

"What does it stand for?"

"Why are you asking me?" Zack asked back.

"The owner's names…" Catlyste said quietly as she looked up and down the display of items.

"You looking for something in particular?" Magdalene asked.

Catlyste nodded.

"You gonna….tell us what it is…?" Zack asked.

Catlyste nodded again.

"Well, what is it?" Jaune asked, rather excited. "It's a rare item, right? Please tell me it's a rare item!"

Catlyste pointed.

"That." She said.

The other pokemon followed her finger to a book.

"A book?" Jaune asked, a little underwhelmed. "Man, those aren't rare...Hell, in the Psychic province alone there's at _least_ 2 billion."

"Hyperbole much?" Zack asked him.

"What's a hyperbole?" Jaune asked Magdalene.

"A large exaggeration." Magdalene quickly answered Jaune's question before walking up to Catlyste.

"Why do you want to get that book?" She whispered. "What's in it?"  
"It's called Reshiram's Truths." Catlyste said. "It was allegedly written by the legendary Reshiram himself, and helped facilitate the Age of Reshiram."

"That was the age before this one, right?" Magdalene asked.

Catlyste nodded.

"Right. Before that team of women mercenaries from the Psychic province defeated him and brought about the Age of Mew, our age, and the first age since before the UGM to not be dictated by religious propaganda."

"But...why do you want Reshiram's religious texts?"

"For two reasons…" Catlyste said. "One is practical, while the other is more...personal."

Magdalene sighed. "I won't ask you about your personal reason, since it isn't my place, but I would very much like to know the practical reason behind purchasing this book."

"Well…" Catlyste explained. "This book is a collection of prophecies written by Reshiram." She paused and looked Magdalene in her galactic eyes. "And I believe that we might have stumbled into one of the later ones. It talks about seven sinners awakening a living nightmare using identical talismans strewn about The Known World."

"I see…" Magdalene nodded. "And you think this might be referring to the Roygbiv Thieves."

"Well…" Catlyste admitted. "I'm unsure, but it might be worth mentioning that directly before that prophecy, is a smaller one, that we have both experienced."

"We have?" Magdalene asked.

"Again, it's vague." Catlyste said. "But it goes something like this: ' _A Fire Type, my chosen champion, will descend upon your world and establish a Mercenary Band with the name of another.'_ and if what we heard about Conlan is true…"

"Ah…" Magdalene said, understanding Catlyste's reasoning. "So that's why…"

"You ladies going to buy something, or are you just making your boyfriends wait by the door?" An Unfezant from the behind the counter asked.

"B-b-boyfriend?" Magdalene's already red face somehow became even more red.

"N-no, Zack and i aren't… um...I mean...it's not I...I mean...Um…"

"None of us are together like that." Catlyste answered the Unfezant with a straight face.

"My apologies then." The unfezant shifted to a more polite tone. "But your friends do look quite about ready to leave. They have already purchased a good amount of food and healing items, as well as a statuette of Nezarix. Lucky kid that Chespin, that's the only statuette of its kind in the world."

"Did Jaune just spend our money on a useless toy?" Magdalene asked in a whisper.

Catlyste looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Zack disciplining Jaune.  
"Don't! Buy! Stupid! Shit!." Zack said with each smack on Jaune's head.

"I think we won't have to worry about it again…" Catlyste said back to Magdalene before returning to her conversation with the Unfezant at the counter.

"I'd like to purchase that Reshiram's Truths book, please." She said as she pointed to the book.

"Very well…" The Unfezant said as he bent down, opened the case the book was being kept in, and brought it back up to the counter.

"That'll be 1500 poke."

"That much money?" Magdalene's eyes went wide.

"It's a rather old book." The Unfezant said. "It took Raine and me a lot of time to translate it into the modern language we speak today, so of course I want to make sure my wife and I get our money's worth for the work we did."

"It's fine." Catlyste said quietly. "I have the money saved up from my old job working for Kauffman and Farman."

"So...The R&R stands for…?" Magdalene asked the Unfezant at the counter.

"Well, that's the initials of my name as well as my wife's name. You could call this store Raine and Rey if you really wanted to, but we prefer R&R because it can also mean rest and relaxation."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rey." Magdalene gave a small bow with her head. "My name is Magdalene, this is Catlyste, and those two over there are Zack and Jaune."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Rey smiled back. "May I ask why you might be buying this book?"

"Well…" Magdalene said. "We recently ran into one of the Roygbiv Thieves and-"

"Say no more." Rey held up a wing, and turned to dig through a drawer behind him, before pulling out some sheets of paper.

He cleared his throat before reading the one on the top of the pile.

"I am sorry, but I cannot just give any information away about the amulets, especially not to strangers. I hope you understand. Please know that I am busy with this shop and do not wish to attract any trouble. My wife would be very cross if that were to happen. If you truly wish to know more about the amulets and what I believe them to be for, seek out Blood's Island Chasm, in the northeast of the Poison Province. At the end of that dungeon, you should find the answer you seek. I however, will not tell you anymore, since you are strangers, and I do not believe I can trust you just yet. Now, if you could please leave, I have decided to close up shop early."

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: UGM Hall: Age of Mew: Year 656: Aaron Meets Others Looking To Join**

"Let me get this straight…" Henry the Heatmor said behind his front desk, as not only Aaron, recently returned to the Hall from the Frozen Occult Catacomb, but also three other pokemon were looking to join Team Moonbrand, all under the somewhat correct assumption that it was a new team filled with rookie mercenaries. "You...all four of you...want to join Team Moonbrand?"

All four of them nodded silently.

"Hmm…" Henry hummed as he searched through what seemed to be a logbook of some sort.

"It says here that the leader is in...Frozen Occult Catacombs…"

"Yes." Aaron said. "That was for a mission request I sent out so that I could leave. That place is like a maze."

"Well, if you're a rescue, and you're claiming Conlan already gave you permission, right?"

Aaron nodded.

"In that case, I think these other three are _your_ problem now, Moonbrand rookie." Henry said almost too cheerfully as he pulled the shutters down over his desk.

Aaron turned to the other three pokemon.

"So let's see what we've got here…" He looked over the pokemon looking to join.

In the center was a female Roserade, on her left, a male Meowstic, and on her right, a male Buizel.

"You." He pointed to the Buizel on the Roselia's right.

"What's your name kid?"

"B-Brad…" The Buizel answered. "I want to join as more of an item gatherer and weapons maker, because I think this team could probably use one…b-but! But! I'm not like, that weak or anything like that. I can hold my own in fights if I have to..." He was speaking rather loudly, as though he hadn't learned what an 'indoor voice' was.

"Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute…" The Meowstic said as he gestured towards Aaron, completely unafraid of the size difference and type disadvantage should what he say be taken the wrong way. "This guy only _just_ became a member of the team, he's practically in the same boat as us, you don't have to sound so nervous…"

"Name?" Aaron shot a serious glance at the Meowstic.

"I'm Milo." The Meowstic said as he gave an amiable grin, and addressed not just Aaron, but Brad and the Roserade woman as well. "And don't let the glorious navy blue coat with white accents fool you, I'm only _half-_ Meowstic. My father happens to be a Lucario, and I'm following in his footsteps as an explorer, and so far, everything I've seen has been so much cooler than just _hearing_ about it back home, and I thought, well, if I can help people, make money, _and_ explore on top of all that, then boy, I should really find a Mercenary Band that could use me, and it looks like this one is just taking anybody."

"I'll be the judge of that…" Aaron said, refusing to yield any sort of welcoming emotion to Milo, more out of wanting to maintain the powerful and cold steel-type image he wanted others to see him as.

"I should mention…" Milo said, realizing exactly what Aaron was doing. "That because of my lineage, I also have the ability to sense auras...and you...I'm absolutely positive that you're just going to let all of us join, at least temporarily, until this Conlan character returns."

Aaron was about to say something, when Milo raised one of his paws. "No worries bro, I'll go look for missions we can do."

He was almost out the double doors when he turned around.

"Um...this is embarrassing but….um...where do they keep mission boards for starting teams?"

"Sheltered little-..." Aaron said under his breath.

"You can check downstairs of this building." The Roserade finally said in a helpful and cheery voice. She radiated a sweet fragrance as she pointed towards the stairs leading down to the next floor of the hall.

"Thank you very much miss….um…"

"Oh, no 'miss' please. You can just call me Rose."

Believing the fact that Aaron hadn't yet given any objections to the three of them joining to mean that he had already approved of them as members, she turned to both Aaron and Brad as she continued to speak.

"I'm looking forward to working with you all, very much. Together, I believe we can make the world a more delightful place."

"Wait a minute…" Aaron said to everyone as they all started to head downstairs. "I never said that I could just let you guys on the team…"

They were all downstairs. The only one who could have possibly heard him was Milo, who already seemed to excited to care about 'facts'.

"We _steel_ need to test your _metal_!" Aaron gave a double pun, before letting out some laughs.

The shudder of the front desk slid open.

"Tough crowd huh?" Henry asked.

Aaron began to hurry towards Henry angrily when he realized that Henry had caught him telling a bad joke in what he thought was solitude.

"Aaannnd closing back up…" Henry said as he pulled the shutters back down.

As he heard Aaron, reluctantly, stomping downstairs (not through anger, just because he was a large Aggron, and couldn't really tiptoe), Henry took out a rusty old Mercenary Band badge of his.

"Sorry about that…" He said. "I had to stop because the noise that was covering our conversation had ended, but I'm alone now, so we're good."

"That's great." A voice sighed. "But what are we going to do? You said it was a Roygbiv thief? That team can't handle fighting the Roybiv Thieves, granted those seven aren't anyone _too_ threatening like the Accolytes, but I still don't think I approve of-"

"I know, I know…" Henry said. "But, hear me out here...If we can create a scenario where a mission calls for the capture of one of them, we can bring them back here, and we can keep them in the... _Subterranean District_ of town…We might be able to get enough information to get one of the Specialist Bands from Stoneshear on the case…"

"But there's no way Aerona would...wait...no, actually, I take that back. I have an idea. Thanks Henry, keep up the good work!"

"You too, Leader." Henry said.

A ringing of a bell was heard.

"Someone's returned to the Hall, I've gotta go." Henry hung up the phone, opened the shutters, and saw the two twin Litleo siblings scurrying around.

"Hey! I said, you can't run around in here! Either go upstairs to your mother's office, or play outside!"

"Okaaaayyyy…" The Litleo twins giggled as they rushed up the stairs.

* * *

 **Ice Province: Frozen Occult Catacomb Final Floor: Age of Mew: Year 656: VS Blue**

"Okay…" Conlan said as he, Rudo, Hilbert, and Charlie, all came up towards a sleeping Beartic, clutching an amulet in his hand.

"I can't see from here…" Conlan said to Rudo. "Is that the-?"

"Yeah, I think that's the same type of amulet from Spark Tower!" She said, excitedly.

"Shhhh!" Charlie shushed Rudo. "That dumbass is sleeping. We have the perfect opportunity to take the Amulet from him if we just-"

"Hyaaaaaahhhh!" Hilbert charged for the hand holding the amulet.

The Beartic let out a loud snore, that echoed through the frozen room so roughly that icicles began to fall from the ceiling.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Conlan said as Hilbert just barely dodged an icicle in time.

"Leave, Now!" The Beartic snored again.

The ice above Charlie was beginning to melt.

"Charlotte, lookout!" Rudo called.

Charlie looked up just in time to see the Brine attack.

"Shit!" She cursed as she dug through the ice and the water from the brine began to follow her.

"Charlie!" Conlan called down the hole in the ground.

"He's using _Sleep Talk_!" Charlie yelled as she appeared from the ground and lunged at the Beartic who simply rolled over to avoid being hit.

The water that was following Charlie, came out of the same hole that she had.

"Haaahhh!" Charlie shot a Hidden Power attack at the water following her, and it all seemed to be absorbed by the green energy she had emitted.

"Sleep Talk?" Conlan asked. "Then…We have to fight _him_?"

"Hyahhhhh!" Hilbert charged at the Beartic again. "

"I said...Leave!" The sleeping Beartic smacked Hilbert to the icy ground without any problem.

"The fuck is with this guy?" Hilbert asked.

"I am Blue, of the Roygbiv Thieves…" The Beartic answered as more icicles began to fall from the ceiling.

"Hilbert look out!" Conlan called as he himself just barely dodged one of the falling ice spikes of terror.

"Yeah-yeah-oooowwww fucking _hell_ that hurt!" He shouted as his cloth was ripped off by an icicle he had failed to notice.

"Oh fucking...that is fucking _it_!" He said. He charged for Blue again.

"Hup! Hyaaah! Hup!" Rudo was meeting the falling icicles head on, and smashing each one with her fisted up paws but she could only focus on the icicles in her general vicinity.

"Conlan!" Charlie shouted at Conlan. "Hilbert looks pissed! He's going to get crushed if he tries to take on a monster like that by himself! You're the leader of this team, do something!:

"Rudo!" Conlan said as he just barely dodged another icicle. "Blue's going to attack Hilbert once he gets too close. Think you can distract him so that doesn't happen?"

"What do you have in mind?" Rudo asked.

Conlan glanced up at the perpetually freezing and falling icicles.

"Alriiiighhht." She smiled as she realized the same plan.

"In that case, why don't you join in?"

She tossed Conlan the One-Use Disc.

Conlan grinned as it disappeared into his hand, and his mind was suddenly flooded with the knowledge of how to use the most brutal wake-up slap the world had ever seen.

"Now!" Conlan yelled as he noticed Hilbert getting close to Blue, slicing through the falling icicles like they were nothing more than butter.

"Up…" Rudo jump up towards a falling icicle as Conlan began to run towards Blue head on.

"Hah!" Rudo Force Palmed the large ice spike towards the sleeping Beartic.

"Hmmm…" Blue gave a mumbled snore. "I…..said…. _Leave_!" He yelled as, surprisingly, he stood up, and punched the icicle that Rudo had shot his way.

"Hyaaaah!" Hilbert yelled as he led a large Night Slash attack across Blue's right eye all the way down to his jaw, leaving a large amount of blood on the right side of his face, plenty of which was dripping onto his chest.

"Yaaahhh!" Conlan's Wake-Up Slap paw collided with the left side of Blue's face, Conlan's eyes widened as he saw that he and Hilbert collectively had hit hit with so much force that Blue had unintentionally released his grasp on the amulet.

"Rudo!" Charlie yelled, as it was closest to Rudo now.

Rudo quickly grabbed the artifact and, as Blue fell to the ground, unconscious, Rudo also fell.

"Rudo?" Conlan asked, shocked as he ran up to her.

He looked over her for bruises, but besides the few she had already received earlier, she looked fine.

He held his head to where he assumed her heart would be.

"Oh, thank goodness, she's still breathing…"

"Maybe it's the amulet?" Hilbert posited.

Conlan took the Amulet out from Rudo's hand, and instantly fell asleep as Rudo woke up to find him on top of her.

Her aura sensing appendages stretched back towards the floor of the cavern.

"C-Conlan…?" She asked nervously.

"It's that amulet…" Charlie said to Rudo, pointing to the amulet he was holding. "It makes whoever is in possession of it fall asleep, permanently apparently…"

"P-permanently?" Rudo asked nervously, before quickly taking the amulet back from Conlan, and falling right back asleep again.

"Ugghhh…" Conlan groaned as he stood up.

"Yeah, I think it's the amulet too." He said. He picked the sleeping Rudo up and through some sort of flexible miracle, reached into his bag and pulled out his Leader's badge. "Alright...I think I speak for all of us when I say that we should turn this amulet in to B or whomever we give these things to right away, and that we never come back here ever again."

Charlie and Hilbert both wholeheartedly agreed.

As the four of them left the dungeon, Blue regained consciousness.

He called Indigo, who was over at Blood's Island Chasm. "Hey, Indigo…" He said. "It's Blue."

"Blue?" Indigo asked. "Did you get the amulet?"

"Well...here's the thing about mine...It was the Serenity Amulet, so I won't personally be delivering it, but a naive band of Mercs will eventually make their way there, and we'll be waiting for them when they do."

* * *

 _ **AN0: OCs, OCs, OCs, OCs, Boy do we have quite the group debut today!**_

 _ **Rey(and his family when they appear) was submitted by Tambry96bj, thanks Tambry(Can I call you Tambry?)**_

 _ **Brad the Buizel was submitted by Gogoat, Thanks Gogoat!**_

 _ **Milo the Meowstic was submitted by Lord of Dong, Thanks Lord of Dong!**_

 _ **Rose the Roserade was submitted by Lucariofan115, Thanks Lucariofan(Can I call you Lucariofan?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: The wait was longer because I had finals. But again, I want to state that even though they're over and i can write more, don't expect me to just pump out chapters. (We're kinda going for a good quality story, and while I'd love to toot my own horn, I can write pretty well, pretty fast, but if I write too fast, it won't be nearly as pretty)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Four more OCs left to join the team (And three of them will be joining rather soon), and once they do, No one is safe anymore. This like, entire Roygbiv Thieves Arc is**_ **Child's Play** _**compared to what's in store. You've all been warned.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3:**_

 _ **For those of you that don't mind/would like your OC bonding with other OCs(both platonic and romantic) Or becoming friends with Conlan or Rudo, If you're ever wondering about how well your OC is getting along with another team member, there are two ways to find out. You can PM me and I'll tell you the rank of Closeness between your OC and everyone else on the team, but also, if I feel like characters have spent enough time together to become closer, you'll start seeing Support Conversations (Think Fire Emblem Fates (or Awakening if you want), only more ranks of closeness.)**_

 _ **It starts at E(acquaintances), then D, then C, then B, then A(friends with possible romantic interest in each other, this is the earliest a romantic relationship can be started), then S, then Y(this is the highest rank they can be and still feel completely platonic about each other, consider it a BFF thing. romantically, it represents a growing amount of sexual tension between the two characters), then X(this is the highest rank they can be without being together, and it signifies an abnormally large amount of sexual tension between them,), and finally M(bf/gf, or a married couple if they're old enough for that.)**_

 _ **You'll see examples of these next chapter, so if you don't get it, don't worry. You will soon.**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: OCs, Missions, Dungeons, you all know the drill, right?**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	13. Logos, Ethos, and Pathos

_**AN:**_ **Most** _**Chapters Will Have Between 0 to 2 Support Conversations in them. This chapter, however, is just to get you used to what they look like. If A chapter contains any Support Scenes, they will be shown before the**_ _Lore Before The Legend.,_ _**so you can skip past them if you do not wish to read them.**_

 **Support Scene: Catlyste and Magdalene: Rank D Reached**

"Catlyste?" Magdalene asked as she walked around, looking for Catlyste. "Caaaatlyyyysttttte?"

"Yes?" Catlyste asked, finally appearing before her.

"Oh there you are!" Magdalene walked up to Catlyste and handed her some papers. "You drew up these battle schematics, didn't you?"

"I think so…" Catlyste replied quietly. "It was just something I was doing in my spare time…"

"Well, I think they're really good. Not only do you have a formation set up where our ranged attackers can cover our physical fighters, but you've also taken the time to work out various tweaks to the arrangements depending on who is involved in the fight. If you don't mind, I'd love to help you come up with an even more serious version of these!"

"For what?" Catlyste asked.

"Well, if we have battle plans, and work is slow, we can have the team do some drills out by Rudo and Conlan's house in order to perfect the strategy, so that we all know what to do when a real battle comes along."

"I see…." Catlyste said. "Alright then…."

She reached into her bag and pulled out an incredibly large stack of paper sheets.

"These are a few of my rough sketches-..."

Magdalene started at the vast amount of battle tactics ideas that Catlyste had come up with.

"I think I might've bitten off more than I can chew here…" She mumbled.

 **Support Scene: Zack and Jaune: Rank D Reached**

"Jaune…" Zack said as he sat next to Jaune in the large UGM Hall. "We need to have a serious talk."

"Yeah…?" Jaune asked as he fiddled with miscellaneous items he had both found and purchased while on his most recent mission.

"You're going to blow our whole Mercenary Band's funds if you keep buying everything that looks shiny. So I've decided that from now on, I'll be holding all of your money."

"Woah, hang on for a second!" Jaune stood up. "You can't be serious! The items I buy are really rare and can sell for upwards of three times what I paid for them!"

"Forgive me if I find that the idiot who got his arm chopped off isn't the most reliable source of information."

"No!" Jaune seemed oddly serious about this. "I can prove it to you!" He gave Zack one of the items he had been fiddling with. "Go out and try to pawn this off! I promise you you'll get back more money than I spent on it!"

Zack sighed. "Fine. I'll try to pawn it off, if only to prove you wrong and put your money in a safe place."

With that, Zack took the small round item and left. Jaune let out a relieved sigh, and went back to fiddling with his collection.

 **Support Scene: Conlan and Hilbert: Rank D Reached**

"Hey...Conlan…" Hilbert said relaxingly as Conlan walked into a pitch black room.

"Hilbert, I can't see…" Conlan said.

"I know." Hilbert agreed. "I love it, this room is just like Nowhere."

"Yeah...I guess so." Conlan agreed. "So...what is the reason for you wanting me to come over?"

"Well…" Hilbert said. "I'm just a tad intrigued I guess. How exactly did you turn into a Chimchar? And what did you look like before that?"

"I'd rather not talk about that right now…" Conlan sighed. "What about you? How did you end up in Nowhere? What were you doing in suspended animation?"

"If you must know, I was deemed far too dangerous to be allowed to roam freely throughout nowhere." Hilbert said.

"Really?" Conlan asked, confused. "You don't seem like the type of pokemon that others would categorize as dangerous…"

"Do I have you interested?" Hilbert asked.

"You do…" Conlan replied.

"Good." Hilbert said. "When you feel ready to open up to me about your past, I'll open up to you about mine, deal?"

Conlan's eyes widened as he realized what Hilbert had just done.

"Well played, sword, well played. You have a deal. I'll be back soon enough."

 **Support Scene: Rudo and Charlie: Rank D Reached**

"Rudo…" Charlie sighed as she got fed up with Rudo trying to read over her shoulder. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"What are you reading?" Rudo asked.

"If you must know, it's called _The Wanderings of Banette_ and it's a horror story about a Banette that is ostracized from her community for a crime she didn't commit and then hunted down by both Mercenary Bands, as well as the true culprits, and she has to fend for herself against them."

"Woah!" Rudo's eyes widened. "And all that actually happened?"

"No." Charlie replied. "This is a work of fiction, though I suppose all fiction does come from nonfictional inspiration."

"What's this word?" Rudo pointed to a word over Charlie's shoulder.

"Oh...This book might contain some...adult language that you may not be familiar with." Charlie said.

"What's this word then?" Rudo asked as she pointed to another word.

"Rudo...that's just the letter 'I'. When some says it like that, they're referring to themselves…"

Rudo began to slink away. "I know what 'I' means…"

"Do you...Do you not know how to read?" Charlie asked, wondering if that might have been the real reason Rudo had been staring so intensely over her shoulder.

"I-I can read!" Rudo protested. "I just ask people what words mean, memorize what they look like, and then-"

"That's not reading." Charlie said.

"Well, could you teach me then?" Rudo asked as she shifted. "I'd like to be able to read more advanced books like you and Conlan and Catlyste…"

"Maybe." Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie, you're the best!" Rudo cheered before she left the room, leaving Charlie alone.

"I...only said 'maybe'..."

 **Support Scene: Conlan and Rudo: Rank A Reached**

"Hey Rudo…" Conlan said as he brought in some mail from the mailbox. "So...Whoever it is that brings us our mail, I think they made a mistake…"

"What do mean?" Rudo asked as she walked out of the bedroom to meet Conlan.

"This box." Conlan put the box on the ground. "I don't remember our team ever ordering something this big, do you?"

"Does it say that it's for us?" Rudo asked.

"Yeah, it's got both of our names on it…" Conlan said as he began to open the box.

"W-wait!" Rudo said as she grabbed Conlan's hand and pulled him away from the cardboard box.

"What is it?" Conlan asked. "I was just going to open-"

"I do actually remember ordering something." Rudo said. "It should be a training dummy that we can set up together. We can put it out front on the opposite side of the mailbox."

"Alright, yeah, that sounds great." Conlan said. "But we had the money for this already. If you wanted a training dummy, why did you wait until just now?"

"B-because...It was our one month anniversary…"

"Our _what_?" Conlan asked as he stumbled back, blushing with embarrassment.

"No, I meant of Team Moonbrand! Of forming our Mercenary Band!" Rudo hastily explained, blushing just as much as Conlan was.

"Oh my goodness, that's right, isn't it? If that's the case, how about, once we set up this training dummy, we round up our team and take them all out to dinner? Does that sound fun?"

Rudo seemed oddly disturbed by the suggestion until some sort of idea seemed to pop into her head.

"Alright…" She said. "But you and I will be sharing one of those meals for two. I'm your partner pokemon after all, and should be recognized as such."

Conlan gave a laugh as he nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great! Now let's get this dummy set up!"

Rudo smiled as she nodded back. "Right!"

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #12: Red the Rhyperior, the stoic and tactful leader of the Roygbiv Thieves, was once part of a powerful Mercenary Band, until it was disbanded thanks to the interference of one of it's more powerful members: Dismas, the very pokemon he is collecting amulets to free._

* * *

 **Fire Provence: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Age of Mew: Year 656: All Together Again**

"Henry?" Conlan asked as he carried Rudo into the UGM Hall, followed by both Hilbert and Charlie.

"Henry?"

"What?" Henry asked as he came down the stairs, rubbing his head. "It's so early in the morning, my goodness, you should keep it down. There's a special bell on my desk you know. Ring that if you need to speak to me. It makes a noise that only I can hear."

"Only you? How so?"

"Did I pry into why you knew how to play B's weird castle game?"

"Chess…" Conlan corrected him. "But I get your point. Sorry, I didn't know it was that personal a subject."

"It's not…." Henry sighed. "But it's important none the less, so I'm afraid I can't tell you. In any case, you got a few new members while you were away and-"

Henry stopped short as he noticed the amulet in the sleeping Rudo's hand.

"Why do you have that?" He asked seriously. "Put that in a container or something right now."

"The second we touch it though, we fall asleep…" Conlan said. "We can't put it away if we tried."

Henry sighed. "Hang on…."

He took out a pair of children's gloves from under his desk.

Conlan's eyes widened.

"A friend of mine used to own gloves just like those…" He said.

"So you know what these are too, eh?" Henry asked.

"I see…" Charlie looked over the gloves. "If Conlan put one on, he would be touching the amulet directly, so he'd be able to stay awake while holding it."

"So...where's the thief that was after it?" Henry asked as a gloved Conlan took the amulet away from Rudo and she began to wake up.

"C-Conlan?" She asked hazily.

Almost as if it was instinctual now, her aura sensing appendages shot behind her ears and she looked ready to scream.

"Woah-hey!" Conlan said trying his best to stay balanced while Rudo struggled to get out of his arms. "All I did was carry you back here while you kept hold of that amulet!"

Rudo's aura sensing appendages slowly descended back down, and she blushed heavily as Conlan gently put her feet on the floor.

"Sorry...I just...In the dream there was…"

Everyone present gave her a confused look.

"I'm going to go train back at our house for a while!" She quickly announced before running out the door, and almost crashing into the four new recruits. "Excuse me!" She said as she rushed passed them.

"There he is." Aaron pointed towards Conlan as he talked to the three pokemon looking to join. "He's the leader."

"In that case…" Milo said as he walked towards Conlan and held out a paw.

"My name's Milo. If this Mercenary Band will be doing a lot of traveling to different places, or going on any expeditions, please be sure to bring me along. I love exploring, and I'm pretty good in a fight if I do say so myself."

"Sure." Conlan said, happy to have all the help he could possibly get.

"Conlan…" Charlie whispered. "You...you _do_ know that only 16 members are allowed on a Mercenary Band at any given point right?"

"Then we'll still have 4 slots left." Conlan retorted.

"Well, the UGM keeps records of deaths on a certain team, and they can lower the team's rank if too many deaths occur, furthermore, a lot of Mercenary Bands only accept people they know and trust into their ranks, and so far you've accepted pretty much-"

"No! I'm not giving it up!" Jaune yelled as he stumbled through the double doors and began running around the lobby holding a statuette of Nezarix, the leader of Team Horizon.

"That thing will sell for 50 times the price of what you bought it for! Think of the funds you're not letting us have access to!" Zack chased after him.

"Zack, wait, don't run so fast, or scream so loud!" Magdalene called as _she_ chased after _him_.

Catlyste, buried in the Reshiram's Truths book she was reading, walked into a support beam.

"-Anyone…" Charlie finished.

"The first come first served thing has worked out so far…" Conlan shrugged.

"Except for the fact that one of your members lost an arm and that you died and I had to bring you back." Hilbert casually said. "Actually...Now that I think about, for a Rookie Mercenary Band taking on such dangerous missions right away, that's a pretty good record…"

"No it isn't!" Charlie exclaimed. "It only reflects poorly on Conlan's decision making skills."

"Well, what would you suggest, hot temper?" Milo asked, entering the conversation.

"I'm suggesting we quit wasting our time allowing the inexperienced to join." Charlie said. "If Conlan wants this Mercenary Band to succeed, he's going to need pokemon like...pokemon like….like Shock!"

"Shock?" Rose asked curiously as she walked up to the conversation, her eyes glowing. "It would be so _wonderful_ to bring such a skilled Mercenary out of retirment."

"I gotta say, that sounds great…" Milo admitted. "But just one thing….Who is Shock?"

"Who is Shock?" Aaron asked back. "Only one of the last living members of Team Shockwave! You've heard of them right? They were once a Royal Rank Mercenary Band for the Electric Province!"

"That big, huh?" Conlan asked.

"Yeah, but...Shock quit before they were disbanded." Brad the Buizel said, eager to show off his knowledge of the event. "Apparently his mate died while on a mission, and he quit the second they returned."

Conlan nodded.

"Now...I don't mean to be rude…" He said as he looked at Brad and Rose. "But...who are the two of you?"

"Oh…" Rose giggled. "My apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners…" She gave and elegant bow, creating a soothing fragrance throughout the room. "My name is Rose. And I-"

"Rose?" Charlie asked. "As in..the Tragic Cheer?"

"I see someone has read about me…" Rose laughed.

"And I'm Brad…" Brad said to Conlan. "If at all possible, I'd like to become more of an item gatherer and maker for this team than a fighter, but that doesn't mean I can't still go on violent missions you might think you need me for. I'm pretty good and can hold my own, I think."

Conlan nodded to the pokemon.

"Nice to meet all of you, Milo, Rose, Brad. My name's Conlan. I'm sure you'll get acquainted with the rest of the team in no time."

"Conlan…" Charlie said. "Are you saying-?"

"Welcome aboard." Conlan said with a smile, happy to have made some more friends.

Charlie shook her head.

"We're gonna die…"

"There, there…" Hilbert said. "It's actually pretty nice and calm down there."

* * *

 **Steel Provence: Captial Town of Southshore: Stoneshear Castle UGM Senate Hall: Age of Mew: Year 656: Senate Head Aerona**

"Aerona…" B said as he knocked on the door to Aerona's office. "I bring news of the Roygbiv situation…"

Aerona opened the door, and looked up at B.

"Did I say you could address me without the title?"

"Senate Head, Aerona Aegislash, may you please honor me by lending me your ear?"

"Come in…" Aerona said with a slight giggle. "Ya goof."

"It's amazing…" B said as he walked around Aerona's office, which was full of various books, mostly about battle strategy.

"Yes, my late husband was quite the mess-maker…" Aerona said. "He had the hubris to go out on that stupid mission and left me not only with heading the Senate until we can agree on a new one, but to think he gave me this giant mess of an office to clean up as well. He never was the most organized…"

"I imagine it must be hard for you, running things in Armon's place…" B said as he ran a finger across a dust covered desk.

"Nothing is more mentally taxing than putting up with you lot every week and every time an emergency happens." Aerona said. "In any case though...what did you want to talk about."

"I want to create a mission." B said. "I want to capture a Roygbiv Thief."

Aerona raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you know the standard policy for such-"

"We are already in possession of one of the amulets. They cannot complete their goal any longer."

"Interesting." Aerona said. She began to pour a cup of tea. "Perhaps this merits further conversation after all."

* * *

 **Fire Provence: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Moonbrand HQ Front Yard: Age of Mew: Year 656: Three Candidates**

"So…" Charlie said. "I've checked the records, and found two other candidates for us to seek out if we want a full Mercenary Team in addition to Shock, the retired Manectric Merc."

"This is so exciting!" Rudo said, clearly quite excited. "We're going to build up an entire Mercenary Team, Conlan!" She shook his arm.

Conlan laughed. It was cute how she was so excited over this, especially when pretty much everyone else was treating it as seriously as possible.

"For starters…" Charlie cleared her throat. "We should make our way towards the Fighting Province, and start looking for _this_ Mercenary."

She slid a profile of a Glaceon onto the sand for everyone to look at.

"Gina the Glaceon…" She said. "A Mercenary who seems to have the miraculous ability to always escape death, and currently unaffiliated right now, since other Mercenary Teams think she might be cursed."

Conlan noticed Rudo put a hand towards the hidden mark on her neck.

"We'll find her and recruit her." He decided. He had a feeling that's what Rudo wanted him to do, which was only strengthened by the smile she gave him after hearing his answer.

"Hold on…" Charlie said. "There's still one more mercenary out there for us to go looking for. He was last seen in the Water Province."

"The Water Province eh?" Jaune asked. "Was he searching for sunken treasure?"

"I doubt that." Charlie said. "His name is Fyrium, he's a Frogadier and a Lone Mercenary, but...he never stays in one place long. It's entirely possible that whoever heads to the Water Pronvince looking for him will have a harder time finding him than our other teams."

Everyone was silent.

Finally, Catlyste spoke up.

"Conlan...who should go where?"

"M-me?" Conlan asked, caught a little off-guard. "I was thinking that I could leave it up to you guys to choose where you want to go…"

"Well…" Magdalene closed her eyes and thought. "How about we all take some time to think about where we want to go, and if we aren't fast enough in getting back to you, we'll be stuck with our second, or maybe even third choice. You're the leader after all. We can try to decide on our own, but you can solve any problems that arise."

"I...guess that makes sense…" Conlan said.

He turned to Rudo. "Right?"

Rudo nodded. "Mmhmm. Makes perfect sense. I already know which one I want to do though."

"Yeah?" Conlan asked.

Rudo nodded. "I wanna go visit Shock!"

"Alright then." Conlan said. "I've got Rudo down for Shock. I personally would be fine with any of them, so I'll wait until the rest of you all have made your decisions and I'll put myself in the last space available."

"Very mature of you." Rose said with a smile. "Very kind and understanding. You have the makings to become a good leader, Conlan."

Conlan could feel himself blush.

"I just realized…" Catlyste said quietly.

"What?" Aaron, who was sitting on the grass next to her, asked.

"If we get a full 16 members by the deadline, we can sign up for the Lightgrasp Merc Madness tournament. It starts with us split into four teams of four, or all 16 of us, and as we defeat other Mercenary Bands teams we advance in the tournament. The teams that are left are then split into two teams of two, and battle each other to determine the pair of partners that battle together until the end of the tournament, which pits the partners and two other team members against the same from the opposing Mercenary Band…"

"And that would be the best publicity anyone could ask for!" Milo said, excitedly. "We should get 16 of us ASAP!"

"But...they won't hold the festival if this Roygbiv thing isn't taken care of by then…" Zack said. "We should get 16 of us, but we should use those numbers to overwhelm the Roygbiv Thieves. I think _that_ would be quite good publicity as well."

The pokemon all nodded with each other.

Now knowing that they needed to return to Conlan with the mission of their choice, and if they desired, a second mission of their choice should the first one be full.

Once the day's nightfall came around, Conlan rested in his bed and looked towards the painting of the Delphox, Gothitelle, and Gardevoir all battling the Reshiram.

"Who won that battle?" He wondered aloud.

"The Psychic Pokemon…" Rudo replied to him as she got down into her bed. "And then the Age of Mew began. At least, that's what Madame Mienshao and Catlyste both tell me."

"How did it happen?" Conlan asked.

"Thing is…" Rudo said. "It technically didn't…Apparently, the Gardevoir, wanting to protect someone really important to her, created a black hole that swallowed all four of them up before imploding on itself. They could still be out there actually, in some timeless dimension, battling for all eternity…"

"But then…" Conlan began.

"But that's just a crackpot theory I thought up one day." Rudo giggled. "No one knows how they won. We only know that after that event, none of them were ever seen again."

"Hm...maybe they were humans in pokemon form and simply defeated him, and with their task done, they went back to their worlds…" Conlan said. "How's that for a crackpot theory?"

Rudo giggled. "Conlan, that's so silly...Three humans all disguised as pokemon? There's no way that they wouldn't have been found out. And besides, the Gardevoir had two sons. Are you telling me that a human and a pokemon could have a kid?"

"Well...I mean...I guess you got me there. But if she's got the body of a Gardevoir, wouldn't she function like one too?"

"I yuuuhhhhh... I guess so…" Rudo thought with a yawn.

"Tired from all that napping?" Conlan asked in a joking manner.

"Don't act like you wouldn't be." Rudo smiled at Conlan, her eyes glowing in the dark. "Good night, Conlan."

"Good night, Rudo." Conlan replied.

After a while, Rudo spoke up.

"Are you awake Conlan?..."

"Yeah…" Conlan replied.

"Conlan…" Rudo curled up in her bed. "Do you ever...miss your old home?"

"I...Of course I do…" Conlan said. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not having fun here, with you and everyone else in the Mercenary Band…"

"I know it might sound a little selfish of me…" Rudo said. "But if you were ever given the choice to go back, I'd want you to stay here. I really like being in a Mercenary Band with you, and I don't want it to ever end. Not until the day I die…"

"Rudo…." Conlan couldn't hold himself any longer. "I'm not sure if you know this yet, but I'm a human. I'm a human from a world where pokemon are nothing more than a franchise and a wish…"

"I know." Rudo said as she curled up tighter in her bed. "I know Conlan. I can sense your aura! The second I saw you in the orphanage, I knew what you were and I thought...here's someone else who knows nothing about the outside world, and wants nothing more than to find a purpose for their existence here...and I knew at that moment that we'd become great friends. Not to mention, it's exciting to be friends with someone so many of us think is a fictional being. It's like I'm part of my own personal adventure story, and that's all thanks to you Conlan. So I hope you find out what you need to do, and I'll do everything I can to help you succeed, but...I still wish that once you were done you wouldn't need to return back home…"

"Back home…" Conlan repeated.

"S-sorry for keeping you up talking about stuff like this…" Rudo said.

"It's perfectly fine, Rudo." Conlan said. "I'm happy to do this whenever you want. For what it's worth, I plan on lifting your curse before I do any searching for the thing I'm supposed to do. Good Night, Rudo. I hope you sleep well and have pleasant dreams."

"Good Night Conlan." Rudo yawned. "I lo-...*yawwwn* I hope you sleep well and have pleasant dreams too…"

When Conlan awoke the next morning, he noticed that Rudo had once again made her way into his bed.

They seemed to be holding each other's hand.

Maybe it was because it felt nice, or maybe he was too tired, or maybe he didn't want to wake Rudo up, but something inside Conlan told him that perhaps it would be okay if the two of them stayed like that for just a little while longer.

At the very least, until Rudo woke up.

* * *

 _ **AN0: These OCs were only mentioned this Chapter, and as I've said in previous chapter, it's their first Appearance where I credit you, so don't worry you guys, credits next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: You guys wouldn't believe the shit happening to me right now (became a weekly host for some friends of mine, my sister found a kitten in the middle of the street and brought it home, so that's a thing now, but I think the main reason this is up so late is because I wanted to update this story and Mysteries Surround Me at the same time. (never again will I try to do that because "he who chases two hares catches neither" is a very true saying, especially when the stories are very different in tone and it's hard for me to transition from writing one to another) Sorry 'bout that.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Missions! You with OCs, put them in the Missions you want them to go on! PM or Review, Idc what you do as long as you contact me and let me know. (I'll do my best to give everyone their top choice, but if a mission goes over the limit, those who got there first will likely be given the job)**_

 _ **Anyways, the missions are this:**_

 _ **Recruit Shock the Manectric out of Retirement**_

 _ **-All Slots Taken (Rudo, Charlie, Zack, Magdalene)**_

 _ **Find and Recruit Gina the Glaceon**_

 _ **-2 Slots Open (first two taken by Jaune and Catlyste)**_

 _ **Find and Recruit Fyrium the Frogadier**_

 _ **-3 Slots Open (first slot taken by Aaron)**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: You guys know what to do from here.**_

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	14. Everyone Is In Danger Right Now

_**AN: This is shorter than recent chapters. Sorry. But people who follow me as an author will see why it is soon enough. Its also because I want to introduce problems for everyone this chapter so that the next one can be longer and more entertaining too, so this chapter was going to be shorter anyways.**_

* * *

 _ **Determined Mission Rosters: (if a * is next to your OC's name, you took too long to (or in some cases didn't) tell me which mission you wanted your OC to go on. If a " is next to your OC's name, they were stuck with their second or third choice because the other spots on their first choice mission were taken up)**_

 _ **Locate and Recruit Shock: Rudo, Charlie, Zack, Magdalene**_

 _ **Locate and Recruit Gina: Catlyste", Jaune, Brad*, Milo***_

 _ **Locate and Recruit Fyrium: Conlan, Aaron, Rose*, Hilbert***_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #13: The Fighting Province, once honorable and just, is now a disgrace to most of its neighboring provinces, as Cahir the Conkeldurr has passed numerous reforms diminishing the rights of both women and non-fighting types, legalized the rape of 'unowned' fighting type women, and has been encouraging the eradication of all Ice, Rock, Normal, and Dark types. Word among the UGM Senate is that the province is gearing up for a full blown war, but Cahir has publicly denied such claims._

* * *

 **Fire Province: UGM Hall's Transport Station: Age of Mew: Year 656: Mission Parties Depart**

"Now... _some_ of you…" Conlan said. "Never got back to me about your preferred mission...So I've taken the liberty of assigning you. I can understand if you're busy with your own things, and I tried to guess which one you would choose, So...I dunno, I'm sorta sorry and hope you did end up with the one you wanted anyway, but I also don't care that much, since we're all going to have to be used to each other anyways."

"Well...I'm pretty sure we all wanted to do ours…" Rudo said as she looked at Charlie, Magdalene, and Zack.

Catlyste looked down.

"Hey…" Conlan nudged her. "I know you wanted to go on that one, I'm sorry everyone flocked there for whatever reason. I personally wouldn't want to deal with a retired Merc. They're bound to not be pleasant."

"Do I have to be on Jaune duty though?" Catlyste asked. "I'm kind of tired of it…"

"Alright…." Conlan turned towards Milo.

"Milo. You're on Jaune duty for this mission. You are responsible for making sure he stays alive and doesn't lose any more appendages."

Milo seemed ready to ask question, but decided against it.

Brad looked around.

"Are we r-really heading into the Fighting Province to look for an Ice type pokemon?"

"That's where she last checked in with a UGM Outpost, so...yes." Catlyste replied.

"And that leaves us four…" Conlan turned to Aaron, Hilbert, and Rose.

"We're heading to the Water Province."

"Pffft…." Rose giggled.

"Conlan, I admire your courage, but you may perhaps find it a bit easier on you to switch with someone else… because at least 90% of the Water Province is located underwater…"

"We do seem to be a tad...not suited for water…" Aaron, the only one who actually signed up for the mission, stated. "But Fyrium's report says he never stays in one place long. We're only starting where he was last seen. We could end up in Stoneshear for all we know right now."

"Point well made." Rose conceded.

"And I'm a pretty good swimmer anyways…" Conlan said. "I was on the swim team back in…."

"Conlan comes from a rather faraway place!" Hilbert quickly took over for Conlan.

"You owe me for this." He whispered.

Conlan rolled his eyes, but nodded as he gave a sigh of relief for the support.

"It's common for all manner of pokemon to swim there." Hilbert's lie continued.

Rose seemed to accept it and gave a nod. "Perhaps, one day, we might happen across that place." She said, semi-hopefully.

"We can talk about all this later…" Rudo said impatiently. "C'mon, I wanna set out on our missions!"

"According to this, we're heading to the Electric Province's capital city." Charlie said. "Look for the transporter that leads us to Silverstorm City."

Rudo's eyes widened as Magdalene and Zack looked for a transporter that would take them to Silverstorm City.

"And for us…" Catlyste said to Jaune, Milo, and Brad. "It says we're supposed to head to this place called... Midsummit…"

Catlyste looked up and over at Rudo.

"Hmmm…."

"Something wrong with where we're going?" Milo asked.

"It's where Rudo was found." Catlyste replied. "But this is the first I've heard of the town being up and running again. Madame Mienshao always told us that it was abandoned."

"And we're heading to…" Conlan looked Aaron, Rose, and Hilbert. "A place called Ravenfell."

"Conlan." Magdalene walked up to him. "Did you say...Ravenfell?"

"Yes…" Conlan nodded. "Why?"

"Because…" Zack continued for her. "It's just north of Rain Dance Reef...A Mystery Dungeon that houses one of the amulets."

Conlan's group looked at each other.

"You don't think…" Aaron began.

"Oh goodness…" Rose put one of her rose bouquets to her mouth. "We best hurry then…"

"Yeah…" Hilbert agreed. "The more pokemon I can cut down, the better."

* * *

 **Fighting Province: Town of Midsummit(20F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: Fate of the Fighting Province**

"Woah…" Milo said as the squad looking for Gina appeared on the Midsummit end of the transporter. "This UGM Hall looks entirely abandoned."

"Look there." Jaune pointed.

The four of them headed towards a familiar site.

"It's an Arcanine Statue." Catlyste said.

Jaune stuck his hand in its mouth.

"Looking for something?" Milo asked.

"Treasure." Jaune replied honestly.

"Well, be careful. We don't want you to lose your other arm."

"Maybe someone else should-" Brad was about to suggest someone else do it, when Jaune pulled his arm back out, bringing with him what looked like a scrap of paper.

"It wasn't part of the statue's storage." He said curiously.

Catlyste read the note.

"To Whom It May Concern: Stay out of this town. I've fled here to avoid the pursuit of a Mercenary Band who believes me to be cursed. I think I'll be fine, but this town has become a Mystery Dungeon full of Fighting type pokemon that don't much care for types other than their own, or for women for that matter. The only reason that I'm hiding out here is because it's the last place my old Mercenary Band would think to look for me. Please, do yourselves a favor and turn back. -Gina."

"So...a female Ice type pokemon is hiding behind a bunch of male fighting types?"

"We should press forward." Catlyste said. "If Gina is caught by the pokemon living here...Let's just say that she'd _wish_ it was the Sapien Triage that found her instead."

"Great." Brad rolled his eyes. "We have to put up with this while the Fyrium mission pokemon still have a chance at not needing to fight and while the Shock mission pokemon only need to go talk to an old man."

"Look on the bright side." Jaune said to Brad. "I bet there's a _ton_ of cool items in this town!"

"Wow that...actually cheered me up a bit…" Brad said, surprised.

"Well, we should be able to take any hostile Fighting types that come our way, let's set out!" Milo exclaimed.

The Arcanine statue glowed.

Catlyste reached her hand in and pulled out a note.

"Be Careful Everyone!-Rudo." She read. "Someone must have written this for her, but I suppose it's the thought that counts."

 **2F**

The smell was familiar to both Catlyste and Brad, but Jaune and Milo had yet to experience it.

"What's this strange smell?" Milo asked.

"It's the smell of evil incarnate…" Brad mumbled to himself.

"It's most likely semen that hasn't been cleaned up in years." Catlyste answered as honestly as she could.

"Madame Mienshao had always told us that the Fighting Province was full of rapists but...It is a little much to take in right now."

The streets of the town were littered with dead bodies. Most of them women, most of which were types other than Fighting.

"This...this is terrible…" Jaune said. "Why would anyone want their province to behave like this?"

"I suppose when you're old and senile, you do things that you wouldn't do back when you were still mentally intact." Milo said

"Are you, by any chance, talking about Cahir the Conkeldurr?" Catlyste asked.

"Well...my dad always told me that Cahir wasn't like that back when my dad was a kid…It's just that one day...he changed somehow..."

"Hmm…" Catlyste began to think to herself.

"Hey...by the way...why is this team called Team Moonbrand?" Brad asked. "Normally a Mercenary Band can't take another's name without permission and...Well what made B, the Fire Province representative, give some Chimchar permission to use his Mercenary Band's name like that?"

"I don't know." Catlyste said. "But Conlan _did_ arrive at that name on his own, without knowing who or what Team Moonbrand was."

"Who's there?" A gruff voice asked as the four quickly hid and a large looking Machoke walked into the room followed by a Poliwrath.

"I'm tellin' ya." The Poliwrath said. "That...that... _Ice Dog_ 'as gotta' be some sorta witch or somethin'. The last three guys that tried to take her all came back begging us to let her live in peace. She managed to turn Porter around to her side! _The_ Porter!"

"Well, we'll teach her a lesson eventually. She's an Ice type after all, so it's not like she really _matters_. But we ought to check this place. I think I heard a Mercenary Band enter from the transporter in that building there…"

"Crap…" Brad muttered. "Now what do we do?"

* * *

 **Electric Province: Capital City of Silverstorm: Age of Mew: Year 656**

"Get the hell away from here!" Shock the Manectric screamed at Rudo, Charlie, Zack, and Magdalene as he stomped down on a Dunsparce, crushing it.

"Wait, we can help!" Rudo said. "Who are we fighting?"

"No! This isn't something you should involve yourselves with. Go back to your Mercenary Band's base, I'm leaving the city."

"But!" Rudo began. "It needs your help! You're Shock the Manectric aren't you?"

"I _was_." Shock said. "I'm retired now. I came here to avoid fighting, but it seems like the normal province is instigating a war with us, so I guess I'll just head south to Eldercross. Perhaps it's best to live in the Psychic Province's tower city…"

"Tower City?" Magdalene asked. "Was this city built on the tower where those three Psychic pokemon defeated Reshiram?"

"I don't know, and don't care." Shock said as he began to leave the city. "I'm out of here."

Charlie stood in his way.

"I don't care if you don't want to be a Mercenary anymore." She said. "But there are innocent people here in this province who need your help, and you are going to help them."

"What can an old pokemon like me do?" Shock asked. "I only won against... _that_ …" He looked over at the Dunsparce he had crushed. "Because he was already weak and out of breath."

"Stop calling yourself old! You're only 5 years older than I am! Just because you 'retired' doesn't mean you're incapable of fighting."

"Oh...I see what's going on." Shock said. "You want me to come out of retirement and join your team, don't you? Why else would you show up here at this time? It's not like there are ever actually any jobs out here."

"Hey, look man, there's no need to be such a dick about all of this." Zack said. "As far as I'm concerned, you don't have to join our team, but at least have the fucking decency to _try_ to help the city you live in."

"No." Shock said sternly as he walked passed Zack and Charlie and out of the city.

"Shock!" Rudo said. "Wait!"

Shock turned.

"What?"

"Why?" Rudo looked sad. Someone she had clearly admired had turned out to be someone not worthy of her admiration. She was almost heartbroken.

"Because I've already lost everything." Shock answered her. "And I never want to lose everything again."

"At least you _had_ everything at one point." Rudo said. "I...I've never really had anything. I never knew my parents, I rarely went outside so the only friends I made were ones in the orphanage, and I don't think I ever had someone that I cared about as much as you cared about your mate but...but I still want to help defend the city against its invaders, because I bet for some pokemon, this city _is_ their everything. And I don't want them to lose it. Do you?"

"Sorry kid." Shock said as he turned back. "Life is just unfair sometimes."

"So now what?" Zack said. "We get out of here and say "he said 'no' sorry"?"

"No." Rudo shook her head. "We're still going to defend the city against the Normal type invaders.

"Rudo...there's only 4 of us, and there's an army of them…"

"We don't need to win." Rudo said. "We just need to keep any remaining residents safe from harm and bring them to Eldercross, where Shock is going."

"Charrrrrggggeee!" A large Snorlax said as he pointed and Zangoose and Furfrou and Tauros and Miltank all ran into the city.

"I can't believe we have to put up with this shit…" Zack said. "I hope everyone else isn't having as shitty a time as we are.

Unfortunately, Zack was wrong. At the same moment, Conlan, Aaron, Rose, and Hilbert were face to face with Orange the Octillery, a member of the Roygbiv Thieves.

* * *

 _ **AN0: Shock The Manectric was submitted by Phoenix of the Trinity. Thank You Phoenix!**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: So...How do y'all want your OCs to handle their situations? The sooner you tell me, the sooner I write, and if you tell me nothing, your OC might uhh...not perform very well.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: PokemonGo is out here in the US for a while now. And yours truly is a member of Team Valor (don't believe what you see online, we're actually a very admirable and agreeable team. So is Team Instinct. But a good half of team Mystic needs to realize that they're supposed to be the calm ones and chill out for a second(if you go online you'll see what I mean). The other half though are very respectful people deserving of the same amount of respect from others.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: My sister brought a stray kitten home recently and she(the kitten) just managed to jump onto my top bunk bed for the first time, she also walked all over my laptop, so any and all strange letters or symbols are her doing. I just missed them.**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Do I even need to say it anymore?**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	15. No Time To Think

_**AN0: Because of how unexpectedly large the cast of this story is (I was under the impression I'd get like 2 OCs, maybe 4 tops), I've decided to impose a time limit on OC responses or actions. If your OC has been prompted to act or make some sort of choice, you will have 5 days to respond with a decision or action. Failure to do so will greatly increase the risk of death to a near guarantee. In fact, I was originally going to write a massacre into this chapter, but decided against it only just this morning (I feel I should at least announce my new lack of patience to warn you all first). The Lore Before The Legend this chapter is meant to reflect this. As such, I am no longer waiting for the team to fill up. The risk of death has arrived, and no one is safe.**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: On a lighter note, this chapter contains the very first Historical Event caused by Team Moonbrand (hopefully the first of many). If your OC is ever in one of these Historical Events, they will instantly rank up in Support (though this caps off at Rank Y) with the other OCs involved in the Historical Event. In addition, your OC(s) is/are now immortalized in the annals of the History of The Known World, a fic I plan to start writing once I'm far enough into this one.**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #14: A well known fable in The Known World: There were once three fish pokemon who lived together near the edge of the Water Province. A Goldeen called Plan Ahead, a Finneon called Think Quickly, and a Magikarp called Wait And See. The three had heard a tribe of Sharpedo talking about how that area was full of tasty looking fish to eat._

 _Plan Ahead instantly tried to convince the other two fish to leave, with little to no success._

 _"If you want to leave, then leave by yourself." The other two fish said. So Plan Ahead swam upriver into the Normal Province, where the Sharpedo wouldn't be able to follow him._

 _The next day, the Sharpedo returned, and began eating all the fish at the reef. However, as they cornered in on Think Quickly and Wait And See, they began to argue with each other about who was allowed to eat which one._

 _While they were arguing, Think Quickly whispered "Come on, let's get out of here while they're distracted." And began to swim up the stream that Plan Ahead had taken the previous day._

" _No Way." Wait And See replied. "You're just being paranoid." So he stayed as Think Quickly retreated upstream._

 _As soon as Think Quickly was out of sight, the Sharpedo that had won the argument turned and gobbled up Wait And See._

" _What a tasty meal." The Sharpedo smiled as he swam off to devour the rest of the fish._

 _The end._

* * *

 **Water Province: Rain Dance Reef Shore: Age of Mew: Year 656: Fyrium Mission Party VS Orange The Octillery**

"He's got an amulet around his neck already!" Conlan observed.

"So." Orange stated in a smug manner. "I recognize the Chimchar and the Honedge from Blue's report. You must be the new Team Moonbrand that has decided to get in our way."

"Wh-what are you planning to do with those amulets?" Conlan asked, a little more nervously than he would have liked.

"I don't think Red or Violet would be very keen on me telling you." Orange mused. "But then again, I suppose it doesn't hurt, since you'll be sleeping with the Remoraid soon anyways. In the Poison Province, at the bottom of Blood's Island Chasm, lies a statue to our master, Dismas. It marks the place he was sealed off from the rest of The Known World. We intend to bring him _back_."

"Dismas." Conlan didn't like the sound of that name. Besides, any pokemon who was so elaborately imprisoned didn't seem like the kind of pokemon that would go out and do good in the world.

"So, after I finish dealing with you here…" Orange gave a grin. "I'll go and retrieve the amulet you so rudely stole from Blue! _Die_!"

No sooner had he said it when he shot out a large blackish blob straight for Conlan.

"Gahhh!" Conlan tried to get out of the blobs way but he found himself not moving as fast as he would have liked to.

"Fucking _sand_!" He cursed.

"Allow me!" Rose announced as she shot an energy ball to counter the blob.

It...sort of worked.

The bright green Energy Ball smashed into the Octazooka attack and the ink began to splatter everywhere.

"I can't freaking see!" Aaron's voice rose as he stomped around the beach.

"It'll be alright." Rose said, oddly calm. "Just aim your attacks towards the general area of my voice."

Conlan turned to where he had heard Rose's voice coming from, and managed to wipe the ink from his eyes.

She was using Sweet Scent to lure Orange towards her.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Conlan asked. "That's too dangerous-"

"I'm making sure you can attack him unhindered!" Rose called back. "I will not allow my friends to die before myself."

"There's no need to sacrifice yourself though." Hilbert chimed in as he also waddled around, unable to do much thanks to ink over his eyes, which he couldn't quite remove anymore thanks to his cloth having been ripped off in the fight with Blue.

"Half of us are blind!" Rose announced. "I'd have to ask you to either fight or run."

"Oh, hell no. No way am I running away!" Aaron said. "Gaaaah!" He charged towards Rose's voice as his tail began to shine in a coat of iron.

"Yaaahhh!" He slammed his Iron Tail down.

"Aggh!" Orange grunted as one of his tentacles was smashed into the sand by the tail.

He turned towards Aaron.

"Aarom, look out!" Conlan shouted as he tried in vain to catch up to the fighting pokemon. He felt so useless at that moment.

"My turn then!" Hilbert exlaimed excitedly as he zoomed towards the fighters and a ridiculous speed. "Shadow Fucking Sneak, Asshole!"

"What?" Orange turned as Hilbert quickly stabbed himself through Orange's left eye.

"Did I get him? The heart? The lungs?" Hilbert asked, excitedly.

"The eye." Rose answered.

"Good enough for Slashing around and making Calamari!" Hilbert almost laughed as he left a large gash upon Orange's face as he began to swing around wildly, occasionally slashing Orange, and only barely missing Rose, who was also right there.

"And that's your big mistake." Orange responded as he moved his mouth ever so slightly.

"Hilbert look-" Conlan tried to shout out to Hilbert, but he tripped.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Rose shrieked in horror at the sight she bore witness to.

Orange had unleashed a Hyrdo Pump at point blank range.

Hilbert split clean in two. A top half and a bottom half that both fell into the sand.

"Hilbert!" Rose called out.

She stopped what she was doing, and put her arms up.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Conlan asked as he finally managed to catch up to the others.

"I've...failed...in my duty." Rose said with her head hung low. "I'm no longer fit to-"

"If you're not gonna fight than get out of the damn way!" Aaron said as he picked her up with his hands and tossed her behind him into the sand.

"You ready kid?" He asked Conlan.

"Can you see?" Conlan asked back.

Aaron grunted. "I don't need to." He said. "I'm on his tentacle aren't I? That means I can beat the everliving stuffing out of him!"

Aaron began to swing wild punches towards Orange, who quietly dodged each and every one.

"What are you waiting for kid, deep fry this seafood!"

"B-but-" Conlan began. "Isn't that not very effective against a water type?"

"Who cares about effectiveness? It's better than doing jack shit!"

Conlan, unable to argue, gulped as he breathed in.

He tried to remember what it felt like to breath fire back when Rudo was teaching him.

He just had to envision it and perform it.

"Chhaaaaaaaaa" He managed to send out some embers towards Orange's other eye.

"Oww,fucking…" Orange put one of his tentacles up to his right eye, which was now burned.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel so good when _you're_ the one who's blind does it?" Aaron asked.

"I at least remember where _you_ are." Orange responded to Aaron with a sadistic smile as he used his remaining tentacles to cling onto Aaron.

"It's time for you to die as well." He began to charge up a Hyrdo Pump.

"You better hope to high hell that you kill me in one shot." Aaron said, beginning to charge up a Thunder attack. "Because if you don't, it'll be the end for you!"

"Aaron don't do something so reckless-!" Conlan tried to stop Aaron, but he was too late.

Orange fired the Hydro Pump.

Conlan wanted to close his eyes and look away, but didn't. He knew he needed to see what happened.

He waited for Aaron to be split in a similar fashion to Hilbert.

But that split never came.

Instead, the outcome was much worse.

Aaron looked down to see a large gaping hole in his chest.

Conlan could see the rest of his body in a lump lying on the sand, past where Rose was still on the ground, moping.

"I'm no expert…" Aaron said as he looked at the giant gaping hole. "But I don't think that's good." He guessed woozily as he fell onto the sand.

"Now…" Orange turned to Conlan.

"To kill you, and be on my way."

Conlan tried to back up, but he was once again having trouble moving around on the sand.

Orange began to charge up an Octazooka one more time, and shot it directly towards Conlan.

Conlan braced himself to get hit with a deadly force.

It would probably feel a lot more painful than falling from a building, he thought to himself. It would be best to just get it over with.

But it never came.

Conlan opened his eyes to see a sight he didn't expect at all.

Standing in front of him, no, standing _all around_ Orange…

Was a bona fide army of Frogadier.

"Fyrium!" The Frogadier in front of Conlan that took the Octazooka blast said to another Frogadier.

"Initiate battle plan number 37!"

"Of course, Fyrium." The other Frogadier replied back.

"Fyrium?" Conlan asked.

"You…" Orange said bitterly. "I thought I got rid of you."

"You got rid of a Substitute." One of the Fyriums said.

"And I still have a mission to fulfill." another Fyrium picked up where the last clone, or at least, Conlan assumed they were clones, left off.

"Can you guess…" One of the Fyriums said as they all shot up a smokescreen.

"Which of us is the real one?" They all finished in unison.

"No, not this again, not this shit again!" Orange seemed visibly upset and scared. "I can't even see anyways, but now with the smoke it's hard to breath too…"

"You will not recover from your injuries this time." Conlan heard a Fyrium say. "We have already stolen the amulet off of you. You are as good as-"

The smoke cleared and the Fyriums dissipated into a single Frogadier.

"Dead." The Frogadier looked over the Octillery who was rapidly approaching death's door.

"Y-you're Fyrium the Frogadier?" Conlan asked.

Fyrium looked at Conlan.

"No." He said quite quickly. "I'm uh….Fumyri...yeah…"

Conlan, knowing full well that this was the Fyrium he was looking for held out his Mercenary Band badge.

"My name is Conlan. I'm the leader of Team Moonbrand. I was wondering if you might like to join."

"Join?" Fyrium quickly asked. "I uh, I uh, I uh, I'd rather not since, ya know, I uh, I uh-"

"Please." Rose begged as she dragged herself to where Conlan and Fyrium were talking, likely still feeling too down to get back up yet.

"Please join us. We need your help immensely. Especially if you can handle yourself against the Roygbiv Thieves. We ourselves are trying to foil their plan. Would it not benefit us to work together?"

Fyrium created copies of himself, and huddled together.

"What should I do?" He asked his copies.

"I should probably join them." A copy replied to him. "These pokemon look like they really need the help, and maybe with them around I can break my curse of unluckiness."

"But what if I just give them more bad luck because of my unluckiness." Another clone wondered.

"That's the risk I have to take though, isn't it?" The final Fyrium said. "I haven't been able to rid myself of my unluckiness on my own, so it is about time I looked for help."

Fyrium compressed himself back into a single Frogadier again.

"Very well." He gave Rose and Conlan his approval. "I shall join your 'Team Moonbrand', at least until the Roygbiv Thieves are dealt with. I will then decide whether to stay or leave."

"Good." Conlan sighed so that only Rose could hear.

"I guess the mission is complete then."

He looked over at Aaron lying on the ground, and Hilbert snapped in two.

Conlan felt as though he should check them, so he got up and looked over their bodies.

"Hilbert.." He lamented over the snapped sword. "I know you weren't supposed to come into the world with me in the first place, so thank you for all the help you gave me. Perhaps I'll see you again if I ever get sent back to that place."

He turned to talk to Aaron when-

"Rose, come over here quickly!" Conlan shouted. "Aaron's still breathing!"

"Steel Province!" Aaron coughed up quickly as Rose and Fyrium both leaned over him.

"Get me to the Steel Province! He can fix this! I know that _he_ can fix this!"

"Who's he talking about?" Conlan asked Rose and Fyrium frantically. "Who can fix him?"

"It's probably…" Rose put a bouquet to her mouth. "Steven the Scizor. But...One of us needs to return with Fyrium to Lightgrasp and complete our mission."

"Then can you take Aaron?" Conlan asked Rose. "Since this isn't a rescue, I need to be there to accept Fyrium onto the team."

"Then I shall accept this. Hopefully this can redeem myself for my failure to protect my teammates earlier."

"We all fail sometimes. Just keep trying." Fyrium said both quickly and quietly, but Rose still heard it, and gave a soft smile.

The two groups of two parted ways as their beams of light whisked them to separate provinces entirely.

* * *

 **Electric Province: Capital City Of Silverstorm: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Four That Fought (Historical Event)**

"That Snorlax looks like it's leading the army." Rudo said as she stomped down on a Furfrou, putting its corpse further into the ground as a small family of Pikachu ran out of the city, thanking her profusely for saving them.

"I'll draw his attention then!" Zack said to Magdalene. "You focus on buffing up for when the time comes. If we take out the commander, the rest of the army is sure to scatter and scramble, making them easier to deal with."

"I'll leave that to you two then." Charlie said, " Rudo and I will work on protecting the townspeople and fighting off the infantrymen, but if I see you having trouble, I'm jumping in there, understand?"

"Got it!" Zack nodded as he turned towards the large Snorlax.

"Hey fatass, what's your name?!" He Taunted. "I bet you command the army because you're too obese to do anything yourself!"

"Grrr…" The Snorlax commander growled as he began to move towards Zack, likely intent on squashing him.

"Ah-ah-ah…" Zack said as he created a Double Team. "You gotta find the real me first!"

Magdalene stayed in a small area away from most of the fighting, where she began to use Nasty Plot after Nasty Plot and Calm Mind after Calm Mind to buff herself up as much as she could.

"Hiyaaahhh!" Rudo began to spar with a Zangoose who was about to devour a cowering Dedenne.  
"Hup! Hup!" She sounded out every time she thrusted her palms and feet to block herself or to counter the Zangoose's attacks.

"Hahh!" She managed to land a hit to the gut and the Zangoose fell to the ground, next to another Zangoose that had its throat slashed by Charlie's claws.

"You okay?" Rudo asked the small Dedenne.

"Where's momma?" The Dedenne asked, worried.

"You mother's probably outside the city, worried sick about you." Charlie bent down and pointed towards the gate. "You think you can run there and join the group heading to Eldercross?"

"Y-yes." The Dedenne said. "Thank you very much!" It nodded before scurrying out of the town.

"Charlie look out!" Rudo said as she lunged just past Charlie and rammed into a Tauros that had tried to run Charlie over.

"Hagggh!" Rudo through up a barrage of punches and kicks until the Tauros fell over on its side.

She landed on her feet, panting.

"There's so many of them." She said as some more citizens of the town ran past her and Charlie and out of the gates.

"Yeah." Charlie agreed. "But we don't need to win right? Isn't that what you said? We only need to escort everyone to safety?"

"Of course that's all we need to do." Rudo agreed. "But you know, it certainly wouldn't hurt to win either y'know?"

"We're not going to last against such a large army." Charlie said as she punched through a Miltank's face with her claws, allowing for a Joltik family to escape. "We're outnumbered at least 100 to one, and that's not including that commander Snorlax."

"Speaking of…" Rudo looked over at how Zack and Madelene were doing on their end.

"Hahahaha!" Zack was running quickly around, dodging the Snorlax's attacks.

"You aren't going to hit me, fatass! I'm too _small_ of a target for you! You on the other hand, you're a great big _bullseye_!"

Zack looked up to the roof of a house that Magdalene had climbed up on to.

She was getting ready to use some sort of Fire Type move.

"Hey, what do you say we help out there?" Rudo asked. "You know Flamethrower right?"

"Of course I do." Charlie nodded. "It'll defiitely add to the power of Magdalene's attack,...But how are you going to help?"

"You'll see." Rudo said with a grin.

Charlie nodded and leapt towards the roof where Magdalene was charging what appeared to be an Inferno attack.

The Snorlax, no longer paying any attention to Zack, was now looking at Magdalene, and charging up a Hyper Beam.

"Zack!" Rudo called as she ran up to him.

"Rudo!" He called back. "I'm out of Taunts. You have anything that can-"

"You've done more than enough!" Rudo said. "Go and look for any citizens that might still be in the town and sneak them out if you can!"

"Now that's an idea I can get behind." He nodded. "Love me some sneaking."

Rudo nodded back as Zack left, and then turned to face the Snorlax with a serious look on her face.

Hopefully, she thought. Hopefully she would be able to pull this off, and the demon wouldn't come out.

She knew that the Hyper Beam would fire off before Magdalene and Charlie's attacks were ready, and she also knew that the Hyper Beam needed to be fired off in order to keep the Snorlax from dodging the Inferno and Flamethrower attacks.

"I can do this." She said to herself as she gripped the purple scarf around her neck. "I know I can do this. Focus, Rudo, focus..."

"Raaaaaaaa!" The Snorlax fired off the Hyper Beam.

"Oh no-" Charlie said as both Magdalene's and her eyes widened at the rapidly approaching attack.

"Hup!" Rudo jumped up.

"Haaaaaaahhh!" She began to radiate a certain aura, and jumped straight into the Hyper Beam, taking the entire attack.

She flew over the walls of the city and landed, by complete luck, in front of Shock as he walked towards Eldercross, with a trail of Electric Pokemon following a fair distance behind him.

"I told you." Shock shook his head at Rudo. "That you weren't going to survive fighting for-"

"Heh." Rudo laughed as she managed to stand up. "I love the move Endure."

She wiped off a large amount of blood that was dripping from her mouth.

"Look behind you." She grinned.

Shock looked behind him just in time to see the biggest Inferno attack the Electric Province had ever seen take over Silverstorm almost entirely.

"I just got confirmation." Zack's voice echoed in her badge. "The attackers are all dead, and with the exception of the guards that died when the attack started and the army charged in here, every citizen is alive and accounted for."

" _What_?" Shock asked in utter disbelief.

"Citizens of Silverstorm!" Charlie echoed from the roof of a tall building with Magdalene beside her. "The attackers have been defeated! If you ever need help again, please request our services! We are Team Moonbrand!"

"Team Moonbrand, huh?" Shock seemed surprised. "You should have said so from the beginning. I guess I'd be okay with-"

"No, we're not the one you're thinking of." Rudo said, rather angrily. "Besides, after what happened, you don't seem like the type of person I want on the team anyways."

It was then that Rudo received Conlan's message.

"Hey, It's Conlan. We managed to get both Fyrium and the- the what? Oh.- and the Nourish Amulet, so I'm heading back with him, but I have some bad news. Hilbert was snapped in half, and Aaron has a giant hole in him. Rose is taking Aaron to the Steel Province to get fixed by some Scizor named Steven, but Hilbert likely will not be joining us for any more missions. So please, be careful, and remember what you were assigned to do."

"Dammit!" Rudo growled as she stomped around. She turned to Shock. "I really don't wanna anymore, but if Conlan says he wants the mission completed, then whatever."

"You mean, Shock is going to leave the community?" The father of the Pikachu family from earlier asked Rudo.

"Sorry." Shock said.

"Oh don't be!" A Tynamo chimed cheerfully as the crowds cheered "Old Grouch Shock is Leaving!" over and over.

"Thank you so much for saving everyone in the town." An Important looking Electross said as he glided up to Rudo. "We will forever remember you as The Four That Fought for us when no one else would, and you even managed to win the battle….We are forever in your debt."

"Oh, don't mention it." Rudo laughed nervously. "Just call on Team Moonbrand if you need us in the future, yeah?"

"You can be certain we will." The Electross nodded.

Rudo looked up at the sky and grinned.

This mission was a complete success.

"Hopefully" She said, "Catlyste's group is doing just as well."

Rudo however, would not be pleased if she could see the position they were in at the moment.

* * *

 **Fighting Province: Midsummit 15F: Age of Mew: Year 656: Danger Warning**

"And you three go in there." The Machoke said as he shoved Milo, Brad, and Jaune into a dusty cell and locked the cage. "And depending on how well you do, we'll let you have your friend back."

He held up Catlyste by her wrist.

"In the meantime, me and my friends are going to have some fun with her in front of that Glaceon to see if we can get her to break."

"Fuck…" Brad cursed after the Machoke left them alone on the floor. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

Milo closed his eyes. "There doesn't seem to be any guards here, so we might be able to sneak out somehow." He thought aloud. "But I'm not sure what we can-"

Bzzzt! Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt!

The Floor beneath the three of them began to open up, revealing a straight drop into a deep pit full of spikes. A few dead Fighting types were already down there.

"The hell happened?" Brad asked as he turned his head.

Milo looked around as well, and the two both laid eyes on Jaune, who had already taken a small Machop shaped sculpture off of a nearby stand.

"I didn't do it." He shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter who did it!' Brad said, looking around. "We need to get out of here ASAP or we're all gonna die, and Catlyste will be...eugh. Gaahhh!"

He put his hands to his head.

Hopefully, this wouldn't be the end for them.

* * *

 _ **AN0: Fyrium the Frogadier was submitted by Fyrium! Thank you Fyrium!**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: Gina Mission Goers, you now have 5 days to think up actions to avoid certain death. I like writing this story, and am no longer going to be as lenient in waiting.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Congratulations on the Shock Mission Goers for ending up part of a Historical Event. You'll all have Support Conversations with each other next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	16. Getting Some D Rank

_**AN: Alright, Time to get dark and serious, bitches. Zero Mercy from here on out. That said, we do have a Historical Event Support to get out of the way. You know the drill, it'll appear before the Lore Before The Legend #15.**_

* * *

 **Historical Event Support( Charlie has reached Rank D Support with Zack and Magdalene and Rank C Support with Rudo. Rudo has reached Rank D Support with Zack and Magdalene, Zack has reached Rank A Support With Magdalene)**

"Oh my goodness, look!" A crowd was gathering around Charlie, Magdalene, Rudo, and Zack as the four of them sparred with each other outside their base.

"Look, look, they're at it again!" One of the two Litleo often seen running around the UGM hall called the other Litleo over.

"Woaaahhhh!" The other Litleo's eyes opened wide.

"Those guys are really strong, huh?"

"Of course they are!" The first Litleo said. "They're the Four that Fought! I saw it in the newsletter that Mama was reading today! They defended the Electric Capital of Silverstorm against the entire Normal Type Province!"

"That's an exaggeration." Charlie said as she held up a hand and everyone stopped sparring.

"Yeah, we only took on a single army." Magdalene also chimed in.

"Even then…" Zack said. "We still barely got by and we ended up destroying most of the town's infrastructure with that explosion at the end."

"Oh. my. Mew, it was so wicked awesome!" Rudo knelt down to talk to the kids excitedly.

"There were these whole herds of Tauros, and and there was this Zangoose with a really cool looking scar, oh and the Snorlax leading the army was _Huge_! Like, he was nearly the size of the UGM hall! And he could let out Hyper Beams that could probably put a hole in the sky if he tried hard enough!"

"Woahhhh!" The Litleo said in unison, both with wide eyes.

"Hey, aren't Mercenary Bands the coolest?" One asked the other.

"Yeah! We should totally think about joining one when we get older! Hey, maybe we can join this one if they have spots open!"

"Now, now kids…" A female Pyroar walked up to the two Litleo. "Let's not pester the team while they're training."

"But Mama…" One of the Litleo said. "It's the Four that Fought! They were in the paper you were reading!"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all ma'am." Charlie said as she began to converse with the Pyroar while Rudo entertained the kids.

"Well…." Zack said as he sat down next to Magdalene. "It looks like we're famous now."

"Y-yeah." Magdalene agreed as she put a hand to her scarf, clutching it over a hidden object underneath. "Hopefully they won't pry into our personal lives too much."

"Yes. I'd rather avoid that outcome as well if at all possible." Zack agreed. "But hey, no matter what happens, at least we're facing the future together."

Magdalene went red.

"T-t-t-t-together?!"

"Yeah." Zack replied, oblivious to how Magdalene had misinterpreted the meaning of his words. "We've still got each other, and we're on the same Mercenary Band, so we won't have to be alone when we face any challenges that might arise from this sudden fame we seem to have."

"Ohhhh." Magdalene laughed a little. "That's right. Thank you Zack, you always seem to know what to say to me."

"I do, huh?" Zack laughed a bit as he looked away to hide his red face.

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #15: Though the UGM would have you believe otherwise, there is never any shortage of work for Branded Mercenary Bands. They are often hired by clients with grudges as hitmen for specific targets, or sometimes hired to steal things. In one famous example, a Branded Mercenary Band was hired to convince a Representative of the Senate to commit suicide. So be weary, denizens of The Known World. A Brand mark on a strangers forehead is not meant to target them, but instead to warn you away. Far, far away._

* * *

 **Fighting Province: Midsummit 19F: Age of Mew: Year 656: From Escapade To Escape**

"Ohohoho…" A Pangoro said as the Machoke brought Catlyste to what she could only assume was the remains of the Town Elder's chambers.

"Where's the Glaceon?" Catlyste asked calmly despite her predicament. "I only came to get her."

"Why didn't you gag this one?" The Pangoro asked the Machoke. "And why does it know about our... _guest_?"

"She was part of a Mercenary Band, Porter, sir." The Machoke said. "But the rest o' her party was all men though, so we put 'em in that prison cell on 15F!"

"I see." Porter the Pangoro said as he nodded and walked up to Catlyste.

"Listen here darling." He said with a wicked grin.

"Gina is an honored guest of mine, and I'm not going to let you have her."

"Honored guest?" Catlyste asked, more to stall for time than to actually learn anything she may or may not need/want to know.

She looked around while Porter fawned over the Glaceon to see if there was anything she could do.

Near where Porter was standing there was a table that, judging from the stains, the smell, and the sound of some cowering female pokemon coming from 20F, was likely where most of the raping took place.

20F, coincidentally, was also the one place Catlyste hadn't visited yet.

"So you see, I couldn't possibly allow anyone to take Gina away from us!" Porter continued his ramblings, which were starting to annoying the Machoke and Poliwrath that were carrying Catlyste as well.

"This chick is talking too much!" The Poliwrath spoke up. "When are we gonna slam her on the table and slam her already?"

"O-oh. Right." Porter gave a nervous laugh before his grin turned more sadistic. "Alright you little slut, prepare to feel fucking incredible!"

He turned to the Machoke and Poliwrath.

"Pin her down!"

"Right!' The Machoke grinned as he picked Catlyste up and walked towards the, for lack of a better term, rape table.

Catlyste took a breath.

It was now or never, she assumed.

With all her psychic strength, she used her telekinesis to pick up the stone rape table from the floor, and shoved it into the Machoke's head, causing him to release his grip on her as he fell into both Porter and the Poliwrath.

Without a moment's hesitation, Catlyste ran into 20F, to find any form of help of getting past the Fighting types and the hell out of dodge.

 **20F-Sparring Room**

Catlyste ran into the traditional Sparring Room, commonly found in every Fighting style palace, to come face to face with the intended target of her mission, Gina the Glaceon, who was chained up next to a few other female pokemon, most of which were of the Human-Shaped Egg Group.

"You're Gina?" Catlyste asked the Glaceon as she ran up to her and undid her chains.

"Why are you here?" Gina asked, astonished as Catlyste finished her chains and hurried to free the other trapped pokemon.

"I represent Team Moonbrand." Catlyste said. "We want you to join us."

"You- _want_ me on your team?" Gina seemed confused. "You-you are aware that most teams wind up believing I'm cursed right?"

"Well aware." Catlyste replied as she finished freeing up the rest of the pokemon with her telekinesis. "Now come on, we need to storm through to 15F so that we can free my teammates from a prison cell!"

"I don't think going through 19F is a good idea though…" Gina expressed concern. "If we ran through there, a lot of the pokemon here run the risk of being grabbed and brought right back here again, and if they're caught trying to escape...well, there used to be a lot more of us here, and you aren't the first mercenary to attempt freeing us."

"Well, are there any other ideas?"

"There's your badge." Gina nodded at Catlyste's badge. "You can use it to teleport all the captives out of the dungeon right? Then the two of us, the experienced Mercenaries, can go find your friends, once we teleport each of these terrified women back to their homes."

Catlyste nodded, and quickly did the deed.

She was on a schedule after all.

 **19F**

"What the hell? Look, the little bitch is back!" The Poliwrath said.

"Oh, I'm gonna rip her to fucking shreds!" The Machoke growled as he ran towards Catlyste, only to be pelted by an Ice Shard shot from Gina.

"Catlyste, you may want to meet up with me at the top of the dungeon." Gina announced. "I do not believe you should need to take on the three of these pokemon, and it's about to start Hailing in here, heavily."

As the words escaped Gina's mouth Catlyste felt herself get pelted by the failing Hail.

Unable to argue, as she was on a mission, she nodded and ran past the Fighting types and hurried towards the cage she had seen her teammates put in.

 **Gina Fights**

"Where does an Ice Type get off on telling us Fighting types what to do?" The Machoke asked, disgruntled.

"We can overpower you with our brute force, you little slut!"

"You won't though." Gina replied with a smile as the Poliwrath lunged for her, but instead missed by a wide margin and slid across the ground.

"Thanks to my Snow Cloak." Gina continued. "I'm in my element, while you three, you three are doomed to die of the hypothermia."

"You...you wouldn't just kill three pokemon who haven't broken their province's laws would you? You're a Mercenary!"

"No one would find out." Gina shrugged. "And I can't necessarily say that I approve of your treatment of women. I'm also feeling quite peeved that a little girl was able to find where I lived, and I can't help but blame you for it."

"You, it isn't just your body is it? Is your fucking heart frozen or something?"

"Perhaps." Gina admitted. "But I believe the true frozen ones here…" She prepared a Blizzard attack. "Will be you three. After all, Ice is stronger than a hundred men when used correctly."

 **Back to Catlyste**

 **17F**

As Catlyste reached 17F, she looked back towards the stairs she had just come down, and saw frost creeping along the walls.

"That must have been one powerful Ice attack." She said to herself. "To reach all the way to this floor from 19F...that's a lot of power…"

Catlyste then turned, reminding herself she still had a goal to accomplish, and continued on.

 **15F**

"Hey-!" Catlyste ran up the cell where she had seen her friends be placed.

"I'm here to get you." She announced as she telekinetically picked the lock to the cell and ran in, only to nearly fall into the pit of spikes, where her teammate's bloody corpses lay.

Catlyste however, was spared the same fate as her friends.

"Watch yr' step." Gina said while she grabbed Catlyste's arm with her jaws, and pulled her back out of the pit.

"They're...all down there…" Catlyste said in awe as she looked at the three teammates of hers that, until very recently, had all been alive.

Gina frowned, and looked down into the pit.

"Everyone-." She said. "I'm so sorry. You got caught up in all of this looking for me...I promise you that I will forever remain eternally grateful to you."

She turned to Catlyste. "What were their names, did they have any?"

"The Meowstic there with the spike through his heart is Milo." Catlyste said.

"Thank you so much for your effort, Milo." Gina bowed her head. "I am forever indebted to you."

"The Buizel ripped in half is Brad, I think." Catlyste continued.

"Thank you so very much Brad." Gina continued. "You have my eternal gratitude."

"And finally-" Catlyste concluded. "The one armed-Chespin clutching that Machop statuette is Jaune."

"Thank you oh so very much Jaune." Gina said. "I will forever keep you in my heart."

Jaune's emotionless expression changed into a goofy smile.

" _WHAT?!"_ Catlyste, for the first time in her life, screamed.

"You asshole, you're still alive?"

"Not for much longer…" Jaune coughed out as he clutched the Machop statuette closer to him. "This statuette is the only thing keeping my intestines in right now."

Catlyste and Gina looked at each other.

"There's gotta be something we can do to save him right?" Gina asked, worried. "You guys came all this way for me! I can't just leave you to die!"

"Actually." Catlyse thought. "You should be able to freeze him right? That should keep his guts in place."

"I-I don't know if that's the best idea…" Jaune was clearly opposed to being frozen.

"Oh no, you're going to get frozen." Catlyste said. "And then we'll decide whether to Drop you or not, because for some reason, I think you're responsible for this."

"No I'm not!" Jaune protested. "The trapdoors opened _before_ I even _saw_ the statue!"

"He's telling the truth." Gina said. "The levers for the trap door on 5F. I heard the Fighting Types talking about it occasionally. It's not unthinkable that someone might have pulled it.

 **5F**

"Dammit." Peter the Pikachu said as he saw Catlyste and Gina go by, carrying a frozen over Jaune. "Somehow, the two I wanted to kill managed to fucking survive...I guess I'll have to go for a more direct approach when I move on to that Riolu. Oh well, at least they'll all be back together soon! Heh."

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: UGM Hall: Age of Mew: Year 656: Team Back Together? Kind of?**

"Holy crap, Conlan!" Rudo rushed up to Conlan while Zack, Magdalene, and Charlie watched both Fyrium and Shock complete their registration forms to join the team.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she squeezed Conaln tightly in a bear hug. "After I heard what you said on the transmitter, I was so worried about you!"

"I'll be fine." Conlan said with a bit of a laugh to reassure Rudo. "Rose is taking Aron to the Steel Province, and Hilbert is probably doing just fine in Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" Rudo asked, confused.

"Nevermind." Conlan said. "I'm just glad you're safe too. I heard about the explosion you caused in Silverstorm."

"It doesn't sound as heroic when you say it like that…" Rudo pouted as she let Conlan out of the bear hug and crossed her arms.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you came out of retirment." Henry said to Shock as he filled out his form.

"Neither did I." Shock retorted. "And I'm honestly not expecting much."

"That entitled little-" Zack began.

"Zack, no." Magdalene put a hand out to stop him from going to confront Shock. "Don't get mad, just prove him wrong."

"R-right." Zack blushed as he sat back down next to Magdalene.

"And so then you just fill out that form-" Charlie said to Fyrium as she pointed him to what he was supposed to do next.

" .Thanks." Fyrium replied quickly, without spacing his words out, before he turned towards a corner to scribble in his information on the forms.

"We're all going to see it eventually anyways!" Charlie called after him. "You don't need to hide any of it."

"Danger." Fyrium mumbled.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"I can't put anyone in danger." Fyrium replied as he creased his form like an envelope and timidly handed to Henry.

"Thank you?" Even Henry was unsure how to act around him.

"I'll be honest kid…" Henry turned to Conlan. "You're starting to get a pretty good team together here. I know you might feel like you haven't been doing well, but you've been taking on assignments at least twice your rank since you started, and you haven't been wiped out yet. I already talked it over with B and he's allowed it. I hereby promote your Mercenary Band to D Rank!"

Henry took out a box ot purple scarves.

They looked identical to the ones that Conlan and company were wearing except for one glaring difference.

There was a small stair embroidered on to each one.

"Rank D! Rank D!" Rudo jumped up and down. "I can wait until Catlyste and the others get here and find out that we've been promoted to Rank D!"

Almost as if Arceus himself had a grudge against her, Rudo's badge lit up, and Catlyste delivered her news.

To make a sad story short, Conlan agreed to pay Henry for the support beams Rudo broke in her rage with the money he'd been saving up on the side.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Team Moonbrand HQ: Age of Mew: Year 656: B Gives Conlan an S Rank Mission**

"Ughh!" Rudo continuously punched and kicked the training dummy to the point where stuffing was starting to fly out of it.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" She began to lose strength.

"Rudo, be careful.." Conlan said, worried. "Don't faint. Or else-"

"I fucking know what happens!" Rudo snapped at him.

Conlan cringed. He didn't know what to say to Rudo at all.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" Rudo continued to punch the training dummy. "I want! To bash! Someone's! Brains! Out of! Their! Skull!" She growled.

"Oh my." B the Blaziken said as he appeared behind Conlan.

"She's certainly fired up about something isn't she?"

"We lost quite a few people today." Conlan said. "Speaking of, how is Jaune?"

"We've stabilized him for now." B answered. "But it'll only last for five days. If he isn't feeling good enough to take off his mask and walk around within that time, we'll have no choice but to *ahem* pull the plug, so to speak."

"That idiot!" Rudo punched the dummy again. "This is why I didn't want him on the Mercenary Band! He's going to get himself killed!"

"I must say, the Glaceon you rescued seems absolutely distraught about it." B said. "She hasn't moved from his side once. She even asked if she could sleep in his containment room."

"Can she?" Conlan asked.

"Patty keeps the room under her constant surveillance, so I don't see why not." B smiled for a brief moment before his expression turned serious.

"In any case Conlan." He said. "I came here looking for you specifically. I have a special assignment for you."

"A special assignment for me?" Conlan asked. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"It's a mission." B handed Conlan a mission post. "It's S Rank, but I think you can pull it off. You've proven to be smart with these things."

"It says to go to Groundquake Cavern?" Conlan asked.

"Yes." B nodded. "You, and three other members of your team, are to head to Earthsplitter Nightclub in the Ground Province's Capital City of Crotar, and talk to the proprietor for more details. I can't legally tell you what your purpose is, but I can say that if everything goes as planned, you will have helped us a great amount in stopping the Roygbiv Thieves, as well as earned the right to meet Senate Head Aerona Aegislash."

"Who would I take though?" Conlan wondered aloud.

"It matters not who you take." B said. "Perhaps do a first come first served thing. I believe that's how you've handled missions thus far."

"I don't want to go." Rudo said. "I want to stay here until my friends are better."

"That's a noble sentiment." B nodded towards the Riolu. "However, I feel I must warn you that Conlan has no choice in this matter, and _must_ go on the mission if he accepts it."

"I believe that Conlan will come back to me." Rudo said with a sigh, as though she was actually still trying to convince herself of that very notion.

"Hey B…" Conlan said as B began to leave. "Are you heading back to the Steel Province?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you ask someone to look after Aron so that Rose can come back? Just in case she wants to do this mission. I don't think it would be fair to her to just sort of ignore her predicament."

"I'll tell you what, Conlan." B said. "If Rose, or for that matter Gina, wants to go on the mission, I would happily find someone, perhaps an advisor of mine, to watch over Aron or Jaune in their stead. But that's only if they want to go on the mission. It will be a dangerous one, and if you aren't careful, you may well lose more teammates, and possibly even die yourself. I just want you to be aware of that."

"Al-alright." Conlan said. "I'll let my team know. Oh! By the way…"

Conlan took out the Nourish Amulet. "We got another amulet from Orange. This one is the Nourish Amulet."

"I'll give it to Henry before I leave." B smiled as he took the amulet. "Thank you for your hard work."

Conlan nodded and waved B off.

 **That Night**

"You're really gonna go on that mission?" Rudo asked from her bed.

"I have to." Conlan said from his own. "I'm not going to just ignore the Fire Representative's direct request."

"But we just came back from some really hard missions! I wanted to spend some more time with you first."

"Hey, I share the same sentiment." Conlan replied. "But like I said, I can't just ignore B. As the leader of Team Moonbrand, I need to go on the mission. You could come along if you really wanted to."

"I do…" Rudo lamented. "But I'm more concerned with all my friends' well being right now. I have this feeling that something will happen here while you're away, and I want to be there when it happens."

"Alright then." Conlan said. "But promise me you won't do anything too reckless. I want to come back and see your smiling face, okay?"

"O-auwwhhh-okay." Rudo yawned. "Night...I l-ope you have some good dreams."

"Same here, Rudo." Conlan smiled as Rudo fell asleep in her bed.

"Same here."

* * *

 _ **AN0: Gina The Glaceon was submitted by VGamerTGibleV, Thank you Gible (Can I call you Gible?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: You heard B! Mission Time people! 1 Slot Open, First come, first serve! But you gotta commit! It might last a while!**_

 _ **-Groundquake Mission(1 slot left)**_

 _ **-Conlan**_

 _ **-Fyrium**_

 _ **-Magdalene**_

 _ **-(open)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: In case I didn't make Jaune's case clear, all you need to do Jaune, whoever you are(my memory is kinda shite) is simply say that you'll "get up" to be alive next chapter. As long as you respond within 5 days, you'll be fine. Aron(whoever you are) is operating under similar conditions. All Aron has to do is simply say that he wants to be healed.**_

 _ **These can be in the form of a review or a pm, Idc which.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Radda Radda Radda**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	17. It's a Coincidence

_Lore Before The Legend #16: Not all of the Fighting Province has given into the depravity of their peers. Among the most notable of examples is Camp Dorado, a hidden settlement led by an Unofficial Mercenary Band called The Promised Soldiers. The Promised Soldiers' core belief is that even the worst pokemon have the capacity to change for the better, and allow Branded pokemon to join their ranks should their Leader, a decrepit old Conkeldurr who simply goes by 'Chief', find pure intentions among them. Despite being Unofficial, the Band still only takes legitimate on-record jobs posted at UGM bulletins._

* * *

 _ **Groundquake Mission Roster:**_

 _ **Conlan**_

 _ **Fyrium**_

 _ **Magdalene**_

 _ **Gina(some fucking how, your conditions were met, so here you go, Gible)**_

* * *

 **Fire Provence: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Age of Mew: Year 656: A Solemn Sayonara Begins The S Rank Mission**

"I'm sorry…" B put a hand on Gina's shoulder as he took a knee.

"We did everything we could but...The damage was just too severe. I'm afraid we've lost him."

Gina looked to the ground.

"I wanted to legitimately thank him properly for his part in coming to get me." She sighed.

B noticed the room get colder.

"You seem to be taking this rather hard."

"Of course I am!" Gina exclaimed. "The whole reason I put myself in seclusion in such a dangerous place was because I didn't want anyone to just die for me again! I even left a note at the entrance warning others away!"

"I see…" B said. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "Maybe you need some time to just relax here at the hall and clear your head."

Gina shook her head.

"No way." She replied. "I've heard about that S-rank mission that you're sending this team's leader on. I...I want to go too! I want to prove to myself that I'm not cursed!"

"You better hurry and go tell your leader you want to join, then." B said as he stood up. "After all, there still seems to be one spot left on the roster.

Gina nodded slowly as B held the door for her and they left Jaune's now depressingly empty room.

 **Outside**

"And that makes four…" Conlan said as he wrote Gina's name in the fourth slot on the mission roster and gave it to Henry.

"Good luck, kid." Henry said as he marked Crotar down on Conlan's map of The Known World. "You'll find Groundquake Cavern just outside the city right there, at the edge of the desert, just before the mountain range."

"Thank you." Conlan thanked the Heatmor behind the counter.

He turned to Fyrium, Magdalene, and Gina.

"Are we all ready to go?"

Fyrium didn't answer and fidgeted around, but still seemed ready to leave.

"R-ready." Magdalene said as she looked back at Zack and everyone else before turning back to Conlan.

"Let's come back successful and make the rest of the team proud!"

"I couldn't agree more." Conlan smiled.

He turned to Gina.

"Are...are you ready?"  
"Yes." Gina nodded. "Too many of your teammates were lost because I was hiding where I was. Hopefully this will help to repay them for their efforts…"

Conlan looked at the ground.

Those were three more pokemon that were going to end up in Nowhere.

He wondered if Libitina might extend the same 'multiple lives' hospitality she had granted him.

"In any case…" Conlan mumbled before turning to the rest of the team, sans Aron and Rose who were finally in the Steel Province.

"We're off to Crotar and Groundquake Cavern!" He announced to his team.

"Don't hesitate to call for a rescue if you need to!" Rudo urged. "I'll rush right over and bring you back myself!"

Conlan gave a small laugh before nodding and turning back to the mission party.

"Alright you three, let's get going."

Fyrium, Magdalene, and Gina all nodded as they left the UGM Hall via warp pad.

 **Ground Province Capital City Of Crotar**

Crotar's biggest attraction by far was its five story wall surrounding the city, made entirely of sandstone and topped with a transparent dome roof, allowing for the citizens living there to know what time of day it was.

Camerupt guards patrolled along each story of the wall, while inside the city itself, the job was dominated mostly by Golett recruits and Golurk commanders.

"It's….really hot here, huh?" Gina asked, sweating a great deal thanks to the great deal of heat provided by the glass dome over their heads.

"M-m…" Fyrium agreed quietly, as he too was sweating, even more so than normal.

"I kind of like it…" Magdalene said as she turned to Conlan. "Maybe it's because we're fire- OHMY-!" She gasped as she saw Conlan sweating up a storm as well.

"I might be a fire type sure…" Conlan said. "But i've never experienced this kind of intense heat before. Everything is so arid here...I need something to drink pronto."

Magdalene looked over to Gina, who was keeping herself cool in her own personal hailstorm, and Fyrium who seemed to be drinking his own water type moves to stay hyrdrated.

"Well then, we'd better find Earthsplitter Nightclub asap."

"Excuse me!" Gina called out to a Golurk patrolling the city of sandstone buildings.

"We're looking to find the Earthsplitter Nightclub. Could you please point us in the correct direction?"

"Of course, miss." The Golurk said as he pointed down a street that seemed to be decked for a festival of sorts to take place. "If you head down this street here, you'll eventually come to a small alleyway on your left. Follow it all the way through and you'll arrive at the lot where the club is located."

"Ah, I see. Thank you so very much." Gina bowed her head to the Golurk and turned to everyone else.

"Let us continue."

"You weren't scared to talk to that guy?" Fyrium asked as he jittered around while walking.

"Of course not. He was a guard, so he seemed strong and reliable."

"That's certainly not the popular opinion of guards…" Magdalene said. "They're often viewed with fear and relative distaste…"

"Oh?" Gina tilted her head. "Why would that be? Do the pokemon holding these opinions feel as though they have done something that a guard would arrest them for?"

"It's more of a question of power abuse." Fyrium stated in a single breath.

"Guards can sometimes go corrupt." Conlan explained. "And because they are the ones that enforce the law, it's very easy for them to get away with it."

"I feel as though that Golurk was very nice and helpful…" Gina tilted her head further. "Why are you accusing such a nice pokemon of being corrupt?"

"No, not-" Magdalene explained. "Not _all_ guards are corrupt, but plenty of them are and we're in an area that none of us are at all familiar with, so we're just trying to be cautious…"

"Oh, okay, I understand now." Gina nodded. "Yes. I suppose if we take the stranger danger rule into account it would make sense to be wary." She smiled. "I guess I just like a pokemon in uniform." She laughed.

Conlan noticed the alley coming up on the left.

"Hey, guys, we ought to turn now." He addressed the rest of the team.

They all turned into the alleyway.

The amount of shade provided by the close proximity between the buildings was incredibly refreshing to the point that Conlan, Fyrium, and Gina all relaxed on the ground just inside the alley.

"Oh that feels so much better…" Gina said as she dissipated her personal hailstorm.

"It's only a slight change in degree but it feels like the first snowfall." Conlan agreed.

"M-much better." Fyrium nodded quietly.

Magdalene allowed everyone to rest for a while before they resumed heading towards the lot, which was now in sight.

At the end of the lot was a building with a flickering neon sign that read _Earthsplitter_.

"We seem to have found the night club." Magdalene said. "Now we should talk to its owner."

"That's if we can get inside…" Fyrium said once again in a single breath as he pointed to a sight Conlan never thought he would see.

A female Krokorok seemed to be surrounded by a pair of Darmanitan.

"Come on babe, let us back in!" one of the Darmanitan said as he performed over-exaggerated gestures with his hands.

"I mean, seriously, that little douche had it comin' to him, defending such a slut like that!"

"First of all…" The Krokorok replied as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot to show her patience was wearing thin. "Don't call me 'babe'. My name is Krystal. Secondly, you two have been regulars here for a while so I didn't interfere for a bit, but you do not, I repeat you _do not_ steal booze from behind the bar, _especially_ to attempt to drive other customers away! I work by myself here, and I need all the money I can get to make a decent living, understand? Now thanks to you I have to pay a medical bill the size of Stoneshear Castle! I'm sorry, but I'm blacklisting the both of you. You have ten seconds to leave before your warning runs out."

"This is Tauros dung!" the first Darmanitan said.

"Nine."

"We've been coming to this fucking piece of trash club for months and this is how you repay us?" The second replied, outraged.

"Eight..."

"Fucking hell…" The first one started to walk away angrily but then stormed right back. "Oh, I see what's going on. You're dropping us because you've been fucking that douche for money right?"

"Seven. That's both not true and none of your damn business." Krystal replied, getting visibly angry. "Also, Six."

"As if you don't put out big-time." The second Darmanitan taunted as he grabbed her arms and revealed a rather well-endowed chest.

"You like showing this off to the public in the club, don't you, you whore?"

"Five...you know what? No! That's it!" Krystal snapped. "I'm done with counting, you guys are going to get what's coming to you!"

The four of Team Moonbrand watched in awe as both Darmanitan charged Krystal the Krokorok and she easily punched and clawed them both to a pulp.

"Consider yourselves banned from my club permanently." She spat.

"She's the owner?" Conlan asked.

"It would appear so." Magdalene replied.

"She seems a little...upset right now." Conlan said. "Maybe we should come back later…"

Fyrium nodded. "Later. Yes."

"Excuse me!" Gina called to Krystal as she ran up to the Krokorok.

"What?!" Krystal yelled as she turned around.

"Oh!" She noticed the badge Gina was wearing. "A Mercenary Band member! Listen, if you're here because of what just happened, I can prove to you that I'm in my rights to do that and-"

"No, it's not about that." Gina shook her head. "I applaud you for giving those creeps what was coming to them. No, the reason we're here is because-"

She turned back and nodded towards Conlan.

"Our leader here was asked to come here and talk to you about Groundquake."

"Groundquake." Krystal repeated.

"Hey you three!" She called to Conlan, Fyrium and Magdalene. "Come inside. First round of drinks is on the house tonight!"

Fyrium, Magdalene, and Conlan all looked at each other.

Conlan and Magdalene both nodded.

Fyrium shook his head.

Conlan and Magdalene then proceeded to drag a resisting Fyrium into the club.

* * *

 **Steel Provence: Capital Town Of Southshore: Steven's Workshop: Age of Mew: Year 656: Build-Aron-Workshop**

"This provence as a whole is rather...oily." Rose said as she held a bouquet up to her nose while she helped Aron in through the door of Steven's Workshop. "I hope you were right about this mon being able to fix your chest."

"W-welcome!" A Typhlosion called from behind the counter in the small entrance room.

"M-master is in his workshop right now, tinkering away. Please allow me to see to your needs. My name is Tamara, it's n-nice to meet you."

"Master?" Aron mumbled confused.

"Likewise." Rose smiled, ignoring Aron's confusion. "I was hoping you would be able to fix up my friend here."

She gestured to Aron.

"I don't see-" Tamara began as she leaned over the counter to look at Aron. "Ohmygoodness!" She gasped as she saw the giant hole in his chest and fell over onto her back.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Rose asked as she leaned over the counter to see Tamara on the floor.

"M-maaasssteerrr!" Tamara called from her position on the floor.

"For the love of Arceus, Tyler," Steven the Scizor stomped into the room. "I don't need you to scream at the top of your lungs every fucking time someone comes in with an injury!"

"I'm sorry, master." Tamara said, still from the same position.

"Do what you must to punish me."

"I think I see drool coming out of your mouth." Aron announced.

"I don't have time for this…" Steven rubbed his temples. "Maybe later, when I'm not as busy." He turned to Aron. "What seems to be the- Oh."

"Yeah."

"The heck were you doing big guy? Eating Electrode?"

"Hit by a point blank Hydro Pump." Aron replied.

"Well, I can definitely fix this...It shouldn't take much time at all, but there is something I want to ask you."

"What?"

Steven motioned for everyone to follow him into his main workshop.

"What is that?" Rose wondered as Steven brandished a long cylindrical metal barrel.

"It's….an experiment…" Steven replied. "But think of it this way, are you familiar with the moves Flash Cannon, Aura Sphere, Energy Ball?"

"Those projectile moves that shoot spherical blobs of energy?" Rose asked.

Steven nodded. "Imagine using a move like that without having to put in any effort, and instead of elemental energy, it's pure metal."

"That sounds like an insta-kill for whoever is hit with that move." Aron said.

"I'm making a machine to try and accomplish that." Steven said. "And right now, I happen to have a rather unique prototype, that I think I can fit into your chest. Now, it's untested mind you, but if it works, you'll have access to a weapon that could even pierce through Astrafialpide. That's something no known pokemon move can do, and since many criminals use Astrafialpide in their various plots and all that jazz…"

"I see." Rose said. "That's one powerful weapon…"

"So, what do you say?" Steven asked Aron.

"Aron, I advise against this." Rose stated. "Powerful though it may be, the fact it has yet to be tested worries me…"

"I see no reason not to agree to it though." Steven countered. "After all, I can fix any Steel type back up lickity split with ease."

"Hey Rose, go back to Conlan and the others and tell them I'm fine alright?" Aron asked. "I want to think about this on my own."

"Just don't give me a reason to bring you back here." Rose smiled at Aron before patting his forearm(as high as a Roserade could reach on an Aggron) and walking away.

Rose walked to the nearest UGM Teleporter and stepped on the warp panel for Lightgrasp.

 **Fire Provence: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: UGM Hall**

And waiting for her there was a single scrap of paper.

"To Whomever It May Concerned: Did you think I was a fool? Did you think I wouldn't find you again? Well guess what, I've _found_ you. Your precious Madame Mienshao is dead. And it seems that the idiot Chespin has finally kicked the bucket as well. I lay claim to both these kills as my own doing. Now I'm returning to Warm Hearts Orphanage one last time to kill the small ones. Just know that this was all your doing, Cursed Girl. I may, however, change my mind should you give yourself up. I will be waiting by your 'house'."

Rose dropped the letter and ran outside towards Conlan and Rudo's house.

"Rose!" A Rudo bound in Astrafialpide rope yelled at Rose from just outside the burning wooden shack of a home.

"Get out of here, it's a-"

But it was too late.

The ground opened beneath Rose's feet and she fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Subterranean District: Age of Mew: Year 656: Grasp the Light to Hide the Dark**

Rose massaged her head as she stood up.

"Rose?" A voice asked.

"Charlie…" Rose recognized the voice of her teammate.

She opened her eyes and saw that Charlie was clinging to her.

"We're in a pretty small area…" Charlie said. "I say we get out asap."

"You'll have to lead the way then." Rose announced. "You're the one with the fire on her tail."

The two ran until they came to a door.

Rose opened it and tried to walk into the next room but something yanked her and prevented her from moving forwards.

"It's a chain." She observed as she saw the chain on her leg.

"I don't have one on me though…" Charlie announced.

"Welcome to a special game I've created!" A voice that wasn't familiar to either of them said from the next room.

A screen turned on to reveal the face of a Flareon.

"My name...isn't important. What is important is that you've all been paired up and that one of you in each group has been chained with Astrafialpide. Now, don't you worry. Your partner can free you. There are two keyholes on your shackle.

Where are the keys for them though?

Simple.

Dim red lighting lit up the entire sewer system that they now found themselves in.

"The keys are _inside_ the other chained prisoners."

The Flareon disappeared from the screen and Charlie saw the other chained prisoners on the monitor instead.

Catlyste was chained up with Zack standing over her, and Shock was chained up with Henry the Heatmor now standing over him.

"And if you were wondering about a motive for releasing your partner, look down at your left legs. You'll see an anklet of a specific color. The door to leave this place will _only_ open for you if you have both anklets of the same color scanned at once, and you might want to leave this place soon for two reasons...the first being-"

Footage of a bound and gagged Rudo with a bomb strapped to her chest counting down appeared on the screen.

"It seems your friend has run into a stitch of bad luck. The second reason-"

The time on Charlie's and Rose's red anklets both blinked 5:00, and then blinked 4:59.

4:58

4:57.

"You only have 5 hours to escape before bombs all over those sewers go off! Taa taa!"

* * *

 _ **AN0: Krystal the Krokorok was submitted by blackfang76, thank you blackfang! Tyler the Typhlosion and Steven the Scizor were both submitted by Ze Doktor Richtofen, thank you Ze Doktor! Flare the Flareon was submitted by Pheonix of the Trinity, thank you Pheonix!**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: Hey, those of you in the sewers, I need to know, like legit your**_ **exact** _**plan of action, so get on that please. Here's some shit to help you:**_

 _ **Pairings for the whole Flareon sewer thing:**_

 _ ***Red team: Rose and Charlie**_

 _ **Rose is chained, Charlie may move freely.**_

 _ ***Blue team: Catlyste and Zack**_

 _ **Catlyste is chained, Zack may move freely.**_

 _ ***Yellow team: Shock and Henry**_

 _ **Shock is chained, Henry may move freely.**_

 _ *****Please note that despite being chained, everyone who is chained is able to move around they are in freely, though it may be a tad hard to see with the dim red lighting.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Mission goers, (ie Fyrium, Magdalene, Gina), I want you to think of important information to ask Krystal about Groundquake Cavern. (She's been there and knows her shit) because if you don't you'll be absolutely f***ed.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Now more then ever I encourage the submission of Teammate OCs because in all likelihood, at least one of ya'll is going to die.**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	18. I've Never Even Seen Saw

_Lore Before The Legend #17: The Dark Province City of Bishamon is a topic of infamy among all pokemon. It is composed entirely of Pawniard and Bisharp, many of which dabble in dubious acts. The entire City forbids non-dark or non-steel types from entering, only allows Pawniard and Bisharp to stay for extended periods of time, is led by one corrupt tyrant after another, and treats any non-dark and non-steel types with extreme prejudice and open hostility. It takes a Mercenary of considerable courage, strength, or stupidity to accept a job requiring passage through what is known to outsiders as The Mystery Dungeon City._

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Subterranean District: Age of Mew: Year 630: History Of The Hellfire Legion**

"I can't believe this bullshit…" A grumbling Torkoal said as he paced back and forth through the sewers. "No one's fucking coming."

"I don't know what to say, sir." A Braixen leaned against the wall as she lit her stick and waved it around to amuse herself.

"I know for a fact we captured a full five hundred of them."

"And yet we haven't seen a single face emerge from that doorway. This might be the worst recruitment kidnapping we've done in months."

"Hey, Master Torkoal…" Braixen began to speak.

"Are you really going to bring this up again?" Torkoal sighed. "I've told you all the stories I know about your mother already."

"But she was the Master when _you_ were in my position! That feels like so long ago. And besides, I want something to listen to while I'm down here. It's all damp and dark and I'm bored…"

"I can understand your boredom. It's unfortunate that we don't get as many major assignments as we used to. Our existence has been such a closely guarded secret that perhaps even those keeping us hidden have forgotten we exist."

"Well, our methods certainly aren't orthodox." Braixen said with a flick of her twig.

"That's probably why we recruit the way we do."

"You aren't wrong there…" Torkoal agreed.

"But we're reaching the end of an era for our little organization. There's only five of us left, and I guess six if you still think of Cheveyo as a member."

"No, let's stick with five." Braixen shook her head. "Cheveyo is no longer a part of our organization. He lost his membership the second he went after someone who wasn't specifically marked for us."

"Do you think we'll ever catch him?" A newly evolved Pyroar yawned as she walked into the room alongside a newly evolved Lampent.

"Not with the way things are going for us right now, Pawprint." Braixen referred to the Pyroar by her code name.

"Unless we get some real help and fast, I don't think it'll be possible to even exist into the 650's."

"If the Age of Mew even manages to last that long…" Torkoal continued.

"What are you talking about Master?" Pawprint asked. She turned to the Braixen.

"What's he talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" A Magmar walked into the room.

"There's this Mercenary Band going around making a giant name for themselves right now. Moonbrand, I think they're called."

"Moonbrand?" Pawprint tilted her head.

"They say they're led by this incredibly strong Blaziken, like he's from another planet or something." Magmar replied.

"What do you think about all this, Libs?" Braixen asked. "You've been quiet since you came in here.

"I...don't think now is the best time for me to say what I need to say." The Lampent replied.

"Of course it had to happen today…" Torkoal sighed.

"What?" Pawprint asked, she looked back at Lampent. "Libs, what's going on?"

"I've been...selected...to be the next arbiter."

"But...But...You're my partner! You're my friend, you're my-my rival guildmate!"

"If she's the next arbiter, she's the next arbiter." Magmar shrugged as he tried to put a hand on Pawprint but decided against it. "We don't want to upset her family any further than we already have."

"Ugh, that's so _unfair_!" Pawprint complained as she shot a Flame Burst at a training dummy.

"Just when we evolve, and _right after we got promoted in rank_...Gahh!"

"Calm down before your teenage emotions get the better of you and your demoted back to recruit status." Braixen said. "We certainly don't seem to be getting any from the annual kidnapping."

"Hey, don't look at me!" Magmar noticed the star Braixen was giving him. "You're just as responsible for the acquiring of potential recruits as I am!"

"And somehow all five hundred potential recruits failed to find the door?" Pawprint asked.

"I don't understand, the Mystery Dungeon shouldn't be _that_ difficult to traverse." Braixen fidgeted with her branch.

"At the very least, _I_ certainly had no trouble."

"Psh...You came through with twelve other Pokemon." Magmar said.

"And you came through with twenty." Braixen countered. She pointed at Pawprint and Libs.

"Even those two managed to come through with only fifteen total. I bet the only reason you're even still alive, Mags, is because you shirk your duties as well as your work on missions."

"Would you two just shut up for one damn day?" Torkoal raised his voice.

Everyone turned to him.

"Now, I know most of you won't like what I'm about to say, but since there's only five of us-"

"Four." Libs interjected as she held up her formal summons.

" _Four_ of us left…" Torkoal corrected himself. "And it seems like we won't be getting any steady supply of recruits...I have no choice but to declare that as of today I am formally disbanding the Hellfire Le-"

Torkoal was interrupted by a loud screeching noise.

"Ah, shit." A voice said from the other side of the large door. "This door's a bitch to open by myself…"

"Holy mother of Mew, a recruit!" Braixen popped up.

"I think it might be stuck…" The voice said as another hellish screeching noise came from the other side of the door.

"That's probably because it's locked up tight." Magmar said as he noticed the door was locked. "I thought we were supposed to leave it open."

"Pawprint, was that not your duty?" Torkoal asked.

"Oh! Oh, right of course!" Pawprint jumped around sheepishly. "I'll go unlock it and let them in!"

She hustled to the giant door.

"Alright…" She looked over the door for the lock. "Now where is the-?"

*Scrrrreeeeeeeecccchhhh*

*Snap*

Pawprint's eyes widened as she saw the chained lock on the door break and the recruit opened the door all the way.

He was breathing heavily, and covered in blood and sand.

On his neck he was wearing a Midnight Blue Mercenary Band Scarf. "Alright…"

He said as he lifted his head to see Pawprint standing right in front of him.

"I made it all the way here. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my Leader and Mercenary Band."

Pawprint just stared. She could hardly believe the feat of strength she had just seen.

"You may, in due time." Torkoal answered as he walked up to the new recruit.

"But perhaps an explanation is in order. You, proud fire type, have proven yourself worthy to join our guild. The Hellfire Legion. We work directly for the Fire Province representative as...well, as something akin to an espionage agency. You've proven that you have the mental know how and physical endurance to join. Just know, that should you refuse, our entire organization will disband, and the four members we currently have will be out of employment."

"And...I'll be trained in this shit right? I'm not just being sent out there to die again like with whatever that kidnapping was about?"

"You will be trained on the job by Pawprint here, as she is your senior guildmate." Torkoal explained. "But that is only one of the perks you would gain for joining. A second would be a bona fide license to kill. As a mercenary, you are only able to legally kill outlaws with wanted bounties on them. As a member of our group, that will change. You will be able to kill legally as long as you can give an ample justification for why you did so. You will also abandon your old name and be given a new code name to respond to whenever we have work for you."

"Code name?" The recruit asked. "Well, I think I understand what's going on so far, and I have a very strange feeling that refusing to join you would in fact leave me with a dangerous amount of knowledge that I'm not supposed to have, so um...how about this...as long as I can stay loyal to my Mercenary Band without worry, I'll join."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

Torkoal retreated into his shell and brought out a pure white Mercenary Band scarf. "I was once a part of Team Patience, but I'm the last one left in my old age, besides my Leader of course, but she's busy as an advisor in Stoneshear now."

"In that, case, sure I'll join." The recruit nodded.

"Then you will cast aside your true name when dealing with our guild." Torkoal continued. "As you, our sole recruit this year, have kept us from disbanding, you shall be given the code name: Hellfire!"

"Hellfire…" The recruit replied. "I like the sound of that."

"Pawprint." Torkoal looked towards Pawprint.

"Wha-" Pawprint, who had been staring at the new recruit this whole time, looked around, startled with a dimly lit red face.

"Yes, Master Torkoal?" She asked.

"If you intend to stare at Hellfire that intensely, do so while training him on the job. I already have an assignment in mind for the two of you."

"Sir, you can't be talking about-" Magmar piped in.

"Oh but I am." Torkoal nodded.

"The two of you are going to deal with the Bishamon problem."

 **Outside**

"Oh my goodness, the sunlight is amazing!" Hellfire said as he looked up at the sun. "It feels like it's been years since I've seen it, even though I saw it just yesterday."

"Yeah…" Pawprint said as she walked alongside him towards Bishamon. She was still more hung up on how this one recruit managed to force open such a large door on his own.

"By the way…" Hellfire said. "Do you mind if you tell me your real name? I'll tell you mine. It's just that if we're going to be doing a lot of missions together, I'd prefer you tell me your real name if you have one. I feel like it'll help our trust and teamwork, you know?"

"I suppose so." Pawprint sighed.

She motioned for Hellfire to come closer and whispered her name into his ear.

"And what about yours?" She asked as she pulled away.

Hellfire held out a hand for Pawprint to shake.

"My name's-"

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Subterranean District: Age of Mew: Year 656: Hope in Hellfire**

"*cough*blecch!...ughh" Catlyste puked up the keys she had been fed while unconscious.

"There we go. Now I can move around the room without worry of being struck down by anyone."

"Well, let's try and get you out of that chain anyways." Zack said. He leaned in towards the lock on the chain that bound Catlyste to the dimly lit room they were both in.

"If I can...just...ggah!" He rattled the chain in frustraion. "It's no use. I can't pick that lock."

"It's designed to not be able to be picked." Catlyste noticed. "Whoever wants us dead must _really_ want us dead."

"Well, they won't get the satisfaction." Zack said with gritted teeth. "I'm already investigating for ways to get out of here to lead me to Rudo as we speak."

"Interesting." Catlyste stood up. "You claim that you're in two places at once."

"That's because…" Zack looked back at Catlyste as a wide grin formed under his eyepatch.

"I _am_."

Zack's Substitute version of himself was running through the sewer system that was the Subterranean District, looking all over for some sort of way out to help Rudo.

Eventually, he came to the large exit door.

"I wonder if it can be forced open." He pondered aloud.

He pushed against the door as heard as he could.

Nothing.

"Hmmm…" He continued on his way, sticking close to the walls and as far in the shadows as possible.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ach Blech!" Rose said as she coughed up both of her keys into Charlie's hand.

"Sorry about reaching down your throat like that." Charlie said. "But at least now you've coughed up the keys, so no one has any reason to do anything drastic."

"I suppose so." Rose sighed, catching her breath. "Thank you."

"Now…" Charlie turned to a nearby wall and wagged the tip of her tail near it.

"These walls look to either be made of packed dirt, or incredibly brittle. I have a feeling I can Dig through them…"

"I suppose you could." Rose conceded. "But what do you intend to accomplish by doing that."

"If nothing else, I can create more space for me to move around in. These cramped rooms aren't exactly my style." Charlie replied. "But there's always the chance of something like some sort of secret passageway appearing right? Plus, I can mark the way to this room for our teammates so that they can come get the keys relatively quickly."

"Then I wish you good luck and safety." Rose knelt and bid Charlie goodbye.

Charlie, at first taken aback, nodded and proceeded to dig her way through the brittle walls of the room.

Eventually, just as her theory had predicted, she found herself to be in what appeared to be a dimly lit secret passageway.

"It leads...further underground?" She pondered as she descended down the sloping tunnel.

"I was under the impression it would lead me to another portion of the sewers…"

She stepped forward cautiously, keeping her tail in front of her so that she could avoid triggering any traps she might not have seen otherwise.

As she moved deeper underground, she started to feel much warmer, as though some kind of fire had been lit underneath her, until she saw it…

A door made of solid stone.

It was slightly open, and light poured through its cracks.

She slowly put one hand on the door and pushed it ever so slightly open.

She peeked into the room, careful to remain undetected and ready to run away should she be found out by someone or something dangerous.

What she saw was something she didn't think she'd ever be able to unsee.

A Delphox and a Magmortar both lay sprawled out on the ground, clearly dead, and having been brutally murdered and mutilated judging by the gashes and cuts on their bodies as well as all the guts that were spilling out.

"Who….who the hell are-?" Charlie gasped as she slowly entered the room, which was looking more and more like a bedroom as she spent more time there.

There were stone beds lining the walls of the circular room, and the room was lit by a moat of lava, save for small molten pathways that led to various stone doors.

"What is this place?" She realized she was the only one in the room and began to relax.

Charlie looked around for clues, anything to tell her what was going on.

"Hmm…" She moved towards a stone bed near a small stone nightstand.

"I wonder if…"

She opened the top drawer of the nightstand.

A singed journal lay in the drawer.

"Hmm…"

Charlie opened the book and began to read it.

 _A new recruit showed up today and saved our organization from extinction! I had the pleasure of becoming his teacher and partner, we even told each other our real names! Master Torkoal was getting really close to calling it quits and Libs left us to go be her stupid arbiter thing or whatever. So I find his particular brand of optimism refreshing. He says he'll be busy after we're done with our Bishamon mission because he has a Mercenary Band to get back to, but I still hope he comes by more often than he says he will. It gets lonely living down here after all…_

"Huh?!" Charlie dropped the book on the ground.

"You mean the-the- that organization is a _real thing_?"

She looked back at the dead Delphox and Magmortar.

"And were they members of it?"

She slowly walked closer to their bodies.

It looked as though they had been brutally mauled and mutilated yes, but…

"This all looks like it happened _after_ they died…" Charlie noted. "There's not enough blood loss, and this place is so out of the way that no one would bother trying to wipe anything."

"When I get my hands on the bastard who did this…" Henry gritted his teeth.

"The maimer seems to have a rather twisted sense of humor." Shock stated.

"Yeah." Charlie agreed before she spun around, surprised as all hell.

"Henry? And...Shock?! What are you doing here? And how did you get out of your chain already?"

Charlie feared she was about to hear something she wouldn't live to tell anyone abour.

"Oh that's an easy one…" Henry said as he moved closer to Charlie.

"You know how they said the keys were in the other teammates, and that the chain was made of Astrafialpide, so no pokemon moves would work? That only leaves one viable option…"

"You didn't…" Charlie backed up further.

"I mean...I'm sure you had no reason to do it to Rose, because…"

"Oh, I did it to Rose, and Catlyste." Henry nodded.

"I also did it to Shock…"

Charlie stopped and looked over at Shock.

Shock who was still alive.

She started to catch on.

"You...used brute strength to tear the chains off?" Charlie asked.

"Hahahaha!" Henry laughed with a sigh. "No way. I'm no where near that strong. Nah, I just-"

He flicked out a long and fiery tongue.

"Useth Thisth..." He pointed to the tongue akin to a blowtorch's flame.

"You melted the chain off?" Charlie asked.

Henry nodded.

"We came to come get you. We're all leaving."

"Through the big door?" Charlie wondered. It seemed too good to be true.

"Oh no." Henry shook his head. "That door is one hundred percent a bad choice."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because it leads to a very long, and very difficult mystery dungeon. Have you heard of...The Dread Wastes?"

"That's a fairytale." Shock said. "The supposed underground desert that starts way over in the Rock Province and ends here in Lightgrasp? I don't buy it."

"It's only a single floor." Henry said. "But it's real."

He turned to Shock.

"Shock, you're a strong and capable Mercenary. I assume you can make it back to the meeting point yourself? I have some things I want to check still, and you look like you're bored here."

"Alright." Shock sighed as he headed through a now open stone door, about 40 degrees from the one that Charlie had come in through.

Henry waited a few seconds until he was sure that Shock was gone.

"This isn't good, Charlie." He said seriously.

"Both these pokemon here...they aren't the kind that can just be killed like that. In fact, it's normally the other way around."

"So...they really are-?"

"Yes." Henry nodded. "Both of them. They're former members of an organization known as The Hellfire Legion. Once, it was a vast organization, and this Subterranean district was the true heart of Lightgrasp, though only the fire types who were secretly a part of The Hellfire Legion knew that. But around thirty years ago, that all changed. A Chandelure by the name of Cheveyo, who was an esteemed member of the organization, killed the Legion's Master and all but one of the Legion's Generals. No one knows what made him snap the way he did, but he managed to escape and continued what appeared to be pointless assassinations. The General that survived the attack, General Torkoal, became the next Master, and year after year, more and more recruits would die, and less and less recruits would even make it passed their first trial.

"With the death of these two pokemon, there is only one member left of The Hellfire Legion in The Known World. I think by now, you've realized who it is."

"It's...it's you isn't it?" Charlie asked.

Henry nodded.

"My codename, when i joined, was Hellfire, named after the legion itself. The journal you so rudely dropped on the floor belonged to my partner, a Pyroar whose codename was Pawprint."

"Why...are you telling me all this?" Charlie asked.

"Because…" Henry said as he picked up the journal.

"Part of the Oath of Hellfire that I swore when I joined is that I will always serve the guild, even through great peril…"

He put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"And right now, the best thing I can do to help...is to start rebuilding. We're an indispensable spy agency for the Fire Province Representative. We work directly for B himself, and he is already a good friend of mine. I do not want to let him down. I'm telling you this, because I want you to become the first of my Generals. We have a long way to go, but as long as there's a second person involved, this guild can live on."

"I...I don't know…" Charlie seemed hesitant.

"I...understand if you do not want to join." Henry hung his head. "It can be a dangerous job, and despite complaining to me when you first joined the Mercenary Band you are in now, you seem rather fond of them. You are of course free to refuse my offer. This area is too dangerous to continue operations in anyways. It's been discovered, so I'd find a new location and your knowledge would not put you in any danger. I just would like to keep everything that my friends and I have worked so hard for alive. I'll let you think about it while we're all outside, fighting off that little snot of a Pikachu."

"What about the Flareon?" Charlie asked.

"We'll look into him." Henry said. "But we don't know who or where he might be. What we do know is that a Pikachu named Peter has been spotted around recently and seems to have connections to Rudo and Warm Hearts Orphanage."

He began to walk towards the door and held Pawprint's journal close to him.

"Please think over your decision carefully." He whispered just loud enough so that Charlie could hear.

* * *

 **Steel Provence: Capital Town of Southshore: Steven's Workshop: Age of Mew: Year 656: Aron Agrees To Have An Untested Cannon Installed In His Chest**

^ This happens.

"Wake up…" Tamara was shaking Aron awake.

"S-sir, please wake up!"

"Huh?" Aron sat up. "What's going on?"

"Y-you were put under for the um...installation. How do you feel?"

"I feel….I feel….I feeeeeelll…"

Aron turned towards a giant target on the wall and a cannon protruded from his chest and shot a cannonball straight into the bullseye.

"I feel so freakin' awesome!" He gave a fist pump.

"Aron the Aggron is back in business! Time to go single-handedly take down a legendary!"

"While it may be powerful, I wouldn't want you pushing yourself too hard." Steven said. "The cannon can only really be _safely_ used once every few hours. After that it will need time to recharge to be safely used again. You _could_ use it more often than that, but just know that unless it is fully recharged, each subsequent time you use the cannon will be more dangerous than the last. Patience is k-."

"Whooooo!" Aron stomped out of the workshop, feeling more energetic than ever.

He was about to step on a warp pad to go to Lightgrasp when his badge began to glow.

"Aron speaking." He said in a serious tone of voice.

"Aron, that you?" Conlan's voice asked. "I'm glad you're okay! Listen, this is really important...I know the plan was for you to regroup with the rest of the team, but I really _really_ need you to head to Cloudfront for me instead. The Amulet from Fellsky Fjord needs a bodyguard and Team Horizon needs a stand in. Think you can do it? You'll have plenty of opportunity to explore the City both before and after as well, and I'm sure it'd pay a lot of money."

"Sounds like a plan." Aron said as he stopped his badge from glowing and began looking for the Cloudfront City warp panel.

"Oh man…" He said as he found it. "I've got this awesome cannon thing in my chest. There's no way anyone's gonna take this Amulet and live to tell about it…"

He raised a fist before the the warp pad teleported him away.

"This...is gonna be….EPIC!"

 **Ground Province: Groundquake Cavern Entrance**

"Are done with your conversation?" Krystal asked with crossed arms.

Gina and Magdalene looked at each other and shrugged.

"S-sorry." Conlan said. "But I promise it won't happen again."

"Won't happen again." Fyrium repeated, quickly.

"In that case…" Krystal sighed. "I'll answer all your questions one more time before the four of you go in. In addition though, I'd like you guys to find something for me...a locket I lost towards the end of the Mystery Dungeon when I was there."

"I do have a question to start…" Conlan said as he raised a hand.

"Why is Grounquake such an important Mystery Dungeon."

"That's a simple one." Krystal said as she explained.

"Groundquake Cavern is home to the Esteem Amulet. An Amulet said to make the wearer completely invincible."

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, Lightgrasp Group, strategies for fighting Peter the Pikachu, go! Groundquake Crew, if you have any questions about Groundquake Cavern please ask them to Krystal! Phoenix, since Peter is your OC, you can choose how he fights Lightgrasp Group. Aron, Cloudfront is a big city, is there anywhere you'd want to go or anything you'd want to see?**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: And be sure to give me even MORE stuff because ya know, I wants it.**_

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	19. Out of Nowhere

_**AN1: To clear up some confusion, Aaron's name is Aaron, not Aron. I messed that up, and I'll fix it later, probs after the Roygbiv arc ends. Right now though, I'm just gonna switch back to his real name, Aaron, and hope it doesn't happen again.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: This is on my Profile, but I figured I'd share this with you guys too, since you guys like submitting OCs and Missions and the whatnots, anyways: Hey, hey guys...you guys like submitting OCs? Of course you do. You guys like the Total Drama series?(or even just TDI?) Doesn't matter, I'm continuing with the note anyways. You should all check out GirlPower54's Total Drama Revenge of the SYOC, fill out the app and send some OCs in! I've already sent in three of my own(two of which some of my followers may recognize) and I'm sure she would really appreciate it if you guys could send some in too(I know you guys all have the creativity to pull it off)! You can send in up to 10 OCs, but be warned that with each submission, the OC is less likely to be accepted! And while I'm on this subject, I recommend checking out Silver Writer 0927, especially her Total Drama A Reimagining Part 2 fic (especially Season 4, since I have some OCs in there as well), she's a good writer and can use the support!**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #18: Among the amulets made in order to keep Dismas sealed away is the ever coveted Esteem Amulet. Said to be located at the very bottom of Groundquake Cavern, the Amulet is rumored to make its wearer completely invincible. Many Mercenaries of questionable morals have attempted to reach the bottom of Groundquake Cavern to recover the amulet for one reason or another, but most end up returning before they even reach the chamber where the amulet is said to be housed. They all repeat the same warning. The Statues Have Their Own Will, And They Despise Intruders._

* * *

 **Ground Province: Groundquake Cavern (B25 Floor Dungeon) Outskirts: Age of Mew: Year 656: Build-Up The Hole In The Ground**

"Let's start with the dungeon itself." Magdalene suggested, and everyone else nodded in agreement. "What's in like in there? What type of pokemon live there, and what sort of traps or tricks and secrets could we possibly encounter."

"Well…" Krystal crossed her arms as she tried to remember. "I know that a bunch of Sandile can be found on the upper levels. Dugtrio and Excadrill are pretty common lower down. Onix too. Then there's also Golbats, Swoobats, their evolutionary lines...oh, and a Durant Colony lives about halfway down! But you have to remember that they're totally peaceful unless you provoke them! So don't rush in to fight any Durant, or else you'll have way too many to handle."

"Well that's fucking good to know." Conlan said, almost exasperated.

"What about the traps?" Fyrium looked around. "What about the passageways and traps?"

"I'd be careful about the holes and tunnels through the cavern." Krystal said. "You could definitely use the right ones to traverse the cavern more quickly, but if you used the wrong holes, you might fall into what the UGM calls a Monster House, and if you use the wrong tunnel, you'll accidentally climb back up through the dungeon. So it may be best to just stick to the stairs on each floor if you want to play it completely safe. Now, the final trap that most pokemon who return from the dungeon mention is the fact that once you get far enough down, the statues that guard The Amulet Chamber at the very bottom of the dungeon allegedly come to life and attack those who try to enter. I'd be very careful around them if I were you. Many Mercenary Bands have retreated from that fight, and they were all at least C-Rank, most higher."

"Well, that's certainly uplifting." Gina sighed. "Then, what about your locket?"

"Yeah." Magdalene agreed. "I'm curious about that too. Where and how did you lose it?"

"I lost it while I was retreating from an enemy Steelix." Krystal answered, so it's likely in one of the tunnels somewhere. You'll know it's mine because it'll have a picture of some Krookodile in it. Those are-... were my parents." She hung her head.

Conlan could tell that if the team stayed any longer, they would hear a very long story, and none of them looked too interested in sitting around to chat any longer.

"One last thing then, before we head in there." Conlan said. "If we run into trouble and need to escape quickly, what's the best way out?"

"The best way out…" Krystal thought to herself. "I'm pretty sure that one of the tunnels leads directly into the Rock Province Border City of Coalton, but again, you'd have to take the tunnel to get there and they can be unreliable. I've also heard that jumping down a certain hole will actually warp you to Blood Bay, a small town in the Poison Province, but that's only a rumor, so I can't quite vouch for its truthfulness. Either way, if you wanted to escape without sending a Rescue Request, those would be the most efficient ways, but I strongly suggest, should you encounter trouble, to send a Rescue Request and do your best to stay alive until another Mercenary Band comes to find you."

"I do have one last question actually…" Gina said. "And I hope you don't think me rude for asking this, I'm merely curious is all, but...should we accomplish your task, what is our reward? We are a Mercenary Band after all. We do need some recognition for our work."

"I'll Tell you what." Krystal struck a deal with them as she held out her hand. "If you pull this off, and return with my locket, I'll join your Mercenary Band."

She looked at each of them before fixating on Conlan.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Conlan shook her hand.

The four of them then waved her goodbye as she waved them good luck as they finally entered Groundquake Cavern.

 **B5F**

"Ruuuuuunnnn!" Conlan shouted as he and Magdalene were being chased down by a flurry of angry Sandile.

"Conlan! Magdalene!" Gina called from where she and Fyrium were by the stairs to the next level already.

"We're coming as quickly as we can!" Magdalene announced. "Go down, go down!"

The team hurried down the steps just as a Sandile scratched Conlan's right ankle as though it was trying to drag him back with it and the rest of the violent Sandiles.

"Whew…" Gina sighed, relieved. "I guess Krystal forgot to mention how violent the Sandile could get."

"You're an Ice type though." Magdalene said. "Those pokemon shouldn't be a problem for you."

"I...I'm sorry." Gina bowed her head. "I'd just like to leave any violence as a last-resort."

"Last resort." Fyrium agreed as he hid in Conlan's shadow.

 **B8F**

As Conlan and the others descended down the steps to B8F, they came face to face with a dead end. There were three holes in the ground in front of them.

"These must be the holes that Krystal told us about." Conlan said.

"A few of them anyways." Magdalene agreed.

"But-..." Fyrium gripped Conlan's shoulder. "It could..be a trap!"

"Good adventurers go left." Conlan shrugged as he headed towards the leftmost hole.

"W-wait!" Fyrium gripped his shoulder. "What about the other ones?"

"We have to chance it, it looks like." Magdalene said.

"And it'd be better if we stuck together as well." Gina said. "With the way everyone's been acting about this place, it doesn't seem wise to split up."

"So, can we all agree on just going left?" Conlan asked.

"Left." Magdalene nodded.

Gina gave another nod.

Conlan looked at Fyrium.

Fyrium's grip on Conlan's shoulder tightened.

He gulped.

"That's good enough." Conlan said as he grabbed Fyrium and jumped down.

"You ready?" Gina asked Magdalene.

Magdalene nodded and the two jumped down, following the boys.

 **B9F**

 _ **MONSTER HOUSE!**_

 _ **Enemies:**_

 _ **2 Excadrill**_

 _ **3 Onix**_

 _ **3 Golbat**_

 _ **2 Crobat**_

 _ **1 Dugtrio**_

"Oh...shit." Conlan sighed.

"Oh shit!" Fyrium said as he quickly cloned himself with a Double Team.

"Oh shit." Magdalene shook her head as she began to strategize various battle plans using Nasty Plot.

"Phooey." Gina lamented as she walked towards Fyrium and Conlan, closing the distance between the two of them.

"T-there are so many of them!" She exclaimed.

Conlan gritted his teeth.  
"Sorry guys." He said. "It looks like I chose the wrong path, but we can still fight our way out of this, I believe in us!"

"I've got a plan." Magdalene whispered to the others. "But it might be risky."

"Risky?!" The Fyrium clones all gasped with surprise.

"Charrrrge!" An unfamiliar voice announced as a Toxicroak, a Krookodile and a shiny Sceptile, all led by a shiny Zoroark ran into the area of the floor.

They were all wearing gold Mercenary band scarves with four stars embroidered on them.

"A Monster House? Alright!" The Zoroark strummed down on the guitar he was carrying, the Mercenary Badge on his purple wristband glistening as the light from the glowing rocks in the cavern reflected off of it. "Easy pickens, bros! Take a quadrant and own that place!"

"Who...are they?" Conlan asked, dumbfounded.

"WHO ARE THEY?!" Absolutely all the pokemon in the area turned to look at Conlan.

"I...said something stupid didn't I?"

"Conlan…" Magdalene said with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. "That's Team Soulwind...They're an A Rank Mercenary Band, and only, like, the most popular musical group in The Known World. That Zoroark there is Razr, the Leader."

"But, what are they doing here?" Conlan asked.

"How are you not impressed by that introduction?" The Toxicroak asked, irritated. "We are _the most popular band in The Known World!_ "

"I'm from….a small town. Probably not on any maps." Conlan lied.

"Oh really?" The Sceptile asked. "Where are you from? We'll be sure to make a visit there later."

"Yep." Razr nodded in agreement. "Anywhere that hasn't heard our music hasn't truly lived yet."

"Crap..." Conlan mumbled.

"You can tell us later, little guy. After we wipe the floor with these clowns. You ready bros? Let's fuck their shit uuuupppp!" He strummed his guitar again as he twirled the guitar around and began to hold it as a battleaxe. "Xenon, bro!" Razr turned to the Sceptile. "You partner with that Frogadier guy, clone up and spread out! If you think you can, go for the Dugtrio, if not, just hit the closest enemy!" He turned towards the Krookodile, "Kavosa, dude, you work your stuff along with the Glaceon here! Deal with all the fuckin' bats in here!" He then shifted his attention to the Toxicroak, "Taven, you and the kid who lives in the boonies, take on the Excadrill! Stay on the move and don't let Ground attacks hit you!" Finally, he looked straight at Magdalene. "And I'll help out our lovely Vulpix fan here."

"Oh-um…" Magdalene gave a shy smile. "Thank you for your assistance. "

"Are you ready?" Xenon asked Fyrium as he cloned himself with Double Team.

"Ah! Uh, yeah!" Fyrium jittered. "Hit the bad guys!"

"Good enough." Xenon sighed as he and his clones began to generate Energy Ball attacks, aiming towards various pokemon, most notably the Dugtrio.

Fyrium followed suit with Water Pulse attacks, aiming rather indescrimenantally.

The Energy Balls hit the Dugtrio and the three Golbats flying around the room.

The Water Pulses also hit the Dugtrio as well as two of the Golbat and an Excadrill.

The Dugtrio seemed to disappear completely off the face of the planet, while the two Golbats unfortunate enough to get hit by both attacks plummeted to the ground.

"Eeek!" Gina hid behind Kavosa. "There's so many of them and they're moving so fast…"

"Hmph." Kavosa quickly hit a Crobat flying by with a Foul Play attack, smashing the pokemon into the cavern wall. "Just pick an Ice attack, and use it." He said with a shrug as he crushed the remaining Golbat with yet another Foul Play. "Just get the one Crobat left."

Gina hid a quick death glare before turning towards the Crobat and letting out an Ice Shard attack.

The Crobat froze solid, dropped to the ground, and shattered into millions of pieces, making the ground around Gina sparkle. "I'm so sorry for that." She said to the glistening ground around her, her tone full of lament.

Kavosa raised an eyebrow, then shrugged as the two turned towards Conlan and Taven, who were battling the Excadrill.

"I'm going for a Swords Dance first." Taven announced to Conlan. "Cover me!"

"How?" Conlan wondered to himself. He looked at the two Excadrill. He saw the one that had been weakened by Fyrium's Water Pulse. "Flame Wheel…" He whispered to himself as he tried his hardest to remember how he had felt when performing the attack before. He rushed up towards the Excadrill, but he quickly lost control of his momentum and ran into the cavern wall.

The absurdity of it all was so distracting that both Excadrill turned to look at the weak Mercenary who just pulled _that_ shitty ass move. As they were surprised to see Conlan in his position, they were both hit, at the same time, by a double Drain Punch from Taven.

"Not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to be covered." Taven scoffed at Conlan. "You being from the boonies definitely shows."

Conlan gave a sigh as the two of them turned to see Razr and Magdalene dealing with the Onix.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Magdalene asked, ready to fight.

"No need to trouble yourself." Razr patted Magdalene on the head. "You just sit there and look pretty as I do my stuff."

"But...I had a strategy…" Magdalene mumbled as she sat down while Razr charged at an Onix.

He shifted his guitar's grip again and strummed down once more, releasing a black shock wave of Night Daze towards the pokemon.

"Arrrggghhhhh!" The Onix screeched in agony as it was hit by the Night Daze attack.

It eventually stared directly at Razr, panting heavily.

Magdalene, noticing a chance to act, ran up to the Onix and let loose a small Ember.

The Rock Snake pokemon toppled over and into the wall of the Monster House, unconscious.

"What do you think you're doing?" Razr asked angrily. "That was my kill."

"I was just...helping…" Magdalene explained herself.

"Team Soulwind doesn't need _help_." Razr explained as he shifted his guitar back into battleaxe mode and swung it into another one of the Onix.

"We help _others_." He took the guitar out as the first Onix fell to the ground, beginning to bleed out, and swung it into the sole remaining Onix.

"And we rock hard doing it." He pulled the guitar back as the final Onix fell and quickly strummed a guitar riff.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magdalene asked, concerned. "The vibrations caused by the noise might cause the floor to begin…"

Before Magdalene could finish her sentence, her worry came true.

The floor crumbled beneath them, and everyone fell down.

 **B13F: Durant Colony**

"Owthathurts!" Fyrium wheezed quickly. He sprung up. "Conlan? Where are you? Where did you go? Magdalene? Gina?"

"Fyrium?" Gina asked as she got to her feet. "Is that you? Are you alright?"

"Can't find the others!" Fyrium nearly spat in Gina's face.

"Can't find the others!"

"Hey, hey calm down." Gina said as she put a paw on Fyrium's shoulder. "It'll be alright. Take deep breaths."

"But what if they're dead?" Fyrium shivered.

"We don't know that yet." Gina said in as soothing a voice as she could.

"Besides." Xenon announced as he and Taven also got up. "It looks like Razr and Kavosa are with them. And they're not the type to go down easy."

"You four!" A bellowing voice echoed. "Halt! Remain where you are!"

The four turned to see a swarm of Durant run towards them.

"What is the meaning of this? Falling from the sky into our colony's headquarters?" A shiny Durant asked. "Explain yourselves!"

"Gah!" Fyrium jumped up as he began to nervously and nearly incoherently explain the situation.

"We looking for...locket….lost….hole, drop...monster house...cave in! SEPARATED!"

He began to hyperventilate.

"Calm...Down…" Gina said as she put both her paws on Fyrium's shoulders and cooled them down, causing him to stop physically jittering. His face however, clearly didn't seem any less stressed out."

"I...think I understand what's happening." The shiny Durant said. "You're looking for a locket? My mother found one a long time ago and gave it to me for my birthday. If you want it back, I'll give it to you, provided you could correctly state what is inside it."

"Picture…" Fyrium said as his teeth chattered. "Parents! Krookodile!"

The shiny Durant nodded. "Very well then. Allow me to fetch it."

"And then will you show us-" Gina began to ask.

"Howtogettothebottomofthedungeon?" Fyrium asked quickly in one breath.

"Very well." the Durant agreed. "Please wait while I go get the locket."

Fyrium began to pace back and forth. "Teammates! Danger! Must! Help!"

 **B24F: Esteemed Antechamber**

"Conlan?" Conlan heard Magdalene's voice as he groggily woke up.

"Conlan!" Magdalene pounced on him.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive!"

"Where...am I?" Conlan rubbed his head. "Last thing I remember we were in B9F having just cleared a Monster House and…"

"And _someone_ caused a cave in." Magdalene looked towards Razr, who was helping Kavosa to his feet.

"Hey, we're alive aren't we?" Razr asked. "And would you look at that' we're right in front of the fuckin' antechamber!" He pointed to a set of doors.

"Through these doors is the last room before the Esteem Amulet chamber!"

Magdalene gasped.

"I knew it! You want to get your hands on the Esteem Amulet, don't you?"

"It's a powerful item." Kavosa shrugged.

"And imagine how kickass of a Mercenary Band we'd become if we had it!" Razr said, excited. "We could be even bigger than Team Horizon!"

"You can't...take the amulet." Conlan said as he groggily returned to his feet.

"And why the fuck not?" Razr asked. "The whole statue rumor? I'm not afraid of that. I bet Kavosa and I can take them no problem, and it's only a matter of time before Taven and Xenon get here too." He strummed his guitar.

"Ain't nothin' gonna stop Soulwind tonight!"

As he strummed the guitar, the doors to the antechamber opened up with an ominous creaking noise.

"Don't wait up!" Razr said as he rushed in. "Come on Kavosa!"

Kavosa looked at Conlan and Magdalene, and then followed Razr into the antechamber.

"We can't let them take the amulet." Conlan said to Magdalene.

She nodded. "I'd rather we have our whole team with us, but we can't afford to let the amulet get away."

The two nodded once again and began to walk up the steps, when Conlan noticed it, out of the corner of his eye.

An Arcanine Statue.

Even though he wasn't expecting anything, he stuck his hand into the mouth of the statue and reached for an item.

He pulled out a purple cloth the same color as his mercenary scarf, with a black crescent moon design on it.

Conlan tied the cloth around his head like a bandana, and led Magdalene into the antechamber.

* * *

 **Ground Province: Groundquake Cavern B24F: Esteem Antechamber: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Statues' Secret**

"Wait!" Conlan called after the Soulwind members as he and Magdalene entered the Antechamber.

The whole room looked almost otherworldly with the amount of chiseled sandstone that was present along the walls and floors.

Razr and Kavosa were standing in front of a large statue, unsure of what to make of it.

Three other statues already lay on the floor.

"Those three were easy but…" Razr looked at Kavosa.

"Yeah." Kavosa agreed as they turned back to look at the statue, and Conlan and Magdalene finally caught up with them to see it themselves.

A giant statue of a Regigigas.

The small cross of eyes on the statue lit up, and the titan began to move.

"You mean we can't go on until we defeat... _that_?" Conlan asked.

"And we better do it quickly, too." Magdalene said. "If we don't take care of it before too long, it'll become far too fast and powerful even for Team Soulwind."

"Oh we'll see about _that_!" Razr announced as he began to form a Nasty Plot.

"Let's test your durability." Kavosa announced as he slammed an Iron Tail towards the Regigigas statue, knocking it back a few inches, and denting it a tad.

"Conlan." Magdalene said. "We can't possibly hope to beat that thing with our own strength. We need to find a way to make it damage itself."

"How about making it trip over the Regi statues that Team Soulwind defeated?" Conlan suggested.

Magdalene nodded in agreement. "And if we play our cards right, that fall might create an opening for us to get past it into the main chamber."

"Alright then...let me try." Conlan suggested. He ran towards a side of the room and shouted at the statue.

"Hey! Big, brown and ugly!"

The statue turned around. Conlan gulped but continued his Taunt.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you! How does it feel, being the largest piece of shit in the room? I mean, whoooo-wee! I doubt I'll ever get your stink out of my fur!"

The statue began walking towards Conlan, its pace quickening.

Conlan wanted to run, but as it stood, the Regigigas was going to walk into the Regice statue that was lying on the floor.

When the Regigigas reached the Regice statue, it kicked the fallen statue and rose it's foot up as though it was in pain, though nothing was truly dented.

"And Night Daze!" Razr announced as he shot a Night Daze attack at the Regigigas statue.

"Iron Tail!" Kavosa announced as he whipped an Iron Tail towards the leg that the statue was standing on.

Razr's Night Daze caused the statue to tumble and fall over.

"ARGH!" Kavosa screamed as it landed on his Iron Tail.

"Hrngh!" Magdalene grunted as she stared down the statue with her galactic eyes and rose it in the air with a Telekinesis attack, and then gently put it back down a few inches away from Kavosa's tail, where the statue promptly returned to its own two feet.

Kavosa let out a loud sigh.

He turned to Razr, who nodded, and quickly picked up both Conlan and Magdalene, carrying them under his shoulders like duffle bags without handles.

"We gotta run." He told them as they began to run towards the chamber door.

Before Conlan could ask why, he saw his answer.

Kavosa let out an Earthquake attack.

The ground and ceiling and walls all began to shatter. The three Regi statues on the floor all crumbled into dust, and the Regigigas statue struggled to make its way towards the chamber door as well.

"Gyahh!" Magdalene screamed as the large statue tore her out of Razr's grasp.

"Magdalene!" Conlan called after her as he jumped down to free her.

"What are you doing?" Razr asked as Kavosa joined up with him near the chamber door.

"I can't let any of my friends die!" Conlan yelled back. "Rudo would be too upset with me for words!"

He noticed both Razr and Kavosa reaching for him as the room collapsed on top of him.

* * *

 **?: Nowhere: Age of Mew: Year 656: Nowhere New**

"aNd wHo HaVE we heRe?" The eerily familiar voice that Conlan hadn't wanted to hear again asked, as Libitina floated into view, lighting up the bloody area.

"I... _died_ again?" Conlan asked, shocked.

"Well…" Libitina went back to her average talking pattern. "To be perfectly honest, my dear human, your Chimchar body is still functioning. Though your spirit is not in control of it."

She shifted her light towards a small pool of blood on the floor and showed Conlan what was currently happening below the antechamber.

Conlan gasped.

"You need to send me back right away!" He told the Lampent. "I mean right away! Now!"

"Okay, Okay, jeez!" Libitina sighed. "Here I was thinking we could take it nice and slow and..mmmm…"

"Hurry up and do it!" Conlan yelled.

"You're down to six now you know." Libitina rolled her eyes as she wrapped herself around Conlan and then engulfed him in flame.

 **Ground Province: Groundquake Cavern B25 Esteem Amulet Chamber**

"Huuuuup!" Conlan regained control of his body and instantly dropped Magdalene from his clutches.

She began to cough and choke between her breaths.

"Magdalene! Are you okay?" Conlan asked. "Oh my god, I am _sooo_ sorry! Is there anything I can-?"

Magdalene held up a paw to Conlan and put it on his head before she pulled Rudo's cloth off, rather aggressively, causing a slight tear.

"It must be that thing." She said as she backed away from both Conlan and the blanket to the best of her ability. "You looked all strange and demonized just like Rudo did back at Spark Tower."

"I-" Conlan raised a hand towards Magdalene, who backed up further.

"We should keep this away from you." Magdalene said as she picked up the blanket with her teeth.

"I'll carry it for now." She put it in her bag.

"Alright." Conlan agreed. "We should bring it up with Rudo later too. Because I promised her that I'd help her with getting rid of that demon."

"Anyways." Magdalene said, getting her bearing as she and Conlan stood up in the dimly lit room. "This looks like it's the Esteem Amulet Chamber."

"But...we fell down before we went through the door." Conlan scratched his head.

"Well, think about it." Magdalene offered. "Don't the holes in the dungeon lead to lower floors? And what Kavosa did was create a giant hole."

"Then, we should find the Esteem Amulet and grab it." Conlan said as the two turned towards a podium that seemed meant for an amulet.

They walked up to the podium.

Conlan reached for the Amulet.

He grabbed for what looked like the Esteem Amulet.

The vision blurred as his hand broke through it.

He tried again.

Again, he couldn't grab the amulet.

Magdalene tried.

No change.

"It's _gone_ already." A voice behind them said.

Conlan and Magdalene turned around where they saw a Rhyperior standing next to a Nidoking.

The Rhyperior had an Amulet around his neck.

"So, you're Moonbrand number 2 are you?" He asked. "Allow me to introduce myself then. My name is Red. I'm the leader of the Roygbiv Thieves."

"G-give us the amulet!" Conlan nervously demanded.

"No." Red refused. "And I suggest you run. As soon as I leave, Roadblock here has been hired to kill all who saw me here." He gestured to the Nidoking as he walked towards the door.

"Oh!" Red turned before he left.

"And even if you live, I recommend you stay out of my way from now on. Especially if you want your precious friend's curse to be lifted. Only Dismas has that kind of knowledge. Well then, good luck surviving."

He turned to Roadblock. "Go ahead."

"Alright little germs." Roadblock chuckled as the Nidoking with only one ear advanced toward them.

"I think I'll Toxic the both of ya' first!"

As he moved into the light, Conlan and Magdalene noticed the Anarchy symbol branded on his forehead.

"Haaap!" Roadblock got ready to shoot a Toxic attack towards the fire type pokemon.

"Not today!" Razr announced as he strummed his guitar, followed by his entire Mercenary Band.

"Are you two still here?" Xenon asked.

"You better skidaddle." Kavosa suggested.

"Your teammates are waiting, and freaking the fuck out." Taven announced.

Conlan and Magdalene both nodded, and hurried out of the room.

* * *

 **Ground Province: Capital City of Crotar: Age of Mew: Year 656: TBC**

"Oh my!" Krystal held up her locket in the sunlight. "This is it! Thank you so much!"

"It was our pleasure." Gina smiled.

"As promised." Krystal said as she strung the locket around her neck once more, "I'll join your Mercenary Band. From what I hear, it sounds like you guys could have really used some brute strength."

"Well, we did get help from another Mercenary Band." Conlan said. "I just hope their help didn't…"

"I wouldn't worry about them." Fyrium, of all the pokemon present, announced. "Team Soulwind can't die."

"He might have had a little bit of a breakdown when we were separated in the dungeon." Gina gave a smile to Conlan and Magdalene. "I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self in no time."

"There is still something I don't get though." Conlan scratched his head.

"Didn't B say that this would end with a Roygbiv Thief being captured?"

"Didn't you hear The Known News just now?" Krystal asked as she ushered the group back towards a TV shop, with TVs on display, playing a public broadcast.

"They did catch one."

* * *

 _ **AN0: Team Soulwind was submitted by Blackfang! Thank you Blackfang! Oh Yeah, and so was Roadblock. Thanks for him too.**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: Conlan done died again (So go back and read it you skippers)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Or uh...just submit something and we'll call it even 'kay? Here's dem forms.**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	20. Conlan The Expert

Lore _Before The Legend #19:_

" _~And the sky will surrender, to our Dragon defender, and the clouds will soon part_ overhead~

 _~For our his joy, he'll wish for each girl and boy, each pokemon to never feel dread~"_

 _-From The Song 'Dragon Dynasty', a common folk song surviving from the Era of Zygarde_

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Age of Mew: Year 656: Returning Home**

"And if any of you ever tell anyone about the secret passageway between here and the subterranean district…" Henry the Heatmor stated as the members of Team Moonbrand walked up through the basement of his house. "You'll be Branded for revealing private government knowledge."

After a swift nod, everyone ran to Rudo and Conlan's home.

 **Team Moonbrand HQ**

After untying Rudo and defusing the bombs, Henry let out a sigh.

"That was too much for me for one day." He grumbled. "I'm going back to the UGM Hall to finish the work I need to do. You guys go find out that Pikachu's whereabouts by yourselves, and try not to let some criminally insane pokemon capture you this time."

"Mmm!" Rudo knocked out the gag in her mouth. "The Orphanage! Warm Hearts Orphanage in Flamewater! He's going to head there!"

She got up and began to sprint south towards the city.

"Rudo wait!" Charlie called as she and Rose took off after her, with Zack, Catlyste, and Shock jogging to catch up with them.

 **City of Flamewater: Warm Hearts Orphanage**

"My goodness!" Rose exclaimed as she brought a bouquet to her mouth.

"No!" Rudo kicked up dirt near the building as she saw what had happened to it.

"What is...Oh…." Charlie noticed the state of the orphanage.

The top floor of the orphanage had collapsed onto the ground floor.

Only a narrow crack of the front doorway remained for pokemon to pass through.

Rudo's aura sensing appendages shot straight back.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Charlie responded.

"I can hear crying." Rudo said as she scurried into the building.

Rose and Charlie looked at each other.

"I'll follow her." Rose suggested.

"I'll dig under the building and see if I can still sense his static then." Charlie expanded. "If I find his whereabouts, I'll let you know right away."

As the two pokemon began their plan of action, Catlyste, Shock, and Zack arrived at the orphanage.

"This...is not good." Catlyste mumbled. "I don't see Rudo. She likely went in already."

"Then let's go in there and help her." Shock suggested.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "That's a far cry from your usual personality." He said snarkily.

"She's a far cry from a usual pokemon." Shock replied in a tone that let Zack know that Shock certainly did not extend the same opinion towards him.

Shock attempted to go through the narrow doorway, but wouldn't fit. He turned around.

"I'm going to go get the town guard involved in this." He stated as he headed away from the orphanage towards the guard barracks "You two go in and help her."

"Alright…" Catlyste agreed as she went inside, Zack following close behind after a quick grumble towards Shock under his breath.

 **Inside**

"Wahhh*Sniffle*" the moan of a wounded toddler echoed throughout the area.

"Delilah…" Catlyste mumbled.

She began to rush forward towards the dining area, and stopped short, bent down, picked up a small piece of gravel, and tossed it in front of her.

The bear trap chomped down on the gravel quickly.

Catlyste sighed.

"This was definitely Peter. He had a fondness for this particular type of trap."

She turned to see that Zack was no longer in sight.

"Where did he go?" She mumbled to herself. She continued towards the sound of the crying toddler.

She was startled when Rose appeared behind her.

"It's okay." Rose whispered. "It's only me. I was concerned about you, entering all alone."

"But...Zack should be…" Catlyste looked around. "Where did he go?"

Zack, who was hiding in the shadows of the orphanage, did not say anything, because he did not want to give his position away to anyone, in case the enemy was listening in on them.

"Charlie and I are both looking for that Pikachu." Rose stated. "You should focus on finding your friend."

"But…" Catlyste turned towards the sound of the crying toddler.

Rose smiled. "Perhaps you can check on the little one first. After all, we both know Rudo can handle herself.

Catlyste nodded and hurried over into the area by the remains of the stairs, where the noise was coming from.

"Rudo…" She mumbled as she noticed Rudo silently crouched down on the steps, looking into a pile of rubble.

Rudo held out a paw, stopping Catlyste from coming closer.

"Don't do it." She said. "It's a trap. A trick."

"I don't understand what you mean…" Catlyste said.

"No!" Rudo began to shout into the rubble.

A sickening splatter was heard. Rudo hung her head low.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" She mumbled as she slouched down to the ground.

Catlyste slowly mustered up the courage to look through the hole in the rubble.

She saw a small television screen, and while it was dark, she could make out the remains of a tiny darumaka body.

She put a hand to her heart and slouched down near Rudo, trying her best to keep calm, and struggling.

Suddenly, the building began to collapse ontop of itself.

"Everyone outside!" They all heard Charlie's voice yelling. "I've got the fucker cornered!"

 **Outside**

"Fire!" A well armored Camerupt announced as a legion of various fire types all let out Flamethrower attacks at Peter as he scurried out of the tunnel that Charlie had dug.

"Shit." He quickly rolled off to the side as everyone poured out of the orphanage.

"You!" Rudo lunged for him. "You killed Madame Mienshao! You killed Jaune! You killed the toddlers! Allow me to return the fucking favor!" She brought back her fist, charging up a Focus Punch.

Zack began to use Nasty Plot as he hid in the alleyway next to the ruined building.

Rose began to emanate a Sweet Scent from her flowers, causing Peter's movements to become more predictable and easier to see, then began to charge up an Energy Ball.

Shock, who had brought the guards to the orphanage, began to use Charge.

Catlyste used Calm Mind to calm herself down and boost her stats up.

Charlie jumped back down the hole she had come from and covered it back up to prevent Peter from using the same hole to escape.

"W-wait!" Peter pleaded as he realized he was surrounded. "I-I'm not the one you want! It was that Flareon! He was the-"

A Flareon among the guards shot a Fire Blast at the yellow rodent.

The cowardly Electric Mouse pokemon was now a pile of ash.

"Do _not_ talk bad about my species." The Flareon guard grumbled gruffly.

"Well…." The armored Camerupt walked up to the ash pile. "I suppose that-"

"Gaahhh!" Rudo let her focus punch hit the ash, scattering in all over the place.

"Hey…." Catlyste walked up to her. "It's over...Please...try to stay calm…."

Rudo, breathing heavily, looked over at Catlyste.

"I...I guess… You're right….Ngggh!" She collapsed to the floor.

"Owwwww…." She moaned.

"Rudo!" Everyone ran up to her.

"What's going on?" Rose asked concerned.

Catlyste slowly knelt down next to her.

"Tell me you didn't misplace your-"

"I gave it to...Conlan…" Rudo wheezed. "It must have….gotten torn...a bit…"

Catlyste sighed and stood up.

"She'll be fine." She announced. "She just needs to rest at Lullaby Clinic for a few hours."

"You two!" The Camerupt turned towards a Slugma and a Magcargo. "Accompany these fine pokemon to the Lullaby Clinic and make sure you get their statements for our official records. The rest of you, return to your duties. Dismissed."

"Yes, Commander!" The legion of fire types chanted before dispersing.

"By the way." The Camerupt stopped Charlie. "I have a friend who wants to know if you've thought about his question."

"Oh." Charlie looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "I-I'm sorry but...I don't think I'm a good fit for the job he wants to hire pokemon for." She answered.

The Camerupt snorted.

"Suit yourself." He said as he turned and left, grumbling something to himself about how young pokemon didn't understand good opportunity these days.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Age of Mew: Year 656: Remember The Bad Times**

"Oooh…." Conlan cringed as he, Magdalene, Krystal, Fyrium, and Gina all returned to just outside the Ember Wilds, noticing the state of the town of Lightgrasp. "That _cannot_ be a good sign."

Most of the buildings were burning to the ground.

"Go, Go, Go!" Various Mercenary Bands with Water and Rock type pokemon were working as hard as they could to snuff out the flames.

"Over here!" an Audino was calling various injured pokemon from the wreckage to what looked like a medical tent.

"Mama Mama!" The two Litleo ran up to Patricia the Pyroar as she hurried her cubs towards the UGM Hall. "Come on little ones. We have to go to Mommy's workplace very quickly. It'll be safer in there."

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Gina asked.

"Do you want to live?" A small Riolu appeared in front of them.  
"Rudo?" Krystal guessed.

"No, that's not Rudo." Magdalene said. "Rudo's well...taller…"

"Come with me if you want to live!" the Riolu exclaimed as she led the five of them towards their own headquarters.

"That shack is going to save our lives?" Krystal asked skeptically.

"No." The Riolu responded without hesitation. "But the bunker _under_ the shack is made of Refined Astrafialpide, and has a small emergency television so we can figure out what's happening."

Without much time or room to argue, the five of them followed the strange Riolu.

 **Team Moonbrand HQ...Basement?**

"I swear this wasn't here before…" Conlan said as the Riolu led them to the bunker of Conlan's and Rudo's house.

"How long have you been living here then?" Krystal asked. "It seems that Riolu found it pretty easily."

"I dunno." Conlan shrugged. "Time is all kinds of messed up for me, considering I'm not from here."

"Precisely." The Riolu said. "I've done research on your new Team Moonbrand, and before it was formed, you, according to all official records, didn't exist."

"And that's a good thing?" Gina tilted her head.

"In my line of work, yes." The Riolu answered. "I'm part of an Unofficial Mercenary Band. My name is Erin. I'd say I'm glad to meet you, but I'll save that for when there is legitimate cause to be happy."

"So...what do you need us to do?" Conlan asked.

"I was hoping you could go on a mission involving a young Moltres named Eden and a fragment of a powerful artifact known as the Bittercold."

She handed Conlan the mission dossier. "Here's the information. You can send any four members of your team to do this, but please don't let the UGM know. My sources have suggested that there's foul play at work in the organization as of late, and I can't risk the Bittercold falling into the wrong hands."

"This seems...dubious…" Magdalene voiced her displeasure.

"I assure you, my intentions are only good ones."

"What the heck, I'll believe her." Krystal said as she looked over the document. "This looks simple enough for me."

"Alright then…" Conlan took out a small journal and wrote Krystal's name down. "I'll mark you down for the mission. We'll have to wait until the others get back to decide the rest of the party though. As always, I'll take the backseat."

"News!" Fyrium, who had been quiet up until that point, startled everyone as he pointed to the small television screen on the wall of the bunker.

"Breaking News…" A Chatot on the screen announced. "The freak storm that affected Lightgrasp has recently been declared not a freak of nature, but rather, an act of terrorism. Many of the astrafialpide structures remain unaffected by the various lightning strikes that all struck the small capital town within the span of five minutes. Our reporter Horace Hypno, in the field. Horace…"

The screen shifted to a Hypno walking through the streets. "Thanks Cobb, reporting live from Prospect Boulevard, where it seems that an act of terrorist attacks has created what appears to be some kind of message. I'm joined here by local restaurantour Frederick Fletchinder who managed to get an aerial view of the bodies lying in the street. Frederick, why don't you tell Cobb and the viewers what you told me?"

"I was flying back to my place right, when I saw all this shit going on, and when I got over to where my house was finally in view, I noticed the bodies in the street and they seemed to form a message so I flew a little higher, and I'm not sure what it means but…'The thunder has begun again'...that's what these bodies lying around here are spelling out." Frederick explained as a Mercenary Band in the background outlined the bodies with chalk.

"Now, most of Lightgrasp has absolutely no idea what this message could possibly mean, but one pokemon, Henry Heatmor, the caretaker and receptionist of Lightgrasp's UGM Hall, had this to say: 'In all my years serving the UGM, I have only ever seen one pokemon capable of causing such destruction and managing to escape unnoticed. A Zapdos named Zanolex. He's incredibly dangerous and I would exercise complete caution until he is located. It is recommended that Mercenary Bands always send parties of four out on missions until notified otherwise. In addition, I would like to announce a special mission. Any Mercenary Band that can find and capture and escaped Roygbiv Thief, Green the Gourgeist, will be given a monetary reward of 100,000 poke.'

And there you have it, Cobb…" Horace said as he began to walk back the way he came. "It appears that, if Henry is right, a very dangerous pokemon is back, and no matter what the cause, Lightgrasp has some serious rebuilding to do. Back to you, Cobb."

After a slight pause from Cobb, the Chatot began to speak.

"Thank you, Horace. In other news, The Normal Province has been involved in another dispute today as they attempted to invade south into the Ghost Province. It went about as well as you'd expect it did, with neither side managing to do much to the other, resulting in a very awkward stalemate until the Normal forces retreated suddenly and without warning. Next up: Hair Gel, should you use it on your fur? Glimmershine has the answers after the break."

The news then turned itself off.

"Has everything...died down?" Conlan wondered.

"Well, it appears that we aren't necessarily in any immediate danger." Magdalene said. "So there's that at least."

And after a small chat, everyone agreed to leave the house.

What they saw was the last thing Conlan imagined to see.

A Banette was unconscious on top of the mailbox.

"Again…?" Conlan shook his head. "First Jaune and now…"

He shook the Banette awake.

"Excuse me…" He said. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Whoa!" The Banette fell off the mailbox, got up, and looked around. Strangely, he had blue eyes and a bluish tint to his fabric. He was wearing a pair of headphones around his neck. "Wh-where am I?" He pondered.

"You...are you drunk?" Krystal asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Magdalene agreed. "It's not like the town is going through it's greatest day right now."

"I'm not drunk, I'm confused….so I guess I may be drunk, I don't know. What I do know is that I was just watching videos on the internet and I felt a little dizzy, and the next thing I know I'm here."

"Well...you ended up in front of my house." Conlan said. "So please go stay at an inn or a UGM Hall if you're a mercenary."

"Hey...Psst...Conlan" Fyrium tugged Conlan's shoulder. "What's the internet?"

"The most beautiful and most disgusting thing in existence." Conlan explained.

"What's a UGM Hall?" the Banette asked.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Krystal grumbled as she began to walk away. "It's like everyone I meet was born yesterday or something."

"A UGM Hall…" Conlan explained. "Is a place where various Mercenary Bands, like the one I lead, go to get rest, get jobs, and get safety. It's dangerous out in the world so the UGM Halls are very helpful for keeping us mercenaries protected, at least comparatively."

"So...you get free room and board as well as employment?" The Banette asked. "If that's the case my name is Bennett, and I'd like to join up with you."

"Well, Charlie isn't here to say no, so...sure."

"And where are you going?" Magdalene asked Gina, who was walking towards the UGM Hall.

"To bed." Gina replied. "I'm exhausted."

"It's still light out though…" Conlan pointed out.

"Sure, but it's been a long week for me. I don't normally travel around this much. I'll see you all bright and early next morning, I promise. I simply require rest."

And with that, Gina left towards the UGM Hall, looking suspiciously at a Breloom who was walking in the other direction towards Conlan.

"Excuse me, you there!" He approached Conlan, Magdalene, a returning Krystal, and Fyrium.

"Are you a Mercenary Band? Can you help me? Everyone else seems to be busy rebuilding."

"Do you...have a mission for us?" Conlan asked.

"Yes, and it might prove to be a bit...challenging. I need you to stop and capture some slavers, hiding in Smuggler's Hideaway, a Mystery Dungeon in the Fighting Province."

"That doesn't sound too complicated."

"You'll need to bring a grass-type with you to serve as a fake hostage and you'll also need a roll call orb to bypass the security at the end."

"Rose isn't here right now, but that sounds like something she'd be willing to do if it would help stop slavers. I'll give everyone else a call and see if anyone else wants to go on the mission, along with the one we already have."

A paper airplane hit Bennett in the back of the head.

"Someone's paper airplane hobby must have really taken off." He said as he grabbed the piece of paper and looked for a reaction.

"Give me that." Krystal took the piece of paper from Bennett and unfolded it, none too pleased with his joke.

"Spinster Jungle in Bug Province." She read. "Recover the Strength Amulet."

"I mean…" Conlan counted on his fingers. "With Bennett here, I guess that gives us enough free members to take on that mission as well. I guess letting him join was a good call in the end. Alright. I guess I'll gather everyone available and tell them about the missions."

* * *

 **Flying Province: Cloudfront City: Age of Mew: Year 656: Aaron Alone(Moonbrand-wise)**

Aaron had not expected to be _wearing_ the amulet that he was slated to guard. He put on of his large metal hands over the Gold Amulet. "If what they say about the amulets is true, then this amulet will help me be able to afford everything I may need from merchants in this area.

Aaron stopped at a traffic light as flying types began to zoom past each other.

He looked down below at the ground level of the province.

"That's a long way down. I'm glad these walkways are sturdy enough to hold even someone like me."

The traffic light turned green and Aaron continued on his walk throughout the town until he came to a rather interesting stage.

On it, a female Noivern was singing beautifully, nearing the end of a song.

"~And the sky will surrender, to our Dragon defender, and the clouds will soon part overhead~

~For our his joy, he'll wish for each girl and boy, each pokemon to never feel dread~"

As the Noivern bowed, the crowd that had gathered began cheering.

"Natalya…" An Aerodactyl near the stage said. "You must head home soon. You know that Nezarix doesn't like it when you head out into such a public place like this."

"But I'm fine, aren't I?" Natalya asked with a smile as she gently glided off the stage and onto the walkway. "I can handle a show like that." She said as the two walked passed Aaron.

Natalya stopped and turned around.

"You there." She pointed in Aaron's direction. "Um...do you...know my brother?"

"I'm from the Ice Province…" Aaron began. "We're kind of isolated. Maybe I know him, but I'm not sure about who _you_ are. And uh...why the sudden conversation."

"Natalya, you better not be doing what I think you're doing…" The Aerodactyl warned.

"Arman, I'm sorry. I'm doing what you think I'm doing." She turned to Aaron. "Please talk to my brother about letting me join a Mercenary Band! They sound so cool! I know you'll be able to talk to him because you're wearing the amulet he said he was going to have a mercenary band guard! I could hear it on your neck!" She called as Arman dragged her further and further away, mumbling about how the two of them needed to go home.

As Aaron continued to walk around, going to various shopkeepers and pubs and learning all sorts of informative facts, among which are why hair gel works on fur, but fur gel does not work on hair, how to craft paper 'airplanes', that in a strange game, popular in Stoneshear Castle, called 'chess' also featured sixteen pieces per player, as though mercenary bands were fighting each other, and all other sorts of uselessly helpful tidbits of knowledge, he had the distinct impression that he was being followed.

He began to stay more alert, until a Dodrio head popped up right in front of him, nearly startling him back into the street.

"Hiya!" The head said cheerfully as it brought its body up to itself.

"The name's Harry! I'm the left head! I was wondering if you were by any chance part of a Mercenary Band!"

He turned towards the head in the center of the Dodrio body, as well as the head on the right.

"That head in the center is Gary, he's kind of moody right now because I came up to talk to you without his permission. The head on the right, or, your left I guess, is Jerry! He's kind of shy, and doesn't look on the bright side of things all too often, but I'm sure he wanted to come up and talk to you too!"

"I'd love to talk." Aaron responded in such a monotone way that it was clear he didn't want to talk. "But I need to remain moving constantly to keep something safe."

"Really?" Harry asked, excitedly. "You're guarding something? What is it? Wait! Don't tell me! It's….your purple scarf!"

"Fuck's sake, Harry!" Gary pecked his left head. "He's obviously guarding the amulet!"

"The amulet? No way! It's so out in the open!"

"Could you keep it down?" Aaron asked, getting worried someone might overhear the conversation.

"Hey, listen scrapheap!" Gary snapped at Aaron. "You don't get to tell us what he can and can't do in our own hometown! We're gonna be a great mercenary one day, and maybe even better than you!"

"W-what my brother _means_ to say…" Harry quickly chimed in. "Is that we want to become a mercenary and would love to be able to join your team, right?"

"They'd never accept us…" Jerry sighed.

"And we won't accept them right back!" Gary agreed with Jerry.

"You guys are underestimating how desperate our leader is for teammates." Aaron said. "And overestimating how well you'd last without one."

"So does that mean you'll let us join your team?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Of course not." Aaron replied as he tried to leave, but was stopped by the Dodrio's superior speed.

"But why?" Harry asked. "We've got a mean Tri-Attack!"

"I have a chest cannon." Aaron replied. "And to answer your question, one, I'm not the leader, so I can't make that decision, and two, I have no idea how you actually fight. I don't want someone who will just die right away again."

"H-he said _again_ guys…" Jerry said. "I'm not so sure about this."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "All we have to do is follow this guy back to wherever he's going and ask his leader if we can join!"

"You, stop it!" Gary pecked Jerry. "And you, stop it!" Gary pecked Harry. He turned to Aaron.

"And you-!" All the heads of the Dodrio froze.

"Behind you…" They whispered.

Aaron spun around and noticed a Gourgeist and Alakazam in a sneaking position for a split second before they attempted to look like they weren't doing anything.

"You can drop the act." Aaron said.

"I know at least one of you is a Roygbiv Thief, and I do not intend to hand the amulet over to you."

"And after the trouble dear Yellow went through to get it too…" The Gourgeist said.

"I am Green, of the Roygbiv Thieves. Charmed. And this….this is Trauma."

"Gonnagodowngonnagodownyouaresogonnagodown." The Alakazam spoke in less than a single breath.

"Now…" Green said as she flicked her pink hair back with a twist of her neck. "I might have lost the race to my amulet, and even gotten caught, but thanks to my incredible luck, I managed to escape my prison. I do not intend to return to Red without an Amulet. Therefore, I shall send you straight to Nowhere! The both of you!"

"W-wait!" Jerry spoke up, startled. "W-why us?"

"Witnesses." Green responded. "We can't have them."

"Sowe'regonnakillyourealquickandfastlike!" Trauma once again spoke without breathing.

"I'll cut you a deal Harry, Gary, Jerry, whatever your name is…" Aaron said as he assumed a fighting position. "You help me deal with this goons, and I'll put in a good word for you once we get back to Moonbrand headquarters."

"Moonbrand…" Green flicked her hair back again. "What a lovely sounding name. Trauma has a brand of his own, as you can see the anarchy symbol on his forehead. And, if we're putting everything out on the table…"

Green flicked her hair back in the opposite direction, to reveal another anarchy brand on the left side of her forehead.

"Here's _my_ brand."

* * *

 **AN0: 0.0 OCs….so many… okay… um...Erin the Riolu was submitted by Darthfuzz7! Thank You Darthfuzz(Can I call you Darthfuzz?), Bennett the Banette and Jerry, Gary, and Harry the Dodrio were both submitted by UltimateLeviathian! Thank You UltiLev(Can I Call You UltiLev?) Verden the Breloom was submitted by The Dragon-wolf Omega! Thank You Dragon-wolf(Can I Call you Dragon-wolf?) Natalya the Noivern and Arman the Aerodactyl (And Trauma) Were all submitted by blackfang76, Thank you Blackfang!**

… **(is that all of them?)...(are they all gone?)...(OCs are scaaawwwwyyy)(is joke. Donut tk srsly)**

* * *

 **AN1: Okay...Missions...if you are on the team and have not already been assigned a mission, we've got 3 missions for you to choose from, each with 3 spots open. (OCs eligible to choose from these missions: Zack, Shock, Catlyste, Charlie, Magdalene, Gina, Fyrium, Bennett)**

 **Mission: Stop Eden(Magma Pass)(0 Spots left)(mission submitted by Darkfuzz)**

 **-Krystal**

 **-Bennett**

 _ **-**_ **Magdalene**

 ** _-_ Charlie**

 **Mission: Stop and Capture Slavers(Smuggler's Hideaway)(0 Spots left)(Mission submitted by Dragon-wolf)**

 **-Rose(because of the requirements, srry Lucariofan)**

 ** _-_ Shock**

 ** _-_ Fyrium**

 ** _-_ Conlan**

 **Mission: Retrieve Strength Amulet(Spinster Jungle)(0 Spots left)(Roygbiv Arc Mission)**

 **-Rudo**

 _ **-**_ **Gina**

 _ **-**_ **Zack**

 ** _-_ Catlyste**

* * *

 **AN2: Aaron, Gary, Jerry, Harry, Strategy for dealing with Green (who in retrospect would have been the better candidate for going after the pleasure amulet, but eh, details), as well as Trauma.**

 **(Though with Aaron, I feel like I already know what's gonna go down)**

* * *

 **AN3:**

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	21. Arceus has forgiven me

_Lore Before The Legend #20: The Fire Province is the only province in all of The Known World to be completely landlocked. They have no immediate access to water, are surrounded on all sides by barren wastelands, craggy hills, rocky gorges and canyons, or large scorching deserts. Without much wind, and no water, the Fire types of the Fire Province had to rely on the only source of energy they could find. Themselves. The Geotherm Plant located in the badlands near the border to the Electric Province is the Fire Province's main source of electricity, created by the various fire attacks of those who work there._

* * *

 **Flying Province: City of Cloudfront: Age of Mew: Year 656: Do Your Research**

" Betyouloserscan'tgetpastthelightscreen!" Trauma cackled as he glided back and created transparent gold forcefields around himself and Green.

"Hmph." Gary grunted as Jerry shot the Flamethrower third of a tri-attack in Trauma's and Green's directions. "The classic tactic of a coward, hiding behind a shield because you're too chicken to face us head on!"

"Um…" Harry began to point out.

"What?!" Gary snapped. Harry crooked his head towards Green, whose stomach had swallowed the Tri-Attack Flamethrower completely.

"Delicious." She smiled as her hair patted her stomach. "Here, Moonbrand, why don't you have some?"

She reached into her stomach's mouth with her hair and tossed a purple flame in Aaron's direction.

"I'll deal with you later, Roygbiv." Aaron responded as the flame engulfed him and then disappeared without a trace. Aaron turned towards Trauma. "I'll deal with your little minion first!"

Aaron then shot out a Dark Pulse attack towards Trauma. As the attack reached Trauma's vicinity, the dark tendrils bounced off of the forcefield that Light Screen had created.

"Hahahaha!" Trauma cackled again. "Isthatyourstrongest?I'mreallydisappointedinyou,IthoughtamemberofTeamMoonbrandwouldbebetterthanthis." He said as he seemed to get his footing sorted and began to focus on the battle in front of him rather calmly for someone spouting insults at the speed of sound.

"Well, you obviously needed to calm down, didn't you?" Gary said as he nodded to both Jerry and Harry and the three of them shot a Tri-Attack in Trauma's direction.

Green giggled as she disappeared from the battlefield in a puff of shadow when the Tri-Attack passed over her.

The Tri-Attack shot towards Trauma and much like the Dark Pulse, bounced off of Trauma's Light Screen and hit Aaron right in the face.

"Argh, Mother of Mew…" Aaron grunted.

"S-sorry!" Jerry called out.

"It didn't hurt did it?" Harry asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Aaron realized. "I didn't feel much of anything at all. It was just really annoying." He turned to Trauma. "But not as annoying as you have been so far!" He summoned a large rock and shot it at the Alakazam. "Rock Tomb, bitch!"

"Howabout _this_ instead?" Trauma laughed as he used a Psychic attack to slam the Rock Tomb into the Dodrio, knocking Gary's head completely unconscious.

"Gary!" Both Jerry and Harry exclaimed with surprise at their unconscious brother.

"Acupressure?" Harry asked Jerry.

"A-Acupressure…" Jerry nodded, and both heads gently pecked certain pressure points on their body, and almost instinctively assumed a physically defensive position.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked, losing his patience.

"I _know,_ right?" Green asked as she reappeared behind Aaron, who froze up.

"Boo." She giggled before she slammed herself into Aaron with a Phantom Force attack, knocking him right into Trauma's line of fire.

"Comeoncomeoncomeongetup!" Trauma sneered as Aaron slowly got to his feet and his face rose to meet Trauma's. "Manareyoupathetic,I'mgonnahavefuntoyingwithyouforawhile." The Alakazam snickered.

"We'll see about that!" Aaron said as he grabbed Trauma with both his arms and opened up his chest cannon.

"I hope to Arceus this works…" Aaron mumbled to himself before he concentrated as hard as he could to fire the weapon.

The cannonball fired shattered Trauma's Light Screen and knocked him over onto his feet.

"That uh…" Aaron said to both the Dodrio and Green, neither of which were impressed. "That was my first time firing...I'm kinda new at this."

"Indeed…" Green agreed with him as she flicked her hair to reveal that she had stolen the Gold Amulet from around Aaron's neck during her Phantom Force attack.

"But I have no further use for the two of you. Trauma, I think its time you stop playing for now. We ought to return to Blood Island Chasm where poor Indigo and Blue are waiting all alone."

"Hrmph." Trauma grumbled. "Someonewhoisn'tRedslashshouldn'tbetellingmewhattodo…*grumble*Fiiiiiine."

He moved next to Green and looked back at Aaron and Jerry, Harry, and the unconscious Gary.

"Goodbye." He stated as he got ready to fire a Charge Beam at the Dodrio."

But before he could fire off his attack, he let out an immense wail of agony as Arman the Aerodactyl used a Crunch Attack on him from behind.

"OwwwwohmyArceusthathurtsofreakingmuch." He knelt down and began to blow on his hand.

"Forget this." Green sighed, "I've got somewhere to be, I don't care what you do otherwise." She turned to leave and came face to face with Natalya.

"Excuse me but...That Amulet doesn't belong to you. It belongs to my brother, and that Aggron is holding onto it for him right now. Please give it back."

"I stole this fair and square." Green replied. "Look, I didn't even kill either of them when we both know it was within my power. So I'll just be leaving and taking the Amulet with me. It's the least I can do after escaping that hell of a prison that Lightgrasp has."

"I asked nicely." Natalya shrugged before she let loose a large Hurricane attack, nearly putting out the flames inside Green's stomach, and causing the Gourgeist to drop the Amulet unwillingly.

Harry quickly snatched it up off the ground.

"We have retrieved the stolen amulet!" He cheered.

Aaron brought his hand up to his forehead. "I can't believe how poorly that fucking went."

"See Arman? I'm powerful enough to join one!" Natalya began pleading with her bodyguard once more.

"Natalya, your joining of a Mercenary Band is not up to me, it is up to your brother. Besides, we snuck up on them, they were caught off-guard."

Natalya pouted as she followed Arman back to their home. "Good luck keeping the Amulet safe, guys!" She said as she waved goodbye.

"Oh...um...okay." Harry said as he gently put on the amulet.

"Nice. Don't you think it's nice Jerry?"

"I-I don't know…" Jerry stuttered. "I-I'm not sure."

"Die!" Gary's head woke up with a jolt and began to peck at nothing.

"It's over." Aaron informed him. "We...uh... _tied_." He bended the truth of their sad defeat.

"I don't think we'll be allowed into Moonbrand after this…" Jerry said.

"Well, I certainly won't put in a good word, considering you sucked, but I think Conlan will still let you join. He seems pretty lax about that sort of thing. You should have seen this one member we had, all he focused on were these dumb items. So you're welcome to head to Lightgrasp with me."

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp**

Aaron and Jerry, Gary, and Harry arrived at the Team Moonbrand HQ to find absolutely no one there, and three notes, two of which were legible, one of which was chicken scratch handwriting that required a few reads to determine what it said.

"Everyone is fucking gone." Aaron sighed angrily. "All twelve of everyone else are on some kind of mission right now."

"Well...what do we do?" Harry asked.

" _You_ …" B said calmly as he handed Aaron a large pile of debris. "Can collect the debris around the town before we send it off to Geotherm City."

He turned to the Dodrio. "And you…"

Patricia the Pyroar brought up a couple of buckets and brushes.

"You can work on repainting the buildings we've managed to rebuild. Every Mercenary band has to help. And you better work extra hard if you want me to keep quiet, since your band has taken a mission that's not an official one."

"Whatever." Aaron sighed as he began to walk around the town, while Jerry, Gary, and Harry found a house to begin painting.

* * *

 **Bug Province: Spinster Jungle (24F Mystery Dungeon): 24F (Violet's Hive): Separated in Spinster Jungle**

"What?" Violet asked as she punched the wall of her hive after hearing Green's report.

"I _told_ you!" Green's voice replied. "Yellow is dead, and Moonbrand has the Gold Amulet!"

"Dammit!" Violet shouted. "This is why I told Red that splitting everyone up like this was a bad idea, but of course he's too stubborn to listen to me."

"Violet, calm down, I've got some more information. Apparently Team Moonbrand has a small group headed to you right now."

"After the Strength Amulet are they?" Violet asked in response. "I'd like to see them try. I've set aside quite a few unique surprises for them. I'm not the second in command of the Roygbiv Thieves for my power alone. I'm also great at breaking intangible things like spirit as well."

"Violet." Red's voice announced. "This is Red. I've brought the Esteem Amulet back to Blood Island, along with a few...other gifts that I got while passing through Lightgrasp on my way back. Listen carefully. There's something special I would like you to do."

"Y-yes, leader!" Violet said, excitedly. "Anything, you name it!"

A wide grin appeared on her face as she learned of Red's plans. "Oh, you got it, Leader." She laughed. "Consider it done!"

 **Spinster Jungle Entrance**

"This is the entrance…" Catlyste said as she, Rudo, Gina, and Zack all stood outside a very small opening in an incredibly dense thicket of trees.

"I didn't like the heads on the spikes we saw earlier…" Gina voiced her concerns. "It reminded me of a certain group of pokemon that I'd rather avoid if at all possible."

"I agree." Catlyste agreed. "Which is why we should get moving quickly. No reason to give them enough time to realize that we're here."

"Wait!" Rudo stopped as everyone else began to walk into the jungle.

She rushed over to the Arcanine Statue just outside the trees, covered in moss. She reached inside its mouth.

"Aha!" She pulled out her purple cloth with the black crescent moon on it. "I knew he'd return it." She smiled as she stuffed it in her bag.

"Alright!" She charged into the entrance. "Moonbrand, away!"

"Whoa, at least tell us you're ready before you take off like that!" Zack said as he followed in after her.

Catlyste followed in behind them, and Gina brought up the rear.

 **1F**

The canopy of the jungle blocked nearly all incoming sunlight, making the forest floor incredibly dark.

"Hey, hey!" A Hoothoot called from atop a nearby tree.

"You looking for the Strength Amulet?"

Rudo was about to open her mouth when Zack stopped her.

"It's a trap." He said, distrusting of the Hoothoot. "Think about it...Hoothoot don't live in the jungle."

"Hey, hey!" The Hoothoot repeated. "You looking for the Strength Amulet?"

"Ignore it." Gina suggested. "It seems that it'll only keep asking the same things if you don't respond. Let's continue on our way."

"Hey, hey!" The Hoothoot began again as Team Moonbrand left towards the next floor.

Once it was sure they were gone, the Hoothoot squinted its eyes. "Have fun getting lost then." It sneered before it flew off.

 **2F**

"Um…" Rudo said as she noticed that Gina was the only pokemon behind her. "Where are Catlyste and Zack?"

"I'm sorry to say I don't know…" Gina lamented. "They appeared to be with you up until the staircase. I'm unsure where they could have gone."

 **2F?**

"Rudo?" Zack called as he and Catlyste walked through the branch filled jungle. "Gina? Either of you there?"

"I'd give up if I were you." Violet appeared on a high branch of one of the tall trees at the canopy of the jungle. "The trees are as thick as walls in this Jungle. I'd know. I grew up here."

"Is that Vespiquen talking to us?' Zack asked Catlyste, who looked up at Violet. "Who are you?" Catlyste asked.

"I'm just here to make sure you poor souls don't get lost traversing this jungle." Violet replied. "Listen, in this Mystery Dungeon, every staircase leads you to one of two random locations on each floor, both of which are completely separate from one another. The 2F you find yourselves in is a completely different 2F from your friends! Be careful though, because although it split you up evenly this time, that was only a fluke, you may find yourselves all together on certain floors, or maybe one of you will be all alone on others. I'll be following you to help as best I can though! For instance…"

Violet blew a large whistle.

"M'lady?"

"M'lady?"

"M'lady?"

A Seedot, a Nuzleaf, and a Shiftry all jumped out of the bushes.

"Look boys!" Violet exclaimed enthusiastically. "I've brought you _dinner_! You finish up quickly and you might be invited to my hive for brunch tomorrow!"

"Yes, Lady Violet!" They all announced in unison.

"Nature…

"Nature…

"Nature…

POWER!" They all shouted as they announced Nature Power at the same time.

"Attack Order!" They all shouted as various Grass and Bug type pokemon all charged out of the bushes and trampled over both Zack and Catlyste.

"Ughhh…" Catlyste's eyes rolled in her head as Zack helped her back up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I...think I'm fine…" Catlyste collected herself. She looked at the Seedot, Nuzleaf, and Shiftry, all of whom were laughing merrily,

She reached into her bag and pulled out a One-Use Disc.

"What the-?" Zack asked. "How many of those do you have?"

"I stockpiled them when I visited Koffman and Farman while we were in Flamewater. I used to work at that shop."

She applied that disc and began to glow brightly as she let out a Dazzling Gleam attack towards the Shiftry, who instantly fell over.

The Nuzleaf and Seedot looked at each other, startled, and then ran away back into the bushes.

As the Shiftry got to his feet and noticed that his allies had left him, he too ran away.

"Oh, that was unfortunate…" Violet said from the canopy.

"I thought they would have more spine than that. I suppose I know three pokemon who won't get to dine with me tomorrow morning. Ta-ta for now!" She chimed as she buzzed away and out of sight.

Zack and Catlyste looked at each other.

"That's Violet?" Zack asked. "She seems kind of...strange…"

"They all do." Catlyste sighed as the two continued.

 **3F**

"Gina, Rudo!" Zack called as he and Catlyste noticed Gina and Rudo walking around the same area. "We found you!"

"Where did you even go?" Rudo asked, curious. Her aura sensing appendages then shot backwards. "N-not that you have to tell me if it's something that's private or anything! I won't make you say anything that might be personal, Catlyste, okay?"

"Um...nothing personal happened…" Catlyste responded.

"But we did run into Violet of the Roygbiv Thieves." Zack continued. "And apparently the staircases in this Mystery Dungeon have an equal chance to transport us to two different versions of each floor. This time we were lucky enough to all end up on the same version, but apparently it's a coin flip for each person."

"I see…" Gina put a paw to her mouth. "And did Violet say or hint anything about where the Amulet might be located."

"The only place she mentioned was her hive." Zack responded. "But I sincerely doubt-"

"Then that's where we're going!" Rudo decided. "I'm calling your bluff Violet!" She shouted into the canopy. "You hear me? I'm coming over to your hive for a visit!"

"Ohohohoho...We'll see…" Violet's laughed.

 **7F**

"Oh…" Zack looked around and noticed that he was all alone. "This bites…"

"It certainly does, doesn't it?" Violet asked from her canopy.

"But I don't think you should be worrying about yourself right now. It's your female friends who drew the short end of this stick."

"I'm sure they can handle whatever it is that you threw at them."

"Not likely." Violet sipped some honey from a tea cup. "The savages I set upon them are brutal, lawless, and to be frank, quite disgusting in their actions. It would have to take someone incredibly experienced with this group's behavior to be able to calmly put up with them.

 **7F**

"Catlyste…." Rudo pleaded. "Come on…."

"Why is she giving you the silent treatment?" Gina asked as she carefully stepped around the bodies and puddles of various fluids.

"She's getting tired of witnessing that kind of thing." Rudo explained. "And I think she hasn't had a break from it really since Cloudfront…"

"Well, let's just hope that we don't run into any more of them." Gina said as she looked at the various unconscious Pansage and Simisage with unease.

 **13F**

"Hey, we're all together again!" Rudo cheered as the group rested in a nice clearing, where light managed to shine through the canopy, giving a beautiful hue to the surrounding plant life in the jungle. An Arcanine Statue lay in the center of the clearing.

"Look at it." Gina admired. "Does it not give you a sense of relaxation and rejuvenation? I feel as though I could climb another 23 floors if I have to."

"I know…." Zack agreed. "It's so nice here, I almost don't want to go anywhere else. Almost."

"We're just over halfway there." Catlyste spoke for the first time since 6F. "Let's pick up the pace and get the Strength Amulet."

 **14F**

"Hey, hey!" The Hoothoot from the first floor reappeared as Rudo, Zack, Catlyste and Gina entered the next floor.

"I bet you would have liked my advice earlier, huh? You didn't forget about me did you?"

Team Moonbrand all stepped back worried as the Hoothoot illusion dissolved to reveal a Zoroark with an anarchy symbol on her forehead.

"Because I certainly didn't forget about you, and lucky for you…"

She snapped her fingers and the trees on the floor began to glow. "I'm waking up some _new_ friends!"

That's when the buzzing began.

It was hard to tell because of the way they swarmed, but there seemed to be about 20 of them.

"As you've probably figured out…" The Zoroark laughed. "They're all _Beedrill_. Have at it boys, your dinner's here!"

* * *

 **Fire Province: Magma Pass(10F Mystery Dungeon) Entrance: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Bittercold Fragment**

 **1F**

"Oh Arceus why did I choose this mission?" Charlie gulped as she noticed how high up the rickety bridge she was crossing happened to be.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Magdalene, who was in front of her, asked. "I couldn't hear you over the wind!"

"You could say that Charlie's words are _gone with the wind_ then?' Bennett asked with a grin, looking for a reaction.

It was Charlie who gave him one.

"Newbie, you better shut up before I come over there at shut it for you!"

"Not if I do it first…" Krystal mumbled.

"Huh?" Bennett asked.

"Nothing." Krystal replied curtly. "It'll be fine, Charlie! She called. "We're almost across!"

"So, refresh my memory to pass the time, what exactly are we doing here again?" Charlie asked.

"We're trying to recover an item called The Bittercold Fragment." Krystal replied. "And we need to do it before a Moltres named Eden gets her hands on it, or, if it comes down to it, take it away from her."

"It sounds like Eden is kind of...hotheaded." Bennett said.

"Oh that's it." Charlie grunted as she picked up the pace across the bridge.

"Magdalene, make room, I'm gonna show newbie here not to make dumb jokes around me."

"C-Charlie, w-wait." Magdalene said she began to hurry across the bridge as well. "I'm on all fours, I can't move as fast as you're going…"

Somehow, nothing happened, and as Charlie made it across the bridge, Bennett grinned. "I had a feeling that would motivate you across." He almost laughed.

Charlie's eyes widened as Krystal also gave a little chuckle.

"I guess he's smarter than you thought, huh?" She smiled at Charlie.

"W-we mention _none_ of what just happened to the others, understood?"

Everyone nodded with grins before heading up the staircase.

 **4F**

" _More_ bridges?" Charlie asked, exasperated. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"It's Mount Immolate." Magdalene responded. "These bridges are the only way up that don't involve the risk of lava overflow."

"I'd be _fine_ with lava!" Charlie answered immediately.

"Yeah?" Krystal asked. "Well _I wouldn't_. And not that you care, but neither would our other new member...um...Bennett?"

"Bennett." Bennett nodded.

"No, I mean, what are you doing?" Krystal asked as she noticed Bennett playing with his headphones.

"Wondering if I can pick up some alien signal or something."

"Not down here." Magdalene shook her head. "But maybe at the summit…"

"No, don't encourage that kind of behavior!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Let's _all_ focus on our task at hand." Krystal said. "I'm sorry for distracting all of us with that question of mine. It won't happen again unless I feel it's necessary."

 **7F**

"So….I have a question." Bennett said.

No one responded.

"Guys, it's serious this time."

"You said that last time, but it turned out to just be an awful pun about volcanoes." Magdalene sighed.

"I promise it isn't a joke. It's super serious. It's about The Bittercold Fragment."

"Fine." Krystal said. "What is it?"

"If it's being kept atop a volcano, why hasn't it melted?"

Charlie raised a claw to chastise Bennett, but stopped herself.

"Yeah...actually that is a pretty good question. If the Bittercold Fragment has been kept up here, why hasn't it melted? If it's just that cold, then there shouldn't be a way for Eden to pick it up without hurting herself so…"

"Hm…" Magdalene began to think. "Maybe it's kind of like Rudo's blanket…" She mumbled to herself. "And it's connected to some kind of demonic power…."

"Hey, care to share with the rest of the group what it is you're mumbling about?" Krystal asked Magdalene.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Magdalene said. "I was just wondering if maybe the fragment has some sort of dark power behind it?"

"That would explain why that Erin Riolu doesn't want the fragment to fall into the wrong hands and is okay with us destroying it." Krystal seemed to agree with Magdalene's hypothesis.

She turned to Charlie.

"You've got one on your right."

Charlie raised up her right fist and knocked the wind out of an attacking Spearow.

"Nasty little things." She mumbled as it fell out of the sky.

 **9F**

"Alright." Krystal turned to everyone as they approached the final staircase.

"This staircase is the last one before the summit. We haven't run into Eden yet, so she's either already up there, or hasn't gotten here yet. Either way, remember that our objective is to either recover The Bittercold Fragment or destroy it. The mission dossier also clearly states to not kill Eden unless it is deemed absolutely necessary. Personally, I believe it won't ever come to that.

Now that we all know what we're planning to do, I want to make sure that everyone is ready.

"Ready." Magdalene nodded.

"Ready." Charlie replied.

"Hang on…." Bennett held up a finger and began to run around a corner.

"Where the heck are you going?" Krystal asked.

"Don't follow me!" Bennett poked a head out from around the corner. "I need privacy for this! I've been holding it in since we entered the dungeon!"

Magdalene began to giggle but stopped herself.

 **10F**

"Is...is that it?" Krystal asked as Team Moonbrand approached the small shrine housing a strange shard-like item that seemed to exude an icy chill along with a dark presence.

"That's...the Bittercold Fragment?" Bennett asked. "I don't want to sound _bitter_ , but I thought it would be bigger."

"First, stop that." Charlie said. "Second, it's called The Bittercold _Fragment_. I don't know what you were expecting but that is undoubtedly what a fragment looks like."

"I don't think we should touch it directly." Magdalene said. "I feel like something bad might happen if we do."

"In that case…" Krystal moved up to the shrine and began to push on the stone. She turned her head. "Charlie, you help me. Let's knock this thing into Mount Immolate and be done with the mission!"

"Right." Charlie said as she took the other side of the shrine and began to push.

"S-s-stooopppp!" A female voice called.

Team Moonbrand looked in the direction that the voice had come from, and noticed that a Moltres was flying towards them, the sky above her gaining the slightest red tint as she moved.

"Stop! Don't do it!" The Moltres announced as she landed on the mountain. "I-I w-won't let you d-d-destroy what I've worked s-s-so hard for!" She stuttered.

"M-my name is E-Eden and y-you'll h-hand that Bittercold Fragment over t-to me!"

Team Moonbrand all looked at each other, shrugged, and Krystal and Charlie went back to pushing the shrine.  
"H-hey!" Eden exclaimed, shocked. "I-I didn't want to have to do this...but since you w-won't l-l-let me h-have the f-f-fragment...I'll j-just have to f-f-fight you for it! Gyaaaooohhh!" She let out a battle cry that seemed more to psych herself up than anything else.

The sky above Mt. Immolate turned a dark crimson red.

Team Moonbrand now gave Eden their full attention as the battle began.

* * *

 _ **AN-1: (because more than one person apparently wants to know these things), Aaron and the Dodrio(Jerry Gary and Harry) are both in Lightgrasp now, not active on any missions.**_

 _ **Rudo, Zack, Catlyste, and Gina are in Spinster Jungle attempting to retrieve the Strength Amulet from Violet the Vespiquen, second in command of the Roygbiv Thieves**_

 _ **Rose, Shock, Fyrium and Conlan are in Smuggler's Hideaway, about to start bringing a slaver to justice.**_

 _ **Krystal, Bennett, Magdalene, and Charlie are in Magma Pass, both about to fight Eden and attempting to destroy The Bittercold Fragment.**_

 _ **All Moonbrand Members Accounted For**_

* * *

 _ **AN0: Eden the Moltres was submitted by Darkfuzz, thank you Darkfuzz! Also, Magma Pass was submitted by Darkfuzz! Thank you Darkfuzz!**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: Zack, Gina, Catlyste, you three all need to have strategies for how to deal with the swarm of 20 Beedrill that you've got to get rid of. To help you three out, Rudo will be using Detect and Copycat in order to double up on the moves that you guys use.**_

 _ **Krystal, Bennett, Magdalene, Charlie, you all need strategies for the Eden fight. Remember your mission goals when thinking these up.**_

 _ **The rest of you, sit tight. Smuggler's Hideaway will begin the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: We all know what I'm about to say next.**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	22. Violet's Evil, Guys!

_**AN: I wanted to do these Support Scenes at the beginning of last chapter but uh...Oh well. Here they are now though.**_

* * *

 **Support Scene: Fyrium and Conlan: Rank D Reached**

"Fyrium?" Conlan asked as he headed into Fyrium's room in the UGM Hall.

"Gah!" Fyrium jumped up startled as he backed himself into the corner.

"O-oh…" He realized who it was. "Y-yes?"

"It's nothing that big." Conlan explained. "But I've been getting some complaints from a few of the other members that you might be staying up really late at night talking to someone?"

"What? No! I-"

Fyrium quickly clone himself with Double Team. "I was talking to-"

"Fyrium." Conlan adopted a serious expression. "If you want to go over strategies or whatnot, I'm always here. You could also talk to Catlyste or Magdalene and I bet even Charlie wouldn't mind that much. So could you please tone down the talking to yourself?"

"I-!" Fyrium was about to speak up but decided against it. "I'll try." He said.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Gina and Fyrium: Rank D Reached**

"Gina, don't!" Fyrium yelled as Gina walked by and accidentally stepped in a small pile of various figurines that were currently not being used on a nearby map for strategy purposes.

"OW!" Gina shook her paw and blew on it. "Kyurem's crotch, that hurt like hell!"

"Gina?" Fyrium asked, confused.

Gina looked at Fyrium, and realized what he had heard her say.

"Gina?" He asked again.

"Heehee!" Gina laughed. "Whoops! I guess I need to be more careful about where I step, huh? Anyways, I was just coming in to check on you and make sure you'll be ready for your next mission. Considering we joined at roughly the same time, I feel a little closer to you than the others."

"Hm!" Fyrium nodded awkwardly as he went back to doing...whatever he was doing.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Magdalene and Gina: Rank D Reached**

"Magdalene." Gina smiled as she walked up to Magdalene who was looking over various mission postings.

"Oh, hi Gina." Magdalene smiled back. "You looking for a mission too?"

"Of course!" Gina replied. "I like the lost item missions the most, so I'm hoping to find one of them around our team's rank that will lead me to some beautiful location."

"Well...that certainly suits you." Magdalene laughed. "But I think performing missions based on how necessary to the sender they are is a bit of a better way to do things."

"If the mission is posted on the UGM board." Gina responded. "Then it's already necessary to its sender. I know if I lost an important item of mine, I'd want to get it back as quickly as possible. Don't you have anything like that? Something you find important?"

Magdalene put her paw up to her scarf, and then quickly brought it back down.

"I don't see any missions for me here today." She said. "I think I'll go help around town." Before she headed out, leaving a confused Gina all alone.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Magdalene and Conlan: Rank D Reached**

"Conlan?" Magdalene asked as she noticed Conlan resting his head on a table in the UGM lobby. "Conlan is that you? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No…." Conlan groaned. "I was up all night thinking of various strategies that different team members could perform with each other in order to get us out of tough situations, and after I was done, Rudo was in such a deep sleep that she was snoring the whole night. I'm not even done with the ideas either." He pointed to a bound journal across from him.

"So, the team attack things are in this book?" Magdalene asked.

"Mmhmm." Conlan said as he rested further. "Look in it if you want."

Magdalene looked inside the book and gasped.

"This is...these are…."

She blushed, embarrassed, before swiping the book and running away, perking Conlan up.

"Hey, Magdalene, wait, that's mine! What's in there that's so embarrassing?"

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #21: While not inherently illegal in quite a few of the northern provinces, the practice of Slavery is often reserved for various prisoners who have broken the laws and therefore had their rights as Pokemon taken away. In the Fighting Province however, the slave trade has become a much more lucrative and dubious business in recent years._

* * *

 **Fire Province: Smuggler's Hideaway(25F Mystery Dungeon) Entrance: Age of Mew: Yea 656: The Entire Smuggler's Hideaway Mission Feels Like An Acid Trip**

"Smuggler's Hideaway." Verden said to Rose, Shock, Fyrium, and Conlan as they all hid a safe distance away from the entrance to the tunnels just outside the Fighting Province.

He turned to the group.

"Okay, here's where we split up. Rose and I will shadow ahead of the group, and i'll be leaving various items behind to mark the way for the rest of you."

"And I have to play the role of...what again?" Rose asked.

"A recently captured slave." Verden informed her. "Likely one who was captured to replace Vorbis the Slaver's concubine that committed suicide not long ago."

"How sad!" Rose lifted her bouquet to her mouth. "No one should have to go through the loss of a loved one like that."

"I'm getting clues from the context of our situation that there was no real love lost." Shock said. "There's only just some slaver asshole in that cave, and you're going to pretend to be his new...well, object."

"Sorry about this again, Rose." Conlan said. "But you were our only female grass type…"

"As long as it helps the mission." Rose lamented.

 **1F**

"Verden…" One of the two Scrafty guards both said as Verden approached with Rose. "You've captured a new slave for Vorbis after all then?"

"Yeah…" Verden looked away.

"Alright then, let's get going. Come on, the both of you."

As the Scrafty guards led Verden and Rose deeper into the dungeon, Conlan, Shock and Fyrium quickly snuck in, and stuck to a trail of inconspicuous items, namely Oran Berries, that Verden had been setting down for them.

 **3F**

As Conlan slowly led Shock and Fyrium around a corner, the three bore witness to the most ridiculously unbelievable sight imaginable.

"Aggghhhhhh!" The last remaining Zubat of a good fifty of them fell to the ground of the cavern as his wings were cut off by the ethereal blades of a small phantump child.

As he turned his head to look towards Conlan, Shock, and Fyrium, they called all see the near-lifeless demonic eyes. This prompted them all to speak in unison.

"What the fuck is that?!"

As they voiced their concern, the phantump seemed to revert to a more normal form, looked around, saw the three Mercenary Band members, and tried to hide behind a corner.

"Ah! I-I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would we fucking mess with ghost swords?" Shock asked. "Those aren't a pokemon move which means they'll hurt like _hell_."

The phantump gasped.

"Pl-please don't use vulgars!"

"I'll curse when I damn fucking please." Shock grumbled.

He turned to Conlan and Fyrium. "I don't know what the deal with this fuckin' kid is, but anyone who thinks cursing is so bad that they ask others not to do it is _not_ a threat in the slightest."

"I'm...Conlan…" Conlan said as he slowly walked towards the cowering pokemon. "What's your name?"

"T-Terune…" The phantump replied.

"Well, Terune." Conlan said. "You might want to get out of this dungeon. We're heading towards a slaver's headquarters in order to...what was the mission again?"

"Stop the Slavers." Fyrium stated, rather quickly. "Capture them too."

"Okay thanks. It's been awhile since I actually rested, so I sort of blanked on whether it was defeating them or capturing them."

He turned to Terune.

"In any case, you ought to head out."

 **16F**

"Hey, Conlan." Shock said. "That kid's following us."

"Ofcoursehefuckingis." Conlan sighed in a single breath.

He turned back to Terune.

"Hey, why are you following us?"

"Y-you're going to stop the slavers?" He asked.

"Yes?" Conlan answered, confused.

"T-then I...I'll help...too…"

"Whatever it's not like the past month has made any sense anyways." Conlan sighed.

 **Guarded Headquarters**

"Sorry, brother." Vorbis said as he yanked Rose away from Verden. "But you're a little late with giving me the slave I asked for. I already found a new concubine in that beauty over there."

He pointed to where a female sceptile was sitting, eyeing Rose and Verden suspiciously.

"Looks like I beat you to the punch." She said. "Sorry about that."

"So...what do I do now?" Rose asked.

"Well, I suppose I could always just keep the both of you." Vorbis pondered. "But of course, Verden, you've taken too long."

Verden looked back at the entrance of the room.

"Where the heck are they?" He mumbled under his breath

 **24F**

Conlan, Fyrium, and Shock, were all fast asleep due to a spore cloud that Verden had accidentally put items though, forgetting that none of them were immune to status effects.

 **Guarded Headquarters**

Terune burst through the doors, in his 'tyrant' form.

"Who the hell is that?" Vorbis asked as both his two Poliwrath, and two Scrafty guards joined him in a fighting position.

"Yeah, who _is_ that?" Verden asked Rose, who shrugged.

The sceptile concubine sighed and shook her head.

She stood up, and X-Scissored both the Scrafty without any effort.

"What is going on?" Rose, was incredibly confused.

"The name's Semora." The Sceptile told her. "I'm here to kill that slaver."

"Poliwrath, use Hypnosis!" Vorbis yelled. He turned to Verden, who was trying to run away. "Where do you think you're going? Help me fight these rioters!"

"Hnnggh!" Verden reached out of the door and used a Rollcall Orb, summoning the sleeping mercenaries to the center of the room.

"Oh my!" Rose gasped. She let out an Aromatherapy, and Conlan, Shock, and Fyrium all woke up.

"Oh, Arceus…" Vorbis took out a large assortment of One Use Discs, all containing Bullet Seed, and began to shoot them towards each of the pokemon still fighting, save for the two Poliwrath who were on his side.

The bullet seeds managed to hit Conlan, Fyrium, Rose, and Verden, though with exception of Rose, who was hit in a pressure point, none of the pokemon felt much pain from the attack.

Semora and Shock both managed to avoid the attack, and Terune, possessed by whatever spirit had possessed him, used his ethereal blades to knock all the bullet seeds into the two Poliwraths, knocking them over.

"It's over, Vorbis." Verden said. "Your slaving days are over. We're going to take you back to the UGM Hall and-"

Vorbis interrupted Verden's speech by coughing up a large spout of blood as Semora's Leaf Blade pierced his neck.

"Sorry." She said as Vorbis slumped down to the ground. "But I was here first. And he was my target."

"Well...can we at least all take him back to the UGM Hall in Lightgrasp together?" Conlan asked.

"If you need to as proof that you stopped the slavers, then sure. But I want formal recognition of my assistance." Semora stated. "I'd like to get the money for my contract after all."

* * *

 **Fire Province: Mt Immolate Summit: Age of Mew: Year 656: Battle for Bittercold**

 **Moonbrand Team Members Present: Krystal, Bennett, Magdalene, Charlie**

"Gyah!" Eden screamed as she let loose a Hurricane attack.

"Brace yourselves!" Charlie said as she lifted her hands and tucked her tail in towards her to keep it safe.

As the heavy winds hit the four of them, Magdalene and Charlie were pushed back across the volcano. Bennet was knocked over, and Krystal, who was near the shrine holding the Bittercold, was knocked off the shrine, and only managed to grab on by her left hand.

She looked down at the lava far below and sighed, relieved that she wasn't a fossil.

"Wow!' Charlie insulted. "For a legendary bird, that breeze sure was pathetic! I guess I didn't have to worry about my tail after all. But I shouldn't have expected much from a thanksgiving meal."

While Eden was trying to figure out what thanksgiving even was, Charlie lunged at the bird with a Dragon Claw attack, only just grazing Eden's stomach.

"Ow!" Eden huffed.

Krystal hoisted herself back up onto the shrine, and began to push it towards the lava.

"Why am I the only one that remembers it's okay for us to destroy this thing?' She asked herself.

The shrine began to shift the ground it was on.

Krystal grinned. It looked like her plan was working.

"How about a Hex?" Bennett asked as he shot a Hex attack in Eden's direction, only to have it hit Charlie, who was in between them.

"Oooh…" Bennett said to himself under his breath. "I hope she doesn't curse at me for that."

"Bennett…" Charlie said. "I understand that you're new to this, but when fighting, we aim for the _enemy_."

"It's not my fault that friendly fire is on!" Bennett responded.

Magdalene faced Eden and shot a Confuse Ray in her direction, causing Eden to spin around in a confusion.

Eden, who didn't quite know where things were, tried to use Heat Wave towards her enemies.

The heat washed over Krystal and Bennett, the former of whom managed to endure the heat. The latter of whom was knocked over due to the force of the heat wave.

"Ow...ugh…" Bennett said as he slumped against the rocks.

Charlie shook her head in disappointment, before going in for Eden's wing with another Dragon Claw.

Eden, who was confused, moved in a way Charlie didn't anticipate and knocked the Charmeleon back to where Bennett was.

He grinned.

"Not a word out of you." She ordered.

Krystal resumed attempting to shove the Bittercold into the volcano.

"I...think it might be...stuck…" She grunted as she tried with all her might to push the shrine.

Bennett looked up from where he was lying at shot a Shadow Ball which burned up in the volcano due to the heat and Eden's flapping her wings around.

Magdalene took the opportunity to use a Calm Mind attack in order to get her bearings and hopefully think of a strategy that the team wouldn't fuck up this time.

Eden, finally getting a grip of herself, aimed a Sky Attack in Krystal's direction.

Charlie got up and ran towards Eden with another Dragon Claw, aiming for the top of Eden's head, and managed to hit, though Eden didn't seem to react much.

"Krystal!" Charlie called as she noticed where Eden was focusing.

Krystal looked up from pushing the shrine to notice Eden aiming for her, and aimed a Rock Tomb at Eden.

As the rocks hit the Flame pokemon, she cringed in pain.

"And now…." Bennett disappeared into the shadows. "We go in for the stealth attack."

Magdalene concentrated and attempted to use an Extrasensory on Eden, but the fire bird managed to avoid the attack thanks to her intense focus on Krystal.

After having prepared the Sky Attack enough, she shot herself towards Krystal, who sidestepped out of the way and caused Eden to ram into the shrine, pushing it nearly off the edge of the summit and into the volcano.

"Ah!" Eden said.

"Get away from there!" Charlie yelled as she shot a Flamethrower towards Eden, missing her by a narrow margin.

"Hyah!" Krystal shouted as she shot another Rock Tomb towards the moltres, knocking Eden back from the shrine.

"Hiya!" Bennett appeared behind Eden right before executing a Phantom Force attack that didn't seem to do much damage to her, but at least it hit this time.

Magdalene rushed up towards Eden and shot a Flamethrower of her own.

The Flamethrower shot passed Eden and hit Bennett square in the face.

Charlie nodded.

"I suppose what goes around does indeed come around."

"Ugh." Eden headed towards the lava in the volcano to heal her wounds.

"Guys!" Krystal ordered. "While she's distracted, the Bittercold, we need to grab it and head back to Lightgrasp!"

"But it's power…" Magdalene expressed concern.

Krystal hoisted the entire shrine over her shoulder, Bittercold still inside.

"See? We're good! Let's go!"

She held out her Mercenary Badge and everyone was beamed out of the dungeon, leaving Eden alone in the volcano.

"A-awww, come on!" She whined.

* * *

 **Bug Province: Spinster Jungle 14F: Age of Mew: Year 656: Violet's Venom**

 **Moonbrand Team Members Present: Rudo, Gina, Zack, Catlyste**

"Eat up boys!" The Zoroark smiled. "Maybe next time you'll be invited to Violet's hive!"

The Beedrill all swarmed around the Moonbrand members and attacked with a flurry of poison stings, and while Rudo and Gina were able to weather the attacks without much trouble, Zack and Catlyste were both on the ground, gasping for air in no time.

Zack began to create Double Team copies of himself, in order to raise his evasiveness and confuse the near 20 Beedrill.

"Gina, you know Blizzard right?" Rudo asked.

"Y-yes." Gina said. "But I'm not sure I can concentrate well enough to use it here."

"Can you try though?" Rudo asked. "Imagine if we let out two Blizzards at once since I'll be using Copycat!"

Gina didn't seem convinced, but agreed to Rudo's plan anyways.

She let loose a blizzard attack that managed to outright freeze a few of the Beedrill buzzing around, forcing them to crash to the ground.

Rudo then used Copycat in order to use Blizzard herself, though hers was decidedly less powerful, only managing to slow the remaining 16 or so Beedrill down.

"Trick Room sounds ideal right now." Catlyste said as the jungle around them began to distort, causing the slower pokemon to now move first, and the faster pokemon to now move last.

"Psybeam." Catlyste then said as she aimed a Psybeam towards a Beedrill, causing its head to explode.

"Oooh!" Rudo grinned. "I'm gonna Copycat _that_ this time!" She sent a Psywave towards another Beedrill, who met the same fate as the earlier one.

"Go on, Gina!' Rudo encouraged. "Use Blizzard again, look at how slow they are!"

"I-I'm not so sure, but alright." Gina said.

She summoned another Blizzard, causing two more Beedrill to fall to the ground.

Zack thought about his situation, and realized the power he had to end the fight.

He looked at all his clones and nodded at them.

"Group Night Slash." They all agreed.

Zack and his clones Night Slashed all the buzzing Beedrill, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Quickly…" He said as Catlyste's trick room wore off. "We should get to the next floor before the frozen ones thaw out."

Everyone agreed, and they moved on to the next floor.

 **24F-Violet's Hive**

Violet and the Zoroark were both lounging in Violet's Hive.

"They made it passed the Beedrill did they?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." The Zoroark said. "They're getting close. Maybe you should find a better place to hide the you-know-what."

"I know what I'm doing, Redslash." Violet said. "I'm not *heehee* Leader Red's _Second In Command_ for no reason after all!"

"I'm the _leader_ of a mercenary band." Redslash responded. "I hope that at least amounts to some worthwhile experience in your eyes.'

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Violet said. "You're only here because of Red's good graces. I give him one report, and we kick you and your cronies to the curb like the Fighting Province did with morals."

"I just hope you really do know what you're doing." Redslash sighed.

Violet gave a wicked grin,

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

 **23F**

Rudo and Gina walked into the next floor of the Mystery Dungeon.

"Oh great, it's just the two of us again." Rudo lamented. "I don't like how this dungeon splits us up."

"I agree." Gina responded. "To be separated from your allies in an unfamiliar environment is a scary situation."

 **23F**

"So, it's just the two of us again, huh?" Zack asked Catlyste, who nodded.

"Let's get through this floor and to the stairs and-...*cough*bleccchhh*!"

Catlyste barfed up some bile.

"Oh, that's disgus-" Zack said before he too vomited.

 **23F**

Rudo and Gina were having the same problems on their side of the floor.

"Oh my!" Violet appeared in the canopy of the trees so that both pairs could see her from their respective floors.

"You've been infected with Pharlaxol. It's a type of incredibly fast acting and potent disease that happens around this floor of the dungeon. Lucky for you, I have an antidote in my hive, which I _promise_ to give to you. It'll save your lives obviously, but the unfortunate truth is that I only have enough for two of you."

Violet put her hands together and giggled.

"Sooo...The first pair of you to make it to the stairs leading to my hive will get my antidote. Good luck surviving without it too, you should ask that pokemon over there how it went for _her_."

Violet pointed to the skeleton of a dead Lopunny.

"So, what's it going to be? Will you knowingly throw your friends and teammates under the bus, or are you prepared to die for them? How strong truly is your devotion?"

* * *

 _ **AN0: Vorbis and his lackeys were submitted by Dragon-wolf! Thanks Dragon-wolf! Terune was submitted by Ridin Valon! Thank you RV(Can I call you RV?)! Semora (and Redslash if I didn't do her yet) were submitted by blackfang! Thanks blackfang!**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: William, Vix, Gible, you three….the first one of you to respond with the decision to go up the stairs wins it for their pair. Of course, you doom the other pair to death, but hey, Violet isn't the good guy.**_

 _ **In Addition, blackfang, William, Ulti-Lev, Archeops, you four tell me your take on what y'all should do with the Bittercold Fragment. (Give it to Erin, keep it, give it to UGM, hand it off to Eden, etc. )**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Aaron, Garry/Jerry/Harry were both in Lightgrasp, helping rebuild, during this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Support Convos are coming next chapter as well! If any of you all reading have started thinking that your OC might be fun to see interact with another OC, try to send them on missions with that character! (And maybe tell me in a PM or something? It's not like I'm the author and can help set up scenarios for conversations to take place or anything)**_

* * *

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	23. Roygbiv Arc Ending (Because I Can)

**Support Scene: Charlie and Bennett: Rank D Reached**

"Charlie…." Bennett said as Charlie ignored him. "Charrrrliieeeee…"

"..."

"Charlie!"

"WHAT?" Charlie looked up from her book and shouted.

"What are you reading?"

"Bennett, not this again." Charlie sighed.

"Do you think you can teach me?"

"Bennett, you better not."

"I'm not very good….After all...It's really hard for me to get a read on you!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Charlie shot a Flamethrower in Bennett's direction and chased him out of her room.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Krystal and Charlie: Rank D Reached**

"Woah, Charlie…" Krystal said as she peeked over the book Charlie was reading. "A little risque to read that book when there are kids on our team, don't you think?"

"I-it's in the privacy of my own room!" Charlie quickly brought the book to her chest. "And besides, it's more than just some sort of ribald short story. This is volume 4 out of 7 of what is possibly the most epic fantasy/romance ever conceived!"

"I...see that you are very enthusiastic about this book series. Would you mind telling me its name? Perhaps I'll give it a read myself."

"I uh…" Charlie looked around. "I would, but, I don't think you'd actually like it all that much. Hey, look at the time! I need to get going on this mission I took earlier. See you!"

Charlie rushed out of the room, taking her book with her.

"What kind of title must that book have?" Krystal wondered aloud.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Bennett and Magdalene: Rank D Reached**

"Bennett." Magdalene said. "We need to talk about you performance during that Ember Wilds Mission."

"That mission?" Bennett asked. "Man I had a _wild_ time."

"Well...yes actually." Magdalene replied. "A bit _too_ wild in fact. You broke formation multiple times, and it took a lot of quick thinking to keep my strategy from accidentally killing you."

"Well, that certainly killed my mood." Bennett responded.

"Listen Bennett, you're very nice, and I can appreciate you wanting to have fun, but please, at least _try_ to follow the plans once they've been decided upon?"

"Yes ma'am." Bennett smiled.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Shock and Conlan: Rank D Reached**

Shock glared at Conlan.

"Can I...help you?" Conlan asked.

"No." Shock replied as he continued to glare.

"Is there...someone behind me?" Conlan asked.

"No." Shock replied as he continued to glare.

"Do I have something strange on my face?"

"No." Shock replied as he continued to glare.

"So...why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're the leader of this Mercenary Band." Shock replied. "And I want to figure out whether you're deserving of my respect or not. You certainly don't look very strong."

"That's probably because I'm not." Conlan suggested. "I'm only the leader because Rudo wouldn't be allowed to create her own Mercenary Band in the Fighting Province since she's a girl. She's definitely more of a boss than I am."

"That's one." Shock said as he stood up and left.

"One what?" Conlan asked, but Shock was already gone.

"One what?" Conlan mumbled to himself again.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Conlan and Rose: Rank D Reached**

"Rose?" Conlan asked as he walked into a building where Rose was sitting, reading what looked like a picture book to a bunch of pokemon toddlers.

"Oh, hello Conlan." Rose smiled. She patted her lap. "Come sit down and let me read to you."

"I'm...not that young, Rose." Conlan said. "I was just looking for you because everyone's been wondering where you were, and no missions are ever taken from the bulletins."

"I head here to this day care on Saturdays." Rose replied. "The kids love it when I read to them. I bet they'd love it if you told them a story too. They adore mercenaries."

"I don't have any right now…" Conlan smiled. "But maybe next Saturday I'll come along and tell them a good story."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Rose smiled.

"Well…" Conlan tapped the side of the door. "If this is where you are, then there's nothing for anyone to worry about. I'll get back to them and let them know."

"Say goodbye to the mercenary, kids!" Rose smiled at the toddlers.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Fyrium and Shock: Rank D Reached**

"Hrn!" Fyrium quickly looked at Shock.

He was still staring him down.

"Hrm…" Fyrium quickly moved his eyes towards another part of the room to make it seem like he hadn't been staring at Shock.

"For the sake of Arceus, stop jittering around like that." Shock finally said.

"Wait, what?!" Fyrium jumped.

"You've been staring at me on and off again for hours, and you've been jittering around nervously like that for the past thirty minutes. If you have something you want to say, then say it!"

"Why...why are you called Shock?" Fyrium asked.

Shock stood up.

"That's a question I only let very close friends hear the answer to." He stated immediately. "And it's not a happy story. If you _really_ want to know, muster up enough courage to ask me again, this time knowing that you won't like the story you're told."

"Hrmm!" Fyrium gulped as Shock left the room.

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend #22: The Dragon Province is home to the oldest and most long lived types of all The Known World. Many overgrown temples are still used today as places of worship towards all the pokemon who have had an Age named after them._

* * *

 **Bug Province: Spinster Jungle 24F(Violet's Hive): Age of Mew: Year 656: Violet Is EVIL Guys!**

Zack and Catlyste rushed into Violet's Hive.

"The antidote!" Zack demanded Violet, who was relaxing in her chair.

"Now? Why not relax a little?" Violet offered. "After all, the two of you made it here first! You should celebrate your continued lives!"

"An-ti-dote." Zack growled.

Violet rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

A couple of Combee hovered out carrying two small vials of liquid.

"Drink this and you'll be fine." She said as the Combee set the vials down on a nearby table.

"The pain from the Pharlaxol will go away immediately upon ingestion of the contents of these bottles."

Catlyste took a bottle, and handed the other one to Zack.

"Bottoms up." Catlyste shrugged.

Zack nodded.

As Catlyste drank her bottle, Zack hesitated for a split second before drinking his as a chill ran down his spine. He turned just in time for the Ice Shard that Gina had fired to shatter the bottle he was holding.

"You….How _dare_ you!" Gina limped towards Zack, using most of her strength to stop herself from vomiting.

"Leaving both of us to _die_ like that?!"

"It's not like you wouldn't have done the same thing!" Zack replied. "Right Catlyste?"

He turned to see Catlyste on the floor, not moving.

"Catlyste?!"

"Bwahahahahaaaa…." Violet wiped her eyes. "Oh, Oh, Genesect's groin, I laughed so hard I began to cry, hahahahaaaa!"

"What did you do?!" Zack turned to Violet.

"Silly Zorua…" Violet scoffed. "I cured your friend of her suffering! It was your proud and selfish wish to survive, even at the cost of your friends' lives, that led you to my hive, so, naturally, I _had_ elected to give the both of you your just desserts."

Violet turned to Gina.

"But then that one broke my only other vial of concentrated poison. Ironically, she just saved your life."

"So...what about the disease?" Zack asked. "Was that just a lie or something?"

"Oh, no, the disease is real." Violet smiled. " _Although..._ perhaps it isn't quite _fatal_...It'll most certainly put you in a state of near death, but you'll wake up...eventually."

Violet turned to Catlyste.

"A primal desire to survive... It can surely overcome even the most learned individuals."

"I'm still really pissed about this." Gina growled at Zack. "Not only did you leave me and Rudo to die, but because of you, Catlyste is dead!"

"I-..." Zack tried to defend himself. "Wait a minute, no this is all _her_ fault!"

Zack pointed at Violet. "She's the one who has been separating the group and trying to turn us against each other. It all comes down to her!"

"Are you blaming me for your actions?" Violet asked. "And in my own home no less? How very rude of you."

She hovered over to a nearby honeycomb of her hive's wall and took out an amulet before placing it around her neck.

"Combee! To me!" She commanded.

"Lady Violet, Lady Violet!" A whole swarm of Combee began to swirl around her, creating a large humanoid figure out of themselves.

"By Order of Her Majesty, Lady Violet, Queen of Spinster Jungle!" The combee chanted. "You have committed slander against the Queen." They said to Zack. "And you have destroyed her private property." They told Gina. "Both of these crimes are felonies against the Queen! The sentence is Immediate Execution!"

The amulet around Violet's neck began to glow.

"Goodbye~!" Violet whistled.

"Haaaaaagghhh!" Gina shot an Ice Shard towards Violet.

A bunch of the Combee departed from the humanoid they and Violet had created and took the Ice Shard attack, while a few Combee came out of Violet's own body to take their place.

"Did you just…?" Gina asked, confused.

"While they might _all_ be my subjects," Violet stated. "My own body serves as a hive for my most loyal supporters, as well as my children."

"Hup!" Zack jumped up in a puff of smoke and a Substitute took his place.

"Substitute?" Violet yawned. "How very dull."

She turned towards Gina.

"But I'm not worried about what _he_ does. I'll deal with you first."

She pointed her Combee towards Gina.

"Attack Order." She stated as her amulet glowed.

Gina was knocked back by the sheer force of all the Combee that shot themselves at her. When she emerged from the pile of bugs, she was visibly beaten and bruised.

She vomited before she began her next attack.

"Hail!" She announced as a hailstorm began inside Violet's hive, and her Snow Cloak ability kicked in, making her harder to see.

"Shadow Claw!" Zack yelled as he jumped towards Violet.

As Zack's claw cut through a Combee, he realized that it was stuck in the strange body they had created for Violet.

"Damn it, let go of me!" He barked.

"You attacked Lady Violet." The surrounding Combee all said. "We must make sure that you do not use the same move you just used again. What if it had hit her?"

A large _***craaack***_ sounded throughout the hive, followed by an earsplitting scream from Zack, who was then tossed back towards the entrance, missing his front right leg.

"Hmph." Gina did not show any concern, and instead focused her attention on Violet.

"Blizzard!" She announced as she summoned a large blizzard.

The attack bounced off Violet's Protect forcefield.

"I tend to not let guests alter the temperature of my home." Violet pointed her own hand at Gina and shot a Power Gem attack towards her.

The first of the gems smacked Gina in the head, which she immediately lowered to vomit up more bile, and thus managing to dodge the rest of the gems.

"Hrng…" Zack hopped towards Violet.

"Hagh! Night Slash!" He called out.

His Night Slash, combined with the blood that flew everywhere as he lunged, scattered the combee protecting Violet momentarily, leaving her vulnerable.

"While you're out and about," She ordered. "Attack Order!"

"Yes Lady Violet!" The Combee all swarmed towards Zack.

Gina, who had been rather angry with Zack, now looked on in horror as she saw the puddle of his blood below the Combee get bigger and bigger. The Combee never moved away from the body, but the large amount of blood that had spilled told Gina all she needed to know.

"Hey, look at that." Violet taunted. "You got your wish. Those who left you to die, got their just deserts. It's a shame that you don't seem to like this scenario."

Gina glared at Violet's amulet.

"Is that the Strength Amulet?" She asked.

"*Gasp* How did you know?" Violet mocked. "Now, I think it's time that you little turds be laid to rest. Prepare to feel the full extent of Queen Violet's wrath!"

She held a hand towards Gina.

"Power Gem!" She shot a large Power Gem in Gina's direction.

Gina took the brunt of the attack.

"Mirror Coat!" She announced as her body began to shine and a Power Gem was shot right back at Violet, who didn't even flinch.

She grinned. "I suppose it's time I explain to you why you can't defeat me."

She unhooked her amulet and twirled it around.

"This Strength Amulet doubles both my power and defenses, and it doubles them _again_ if I happen to bear my opponents ill will. Can you guess what it does if my opponent also bears ill will towards me?"

"Doubles them again?" Gina asked.

"Oh, no, it doesn't do anything." Violet said. "After all, if I'm wearing it, it won't be able to sense how _you_ feel about me, now will it? Still though, at quadruple power, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you. A two-faced Mercenary and a couple of kids. I honestly thought I'd be up against better."

The Combee stopped picking at Zack's body and began to join Violet, most of their faces now covered in blood.

"Ewwww…" Gina cringed.

"Oh come now, don't scoff." Violet said. "Cannibalism of this caliber is quite common in the Bug Province."

The bugs all surrounded Gina, who collapsed to the floor and passed out in a puddle of her vomit.

"Hm...we might want her dead too, just to be safe." Violet said as she handed the Strength Amulet back to some Combee and fluttered towards Gina's unconscious face.

"I guess..." She held her hand to Gina's head."You're between a rock and a hard place, huh?"

She grinned.

"Goodb-aaaah!" She screamed as her Power Gem attack shot up towards her hive ceiling due to the slam Rudo gave her.

She stood up, and turned to the Combee.

Her black eyes and red pupils causing them all to back up.

"I...will….kill...you...all." She spoke in a demonic tone.

"Lady Violet, Lady Violet!" The Combee all pleaded as a pair of them handed Violet back the Strength Amulet.

"Thank...you…" Violet said as she floated back upright. "You're too late." She told Rudo as she noticed a call from Red on her communication device.

"We're heading to Blood Island Chasm and we're going to revive Dismas. Leader Red will be so happy with me. Toodle-loo!"

She dropped a smoke ball.

When the clouds cleared, she was gone.

Rudo, still all demonic like, walked through all the blood on the floor.

She looked at Gina.

"Stop pretending." She ordered.

Gina opened an eye, and backed up, seeing who it was that was talking to her.

"Rudo?" She asked. "What the-?"

"My vessel is unconscious right now." Rudo replied. "You must wake her…" Rudo put her hands to her aura sensing appendages. "By pulling these."

Gina slowly got up and pulled both of Rudo's appendages back.

"Gyaaaahhh!" Rudo screamed as she let out a discharge all over the hive and slumped down, clearly very woozy.

"I told you not to do that, Conlan." She yawned.

"Rudo?" Gina asked. "Rudo!"

"Huh-uh, wha-where are?"

"We lost…." Gina lamented. "But...we know where they're going. Blood Island Chasm. That's in the Poison Province. We might be able to catch them all at once and stop this plan for good."

Rudo got up and looked at the bodies.

She sulked for a while, before she curled up her fists.

"We're heading back to Lightgrasp." She told Gina.

"And I'm getting Conlan, and we're going to head there and make sure none of those monsters leaves the chasm alive."

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: Team Moonbrand HQ: Age of Mew: Year 656: Finally At 16 Members**

"Here." Krystal said to Erin as she handed the small Riolu the entire shrine that the Bittercold Fragment had resided in. "We would like to accept our reward now."

"Of course." Erin replied. "The reward for completing this mission. 500 Poke and the TM Focus Blast."

"It's a shame that completing the unofficial mission won't count towards our rank." Bennett said. "I think fighting a legendary pokemon should net us _legendary_ status."

"Oh, Arceus…" Charlie sighed as she brought a hand up to her head. "Please, send us some of our teammates and deliver us from these terrible excuses for jokes."

Arceus answered Charlie's plea as Conlan, Rose, Shock, and Fyrium all headed back towards the HQ with not only Verden, but also Terune and Semora in tow. "You can't be serious…" Charlie realized what was going on.

She looked up. "Arceus, is this a fucking joke? Did Conlan really bring back more teammates without running them by the rest of us again?"

"We're done painting the frickin' UGM Hall." Aaron said as he and Jerry/Gary/Harry joined up with everyone. "I hope your Unofficial Mission was fuckin' fun, because painting that damn building so B wouldn't rat on us certainly wasn't."

"It's better than what _we_ went through." Rudo said as she and Gina regrouped with everyone.

"We need to be really careful around Violet, everybody." Gina said. "She killed both Catlyste and Zack. It's only thanks to Rudo that I'm still here too."

"We should probably watch ourselves around Green as well." Aaron added. "That woman has a Brand on her forehead."

"A Brand on her forehead…" Conlan said. "Like that Nidoking with Red…"

"Oh, there was a Zoroark with a Brand on her forehead in Spinster Jungle too." Gina mentioned.

"Green had an Alakazam with her, and he also had a Brand." Jerry moped.

Rudo curled her hands into fists again.

"Hey, Conlan." She said. Conlan looked at her.

"Come with me. We're heading to the UGM Hall to create a mission. We're going to invade Blood Island Chasm with all manner of Mercenary Teams and make sure that the Roygbiv Thieves never succeed in whatever it is they're planning to do."

Conlan was hesitant.

"I think it might be best if we have a full team, and divide and conquer, with four groups of four all heading down the same dungeon, we should be able to all group back up at-"

"Hold on!" Charlie stopped Conlan.

"While your plan is...okay...You're forgetting something. Namely that we _don't_ have 16 members. Even with the _three_ you brought back with you."

"And so now that the paperwork has been completed." Magdalene said to Eden as the two of them walked out of the UGM Hall, you're now part of our team, and can go on missions with us. It's a surefire way to help you get stronger, and this way you won't have to make any shady deals or business decisions, or go after any obviously cursed artifacts."

Krystal, Bennett, and Charlie all stared with their jaws dropped.

"Oh...hey!" Eden laughed nervously.

"I guess I'm your new teammate. Sorry about trying to kill you all earlier…Eheheh…"

Conlan nodded approvingly.

Charlie facepalmed.

"Hey…" Magdalene looked around.

"Where's Zack?"

Rudo and Gina looked at each other, and both took Magdalene off to the side to break the bad news.

Conlan couldn't hear anything of what was being said, but from what he saw, at first, Magdalene seemed in denial about the death, and then angry with both Rudo and Gina. Eventually it looked like she was trying to trade various items with them for Zack's life back, and then she skulked off, clearly depressed, tears flowing from her eyes.

Conlan hoped she could, even though it was hard on her, learn to accept what had happened and move on, because he would need _everyone_ 's help for what was about to happen.

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Stoneshear Castle: Age Of Mew: Year 656**

"Senate Head, Aerona!" B called down the Aegislash as she ordered various workers to put different decorations in various places.

"I'm busy getting ready for the Merc Madness Festival, B." Aerona said. "Speaking of which, you've still yet to submit your Province's Festival Booth Applications."

"I'll get right on it, Senate Head, I promise." B replied. "But please, this is important, I need you to authorize a mission that I just got sent by my secretary."

Aerona looked over the files that B handed her.

"This is...This is mad! This looks like the act of a child who can't let a grudge go and is acting recklessly because of it!"

"I believe you are right." B said. "But Red is a very proud pokemon. He would not expect a lack of strategy in an attack on him, and from what my sources say, the Roygbiv Thieves are very close to achieving their goal. I don't think any of us are ready for Dismas to return."

"You make a valid point." Aerona sighed. "Very well B. I'll approve the created mission."

"Hey, B! Stop talking to the Senate Head and get over here to help us!" An Empoleon shouted.

"The Arenas aren't going to create themselves you know!"

* * *

 _ **Mission Approved**_

" _ **Destroy The Roygbiv Thieves"**_

 _ **Mission Sender: Rudo the Riolu**_

 _ **Mission Rank: A**_

 _ **Mission Reward: None This is for My Mercenary Band Only**_

 _ **Mission Objective: Descend Down Blood Island Chasm and stop the Roygbiv Thieves. No Roygbiv Thieves are allowed to leave alive.**_

 _ **Special Notice: Conlan and I have already divided up our four groups of four. No ifs ands or butts about it. We will all head into Blood Island Chasm and each go down one of the four paths at the entrance. Recovering The Amulets is also quite important, so make sure you grab them after you kill any Roygbiv Thieves if possible.**_

 _ **Squad 1(Heading Down The West Path)**_

 _ **-Magdalene**_

 _ **-Terune**_

 _ **-Rose**_

 _ **-Bennett**_

 _ **Squad 2(Heading Down The South Path)**_

 _ **-Krystal**_

 _ **-Eden**_

 _ **-Aaron**_

 _ **-Jerry/Gary/Harry**_

 _ **Squad 3(Heading Down The East Path)**_

 _ **-Verden**_

 _ **-Charlie**_

 _ **-Gina**_

 _ **-Fyrium**_

 _ **Squad 4(Heading Down The North Path)**_

 _ **-Conlan**_

 _ **-Rudo**_

 _ **-Shock**_

 _ **-Semora**_

* * *

 **Poison Province: Blood Island Chasm(B20 Floor Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: The End Of The Beginning**

 **B1F**

"Good luck, everyone." Rudo said as the four squads all split up and took different paths down the chasm.

"According to what we were able to figure out from what we have on record at the UGM Hall," Charlie said. "Each path will lead to a place where at least one amulet each would need to be in order to revive Dismas the Darkrai. This means that we all have an important job to do. Failure is not an option for any of us."

"Are you going to be okay leading your squad, Magdalene?" Conlan asked.

Magdalene wiped some tears from her eyes.

"I'll be fine...I...I want to lead my squad. I'll make sure to leave nothing left of whomever we're against."

As everyone nodded to each other, they all walked down different sets of stairs.

 **B10F*Squad 2***

"This is really fucking ominous…" Krystal said as she led her squad through the ever darkening chasm.

"Not a single pokemon and we're halfway to the bottom…" Harry said.

"I don't like that…" Jerry shuddered.

"They're probably afraid of us." Gary boasted.

"Oh, they're afraid alright…" Aaron agreed. "But I doubt they're afraid of _us_."

 **B17F*Squad 3***

"What was that?" Fyrium looked back behind him as Verden led Charlie, Gina, and Fyrium deeper into the chasm.

"It's probably just your imagination again." Verden said. "Don't worry ladies. I'd be sure to warn you if there was any danger."

"Verden, you might want to save that kind of talk for women who are interested." Charlie said.

"But we do appreciate your good intentions." Gina said. "We just think we might be able to handle ourselves."

 **B18F*Squad 4***

"Hey Rudo…" Conlan asked as he led Rudo by the hand while Shock and Semora followed behind them. "You can sense aura right, where are all the pokemon?"

"They're...inside the walls, I think…" Rudo replied. "I think it's mostly Grimer and Muk and other amorphous pokemon down here, but…"

Her grip on Conlan's hand tightened. "They're all really scared of something, and they aren't moving at all."

"Wait, Dismas is a Darkrai, isn't he?" Conlan asked.

"Yes." Shock replied. "He and Red were both once part of a rather well known Mercenary Band. Team Proud Metal. They were led by a very heroic Registeel, but...one day, all of sudden, it was all over the news that Registeel had been killed in his sleep by one of his Mercenary Band members. No one was able to figure out who it was, but, according to the Roygbiv Thieves, Dismas was innocent, and framed by the real killer."

"And who do they say is the real killer?" Semora asked.

"I think it was a Magmar or something." Shock shook his head. "But the important thing is that there was conclusive evidence that proved Dismas's guilt. He was the only pokemon on that team without any footprint, and Registeel's killer didn't leave any footprints at the scene."

"But...that's not evidence to suggest that Dismas did it…" Conlan thought. "Anyone could be careful enough to _not_ leave footprints."

"True." Shock acknowledged. "But Dismas also had no alibi, and a very clear motive."

"Motive?" Rudo asked.

"Yes." Shock nodded. "This was back before your lifetime so you may not known, but there used to be a law called Partner's Inheritance. Because of this, if Registeel died, then his Partner Pokemon would become the new leader of the Mercenary Band, as well as receive all of his money and worldly possessions. Dismas was that partner. And it had been shown on several occasions that the two never got along with each other very well in the final years of Registeel's life."

"So...do the Roygbiv Thieves only want Dismas back to ask him whether its true or not?"

"Well, perhaps Red and Violet do." Shock theorized. "But they're the only members of that group who were once a part of Team Proud Metal in the first place. The rest of the Roygbiv Thieves probably want Dismas brought back because they think he _did_ kill Registeel, and they want to learn how to get away with doing something like that themselves. The fact of the matter is however, that other than Red and Violet, Dismas is the only remaining member of that Mercenary Band that's still, technically, alive. It might be a little sad, but if we truly want to make sure that Registeel's killer is gone, we'll need to defeat the Roygbiv Thieves before they revive Dismas. And admittedly, it does make the pain go away a bit by remembering that they _have_ been stealing and killing to get this far."

 **B19F*Squad 1***

"Here it is…" Magdalene said. "The staircase to the final chamber of this path…"

"Well, let's head down them." Bennett suggested.

"I'm a little...s-scared…" Terune said.

"Do not worry, little one." Rose laughed as she put an arm on Terune's shoulder. "I'm here to protect all of you. Even if it costs me my life."

"Which it better not." Magdalene warned.

And Squad 1 descended down the stairs.

 **B20F*Squad 1***

"Wait a minute…" Indigo looked at Magdalene as Squad One rushed into the room.

"I know you! I tricked you at that Zorua idiot into thinking that a Mercenary Band was a bunch of thieves!"

"You...if we had never met you, Zack and I would probably still be happy and together!" Magdalene growled.

"Rose, Bennett, Terune, this is a Roygbiv Thief! Let's get rid of her!"

"Hm…" Rose nodded as she held up a bouquet into the air and used a Sweet Scent, luring Indigo towards her.

"Shadow Ball!" Bennett announced as he shot a ball of darkness towards Indigo's chest.

"Ooof!" Indigo's breasts bounced as she was knocked back by the Shadow Ball attack.

"Magdalene, now!" Bennett said.

Magdalene nodded and shot a Flamethrower towards the grass type pokemon.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Indigo screamed as she ran around trying to put the fire on her bulb out.

Terune rose a hand towards Indigo. "Curse…" He winced as a strange and malicious spirit seemed to engulf Indigo.

"Arggh!" The Ivysaur screamed as she fell towards the ground.

"Green...Blue...Red…" She called into her communication device. "We've got...Intruders…"

"It's okay." Rose said to Indigo. "It will be brighter, where you're going."

She performed a Dazzling Gleam attack.

When the blinding flash cleared, Indigo lay lifeless in front of everyone.

"I found...this…" Terune grabbed the Pleasure Amulet from a groove in the wall.

"Let's head back to the entrance then." Magdalene said. "And wait for the others."

 **B20F*Squad 2***

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" Green giggled as Krystal and Eden walked into the chamber, followed by Aaron, and Jerry/Gary/Harry.

"I see you've brought friends this time! Oh Trauma! Our dear friends are back."

'Who'sback?" Trauma asked as he turned his head to see Squad 2.

"Ohthisisgonnabegoodit'sgonnabesofuckinggood!" He jumped up and readied his spoons.

"Be careful everyone…" Aaron said as everyone took battle ready positions. "Branded Pokemon are Branded for a reason."

"Well said, well said!" Green laughed. "Ah, but first, A change of scenery would be nice, don't you think? A little Trick-Or-Treat for everyone!"

Everyone looked around stunned as they all gained a Ghost typing.

"ReflectReflectReflect!" Trauma repeated as he created a reflective barrier around both himself and Green.

"Screw that Reflect!" Gary said as he, Harry, and Jerry all charged for Green. "Drill Peck is still super effective against you!"

Their beaks drilled towards Green and knocked her back a bit as well as bruised her face slightly, but the resistance from the Reflect allowed Green to recover from the attack quickly.

"I'll hit both of you at once then." Eden suggested.

"Heat Wave!" She spread her wings and a Heat Wave rushed through the chamber.

"Hahaha...we're in a chasm, child." Green flicked her hair back. "There's not enough airflow for a discernable Heat Wave to occur."

She looked at Eden and winked before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"We need to break the Reflect barrier…" Krystal muttered. "So even though it won't do any actual damage, Hi-yahhh!" Krystal used a Brick Break on Trauma, and while her attack went right through him, the Reflect shields shattered.

"Perfect!" Aaron grinned as he looked at a vulnerable Trauma.

"Iron Head!" He announced as he rushed towards the Alakazam.

He collided with Trauma and sent him flying into the wall.

Trauma, now visibly worried, looked around and rose a Mercenary Badge up, beaming himself out of the dungeon."

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

"Now who we are supposed to fight?" Gary shouted.

"Who do you think?" Green giggled as she appeared behind Eden.

"Boo~!" She sang before she slammed into Eden with a Phantom Force.

"Argh...Oww…." Eden was knocked onto her butt.

"Foul Play has never been a more fitting move to use!" Krystal announced as she threw a punch towards Green.

The punch sent Green careening back into the cavern wall.

She shook her head.

"I'm impressed with your improvement." She giggled towards Aaron.

"I don't want to impress you." Aaron replied. "I'm just here to kill you and take the Amulets that may or may not be here."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Green asked.

"Like _this_!"

Aaron grabbed Green's hair as his cannon emerged from his chest.

"To be honest, I sort of like the fact that you'll be this cannon's first kill." Aaron mused. "Goodbye, Green."

…

…

"It hasn't fi-"

"I know it hasn't fired!" Aaron said, frustrated as the cannon went back into his chest. "But I still have you pinned, and I've got two flying type pokemon all ready to get some attacks in on you!"

"Let's go!" Gary yelled. "Drill Peck!"

The Dodrio ran towards Green, and tripped because he was way too excited, failing to land the attack.

Eden sighed and took a deep breath, before launching a Sky Attack towards Green.

The Gourgeist split in two as Eden's beak pierced her skin. Eden then continued into the wall of the cavern.

"Oof." She said as the two halves of Green fell to the ground, along with two Amulets.

"Two Amulets!" Eden said as she picked up the Gold and Motive Amulets. "Let's head back to the entrance of the Dungeon!"

 **B20F*Squad 3***

"Gah!" Fyrium exclaimed.

"Pokemon!"

"That pokemon there…" Charlie pointed to the Beartic. "That's Blue of the Roygbiv Thieves."

"But...who is the one-eared Nidoking?" Gina asked. "He's got a Brand on his forehead."

"This...is Roadblock." Blue explained with a yawn. "And he'll be...killing you today. While I…*yawn* While I get some more sleep in. It's winter you know? I need some sleep."

"Roadblock is ready to smash you all into dust!" The Nidoking boasted.

"Gah!" Fyrium was the first to act.

He shot a Water Pulse towards Roadblock.

"Oooof!" Roadblock shook off the attack that had actually seemed to cause the giant pokemon pain.

"Earthquaaaake!" Roadblock yelled as the chasm floor began to shake. Every pokemon other than a frightened Fyrium managed to see the attack coming and jumped to avoid the force. Fyrium however, took the brunt of the Earthquake attack, and began to pant heavily once the tremors stopped.

Charlie shot a Flamethrower towards Blue.

The pain from the Flamethrower attack caused Blue to jolt up, hit his head on a stalactite, and go right back to sleep again.

Verden quickly used a Substitute attack and prepared to jump in front of any attacks that he thought his teammates might not be able to take.

Gina focused her attention towards Roadblock.

"Blizzard!" She announced.

As she summoned the Blizzard, Blue flopped in front of Roadblock, effectively blocking the attack.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Gina sighed.

"*Yawn*" Blue yawned. "Su-Super Power…" He mumble in his sleep.

Gina looked in horror as a large Beartic hand came down towards her.

She managed to just barely get out of his reach, escaping only with a scratch.

"Ice Shard!" She announced as she shot an Ice Shard attack towards Roadblock from her current position.

The Ice Shard hit Fyrium from the back,

"Oof!" Fyrium grabbed his butt.

"S-sorry!" Gina called.

"Hrm." Fyrium used a Double Team, cloning many copies of himself.

Roadblock loomed over Gina.

"Don't test me, girly." He said as he rose his hand to perform a Super Power attack of his own.

His fist landed on Gina's tail, pinning her to the ground.

"Yyyooowwwww!" Gina howled in pain,

"Dragon Claw!" Charlie yelled as she attacked Blue.

Various scratches and bruises appeared on the Beartic's sleeping body with each hit, but Blue himself did not show any signs of retaliation.

Verden began to ready a Focus Punch.

"*SNOORRREE*" Blue snored loudly.

"You didn't think that tactic was going to work two times in a row, did you?" Charlie asked Blue as she remained unaffected by his snoring.

"Water Pulse!" Fyrium and all his clones aimed at Roadblock.

The Water Pulses all fizzled up before they reached the Nidoking, giving him, at worst, a cold shower.

"Fire Punch!" Roadblock announced as he swung towards Gina.

Perhaps it was the closeness of Gina that caused Roadblock's punch to go over her head and to instead hit the ground.

Gina gave a quick sigh of relief.

"Fire Fang!" Charlie announced as she bit down towards Blue, who absorbed the attack with next to no problem.

"Focus Punch!" Verden cheered as he lunged towards Blue with a fully charged Focus Punch.

The Beartic flew across the chamber and was slammed against a wall.

Gina distanced herself from Roadblock, before summoning another Blizzard.

"Dang…" She sighed as the Blizzard dissipated before it hit anyone.

"Hngh…" Blue got himself out of the wall. He looked towards all the Fyriums.

"Slash!" He yelled as he went towards the one nearest him.

"Gah!" Fyrium yelled as Blue's attack sent him careening back across the chamber.

"Fyrium!" Charlie called.

"Hngh…" Fyrium seemed to be holding on to what little energy he had left.

"Water...Pulse!" He and his clones shot a Water Pulse towards Blue in retaliation.

So much water began to enter Blue's mouth due to all the attacks that the Beartic expanded, and expanded, and expanded, until...he popped. Water, blood, guts, bones, falling everywhere in the chamber.

"Well, this is disgusting." Roadblock shrugged. "I'm outta here. Later, losers."

He beamed himself out of the Mystery Dungeon before any of Blue's remains landed on him.

Among the gore, were both the Sleep Amulet and the Nourish Amulet.

"Be careful with the Sleep Amulet." Charlie warned. "Don't touch it directly. Use some of Blue's bones as tongs or something and put it in your bag."

 **B20F*Squad 4***

"What?" Violet asked into her communication device as Squad 4 approached Red, Violet, and Redslash. "It appears that these little bugs have infested the entire Mystery Dungeon." She said to Red. "And they've taken the Amulets. We won't be able to release Dismas at this rate."

"Nonsense." Red replied calmly. "We can still set him free. If we kill these four, their team will be forced to disband, because their leader will have died without writing a will."

"I'd be careful with that Riolu, if I were you, Leader." Violet said as she massaged Red's shoulders as though he was a boxer. "She's got some demons inside her. It reminds me of the way Dismas was back in-"

"I know, Violet." Red responded. He turned to Conlan.

"I've told this one already that Dismas has the answers. But alas, It appears to not have been enough."

He walked up towards Conlan. "What is your name?"

"I'm Conlan…" Conlan replied.

"Conlan." Red said. "I do not want to fight you. I do not want to fight anyone, but I _do_ want to see my goal realized, and I am willing to do _whatever I have to_ to achieve such ends. So, it is with a heavy heart that I must bid you a farewell from this life. Prepare yourself for the end."

Semora was the first to act. "Leaf Storm!" She announced as she aimed for Red.

The Leaf Storm rushed towards Red, who stood there, and did nothing.

The Amulet he was wearing glittered from the small amount of light shining into the chamber.

"Shock Wave!" He announced as he sent an electric pulse towards Violet.

As the attack hit Violet, she winced in pain for a split second before realizing that she wasn't hurt at all.

Redslash jumped up onto the stone statue of Dismas, and began to use Nasty Plot, with a sly grin on her face.

"Ember!" He announced as he shot an Ember attack towards Violet, who put out the flames with her fingers.

"Focus Blast!" Rudo yelled as she shot a Focus Blast towards Red.

The attack missed, and spiraled out of the chasm.

"Attack Order!" Violet yelled as some Combee rushed out of her body to attack Semora, who managed to slice each one in two effortlessly.

Red sighed.

He held up his arm towards Conlan.

"Rock Blast." He announced.

He then put his arm to his own chest, and hit himself with his own Rock Blast, five times.

"You should know…" He said as he moved his arm to reveal no damage done to him.

"That my Amulet makes me invincible."

"But that doesn't make him unbeatable." Semora said as she appeared behind Red.

She attempted to yank the Esteem Amulet off of his neck.

Red shrugged the Sceptile off of him.

"Shock Wave!" Shock announced as he shot the same electric pulse towards Violet again, who yawned as it barely affected her.

"Sorry, but I bear far too much ill will towards all official mercenary bands for something like _that_ to damage me." She boasted.

Redslash aimed a Night Daze towards Shock.

The attack sent Shock flying back through the chamber.

Conlan gulped as he held up a hand to Red.

Rudo nodded as she held up a hand to Red as well.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Focus Blast!" The both announced as they aimed for the Esteem Amulet on Red's neck.

The Esteem Amulet…

Broke.

Red's eyes widened.

"What…" He knelt down to see the Esteem Amulet in shatters. "What have you done?"

"Red? Red? Are you okay?" Violet asked. She turned towards Conlan.

"How _dare_ you break my Leader's spirit like that!"

She shot a Power Gem towards Conlan.

Conlan cringed, but the attack never came.

"Hraaah!" Rudo took the brunt of the Power Gem attack.

"You won't kill...any more...of my...friends!" She yelled at Violet. "Counter!"

The Power Gem attack was hurled right back at Violet and she was knocked into the statue of Dismas.

"Your life ends here." Semora whispered to Red as she prepared a Leaf Blade.

Red grabbed Semora's wrist until the Leaf Blade ran out of energy before he allowed her to move again.

"T-Thunder!" Shock said as he aimed a Thunder attack towards Redslash, who easily rolled off of the Dismas statue and avoided it.

Seeing opportunity, Redslash snatched Violet's Strength Amulet while she was still recuperating from her countered attack.

"Well Roygbiv…" Redslash said. "You've been an interesting client and a wonderful target. I wish I could have taken the one that made me invincible from you, but I guess a girl can't have everything, now can she?"

She held up a Mercenary Badge and beamed herself out of the Mystery Dungeon.

"Hey!" Violet yelled as she realized what had happened. "Get...get back here!"

"She's gone. There's nothing you can do about it now." Rudo said.

"No, you don't understand!" Violet began to fly around worried while Red began to relax.

"Violet…" He said. "It's over."

"I don't...understand what's going on." Conlan said.

"Of course you don't." Red sighed. "But...I think perhaps, it's time I told you. Dismas the Darkrai...there is no way he could still be alive. He's been frozen in stone for many years and hasn't fed on anything since then. There is no way he is still alive. Not a chance."

"But what about that story behind Dismas being framed for murder?" Shock asked, irritated. "I know that's the story!"

"Yes…" Red nodded. "But...Do you really think wanting to know the answer to a question is enough to justify so many acts of violence?"

"But!" Rudo, couldn't wrap her head around it. "You- You all stole and killed and-"

"I stole nothing, and killed no one." Red replied. "But I will grant you that does not absolve me of any responsibility for what the Roygbiv Thieves have done. I am no fool, am I Violet?"

"N-no sir…" Violet looked rejected.

"I knew Team Shadowforce, a Branded Mercenary Band, would ultimately ruin our endeavors of the past decade. And I hired them so that the Roygbiv Thieves might stay together for another decade after. Because once we achieved our goal, we would have no incentive to remain an organization."

"Leader…" Violet said.

"What I didn't expect." Red laughed solemnly. "Was that you would break such a small yet vital object to our plan. Now, there is no incentive to collect the amulets. Dismas will never be revived, though he never would have been anyways. And there is nothing keeping Violet from leaving."

"I...I would never leave you!" Violet protested.

"Violet…" Red said. "I'm turning myself in. I have a feeling that Senate Member Glen will be quite shocked to see me in Stoneshear Dungeon. Perhaps he'll grace me with chats every once in awhile."

"Red…." Violet put her arms around his shoulders as she began to buzz louder.

"I'll go to."

Conlan didn't know whether to feel relieved that it was over, happy that Red wouldn't be left alone, or sort of peeved that after all Violet did she'd get to live in a dungeon until she died instead of facing an execution, but when he saw Rudo's face, he knew which one was correct.

* * *

 **Roygbiv(Intro) Arc Epilogue**

 _After emerging from the Mystery Dungeon, Team Moonbrand was met with various cheers from Mercenaries who had flocked to the island, more likely eager to succeed where they had assumed Moonbrand would fail, but just as happy to see that they had succeeded. Red and Violet both went along quietly with the Stoneshear Bronzong guards who arrived to bring them to the castle's dungeon._

 _That night, back in Lightgrasp, a special fireworks show was displayed for Team Moonbrand, who everyone was all too happy to appoint to Rank C._

* * *

 **Merc Madness Festival Arc Prologue**

"There it is! There it is!" Rudo tugged Conlan's arm as she pointed.

Conlan joined Rudo at the bow of the ship they were on.

"It's Plumbum Isle! And that castle there, that's Stoneshear, and all the buildings in between that castle and those large walls make up Southshore, the host city of every year's Merc Madness Festival! It's fun, safe, and there's this amazing brunch at the end that we should-."

She continued to go on, as Conlan smiled and admired the view of the castle.

"Hey!" The Talonflame from Team TMNT flew down and landed next to Conlan. "Look more excited kid!"

"Yeah!" The Machamp from the same Mercenary Band rested near Conlan and Rudo as well. "After all, Merc Madness Festivals only happen once a year!"

"But don't you dare think that you'll win!" The Tyrantrum from the same Mercenary band said as he and the Nidoking from the same teamed joined them.

"Because every official Mercenary Team worth their salt is competing!" The Nidoking explained. "From you, to us, to Team Horizon, and all sorts of other Mercenary Bands you might have never even heard of!"

"Merc Madness…" B smiled from elsewhere on the deck as he looked at Henry and Patricia. "Who do you two think will win?"

The two pokemon looked at each other before beginning to answer when B stopped them.

"You know what? Nevermind. Let's just watch and see. More exciting that way I think."

* * *

 _ **Starting Next Chapter: The Merc Madness Festival Arc!**_

* * *

 _ **AN0: So, if your OC died this chapter, I'm sorry for your loss. The d20 is Arceus. I am powerless against it. Please remember though that there is no limit to the amount of OCs you are allowed to send.**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: Speaking Of…**_

 _ **OC submission form:**_

 _ **Name of Oc:**_

 _ **Sex and Species:**_

 _ **Role:**_

 _ **History:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Other/Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **Mission Request submission form:**_

 _ **Mission Name:**_

 _ **Mission Dungeon:**_

 _ **Mission Sender:**_

 _ **Mission Type:**_

 _ **Mission Rank:**_

 _ **Mission Reward:**_

* * *

 _ **Mystery Dungeon submission form:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Name:**_

 _ **Mystery Dungeon Province:**_

 _ **Total Number of Floors:**_

 _ **Full Dungeon or Part of a Larger One?:**_

 _ **Description of Dungeon:(atmosphere, and what a Mercenary Band should expect to see)**_

 _ **Dungeon Boss: (Say 'no boss' if the Dungeon has no Boss)**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now guys! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


	24. The UGM's Official Merc Madness Invite

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Merc Madness Festival

From all over The Known World, (Official) Mercenary Bands of all shapes and sizes flock to the Merc Madness Festival every year! Contests take the form of Sparring Matches in unique Arenas as well as Races through artificial Mystery Dungeons. Winning these competitions will earn the Mercenary Bands various points which count towards determining the Sixteen lucky Mercenary Bands who will then compete in the Final Tournament!

The first round of the Final Tournament is the solo round, only one member of each Mercenary Band is selected for their fight.

The next round is the Partners round, where (up to) two members of each Mercenary Band may be selected for their fights. They do not need to include the Round 1 participant, although they may.

The Semifinals is also the Party Round, where (up to) four members of a Mercenary Band may compete. The four members do not need to include the Round 1 or Round 2 participants, although they may.

The Finale of the Tournament involves the entirety of both final Mercenary Bands going head to head. (If both finalist bands have 16 members, that's 32 pokemon on the field!(though that's hardly ever the case, considering the average size of a Mercenary Band is 5 or 6 members)).

The winning Mercenary Band is then crowned by the UGM Senate Head as the Merc Madness Champions, and they are given quite a large cash reward(2 million poke)(meant specifically for bettering their Mercenary Band, not for frivolous spending or personal luxury, such a selfish act is considered a Brandable Offence).

The Next Team To Win…

It could be yours.

MERC MADNESS FESTIVAL RULES:

1: Only 1 Member of your Mercenary Band may compete in each event.

2: If you compete in a Province's Sparring Match, you may not compete in their Race.

3: Every Mercenary Band Member must compete in an event before your team repeats using a member.

4: You are expected to be courteous to all other Mercenary Bands and engage in sportsmanlike conduct

5: Any Mercenary Band caught cheating will be immediately disqualified from the Festival, and depending on the severity of their actions, may be stripped of their official status, or even branded.

6: All participating Mercenary Bands are invited to a UGM Banquet Brunch in Stoneshear Castle on the final day of the festival. It has become a cultural norm for mercenaries to ask other mercenaries out to the banquet as a romantic gesture. It is highly encouraged that you find someone to accompany you, for both your enjoyment and your safety (gathering a bunch of mercenaries in one place can give ne'er do wells rather grievous ideas).

Sparring:

SPARRING RULES:

1: Sparring Matchups are decided randomly. It is possible to fight the same Mercenary Band more than once.

2: Only regular attacks and pokemon moves are allowed. Items are strictly off limits.

3: The match will end once one opponent is either out of bounds, or knocked into submission.

4: Any attacks on opponents after the winner of the match has been declared will result in the attacker being immediately disqualified from the festival. If another member of the same mercenary band later commits the same breach of rules, the whole mercenary band will be disqualified from the festival.

5: The winner of each sparring match will receive 10 points for their team, while the loser will receive nothing. If the result of the match is a draw, both opponents will receive 5 points for their team.

Arenas:

Normal Field(Canvas Ring)

Fire Field(Phoenix Ring)

Water Field(Seabreeze Stadium)

Electric Field(Stormfury Arena)

Grass Field(Clover Field)

Ice Field(Snow Angel Ring)

Fighting Field(Hero Field)

Poison Field(The Noxidome)

Ground Field(Gemstone Stadium)

Flying Field(Aerie Arena)

Psychic Field(Celestial Ring)

Bug Field(Aurelian Stadium)

Rock Field(Obelisk Arena)

Ghost Field(Cemetery Stadium)

Dragon Field(Dragontooth Arena)

Dark Field(The Shadow Ring)

Steel Field(Pinnacle Stadium)

Fairy Field(Marvel Arena)

Races:

RACING RULES:

1: Mercenary Band Racers will be decided randomly. It is possible to race against the same Mercenary Bands more than once.

2: Four Racers at a time will head into their selected Province's Mystery Dungeon. The Goal is to Reach the Final Floor _and_ grab your Team Color Flag before your opponents do the same.

3: Once again, the use of items are strictly forbidden. Only regular attacks and pokemon moves are allowed.

4: If a racer is knocked into submission by an obstacle in the Mystery Dungeon, they are disqualified from the race and will not gain any points.

5: If a racer is knocked into submission by another racer, they are disqualified from the race, but will still gain points if they would place higher than fourth were they allowed to complete the race.

6: Any racer who starts the race prematurely will be disqualified from the race immediately and receive no points (Yes, there has been a situation where all racers began prematurely and all racers were disqualified).

7: Once a racer has grabbed their flag, they must exit the Mystery Dungeon immediately. Remaining to sabotage other teams will result in the racer's disqualification from the festival. If another member of the same mercenary band commits the same breach of rules, the whole mercenary band will be disqualified from the festival.

8: The first place mercenary will win 10 points for their team, second will win 6, third will win 2, and fourth will win nothing. In the case of a tie, the amount of points will be split in half upon reward, and the next place will no longer exist(if two mercenaries tie for first, they both receive 5 points, and the next mercenary places third, receiving 2 points).

Mystery Dungeons:

Castle World(Steel)

Crypt Realm(Ghost)

Inferno Village(Fire)

Aqua Land(Water)

The Humongous Hole(Ground)

Double Valley(Normal)

The Thunder Sanctum(Electric)

Towering Wood(Grass)

The Ice Flow Fields(Ice)

The Berzerker Stadium(Fighting)

The Sanguine Swamp(Poison)

The Ever Reaching Rise(Flying)

Prophecy Pillar(Psychic)

The Growling Jungle(Bug)

Vault of Obsidian(Rock)

Dragon's Alley(Dragon)

Labyrinth of Dishonor (Dark)

Pagoda of Purity(Fairy)

Festival Schedule:

Day 1: First Day

Spar: Normal, Ground

Race: Normal, Ground

Day 2: Life Day

Spar: Grass, Water

Race: Grass, Water

Day 3: Destruction Day

Spar: Fire, Electric

Race: Fire, Electric

Day 4: Night Day

Spar: Ghost, Dark

Race: Ghost, Dark

Day 5: Mind Day

Spar: Psychic, Bug

Race: Psychic, Bug

Day 6: Mountain Day

Spar: Ice, Flying

Race: Ice, Flying

Day 7: War Day

Spar: Fighting, Poison

Race: Fighting, Poison

Day 8: Myth Day

Spar: Dragon, Fairy

Race: Dragon, Fairy

Day 9: Stoneshear Day

Spar: Rock, Steel

Race: Rock, Steel

Day 10: Performance Day

Results: Who are the top 16 teams?

Day 10 Ten Performances: An array of ten popular entertainers perform in a marathon while everyone relaxes and enjoys the festival.

Day 11: Page Day

Tournament Round 1

Carnival Games: Northern Provinces(Ice, Dark, Fighting, Grass, Bug, Poison)

Day 12: Knight Day

Tournament Round 2

Carnival Games: Central Provinces(Rock, Ground, Fire, Electric, Normal, Water)

Day 13: King Day

Tournament Round 3

Carnival Games: Southern Provinces(Steel, Dragon, Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Fairy)

Day 14: Final Day

Banquet Brunch

Tournament Finale

Carnival Games: All Provinces(Ice, Dark, Fighting, Grass, Bug, Poison, Rock, Ground, Fire, Electric, Normal, Water, Steel, Dragon, Flying, Psychic, Ghost, Fairy)

Closing Ceremony and Fireworks.

 _ **AN: Calling All Official Mercenary Bands! Merc Madness is**_ **YOUR** _**Gateway to Popularity!**_

 _ **To do this, I have created a special OC Form so that you may submit an Official Mercenary Band and compete in Merc Madness! Here it is below!**_

 _ **THIS SHALL ALSO BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE FOR YA!**_

 _ **Please keep in mind when filling out the form, that the Type of your Mercenary Band leader must match the Province that your Mercenary Band is from. (For instance, a Yanma could lead a Mercenary Band from both the Bug or Flying Provinces, but not from, say, the Ice Province)**_

 _ **Mercenary Band Name:**_

 _ **Mercenary Band Rank(E,D,C,B,A,S,H,W,Royal): (I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from choosing W or Royal however, as they usually are too busy to compete in such festivals)**_

 _ **Mercenary Scarf Color:**_

 _ **Why The Mercenary Band Was Founded:**_

 _ **Mercenary Leader's Name, Sex, and Species:**_

 _ **Mercenary Leader's Moveset: (4 main moves and 2 extra moves to be used as alternates)**_

 _ **Mercenary Leader's Personality:**_

 _ ***At this point in time, a Partner(or basically a co-leader) might be desired for your team, please follow the same pattern as the Mercenary Leader. (Keep in mind that having a Partner is optional and you may instead opt for a 15th Teammate)**_

 _ **Partner's Name, Sex, and Species:**_

 _ **Partner's Moveset: (4 main moves and 2 extra moves to be used as alternates)**_

 _ **Partner's Personality:**_

 _ ****You may now add up to 14 regular Teammates, following this form. (The average size of a Mercenary Band however, is roughly 5 to 7 pokemon, but Mercenary Bands can be as small as 1 pokemon or as large as 16 pokemon)**_

 _ **# of Teammate(starting at 1 and ending at 14(or 15 if you have no partner)):**_

 _ **Teammate's Name, Sex, and Species:**_

 _ **Teammate's Moveset; (4 main moves and 2 extra moves to be used as alternates)**_

 _ **Teammate's Reason for joining the Mercenary Band:**_

 _ **Teammate's Personality:**_

 _ **And repeat for each new Teammate.**_

 _ **Congratulations, you've created an official Mercenary Band!**_

 _ **If you want to see the form altogether without my explanation, then here it is:**_

 _ **Mercenary Band Name:**_

 _ **Mercenary Band Rank:**_

 _ **Mecenary Band Scarf Color:**_

 _ **Why The Mercenary Band Was Founded:**_

 _ **Mercenary Leader's Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **Mercenary Leader's Moveset:**_

 _ **Mercenary Leader's Personality:**_

 _ ***The rest is all optional***_

 _ **Partner's Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **Parnter's Moveset:**_

 _ **Partner's Personality:**_

 _ **# of Teammate:**_

 _ **Teammate's Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **Teammate's Moveset:**_

 _ **Teammate's Reason for joining the Mercenary Band:**_

 _ **Teammate's Personality:**_

 _ **(Repeat for each new Teammate)**_


	25. Welcome To Southshore

_Lore Before The Legend: Southshore City, the capital of the Steel Province and site of the annual Merc Madness Festival, is widely regarded as the greatest mining city in The Known World. Many ordinary citizens of Southshore City work as laborers in the mines, digging up various metals from iron to gold to, occasionally, refined astrafialpide, the strongest of all known substances in The Known World and the main metal used to create Stoneshear Castle, the home and main office of the UGM Senate._

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Ironside Resort: Age of Mew: Year 656: Everyone is getting dressed**

"This…. Is itchy…" Conlan said as he put on the dress suit that the Leavanny working at Ironside Resort had tailored for him.

"Tell me about it…" Aaron sighed as he put on his own, much larger dress suit.

"You'll both just have to get used to it." Shock said. "It's part of the protocol here in Southshore. If you aren't a worker, you're expected to look as fancy as you can get out. At least for the ceremonies and banquet anyway. We wouldn't want to upset our _dear_ representatives by showing up looking like commoners now would we?"

"But…" Conlan held up the Merc Band scarf. "Wouldn't the scarves let others know we're a mercenary band? Why all the formalities?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, kid." Shock sighed. "I'm headin' down to the bar for a drink. No way am I making it through another opening ceremony sober."

"Ah, Excuse me." A Donphan said as Shock brushed passed him.

He looked into the room.

"Um, this is...this the residence of Team Moonbrand, correct? Is your leader here?"

"Sounds like he's talking about you, Conlan." Harry stated as he struggled to get both Gary and Jerry into their custom tailored dress suit.

"Yeah...that's me." Conlan raised his hand before walking over. "My name is Conlan…."

"A pleasure to meet you." The Donphan bowed his head slightly. "I am Dimitri. I am the Ground Province Representative."

He stepped back and let out a laugh. "Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that…"

"Are you new?"

"Yes. You must have remembered when the central provinces were voting for representatives. I was on the ballot for the Ground Province along with the previous representative and a few other pokemon."

"And you managed to gain the most votes, despite the old representative running for re-election? That's impressive." Conlan said.

"Indeed it was." Krystal said in the doorway. "Crotar was all in an uproar when the results were announced."

"They weren't the only ones." Dimitri laughed. "Most of the western cities had the same reaction. A few have even elected to strengthen their walls."

"What exactly...is the big deal?" Conlan asked. "I'm not terribly up to date on current events."

"There's nothing current about those events." Krystal said. "Representative Dimitri here had the remarkable idea to grant the warlords of the province and anyone living among their camps the ability to create Official Mercenary Bands, something the royals of the cities would have never allowed. During the election, every walled city in the Ground Province was flooded with members of the eastern warlords, all voting for the one candidate who would give them the same rights as city dwellers."

"And Haywood's Militia is to me what your team must be to your Representative. I see a good future ahead of them. They're also a Mercenary Band with a full roster of 16 pokemon. In any case, I was wondering Conlan, if you and your Partner Pokemon, should you have one, want to join me, B, Haywood, and his partner, and head out to lunch with a few of the other team leaders?"

"Lunchlunchlunchlunchlunchlunch….Lunch?" Rudo ran up to the doorway, her dress still only halfway on.

"Y-yes…" Dimitri backed up. "I'll take that as a yes then. But please make sure you come completely dressed. The place we're going to is rather strict about that sort of thing."

"Oh." Rudo realized she hadn't put the dress on all the way yet. "Of course."

"We'll meet you outside." Dimitri walked away.

"So...wait…" Conlan said. "Was he telling me that this Haywood's Militia thing is-?"

"Oh, you haven't heard about it have you…" Krystal said. "You ought to read the paper or watch the news more often. Haywood the Hippowdon was, or I guess _is_ , one of the Ground Province's eastern warlords. He's got a camp in the middle of the Blaze Desert. He's special in that he mostly raids other warlords instead of the cities, and when he did raid the cities, he never ordered anyone to do any actual harm to the inhabitants, unless they were criminals. They've only been around for a short time, even shorter than us, and his militia turned Mercenary Band is already Rank C just like we are. It's charming actually. It's like he's some kind of folk hero."

"But he _is_ still a warlord." A feminine voice rang out as a Granbull and shiny Gardevoir walked by. "And ugly acts of war are unbecoming of anyone worthy of forming a mercenary band." The Gardevoir continued her statement. "At least, in the provinces that matter anyways."

"Keep moving, fairies." Krystal said. "Save the trash talk for the festival."

"Heh." The Granbull snorted as he nudged the Gardevoir's arm. "We ought to do as she says. Clearly she can't handle simple truths. I fear staying here any longer will cause her to make a fool of herself."

"Oh, we'll see who makes a fool of who!"

"No." Out of nowhere, Semora had grabbed Krystal's arm. The two fairy types waltzed away.

"Those were the leaders of Team Kirei." Semora said. "You could be dead right now."

For multiple reasons, though getting out before another random important pokemon walked by again happened to be one of the most prominent, Conlan hurried himself along out of the building.

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Castle Town Towers: Age of Mew: Year 656: Leaders and Partners Share Lunch**

Castle Town Towers was the kind of fancy restaurant that Conlan would never have been able to afford in his own world. Everything was very prim and proper. "Welcome." The Empoleon at the front desk said. "My name is Edlen. I am the Water Province Representative and owner of this establishment. May I have your names?"

"Um...Conlan and Rudo…" Conlan said as Rudo looked around the restaurant in awe.

"This place is so big!" She exclaimed.

"It was originally a hotel." Edlen explained. "But as less and less people could afford it, and with the rise of Ironside Resort as an alternative, my restaurant become the only thing remaining, so I've taken over the buildings. My Lumineon waiters and waitresses make use of the flowing waterfalls to deliver you food at a moment's notice, regardless of what floor of the restaurant you might be on."

He picked up some menus and motioned for Conlan and Rudo to follow. "This way, Moonbrand. You've been seated at this table here."

Conlan and Rudo did not know any of the pokemon sitting at the table.

"Wait, did he just say Moonbrand?" A Marowak asked another sitting next to him.  
"I believe he did, yes." The other Marowak responded as she seemed to size both Rudo and Conlan up.

"So...you're the ones…" The male Marowak mumbled. He smirked.

"Name's Mak. Mary here and I run Team Skullblasterz. Remember the name, because we'll be winning this tournament."

"You aren't the only ones with a team full of sixteen people." A Weavile sitting next to a Vaporeon warned them.

"Yeah!" The Vaporeon added. "And unlike you, and probably Moonbrand over there too, we actually had to hold tryouts for our team. Not that I understand why, we aren't _that_ special."

"Um…" Conlan looked at the two pokemon.

"That's Wess and Verrin." Rudo said. "They're the leaders of Team Celsius. They're a few weeks old but already Rank A."

"It sounds like we've got a fan, huh?" Verrin asked Wess.

"I think she just reads the newspaper." Wess laughed.

"Hey, Hashina." A Kommo-o nudged the Honchkrow he was sitting next to. "Could you pass the butter? My corphish could use some."

"Of course, Kordao, no problem." The Honchkrow passed some butter Kordao's way.

Rudo's already tight grip on Conlan's arm tightened even further. "Conlan, Conlan!" She whispered. "That's Team Steel Heart! That's Team Steel Heart!"

"Who?" Conlan asked.

"They're only one of the best Mercenary Bands that the Fighting Province has ever produced! You know how it's sort of in the gutter right now? Team Steel Heart is working tirelessly to fix that. It's hard, because Cahir tries his best to keep them from raising in rank due to their distaste for him, but they've still managed to get all the way up to Rank B despite going against the tide."

She squeezed his arm again as she pointed to a Gallade and Hitmonlee who were both eating some Unfezant. "And that's Gustavo and Hector! They lead Team Gentilhomme! That team was around when my parents were kids, and it's been passed down from leader to partner for decades. They're a great example of the manners and chivalry that used to be present in the Fighting Province before the fall. They'll take anyone as long as you can stay at your utmost politeness no matter the situation!"

"My poor arm…" Conlan mumbled as Rudo squeezed it again and pointed to yet another pair at the table.

"See those Salazzle?" She asked. "They're Sari and Sirina. They're a pair of twin sisters and the only members of The Twin Flames. I think they might be one of, if not the strongest Mercenary Band to ever come out of the Poison Province."

"Really?" Conlan asked. "What rank are they?"

"H." Rudo responded proudly. "They work remarkably well together and I bet they could probably take on our entire table if they wanted to."

"Which one is which?" Conlan asked.

"I think the one trying to look tough and cold is Sari." Rudo said. "But, I'm not sure right now. I'm busy looking at _all these teams!_ Like, look over there at that guy!"

Conlan looked to where Rudo was pointing.

An Aegislash was eating at the corner of the table, keeping to himself.

"That is without a doubt Aramis the Aegislash!" Rudo exclaimed. "You can tell by the way his shield has been repaired with osumadite. Only astrafialpide is a stronger metal. Anyways, he's a Lone Mercenary, but rather than join another band or allowing others to join him, he willingly continues to work alone."

"But, don't the UGM Hall caretakers put Lone Mercenaries into other teams?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Rudo answered. "But Aramis has been given special permission by Senate Head Aerona herself to continue as a Lone Mercenary."

"Is he like her son or something?" Conlan asked.

Rudo puffed her face.

"Conlan, do all pokemon of a species look identical to you? I'm not going to have to worry that you'll mistake some other Riolu for me am I?"

"N-no." Conlan laughed nervously.

He looked around the table as they sat down.

A Bisharp and a Gothitelle were both eating in silence but staring directly at him.

"I'm Conlan." Conlan introduced himself. "I lead Team Moonbrand with my partner, Rudo."

"Bishop." The Bisharp replied. "And this here is Gracia. We lead The Knights of The Round."

"I...I've never heard of that one." Rudo scratched her head.

"We're Rank B…" Bishop explained. "But because I grew up in Bishamon, the press tends to avoid my team."

"You grew up in the Mystery Dungeon City?" Rudo asked.

Bishop sighed.

"This is exactly the kind of stigma that I'm hoping to rid myself of by leading my Mercenary Band."

"You aren't going to avoid it." A Scyther sitting by herself said. "You hometown _is_ a Mystery Dungeon, and only pokemon that are criminals or violent ever make their homes in a Mystery Dungeon. I've seen Bishamon for myself. I was there on a mission once."

She turned to Conlan and Rudo. "The name is Saveena. I lead Team Ebonshade. We're new, but we're strong, so don't underestimate us, got it?"

"Sure…" Conlan felt like he was being pressured into something by all these pokemon, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey, Rudo…" Conlan leaned towards Rudo. "That Froslass there. What team is she a part of?"

"I've never seen her before…" Rudo said. "Hey, excuse me!" She called to the Froslass across the table.

The Froslass rose her head.

"What team do you lead?" Rudo asked.  
"Um...Fortune's...Four…" The Froslass replied quietly. "My name is Fortune…..and my team is made of four members, including me….We're…..new."

"How new?" Rudo asked. "How many missions have you completed?"

"Um….none…." Fortune responded. "We're a completely new team. Rank E. We created it and were then instantly handed this invitation, so we came here."

"Sorry we're late!" two Carracosta, a Primarina, and a Lapras all sat down at the table.

The two Carracosta sat down close to Aramis, while the Primarina and Lapras sat down near Bishop.

"Team Obsidian!" Rudo recognized both Carracosta. "Koopa and Flo! I remember when you competed in this same festival as Tortuga years ago!"

"Yeah." Koopa laughed. "Our shop's been doing well, but we thought competing might bring up the traffic some more. I think Eva and Lazuli over there are in a similar situation, right Flo?"

"Don't ask me!" Flo laughed. "Ask Aquarius themselves."

"Team Aquarius and Team Obsidian are both Mercenary Bands that happen to run shops in their respective provinces." Rudo told Conlan. "It's actually something many Mercenaries who tire of journeying do, set up shop to help others."

"It is indeed a noble endeavor." Eva the Primarina nodded. She looked at Conlan and Rudo. "I am Eva, the Leader of Team Aquarius. And Lazuli here is my partner."

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Lazuli bowed his head.

"Hey!" Mak noticed as he looked over at the other table of Mercenary Bands. "Hurry up and _eat,_ Moonbrand. We gotta finish before the other table does!"

"Wait, why?" Conlan asked.

"Yeah, what does it matter?" Rudo seemed just as confused.

"You're new so you may not be aware…" Koopa said. "But the last table to finish cleans up both tables' food and dishes. And Mercenaries eat _way_ more than you'd think."

Without any more hesitation, Conlan and Rudo both dug into the feast before them.

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Apex Empire Mine #7: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Festival Begins**

"It's starting!" A rather young Mawile worker ran through the mine.

"Mandy…" An Excadrill said as the two of them both put some astrafialpide ore in a crate that a Magnezone was waiting to take up to the surface.

"I'm not letting you leave unless you can prove to me that-"

"She's gone above and beyond sir." The Magnezone said. "She's fulfilled her ore quota for the day and then some."

"Please, boss! It's starting!" Mandy was hopping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, you can go watch the opening ceremony." The Excadrill said. "But I want you to keep your focus on your work for the rest of the festival alright? There'll be plenty of time to watch the highlights later."

"Yes, boss…." Mandy sighed. "But thanks!" She perked up before running out of the mine and towards the central arena for the Merc Madness Festival.

 **Merc Madness Festival Central Arena**

"Welcome, one and all to yet another annual Merc Madness Festival!" A voice announced as Mandy hurried into the arena with the large crowd of pokemon.

"We're your commentators, Neron and Rio, and Merc Madness XXXVII is just moments away from starting! Say hello to everyone, Rio!"

"Hello to everyone." A second voice sounded.  
"What kind of weak answer was that?" Neron's voiced asked. "Are you a Stufful or are you a Hawlucha? Let's hear some enthusiasm!"

"Hello everyone!" Rio shouted.

"That's the spirit!" Neron cheered. "Now, we've got a lot of teams competing this year, ooh, and here they come now! We have last year's winners, the pride of Baran Braviary, the Flying Province Representative, it's Team Horizon!"

Nezarix the Noivern, Zeria the Zekrom, Faden the Feraligatr, and Elvina the Escavalier all walked into the arena and were met with thunderous applause and cheers from the crowd.

Mandy's eyes widened.

She nudged the shoulder of a Beedrill who happened to be next to her. "Hey, they're Royal Rank aren't they?"

"Of courzzzzze." The Beedrill replied. "And they're not the only Royal Rank Mercenary Band competing thizzz year either! Look!" He pointed with his stinger.

"Oh, and here they come!" Neron's voice echoed. "The Royal Rank Mercenary Band of the Dragon Province, Team Aspect!"

Three pokemon, a Turtonator, a Dragonite, and a Bagon all walked into the arena.

"That Bagon's part of a Royal Rank Team?" Mandy asked.

"That Bagon is the Dragon Province, I guess princess, for lack of a better term." A Zangoose told her. "She's the daughter of the Dragon Province Emperor."

"I thought Garian didn't have a kid…"

"I wasn't talking about the UGM Representative." The Zangoose said. "I was talking about the Emperor of the Dragon Province. The UGM might be the closest thing to organized government for The Known World, but the Dragon Province by itself has always been ruled rather effectively by a ruling family. And they can afford the _best_ combat training. Don't underestimate a pokemon simply because they aren't fully evolved."

"Oh, Ooooh! Here they come!" Neron got excited. "Daria the Decidueye and the rest of Team Sniper! The best team to have ever come out of the Ghost Province, already Rank W!"

Daria was followed by a Clawitzer, a Drapion, a Gliscor, and an Eelektross.

"They look pretty serious, Neron." Rio noted.

"I wouldn't blame them." Neron replied. "They _were_ last year's second placers after all. I wonder how things will go this year for them now that Claudia's evolved!"

"Claudia evolved!" Mandy looked on eagerly. "This is so cool! I remember seeing her competing as a Clauncher last year!"

"I wonder if she'll be just as scrappy this year as she was then…" The Zangoose wondered.

"Zzzzure zzzzshe will." The Beedrill buzzed. "Evolution can't change her that much."

"What's that?" Neron asked, before addressing the audience. "Alright folks, I'm getting word from the Senate that any pokemon affected by sandstorm weather might want to put on their protective gear...unless they want to weather a sandstorm for no reason. Haywood the Hippowdon and his Militia are coming through!"

Mandy looked on as the Zangoose and Beedrill beside her both put on protective gear.

A Hippowdon came striding into the arena followed by a Drampa, and then a whole squad of 14 more pokemon, all of which either had types or abilities that benefitted from sandstorm weather.

"Haywood and Zzzzzaman." The Beedrill said. "I didn't think I'd ever zzzzzee them up thizzz clozzze."

"I'm surprised that they're even competing." The Zangoose said. "I can't imagine that they would use the money for anything other than luxurious amenities."

"I think they look kind of cool!" Mandy said. "Especially since they have a full team of 16 pokemon!"

As various other teams were introduced, Mandy learned the names of both her Zangoose and Beedrill acquaintances. Zeke and Bud.

Bud had apparently come all the way from the Poison Province to view The Twin Flames in action, live. Bud was part of a Mercenary Band once, an unofficial one, but they dropped him in a dungeon and it was The Twin Flames who rescued him. They were still new back then, and Bud has watched them grow more popular with pride.

Zeke had grown up in the Dragon Province and had come over to look at all the Mercenary Bands and enjoy the festival. He seemed to have a dream to one day start his own, but he was still working on making enough money so that he could feed his elderly parents. He didn't have time for a Mercenary Band.

"And that was Team TMNT…" Neron stated as team TMNT joined everyone else so far.

"Now for Team Soulwind!"  
A large cheer, mostly from female audience members, echoed through the arena as Razr and his team walked in.

"Team Soulwind's been making themselves more popular through both mission and song of all things. They truly are a Mercenary _Band_." Rio stated, causing Neron to erupt into laughter.

"Next up…." Neron said through his laughs. "We have….Team SONA!"

"Oh no…" The Talonflame from Team TMNT sighed as Star the Staraptor, the leader of Team SONA locked eyes with him.

"Team TMNT and Team SONA have been at each others throats in this competition for six years running now. As it stands, they've bested each other an equal amount of times in the tournament. This year might be their deciding bout!" Neron announced.

"But if it's anything like _last_ year's spectacle…" Rio said. "They'll both be back next year to make fools of themselves all over again."

The crowd laughed as Star, an Oranguru, a Nidoqueen, and an Aurorus all took their place in the arena.

"Team Attract has arrived!" Neron stated as a Lopunny led a Lilligant, Lurantis, Florges, Gardevoir, Salazzle, and Steenee into the arena.

"They're only a few successful missions away from a Rank A." Rio said. "Very few teams can make fighting look half as good as these ladies do."

"But speaking of a team who might just be able to do that…" Neron announced as a Tsareena walked into the arena followed by a Lurantis, a Lilligant, a Leafeon, a Vileplume, a Roserade, and a Leavanny. "We have General Tsutsugi and the Leafguard League! A Mercenary Band composed entirely of female soldiers from the city of Leafguard in the Grass Province!"

"If we're going to segway, then let's continue with the soldier analogy." Rio said as a Probopass led a Golurk, a Honchkrow, an alolan Raichu, a Sawsbuck, a Sylveon, a Magcargo, a Dragonair, and a Poliwrath into the arena. "We have Paston the Probopass, Gurst the Golurk, and the Mercenary Band of guards from different Provinces! Guards United! They'll take any guard that signs up!"

"But they don't have sixteen members…"Zeke noted.

"Yeah." Mandy said. "I've been following them….They used to."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And let's hear it for Team Discharge!" Neron announced as a Galvantula, Blitzle, Klinklang, Porygon2, Pikachu and Vikavolt all took their place in the arena."

After the announcers introduced a bunch of other teams, like Team Kirei, The Knights of the Round, Team Celsius, etc., Mandy heard some words she thought couldn't be true.

"And finally, the new team that took on the Roygbiv Thieves and succeeded! Team Moonbrand!"

"Moonbrand?!" Mandy asked in disbelief.

"Not the one you're thinking of." Zeke laughed.

"Thizzzz Moonbrand izzz a new one." Bud informed her. "I hear that B, the leader of the old one, really likezzzz the Chimchar leading thizzz one."

"Moonbrand…" Many said.

"The color is different too." Zeke stated. "This team's color is a dark purple. Not at all like the original Moonbrand."

"They've been around for lezz than three monthzzz and already have zzixteen memberzzzz." Bud noted. "And they have a growing reputation for taking on mizzzzionzz too high for their rank."

"How much longer do we have to wave?" Bennett asked in a whisper.

"Until Aerona comes in and declares the Festival underway." Charlie told him. "And Shush."

"Conlan…" Rudo nudged Conlan's arm and tilted her head towards the arena entrance. "Look there! It's Senate Head Aerona, the Steel Province Representative, along with the rest of the UGM Senate!"

"Oh, hey, I see B!" Conlan said. "And Edlen and Dimitri, and that must be Baran over there!"

"Here she comes!" Neron announced.

"Senate Head Aerona Aegislash!"

"Ice Province Representative Alaska Aurorus!"

"Dark Province Representative Hadria Hydreigon!"

"Fighting Province Representative Cahir Conkeldurr!"

Rudo stopped waving and stared Cahir down.

"Rudo, don't do that." Conlan said. "We don't want a Representative mad at us."

"But I learned from Madame Mienshao what the Fighting Province was like before he rose to power." Rudo replied. "If it weren't for his rules, my parents would still be…"

"Now isn't the time for that." Verden said. "A lot of us would have been better if he didn't rise to power, but unless it was he himself that killed your parents, I don't think being angry at him will do much other than get us in unwanted trouble."

"I...guess you guys are right." Rudo reluctantly resumed waving with the rest of the competing pokemon.

"Grass Province Representative Maki Meganium!"

"Bug Province Representative Victoria Vespiquen!"

"Poison Province Representative Shizuka Seviper!"

"Water Province Representative Edlen Empoleon!"

"Normal Province Representative Zavier Zangoose!"

"Electric Province Representative Ebner Electivire!"

"Fire Province Representative B Blaziken!"

"Ground Province Representative Dimitri Donphan!"

"Rock Province Representative Glen Gigalith!"

"Dragon Province Representative Garian Garchomp!"

"Flying Province Representative Baran Braviary!"

"Psychic Province Representative Misti Musharna!"

"Ghost Province Representative Drogo Dusknoir!"

"And Fairy Province Representative Concordia Clefable!"

As the representatives all lined up, Senate Head and Steel Province Representative Aerona walked to the center of the arena and leaned in towards a microphone.

"Thirty six years ago today, the very first Official UGM Merc Madness Festival was held. I was only a Honedge back then, and certainly did not see myself ever becoming Senate Head. It is with my deepest appreciation for all of you here today, and with my greatest honor, that I proudly declare the Thirty-seventh annual Merc Madness Festival _officially_ underway! With the lighting of the Festival Plaza…" She turned towards Ebner, who nodded as he pressed a button on his remote and the Festival Plaza began to light up with all sorts of decorations and lanterns from various provinces and cultures. "The Festival Has Begun! I look forward to seeing each and every one of these fine Mercenary Bands' performances!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

* * *

 _ **AN: Mandy the Mawile was submitted by turtleowner3300, Thank you Turtleowner(May I call you Turtleowner?),**_

 _ **Neron the Machamp, Rio the Hawlucha, Team Obsidian and Team Aquarius were all submitted by Tambry, Thank you Tambry!**_

 _ **Dragon Province Representative Garian Garchomp, Team Celsius, The Twin Flames, Team Ebonshade, and Team Steel Heart were all submitted by Blackfang who now goes by 1Glimmershine but screw you, I'm calling you Blackfang still(You said I could after all).**_

 _ **The Knights of The Round were submitted by akuma114, Thank you Akuma(May I call you Akuma?)**_

 _ **Team Skullblasterz was submitted by Call 0f Darkness, Thank you Call 0f Darkness!**_

 _ **Aramis the Lone Mercenary Aegislash was submitted by BewareTheDragon1! Thank you, BDragon!(May I call you BDragon?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: EVERYONE WHO HAS A MOONBRAND OC LISTEN UP: I need you to go to the last chapter, look at EVENTS you think your OC in Team Moonbrand would like to compete in, and bring me a list of AT LEAST 5 Different ones that they wouldn't mind signing up for. Conlan will try to put everyone in the event they want most, but as the rules state, everyone must compete before anyone repeats events, so be aware of that.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: EVERYONE WHO HAS (A) MERCENARY BAND(S) COMPETING LISTEN UP: I need you to sign the members of your team up for the events you want them to compete in. PLEASE go back to the last chapter and read over the rules so that you don't accidentally mess up when signing up your OCs for events. Remember the big rules of: Only ONE event per province, and EACH Team Member must participate in an event before ANY Team Member participates in a second one.**_

 _ **AN3.5: This is because I don't**_ **fully** _**trust you guys. I'll give you an example using Team TMNT (note that while I'd prefer their pokemon species be labelled, you only need to put the name down):**_

 _ **Day 1: First Day**_

 _ **Normal: Sparring Match- Tyran(Tyrantrum)**_

 _ **Ground: Race- Talo(Talonflame)**_

 _ **Day 2: Life Day**_

 _ **Grass: Sparring Match- Nid(Nidoking)**_

 _ **Water: Sparring Match-Macha(Machamp)**_

 _ **Day 3: Destruction Day**_

 _ **Fire: Race- Talo(Talonflame)**_

 _ **Electric: Sparring Match-Nid(Nidoking)**_

 _ **Day 4: Night Day**_

 _ **Ghost: Sparring Match-Tyran(Tyrantrum)**_

 _ **Dark: Race-Macha(Machamp)**_

 _ **Day 5: Mind Day**_

 _ **Psychic: Race-Tyran(Tyrantrum)**_

 _ **Bug: Sparring Match- Nid(Nidoking)**_

 _ **Day 6: Mountain Day**_

 _ **Ice: Sparring Match- Macha(Machamp)**_

 _ **Flying: Sparring Match- Talo(Talonflame)**_

 _ **Day 7: War Day**_

 _ **Fighting: Sparring Match- Macha(Machamp)**_

 _ **Poison: Sparring Match- Nid(Nidoking)**_

 _ **Day 8: Myth Day**_

 _ **Dragon: Sparring Match-Tyran(Tyrantrum)**_

 _ **Fairy: Race-Talo(Talonflame)**_

 _ **Day 9: Stoneshear Day**_

 _ **Rock: Race-Tyran(Tyrantrum)**_

 _ **Steel: Sparring Match-Talo(Talonflame)**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: If by chance, ANY of you, want to submit a Mercenary Band to compete in this festival, now is the FINAL chance I will give you to do it. If you choose to do that, you have to use the Team Submission Form(which can be found on my profile), and you must ALSO follow the instructions of AN3 and AN3.5 of this chapter. Do All of that by December 6th (the usual 5 day limit for this story I have), and your team can compete, provided they actually qualify(read the last chapter and you probably won't have to worry about that).**_

* * *

 _ **AN5:**_ _ **Also, there is a new OC Form. It's a bit different than the last one. Here it is(Note: If anyone who has already submitted an OC wants to rework them to fit this form, that is great and I'll be happy to accept it, but it is not necessary, so you don't need to worry):**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy reading ^.^!**_


	26. MERC MADNESS XXXVII: First Day!

_**AN: Mercenary Bands Participating In Merc Madness Festival:**_

 _ **1: Aramis**_

 _ **2: Team Moonbrand**_

 _ **3: Team Horizon**_

 _ **4: Team Soulwind**_

 _ **5: Team Steel Heart**_

 _ **6: Team Ebonshade**_

 _ **7: Team Celsius**_

 _ **8: Team Azure (Submitted by Blackfang)**_

 _ **9: Knights of the Round**_

 _ **10: Team Skullblasterz**_

 _ **11: Team Aquarius**_

 _ **12: Team Obsidian**_

 _ **13: Team Revenant (Submitted by Tambry)**_

 _ **14: The Twin Flames**_

 _ **15: Team Grass Flare (Submitted by William)**_

 _ **16: Team TMNT**_

 _ **17: Team SONA**_

 _ **18: Haywood's Legion**_

 _ **19: Team Kirei**_

 _ **20: The Leafguard League**_

 _ **21: Guards United**_

 _ **22: Team Attract**_

 _ **23: Team Gentilhomme**_

 _ **24: Team Aspect**_

 _ **25: Team Discharge**_

 _ **26: Team Sniper**_

 _ **27: Fortune's Four**_

 _ **The UGM Senate Wishes You All Good Luck In The Competition!**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Before we begin, let me warn you that this chapter is LONG (It's a WHOLE DAY of Sparring and Racing) Furthermore, let me remind you that in this world, the d20 is Arceus, and I am powerless against it (You'll understand why I say this as you read the chapter, as there are multiple reasons and you're bound to pick up on at least one of them)**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Also, Starting This Arc, the Lore Before The Legend will be accompanied by a Lore After The Legend at the end of the chapter. With that out of the way, enjoy this long-ass chapter! Enjoy First Day of Merc Madness XXXVII!**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend: The Azure Syndicate has worked closely with the Normal Province representatives since year 400 and the ownership has been passed down to many within the main family or those whom rank the highest in the Azure Syndicate once the original owner either resigns or dies. They protect their Province and will punish all that cause trouble within or disrespect their Province. The Province doesn't see that much crimes or disrespect with them around. However, the Syndicate has been known to ignore problems caused by Normal Province locals_ outside _of the Normal Province. Recently, the Azure Syndicate has created their own Mercenary Band, Team Azure, and thanks to their connections with both current and former Normal Province Representatives, they became Royal Rank in no time at all._

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Canvas Ring(Normal Province's Arena): Age of Mew: Year 656: Normal Province Sparring Matches**

"For our first Sparring Match of the day…" Neron announced.

"And of the Festival…" Rio added.

"We have Team TMNT's Tyran Tyrantrum!" Neron continued. "VS….The Knights of The Round's Dio Diggersby! Mercenaries! Step into the Arena!"

"Here to give us an overview of the Normal Province Arena, is Normal Province Representative, Zavier Zangoose." Rio announced as Tyran and Dio both stepped into the arena known as Canvas Ring.

"Thanks, both of you." Zavier thanked Neron and Rio. "This year, the Normal Province has decided to bring back the missed arena from Merc Madness XXXV, The Canvas Ring. It's a very special arena that-"

"Woah!" Tyran exclaimed as the screens around the stadium showed the Arena floor changing beneath both his and Dio's feet.

"I don't think I had _that_ much to drink during lunch…" Dio scratched his head with his ear.

Under Tyran's feet, the floor had become incredibly craggy and barren. Withered plants were growing through the cracks and a small volcano was forming on his side of the arena. Dio's side was decidedly more field-like. What appeared to be a large farmland stretched out over his half of the arena. Within his half, there were also various rabbit holes that seemed to interconnect to each other, very suitable for small pokemon to burrow through, but a large pokemon might end up getting their ankle sprained or broken if they weren't careful.

"The Canvas Arena…" Zavier explained. "Likes to complement the pokemon using it. As such, the arena is sure to be different for each individual battle."

The audience began to cheer.

"So…" Mandy turned to her boss Excadrill. "This arena was used two years ago huh? Did you see it back then?"

"Not personally, no." Her boss replied. "But a lot of pokemon really loved it, and were sad when it wasn't brought back last year."

"I want a good, clean fight from the both of you." Zavier said to Tyran and Dio. "Remember, only regular attacks and pokemon moves are allowed. Items are strictly off-limits. The match is over once one of you is either unable to continue battling, knocked out of the ring, or forfeits the match. Any fighting after the match has been decided will result in the attacker's disqualification without exception. Do you both pledge to fight by these rules?"

"'Course I pledge that!" Tyran said.

"As do I." Dio smiled.

"In that case…" Zavier announced. "May the match BEGIN!"

 **TYRAN VS DIO**

"Let's start off strong with Earthquake, eh?" Dio asked as the entire arena began to tremble, causing Tyran to scramble about, attempting to keep his balance.

"W-Whew…" Tyran panted as the tremors subsided. "I wish I could get a bit closer to you...I'm to far away right now, but I suppose if I start moving now, my Rock Polish should get me where I need to go soon." He said as he began to pick up pace into what appeared to be a sprint across his half of the arena.

"Then I'll take this time to Swords Dance and power myself up for your arrival." Dio announced as he began to perform a Swords Dance in the safety of his side of the arena.

"Great!" Tyran exclaimed as he crossed over into Dio's territory. "Time to-"

He stopped short.

His foot was stuck in a rabbit hole.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He mumbled. "Whatever...I'll stretch for it! Ice Fang!"

His mouth began to freeze over as he leaned towards Dio, who was just out of reach.

"I might as well throw a Hammer Arm your way." Dio said as he swung his arm-like ear at Tyran.

The force of the Hammer Arm knocked Tyran out of the rabbit-hole, across the arena, and out of it, where he lay dazed for a good fifteen seconds.

"Tyran is out of bounds!" Zavier announced. "Dio is the winner!"

"Good match, friend." Tyran tried his hardest to stretch his arm out for a handshake.

"Same to you." Dio said as he extended his long ear to reach Tyran's short arm.

"Next up…" Zavier announced. "We have… Team Aspect's Bai Bagon VS Team Horizon's Elvina Escavalier! A Royal Rank Rumble!"

As Bai and Elvina both entered the arena, the Canvas Ring changed once again.

Bai's half was up high with waterfalls flowing from caves atop steep mountains. Elvina's half become a lush marshland with large grass and cattails sticking out of the murky waters below.

After giving the same speech he gave Tyran and Dio to Bai and Elvina, Zavier once again declared the match begin.

 **BAI VS ELVINA  
** "Hup!" Bai leaped from atop the mountain, down towards Elvina. "Aerial Ace!" She announced.

Her head rammed directly into Elvina, pushing her back a bit. Bai then landed in the shallow waters of the marshland. "Iron Head!" Elvina rushed forward, coated in metal. Upon contact, Bai was pushed back through some of the tall grass, and sneezed.

Bai jumped out of the water and lunged towards Elvina with a Fire Fang, managing to cut through Elvina's natural armor and do damage directly to her body.

"Argh!" She said. "Fire Fang.." She muttered as she got her footing back, "I should have known…" She turned towards Bai and tossed a lance. "Reversal!" She announced.

Bai ducked under the lance, and kept her face near the water.

"Rock Slide!" She announced as a large rockslide tumbled down the mountains towards the sparring pokemon.

"That's so cheap…" Elvina muttered before the Rock Slide pushed her out of the arena.

"Elvina is out of bounds!" Zavier announced. "Bai is the winner!"

"Good match." Bai mumbled as she returned Elvina's thrown lance to her.

"Yeah…" Elvina replied in just as much of a mumble.

"Next up…" Neron announced. "We have Team Obsidian's Bolt Rockruff VS Team Gentilhomme's Gerardo Gumshoos!"

Under Bolt's feet, the arena transformed into what appeared to be a valley surrounded on all sides by rocky mountain. Gerardo's half of the field seemed to revert to just that. A field.

After the same speech about sportsmanship, Zavier declared the match begin.

 **BOLT VS GERARDO**

"Woo!" Bolt said as he rushed down the mountains towards Gerardo. "Let's end this early on with a Brick Break!"

"Sorry, my boy." Gerardo said as he stepped out of the energetic Rockruff's way. "But perhaps we both rest a bit hm? Hear me Yawwwwwn." He yawned.

"I…*yawwwn*..No! I'm still gonna Brick Break you!" Bolt announced as he jumped around and kicked Gerardo with his hind legs.

"Hm…" Gerardo grunted as he caught himself before he fell completely on the ground.

"I've been struck, so I suppose it's alright for me to strike back now."

He held his hand back as he stood up. "My father was a Zangoose, you know. And I inherited this little gem of a move from him. Revenge!"

He punched towards Bolt knocking the Rockruff out of the ring.

"Bolt is out of bounds!" Zavier announced. "Gerardo wins!"

"You did very well, for your first Merc Madness Festival." Gerardo said as he helped Bolt to his feet.

"Thanks!" Bolt replied with a smile. "I would have had you if that first Brick Break had landed!"

"Hah!" Gerardo laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Work on your focus and you'll get stronger before you know it."

Bolt nodded and the two exited the arena.

"Next up…" Neron said as the next pokemon began to take their place in a wholly mountainous arena, half of which seemed to be undergoing a contained sandstorm.

"We have Team Celsius's Marian Mienshao VS Team Skullblasterz Tina Tyranitar!"

"Tina? Skullblasterz?" Aaron asked from the West Corner Waiting Area. "

"Um...Excuse me…" Aaron felt a sharp poke. He turned around to see a Sawsbuck standing behind him. The Sawsbuck turned his head towards Daria the Decidueye leader of Team Sniper.

"Moonbrand." She said. "Stop gawking at the match from right in the doorway. The rest of us want to see."

Aaron noisily(though not intentionally noisily) shifted so that the others could see as well.

After Zavier's sportsmanship speech, the match began.

 **MARIAN VS TINA**

"Alright…" Marian said. "Let's go." She leapt for a Jump Kick, and pushed Tina back towards the outer edges of the arena.

"I guess...Giga Impact then!" Tina said as she charged towards Marian. Marian leapt over the Tyranitar as the Giga Impact died down.

"And another Jump Kick!" Marian announced. She shot down and crashed beside Tina, who was still recovering from her Giga Impact.

"Tina...get up…" Aaron muttered. "If Skullblasterz sees you like this…."

"Hungh…" Marian got back up and went for a third Jump Kick.

"Oof…." Tina said as she rolled out of bounds from the force of the kick.

"Tina is out of bounds!" Zavier announced. "Marian is the winner!"

Marian gave a nodding bow to her opponent before leaving the ring.

"It's not like she really stood a chance to begin with." Mandy's Excadrill boss said to her as the two mercenaries left the arena. "Marian had her own Dojo up north in the Fighting Province before joining Team Celsius."

"Really?" Mandy asked. "Did she teach you?"

"Hah!" Her boss laughed. "What makes you think _I'd_ be a student there? But she did train pokemon of all types and backgrounds. I bet she'd have trained you too. But don't get any ideas. The Fighting Province might not all be terrible, but most places are still places you ought not to go."

"Hrmmm…" Mandy pouted. "You're just trying to scare me into staying in the mines."

"Whatever you say Mandible." Her boss said. "Now turn towards the arena. A new match is starting."

"In the East Corner…" Neron announced. "We have Team Revenant's Phoebe Plusle!"

"And in the West Corner?" Rio asked.

"Why, Team Moonbrand's Aaron Aggron!"

"Aaron?" Tina asked as they passed each other.

"Hi…" Aaron said softly before stepping up to the ring.

Phoebe's side of the arena seemed to be a field not unlike the field that Gerardo caused to happen, and Aaron's side of the arena morphed into a singular humongous mountain.

After Zavier's sportsmanship speech, the match began.

 **PHOEBE VS AARON**

"Heya!" Phoebe waved sweetly. "You're a big strong Aggron and I'm just a teeny tiny Plusle, so don't go too hard on me okay?" She asked in the friendliest voice she could create.

"Um…" Aaron seemed confused. "You...You _do_ realize that this is a Sparring Match right? I'm not going to hurt you…L-look, here I'll just Bulldoze and…"

Aaron's Bulldoze shook the ground and tossed Phoebe to the edge of the arena.

"O-okay…" She said as she stood up. "I think I get it...so if I use Copycat then…"

Aaron's eyes widened as the ground began to shake again.

"Nonononono!" Aaron yelled as the Bulldoze first caused part of the mountain on his side of the field to break off and clock him on the head, causing him to pass out, and then the bulldoze brought him out of the arena.

"Aaron is both unable to continue battling and out of bounds. Phoebe is the winner!"

"Oh no!" Phoebe ran towards Aaron. "I didn't think copying your Bulldoze would be that strong! I wasn't trying to trick you or anything, please believe me."

"It's fine…" Aaron sighed. "I just...think I'm going to go get something to eat…"

"And that's it for Phoebe and Aaron." Rio said. "Our next match is between Team Attract's Loliana Lopunny and Guard's United's Sanzo Sawsbuck!"

As both pokemon stepped into the arena, the whole thing became a sparsely populated forest.

"Lo…" Sanzo nodded.

"Sanzy." Loliana replied.

"I see you ended up starting a Mercenary Band after all." Sanzo said.

"And you've ended up joining one." Loliana replied.

"What's going on?" Mandy asked her boss.

The Excadrill shrugged. "Normal Type shit, I dunno."

"So, for those of you not in the know…" Rio announced. "These two mercenaries were once childhood friends in the Capital City of the Normal Province, Kingcardine. However, though Neron and I aren't quite sure what, something seems to have torn their friendship apart…"

After Zavier's speech about sportsmanship, the battle began.

 **LOLIANA VS SANZO**

"Normally," Loliana said. "I would start off with an Attract on my male opponents, but for you, Sanzy, I'll make an exception. I'll jump straight in with a-"

"JUMP KICK!" Both pokemon yelled as they jumped towards each other.

"I'm not an idiot, Lo." Sanzo said. "If you want a fight, I'll give you one!"

"Not Likely!" Loliana replied as her Jump Kick landed on Sanzo first and sent the Sawsbuck flying into a tree.

"Ugh…" He brought himself up to his feet. "Gahhh!" He yelled as he charged towards Loliana. "Horn Leech!" He announced as his antlers captured Loliana's arm and drained energy from it.

"No!" Loliana struggled to free herself from the grasp of Sanzo's antlers. "Fine." She humphed as she brought her other arm down below her waist.

"Dizzy Punch!" She announced as Sanzo quickly lunged backward and Loliana took the brunt of her own attack, and began to tumble around, confused.

Sanzo sighed.

"I'm sorry that it's come to this Lo...but nothing you say or do will change my mind once I've made it up. You know that."

He walked up her. "Cut." He announced as he motioned with his antlers and Loliana stumbled to the ground in a dodging stupor.

"You...say that…" Loliana tried her hardest to regain her balance, though it clearly wasn't working. "But if someone you don't even know can convince you to join their Mercenary Band, then I think that maybe you're just being stubborn for a different reason."

She through another Dizzy Punch, hitting Sanzo square in the chest.

"Those are two very different scenarios and you know it." Sanzo replied as he attempted another Cut. His antlers grazed past Loliana's skin.

"Then…" Loliana shook herself free of her confusion. "We'll just have to talk about it…" She jumped up.

"Later!" She yelled as she descended. "High Jump Kick!"

Sanzo quickly dodged out of the way and Loliana crashed into the same tree she had thrown him into in the beginning of the battle. Sanzo rolled the fallen tree off of Loliana, who was clearly unconscious.

"And I'll decide when 'Later' is." Sanzo said.

"Loliana is unable to continue battling!" Zavier announced. "Sanzo is the winner!"

As the two of them left, the next two Sparring Mercenaries entered.

"Please welcome…" Neron announced. "In the East Corner, Aramis Aegislash! And in the West Corner, Team Sniper's Daria Decidueye!"

As Aramis took his part of the ring, the arena seemed to transform into a castle or palace courtyard. Daria's half of the arena erupted into a forest much denser than that of the last match.

After the same sportsmanship speech, the match began.

 **ARAMIS VS DARIA  
** Daria silently began the match with a Spirit Shackle attack, which was immediately deflected by Aramis's King's Shield. He then shifted to attack form to Night Slash Daria, who used a Double Team to dodge the slash. She then fired back with a Razor Leaf.

Aramis rose his shield as he took the Razor Leaf attack. He then slashed his blade for a Shadow Claw and immediately knocked Daria out once his blade made contact.

"What happened?" Mandy asked her boss. "I blinked."

"You just saw a seasoned soldier take out a sniper." Her boss said.

Aramis and Daria silently shook hands/ribbons/wings and exited the arena.

"Next up," Neron announced. "Our second to last match of the day, it's Team Steel Heart's Hashina Honchkrow VS The Leafguard League's Laicho Lurantis!"

Hashina's half of the arena spawned rather large buildings and well paved streets with many streetlights for her to perch on. Laicho's half of the arena grew even more dense as it became a bona fide jungle.

After the speech everyone was getting a little tired of, the match began.

 **HASHINA VS LAICHO**

Hashina began to glow brightly as she prepared for a Sky Attack.

Laicho began to head out of the jungle and into Hashina's half of the arena as she used Sunny Day to shine bright sunlight down on the arena.

Hashina swooped down from a street light with a Sky Attack Laicho only just barely got away with a scrape from the attack, she quickly turned and used Solar Blade as Hashina flew away, effortlessly avoiding the attack, before she turned back to face Laicho, and flapped her wings to summon a Heat Wave attack.

Laicho, unable to take the heat, passed out.

"Laicho can no longer battle, the winner is Hashina!" Zavier announced.

"And now…" Neron said, excited, as Hashina and Laicho shook with each other and went their separate ways. "For our final Sparring Match on Canvas Ring!"

"It's Team Soulwind's Kavosa Krookodile VS Team Grass Flare's Sara Fennekin!"

"Let's get this over with." Rio said as the last two Sparring pokemon took their places.

Kavosa's half of the arena became a large desert plagued by sandstorms. Sara's half also became a desert, though plant life was clearly more common, and there did not seem to be any sandstorms on her end of the arena.

After Zavier's final speech about Sparring Match sportsmanship, the match began.

 **KAVOSA VS SARA**

Kavosa sighed, and started off with an Earthquake.

That was all that was needed. Sara was sent flying out of the ring.

"Sara is out of bounds." Zavier announced. "Kavosa is the winner!"

The two pokemon shook hands rather awkwardly and walked off.

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Double Valley(Normal Province Mystery Dungeon Racetrack)(3 Floor Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: Normal Province Races**

"And now begins the Normal Province Races!" Neron announced. "Rio, why don't you explain this year's Normal Province Mystery Dungeon Race Track to our audience?"

"Well…" Rio said. "Double Valley gets its name from being filled entirely with Ditto, all of which have the Imposter ability. That's right, the enemies the racers will be seeing in this admittedly short Mystery Dungeon are _themselves_. Let's hope they know themselves well enough to not get caught up in a fight while the other teams race to victory."

"And our first group of three racers has appeared!" Neron announced. "From Team Aquarius, we have Rune the Dartrix! From Team Azure, we have Esperia the Espeon, and from Team SONA we have Amella the Aurorus!"

 **RUNE V ESPERIA V AMELLA**

"Welcome Runners." Zavier Zangoose announced to the three racing pokemon. "Double Valley is a 3 floor mystery dungeon. As with all racing competitions, your objective is your team's color coded flag at the end of the Mystery Dungeon. The first team to reach the end of the dungeon and grab their flag is the winning team. All mercenaries will be asked to leave the dungeon immediately after they complete it. Remaining in the dungeon to mess with mercenaries still racing is strictly off limits and will result in disqualification from the festival. The first place runner will receive 10 points for their team. Second place will receive 6, and third place will receive 2. If a tie occurs for a place, the points are split in half among the tying mercenaries and the next place will no longer exist (if two mercenaries tie for first place, they both receive 5 points and the next mercenary comes in third place, receiving 2 points). Once again, the use of items are strictly forbidden. Only pokemon moves and regular attacks are allowed. Any racer who starts the race prematurely will automatically forfeit the race and will not win any points. If a racer is knocked into submission by an obstacle or opponent within the Mystery Dungeon, they will forfeit the race and will not win any points, regardless of their placing. If a racer is knocked into submission by another racer, they will still forfeit the race, but will also be awarded the points they would have gained had they been able to complete the race. Are there any questions?"

No one seemed to have any.

"In that case…" Zavier said. "I want to see a good, clean race from the three of you. On your marks...get set...Race!"

The three pokemon rushed into the Mystery Dungeon, Esperia with the early lead, Amella in second, and Rune close behind her in third.

 **1F**

As Esperia reached the main area of 1F of Double Valley, some Ditto began to make their way towards her. Without stopping, Esperia set up a Light Screen and continued to run through the dungeon, careful to not engage with any of her own Ditto counterparts.

As Amella entered the same room a while later, and the Ditto began to appear, she quickly used Flash Cannon on the Ditto that cloned her as she made her way forward.

Rune, following behind Amella, did his best to avoid his own Ditto clones, but if he ever got close to one, he would swiftly attack it with a Peck.

 **2F**

Esperia continued to distance herself from the rest of the competition, while Rune managed to make his way past Amella, though she was still close behind him.

"Oh?"

"Oh?"

"Oh?"

"Oh?"

"Oh?"

"Oh?"

A bunch of Ditto dropped out of nowhere, two copies of each racer. Esperia brought up her Light Screen again and began to run towards the final staircase. Her two Ditto clones both turned her way and shot Shadow Balls at her. She shot out her own Shadow Ball to counter the Ditto on the right, and the Shadow Ball from the Ditto on the left managed to do shit all to her thanks to the Light Screen she had prepared earlier.

As she exited the floor, Rune came in, followed by Amella. The two Amella clones turned towards Rune and both let out Ice Beam attacks, while the two Rune clones both shot Leafage attacks towards Amella. Rune swiftly moved out of the way of the first Ice Beam right before being hit directly by the second one.

Amella used a Blizzard to counter the Leafage, as the leaves shriveled up from the cold before they could hit her and she overtook Rune, who was limping after her.

 **3F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

The biggest Ditto that Esperia, Amella, and Rune had ever seen was blocking the way to the flags.

Esperia, the first to arrive, noticed that this Ditto did not immediately copy her. She could see her team's flag just beyond the large pokemon. Unsure of what exactly to do in the situation she was in, Esperia attacked with a Psychic attack, dealing damage to the large Ditto, whose focus then shifted her way.

Amella arrived just in time to see him Transform.

"Is that?" Rune gasped as he limped into the room.

"It's copying Zavier…" Esperia mumbled.

"Revenge!" The large Zangoose announced as he turned and attempted to smack Amella with his tail. The force sent her careening into the Mystery Dungeon wall and as she managed to use her front legs to bring herself up and drag herself forward, Rune managed to overtake her again.

"Yes!" Esperia said as she saw opportunity. She quickly rushed under the large Ditto-Zangoose's legs and grabbed her team's flag, before exiting the Mystery Dungeon.

"Farewell!" Rune announced as he quickly used his wings to zip past the large Ditto-Zangoose and grab his team's flag before he too exited the Mystery Dungeon, leaving Amella alone with the Dungeon Boss.

"Thunder Wave!" She announced as she shot a Thunder Wave towards the Dungeon Boss and quickly dragged herself to her team's flag. "Whew…" She gasped. "Suck it, TMNT. 2 point lead."

 **RACE END**

"Whoa, what a race!" Neron announced. "Now for Race number 2 of 3! For this race, we have Team Ebonshade's Farren the Furfrou! Team Kirei's Totarius the Togetic, and Team Discharge's Pillardo the Porygon2!"

After Zavier's race speech, the match started.

 **FARREN V TOTARIUS V PILLARDO**

 **1F**

Farren took the early lead, Pillardo in a not so close second, and Totarius in a not so close third.

As Farren was the first into the main room of the first floor, he was the first to see the Ditto copies of himself.

"Farren might be in the lead…" Farren announced. "But he's going to make sure that his place does not change!" He turned around at shot a Thunder Wave at Pillardo, causing the Porygon2 to halt immediately.

"No...Stop it!" Pillardo couldn't break free of his paralysis as Ditto copies of himself began to close in.

"Hahahaha!" Totarius laughed as he overtook Pillardo. "You, the Team Discharge member, got paralyzed!"

Pillardo growled as he looked at Farren who was heading for the staircase.

Totarius seemed to not at all fear the Ditto who transformed into him, and as he stopped momentarily to use Wish again, Pillardo understood why.

Farren slowly walked up the staircase as Totarius also slowed down for reasons unknown as he got closer to the Furfrou in the lead.

Pillardo remained on 1F, unable to break free of his paralysis.

 **2F**

As Farren entered the main room of 2F, the six Ditto all dropped down again, two copying him, two copies of Totarius, and two copying Pillardo, who was still on 1F.

Farren immediately created a Substitute and began to run for the Staircase as Totarius entered the center of the room.

"I'm catching up, Ebonshade…" He chuckled as he kept towards the ceiling of the floor in order to avoid detection from any Ditto copies that weren't himself.

 **1F**

Pillardo finally shook free of his paralysis and immediately began to spam Agility to move faster and catch up to the others.

 **2F**

As Pillardo reached 2F, he managed to get there just in time to notice Totarius heading up the stairs as well as a Farren substitute in the center of the main room.

His eyes narrowed as he rushed forward through the Ditto copies.

 **3F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Farren was the first to arrive in the Dungeon Boss Room. Although, instead of Zavier, the giant Ditto, which happened to be soundly sleeping, and blocking the way to the flags, was instead copying Farren himself.

Farren Wild Charged his large counterpart out of the way and instantly grabbed his team's flag as Totarius showed up in the room.

"Ooh!" He said as he headed towards the flag. "I'll take those points thank you very much…"

"Sorry!" Pillardo announced as he zoomed passed Totarius, powered up by a ton of Agility. "You'll have to settle for 2...at most." He said as he shot a Thunder Wave towards Totarius before grabbing his team's flag.

As Totarius attempted to break out of his Paralysis, the giant Ditto-Farren got up and looked at the one other pokemon in the room.

"Wild Charge!" It announced as it rushed into Totarius, knocking him unconscious.

 **RACE END**

"Well that race certainly wasn't as clean as the last one…" Rio announced. "But no one broke any rules, and the audience seems to be loving it."

"Woooo!" The crowd cheered.

"And now…" Neron said. "We come to our final race of the Normal Province!"

"Awwww…." The crowd pouted.

"But don't worry! We still have an entire Ground Province to get through today!" Neron exclaimed. "Before that however, let's enjoy this final Normal Province race through Double Valley! We have The Twin Flame's Sirina the Salazzle! Haywood's Legion's Zaman the Drampa! And Fortune's Four's Destiny the Dratini!"

 **SIRINA V ZAMAN V DESTINY**

 **1F**

Sirina got the earliest lead, and Zaman seemed to be slowly moving in third place shortly behind Destiny in second.

As Sirina entered the main room, the Ditto around it began to copy her. She ignored them and kept running towards the stairs.

As Sirina left and Destiny entered, all the Ditto shifted to copy her.

She crouched into a shy coil. "B-blizzard…" She said as she attempted to freeze the room over while she crept her way towards the staircase.

Before she could, one of her clones also used the move, instantly knocking her unconscious.

"Oh my…" Zaman said as he entered the room in time to see Destiny leave the dungeon. "Poor child…"

He then slowly made his way towards the staircase as the Ditto slowly began to copy him.

 **2F**

Sirina, far ahead of her only competition, reached the main room of the second floor and found herself surrounded by the six Ditto. Two of them copied her, two copies were of Destiny, and two copies were of Zaman.

The Zaman copies drew their attention towards her. Sirina did not stop and quickly went for the staircase to the Dungeon Boss Chamber.

Zaman himself then walked into the room. All six Ditto copies aimed towards him.

"Hm…" He mused. "I guess they must be mad at me for going so slowly, though I can't help my age."

The Dittos all shot Dragon moves at him. Both the copies of himself and Sirina shot Dragon Pulse attacks, while the Destiny copies shot Dragon Rage.

They all deflected off Zaman's Protect as he patiently walked up the stairs to the Dungeon Boss Room.

 **3F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Sirina was easily the first one to the Dungeon Boss room. The giant Ditto had this time elected to copy Zaman, so a giant Ditto-Zaman was guarding the flags like they were a treasure.

Sirina rushed and jumped into the coil of the large Ditto-Zaman and grabbed her flag.

"Sorry big guy. I know to pick my fights." She said as she left the dungeon and Zaman arrived in the room.

"Oh...It appears you've copied me…" He observed. "Sorry about the back pain. But living through an entire Age and then some will do that to you."

The Ditto-Zaman turned its attention towards its real counterpart.

"Dragon Pulse!" The Dungeon Boss announced as it fired a Dragon Pulse Zaman's way.

Zaman took the attack head on and fell to the floor, coughing.

"Heh…" Zaman coughed. "I'm not sure I'm cut out to fight myself...But I'll give it a go. Just this once." He slowly turned and swung his tail towards his counterpart. "Dragon Tail, move to another floor of the dungeon, or at least another end of this room. You'll be happier there."

The Ditto-Zaman stomped on Zaman's tail, trapping him.

Zaman stretched his body out as far as he could, and barely, _just barely_ , gripped his team's flag with his teeth, and exited the mystery dungeon before the giant Ditto could do any more damage to him.

 **RACE END**

* * *

 **UGM Update: Normal Province Events have Ended, Now Calculating Team Placement:**

 **1st Place: 10 Points: Knights of the Round, Team Aspect, Team Gentilhomme, Team Celsius, Team Revenant, Guards United, Aramis, Team Steel Heart, Team Soulwind, Team Azure, Team Ebonshade, The Twin Flames**

 **13th Place: 6 Points: Team Aquarius, Team Discharge, Haywood's Legion**

 **16th Place: 2 Points: Team SONA**

 **17th Place: 0 Points: Team TMNT, Team Horizon, Team Obsidian, Team Skullblasterz, Team Moonbrand, Team Attract, Team Sniper, The Leafguard League, Team Grass Flare, Team Kirei, Fortune's Four**

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Gemstone Stadium(Ground Province Arena): All Ground Province Sparring Matches**

"Welcome viewers!" Neron announced as the crowds gathered in Gemstone Stadium for the Ground Province Sparring Matches. "We're about to hear from Province Representative Dimitri Donphan about this year's Ground Province Arena!"

"Thank you, Neron." Dimitri said as he stepped up to a microphone. "This year, the Ground Province is pleased to bring you Gemstone stadium. Looking around you'll see that the stadium is dark and cavernous, lit only by randomly placed gemstones along the walls, ceiling, and floor of the arena. But these beauties aren't just to help you see...if any of your ranged attacks miss, they might bounce of the gems one after another, and then anything can happen. Any attacks that cause you to make direct contact with the gemstones will instead cause the gemstone to shatter, and you'll either gain a great stat boost, or a terrible stat drop, which is completely random. Furthermore, as this is technically an underground arena, the moves Earthquake and Magnitude automatically do double the damage. And finally, we have a set time limit. If the match is not concluded within 10 minutes, the arena will cave in over both fighters and force a tie. That is everything our lovely audience needs to know about Gemstone Stadium."

"Woah…" Rio said. "That's a lot to take in at once...but maybe this first match can help demonstrate what the arena is capable of."

"You've got that right!" Neron announced. "In the East Corner, from Haywood's Legion, we have Haywood the Hippowdon! And in the West Corner, from Guards United, we have Gurst the Golurk!"

Dimitri gave the same speech Zavier did back for the Normal Province Sparring Matches, and the match began.

 **HAYWOOD VS GURST**

Immediately, thanks to Haywood's Sand Stream, a sandstorm began occurring in the arena, and only occasionally did the glittering gems shine through it.

"Talk about a literal shot in the dark…" Gurst huffed. "Just like a warlord to hide from true authority."

"Shadow Punch!" Gurst announced as he aimed at a nearby gemstone, shattering it. Instantly the crystals of the gem attached themselves over Gurst's eyes.

"And Gurst is blinded by the gemstones!" Neron announced. "If he thought he couldn't see before, now he's _really_ screwed when it comes to accuracy."

"Going for broke I guess." Haywood shrugged as he picked a direction. "Sand Tomb!" He announced as he shot a vortex of sand in his chosen direction.

"Um...so…" Rio began. "For those of you who can't quite tell..Haywood's Sand Tomb attack has hit a gemstone and is now bouncing around in the arena. We understand that it's hard to see as there is a sandstorm ruining everyone's sight, but it _is_ there, and Gurst seems ready to act."

"You bet I am!" Gurst announced. "Magnitude, let's go!"

The floor of Gemstone Stadium began to shake.

"Is that _really_ the best you've got?" Haywood asked. "I don't even feel this!"

"But the Stadium sure did!" Neron announced as a gemstone dropped near both Haywood and Gurst, who were closer to each other than either one realized.

"Gah…" Haywood's eyes were only barely able to open thanks to the shattered crystal, and Gurst's gem blindfold was only reinforced.

"Crap…" Haywood mumbled. "Screw it, you're shaking the arena, so will I! Earthquake!"

The arena began to shake again, and instantly Haywood as knocked back by his own Sand Tomb attack from earlier, trapping him in his new space, where two more gemstones shattered thanks to his bumping into them.

"Well folks, it doesn't seem to help out at all, but Haywood's Special Defense has been lowered by quite a bit!"

"If I aim my fist towards the direction I heard his thud…" Gurst reasoned. "I might be able to land an Ice Punch!"

Gurst launched his fist as it froze over, and it rammed straight into Haywood with a critical hit, knocking Haywood out cold.

"Haywood is unable to continue the match!" Dimitri announced. "Gurst is the winner!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: GURST**

"Next up…" Neron announced as the arena reset itself. "We have Fortune's Four's Steadfast the Sandslash VS Team Celsius's Seth the Serperior!"

 **STEADFAST VS SETH**

Seth was the pokemon to make the first move. "Leaf Tornado!" He announced immediately.

Steadfast was immediately knocked unconscious.

"Well…" Neron said. "I think we might be seeing a theme with this Mercenary Band…"

"Which one?" Rio joked.

 **BATTLE OVER(DID IT EVEN START?) WINNER: SETH**

"Well, let's hope this next battle can take our minds off that." Rio said. "Who is up next?"

"We have Team Attract's Florencia the Florges VS Knights of The Round's Kylie the Kirlia!"

 **FLORENCIA VS KYLIE**

"This will be interesting for me." Florencia said as the match began. "I've often sparred with my teammate Gloria, and she is a Gardevoir. I wonder how much different you are from your lines evolutions…" She held out a hand. "Nature Power." She announced.

Her nature power turned into a Power Gem attack, and Kylie was instantly knocked out.

"Hm…" Florencia said. "Perhaps I was a tad too forceful, assuming you'd be able to take the same amount of force I use against your evolution…"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: FLORENCIA**

"The next match is Team Ebonshade's Darron the Delphox VS Aramis the Aegislash!"

The two pokemon took their places in the arena and the match began.

 **DARRON VS ARAMIS  
** "Fire Blast!" Darron announced as he shot a fire blast, and the third match to end in one move in a row came to a close.

 **BATTLE OVER(C'MON...STAHP… ) WINNER: DARRON**

"Our next match is Team Horizon's Zeria the Zekrom VS Team Aquarius's Eva the Primarina!" Neron announced.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Rio sighed.

 **ZERIA VS EVA**

"Bolt Strike." Zeria announced immediately as she shot herself towards Eva in a Bolt Strike, and ended up hitting a gemstone instead. Zeria's muscles were then forced to relax a bit and she was forced to lower her guard ever so slightly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Pound!" Eva announced as she slapped Zeria with her flipper, causing the Zekrom to wince.

"Bolt Strike!" Zeria announced again. This time, she hit Eva directly.

"Well, at least it didn't end in one attack this time." Rio sighed.

 **BATTLE OVER(THIS WASN'T QUITE WHAT 'STAHP' MEANT) WINNER: ZERIA**

"Next up The Leafguard League's Lei the Lilligant VS Team Aspect's Doyle the Dragonite!"

Lei and Doyle both headed into the arena, and after Dimitri's speech, the match began.

 **LEI VS DOYLE**

"Attract!" Lei announced as she winked an Attract towards Doyle.

"Maybe if you were a _part_ of Team Attract." Doyle said. He flew towards Lei and brought his fist up. "Fire Punch!" He announced as he hit Lei, who braced the pain and grabbed Doyle's hand as it cooled down from the flames.

"Then let's do a Teeter Dance, hmmm?" Lei asked as she began her Teeter Dance attack, causing Doyle to spin around, slightly confused.

"Dragon Rush!" Doyle announced as he rushed forwards into Lei, who now quite literally had her back against the wall.

She gulped. "I guess it's now or never then…" she held out her leaf arms. "Hyper Beam!" She announced.

Doyle shifted slightly and dodged the Hyper Beam which reflected off a gemstone and began to fly about the stadium.

"Fire Punch!" Doyle announced again as he threw another Fire Punch that Lei avoided by ducking under him, emerging at his backside.

"Fire Punch!" He tried once more as he turned around. Lei once again took the heat of the attack as she grabbed Doyle's hand, stopping the attack.

"Hyper Beam." Lei announced as she brought a hand up to Doyle. The Hyper Beam knocked him back into the wall of the cavern.

And then the whole stadium collapsed on top of both of them.

"Unfortunately, these two took up too much time inside the stadium." Rio said. "So a tie has been forced."

 **BATTLE OVER! LEI AND DOYLE DRAW!**

"Our penultimate match of the day…" Neron announced. "Is Team Grass Flare's Wes the Chespin VS The Twin Flames's Sari the Salazzle."

"It was nice knowing you, Wes." Rio said.

"Well, we don't know that for sure yet." Neron reminded him. "Let's not forget Phoebe's upset in the Normal matches."

"True." Rio agreed as the two contestants took their place in the arena.

 **WES VS SARI  
** "Fire Blast!" Sari announced as she shot a Fire Blast at Wes, and the poor guy didn't stand a chance against the H Rank Mercenary.

"I thought these types of battles were over." Rio sighed. "But I guess everyone has the ability to be wrong once in awhile."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SARI**

"And our last match of the day is…" Neron announced. "What everyone's been waiting for! In the East Corner...Slade the Silvally, the current leader of Team Azure and godfather of the Azure Syndicate. And in the West Corner….Team Moonbrand's Bennett the Banette!"

 **SLADE VS BENNETT**

"Sucker Punch!" Bennett announced as he quickly hit Slade on the cheek.

The Silvally looked at him.

"I guess...I'm the sucker in this scenario?" Bennett shrugged, hoping that Slade would at least find enjoyment in the pun.

"Crunch!" Slade announced as he bit down on Bennett, who began to bleed a crimson gas from the crunch wound.

"Hngh…" Bennett stretched and attacked a nearby gemstone. "Foul Play!" He announced as he did so.

As the gemstone shattered, Bennett managed to put some distance between himself and Slade.

"It appears that Bennett's evasiveness has risen ever so slightly!" Neron announced. "There we have it! The first actual stat rise that the gemstones have provided us, and it's in the last Sparring Match of the day!"

"Crunch!" Slade announced again as he bit down on Bennett's foot before Bennett tore it an more crimson gas began to bleed out from him.

"Gahh!" Bennett announced. "Foul Play!" He cried as he attacked Slade head on. The Silvally dodged it and Bennett ran into another gemstone. His wounds seemed to widen slightly.

"Ice Beam." Slade sighed, clearly getting tired of the Banette running around the arena.

Bennett froze up and began to glow from the crystal gem light reflecting off of him.

"What's wrong, kid?" Slade asked. "Cold feet already?"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SLADE**

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Humongous Hole(Ground Province Mystery Dungeon Race Track)(B20F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Ground Province Races**

"So Dimitri…" Neron said. "Tell us about the Ground Province's Mystery Dungeon Race Track this year…"

"Well...we really pushed the limit for how big a Mystery Dungeon can get this year, and made it the maximum limit of 20 floors. Now, one of the many features of this rather large dungeon is the Four Pits at the very beginning of the track. Each participating racer chooses a single pit to fall down, and will end up either at B2F, B8F, B14F, or B20F, the Dungeon Boss's Chamber, and said pit will close up after it is used, so each racer _will_ take a different pit passage. And the pits shift each time a new race is started, so no racer watching the competition will be able to use memory to take a shortcut. Of course, to make this as fair as possible for those unlucky enough to not fall directly to B20F, there are very few pokemon in the dungeon. Only some Diglett, Trapinch, Drilbur, Sandshrew, you know, the usual pokemon you might find underground. On the lower floors you might see Dugtrio, Onix, and Excadrill as well, but again, the pokemon are few and far between. Most rooms will be easy to traverse.

However, unlike the Normal Province's Double Valley (and unlike most of the other Province's race tracks), the Dungeon Boss Pokemon _must_ be defeated before any racer may grab their team's flag. Oh, but watch out for traps set up in the Prime Number Floors(2,3,5,7,9,11,13,17,19), because they could really hinder your chances at the race. And that's just about everything that I'm allowed to tell you that Humongous Hole has to offer."

"Interesting!" Neron said. "Well, we'll get you down there then, and you can start the first race!"

"Who's racing?" Rio asked.

"We have...Team Soulwind's Xenon the Sceptile, Team TMNT's Talo the Talonflame, Team SONA's Star the Staraptor, and Team Kirei's Comfort the Comfey!"

 **XENON V TALO V STAR V COMFORT**

 **B1F**

Talo was the first one to the four pits. "Crap…" He realized. "I have no freaking idea where to go." He jumped down the pit labelled "Pit #4" and landed on B14F.

Xenon arrived just in time to see Talo's Pit close.

He jumped down the pit labelled "Pit #2" and landed on B20F(Dungeon Boss's Room)

Star and Comfort both entered together.

Star quickly then dove into the pit labelled "Pit #3" and landed on B8F.

Comfort, left with "Pit #1" jumped down into B2F

 **B20F**

Xenon stared up into the eyes of the giant, shiny, Mega form Steelix that was the Dungeon Boss.

"Substitute." He announced as he created a lifelike substitute of himself to distract the Mega Steelix with.

"Sandstorm!" The Mega Steelix announced as it summoned a large sandstorm that engulfed the entire floor.

 **B17F**

As an Agility boosted Talo rushed into B17F, he triggered the trap of the floor, and three Excadrill popped up out of the ground. One of them created a Sandstorm, and the others both attacked with Rock Slides. Talo managed to use his speed to dodge both of the attacks, gave a quick sigh of relief, and zoomed past the Excadrill and out of the floor.

 **B20F**

The Sandstorm raged on as Xenon planned his next move against the Mega Steelix. "Grass Knot!" He announced as he created a large grass snare and tripped the Mega Steelix as it moved. It fell with a large _Thud_ , instantly putting each of the racers behind Xenon one floor lower than the floor they were on.

"Hngh…" The Steelix looked up at Xenon. "Gyro Ball!" It announced as it grazed the substitute that Xenon had created.

 **B19F**

As Talo fell to B19F from B18F, he accidentally triggered B19F's trap as well. Immediately, all the Onix living on the floor were warped into the room with him.

A shiny Onix summoned up a Sandstorm, while the 5 other Onix all shot Dragonbreath attacks at Talo. He managed to dodge the first two with relative ease, but ran straight into the third, and was then hit by the fourth and fifth before he had time to recover, and he fell to the ground, paralyzed.

 **B11F**

Star, having fallen from B10F, triggered the B11F trap. Immediately an alolan Dugtrio popped up and used a Sand Tomb attack, which Star easily avoided as she continued on her way.

 **B20F**

"Energy Ball!" Xenon announced as he aimed an Energy Ball towards the Mega Steelix. The green orb of energy hit the Steelix square it its large face. The Steelix turned its attention towards the Substitute, and once again used a Gyro Ball attack.

As the Mega Steelix made contact with the Substitute, it disappeared into the sandstorm.

 **B19F**

Talon slowly walked towards the staircase in his sight as the Onix all turned to him.

"Oh no...you better not-" He began.

Each Onix attempted a Rock Slide. Talo didn't stand a chance, and he was beamed out of the Mystery Dungeon.

 **B17F**

As Star rushed through the dungeon, she too triggered the Excadrill trap. The three Excadrill popped up again The first Excadrill summoned a Sandstorm and the second two both attacked Star with Rock Slide. She dodged the first of the Rock Slides, but the other attack sent her spiraling through the air and crashing down to the ground. She only barely made it to B18F and narrowly avoided the Sandstorm present on the floor sealing her fate.

 **B9F**

Comfort silently strolled through the Mystery Dungeon, not bothering to go terribly fast. He was creating Grassy Terrain around him where he went in order to see the areas where any trap triggers might have been buried in the sand and easily avoid them. He hummed pleasantly as he moved along.

 **B20F**

Xenon once again used Grass Knot on the Steelix, who once again fell with a thud, causing the other racers to fall to the floor directly below them. This time however, the Steelix did not retaliate. Instead, it burrowed in further into the ground and Xenon noticed that it had dug up the Flags for the racers. He took Team Soulwind's flag and exited the Mystery Dungeon, netting 10 points for his team.

 **B19F**

As Star fell into B19F, she triggered the Onix trap of the floor. All six Onix appeared in the room she was occupying. The shiny one began a Sandstorm, and the other five all aimed Dragonbreath attacks at her. Star, who was already weak from earlier, couldn't take the attacks and was evacuated from the Mystery Dungeon.

 ***MUCH Later(Same Floor)***

Comfort strolled into the B19F and once again used Grassy Terrain, unaware that it was that very move that would alert the Onix to his presence. Once again they all warped to his room. The shiny one began a Sandstorm and the rest of them all used Dragonbreath, which Comfort shrugged off like nothing, and continued down to B20F, noticed that he was still able to get a flag for his team, picked it up, and left the dungeon.

 **RACE END**

"Well...that was an interesting turn of events…" Rio said.

"Talk about a come from behind story…" Neron agreed. "I did _not_ think that Comfort would end up placing second."

"Next up…" Rio read off of his schedule. "We have, from Team Steel Heart, we have Nitro the Ninjask. From Team Obsidian, we have Bloom the Sawsbuck. Finally, from Team Sniper, we have Gent the Gliscor."

"So...one of the pits will not be used this race!" Neron figured out. "I wonder which pit it'll be!"

 **NITRO V BLOOM V GENT**

 **B1F**

Nitro immediately rushed into Pit 1, and fell into B2F.

Gent and Bloom were in a dead heat for second and jumped down Pits 4 and 2 respectively. Gent landed on B8F and Bloom on B14F.

 **B7F**

Nitro, who had been double teaming his way through the dungeon, as well as Speed Boosting thanks to his ability. A small amount of Drilbur seemed to be waiting for him to arrive and immediately began to tunnel all over the place until the floor was no longer recognizable. There were a good ten narrow passageways going every which way, but only one of them led to the stairs to the next floor.

Nitro hurried through the closest path to him and gave a super quick sigh as he saw the staircase.

 **B13F**

As Gent flew through the dungeon, using Swords Dance to power himself up just in case he triggered any traps and needed to fight, he heard a fast approaching buzzing sound and turned to see a flurry Nitro and double team Nitro clones gaining on him.

He knew there was no way he would outspeed the Ninjask.

"That's a fast one…" He mumbled as Nitro overtook him and he began to try his hardest to keep up.

 **B17F**

Bloom had been using Agility to make her way through the Mystery Dungeon so far, but she accidentally activated the Excadrill trap on B17F. The Excadrill all popped up. The first one used Sandstorm while the other two used Rock Slide on her. The first Rock Slide scraped past Bloom, but she took the second Rock Slide head on and flinched in pain.

As she did that, Nitro entered the room, and while he distracted by the scene unfolding before him, he accidentally triggered an Excadrill trap of his own.

The first Excadrill didn't need to use a Sandstorm, so it used Hone Claws in order to get ready for an attack. The other two Excadrill both used Rock Slide as per usual.

Both of the attacks took out Double Team clones and Nitro rushed past the Excadrill.

As both he and Bloom who was now behind him, left the floor and the Excadrill retreated, Gent reached the floor himself, and made notes of where both the traps were before continuing.

 **B20F**

The first racer to reach the B20F with the Giant Mega Steelix was Nitro, who immediately used Dig and dove under the ground. The Mega Steelix took the time to set up a Sandstorm.

Nitro then popped out of the ground towards the Mega Steelix, who wailed out in immense pain before looking at Nitro. "Thunder Fang!" It announced as it's electrically charged fangs scraped Nitro before Bloom entered the floor.

 **B19F**

As Gent hurried through B19F, realizing how far behind he was, he accidentally triggered the Onix trap. The shiny Onix used Sandstorm, which Gent laughed at thanks to his ability of Sand Veil. The other 5 Onix all used Dragonbreath on him. Gent avoided two of the Dragonbreath attacks, but the other three all hit him, and he crashed to the ground. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

 **B20F**

Nitro once again began to use Dig and dove under the ground. Bloom used Camouflage and changed into the Ground type. "Gyro Ball…" The Mega Steelix said as it attempted a Gyro Ball towards Bloom. The force from the attack sent Bloom into the dungeon wall. She struggled to get up on her feet.

 **B19F**

Gent managed to break free of his paralysis and zipped into B20F before the Onix could do any more damage to him. He joined everyone fighting the Mega Steelix.

 **B20F**

Nitro leapt up from the ground towards the Mega Steelix. After the Dungeon Boss wailed in pain from the attack, it quickly burrowed away, revealing the teams' flags.

"Quick Attack!" Gent announced immediately as he rushed past the others and grabbed his team's flag first.

Nitro grabbed his flag shortly after, and Bloom third.

 **RACE END**

"And now...our final race, and final event, of the day." Rio said.

"Awww…." The crowd moaned.

"I don't want it to be over so soon though…" Mandy complained to her boss.

"Ugh…" Her boss sighed. " _Fine_. We can come back tomorrow."

"Our final race today…" Neron announced. "From Team Gentilhomme, we have David the Dartrix! From Team Discharge we have Vienna, the Vikavolt! From Team Skullblasterz, we have Rachel the Rampardos! Finally, from Team Revenant, we have Macy the Minun!"

 **DAVID V VIENNA V RACHEL V MACY**

 **B1F**

Macy took the early lead as he jumped down Pit 3 and ended up on B14F.

Rachel then jumped into Pit 2 and David who was close behind her jumped into Pit 4. Rachel ended up on B8F, and David ended up on B20F. Vienna, who only had one pit left to go down, ended up on B2F.

 **B20F**

"Hmm…" David thought to himself. "How can I…" He seemed to strike an idea.

"My, what a lovely Mega Form, you have." He said to the Steelix, hoping to high heaven that it was a female he was using Attract on.

It wasn't.

The Steelix began with a Sandstorm attack as per usual.

David then attacked with a Grass Knot attack that the Mega Steelix managed to dodge before it used Thunder Fang on the Blade Quill Pokemon, which David managed to avoid by flying to another corner of the room.

"Grass Pledge!" David announced as a column of grass shot up out of the ground, though it didn't seem to faze the Mega Steelix all that much.

"Thunder Fang!" The Dungeon Boss announced again, before David dodged the attack yet again.

 **B13F**

As Rachel rushed through the dungeon, she triggered the B13F trap. She felt herself get lowered ever so slightly into what felt kind of like a pit fight arena, and noticed a Dugtrio had burrowed up to face her.

The Dugtrio used Earthquake right away, and Rachel fell over before she was evacuated from the Mystery Dungeon.

 **B17F**

As Macy made his way through the dungeon, He accidentally triggered the Excadrill trap. The three Excadrill popped up and the first one used Sandstorm while the other two both used Bulldoze.

Macy's Protect kept him safe as he continued to run through the Mystery Dungeon and down to the next floor.

 **B20F**

"Grass Pledge…" David panted, getting tired of the cat and mouse game he and the Mega Steelix seemed to be playing.

The column of grass merely grazed the Steelix as it turned towards him and went for another Thunder Fang, which hit David dead on, and paralyzed him.

 **B19F**

As Macy rushed to get to B20F, he triggered the Onix trap. The six Onix all warped to where Macy was on the floor. The shiny Onix used Sandstorm. The other five all used Dragonbreath, and Macy's Protect kept him from taking any damage.

He then began to run towards the stairs. The Onix then all turned and shot Rock Slides at Macy, who managed to dodge one of them, but then took each of the other ones. He reached for the staircase. He needed to get out of there before the Sandstorm hit the room. He just barely made it to B20F before the B19F Sandstorm reached the room he was in.

 **B17F**

Vienna had accidentally triggered the Excadrill trap as she made her way through the dungeon. The first used Sandstorm and the other two both used Rock Slide. She dodged the first one, and the second one sent her careening through the Mystery Dungeon and tumbling down the stairs to the next floor.

 **B20F**

Macy entered the Dungeon Boss Room right as the Sandstorm effect ended, and he noticed that David was still battling the Mega Steelix. "Siiiiiiinnnnggg!" Macy sung.

"Not the most accurate of sleeping moves…" David said as he turned towards the Steelix. "But I'm having trouble landing a good hit on him as well…" He attempted another Grass Knot attack, which the Steelix once again avoided.

"Sandstorm!" The Steelix announced as the Sandstorm weather began to pick up again. The effects of the Sandstorm were too much for Macy to bear as he fell to the floor from exhaustion before being evacuated from the Mystery Dungeon.

 **B19F**

As Vienna reached B19F, she also triggered the Onix trap. The shiny Onix once again used Sandstorm, and the other five Onix all shot Dragonbreath attacks in her direction.

Vienna took each Dragonbreath attack. But rushed through the room and into B20F.

 **B20F**

"Grass Knot!" David was running out of energy. The Mega Steelix avoided the attack again.

"Here…" Vienna said. "Let me try…" She turned toward the Steelix. "Guillotine!"

The Steelix moved out of the way and Vienna hit David instead, and he was evacuated out of the Mystery Dungeon.

"Looks like David's getting points." Neron said. "But whether it's first from Vienna's evacuation, or second from Vienna winning is yet to be seen!"

The Steelix looked at Vienna. "Dragonbreath!" It announced. Vienna dodged the attack as the Sandstorm came over the room, knocking Vienna out of the last of her energy.

"Well now...it seems no one completed the race, but David is receiving points anyways!" Neron laughed.

 **RACE END**

"And that's the last event of First Day." Rio announced. "Feel free to mingle with the mercenaries around the Festival Grounds if they're willing to talk, and remember to receive any of your winnings from the Bisharp Bet Booth over by the North Entrance."

"That's our cue, Mandy." Mandy's boss said. "We're heading to the North Entrance of the Festival Grounds."

"You bet?" She asked. "On who?"

"Not telling." He said. "I don't want you getting any ideas and spending your paycheck on bets you'll lose."

Mandy crossed her arms with a pout but followed her boss to the Bisharp Bet Booth anyways.

* * *

 **UGM Update: Ground Province Events Have Ended, Now Calculating Team Placement:**

 **1st (20 points): Team Gentilhomme, Team Celsius, Guards United, Team Soulwind, Team Azure, Team Ebonshade, The Twin Flames**

 **8th (16 points): Team Steel Heart**

 **9th (15 points): Team Aspect**

 **10th (10 points): Knights of The Round, Team Horizon, Team Revenant, Team Attract, Aramis, Team Sniper**

 **16th (6 points): Team Aquarius, Team Kirei, Team Discharge, Haywood's Legion**

 **20th (5 points): Leafguard League**

 **21st (2 points): Team Obsidian, Team Sona**

 **23rd (0 points): Team TMNT, Team Moonbrand, Team Grass Flare, Team Skullblasterz, Fortune's Four**

* * *

 _Lore After The Legend: Although Haywood's Legion has a negative reputation among Ground Province city-dwellers, there are far more warlords in the province that help fuel their opinions. Not all Militia rulers are quite as willing to obey a set of rules as Haywood's Legion, and the negative stigma associated with the more common, and more dangerously ruthless warlords, has leaked not only into the popular opinion of Haywood's Legion, but into the popular opinion of Representative Dimitri Donphan as well. As such, Dimitri has a squad of his own to act as his bodyguards at all times. They are known as the Fissure Five, and rival even the Hellfire Legion in terms of ferocity and battle skill._

* * *

 _ **AN: Well then….that's….Day 1… (No you'll never know what Mandy's Boss betted on)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Also, I normally ask for OCs about now. I'm going to hold off on asking for them (Your still free to send them, and they'll likely still appear eventually), but I have a feeling that if I continue to ask, someone is going to be THAT person and try to say that their OC(s) are competing in Merc Madness. No. They Aren't. They can**_ **BE** _**at the Festival, but they cannot compete, as the competition has already started.**_

 _ **So...here's the OC Form…**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy reading ^.^!**_


	27. The Answer To All Of Blackfang's Prayers

_**AN: Alternate Title: The Answer To All Jacklv's Prayers**_

 _ **AN2: Alternate Alternate Title: I fixed it, Gible**_

 _ **AN3: Alternate Alternate Alternate Title: Both the Tamest and Steamiest ConlanxRudo Scene Yet (Somehow it's both)**_

 _ **AN4(A Real Actual AN This Time): Wow...So um...yeah, I**_ **wanted** _**to put the Supports in the last chapter (or even the one before it), but there were just so many that I didn't think it'd be appropriate, so they get their own mini chapter, kind of. I also included what I'm calling a Team Interaction Scene in this chapter. A Team Interaction Scene functions sort of like a Support Scene, though it is more often than not to showcase creative differences between Mercenary Bands and either spur or explain certain rivalries that either pokemon on the Mercenary Bands have against each other, or the Mercenary Bands themselves have against each other. Each Day will have a single Team Interaction between 2 to 3 different Mercenary Bands. The Team Interaction Scene this 'chapter' is the Day 1 Team Interaction. However, the Team Interaction Scenes for Days 2 through 13 will all be written along with their respective chapters. Day 14's Team Interaction Scene is the Banquet Brunch where all teams participate.**_

 _ **Finally, try to think of this not as an actual Chapter per se, but more as an**_ **extension** _**of the last one.**_

 _ **I've done my best to make everything entertaining for you despite nothing really happening Festival-wise, so even though these are technically Support Scenes, they do follow a small, barely connected, plot.**_

* * *

 **Support Scene: Rose and Terune: Rank D Reached**

"Excuse me...Miss Rose? Do you have a moment?" Terune asked as he approached Rose, who was relaxing near the Ironside Resort Poolside, sipping some tea.

"Of course, Terune." Rose smiled. "And please, call me Rose. We're team members after all."

"Okay." Terune smiled as he sat down with her. "I just wanted to thank you for earlier, in Blood Island Chasm. For when you offered to protect me."

"Think nothing of it." Rose put her tea down and looked at Terune. "I will protect you and all my teammates as though they are my own family. If you ever feel that you're in danger, you just call for me and I'll come."

"Alright." Terune smiled shyly. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Support Scene: Magdalene and Rose: Rank D Reached**

"Magdalene?" Rose asked as she walked by Magdalene, who quickly covered up the sheets of paper she seemed to be reading through. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" Magdalene said as she spread her body out over the sheets. "I was just um...thinking up various strategies that we could use against some of our larger opponents in sparring matches and-"

Rose looked at a sheet that Magdalene had failed to pin to the ground.

"Oh…" Rose said as she handed Magdalene the sheet. "I'm sorry. You're still morning your friend, Zack, huh…"

"He was really nice…" Magdalene lamented. "I liked him alot and now…."

"It's always hard when you lose someone you love." Rose sat down and comforted Magdalene.

"But I don't think they'd like to see us being sad and mournful. I think they'd want us to live enough so that they're included from beyond. Come on. I know a stall that's selling really good Iapapa Juice. It'll definitely put a kick in your step."

Magdalene stood up and put the sheets of paper away. "Alright."

* * *

 **Support Scene: Bennett and Magdalene: Rank C Reached**

"I can't believe you…" Magdalene said as she patched up Bennett's wounds from his recent sparring match. "That was a mafia boss you were hurling puns at in there. You're lucky to get away with the wounds you got. I thought I told you to be more careful in the future!"

"I was very careful!" Bennett retorted. "I'm always very careful about which words I use in my puns!"  
"Well, maybe you should start thinking about how the rest of us feel then and be careful to not tick us off!" Magdalene snapped.

Bennett stopped talking.

"S-sorry." Magdalene said. "But I did warn you that this would happen. So please...when we get back to Lightgrasp and need to start going on missions again, _please_ promise that you'll take things seriously. I mean it. I don't want another pun to escape those lips during a mission!"

"My lips are zipped tight." Bennett said, pointing to his zipped mouth.

Magdalene rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Terune and Bennett: Rank D Reached**

"And _that_ is how big a Pecha Tree is _supposed_ to be." Bennett said as he finished the joke story he had told Terune.

"Hahaha, wow Bennett, that was- hahahaha- a really funny one…" Terune said laughing,

"I've got more where that came from." Bennett said. "Or, if you want, I could teach you some killer puns!"

"Puns?" Terune seemed uncertain. "I'm not sure many of our teammates would appreciate puns…"

"Bah, they can get over some harmless wordplay." Bennett said. "All that really matters is that _we_ appreciate the puns."

"I still don't know…" Terune said.

"Alright, how about we make a deal then?" Bennett asked. "I make you laugh with a pun, you have to let me teach you some good pun jokes."

"Alright." Terune shrugged.

"Great." Bennett smiled. "I'll be back when i think up a good pun to tell you."

As he left, Terune gave a small sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **Support Scene: Aaron and Eden: Rank D Reached**

"Eden, Got a sec?" Aaron asked as he motioned Eden over to him.

"So, I'm told that you joined the team after they fought you over something called a Bittercold Fragment...Um, what exactly were you hoping to do with it?"

"Use it to become stronger." Eden answered. "I'm weak among most Moltres, so I need a way to enhance my power and-"

"You should give up on that." Aaron said. "Nothing good will come of it."

"But I need to get stronger or-"

"No buts." Aaron grunted. "You're part of a Mercenary Band now, so you are expected to give every mission you sign up for 120%. There is no time to pursue strength. You need to be patient and it will eventually lend itself to you."

He walked away without saying anything more.

"What was that all about?" Eden cocked her head.

* * *

 **Support Scene: JGH and Aaron: Rank D Reached**

"Aaron!" All three of Jerry, Gary, and Harry said at once. Aaron looked over from the crate he was carrying.

"Do you mind?" He asked. "I'm helping Festival Staff move these crates around."

"Guys, we should just go…" Jerry said to the other heads.

"No way are we just leaving." Gary replied. "Harry, ask him already!"

"Sure thing, bro." Harry smiled and turned to Aaron.

"Why is your name Aaron?"

"I wish I could tell you." Aaron sighed. "But I don't have the first clue why. Only my parents would know that."

"Oh, well, where can we find them?"

"I'm not telling." Aaron said. "The last thing I want to do is bring harm to my parents who raised me."

"Oh come on, we won't hurt them." Gary rolled his eyes. "We just want to know the reason behind your fucking name is all."

" _You_ won't hurt them." Aaron agreed. "But trouble has a bad habit of travelling with mercenaries. I'm not getting them mixed up in any of this, even for learning the reason behind my name. Now, are you going to leave me alone, or are you going to leave me alone and help me move this crate?"

The Dodrio sighed as they began to help Aaron move the crate.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Krystal and JGH: Rank D Reached**

"So, which one of you is the oldest head?" Krystal asked Jerry, Gary, and Harry.

"I guess I am…" Jerry said in response. "But only by a little bit. Harry broke out of the egg just a split second later."

"And boy was I glad to be outta there!" Harry joked.

"So…" Krystal turned to Gary. "I guess that makes you the youngest, huh?"

"M-my age doesn't matter!" Gary huffed, embarrassed. "I'm the strongest and smartest of our heads after all. That's why I was the evolution head, and why I'm in the center."

"Ohhh...I get it…" Krystal smirked. "You're trying to prove that you can be like the big kids!"

"S-stop it!" Gary snapped.

"Hmmm….maybe I'll stop teasing you…" Krystal said. "If you agree to help me file a few business forms. I've left my Nightclub under the management of my friend for now, but I still have to file all the official paperwork and shit, and I could really use some extra heads to read stuff aloud to me."

"Wait, why do _we_ have to become your secretary?" Harry asked. "Not that I'm complaining though. I'm down for it."

"That makes _one third_ of us." Gary mumbled.

"Aww, what was that Gare-bear?" Krystal teased. "I didn't hear you."

"Arcues, _fine_." Gary said. "We'll help you with your bills."

"That's the spirit!" Krystal smiled.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Eden and Krystal: Rank D Reached**

"Hey…" Eden said as Krystal sat down at the table next to her.

"Hey…" Krystal said.

"Sorry about trying to kill you that one time when we met…" Eden mumbled.

"Yeah...sorry about trying to break the thing you were looking for…" Krystal replied.

"It's all lava under the bridge though, right?" Eden asked.

Krystal nodded. "Sure is. We teamed up to take out that Roygbiv Thief after all. Besides, I think it'll be fun to see what you can do as a Moltres."

"I'm still kind of weak for a Moltres…" Eden admitted.

"Yeah." Krystal laughed. "For a _Moltres_. So what's that mean for the rest of us? You're at, like, I dunno, Rhydon strength?"

Eden laughed. "I'm not sure…" She admitted. "I suppose we'll figure out eventually though."

"Well, either way, I'm glad to have you on board." Krystal said. "You look like a girl who can hold her own, and I like pokemon that can hold their own. I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Yes, same here." Eden agreed.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Fyrium and Gina: Rank C Reached**

"Fyrium?" Gina asked as she opened the door to Fyrium's room in Ironside resort to see him talking to a clone of himself.

"Gah!" He jumped as he got rid of his clone and backed up against the wall.

"Wh-what is it?" He asked.

Gina tilted her head confused at what she had seen, before choosing to ignore it with a disinterested shake before entering the room.

"I wanted to ask you about your old Mercenary Band if that's okay with you."

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Fyrium said rather quickly, almost in a single breath.

"That's fine then…" Gina seemed disappointed. "I suppose maybe later I can tell you about one of my old teams."

She turned to leave, before turning back.

"Oh, and...about what you heard me say that one day…"

"I haven't told anyone!" Fryium put his hands up to claim innocence.

Gina giggled at his actions. "No, I know. I just wanted to thank you for it. I'll see you around Fyrium. You're a strange one, but I've always liked the strange ones."

"Hrm." Fyrium croaked as Gina closed the door behind her as she left the room.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Charlie and Fyrium: Rank D Reached**

"Fyrium!" Charlie exclaimed as she noticed him.

"Gah!" Fyrium jumped up and grabbed onto the chandelier of the lobby.

"Fyrium, get down from there…" Charlie sighed.

"I-I can talk from here!" Fyrium seemed to be attempting to pretend that he intended to be clinging to a chandelier.

"Well then, maybe you can explain to me, from up there in the air, why you've been locking yourself in your room the whole freaking day."

"It's Merc Madness!" Fyrium said as he felt his grip slipping. "It makes me remember my old teammahhhh!"

He fell into Charlie's arms.

"You do not speak of this." Charlie ordered as she put him down on the lobby floor. "And, I let you continue morning your old teammates as much as you want, but you need to get out and socialize before the day is over. We might be tied for last right now, but we _do_ still have some fans here at this festival, and if any of them want to meet you for...Arceus knows what reason, they should be able to."

"Yes." Fyrium croaked as he went off in a direction that was neither towards his room nor the Festival Grounds.

"That pokemon…" Charlie shook her head and crossed her arms.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Verden and Charlie: Rank D Reached**

"Charlie, there you are!" Verden said as he noticed Charlie looking at a Psychic Province Bookstore that was set up in the Festival Grounds.

"Is there something you need me to help you with?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, yes…" Verden said. "I found this book in the Ironside Resort lobby, and it has your name on the front page so, I wondered if it belonged to-"

"That's mine!" Charlie quickly grabbed the book out of Verden's hands.

"Ah, so it _is_ private." Verden said. "Don't worry. I didn't peek. After all, it's rude to peek through another's things. Especially a fine lady such as yourself."

"Ohmyarceus…" Charlie sighed under her breath, before turning around. "I'm sorry, Verden, but could you not flirt with me? I'm not interested in forming any deep connections with anyone."

"Well, that's unfortunate. A lot of us really want to get to know you better." Verden sighed. "But I'll respect your feelings."

"Wait...what did you mean by 'A lot of us'?"

"Oh, I guess I said too much…" Verden looked away. "Sorry, but I'm not going to tell. You'll have to get that information from someone else."

He looked at the book on display that Charlie had seemed to be looking at. He took out some poke and handed it to the Reuniclus at the booth. "Give the lady that book." He pointed, before leaving.

"Well…" Charlie said as she picked up her now two books in her arms. "That was...an experience…"

* * *

 **Support Scene: Gina and Verden: Rank D Reached**

"You know Gina…" Verden said as the two walked around the Festival Grounds. "I'm surprised. You evolved into a Glaceon, but you seem like you could easily have become a Sylveon if you wanted to. You have the beauty for it in spades."

"I see you're back to flirting with the single ladies again." Gina laughed. "Well, as long as you don't insinuate that I need some man to take care of me, I suppose I can put up with it. Especially if you keep up the appearance compliments. You might not believe me, but I didn't get many of those as a child."

"Really?" Verden asked. "Why was that?"

"Well, first, it was probably because I grew up in the Ice Province as a Normal Type, and you generally don't get praised for being a different type in the Ice Province. They're rather selective. But the biggest reason is because after I escaped a Machoke bandit clan that kidnapped me, I had to live on my own for a long time."

"Oh...I see." Verden said. "So the rumors about you are true then…"

" _Which_ rumors?" Gina's eyes squinted.

"The one about how you're actually a lot more capable of a fighter than you let on, and how you act like you don't want to fight, but you really give your enemies no mercy."

"Oh…" Gina sighed in relief. "That one."

She smiled at Verden. "I guess you found me out, but you'll keep a lady's secret won't you?"

"Of course." Verden smiled. "Any and all secrets are safe with me."

* * *

 **Support Scene: Shock and Rudo: Rank D Reached**

"And strike!" Shock announced.

"Hup!" Rudo struck the training dummy.

"Now, Downstrike!" Shock commanded.

"Hyah!" Rudo flipped and punched down towards the dummy.

"And go for the feint!"

"Hoo-hah!" Rudo grunted as she palmed the dummy in its chest and it exploded fluff everywhere.

"You're doing...alright." Shock tilted his head. "But not good enough. If you want to be the strongest Fighter, you're gonna half to make those dummies explode with every hit."

"Huh...Huh…" Rudo panted as she drank from a bottle of Freshwater.

"Hey, Shock, can i ask you something?"

"You just did." Shock said.

"No, no…" Rudo took off the blindfold she had been wearing. "I'm just curious about why you're willing to do this, train me. You gave me the _very_ strong impression that you didn't want to waste time helping others."

"..."

"Well?"

"...I'll tell you the answer when you can prove that you can make the dummy explode with all three strikes." Shock responded. "Now put your blindfold back on and start from the top."

Rudo rolled her eyes before she put her blindfold back on.

"Ready!" She announced.

"Good." Shock said. "And...strike!"

* * *

 **Support Scene: Semora and Shock: Rank D Reached**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

*nod*

*nod*

* * *

 **Support Scene: Conlan and Semora: Rank D Reached**

"Semora…?" Conlan asked as he noticed Semora sneaking around outside Ironside Resort.

"Shhh…" Semora whispered to him. She pointed to Saveena, the Scyther leader of Team Ebonheart.

"I'm listening in on something important." She said.

"You can hear what she's saying from all the way over here?" Conlan asked, impressed.

"This distance is nothing." Semora said. "But she might also hear us if you don't shush and regulate your heartbeat with mine."

"I don't know how to-"

"Nevermind." Semora stood up. "I learned what I needed to. We're done here. Come on."

"Um...what's going on?" Conlan asked.

"What did you learn?"

"That Saveena is an idiot." Semora said. "And that you ask too many questions. There's nothing to worry about. You go up to your room and get some rest. You look like you could use it. Just remember that everyone is meeting up in the plaza at 6:50."

"Right, to check out the booths." Conlan nodded. "Okay then...See you I guess."

"See you." Semora rushed off.

"What on earth was that about?" Conlan wondered before heading into Ironside Resort.

* * *

 **Support Scene: Rudo and Conlan: Rank S Reached**

"Rudo?" Conlan asked as he noticed Rudo pacing back and forth outside the door to his room in Ironside Resort.

"Conlan! There you are!" Rudo rushed up to Conlan. "This is really important, I need to you to come with me, like ASAP!"

"Are you sure...It's been a long day of losing sparring matches. I think I'd like to take a nap. Can it wait until the evening?"

"No! If we wait until the evening, it'll be gone by then!" Rudo announced as she grabbed Conlan by the arm and rushed him outside onto the Ironside Resort Balcony.

"Look over there!" She pointed.

Conlan turned to where Rudo was pointing.

"I don't see anything…" Conlan said. "It's just the Festival Plaza where all the booths are."

"No, higher." Rudo said.

Conlan looked up higher, towards the sky.

"Oh!" He noticed it. "That cloud looks just like the two of us…" He said, backing up to get a better look at it.

"Wait, Conlan-" Rudo began, but it was too late.

The two tumbled back and landed on top of each other.

"Whoops…" Conlan laughed nervously. "Sorry about that...are you alright?"

Rudo stared into Conlan's eyes for a while before blinking.

"Wait, I'm sorry, did you say something?" She asked.

"I asked if you were alright." Conlan replied.

"I dunno…" Rudo replied. "Are you?"

"I…." Conlan stared into Rudo's eyes for a while before blinking himself.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Heehee…" Rudo laughed. "Nevermind."

The two of them sat up.

"Hey, Conlan…" She said after a small moment of silence while they sat together. "Let's go to the Banquet Brunch on Final Day together."

"Wait, weren't we already going to do that?" Conlan asked.

"No, I don't mean as a Leader and Partner…" Rudo began to blush. "I mean... _together_ …"

"And I thought we were already doing that." Conlan nodded, also blushing.

Rudo's aura sensors perked up excitedly. "Yes!" She cheered before pouncing on Conlan and showering him with quick kisses all over his face. "Yes!" She kept saying between each kiss. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!"

"Ah-ha.." Conlan laughed. "Okay, okay, this is starting to tickle a little too-"

He was cut off by Rudo's lips connecting with his own.

His brain felt like it was melting and he began to return her kisses back to her.

They continued their lovefest until the Stoneshear Castle Clock began to ring 7:00pm, and they realized that they had promised to meet with the rest of their team at the Plaza a good 10 minutes prior to the current time.

* * *

 **Day 1 Team Interaction!(There will be a single scene with two or three teams interacting with each other for each Festival Day (with the exception of Final Day, where everyone will interact with one another during the Banquet This is the Day 1 Team Interaction, but the team interaction for Days 2 through 13 will all be in the middle of the respective chapters for those days)**

 **First Day's Team Interaction Scene: Team Moonbrand(0) and Team Skullblasterz(0)**

"Heyyy!" Rudo called as she and Conlan caught up with the rest of Team Moonbrand. "Sorry we're a little late."

"Better let than never!" Charlie said as she pointed to where Aaron was near Tina the Tyranitar from Team Skullblasterz alongside a Magmortar from the same team. "We've got a major code red right here!"

"Oh no…" Conlan said as he and Rudo rushed to where Aaron was.

"Oh?" The Magmortar noticed Conlan and Rudo running up. "And these little squirts have to protect you now? It looks like Mak and Mary were right about you. You really _are_ just everyone else's dead weight."

"Hey!" Rudo shouted at the Magmortar. "That's my teammate and friend you're talking trash about! What the hell? It's in the Merc Madness Rules that teams need to behave with sportsmanlike conduct!"

"Morty…" Tina said. "Come on, please, leave Aaron alone. I was the one who wanted to talk to him. He wasn't 'sticking his nose where it doesn't belong' as you put it."

"I don't want to hear another word out of you, Sparring Match loser." Morty said to Tina. "I bet Mak and Mary are gonna be furious with you when they see that even after your loss, you're still here and not in your room, thinking about the failure you are."

Tina didn't respond to Morty's venom and turned towards Aaron. "Aaron, I'm so sorry about this…You know I would never-"

"Don't be." Aaron grunted. "I expected this would happen."

"Aaron…" Conlan whispered. "Care to fill me in on what's going on here."

"These two are part of Team Skullblasterz…" Aaron said. "I used to be on the team too, before I was Dropped in the Frozen Occult Catacombs to make room for the Magmortar you see before you."

"And they made a good decision." Morty added. "Your performance today was pitiful."

"Hey now!" Conlan defended Aaron. "That was a critical hit he took that was 4x super effective against him! He just had a run of bad luck is all."

"I bet he could easily kick your sorry ass." Rudo mumbled.

"Whoa now…" Mak the Marowak said as he and Mary appeared, both carrying hefty sums of poke.

"You watch that mouth of yours, Moonbrand, or we'll wash it out with soap!"

"I don't know where you get off talking to us like that. You have zero points too." Conlan said.

"Yeah." Mary shrugged. " _But_ , at least _we_ got rich off of the losses! All you guys got was humiliation!"

"Wait a damn minute…" Rudo said. "You bet _against_ your own team?"

She looked at Tina. "You took a dive?"

Aaron put a hand on Rudo's shoulder.

"No." He answered. "Those two just only care about getting rich. If I had known that from the start, I never would have joined them."

He turned to Tina.

"Which begs the question of why you're still with them, Tina."

"Tina isn't an idiot, that's why." Mak said. "She knows that she won't find better pay with anyone else. Especially after that sparring display. No teams will be looking to trade. So we'll have to drop again, like we did with Scrapmetal over there."

"Trade? Drop?!" Rudo was outraged. "That is hands down the most despicable thing I've ever heard!"

"Is there a problem here?" A very regally dressed Clefable walked up to them.

"Representative Concordia!" Mary quickly bowed to the fairy province representative. " _Team Moonbrand-_ "

"Because if there _is_ a problem…" Concordia said as she brought everyone close into a huddle.

"I will _end_ it." She threatened sweetly. "I will not have you mucking up my beautiful festival with ugly outbursts. If I hear another _peep_ from any single _one_ of you about whatever the _Xerneas_ this is, I will _personally_ see that you _all_ are on the _Very. Next. Ship. Leaving. For. The Faraway._ "

She giggled. "So have fun, 'kay?"

Mak raised his bone to make a point and Concordia pointed a finger at him.

"Ah-ah-ah…" She said sweetly. "Not a peep... _I will END you._ "

She turned towards a small crowd that had gathered.

"Break it up!" She began. "Nothing to see here! Move along!"

As the pokemon all went about their business she turned back to the two teams.

"Well?" She asked. "Why are you all still here? Git!"

* * *

 _ **AN: Doobop would like to formally apologize as he can't for the life of him think of a better way to end the 'chapter' than what you just saw.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, Thanks For Reading ^.^!**_


	28. MERC MADNESS XXXVII: Life Day!

_**AN: Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade….Ebonheart is Elder Scrolls, Ebonshade is PMD, Ebonheart is Elder Scrolls, Ebonshade is PMD, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade, Ebonshade...**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Mourning, mourning, mourning, mourning, mourning, mourning, mourning, mourning, mourning, mourning, mourning….Morning is for day, Mourning is for death, Morning is for day, Mourning is for death, Mourning, Mourning, Mourning, Mourning, Mourning, Mourning, Mourning, Mourning, Mourning...**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: WARNING: LONG CHAPTER ALERT! WARNING: LONG CHAPTER ALERT!**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Something I feel the need to clarify: The Team Interaction Scenes will NOT all be featuring Moonbrand interacting with other teams. Simply the two or three Mercenary Bands interacting with each other. While I may elect to put Moonbrand (or Moonbrand members) into the scene as well, usually the Team Interactions Scenes are meant for just that. Those 2 (or 3) Teams to Interact with each other. Just wanted to clarify that. Alright, now onto the story!**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: SERIOUSLY THIS ONE IS REALLY FRIGGIN LONG!**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend: Bounties do not go away over time in the Grass Province, stealing a loaf of bread at a young age can come back to hinder your successful business decades later if you manage to avoid capture for that long. As such, the various new prisoners that are paraded through the main square of the Grass Province capital of Leafguard nearly every day on their way to Black Garden, the Grass Province's Prison City, are largely unknown to the locals because their crimes were committed so long ago. The Grass Province is a largely defensive one in culture, never quite attacking other provinces, but not necessarily meeting outsiders peacefully either. Grass types value their often peaceful and isolationist way of life and, ironically, will violently resist anyone who dares attempt to change it. The newest Province to join the UGM, there are very few Mercenary Bands that actually come out of the Grass Province. The Leafguard League is a special exception, as Grass Province Representative Maki Meganium is required to have at least one officially registered Mercenary Band, so she asked her former sisters in arms, led by Tsutsugi the Tsareena in her absence, to form a Mercenary Band._

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Grass Province Sparring Arena(Clover Field): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Grass Province Sparring Matches**

"Happy Life Day!" Rudo smiled as she and Conlan walked by the crowds of people gathering to watch the Sparring Matches. "Happy Life Day!"

"Happy Life Day!" Mandy the Mawhile responded as she and her Excadrill boss headed towards their own seats on the other side of the Grass Province Stadium.

"So…" Conlan said as he and Rudo took their seats.

"Remind me again, why is this day named Life Day?"

"The Grass and Water Provinces have their events today." Rudo explained. "And we call it Life Day to honor the trees that provide us the air to breathe and bear fruit for us to eat, as well as to honor the water that keeps us hydrated, clean, healthy, and irrigates all our farmlands. That is why this day is called Life Day."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Conlan said impressed. "So, the rest of the Days are also named in a similar fashion right?"

"Most of them are, yeah." Rudo nodded. "I'll tell you about them before the events start if you want."

"Sounds good." Conlan agreed as the stadium began to light up and Grass Province Representative Maki Meganium walked up to a microphone that had been prepared for her.

"Hello!" She said, excitedly. "Happy Life Day, everyone!"

The crowd cheered.

As the applause died down, Maki continued. "Soon, the Grass Province Sparring Matches will begin, but before that, I would like to explain to you about the Arena we have constructed for this event…"

She paused to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"We call it Clover Field, and for a very good reason." Maki said as the arena rose out of the stadium floor.

The _entire_ circular arena was covered in four leaf clovers.

"As you can see, there appears to be nothing but four leaf clovers all over the arena. For each match, the clovers will do _one_ of the following, determined randomly…"

She began to list the effects that the clovers could have.

"All super effective moves against your opponent are guaranteed critical hits…"

"All moves are guaranteed to land on your intended target..."

"All moves that would normally be considered critical hits do damage as normal..."

"Grass and Fairy type moves are doubled in power…"

"No moves will be considered super effective…"

"No moves will be considered not very effective…"

"Moves may hit pokemon regardless of Immunities _or_ Abilities…"

"And, finally...Fainting is impossible."

Maki paused again.

"In addition to all of this…" She continued. "Grassy Terrain is in effect for every fight."

"Let's give it up for the Grass Province Representative, Maki Meganium!" Neron announced as the crowd gave a thunderous applause.

"And for our first match of the day…" Rio announced. "It's Knights of The Round's Victoria the Volcarona, facing off against Team Soulwind's Taven the Toxicroak!"

"The clovers are telling me…" Maki announced. "That in this match...There is no avoiding enemy fire. You must face your foe head on!"

"Mercenaries, take your places!" Neron announced.

After Maki gave the same speech that both Zavier and Dimitri gave the previous day, the match began.

 **VICTORIA VS TAVEN**

"Great…" Victoria rolled her eyes as she looked at Taven's near fearless expression. "I think I already know how this is going to end...I might as well hit with my best shot then…"

She began to dance and flap her wings as she shot a mass of flames towards Taven. "Fiery Dance!" She announced.

Taven put his hands up to his face and braced the attack, getting by with nothing but a few scrapes and mild burn marks.

"Heh…" Taven laughed a bit. "It's ironic. You may be the fire type, but you're _also_ the one who's about to get burned."

"Stone Edge!" He announced as a bunch of sharpened stones shot up from below Victoria, hitting her directly.

"I...knew it…" Victoria coughed as she fell to the ground.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: TAVEN**

"And Team Soulwind continues to dominate in this Festival!" Neron announced. "Is there anything that can stop them?"

"Well, our next matchup involves another member of Guards United, and they've been performing rather well so far." Rio said. "Can they beat Grass Flare and extended their lead along with Team Soulwind?"

"That's right!" Neron exclaimed. "Our next matchup is Guards United's Sayomi the Sylveon and Team Grass Flare's Sara the Fennekin!"

"Hmm…" Maki hummed as she had joined the commentators in their booth. "The clovers are telling me that this match….your stamina and will to fight is protected...Neither one of you shall fall via conventional means. Only through exiling your foe may you secure a victory."

"Alright…" Sara said as the two mercenaries took their positions on either side of Clover Field.

" _This_ time, I'm going to win. I'm not holding anything back!"

"That's some big talk, coming from a Mercenary in last place…" Sayomi said. "Guards United isn't just made up of any old guards you know...we're made up of the _best_ guards. And as a Sylveon, I am the _best_ guard of the _best_ province. Now sit tight while I give you a crash course in pain!"

 **SAYOMI VS SARA**

Sayomi began to make her eyes glow as she gave Sara a sweet look. "But, you don't really want to hit me…" She said as Sara stared into the Baby-Doll Eyes attack.

"Alright then…" Sara said. "Hypnosis!" She announced as she shot a hypnotic beam towards Sayomi, who quickly dodged it.

"Sorry, but you'll have to be just a _tad_ faster than that." Sayomi said. "Disarming Voice!" She announced as she shouted a cute shout towards Sara, who braved the attack with next to no damage done.

"The only thing you're accomplishing is making me annoyed…" Sara grunted. "Hypnosis!" She announced again as she shot another hypnotic beam, which Sayomi dodged again.

"Did you not listen to what I said the first time?" Sayomi asked, shaking her head. "Fairy types are among the most long lived of the types next to Dragon and Ghost you know….we _do_ have a certain knowledge that others lack…"

She aimed towards Sara.

"Sand Attack!" She announced as she kicked up sand in Sara's direction. The Fennekin quickly moved out of the way.

"There, how is _that_?" Sara growled.

"A little slow because you were talking…" Sayomi mumbled.

"Argh...Fire Spin!" Sara shouted as she shot a Fire Spin attack towards Sayomi.

Although it barely did any physical damage to Sayomi, the attack still trapped her in the vortex of flames.

"Oh, I see…" Sayomi said.

"Now you can't avoid my Hypnosis!" Sara boasted.

"Alright then…" Sayomi, cloaked in the Fire Spin, began to walk up towards Sara before breaking into a run.

"Last Resort!" She announced as she slammed her body towards Sara.

Sara smirked. "Typical Fairy arrogance." She said as she quickly ducked under the attack as Sayomi left the ring herself.

"Did you really think that I was _that_ inexperienced?"

"HOLY MOTHER OF MEW WE HAVE AN UPSET!" Neron exclaimed. "Team Grass Flare with their first win of the festival and Guards United with their first loss!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SARA**

"Holy crap, Conlan, did you _see_ that?" Rudo asked excitedly. "An E Rank Mercenary just defeated an experienced guard! This is what makes the Merc Madness Festival so amazing, I think! The fact that you never know _who's_ going to surprise you!"

"Yeah." Conlan agreed as he looked at the matchup schedule.

"Skullblasterz is up next…" He said. Rudo frowned.

" _Them?_ "

"Yeah. They're going up against the Leafguard League."

Rudo sighed. "Oh, why? Leafguard League only has 5 points, and that's from a tie that they forced by dodging attacks!"

"You sound a little _extra_ upset about this matchup…" Conlan said.

"I might have…" Rudo looked away guiltily. "I might have betted some poke against them...I was mad and I couldn't help it!"

Conlan sighed. "Well, I bet on Team Horizon to win their race later today, so maybe if we _do_ lose the poke you bet, I think I'll be able to make it back with my own."

"Next up!" Rio announced. "We have, from the Grass Province's very own Leafguard League, their leader! General Tsutsugi the Tsareena!"

"And her opponent!" Neron announced. "From Team Skullblasterz, Sheila the Sceptile!"

Tsutsugi and Sheila took their places on either side of the arena.

"It appears to me that the clovers are granting surefire hits on the foe you both see before you." Maki announced. "Attempting to flee from battle will result in meaningless failure on your end. You must stand your ground and fight."

"It appears that I have been cast against a fellow Grass type." Tsutsugi said. "Come then...show me your fighting style, but General Tsutsugi does not go down easily!"

"We'll see about that." Sheila gave a malicious grin. "I'm _very_ good at cutting weeds down."

 **TSUTSUGI VS SHEILA**

"Let's end this right away!" Sheila said as she slammed into Tsutsugi with her crossed arms. "X-Scissor!"

Tsutsugi brought her arms up to meet the attack. "Nice try." She said. "But i've seen that attack countless times before." She then lifted herself into the air from Sheila's arms and began her descent with a leg stretched out towards Sheila. "Acrobatics!" Tsutsugi announced as she slammed into her opponent.

"And that's all too common in _my_ neck of the woods." Sheila responded as she grabbed Tsutsugi's leg before the Tsareena could jump away. "Dual Chop!" Sheila announced as she brought both her arms up and gave Tsutsugi two slashes, which the Tsareena used as an opportunity to break free and jump into the air again.

"And, High Jump Kick!" She announced as she descended back down into Sheila, who took the attack to the chest before grabbing Tsutsugi's leg again.

"And, _Slam_!" Sheila announced as she slammed Tsutsugi down against the grass.

"Ugh…" Tsutsugi grunted.

"No!" Rudo exclaimed as she stood up.

"It's not over yet." Conlan assured her as he pointed to Tsutsugi standing back up.

"Grass Whistle!" Tsutsugi announced as a soothing melody began to emanate from her hair.

"Oh...fuck you…" Sheila yawned as she fell asleep.

Tsutsugi walked up to Sheila.

"Stomp!" She announced as she stomped down on the sleeping Sceptile, kicking her a little bit towards the arena.

"Stomp!" Tsutsugi announced again as she repeated her action, kicking Sheila even closer to the edge.

"Hurngh…" Sheila finally managed to wake up. "X-Scissor!" She announced from down low as she sliced at Tsutsugi's feet, knocking her down on the clovers with another loud thud.

"Eheh…" Tsutsugi laughed from the ground.

"Grass Whistle…" She smiled as the same tune began to lull Sheila back to sleep.

Tsutsugi stood up.

"Acrobatics!" She announced as she leapt onto Sheila with a kick. Sheila was now very close to the edge of the arena.

"Can Sheila wake up again?" Neron wondered aloud.

"It doesn't look like it so far…" Rio gave his opinion. "Can Tsutsugi finally end it here?"

"Stomp!" Tsutsugi announced as she brought her foot down, hitting Sheila on the back, but not pushing her any further.

"Come on, Tsutsugi…" Rudo was fidgeting in her seat. "Sheila's not waking up yet, just Stomp her out of the arena…"

"Stomp!" Tsutsugi announced once more.

"Heh." Sheila, who had been faking being asleep for a while now, grabbed Tsutsugi by the foot and tossed her out of bounds.

The crowd gave a gasp as Tsutsugi landed on the hard dirt with a thud.

Sheila stood up and rose her arms in victory.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SHEILA**

"Noooo…" Rudo slumped down into her seat. "That was so unfair! She was totally faking!"

"While it's...unorthodox…" Conlan said. "There isn't anything in the rules specifically against it."

Rudo gave a growl. "Them winning a match should be against the rules…" She mumbled.

Conlan nodded in agreement.

"Next up…" Neron announced. "We have Team Attract's Lupe the Lilligant, taking on the leader of the Royal Rank Mercenary Band, Team Aspect, Theobold the Turtonator!"

"Hmm…" Maki said as the mercenaries took their place on either side of the arena.

"The clovers once again are protecting the stamina and will to fight of both mercenaries...It appears this will be a test of whomever can exile their foe from the arena again."

"I thought the clovers had eight options…" Rudo whispered to Conlan, who shrugged.

"So did I." He responded.

"Let's make this match quick." Theobold grunted. "Bai will be furious if the leader of Team Aspect does not end his fight immediately."

"Oh, my…" Lupe brought her leaf up to her mouth. "I hope you aren't assuming that you've already won, honey. I may look dainty, but I assure you I have some tricks up my sleeves."

 **LUPE VS THEOBOLD**

"Heehee…" Lupe winked at Theobold. "Now be a doll, take my Attract, and walk yourself home, hmm?"

"O-okay…" Theobold said blushing as he walked off.

One of the lights over in the Festival Plaza fell over.

"You think that was Bai?" Conlan asked Rudo.

"..."

"What?"

"If you're ever up against one of those pokemon, you better _not_ get Attracted like that. Otherwise, you'll have to deal with worse than a streetlight falling over."

"Okay...Noted…" Conlan said as the two of them turned to see Lupe celebrating her victory.

 **BATTLE? OVER! WINNER: LUPE**

"Next up…" Neron announced. "He's the leader of Team Discharge...Galvin the Galvantula!"

"And his opponent, the second in command of Team Kirei…" Rio added. "Gavin the Granbull!"

"Time to squash a bug." Gavin punched his palm as he and Galvin stood on opposite ends of the arena.

"Spiders aren't bugs actually." Galvin said. "Not scientifically anyway. Arachnids are different altogether. But I suppose being a Fairy, you don't care about anything that isn't your own type."

"Oh, I care enough to show off how superior we are against you." Gavin grunted.

"Then you'll be disappointed." Galvin prepared for battle.

"Hmm…." Maki hummed. "The clovers tell me that...they are levelling the playing field. For this match, no type will be a surefire answer to your foe's defeat. Super effective attacks will only do neutral damage for this fight."

"Crap.." Both mercenaries muttered as they readjusted their movesets.

"And...Begin!" Maki announced.

 **GALVIN VS GAVIN**

"Let's start this off with a Discharge then!" Galvin announced as he shot haywire electricity everywhere.

Gavin took the attack rather well, only accumulating a few bruises.

"You dare ruin my perfect fur coat?" Gavin asked offended, as he began to charge down Galvin. "Play Rough!" He announced as he leapt for the Galvantula.

The EleSpider pokemon rushed under the Granbull while he was in the air, and Gavin landed on the ground with a thud.

"Poison Jab!" Galvin announced as he shot a spider leg towards Gavin.

The Granbull caught the attack before it could hit him.

"Oh, status conditions, huh, is that it?" He asked, his eyes widening. "Fire Fang!" He announced as he bit down.

"Gahhh!" Galvin wailed out in pain.

"Poison Jab!" He announced as he thrusted his leg towards Gavin's chest.

"Gahhh!" the Granbull staggered back and looked at his chest.

"Oooh...It looks like that attack was _extra_ poisonous!" Neron said. "How will Gavin react?"

"Heh." Gavin laughed.

"Heh...heh...hahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" He looked at Galvin.

"Oh, you are _in for it_ now!" He said as he rushed up towards the Galvantula at an incredibly fast speed. "Facade!" He announced as he threw a punch, which Galvin just barely managed to dodge.

"Discharge!" Galvin announced as he shot electricity out all over the place again.

Gavin expertly dodged all of the bolts of electricity as though it was child's play to him.

"Ready for another Facade?" He asked as he swung down, smashing Galvin so hard into the ground that a cloud of dust arose from the force.

"Galvin is unable to battle…" Maki said. "The clovers have declared Gavin the winner of the match."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: GAVIN**

"You know… the first few battles were fun to watch…" Rudo said. "But ever since the Skullblasterz match, I've noticed that the team I personally have been rooting against always wins…"

"Well, Team TMNT is up next…" Conlan said looking at the schedule.

"Their up against Team Steel Heart."

"And it looks like it'll continue…" Rudo sighed.

"Well, let's just watch and see. And remember, the only Grass Province event we _really_ need to care about is Rose's race."

"Right." Rudo nodded.

"And our penultimate Sparring Match for Clover Field!" Neron announced. "He's the heaviest hitter of Team TMNT, Nid the Nidoking!"

"And facing him is the Leader of Team Steel Heart!" Rio continued. "Kordao the Kommo-o!"

"Aw sick, I get to fight _you_?" Nid asked, excited. "Man, I don't even care if I lose, this'll be awesome training!"

"That's an admirable spirit to have." Kordao smiled. "I look forward to a good fight from you as well."

The two mercenaries took their places at the ends of the arena and Maki began to hum again.

"The clovers…" She said. "Have imparted onto me that both of the current contenders have been granted an ancient strength. For this battle of brawn, all not very effective attacks will instead do neutral damage. You cannot resist the might of your foe, so you must overpower them first."

 **NID VS KORDAO**

"We'll start this match off with a Sky Uppercut!" Kordao announced as he and Nid rushed at each other. His fist hit Nid square in the jaw.

"Allow me to counter that with a Megahorn!" Nid announced as he brought his horn down, slashing the top of Kordao's head.

"Rock Slide!" Kordao announced as he summoned a bunch of rocks that came tumbling down on Nid, who flinched as he endured the pain he wasn't used to from that kind of move.

"Clanging Scales!" Kordao continued as he rubbed the scales on his body creating a terrible noise for Nid to hear.

"Gaaaahhh!" Nid shook his head.

"Earthquake!" He shouted.

The ground shook, but because of the Grassy Terrain of the Clover Field Arena, Kordao didn't seem to feel much pain at all.

"Sky Uppercut once more!" Kordao announced as he jumped up and Nid only barely dodged his fist.

"Megahorn!" Nid retaliated, adding another slash to Kordao's body.

"Shadow Claw!" Kordao announced as he slashed across Nid's chest, knocking the Nidoking over.

Nid didn't get up.

"Nid is unable to battle." Maki announced. "The clovers have awarded Kordao this victory."

"Oh man…" Nid said as he regained consciousness. "That was _awesome_! I loved going toe to toe with you man!"

"Haha, same here." Kordao laughed with a smile. "I wish your team luck in future events."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: KORDAO**

"And now…" Rio announced. "We have our Final Clover Field Sparring Match!"

"Awww…." The crowd lamented.

"From Haywood's Legion…" Neron announced. "We have Accinto the Armaldo, facing off against Aramis, The Lone Mercenary!"

"Oooh!" Rudo sat up in her seat and tugged at Conlan's arm. "A warlord's soldier is fighting a Loner Mercenary!" She exclaimed. "I wonder if they'll be able to beat him…"

"Yeah…" Conlan agreed. "Should be an interesting match."

Accinto rose a claw up towards Aramis and gave him a slow, silent nod.

"Another 'mon of few words." Aramis noted, as he nodded back. "Let us fight fairly and honorably like mercenaries ought to."

"Indeed." Accinto agreed.

"The clovers tell me…" Maki hummed. "That any and all super effective moves will be granted the extra strength of being critical hits. Knowing your opponent and yourself will be your quickest key to victory in this match."

 **ACCINTO VS ARAMIS  
** "Iron Head!" Aramis announced immediately as he rushed towards Accinto.

The Armaldo swiftly leaned back to dodge the attack.

"Swords Dance!" He announced as he continued with what appeared to be a martial form, raising his attack.

"Iron Head!" Aramis announced again as he rushed for Accinto once more, this time hitting Accinto with such force that the Armaldo flew out of the arena and landed against the window of the commentators' booth.

"Whoa…" Rio said. "Armaldo anus…"

"Not bad…" Maki raised an eyebrow before Accinto dropped to the ground.

"Accinto and his butt are unable to battle." Maki announced. "Aramis is the winner."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: ARAMIS**

"That's all for our Sparring Matches…" Neron announced as Clover Field descended into the Grass Province Stadium, and a larger hole opened up as a great tree rose from the ground.

"Now it is time for the Grass Province Races!" Rio said.

"Go Rose!" Rudo cheered.

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Grass Province Mystery Dungeon Race Track(Towering Wood)(A 10F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Grass Province Races**

"Maki, would you please explain to us the Grass Province's Mystery Dungeon Race Track this year?" Rio asked.

"Of course." Maki said.

"Towering Wood is a very straightforward Mystery Dungeon, track wise anyways. The challenge comes in with the gimmick of the dungeon. Each and every floor of Towering Wood is only a single room, but each and every floor of Towering Wood is a Monster House, with pokemon that get stronger as you ascend the tree. Furthermore, the Dungeon Boss will be Rototilling, affecting the whole dungeon, until the first racer reaches him, so beware Grass Type Pokemon, for their attack power will be ever rising. Furthermore, just like Clover Field, in Towering Wood, Grassy Terrain is in constant effect. Also, a word of warning if I may. This Mystery Dungeon Race Track is the first of many where pokemon that do not share the province's type appear in the dungeon. The theme of this dungeon is Forest Wildlife, so you may expect to see Flying, Bug, and even some other types of Pokemon as well. One more thing, the Dungeon Boss, although not required to be fought to grab your flag, is incredibly violent and agitated, and will attack you on sight. Please be aware. With that all said, good luck to each and every one of you!"

The crowd cheered.

"When does Rose go?" Rudo asked Conlan, excitedly.

"Umm...Last." Conlan read the schedule. "She's in Racing Squad 4."

"Hrm…" Rudo crossed her arms. "Well, let's just hope your betting on Nezarix to win was a good idea for now." She huffed, before mumbling about how she wanted to see Rose compete.

"Alright…" Neron announced. "It's time to introduce our first Racing Squad!"

"There are 3 contestants on this Racing Squad." Rio said. "The first is the Leader of Team Horizon, the Royal Rank Mercenary Band of the Flying Province, Nezarix the Noivern!"

"Also joining this race…" Neron continued. "Is the Leader of the E Rank Ghost Province Team, Fortune's Four….Fortune the Froslass!"

"And finally…" Rio said. "Is Team Revenant's Lily the Litwick!"

Conlan looked at Rudo proudly. "I think we're earning that poke back." He said.

 **NEZARIX V FORTUNE V LILY**

 **1F(MONSTER HOUSE!)**

As the racers entered the Mystery Dungeon, a bunch of larval bug pokemon fell from the ceiling of the floor.

"Tailwind." Nezarix announced as a gust of wind began to blow behind him, and he zoomed up the stairs to the next floor.

"Ah-" Fortune began to follow after him and a brisk pace, though not nearly as fast.

"Hngh…" Lily crept along the dungeon floor, casting Fire Spin attacks to keep away any of the Bug types that got close.

 **2F(MONSTER HOUSE!)**

As Fortune reached 2F, Nezarix was already leaving the floor.

The various small Grass types turned to face Fortune.

"E-excuse me…" She announced as she attempted to glide past them, before being stopped in her tracks by a Rattata and a Bidoof.

"Pardon…" She whispered as she ghosted through them and up the stairs to the next floor."

A few minutes after she left, Lily arrived on the floor.

"Maybe I shouldn't race in dungeons this big…" The Litwick said to herself as she made her way through the second floor.

 **10F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

As Nezarix zipped up into the final room, the Giant Tapu Bulu Dungeon Boss turned to face him, and attacked with a Nature's Madness.

Nezarix felt the attack graze his wing, but fought through the pain and quickly picked up Team Horizon's Flag.

"And Nezarix with the win for his team!" Neron announced.

"Fortune seems to be nearing the final Monster House of the dungeon, as well!" Rio exclaimed. "While Lily is…"

 **4F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

"Ughh…" Lily pushed forwards through the defeated Grass-types. "Why does this take so long?"

 **9F(MONSTER HOUSE)  
** Fortune looked on as an Ambipom, a Sceptile, an Exeggutor, a Talonflame, a Toucannon, a Tsareena, a Tropius, and a Forretress all dropped down from the floor ceiling.

"D-Double Team." She announced as she made clones of herself and began to glide through the room. The Talonflame attempted to use a Flame Charge on her, but hit one of her clones instead.

"Phew…" She sighed as she ascended up the stairs to the final room.

 **6F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

A Dartrix, a Decidueye, a Noctowl, a Swellow, a Fletchinder, a Steenee, a Mankey, and a Primeape all jumped down from the floor's ceiling to surround Lily.

The Decidueye launched a Spirit Shackle at the Litwick.

Lily countered with an Inferno, causing a few of the pokemon to back up out of her way as she headed to the next floor.

 **10F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

The Giant Tapu Bulu turned to attack Fortune with a Nature's Madness attack, which Fortune endures before gliding past the Dungeon Boss and grabbing Fortune's Four's Flag.

"And Fortune has completed the Mystery Dungeon!" Neron exclaimed. "We're now only waiting on Lily! Can she make it through? Or will the Monster Houses prove too much for her?"

 **8F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

"Oh my Arceus this is a nightmare…" Lily panted as she reached 8F of the Mystery Dungeon Race Track. She didn't have time to rest however, as a Combee, a Vespiquen, a Pidgeot, a Staraptor, an Aipom, a Heracross, a Grovyle, and a Trumbeak all dropped down from the ceiling of the floor.

The Grovyle attempted a Pursuit attack, but Lily trapped it in a Fire Spin, and as each pokemon came up to attack Lily, she trapped them all in Fire Spin attacks as she made her way up the dungeon.

 **10F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

The Giant Tapu Bulu immediately rushed towards Lily, attempting to attack with another Nature's Madness, and Lily trapped the Dungeon Boss in one of her Fire Spin attacks as well, before waddling over and grabbing Team Revenant's Flag.

 **RACE END**

"Yes!" Rudo cheered. "We didn't actually lose any money after all!"

"Yeah." Conlan agreed. "That would have sucked."

"Who's next?" Rudo asked as she pointed to his schedule.

"Um…" Conlan looked at it. "It says...Team Ebonshade, Team Azure, Team SONA, and Team Gentilhomme."

"Hm…" Rudo thought about it. "I guess I'm not particularly rooting for any of them...but it'd be cool to see SONA beat the other three teams. They all have 20 points each after all."

"I don't think SONA is quite able to do that…" Conlan responded. "But I guess I'll root with you."

"Our next race…" Neron announced. "Is Team Ebonshade's very own leader, Saveena the Scyther! We also have Team Azure's Ceila the Crobat!"

"And from Team SONA, we have Nilsine the Nidoqueen!" Rio continued. "And finally, rounding out this 4-Pokemon Racing Squad we have Team Gentilhomme's Pascual the Passimian!"

 **SAVEENA V CEILA V NILSINE V PASCUAL**

 **1F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

The larval Bug Pokemon all dropped from the ceiling of the dungeon floor once more.

Both Saveena and Ceila immediately used Tailwind as they rushed up towards the next floor, though Ceila had a small lead.

Nilsine and Pascual were left behind on 1F.

"Well, I've got to bounce." Pascual winked as he bounded towards the staircase.

"Rock Slide!" Nilsine announced as she summoned a large amount of rocks to squash all the larval bugs in the room before heading towards 2F herself.

 **5F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

"Get back here!" Saveena yelled as she chased after Ceila, as a Rowlet, a Hoothoot, a Exeggcute, a Pidgeotto, a Staravia, a Bounsweet, a Lurantis, and a Pineco all dropped down to form the 5F Monster House.

"Heat Wave!" Ceila called back as she shot a Heat Wave at all the pokemon behind her, Saveena included.

Most of the Dungeon Pokemon fainted, though the Pidgeotto and Staravia stayed just barely conscious.

Saveena quickly got up from the ground with a snarl. "Air Slash!" She yelled as she shot an attack towards Ceila. The Air Slash hit the Crobat square in the face, causing her to flinch as Saveena quickly rushed up to take a small lead.

"Oh no you don't!" Ceila said as she shook out of her stupor and rushed up the stairs after her overtaker.

 **7F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

"Almost got you…" Ceila mumbled as she entered 7F almost immediately after Saveena did so, and a Butterfree, a Beedrill, a Combee, a Mothim, a Wormadam(Grass), a Kricketune, and a Passimian all jumped down from the dungeon floor's ceiling.

"Cross Poison!" Ceila announced as she went for Saveena's back.

"Nice try…" Saveena dodged the Cross Poison and Ceila instead hit the ground, allowing Saveena to extend her lead.

"I'll see you at the finish!" the Scyther called as she rushed up the staircase.

 **3F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

"Phew…" Pascual said as he finished off the last of the pokemon in the Monster House with a Brutal Swing attack.

He turned to go up the staircase and noticed that Nilsine had snuck ahead of him while he was fighting.

"Oh, now that is rude of you…" He said as he began to chase after her.

"I don't appreciate being followed…" Nilsine replied to him. "Perhaps you're the rude one in this situation…"

 **10F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

"Nature's Madness!" The Giant Tapu Bulu announced as it attacked Saveena, who was the first one up the stairs, causing her to crash into the wall of the dungeon as Ceila reached the same floor.

The Tapu Bulu turned to face Ceila.

"Heat Wave!" Ceila announced as she attempted another Heat Wave, only to miss both of her targets.

"Hrn…." The Tapu Bulu said. "Zen Headbutt!" It announced as it charged towards Ceila, who quickly flew out of the way to avoid the attack as Saveena got up again.

Saveena quickly rushed forward and grabbed Team Ebonshade's Flag. She gave Ceila a smug look before leaving the Mystery Dungeon.

Ceila, upon realizing that there was no reason to stay back, rushed to grab Team Azure's Flag.

As she left the Mystery Dungeon, both Pascual and Nilsine entered the Dungeon Boss Room in a dead heat.

"Nature's Madness!" The Tapu Bulu announced as he rushed towards Pascual, who easily avoided the attack.

"I bid you farewell!" He announced as he headed towards Team Gentilhomme's Flag.

"Oh no you don't!" Nilsine said. "Body Slam!" She lunged for Pascual, knocking him to the dungeon wall. He tried to get up, but couldn't due to paralysis.

"Hahah!" Nilsine grabbed for Team SONA's Flag.

"Zen Headbutt!" The Tapu Bulu announced as it rammed into Nilsine, dealing enough damage to force her evacuation.

Pascual clenched his fist as he attempted to reach for Gentilhomme's flag again, but he was still suffering from the paralysis effects.

"Zen...Headbutt!" The Tapu Bulu stated once more as it charged at Pascual.

Upon contact, Pascual was also evacuated from the Mystery Dungeon.

 **RACE END**

"Well…" Conlan said as he looked over at a jaw-dropped Rudo. "I certainly didn't expect any of that…"

"That...was…. _awesome_!" Rudo jumped up in her seat. "Who's next?"

"Our next racers…" Rio announced. "Are, from Team Obsidian...Bonnie the Flaafy, and from Team Sniper we have Dornel the Drapion!"

"Finally," Neron continued. "From Team Celsius, we have Noria the Ninetails!"

 **BONNIE V DORNEL V NORIA  
1F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

Once again, the small larvae Bug Pokemon all dropped down in the 1F Monster House that the racers had entered.

Noria paid none of them any attention and simply sprinted through the floor.

Dornel gave Bonnie a look of distrust.

"Dig." He announced, before burrowing up towards the staircase and leaving the floor.

"As long as it's not on me." Bonnie shrugged as she followed after the other racers.

 **7F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

As Noria reached 7F, a Butterfree, a Beedrill, a Combee, a Mothim, a Wormadam(Grass), a Kricketune, and a Passimian all jumped down from the dungeon floor's ceiling to form the Monster House.

"Heat Wave!" Noria announced as she headed through the floor, fainting all of the Bug type pokemon, and burning the Passimian, who later succumbed to the burn and fainted as well.

 **10F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

"Nature's Madness!" The Tapu Bulu announced as it attacked Noria when she reached the top floor. Noria ducked under the attack and quickly pounced on Team Celsius's Flag.

 **8F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

"Whew…." Dornel sighed as the last pokemon, a Staraptor, fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Urgh…" Bonnie was climbing up the steps to the same floor.

Dornel quickly scurried up before Bonnie had a chance to see him.

 **10F**

"Nature's Madness!" The Tapu Bulu announced as it rushed for Dornel.

"Cross Poison!" Dornel announced in retaliation, dealing critical x4 damage to the Grass/Fairy type pokemon, causing it to fall to the ground, motionless.

Bonnie arrived on the floor just in time to see Dornel grab Team Sniper's Flag. She looked at the Tapu Bulu, and then grabbed Team Obsidian's Flag herself.

 **RACE END**

"Oh, Arceus, _finally_ we're at Rose's race…" Rudo said. "Go Rose!" She cheered.

"And for our final Grass Province Race…" Rio stated. "We have...from Team Moonbrand...Rose the Roserade! From Team Aquarius….Koa the Tropius! And Finally...from The Twin Flames...Sirina the Salazzle!"

 **ROSE V KOA V SIRINA  
1F(MONSTER HOUSE)**

Sirina wasted no time at all and immediately rushed up the staircase to the next floor, leaving Rose and Koa behind.

Rose also began to run right through, up towards the next floor, and Koa slowly flew after her.

 **10F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

As Sirina scurried into the Dungeon Boss Room, the Tapu Bulu immediately rushed towards her in a Nature's Madness attack, scraping her arm as she avoided it.

"Sludge Wave!" She announced as she slowly made her way towards The Twin Flames' Flag.

The attack hit the Tapu Bulu and caused him to faint as he fell to the ground of the dungeon floor.

"Consider it a gift of good will, Moonbrand." Sirina said as she grabbed her Flag. "Just this once, as thanks for ridding my province of those thieves." And with that, she exited the Mystery Dungeon.

A few moments later, Rose appeared, noticed the fainted Tapu Bulu, and rushed to grab Team Moonbrand's Flag.

"YES!" Rudo shouted from her seat. "We've got points now!" She cheered as Koa arrived and grabbed Team Aquarius's Flag as well.

 **RACE END**

* * *

 **UGM Update: Grass Province Events Have Ended, Now Calculating Team Placement:**

 **1st Place(30 points): Team Celsius, Team Soulwind, Team Ebonshade, The Twin Flames**

 **5th Place(26 points): Team Steel Heart, Team Azure**

 **7th Place(20 points): Team Horizon, Team Gentilhomme, Guards United, Team Attract, Aramis**

 **12th Place(16 points): Team Sniper, Team Kirei**

 **14th Place(15 points): Team Aspect**

 **15th Place(12 points): Team Revenant**

 **16th Place(10 points): Knights of The Round, Team Skullblasterz, Team Grass Flare**

 **19th Place(8 points): Team Aquarius**

 **20th Place(6 points): Team Moonbrand, Team Discharge, Haywood's Legion, Fortune's Four**

 **24th Place(5 points): Leafguard League**

 **25th Place(4 points): Team Obsidian**

 **26th Place(2 points): Team SONA**

 **Last Place(0 points): Team TMNT**

* * *

 **Life Day's Team Interaction Scene: Team Steel Heart(26), Team Ebonshade(30), and Team Gentilhomme(20)**

"Kordao." Gustavo, the Gallade leader of Team Gentilhomme said as he, accompanied by Hector the Hitmonlee, Thiago the Throh, and Pascual the Passimian all walked up to the Kommo-o leader of Team Steel Heart. "You don't mind if we share this table with you while we eat do you?"

"Not at all." Kordao replied. "Our methods may be different, but our teams' goals are the same."

"Yes…" Hashina, the Honchkrow Partner Pokemon of Team Steel Heart agreed. "We all want to see Cahir out of office."

"Did I hear that right?" Saveena, the leader of Team Ebonshade asked as she walked up to the table.

"Aren't you the Scyther that attacked that Team Azure member in the Grass Province Races?" A Luxray from Team Steel Heart asked.

"Yeah, that's her alright." Pascual answered.

"We don't like to associate with mercenaries who play that way." Gustavo said, his eyes narrowing.

"Gustavo, come now. All she's done is ask us a question." Kordao said. He turned to Saveena. "If you are wondering what we just said, it was that we wanted to see Cahir out of office."

"Though some of us have a more peaceful way of going about it than others." Hector the Hitmonlee mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kordao's eyes shifted towards Hector.

"Nothing." Hector replied.

"Well, I happen to support your goal." Saveena sat herself down at the table.

She looked over at Gustavo. " _Both_ your goals. As long as it results in Cahir's position going to someone more accepting of others, I'm happy with the work both of you teams are doing."

"Speaking of work…" The Luxray said as he turned towards a Nidoqueen next to him. "Come on, I'm up next, and then you're up on Destruction Day. Let's go over some battle strategies."

"Oh!" The Nidoqueen stopped stuffing her mouth with funnel cake and swallowed what she had already taken. "Right, yes of course! Right behind you, Lucien!"

"Honestly, Nirene...you could have at least saved some for the rest of us." Lucien noticed the empty tray.

"I already ate mine…" Nitro the Ninjask shrugged. "Why did you wait for so long?"

"Yo, Gustavo…" Hector said as Thiago and Pascual both began to leave. "We've got some training to do, let's go."

"Go ahead." Gustavo replied. "I'll catch up."

"Speaking of catching up…" Nitro looked at Saveena. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Oh, Farren's spending his time in the mirror maze. Gearia is training for later today, and Darron is…"

She looked back to where Darron was discreetly mapping out the entire Stoneshear Castle exterior. "Darron is just finishing up with his alone time." She said.

"Coolio." Nitro said. He turned to Kordao. "I've got to jet for a sec. I heard the Bug Province has a Bug Cuisine Booth here and it's been _forever_."

"Don't spend too much poke please!" Hashina called as Nitro left.

"I won't!" He called back.

"Gustavo…" Kordao said. "If there is nothing more for us to discuss, friend, perhaps you should be on your way."

"Why don't you come with me then?" Gustavo asked, his eyes still narrowed, suspicious of Saveena. "It's been years since I last saw you and your team, even longer since we've gotten to talk with just the two of us. Come on, let's head over to Ironside for a spell. The pool should be relatively free right now, and relaxation would do us both good."

Kordao sighed. "I can see you're still as stubborn and paranoid of others as ever." He said as he stood up. "Very well."

He turned to Hashina. "Pardon me, Hashina, but Gustavo and I will be heading to Ironside Resort for a small while. I will rejoin you at the Water Province Stadium."

"Yes, of course Leader." Hashina bowed slightly as Kordao and Gustavo slowly left for Ironside, leaving only Hashina and Saveena at the table.

"Are they out of earshot?" Hashina whispered.

Saveena held up a scythe for a while.

She turned back to Hashina. "Now they are. Now...let's talk assassination plans. Where and when do you want Cahir's head to fall off? Oh, and how? That's important in determining the price…"

Hashina made sure no one was watching, before whispering the details into Saveena's ear.

"Team Steel Heart thanks you for your cooperation." Hashina bowed.

Saveena gave a wicked grin. "You can thank me when the Conkeldurr is dead."

She got up and began to walk away. As she headed towards the Water Province Stadium, she noticed Semora far ahead of her heading in the same direction. "And you'll finally have to admit that I am better than you, Semora…" She cackled to herself.

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Water Province Sparring Arena(Seabreeze Stadium): Age Of Mew: Year 656: All Water Province Sparring Matches**

"Sit!" Bai the Bagon announced to Theobold as they found their seats. "Sit and think about what a pathetic match that was this morning! Garian must be disappointed terribly, and I _know_ my father won't like seeing you fail in such a flop-tacular way."

"I was hit by a powerful Attract attack…" Theobold mumbled.

"But you didn't need to _give up_." Bai snapped. "Now sit there, shut it, and watch the matches while you think of how you'll apologize to Doyle after he's done with his race."

"Welcome, all you pokemon!" Neron announced. "We're here in the Water Province Stadium, about to bring you the Water Province Sparring Matches, but first, to explain the Water Province Arena, let's hear it for Edlen the Empoleon!"

"Thank you, Neron." Edlen announced from the same commentators' booth. "This year, the Water Province has decided to create an arena that I like to call Seabreeze Stadium." He said as the large arena rose from under the stadium.

The arena was mostly just a bunch of seawater, but there were two small wooden rafts on either end of the ring, as well as, sailing in the center, an unmistakable Water Province Pirate Ship.

"As you can see, there is little land to battle on, so any pokemon not at home in the air or water will have to use the raft on their end of the arena to paddle to the Pirate Ship in the center. But that's not all there is to this arena…"

"So, tell us Edlen, what else is there?" Rio asked.

"Well, the name wasn't chosen by coincidence." Edlen said. "We've managed to created a contained Sea Breeze to waft through the arena on command. It's a special new type of weather that increases the power of Water and Flying type moves by 50%, and it prevents any other form of weather from taking effect, aside from Rain Dance.

Furthermore, after 14 minutes of sparring, if a victor has still not yet been decided, a fuse on the Pirate Ship in the center of the arena will be shot with a Flash Cannon by myself and will cause the ship to explode. Forcing both contestants into a draw.

As we are out on the ocean in this simulated arena, the Attack stat of all Water, Dark, and Fighting type pokemon is automatically increased by 1 stage.

Finally, and this is important...there is a 10% chance each match, that the Sea Breeze weather will malfunction and that instead, contestants will be forced to fight in a hurricane, where they will have to battle the strong winds as well as each other. It should be known that in hurricane weather, Flying type moves deal triple damage, but all other moves deal half their usual damage.

That is everything you need to know about Seabreeze Stadium. I wish all participating mercenaries the best of luck!"

"Thank you, Edlen!" Neron announced. "Now, get ready for the first match of the afternoon! It's Team Horizon's Faden the Feraligatr facing off against Team Sniper's Claudia the Clawitzer!"

"Ooh, this is a match that a few of our repeat visitors to Merc Madness must be dying to see. Claudia was only a Clauncher when she and Faden went claw to claw in Seaweed City Stadium last year for this same event, and although she put up a good fight, Faden was ultimately the winner. Now that she's evolved, can she make a comeback, or will history repeat itself?"

"I'll go with _comeback_." Claudia said as she took her place at the edge of the stadium.

"You wish, little girl." Faden responded as he took his own place. "My strength hasn't stagnated since that match. You better have trained extra hard if you want to stand a chance."

After Edlen gave the same sportsmanship speech, the match began.

 **FADEN VS CLAUDIA  
** _ **A Seabreeze is wafting through the Arena**_

"Time for a Crunch!" Faden announced as he swiftly swam through the water towards Claudia, biting down on her with incredible force.

"Gyaaaahhh!" Claudia wailed in pain.

"Whoa...Faden is _that_ strong?" Rudo asked Conlan from their seats.

"It doesn't help that this stadium seems to have been made specifically for pokemon like him…" Conlan answered. "But he _is_ a Royal Rank Mercenary, so it's entirely possible."

"Hngh…" Claudia aimed her launcher at Faden. "Aura Sphere!" She announced.

"Hurgghhh!" Faden took the attack from the front as it knocked him back a couple yards in the water.

"Arceus, _she's_ strong too?" Rudo asked.

"Well…" Conlan answered again. "She is a _W_ Rank Mercenary, which is the Rank right before Royal…"

"Sh!" Rudo shushed him. "I wanna watch!"

Conlan rolled his eyes and returned to watching the match.

Faden leapt out of the water and into the air as he turned his snout towards Claudia.

"I'll end this match the same way I ended it last year!" He announced. "Aerial Ace!"

He dove into the water and slashed past Claudia, knocking up out of the saltwater and onto the Pirate Ship, unconscious.

"Claudia is unable to battle!" Edlen announced. "Faden wins for Team Horizon!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: FADEN**

"OhmyArceus, Conlaaaan, I wanna see more fights like that!" Rudo shook Conlan's arm.

"Whoa, whoa, me too!" Conlan said as he freed his poor arm from the iron grip it really needed a break from. "Mind if we switch seats?"

"Sure, we can swtich." Rudo shrugged. "But we gotta do it quickly before the next match starts!"

As Conlan, glad that the arm that usually was grabbed would get some rest, sat down in Rudo's seat, Neron and Rio announced the next match.

"And now we have…" Rio announced. "From Fortune's Four...Favor the Floatzel!"

"And his opponent…" Neron continued. "From The Twin Flames...Sari the Salazzle!"

 **FAVOR VS SARI**

 _ **A Seabreeze is wafting through the Arena**_

"Aqua Jet!" Favor announced as he cloaked himself in water and jetted himself over the Pirate Ship towards Sari, halfway there, his water ran out and he crashed onto the ship, facefirst.

"Owww…." He groaned.

Sari quickly paddled her raft up to the Pirate Ship and jumped aboard just as Favor was beginning to stand up.

"Sludge Wave!" Sari announced as she pelted Favor with a Sludge Wave, knocking him back further on the ship.

"Hrngh.." Favor stood up and looked at Sari.

"Waterfall!" He announced as he rushed towards his opponent once more.

"Whew…" Sari said as she dodged the Waterfall attack. "And to think I was actually a little worried about your type!"

She shot another Sludge Wave towards Favor.

"Dig!" Favor announced as he dug down into the Pirate Ship to avoid the attack.

"Nasty Plot…." Sari mumbled as she used Nasty Plot while surveying the Pirate Ship for where Favor might surface.

He didn't.

"Um..what's going on?" Rudo asked.

"Oh no…" Edlen stood up. He leaned into the microphone. "Sari, this is important, you _need_ to leave the arena. That ship is about to blow!"

"But I don't want to lose!" Sari responded.

"Favor is unconscious, Sari!" Edlen replied. "I've got word from my Royal Mercenary that he's safe, but you need to leave!"

Without any more arguing, Sari quickly exited the arena, just in time before the Pirate Ship blew up.

 **BATTLE OVER! LOSER: FAVOR (WINNER: SARI)**

"Whoa!" Mandy exclaimed. "Boss, did you see how big that explosion was? It covered the whole arena!"

"Don't get excited over that, Mandy." Her boss replied. "That explosion wasn't a planned one. Edlen didn't execute it himself. It could have really hurt someone."

"But it didn't right?" Mandy asked. "Edlen said that his Royal Mercenary got Favor out of the arena."

"Yes." Her boss replied. "But there was always the possibility of the opposite."

"So…" Rio said. "While we wait for some repairs to the arena, why don't we announce our contenders for the next Sparring Match?"

"All right!" Neron said as he began to pump the energy of the crowd back up. "We've got Team TMNT's Macha the Machamp facing off against Team Grass Flare's Wes the Chespin!"

As the arena was declared fighting fit again, both mercenaries took their places and the match began.

 **MACHA VS WES  
** _ **A Seabreeze is wafting through the Arena**_

"Huphuphuphuphup!" Macha said as he swiftly paddled his raft towards the Pirate Ship.

"Hup...hup...hup…" Wes slowly did the same thing.

By the time that Wes reached the Pirate Ship, Macha was already on board, waiting for him.

"Sorry kid…" He said. "But my team needs points. Poison Jab!" He shot a punch towards the Chespin, who dodged the attack.

"Seed Bomb!" He said as he shot seeds towards Macha's face. Macha swallowed the attack.

"Let's try this again, kid…" Macha said. "Poison Jab!" He punched with a separate arm, hitting Wes square in the chest and knocking him back onto his raft.

"Seed Bomb!" He shot a Seed Bomb attack at Macha again.

"Dude…" Macha said after he ate the attack again. "Thanks for the grub, but come on...I'm getting kind of full here. I head three lunches already."

He jumped off the ship.

"Dynamic Punch!" He yelled as he aimed at Wes, and missed and fell into the water.

Wes turned around. "Poison Jab!" He announced as he attempted to use the attack against Macha, hitting one of his upper arms as the Machamp caught up to him.

"Submission!" Macha leapt onto Wes's raft, causing the whole thing to shatter as Wes leapt onto the Pirate Ship.

"Ugh…" Macha groaned.

"Pin Missile!" Wes said as he shot a flurry of pins towards Macha, who swam passed them and hoisted himself onto the ship.

"Dynamic Punch!" He announced again, smacking Wes in the head, causing the Chespin to spin around in confusion.

"Poison Jab!" Wes dizzily threw a punch that hit Macha right in his gut, leaving a poisoned wound.

"Ooooh…" Macha bowed over. "You are gonna pay for that! Dynamic Punch!" He swung…

…

And missed.

"Eventually…" Macha said. "You'll pay for that eventually."

"You can win this right now, Wes!" Sara called from her seat. "Just hit him with your next attack! No pressure or anything, but the ship is going to blow _right_ afterwards!"

"Seed Bomb!" Wes announced as he shot one last Seed Bomb at Macha.

*gulp*

"Thanks for the last meal, kid." Macha smiled. "And thanks for the points."

The ship blew up.

 **BATTLE OVER! MACHA AND WES DRAW**

"Thank Xerneas that's over." Gertrude the Gardevoir leader of Team Kirei said to her partner Gavin the Granbull. "Talk about a pitiful display."

"How is TMNT Rank A again?" Gavin asked with a laugh.

"Probably because they've only ever taken the childish jobs like locating items or escorting travelers through the Ember Wilds." Gertrude suggested.

"Well, they certainly won't improve if they keep doing what they're doing." Gavin said. "It's a shame they didn't include a Fairy type on their team."

"Too bad no self respecting Fairy type would even _join_ their team." Gertrude laughed, and Gavin joined in.

"And now it's time for our next match!" Neron announced. "We have Aramis the Aegislash facing off against Team Revenant's Noel the Gogoat!"

 **ARAMIS VS NOEL  
** _ **A Seabreeze is wafting through the Arena**_

As both mercenaries made their way onto the Pirate Ship in the center of the arena, Noel began the battle.

"Earthquake!" He announced as the entire Pirate Ship shook. Aramis used his shield as a way to keep balance during the attack and rushed towards Noel.

"Shadow Claw!" He announced as he slashed with his blade.

Noel caught the attack with his horns. "Horn Leech!" He announced as his horns began to glow and absorb Aramis's energy.

"Iron Head!" Aramis announced as he slammed his shield into Noel, causing the Gogoat to back up and flinch.

"And, Night Slash!" Aramis announced as he swung. Noel dodged the attack.

"Roar!" He announced with a large roar.

"No." Aramis stated.

He swung his blade once more. "Shadow Claw!"

The force from the attack was too much for Noel. He fell to the deck of the Pirate Ship.

"Noel is unable to battle." Edlen announced. "Aramis wins for...Aramis…"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: ARAMIS**

"And what a match that was!" Neron announced. "Now let's see our next two sparring mercenaries!"

"We have..in the West Corner...representing Team Skullblasterz...Lucy the Lucario!" Rio announced.

"Boo!" Rudo quietly said from her seat.

"Did you bet against them again?" Conlan asked.

"No...I learned my lesson the first time." She sighed. "But I just _really_ don't like them. I mean, you don't trade and drop mercenaries like they're some sort of collectible card game! That's just despicable and I can't believe that they haven't been stripped of their official status because of it."

"Is there a rule against trading and dropping mercenaries?" Conlan asked. "Not that I plan to of course, just curious."

"Well...it's not a rule exactly…" Rudo said. "It's more like table manners? You know how there's that sign in restaurants that say 'We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone'? It's kind of like that, if a Mercenary Band is reported to trade or drop mercenaries enough, it's up to their Province Representative's discretion of whether they should be stripped of official status or not. Sometimes, but only very rarely, there will be a Mercenary Band that drops pokemon in order to kill them. Those bands are brought before the entire UGM and Branded before being exiled to one of the prisons in their home province."

"Ah, okay, I think I get it now." Conlan nodded.

"And facing off against Lucy, in the East Corner…" Neron continued the announcement.

"Is Haywood's Legion's Hidella the Heliolisk!"

"A Normal type _and_ an Electric type?" Lucy asked Hidella. "Talk about an easy win for me!"

"Hmph." Hidella humphed. "I've waged conquests on foes more fearsome than you before. I am not worried."

 **LUCY VS HIDELLA  
A Seabreeze is wafting through the Arena**

"I'm no fool." Hidella said as she began with an Eerie Impulse attack, lowering Lucy's special attack power. "I know what's next."

"Only until you get up close enough that I can destroy you in one hit." Lucy snarled. She aimed towards Hidella. "Aura Sphere!"

The attack hit the Helioptile head on.  
"Oooh…" Neron announced. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Hrngh…" Hidella kept paddling her raft through the water and leapt onto the Pirate Ship.

"Parabolic Charge!" She announced as she aimed the attack towards Lucy while she grabbed onto the mast of the Pirate Ship.

"Grnghh…" Lucy took the attack and Hidella's wounds from the Aura Sphere began to start recovering.

"Extremespeed!" Lucy rushed at Hidella, slamming the Heliolisk down onto the deck of the Pirate Ship.

"Hngh…" Hidella wiggled out from under Lucy.

"Parabolic Charge!" She announced again as she restored even more of her own health by replacing it with Lucy's own energy.

"Heh…" Lucy stood up and summoned a large bone of energy. "Bone Rush!" She announced as she swung towards Hidella. Knocking the Heliolisk off of the Pirate Ship and onto the raft that Lucy had used.

Hidella couldn't get up in time.

"Hidella is unable to battle." Edlen announced. "Lucy the Lucario wins for Team Skullblasterz."

"I want our team to go against them at some point so we can wipe that smirk off of their faces…" Rudo said to Conlan as they looked over at Mak and Mary who had incredibly smug grins on in their seats across the stadium.

"Me too." Conlan said. "I can't stand personalities like the ones that they have…"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: LUCY**

"Our next match…" Neron announced. "Is Team Attract's Selena the Steenee!"

"Facing off against Team SONA's Oliana the Oranguru!" Rio continued.

"You can do it Selena!" Lupe the Lilligant cheered. "Even if using Attract isn't an option, you've still got the moves you need to win! Make us proud!"

Loliana the Lopunny nodded from beside her Partner Pokemon. "Selena, you may be new, but I saw how you fought back when we picked you up from Rosethorn City last month. Your opponent has nothing on you!"  
"I'll give it my all!" Selena waved back to her team.

"Oliana, we need points!" Star the Staraptor called out. "Don't let TMNT pull ahead of us! Keep them in last place!"

"I intend to do just that." Oliana said as she turned towards Selena. "And no teenager is going to stop me.'

Selena puffed her face. "Well, maybe you're too old of a lady to be sparring someone as fit as me!" Selena announced.

After Edlen's speech, the battle began.

 **SELENA VS OLIANA  
** _ **A Seabreeze is wafting through the Arena**_

"Hup!" Selena puffed as she flipped onto the Pirate Ship.

"Grass Knot!" She aimed at Oliana on her raft.

Immediately grass tendrils shot out of the water and trapped Oliana as her raft sank into the Arena.

"Hrngh…" Oliana attempted to break free of the Grass Knot attack.

"Trick Room!" She announced as a strange barrier began to encompass the arena.

The Oranguru smirked as Selena realized how slow she had become.

Oliana broke free of the Grass Knot and jumped onto the Pirate Ship herself.

"Calm Mind…" She said as she rested on the deck, boosting her stats.

"Payback!" Selena announced as she went to smack Oliana, causing the Oranguru to be shot across the deck of the Pirate Ship.

Oliana stood up and stretched her neck before holding out her fan of leaves towards Selena.

"Stored Power!" She announced as she shot a wave of cosmic energy towards the Steenee, knocking her against the bow of the Pirate Ship.

"Hmph!" Selena swiped with her leg. "Payback!" She chirped. As her leg made contact with Oliana, the Oranguru was sent flying out of the Arena, and landed unconscious on solid ground.

"Oliana is no longer able to battle, and out of bounds." Edlen announced. "Selena the Steenee wins for Team Attract!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SELENA**

"Hey Rudo.." Conlan said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Semora's up."

" _Ooooh!_ " Rudo shifted in her seat. "Who is she up against?"

"We're up against Team Azure again." Conlan read the schedule.

"Well then let's hope it's not that Crobat…" Rudo replied.

"And for our next match…" Neron announced. "It's Team Azure's Duman the Dusknoir facing off against Team Moonbrand's Semora the Sceptile!"

"Team Moonbrand lost against Team Azure yesterday during the Ground Province Sparring Matches." Rio said. "Let's see if they can even the score today."

 **DUMAN VS SEMORA**

 _ **A Seabreeze is wafting through the Arena**_

"Night Slash!" Semora announced as the two mercenaries met on board the Pirate Ship.

As her blade made contact with Duman, he quickly coiled back in pain.

"I'm not that idiot your Leader had to fight yesterday." Semora said as she landed across the deck.

Duman looked up and rushed towards her with an Ice Punch, which Semora dodged by ducking under her Dusknoir opponent and turning to attack his backside with another Night Slash attack.

Duman quickly rose above Semora's attack.

"Pain Split." He announced as Semora fell to a knee and part of the wound Duman received from Semora's Night Slash healed.

"Leaf Tornado!" Semora announced as a bunch of leaves blew in towards Duman who glided around them to face Semora again.

He attacked with a Fire Punch towards Semora, who dodged the attack by leaping over Duman and attacking him from above with a Night Slash, causing the Dusknoir to fall onto the deck of the ship.

Semora waited for a moment, before nodding.

"Duman is unable to continue battling." Edlen announced. "Semora the Sceptile wins for Team Moonbrand!"

"YES!" Rudo shouted as she stood in her seat.  
Conlan laughed at her excitement, before turning towards the Arena.

"Great job, Semora!" He called. "I knew we could count on you!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SEMORA**

"And now…" Rio said. "Our final Sparring Match in Seabreeze Stadium."

"It's Team Aquarius's Hunter the Dewott facing off against Team Obsidian's Flo the Carracosta!" Neron announced, excitedly.

As both mercenaries took their places on their respective sides of the arena, the match began.

 **HUNTER VS FLO  
** _ **A Seabreeze is wafting through the Arena**_

"Water Pulse!" Hunter announced immediately as he shot an orb of water over the ship towards Flo, who easily dodged the attack.

"Attract…" She winked at Hunter. "If Theobold can do it, I'm sure it'll be fine if you just let me have this win too. My team could use the points after all, right?"

"N-no, I'm not going to leave the Arena." Hunter said, blushing. "Water Pulse!" He shot another Water Pulse attack towards Flo, knocking her towards the edge of the Arena and spinning her around so much that she lost her sense of direction.

"E-Earthquake!" Flo announced as the entire Arena began to shake and waves began to rise and splash all over the place. The statue on the head of the Pirate Ship fell off due to the attack and clonked Flo on the head.

"Owwww…" She brought her fins up.

"Water Pulse!" Hunter threw a Water Pulse which Flo managed to avoid.

"Aqua Jet!" She said as she zipped towards Hunter, gently knocking him back a small amount.

"Revenge!" Hunter countered as he brought a fist up to attack Flo, knocking her out of the Arena.

"Flo is out of bounds!" Edlen announced. "Hunter the Dewott wins for Team Aquarius!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: HUNTER**

"And that's all of the Water Province Sparring Matches." Rio said. "We'll take a short intermission and then begin the Water Province Races!"

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Water Province Mystery Dungeon Race Track(Aqua Land)(A B9F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Water Province Races**

"Alright Edlen!" Neron exclaimed. "Let's hear all the details about this year's Water Province Mystery Dungeon Race Track!"

"Well, there isn't much this time, actually." Edlen announced. "The track is based off of a sunken ship, and the Dungeon Boss is a Jellicent that no one specifically _needs_ to fight in order to get their flags. The pokemon you'll find in the dungeon are those you might find on a beach in the earlier floors, but become more sea dwelling and deep sea dwelling as you descend towards the Dungeon Boss room where the Jellicent awaits. Oh, I do suppose I should mention that the Jellicent is a _male_ Jellicent, so any male pokemon that might know attract, I've saved you a turn of disappointment. That's really are there is to this dungeon. It's nice and straightforward."

"Come on Edlen…" Rio said. "What's the part your not telling us?"

"I've already said everything that the racers need to know." Edlen replied. "The Mystery Dungeon is based off of a sunken ship."

He turned towards all the pokemon lined up to race.  
"Good luck to all of you." He finished.

"Well then!" Neron exclaimed. "If that's all everyone needs to know...Let's announce our first group of racers!"

"From Team Steel Heart…" Rio announced. "We have Lucien the Luxray!"

"From Team Gentilhomme…" Neron said. "We have Juan-Pablo the Jolteon!"

"And from Guards United…" Rio finished up. "We have Porter the Poliwrath!"

After Edlen gave the customary sportsmanship speech, the race began.

 **LUCIEN V JUAN-PABLO V PORTER**

 **B1F**

"I'm not staying on _this_ floor…" Juan-Pablo said as he took off using Agility towards the western end of the floor.

"Double Team!" Lucien said as he began to clone himself and headed to the eastern end of the floor, where he located the staircase.

"Gah!" Porter heard Juan-Pablo returning from the west at a rapid pace and turned to head down the staircase to the east as well.

 **B2F**

"Whew…" Juan-Pablo said as he entered B2F. "Too many Sandygast…" He panted.

He looked up and saw that Lucien had rushed to the northern end of the floor while Porter had taken the path to the southeastern end.

Juan-Pablo followed down Lucien's trail only to see the Luxray run by him.

He turned around and froze.

"Dugtrio!" He screamed as he saw the Dugtrio rushing towards him.

"Earthquake!" The Dugtrio announced as the entire room shook and Juan-Pablo fainted, causing his evacuation.

 **B3F**

"Finally, we're starting to get into the water…" Porter said, relieved as Lucien caught up with him on B3F's main room. There were two exits, one to the south, and one to the east.

"Wild Charge!" Lucien announced as he charged towards Porter, his body cloaked in electricity.

"Mother of Manaphy, that hurts…" Porter curled up in pain.

He looked up at Lucien. "Take the lead if you want it so badly, argh…"

He stood up slowly and walked towards the east exit.

Lucien headed towards the south.

 **B4F**

Lucien looked around the dungeon. The water was up to his knees now, and the wild pokemon were practically all aquatic.

"Aqua Jet!" A Relicanth announced from under the water as it rushed towards Lucien, who easily avoided the attack without any problems and headed towards the staircase leading to B5F just as Porter arrived on the floor.

"Ahh…" He said as he felt the water at his knees. "That's better…"

"Aqua Jet!" The Relicanth from earlier rushed towards Porter.

"Oh, please!" Porter took the Aqua Jet and healed his wounds before continuing on through the Mystery Dungeon.

 **B5F**

"Warning…" Lucien read a sign as he entered the floor. "Water Level Rising?"

He looked down and noticed that, very slowly, but very surely, the water in the Mystery Dungeon was rising.

Lucien quickly began to run through the Mystery Dungeon, looking for the stairs to the next floor.

 **B6F**

The water was still rising, up to Lucien's waist now, and showing no signs of stopping.

"Stairs, stairs, stairs…" Lucien swam as fast as he could through the water looking for the stairs.

He turned right at a fork in the dungeon.

"Damn." He said as he saw a dead end and began to swim back.

Porter entered the floor just as Lucien found the staircase to the next one.

 **B7F**

"Come on…" Lucien swam through the water that was up to his chin now.

"Stairs?" He questioned as he dove towards a hallway on the floor.

"Yes!" He said as he hurried through them, once again as Porter reached the same floor.

 **B8F**

The water was now entirely occupying the Mystery Dungeon floor. It was now a question of how long Lucien could hold his breath.

He looked for a staircase, and immediately found one, diving down into it.

Porter appeared on the floor soon after and swam down the same staircase, without the burden of having to hold his breath.

 **B9F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

The Dungeon Boss Room was also filled completely with water. The Giant Jellicent Dungeon Boss shot a Toxic attack towards Lucien, who managed to swim out of the way, and he swiftly swam to and grabbed Team Steel Heart's Flag before exiting the Mystery Dungeon.

The Jellicent turned its attention towards Porter, who had just appeared on the floor.

It attacked the Poliwrath with a Dazzling Gleam.

"Garh!" Porter was smashed against the wooden wall of the floor, before boosting himself off the wall and quickly grabbing Guards United's Flag.

 **RACE END**

"Now for our second race…" Rio announced. "We have the Leader of Team Soulwind, Razr the Zoroark!"

"As well as, from Knights of The Round, DB the Dewott!" Neron continued.

"From Team Kirei…" Rio said. "We have Caress the Comfey!"

"And finally, from Team Celsius…" Neron finished. "We have Hexter Z the Heliolisk!"

"Who do you think will win this one?" Rudo asked Conlan.

"Well…" Conlan said. "I'm not sure. If we're going off of points, both Soulwind and Celsius haven't lost yet, so I'd bet on one of them."

"Well, I just hope Kirei doesn't score any points." Rudo said. "Because they're tied with us right now, and I want to overtake them tomorrow."

"We'll have to see what happens then." Conlan said as the race began.

 **RAZR V DB V CARESS V HEXTER Z**

 **B1F**

Hexter Z took off towards the east exit of the floor.

Razr used Agility and rushed to the north.

Caress looked over at DB.

"Bye." She said as she attacked him with a Petal Dance.

"Gah!" DB said as the Comfey smacked him in her attack. "Alright then, I suppose I'll use my signature Razor Shell and Air Slash combination move on _you_ first! Air Shell!" He announced as he tossed one of his shells towards Caress, causing the Comfey to fall ever so close to the floor.

"Hngh…" She quickly Petal Danced DB one more time, causing him to be evacuated from the Dungeon before she began to wander around confused.

A wild Krabby appeared in the room that Caress was occupying.

Noticing it, Caress toppled towards where she believed it to be.

"Draining Kiss!" She said as she blew the attack towards the dungeon wall which she then ended up hitting and knocking herself out.

 **B3F**

Razr, powered up by agility, had finally caught up to Hexter Z who was heading towards the staircase to B4F.

"Seeya!" He said as he zoomed passed Hexter Z and down to B4F.

 **B5F**

 _ **Danger: Water Level Rising**_

Hexter Z reached B5F to not find a single trace of Razr, who was likely far ahead by now.

The water in the floor was already up to Hexter Z's chest.

"Where is it?" Hexter Z asked as he looked for the staircase in vain.

 **B8F**

Razr took a breath as the water level finally reached above his head, and began to swim around looking for the staircase to the Dungeon Boss Room.

"Mm!" He saw the glint of the stairs and swam towards them.

 **B6F  
** Hexter Z made his way though B6F, holding his breath very well and began searching for the staircase to lead to B7F. He headed down a path to the east of the room he was in, and managed to find the staircase he was looking for.

 **B7F**

Upon reaching B7F, Hexter Z had run out of breath. He floated to the top of the dungeon, and was immediately evacuated.

 **B9F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Razr, whose vocal exercises were coming in handy for holding his breath, entered the Dungeon Boss Room and came face to face with the Giant Jellicent.

The Dungeon Boss attacked Razr with a Dazzling Gleam attack as it began to glow brightly and slapped towards him.

Razr grinned as the Jellicent hit a Protect forcefield. Razr swam up and grabbed Team Soulwind's Flag, before exiting the Mystery Dungeon.

 **RACE END**

"Wow...only a single team got any points from that race!" Neron exclaimed. "But will _any_ mercenaries be able to score points for their team during this Final Race of the day?"

"Let's find out!" Rio answered. "Our four racers are...from Team Ebonshade...Gearia the Galvantula! From Leafguard League...Rokuko the Roserade! From Team Discharge...Paris the Pikachu! Finally, from Team Aspect...Doyle the Dragonite!"

"Don't you _dare_ fuck up as badly as Theobold did this morning, Doyle!" Bai shouted from her seat.

 **GEARIA V ROKUKO V PARIS V DOYLE**

 **B1F**

"Discharge!" Gearia announced as she shot out a large Discharge attack.

Paris's tail perked up and immediately absorbed the entire attack.

"Woooo!" She said as she looked at her charged up tail.

Rokuko turned towards Doyle.  
"Dazzling Gleam!" She announced as she shot a beam of light from her blue rose bouquet at him, which he dodged almost effortlessly.

"Agility!" Paris announced as she rushed towards the south exit.

"Dragon Dance." Doyle muttered as he went north, towards where the staircase actually was.

Gearia quickly scuttled after him.

 **B2F**

"Sticky Web…" Gearia snickered as she left a Sticky Web attack in wait for Rokuko and Paris before turning to follow Doyle through the Mystery Dungeon.

 **B5F**

 _ **Danger: Water Level Rising**_

"Caught up with you!" Gearia said as she entered B5F immediately after Doyle.

"Discharge!" She announced as she shot electricity all over the floor, made more powerful by the water.

"Gahh!" Doyle lost control of his wings and landed in the water.

"Fire Punch!" He swung towards Gearia, landing a hit on her head and leaving a burn.

Gearia quickly scurried towards the staircase to B6F.

 **B3F**

Rokuko and Paris were running neck and neck against each other, each covered in the Sticky Web that Gearia had set. They turned the corner of the tunnel they were both in, and noticed a dead end.

"Noo…" Paris sighed.

She looked at Rokuko. "Sorry, but I'd rather actually get some points." She said.

"Agility!" She announced as she picked up speed and began to leave Rokuko behind.

"Giga Drain!" Rokuko aimed her blue rose bouquet towards Paris, who dodged the attack and moved onto B4F

 **B7F**

Gearia swam through the water to that was almost above her head and noticed the staircase to B8F, she quickly swam down it. Moments later, as the water finally filled the entire room, Doyle entered the floor.

 **B5F**

Paris couldn't hold her breath and had to be evacuated from the Mystery Dungeon as Rokuko entered the floor. She held her breath and swam towards the staircase down to B6F.

 **B9F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

As Gearia swam through the Dungeon Boss Room, the Giant Jellicent aimed a tentacle at her, and attacked with Brine.

Gearia fainted and had to be evacuated from the Mystery Dungeon.

Moments later, Doyle entered the room.

The Jellicent used Dazzling Gleam on the Dragonite, and Doyle was also immediately evacuated.

As soon as Rokuko entered the room, she ran out of breath and was also evacuated from the Mystery Dungeon.

"Wow...okay…" Rudo said. "That was weird."

"It looks like none of those Mercenary Bands are ending the day on a strong note." Neron announced.

 **RACE END**

"And that's all we have for you today, good pokemon." Rio said. "But be sure to join us tomorrow for Destruction Day! Until then, enjoy the festival!"

* * *

 **UGM Update: Water Province Events Have Ended, Calculating Team Placement:**

 **1st Place(40 Points): Team Soulwind, The Twin Flames**

 **3rd Place(36 Points): Team Steel Heart**

 **4th Place(30 Points): Team Horizon, Team Celsius, Team Attract, Aramis, Team Ebonshade**

 **9th Place(26 Points): Guards United, Team Azure**

 **11th Place(20 Points): Team Gentilhomme, Team Skullblasterz**

 **13th Place(18 Points): Team Aquarius**

 **14th Place(16 Points): Team Moonbrand, Team Sniper, Team Kirei**

 **17th Place(15 Points): Team Aspect, Team Grass Flare**

 **19th Place(12 Points): Team Revenant**

 **20th Place(10 Points): Knights of The Round**

 **21st Place(6 Points): Team Discharge, Haywood's Legion, Fortune's Four**

 **24th Place(5 Points): Team TMNT, Leafguard League**

 **26th Place(4 Points): Team Obsidian**

 **Last Place(2 Points): Team SONA**

* * *

 _Lore After The Legend: There is only one speck of land upon mainland The Known World that houses a Water Province city. Known as Ravenfell, the city is incredibly large and diverse among its inhabitants, an important trade hub that the Water Province likes to use to easily trade with other, more inland provinces. The rest of the Water Province lies on, and under, the Crystalline Sea. The cities are built completely submerged in the waves, and in order for any non-Water type to access them, they would have to take a special submarine down to said city's entrance from Ravenfell. Below the waves however, a unique land awaits. At places bright, crystal clear and beautiful, while at other places dark, creepy, and dangerous. Large colorful coral reefs and fields of kelp spruce up the scenery of the ocean floor. Among these oceanic cities one will find Lautan, the Water Province's capital city. Vertically built, the City stands seven stories tall, with the seven story reserved for the Water Province King and Queen and their immediately family and most loyal subjects. Directly above them, on the waves however, is an entirely different culture of cities, and the kind that travelers more often encounter, but would do better to avoid. Rowdy, unrefined, and often savage, large Water-type Pirate Ships sail in droves around the Crystalline Sea often dropping anchor near the underwater cities in order to descend down and plunder their loot and occasionally women for pleasure, and children for potential recruits._

* * *

 _ **AN: Arceus, this was long. I can assure you that the chapters will eventually return to their usual size, but probably not until Performance Day gets here (Maybe later actually, and there's a reason for this which I'll explain later)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: It's Later. I'm thinking that for Performance Day, in addition to the Performances, 2 things will happen:**_

 _ **1: Anyone with a Mercenary Band that was competing in the festival can choose another Mercenary Band that they want to see theirs interact with and I'll write a Team Interaction scene for it. NOTE: You get 1 Team Interaction for each of your Mercenary Bands, so if you have 2 and they interact with each other, you've wasted both their Free Team Interaction Scenes, so try to ask for Interactions with Mercenary Bands other than your own!**_

 _ **2: Anyone with an OC on Team Moonbrand will be given 1 Free Support Conversation with another OC on Team Moonbrand. (Or Rudo or Conlan, but if you do that, I'll raise Rudo and Conlan's Support Rank to Y) NOTE: You get 1 Support Conversation for each OC on the team, so if you have 2 OCs on the team and you ask for them to Support Convo each other, then you've wasted both OC's Free Support Conversations, so try to ask for Interactions with Moonbrand members that you don't own!**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Character Shite**_

* * *

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy reading ^.^!**_


	29. MERC MADNESS XXXVII: Destruction Day!

_Lore Before The Legend: Fiercely independent and passionately militant in nature, the Fire Province is home to some of the strongest Pokemon in The Known World. The buildings of the Fire Province range from all sorts of material, whether it be wood from their Electric Province neighbors to the east, brick and stone from their Ground province neighbors to the west, or the feathery roof paddings from their Flying Province neighbors to the south. Because of their steadfast and passionate nature, those provinces that help the Fire Province have gained not only a powerful ally, but one of the most peacefully kept borders a province could imagine. Heck, it was thanks to the Fire Province's peaceful borders with the Electric and Fighting Provinces that they lasted through The Great Type War. And while the fighters of the Fire Province are incredibly fierce, and looked up to as protectors, just as fierce are the many tribal factions that claim home to the badlands and desert of the Fire Province. Among them is the Fire Sapien Triage, a large group of tribal Pansear and Simisear that is part of a larger group including the other Pans and Simis. They are ruthless in their fighting, and engage in the barbaric acts of group rape, necrophilia, and sometimes even cannibalism. But, so long as you have a Fire type ally with you, you're guaranteed to have someone with you who will fight off the evils of the province, and fight them off with more passion and ferocity than any other type of Pokemon could possibly hope to compete with._

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Fire Province Sparring Arena(The Phoenix Ring): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Fire Province Sparring Matches**

Mandy the Mawhile rushed into the Fire Province Stadium. It was no longer the working week, so the mine was closed for the day, and she was in such a good state of mind that she didn't notice the large and imposing figure she ran into before falling onto the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" She said as she looked up to see not the kind of pokemon she was expecting.

She had thought it was just some citizen of Southshore like her, but she had never seen this kind of pokemon before.

"Are you alright, little one?" The intimidating pokemon asked as he turned around to face her, his gentle tone contrasting greatly with his intimidating appearance.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Mandy stuttered as she got up. "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you…"

"It's quite alright." The robe-clad pokemon said. "Just don't go letting the festival excitement affect your manners, hm?"

"R-right…" Mandy blushed with a small laugh. "Sorry again."

Before their conversation progressed any further, Mandy heard someone complain to the pokemon she had been talking to.

"C'mon, shouldn't we going already?"

Mandy leaned over to see a group of pokemon behind the robed figure.

She noticed an Ice type Vulpix, a Marshadow, a Dartrix, and a Salazzle behind the robed pokemon, but the one who caught her eye the most was the Hakama-o who seemed to be glaring at her with eyes of a special distrust. And he seemed to be doing his best to hold the distrusting gaze back as well, making Mandy more nervous than anything.

"Ah, yes, you're right." The robed pokemon said to the Hakama-o. "We should go."

As they left, Mandy tilted her head, wondering who she had just seen.

"Excuse me?" She asked the Heatmor at the betting booth. "Who was that pokemon in the robe just now?"

"Never seen a Golisopod before, eh?" The Heatmor asked. "I think his name was Grievous. Said he was looking for former members of a Team Morningstar."

"Are any here?" Mandy asked.

"Well…" The Heatmor thought to himself. "I know _one_ is but…I think they might be a little busy considering the festival is happening right now. Now, unless you want to make a bet, I suggest you head on into the stadium and not keep the line of good pokemon behind you waiting any longer.

"Ah!" Mandy noticed a line of pokemon waiting to bet.

"Sorry!" She ran into the stadium and took her seat, just as Neron and Rio were welcoming everyone.

"It's Destruction Day!" Neron announced. "You ready for some explosive matches, Rio?"

"Only if they don't explode on me." Rio retorted.

"Destruction Day…" Mandy's eyes widened.

"Destruction Day is an interesting one, don't you think?" Rudo asked as she took her seat next to Mandy.

"Ah!" Mandy recognized Rudo's Moonbrand scarf. "You're on Team Moonbrand!"

"Yep." Rudo smiled. "Name's Rudo." She held out a hand.

"Mandy!" Mandy shook it with her own. "What were you saying about Destruction Day?"

"That it's interesting." Rudo repeated. "We've set aside a day to honor the destruction that nature hands us every day, whether we like it or not. Wildfires burn down forests and settlements, electrical storms turn would be cities to ruins. The destruction we have to put up with generally isn't thought of as something to honor, but we've set aside a day for it anyways. Know why?"

Mandy shook her head.

"It's because…" Rudo continued. "By allowing nature to take it's natural course, destroying what we might have built so that it may take over, we give the world we live on the opportunity to wash away any blemishes that might cause it harm. Take the Ancient Fire Province Capital of Inferno for instance. It was one of the largest cities of its time before a wildfire burned the whole thing down to the ground. Ever since then most buildings that close to Mt. Immolate have been built using the sand and sandstone found in the surrounding desert, and they still stand in Flamewater today. Destruction Day teaches us to learn and grow from nature's anger rather than fight it. And I just find it interesting that this is the day we use to teach that lesson, when Life Day happened just yesterday."

"Yeah…" Mandy said, not at all following what Rudo was saying.

"And with us we have B the Blaziken here to explain The Fire Province Arena for our Sparring Matches!" Neron exclaimed. "How are you feeling, B?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you." B replied. "I'm not _that_ old."

"That's what he says." Neron spoke into the microphone. "But this S-O-B's been around since the Age of Reshiram! I get that some of you Ghost, Fairy, and Dragon types in the audience may not think that a big deal, but Fire and Fighting are two of the shortest lived types, and somehow this dude's kept going!"

"Let's not make a big deal out of this…" B laughed. "You want me to explain The Phoenix Ring, the Fire Province Arena this year, right? Let me do that."

"Explain away." Rio gave his ok.

"Well…" B began. "The Phoenix Ring is an arena that is made almost entirely of a field of twigs and branches, much like a nest of sorts.

As contestants move towards the center of the arena, the twigs will also be accompanied by large piles of ashes. In the very center of the arena is an ever burning flame, made from heating up astrafialpide into a gas and igniting it, unable to be put out by any pokemon move.

If a Fire or Dragon type pokemon immerses themselves in the flame, they will heal any and all wounds they may have received in the battle thus far. They can only do this once per match however. If any other type of pokemon attempts the same thing, they will instead be badly burned, dropping their Attack to minimal levels as well as losing 1/4th of their remaining health every two minutes.

Because of the heat and the far reaching aspects of the flame in the ring, Fire and Dragon type attacks will do 50% more damage, Water type attacks will only deal one third damage, Grass type attacks won't work at all, and all Poison type attacks will explode upon execution, causing the user to take recoil damage of an equal amount to the damage dealt.

If an outcome has not been decided within 16 minutes, the flame in the center of the Arena will engulf the entire arena, draining any non Fire and non Dragon types of all their energy and forcing an outcome. If both pokemon are either drained of all their energy, or completely fine, the match ends in a draw. If one pokemon is an immune type to the Phoenix Flame (Fire or Dragon), and the other is not, the Fire or Dragon type will end up the victor.

And I believe that's about it."

"There's no random chance that something weird will happen?" Rio asked. "Looking at you, Life Day."

"I can't say for certain, but if it does, it probably won't be because of the arena." B laughed.

"Then let's get these matches started already!" Neron exclaimed as The Phoenix Ring rose into the Stadium.

"For our first Sparring Match of Destruction Day…" Rio announced. "We have Team Soulwind's Xenon the Sceptile facing off against Lone Mercenary, Aramis the Aegislash!"

After the mercenaries took their place on either side of the Arena, and after the same sportsmanship speech every representative gave from B, the match began.

 **XENON VS ARAMIS  
** Xenon began the match by creating a Substitute of himself to distract and deceive Aramis, who fell for it as he himself approached with a Shadow Claw.

As he swung his blade, the force of the wind caused the substitute to duck and dodge his attack.

"Dragon Pulse!" Xenon announced as he, from the other side of The Phoenix Ring, shot a Dragon Pulse from his hands, through the everburning flame, and into Aramis, who fell over onto the twigs before hoisting himself back up and attacking the Xenon Substitute with an Iron Head.

The Substitute began to crumble, but it was still standing.

"Blast…" Aramis muttered.

Xenon shot another Dragon Pulse through the flame, pushing Aramis out of the Ring.

"Aramis is out of bounds!" B announced. "Xenon wins for Team Soulwind!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: XENON**

"And now...for our next match!" Neron announced as Xenon and Aramis shook with each other before heading off. "We have Guards United's Magellan the Magcargo VS Team Obsidian's Koopa the Carracosta!"

"Now, this will be interesting…" Magellan gave a hearty laugh. "Even with the nerf of your water moves, they'll still do more damage to me! I suppose I'll have to find a way to get rid of you first then."

"Sorry, but I've won this fight." Koopa said without smiling.

"Don't underestimate a guard." Magellan warned as the two took their places. "Especially a guard from your own Province."

 **MAGELLAN VS KOOPA  
** "Ancient Power!" Koopa announced as he tossed large rustic rocks towards Magellan, who winced as the piled on top of him.

"Ugh…" He waddled into the fire in the center of the arena to heal himself up and looked at Koopa.

"Not to KO you." He announced. "Overheat!" He said as he let out a large Overheat blast in an attempt to knock Koopa out of the ring.

Koopa was pushed to the edge of the arena, but he stayed upright and inbounds.

"Hydro Pump!" He shouted as he let out a large blast of water from his mouth that Magellan managed to dodge.

"Rock Throw!" Magellan said as he tossed rocks in Koopa's direction, which Koopa dodged with ease.

"Rollout!" Koopa announced as he spun himself towards Magellan.

"Oof…" The Magcargo said as Koopa began to roll back for another Rollout.

"Smog!" He exclaimed as the Carracosta neared him a second time.

The gas exploded, though neither pokemon seemed to feel any ill effects from it.

Magellan did manage to use the confusion to dodge the second Rollout however.

"Rock Throw!" He announced again as he tossed plenty of rocks towards Koopa once more.

"Gah!" Koopa grunted as the rocks hit his shell and bounced off it and out of the arena.

He turned to Magellan and let out another Hydro Pump attack.

The Magcargo began to wheeze as the attack hit him. "Earth Power!" He announced as the ground began to shake. Koopa moved out of the way just as the ground opened up for a magma eruption.

"Ancient Power!" He shot an Ancient Power at the Magcargo who dodged it.

"Rock Throw!" Magellan retaliated. The rocks smashed against Koopa's shell, but did not move him.

Koopa attempted a Hydro Pump once more, and Magellan avoided the attack yet again.

"Overheat!" The Magcargo announced as he let out another Overheat blast, that Koopa expertly dodged with a jump.

"Hydro Pump!" Koopa shot one last attack towards Magellan, who dodged out of the beam's way.

"Rock Throw!" He announced as he deliberately threw rocks outside of the arena.

"Why did-?" Koopa began.

Magellan turned his head towards the rapidly expanding flame.

"I'm a Fire type." He grinned happily as the flame engulfed the arena, and Koopa was knocked out of it.

"Time is up. Koopa is out of bounds." B announced. "Magellan wins for Guards United!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: MAGELLAN**

"Next up!" Rio announced. "Is Team Celsius's Sal the Suicune facing off against Team Attract's Sonja-Sofia the Salazzle!"

"Listen Mandy…" Rudo said. "We're rooting for Team Celsius in this fight alright? You always root against Team Attract. Pokemon like them give Pokemon like Cahir a reason to exist."

Mandy didn't really understand what Rudo was talking about, and also wasn't about to let her say who she could or couldn't root for, but she gave a silent nod and watched as the two mercenaries greeted each other.

"Heh, I hope you're ready to lose!" Sal said. "You'll get a taste of my Hydro Beam and this match will be over."

"I hope not…" Sonja put a finger to her mouth and said in a fake innocent voice. "After all, I'll be fighting such a handsome Suicune. I'd prefer the match last as long as possible…"

"Well, when you put it like that-" Sal began.

"Sal, no!" Verrin the Vaporeon said from the bleachers. "She's trying to trick you into a forfeit by timeout! End the match early!"

Sonja pouted as the mercenaries took their spots.

 **SAL VS SONJA-SOFIA**

"Unlike most of my peers…" Sonja said. "I prefer to avoid using Attract on pokemon that aren't Fire or Poison types. So I'll start my gaining some admiration from you."

She posed as sensually as she could on the twigs, near the fire.

"Captivate…" She said.

"Not doing it for me…" Sal responded. "Maybe if you did some cool pose like you just defeated a pokemon. Kind of like what I'm about to do!" He said excitedly. "Extrasensory!"

"Sorry darling…" Sonja said as she snuck closer up to Sal. "But my mind's just a _tad_ focused on something else right now."

She giggled with a wink. " _Now_ I think I'll make you mine with an Attract." She smiled.

"Yeah…." Sal said in a daze as the Attract worked, and Sonja-Sofia gently led him to the edge of the arena, before shoving him off.

"Sal is out of bounds!" B announced. "Sonja-Sofia wins for Team Attract!"

"Dammit Sal, you get up here-" Verrin began.

"Oh no." Sonja wagged a finger.

"I make good on _my_ Attracts. He'll keep myself company until it wears off."

She led the Suicune out of the stadium.

"She's at it again…" Florencia said to Loliana in the bleachers.

"Jeez…" Loliana sighed. "Once she gets like that, there's no stopping her."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SONJA-SOFIA**

"See that's why you don't root for them." Rudo said to Mandy. "They didn't fight, like, at all!"

"But they probably spent a lot of time training their Attracts to be that strong…" Mandy reasoned. "It's their Team Name after all, and It's not like Attract isn't a move. They still exert energy to use it."

"Yeah, I guess." Rudo sighed. "Whatever, I'm just glad Conlan wasn't fighting them today."

"Conlan?"

"He's my b-...He's our team's leader." Rudo answered. "But he's never been the best at resisting...any kind of pokemon move really."

"Then why is he your leader?"

"Because even though he's from really far away, and knows barely anything about The Known World, he's really smart, and very kind and helpful. I can see it in his aura. He's the kind of pokemon you meet once in a lifetime, if you're lucky."

"And for our next match!" Neron announced as Rudo and Mandy took a break in their conversation.

"We have Team Steel Heart's Nirene the Nidoqueen facing off against Haywood's Legion's Mo'Olon the Marshtomp!"

"Howdy!" Nirene held out a hand for Mo'Olon to shake. "Nice to meet you Mol- Molo- Mo-"

"Mo'Olon." Mo'Olon replied. "I get that it must be heard for a City-born to pronounce. I was born in a Barbarian Camp, so I suppose I can pronounce the name with ease while the rest of you all have trouble with it."

"Barbarian camp? You were born at Haywood's-?"

"Did I say Warlord? No." Mo'Olon replied. "I said _Barbarian_. The most crucial distinction between the two is that Haywood commanded an army. Barbarians are smaller. We were one of the first conquests he made, because we'd been raiding a nearby farming village of all their food. Those of us that surrendered were taken in, and here I am now. Thanks to my father making the call that would spare his son's life."

"And your mother?" Nirene asked, curious as the Mercenaries took their places.

"Died in childbirth." Mo'Olon answered.

"Tends to be common outside of the cities. But enough chatter. It's time to spar."

 **NIRENE VS MO'OLON**

"Earthquake!" Nirene announced as the ground shook and staggered Mo'Olon a bit before he regained his balance.

"Interesting." He said. "Scald!" He announced as he shot a Scald from his mouth towards Nirine, who ducked under the attack.

"I see you, trying to burn me." She said. "Fire Punch!" She brought her flaming fist up to him.

"So you go for the obvious direct approach?" Mo'Olon asked as he ducked away from the Fire Punch. "Mud Bomb!" He shot a large ball of mud towards Nirene, who knocked the attack out of the arena with her fist.

"I'd rather not get all dirty if that's okay with you." Nirene said as she began another Earthquake attack.

The tremors were larger this time, and Mo'Olon had a tougher time regaining his balance, but he still managed to.

"I see." Mo'Olon said. "In that case, let me raise you my _own_ Earthquake!"

The tremor was so small it was almost not noticeable.

"Really?" Nirene asked.

"I'm...still learning that one." Mo'Olon blushed embarrassed.

Nirene shrugged before using her next attack.

"Poison Jab!" She said as she brought her arm up to Mo'Olon, who dodged the attack with a grin that instantly faded the moment he saw Nirene had the same expression.

"Boom?" He asked, knowing what was about to happen.

"Boom." She smiled.

Nirene's Poison Jab exploded, sending Mo'Olon flying out of the ring while Nirine was able to take the damage and stand her ground.

"Mo'Olon is out of bounds!" B announced. "Nirene wins for Team Steel Heart!"

"Man…" Mo'Olon said as he got up. "Too bad my dad's not around anymore. If he was in my place, Damp would've stopped that from working."

He held a hand up to Nirine. "Good match, City-born."

Nirene smiled as she shook Mo'Olon's hand. "Good match, Mo."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: NIRENE**

"Our next match.." Rio announced. "Is Team Revenant's Lucca the Lampent facing off against Leafguard League's Gemmei the Gourgeist!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Laicho the Lurantis said from her seat in the arena.

"Laicho…" Tsutsugi said.

"Gemmei's up against a Lampent? If she doesn't get rid of it like, right fuckin' away, it'll wipe the floor with her!"

"Laicho…."

"And then we'll _still_ only have 5 points, that we only got because of a time limit draw, and do you know how hard it'll be for us to climb up to the top 16 after today ends?"

"Laicho!"

The Lurantis stopped and sat back in her seat.

"I'm just saying what you're thinking, General." She mumbled.

"Laicho…"

"Sorry, I'll be quiet."

"Good. Now let's have some faith in Gemmei alright?"

"Alright."

 **LUCCA VS GEMMEI**

"Shadow Sneak!" Gemmei began as she rushed towards Lucca in their shadows.

She rammed the Lampent, knocking him back a significant amount.

"Heat Wave!" Lucca retaliated as he summoned a large heat wave, which hit Gemmei, causing her to move back as well.

"Phantom Force!" Gemmei said as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Endure…" Lucca announced as he waited for Gemmei to surface.

"Hyaaah!" Gemmei leapt at Lucca from a shadow.

The Lampent knocked her through the flame and out of the arena.

"Gemmei is out of bounds…" B said. "Lucca wins for Team Revenant!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: LUCCA**

"General Tsutsugi!" Laicho exclaimed.

"Laicho, you will calm down at once." Tsutsugi said. "That is an order."

Laicho crossed her blades. "I knew a team full of just Grass types was a bad idea…" She mumbled.

"But you were still the first one to agree to join." Tsutsugi said as Gemmei rejoined the rest of her team.

"Sorry guys…" The Gourgeist said. "I got carried away there."

"It's fine." Tsutsugi said.

"But, we're _losing_!" Laicho exclaimed. " _Badly!"_

"I must admit, General…" Lei the Leavanny said. "Your attitude doesn't seem to match that of the rest of ours. We may not be as vocal about it as Laicho is, but we don't like the fact that we keep losing."

"There's a reason, of all the new Mercenary Bands that the Grass Province has, that we were the only ones invited." Tsutsugi said.

"But until Performance Day, that reason remains secret to all but myself and Representative Maki."

The ladies of Leafguard League all looked at each other as Neron announced the next match.

"Our next match is…" He exclaimed. "Team Aspect's Bai the Bagon, facing off against Team Gentilhomme's Thiago the Throh!"

"You're Long Bai...daughter of Long Shaoli, Emperor of the Dragons…" Thiago knelt down.

"An honor to meet you, princess. You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

"You cut that shit out right now." Bai said. "I joined Team Aspect to avoid that insincere praise, and to earn respect for myself rather than have it handed to me by some dumbass birthright. If you really are a part of Team Gentilhomme, than you'll do me the courtesy of taking this sparring match seriously."

"Of course, Bai." Thiago stood up. "My apologies. I did not mean to offend you."

"You're still talking like-"

"A thousand pardons, but this is how I always talk to ladies such as yourself."

"Yeesh." Bai shuddered as the mercenaries took their positions on either side of the arena.

 **BAI VS THIAGO**

"Aerial Ace!" Bai began as she jumped up in the air and slashed at Thiago's clothes, cutting through them and hitting his red skin with her sharp claw.

"Come now…" Thiago said as he stretched out a hand. "A strong and beautiful Bagon like you wouldn't use such a cheap trick against a Throh like me would you?" He asked as he attempted an Attract attack on Bai.

"Sorry." Bai said as she leapt into the air again for another Aerial Ace. "But I don't have much of a thing for Fighting types."

Her Aerial Ace just barely grazed Thiago's skin as she landed.

"Then perhaps you'd like to be thrown back to a special someone of yours?"

Thiago asked as he grabbed by and began to spin her.

"Circle Throw!" He announced as he tossed Bai out of the ring and she landed on Doyle's lap.

"Bai is out of bounds!" B announced. "Thiago wins for Team Gentilhomme!"

"You want me to put you down?" Doyle asked Bai. "You must be upset after that kind of loss."

"What?" Bai blinked up at Doyle, before realizing what had happened.

"Put me down immediately." She ordered.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: THIAGO**

"Oh, Conlan's up next!" Rudo nudged Mandy.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mandy looked at her schedule. "He's facing Team Horizon…"

"...He is?" Rudo's excitement began to fade. "Well, I'm sure he'll be fine but...I actually would have preferred he face a team closer to our own rank…"

"Now, for our penultimate Fire Province Sparring Match!" Rio exclaimed. "Team Moonbrand's Conlan the Chimchar is facing off against Team Horizon's Faden the Feraligatr."

"Tough luck, buddy." Faden said as he an Conlan shook hands before the match began. "I don't feel right going up against you like this, but I'm not going to hold back. My team has a title to defend."

"I understand." Conlan replied, simply relieved that if he _had_ to get his ass handed to him, it wasn't from one of the many overconfident pricks that were all too present on many of the other teams.

After B went over the same speech as always, and Conlan and Faden both took their starting positions, the match began.

 **CONLAN VS FADEN**

Faden started off with an Earthquake attack as the ground began to shake wildly, tossing Conlan around like a ragdoll.

"Ungh…" He groaned.

He stood up, only barely.

"I probably only have enough time to make a single move…" He mumbled to himself.

"Flame Wheel!" He said. But instead of aiming for Faden, he aimed for the large fire in the center of the arena.

A burst of energy rushed through him, and as a reinvigorated Conlan exited the flame, he managed to graze Faden's leg before his Flame Wheel stopped.

"Did he just?" Mandy asked Rudo.

"Well, he's got a touch at least." Rudo smiled. "Hopefully his luck lasts."

"Crunch!" Faden announced as he bit down towards Conlan.

"Gahhh!" Conlan screamed in pain as he felt Faden's teeth biting him.

"Might hurt more'n usual." Faden mumbled, keeping Conlan in his mouth. "My Ability is Sheer Force…"

"That...explains it…" Conlan wheezed. "Slack...Off…" He announced as almost all the muscles in his body relaxed, giving him a fair amount of energy back.

Conlan prayed that it would be enough.

Faden began to cloak himself in water, that the fire in the arena began to boil as he tossed Conlan up in the air and then he himself ascended in the same direction. "Waterfall!" He announced as he slammed into Conlan.

Conlan landed on the edge of the arena, wobbly, but managed to regain his balance.

"F-Fire Spin!" He announced as he shot a swirling vortex of flames towards Faden, engulfing the Feraligatr in fire.

"Alright, you've lasted longer than I thought you would." Faden said with a proud grin. "But now is the time to end this match."

He shook the ground once more with an Earthquake, and Conlan, helpless against the tremors, toppled backwards out of the ring.

"Conlan is out of bounds." B announced. "Faden wins for Team Horizon!"

"I think that might actually be one of his better performances in battle…" Rudo thought aloud to herself. "I'm oddly not even upset that we didn't get points."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: FADEN**

"Now…" Neron announced. "Our final Sparring Match in The Phoenix Ring...It's Team Aquarius's Lazuli the Lapras facing off against Team SONA's Star the Staraptor!"

The two mercenaries took their places on either side of the arena.

After B's sportsmanship speech, the match began.

 **LAZULI VS STAR**

"Brave Bird!" Star announced right away as she swooped towards Lazuli, who moved his neck out of the way just in time as Star skidded to a halt before she left the arena.

"Ice Beam!" Lazuli shot a frozen ray of ice towards Star as he turned his head to face her.

A frozen Star fell off the edge of the arena.

"S-Star is out of bounds…" B said. "Lazuli wins for Team Aquarius."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: LAZULI**

"That's all our Fire Province Sparring Matches for today folks…" Neron announced. "But we have a few races planned for you after a small break, so be sure to meet back here in 15!"

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Fire Province Mystery Dungeon Race Track(Inferno Village)(An 18F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Fire Province Races**

"So B…" Neron said. "Tell us about this Mystery Dungeon."

"Well…" B said. "The Fire Province, this year, has created a Mystery Dungeon Race Track that we like to call Inferno Village, named after our ancient capital city. As such, you'll find Fire, Ground, Ghost, and Fighting type pokemon inside the dungeon, so be prepared for anything. This dungeon is a very straightforward one actually, and there's no real trick halfway through it.

The only thing that makes this particular dungeon stand out above the others is...something the Racers will figure out on their own. Hopefully right away."

"Well, let's introduce our first Racing Squad then!" Neron announced.

"From Team Grass Flare, it's Sara the Fennekin!" Rio listed. "From Team Azure, Harmony the Houndoom, and finally, from Team TMNT, Talo the Talonflame!"

The racers all took their places and after B's speech, they all sprinted/flew into the dungeon.

 **SARA V HARMONY V TALO**

 **1F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

As all three pokemon entered 1F, a gigantic, black, Mega Charizard Y descended from what appeared to be the ceiling of the undercroft the racers seemed to find themselves in.

A harsh sunlight beat down as the Dungeon Boss roared.

"Oh, shitsticks…" Talo said as his feathers shook.

"Ah…" B announced. "Here it is. In this dungeon, the Dungeon Boss appears on the first floor, and will chase you throughout the dungeon. You better hope you can dodge her rapid fire attacks, all of which are being powered up by the strong sunlight by the way. Good luck racers! Don't fall!"

"Shitshitshitshit" Talo said. "Agility Agility Agility, Agility all the way to the end of the dungeon!" He sped towards the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa whoa…" Harmony said as she did her best to match his pace. "Not so fast, why don't stay at my pace, handsome?" She winked an Attract in Talo's direction.

Talo whistled as he shifted backwards so that he and Harmony were side by side.

"After you." He motioned as they approached the stairs.

"Why thank you!" Harmony said as she headed down to the next floor.

Sara was not faring as well as the other two, as she kept dodging Fire Blasts coming from the Dungeon Boss's mouth.

Eventually, she could see the stairs that the other two racers had already gone down.

She made a beeline for them as the shiny Mega Charizard Y fired an Inferno attack at her.

The attack slammed into Sara before she could reach the stairs, causing her to stop and cough as the Dungeon Boss got closer to her and her opponents ran even further ahead of her.

The Mega Charizard Y let out a Flamethrower, which Sara was too injured from the Inferno attack to avoid, and collapsed on the ground before being escorted out of the Mystery Dungeon.

 **7F**

"What the-?" Talo broke out of his Attract. "How did you get ahead of me?" He sped ahead of Harmony. "TMNT for the win! He chanted as the Dungeon Boss flew her way up through the floor into 7F."

"Tch." Harmony clicked her tongue before turning back towards Talo.

"Talooo!" She called, using Attract again. "Don't leave me behind…"

Talo ground to a halt before turning back and grabbing Harmony by the scruff of her neck with his talons as he sped away from the Dungeon Boss.

 **13F**

As powerful ground type pokemon started to appear and use Earthquake, Talo ignored the attacks as they did not affect him at all, and Harmony, who would normally have been overwhelmed by the Earthquake attacks, was safely being carried by Talo, whom Harmony was careful to keep under her Attract move.

As the Dungeon Boss fired Fire Blasts, Harmony absorbed each of them without taking any damage so that Talo could focus on flying the two of them closer to the finish line and their teams' flags.

 **17F**

As the duo were reaching the stairs up to 18F, Talo snapped out of Harmony's Attract once more, and looked down at Harmony. "Why am I carrying you?" He wondered aloud as he began to drop Harmony on the ground.

"Because of our special bond of love…" Harmony winked at Talo with another Attract.

Talo chuckled as he fell under Harmony's spell once more.

"You are pretty hot…" He said.

 **18F(Flag Room)**

Talo put Harmony on the ground as the pair entered the Flag Room.

He motioned his wing.  
"Beautiful ladies first…" he bowed.

Harmony smiled proudly as she rushed up, grabbed her flag, and left the Mystery Dungeon.  
Talo then grabbed his own flag, and was evacuated moments later.

 **RACE END**

"Rio, did you read the Team Names right?" Neron asked. "Because damn, Harmony, that was a Team Attract performance if I ever saw one."

"No, she's definitely Team Azure." Rio said. "Perhaps Talo is more susceptible to Attract than the average 'mon?"

"In any case…" Neron continued. "We have two more races to get through! Now let's hear it for The Twin Flames's Sirina the Salazzle! From Team Sniper we have Esmend the Eelektross! From Team Skullblasterz, Patt the Plusle! And last but not least, from Fortune's Four, Favor the Floatzel!"

 **SIRINA V ESMEND V PATT V FAVOR**

 **1F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

The Dungeon Boss Mega Charizard came crashing down as the racers entered the dungeon.

Sirina gave a seductive and playful look towards Favor as the Floatzel used a Rain Dance to negate the effects of the sun that the Charizard had brought with her. "If you're going to get a lady all wet like that, the least you could do is take responsibility and let her ride you..."

Favor blushed intensely as he took Sirina's Attract at full force and bent over motioning for Sirina to get on before he bounded for the stairs

Patt took off towards the stairs after them.  
Esmend turned around to face the Dungeon Boss.

"Let's defeat this monstrosity!" He said.

In the bleachers of the arena, Daria the Decidueye puts her wing to her head.

"Esmend you _fucking_ idiot…" She mumbles.

"Zap Cannon!" Esmend announces as he shoots a ball of condensed electricity at the Dungeon Boss.

The Mega Charizard fell to the floor, paralyzed. It attempted to attack Esmend with an Inferno attack, which missed.

"And...Crush Claw!" Esmend announced as he put his clawed, suction-like hand on the Dungeon Boss's head.

The pokemon then sank into the floor below, unable to battle any further.

"Victory!" Esmend shot a hand into the air.

"You're in _last place_ , you idiot!" Daria shouted. " _Move_!"

"Pushy as always." Esmend mumbled as he finally began to move forwards."

 **9F**

Patt came face to face with a Golurk. It was clear that Favor and Sirina had already been there from the drenched Goletts around the room.

The Golurk looked at Patt angrily and attacked with a Bulldoze.

Patt fainted before the Bulldoze even hit her as she was evacuated from the dungeon.

 **17F**

As Favor approached the stairs to 18F, with Sirina still riding his back, he managed to blink out of the Attract, which had lasted for the entire dungeon so far.

"U-Um…" He asked with a blushing face as he noticed Sirina sitting gracefully atop his back as he ran on all fours. "C-could you get off please?" He asked.

"No…" Sirina said as she patted Favor's cheek. "You're very sturdy and durable. You wouldn't mind helping me out for just a while longer would you?"

"I-I guess not…" Favor said with his face bright red as they entered 18F

 **18F(Flag Room)**

As Favor reached the Flag room, he momentarily forgot that Sirina was riding him, and Aqua Jet into his team's flag, grabbing it and evacuating the dungeon.

"Rude!" Sirina said as she dusted herself off and grabbed her own team's flag. "I'm starting to regret keeping you around for that long, but you were good for the ground types, and six points is better than no points." She reasoned before she was also evacuated.

Finally, a very long time later, Esmend found his way into the room and grabbed his team's flag.

He held it up proud as he was evacuated.

Daria shook her head.

"That's nothing to be proud of you-...ugh..."

 **RACE END**

"And now for our Final Race of the Fire Province!" Neron announced. "Team Ebonshade's Darron the Delphox!"

"Knights of the Round's Lily the Lopunny!" Rio continued.

"Team Kirei's Adrianna the Aromatisse!" Neron exclaimed.

"And Team Discharge's Buster the Bliztle!" Rio finished.

 **DARRON V LILY V ADRIANNA V BUSTER**

 **1F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Lily immediately took off before the Dungeon Boss even crashed through the ceiling, and took off down a path that very clearly was not the correct way to go.

Darron began to run towards the true path leading to the stairs, using Calm Mind as he advanced towards the next floor.

Buster Quick Attacked his way towards the stairs, passing Darron as he did so.

"Yoohooo!" Adrianna called towards Darron. "How would a handsome strong Delphox like you like to help little ol me through this dungeon? You keep us going fast, I promise to knock the others we come across out of the race, sound good handsome?" She winked at Attract towards Darron.

The Delphox looked at her. "I've got someone already, so cut that Attract shit out. Besides, that doesn't help me in any real way, and you'd only weigh me down, making it harder to avoid the ground type attacks that I'll inevitably have to put up with."

He then left up the stairs.

Lily then began running up towards Adrianna, on the other side of the Dungeon Boss Mega Charizard Y.

"N-not me!" Adrianna backed up and pointed behind the Dungeon Boss. "Get her! Look, she's bigger, far more juicy. I only _smell_ good. I don't taste that great…"

The Dungeon Boss was not convinced and attacked Adrianna with an Inferno.

Adrianna was engulfed in the flames before being evacuated from the Mystery Dungeon.

The Mega Charizard Y turned around and noticed Lily.

"Eheh...I'm not gonna hurt you!" Lily put her hands out in a 'calm down' gesture. "I just want to reach the flags. Once I get that, I'll leave your village, I promise."

The Charizard thought for a bit, before lowering its head and motioning for Lily to hop on its back.

"Wooo!" Lily said as the Charizard zoomed her through the dungeon to catch up with the other racers. "Hey thanks!" She thanked the Dungeon Boss. "I'm, like, super bad with directions, so this is a big help!"

"Well...that's one way to deal with a dungeon boss…" B smirked from the commentator's booth.

 **15F**

Just as the Mega Charizard and Lily breached the floor and caught up to Buster, with Darron a few yards ahead of him, on 15F, Lily noticed the Krookodile.

"Krookodile!" She observed.

The Krookodile attacked all the pokemon in the room with an Earthquake.

Both Buster and Darron managed to leap above the ground while the tremors occurred to avoid the damage of the attack.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Darron announced as he shot a Dazzling Gleam throughout the entire room.

The Krookodile fell over, unconscious.

Buster powered through the Dazzling Gleam and kept running towards the stairs to the next floor.

The Mega Charizard crashed into the wall, and Lily, who couldn't see a thing, began to wander around aimlessly as her vision slowly returned to her.

Darron headed up the next floor in an effort to catch up to Buster.

 **17F**

As Darron caught up to Buster, he attacked the Blitzle with a Fire Blast.

Buster crashed against the wall of the dungeon as Darron continued on his way towards the stairs.

"D-Discharge!" Buster announced, just as Lily entered the room as he sent a wave of electricity flying everywhere. Despite hitting both of his opponents, the Discharge was not strong enough to paralyze the others.

Buster then succumbed to the burns he had received from Darron's fire blast and was immediately evacuated from the dungeon.

"Well, at least he still gets points…" Lily said, mournfully.

 **18F(Flag Room)**

Darron was the first to grab his team's flag, and Lily grabbed her team's flag soon after.

 **RACE END**

* * *

 **UGM Update: Fire Province Events Have Ended, Now Calculating Team Placement:**

 **1st(50): Team Soulwind**

 **2nd(46): Team Steel Heart, The Twin Flames**

 **4th(40): Team Horizon, Team Attract, Team Ebonshade**

 **7th(36): Guards United, Team Azure**

 **9th(30): Team Gentilhomme, Team Celsius, Aramis**

 **12th(28): Team Aquarius**

 **13th(22): Team Revenant**

 **14th(20): Team Skullblasterz**

 **15th(18): Team Sniper**

 **16th(16): Knights of The Round, Team Moonbrand, Team Kirei, Fortune's Four**

 **20th(15): Team Aspect, Team Grass Flare**

 **22nd(11): Team TMNT**

 **23rd(8): Team Discharge**

 **24th(6): Haywood's Legion**

 **25th(5): Leafguard League**

 **26th(4): Team Obsidian**

 **27th(2): Team SONA**

* * *

 **Destruction Day's Team Interaction Scene: Leafguard League(5), Haywood's Legion(6)**

"Tsutsugiiiiiiii!" Lebun the Leafeon complained as she slumped her head on the table next to the captain. "I'm so booooooored…."

"Then go train." Tsutsugi said as she looked over a large amount of what appeared to be papers full of scribbles to Lebun. "I'm busy with-Gahh!"

Tsutsugi hurriedly stomped down on her papers to keep them from blowing away as Lebun cringed in the face of the sandstorm that had started.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to train." Lebun said as she jumped down from the table. "I'll find Laicho and Lei, maybe Rokuko will join us too. You...you stay here."

"Tch." Tsutsugi clicked as her teammate hurriedly ran out of the sandstorm weather. The general turned back and saw Haywood the Hippowdon standing before her. Next to him was an Altaria.

"Hm…" Tsutsugi looked at the Altaria in question, and then took note of her own body. Neither had a scratch on them.

"Cloud Nine…" She mumbled.

"Yes." Haywood said as the Altaria sat down at the table while he walked towards the head of it. "I usually take Amendi with me when I want to talk to pokemon who can't handle sandstorm weather on their own." He explained. "I was wondering if I could pick your brain about something."

"I don't know why you'd want to pick my brain." Tsutsugi rolled her eyes as she sat back down in her seat and gathered up her papers. "I'm the leader of one of the few teams that are behind you in this competition."

"It wasn't about the competition." Haywood said. "I'm curious about the reason Leafguard League even exists."

"Excuse me?"

"Well...I mean, you're all soldiers right? Why form a mercenary band? Shouldn't you be more focused with protecting your territory than running around The Known World looking for odd jobs?"

"First off…" Tsutsugi pointed. "Do _not_ presume that this team is made of simple soldiers. Many of the Grass Province's soldiers wouldn't waste their time with this mercenary band. I'm an exception." She paused. "...For a few reasons."

"Like what?" Haywood asked. "Are you in debt to someone?"

"Sort of…?" Tsutsugi tilted her head. "You likely don't get news out in your warlord camp, but before Maki became the Grass Representative, she was the general of my squad of soldiers. We were stationed in this nowhere of an island called Coldcrop, where the only citizens are colonial farmers along the southern shore of the isle. We were up in the north to deal with...ugh...bandits."

"That sounds...underwhelming."

"It was." Tsutsugi said. "But there were a _lot_ of them. Even someone as uninformed as you ought to know of The Sapien Triage. There was a particularly large branch up in the northern reaches of that island. The wilderness was perfect for their primal culture. One night, they all descended upon our camp like savages. I was only a Steenee then, and wasn't terribly skilled at anything, but Maki...she was able to save most of the troops including myself, and even though we requested backup, no help came, but Maki still found a strategy that she believed would work, and we were able to wipe every last member of that branch out. If you know what The Sapien Triage does, then you understand why I say that I owe Maki my life. She inspired me to be what I am today."

"A general?"

"A tactician. Though this event hasn't given many chances for that to shine through, I've been compiling notes that I've taken on each and every sparring match I've seen so far. Hopefully they'll be of use in the future."

"Hm." Haywood nodded. "I knew there was something different about you. You understand the importance of tactics. Many of the mercenaries here often go for whatever move hits strongest, hardest, fastest, but very few of them are looking at this long-term. I'm glad to see my instincts were right, and that you are one of those few. I hope to, before this festival ends, be able to spar against you myself, Tsutsugi, General of Leafguard."

"Sir, I see her team approaching." Amendi said. "From the way the Leafeon reacted to the sandstorm, I suspect-."

Haywood nodded. "Yeah, your Cloud Nine might negate the effects of the weather, but sandstorms aren't comfortable. I suppose it's time we took our leave." He turned towards Tsutsugi.

"I wish your team luck in the coming events. My own ought to be fine."

"What a strange pokemon…" Tsutsugi scratched her head. "He was a lot better at conversation than I would have expected from a Ground Province warlord…"

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Electric Province Sparring Arena(Stormfury Arena): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Electric Province Sparring Matches**

"Here we are in the glorious Electric Stadium!" Neron announced excitedly. "We have with us, Ebner the Electivire, Representative of the Electric Province!"

"Thanks Neron." Ebner said. "It's great to be re-elected, so I look forward to a few more years of working with the UGM, especially in putting together events like this."

"Speaking of events like this…" Rio said. "Would you mind telling us about the Electric Province's Sparring Arena?"

"Alright, I'll tell you, but pay attention, because it's pretty important. The arena we built is named Stormfury Arena."

As Ebner said its name, the arena rose from the ground.

Conlan's and Rudo's eyes both widened. The entire arena was full of crags and gorges. Some pillars of ground rose up incredibly high while others seemed to barely jutt out of the ground.

"Whoa...It looks just like the badlands, east of Mt. Immolate…" Rudo said quietly.

"And look up there." Conlan pointed to the dark clouds hanging over the arena that seemed to be crackling with energy.

"This arena, land wise, is exactly what you see before you right now. Simple crags with massive height differences. However, there is a special weather condition to this arena. The Thunderstorm, and many effects go along with the weather. 8 of them to be exact. Allow me to list them:

1: The power of all Electric type moves are tripled

2: Any sound based attacks will immediately fail without question

3: The move Thunder will never miss.

4: The move Charge Beam will _always_ raise Sp. Atk

5: If a pokemon attempts to fly or float too high in the air, they will be struck by a Thunderbolt attack from the clouds above the arena, forcing them to land.

6: Sunny Day will fail if used.

7: If Rain Dance or Hail is used, the effect will last indefinitely (even between sparring matches) or until Rain Dance, Hail, or Sandstorm is used to replace the weather condition.

8: If Sandstorm is used, the Thunderstorm will combine with the Sandstorm so that Electric type pokemon are immune to the adverse effects of Sandstorm weather, other than that, Sandstorm works as normal.

Finally, there is no time limit to the matches in this arena. Good luck, Mercenaries!"

"And with those words of encouragement, let's jump right into it!" Neron announced.

"Our first matchup is Hector the Hitmonlee from Team Gentilhomme, going up against Gadasi the Golisopod from Team Azure!"

"Let's skip the formalities, Gentilhomme." Gadasi said. "The less time I have to be within fifty yards of you and your ilk, the better."

"I'd respond, but I don't want to disregard your opinion." Hector bowed. "Very well, let us start the battle."

 **HECTOR VS GADASI**

 _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing!**_

Hector began the match by jumping up to a moderately high crag. "Hmm…" He looked down at Gadasi, before nodding. "Rolling Kick!" He announced as he rolled down the cylinder and towards the Golisopod, who jumped out of the way onto his own crag.

Gadasi stared down Hector as the Hitmonlee finished rolling.

"Liquidation!" He announced as he shot out a blast of water to propel him into his opponent, pinning Hector to the side of another ground pillar.

"Ngh…" Hector grabbed Gadasi. "Strength!" He announced as he attempted a suplex, not managing to do any damage, but somehow managing to wriggle free himself.

Gadasi turned around silently towards his opponent.

"Brick Break!" He announced as he brought one of his hands down and Hector jumped out of the way as the attack collided with a crag, causing that particular cylinder to wobble.

"Mind Reader…" Hector said as he focused in on Gadasi, analyzing the Golisopod's movements.

"Liquidation!" Gadasi shot himself towards Hector again, causing the Hitmonlee to go flying towards another cylinder.

"Rolling...Kick!" Hector announced as he rolled up the side of the cylinder and came around to strike Gadasi in the backside, "Gahhh!" The Golisopod looked back to massage where he had been hit.

"That didn't hurt that much, but, ahh, fuck, that was not in a fun spot…"

"Blaze Kick!" Hector took advantage of the opportunity as he brought a flaming leg down, but by then it was too late.  
Gadasi could see the attack coming and rolled to the side, causing the blaze kick to strike the ground.

"Rock Slide!" Gadasi announced as the cylinder he had hit earlier crumbled and began to pelt Hector with the rubble.

"Gahhh! Ough…" Hector shielded himself as best he could. "Dang, should've-"

"Now lose!" Gadasi announced as he fired himself towards Hector with another Liquidation.

Hector was smashed into another cylinder, and this time did not get up after he fell.

"Hector is unable to battle." Ebner announced. "Gadasi wins for Team Azure."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: GADASI**

"Alright, who is next on our list?" Rio asked.

"It's Gracia the Gothitelle from Knights of The Round facing off against Sari the Salazzle of The Twin Flames!" Neron exclaimed. "Let's see a good match from both these mercenary women!"

 **GRACIA VS SARI**

 _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing!**_

"Fire Blast!" Sari roared as she let out a large blast of fire, that Gracia dodged by hiding behind a cylinder of ground.

She poked her head out.

"Psyshock!" She announced as she psychically sent small pieces of rubble towards Sari, who easily avoided them, almost dancing to an unhearable rhythm.

"Shadow Claw!" Sari announced as she jumped towards Gracia, striking her opponent across the chest with a long claw of shadows.

"Aghhh!" Gracia held her stomach and gritted her teeth.

"D-Dark Pulse!" She announced as she sent out a wave of darkness towards Sari, who jumped away from the attack and landed on the side of a cylinder with a grin.

"Dragon Pulse!" She countered as she let a beam of energy loose from her mouth, blasting Gracia clean out of the arena.

"Gracia is out of bounds...Sari wins for The Twin Flames!" Ebner announced.

"Rank H, for a reason." Sari said as she stood up and looked over the psychic type she had just managed to defeat. "The Twin Flames are Rank H for a reason."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SARI**

"Aramis the Aegislash is about to go up against Greod the Gliscor of Team Celsius!" Neron exclaimed.

"Both of these teams are at 30 points." Rio said. "The winner will pull a good amount ahead of the loser in terms of placing."

"Facing off against Aramis himself huh?" Greod gave a grin as the two mercenaries shook with each other before the fight. "I can't wait to see how this goes. Don't hold back on me now, alright?"

"I wouldn't dream of holding back against anyone." Aramis replied.

 **ARAMIS VS GREOD**

 _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing!**_

Greod gave a grin as he dove down into the ground provided by the arena.

"A dig, huh…" Aramis said. "That was a mistake on your end…"

As Greod came up from the dig, he smashed directly into Aramis's King's Shield, forcing him backwards.

"Try again." Aramis scolded.

"Night Slash!" Greod dove towards Aramis at a blinding speed, managing to scratch against the Aegislash.

"And allow me to repay the favor!" Aramis said as he slashed towards Greod with his own Night Slash attack, also managing to scratch against his opponent.

"Earthquake!" Greod announced as the entire arena began to shake. The cylinders all around Greod fell on top of him, burying him beneath the rubble.

Aramis stared blankly for a few minutes.

"Maybe someone should help him." He finally said in a loud voice as he moved to the pile of rubble and began to dig Greod out.

"G-Greod is unable to continue battling...Aramis wins?" Ebner seemed a little confused.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER?: ARAMIS**

"Our next matchup is Kavosa the Krookodile of Team Soulwind VS Nid the Nidoking of Team TMNT!"

"Nid's going to get his ass handed to him, isn't he?" Rudo asked Conlan.

"Probably." Conlan agreed.

 **KAVOSA VS NID  
** _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing!**_

"Earthquake!" Kavosa announced loudly as the ground around the arena began to shake, and Nid immediately fell over, unable to continue battling.

Conlan and Rudo looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"I kind of feel bad for the guy…"

"Yeah...but at least that's not us out there...Hopefully Shock can deal with his opponent from Team Sniper. He's an experienced Mercenary after all, so if anyone can do it, it's him."

"Well, there's still a few matches before his, so let's just keep watching.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: KAVOSA**

"Um…." Rio was at a loss for words.

"Our next match!" Neron announced, eager to take the attention away from what was one of the most one-sided matches since the Gemstone Stadium.

"It's Matt the Minun from Team Skullblasterz facing off against Theobold the Turtonator, Leader of Team Aspect!"

"The big idiot who was attracted out of his fight?" Matt snickered.

"Too bad I won't be attracted out of this one." Theobold menaced the Minun. "Say your prayers to whichever legendary you hold closest to your heart, because you'll need their protection in this battle."

 **MATT VS THEOBOLD**

 ** _A Thunderstorm Is Brewing!_**

"Quick Attack!" Matt announced as he zoomed towards Theobold, who stepped one pace to his left in order to avoid the all too predictable attack.

"Dragon Pulse." Theobold announced as he launched a Dragon Pulse towards the Minun, who managed to duck, just in time.

"Heh." Matt snickered. "Switcheroo!" He said in a hushed whisper.

 _*_ _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***_

"What was that?" Conlan asked.

"Look!" Rudo announced.

An item was rolling around on the ground of the arena.

"That's a Sleep Seed." She said.

"But aren't."

"Items are not allowed in Merc Madness Events." Ebner the Electivire stood up. "Matt the Minun, member of Team Skullblasterz, you are hereby disqualified from Merc Madness. To the rest of Team Skullblasterz. If any of you are caught breaking this rule again, your whole team will be disqualified."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER?: THEOBOLD**

"Oh hey...that shiny Gardevoir from Team Kirei is up next." Conlan said as he noticed her walk into the arena.

"And she's fighting against that Chandelure from Team Revenant." Rudo observed.

"Our next match!" Neron announced. "Is Nuri the Chandelure, Leader of Team Revenant, VS Getrude the Gardevoir, Leader of Team Kirei!"

Gertrude gave a yawn, "Let's end this quickly alright? I'm behind enough on my beauty sleep already, so I'd rather not expend energy unless I _have_ to."

"Hey, I didn't want to sign up for this either." Nuri said. "But now that my team's brought me here, and we're this far in, I'm not going to just throw in the towel for you."

"Then I'll be sure to not provide you with any towel that you'll need to wipe away your blood and oil after I'm done with you."

 **NURI VS GERTRUDE**

 _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing**_

"Hypnosis." Gertrude announced as she gestured toward Nuri and stared him down.

"Hah." Nuri said as he avoided the Hypnosis attack. "Nice try, but not good enough! Hex!"

He shot an aura of negative energy towards Gertrude, who easily dodged it as she glided closer to the Chandelure.

"I will say this one more time, because you don't want to be awake for what comes next." She said. " _Hypnosis_."

"Hyp-no-sis…" Nuri fell to the floor, asleep.

"Alright." Gertrude said as she knelt down above Nuri. "Dream Eater."

Not much happened. Nuri twitched a little bit, but as far as anyone could tell, he might always do that in his sleep.

"Hm." Gertrude said. "If you aren't much of a dreamer, than the painless route will have to be put on hold for now. Let's go ruthless."

She put her hand to his head.

"Moonblast."

The sheer force of the Moonblast at such a close range alone was enough to knock Nuri unconscious, but he was also sent flying into the wall of the stadium, below where the audience sat.

Conlan looked down at the defeated Chandelure and then up at Gertrude.

For a split second, it looked like she was staring back at him.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: GERTRUDE**

"Shock's up next!" Rudo said, excitedly.

"Y-Yeah!" Conlan agreed. "Let's root for him!"

"Up next…" Rio announced. "We have Shock the Manectric of Team Moonbrand facing off against Esmend the Eelektross of Team Sniper!"

 **SHOCK VS ESMEND**

 _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing**_

"Thunder!" Shock announced immediately.

The biggest bolt of Thunder Conlan had ever seen erupted from the thunderstorm overhead, so powerful that it pushed Esmend clean out of the arena.

"Yes!" Rudo cheered.

"Fuck Yeah!" Shock himself cheered as Ebner announced him the winner due to Esmend being out of bounds.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SHOCK**

"Our next match…" Neron announced "Is between Lucia the Lurantis of Team Attract, and Rhaelacia the Raichu of Guards United!"

"Oh? Looks like I'll be able to repay Guards United for the embarrassment their Sawsbuck caused my dear leader back on First Day." Lucia said into one of her scythe-like petals.

"You keep telling yourself that." Rhaelacia said as she hovered on her tail above the ground. "Meanwhile, I'll score Guards United some extra points to boost our place."

 **LUCIA VS RHAELACIA**

 _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing!**_

"Nasty Plot!" Rhaelacia announced as she began to surf the air around the crags, sizing up Lucia as she did so.

"Petal Blizzard!" Lucia announced as a barrage of petals shot towards Rhaelacia.

"Sorry!" Rhaelacia said as she rode the Petal Blizzard right back towards Lucia. "But I'm pretty good in Thunderstorm weather."

She slammed into the Lurantis, causing her to fall out of the ring.

"Looks like you can't do much without Attract to help you, huh?"

"Tch…" Lucia clicked her tongue. "We'll be fine." She said. "One loss isn't the end of the world for us, and there are far more male mercenaries here anyways."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: RHAELACIA**

"Our next battle is Steadfast the Sandslash of Fortune's Four VS Wes the Chespin of Team Grass Flare!" Rio announced.

"Oh hey, two Rank E teams." Conlan observed.

"I wonder what their match will be like." Rudo pondered.

 **STEADFAST VS WES**

 _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing!**_

"Slash!" Steadfast announced as he sliced at Wes with a glowing claw.

The attack just barely scraped Wes's arm.

"Seed Bomb!" He retaliated as he began to spew seeds at Steadfast, pelting the Sandslash until he couldn't get up anymore.

"S-Steadfast is...unable to battle? Wes wins for Team Grass Flare?" Not even Ebner was sure of what to think.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: WES**

"And now…" Neron announced. "Our final Sparring Match of the day! It's Samuel the Stunfisk of Haywood's Legion VS Farren the Furfrou of Team Ebonshade!"

 **SAMUEL VS FARREN**

 _ **A Thunderstorm Is Brewing!**_

"Substitute." Farren announced as he created a copy of himself to draw Samuel's attention.

"Discharge!" Samuel said as he let spark fly from his body, not one of them hitting the dummy.

"Swords Dance!" Farren snickered as he powered himself up with the opportunity.

"Mud Bomb!" Samuel announced as he hurled a Mud Bomb towards the dummy, and the attack went wide, leaving the stadium, going only Arceus knew where.

"Swords Dance!" Farren was almost giggling as he powered himself up again.

"Scald!" Samuel shouted as he shot a blast of boiling water towards the substitute, once again missing.

Haywood sighed in the audience.

"The weird ground and crags might be messing with him…?" Amendi tried to reason.

"Or he just sucks," Mul'Dona the Mudsdale of the same team offered her reasoning.

"Swords Dance!" Farren cackled as he powered his physical strength up to its very limits.

"Discharge!" Samuel cried out.

And perhaps Arceus took pity on the poor Stunfisk, because that Substitute was reduced to nothing but ashes and a single stream of smoke.

Samuel sighed just in time for Farren to lunge in with his Facade attack.

"Samuel is unable to battle!" Ebner announced as Farren got up from the clearly unconscious Stunfisk. "Farren wins for Team Ebonshade!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: FARREN**

"That's all the Sparring Matches we have for you, folks!" Rio announced. "But we'll be back after a quick intermission in order to watch our Electric Province Races!"

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Electric Province Mystery Dungeon Race Track(Thunder Sanctum)(10F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Electric Province Races**

"Alright, let's get right to it." Ebner said. "This Mystery Dungeon is 10 floors, ascending. At the top lies a Dungeon Boss, guarding your team's flags as per usual. It's a Therian Forme Thundurus, so be on guard when you get to the floor because although engaging in combat with him is optional, he _will_ attack on sight. Inside the Mystery Dungeon, you'll find all sorts of pokemon that have abilities which render electric type moves against them meaningless. The final thing you should all be aware of is that the same Thunderstorm from the Sparring Arena is plaguing this Mystery Dungeon on all its floors. That is, of course, everything you need to know regarding this dungeon."

"Well, if Ebner wants to get the ball rolling, let's get the ball rolling!" Neron announced. "Our first Racing Squad! From Team Horizon, Nezarix the Noivern! From Leafguard League, Lebun the Leafeon! And From Team Discharge, Kent the Klinklang!"

 **NEZARIX V LEBUN V KENT**

 **1F**

Nezarix immediately took off, a Tailwind helping him move faster as he glided through the Mystery Dungeon.

Lebun began following after him, but noticed she wasn't making much progress.

As she turned and noticed a rapidly approaching Kent, she sighed and went for broke.

"Grasswhistle!" She announced as she began to blow on one of the leaves on her legs, creating a soothing melody.

Kent picked up on the noise and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Hopefully I can get there before he wakes up then." Lebun said as she turned to run towards 2F.

 **7F**

Nezarix had extended his lead pretty far. There weren't really any threats heading his way.

He knew he had this win in the bag. As he turned the corner he stopped short.

A Seaking was floating along the path throughout the dungeon.

"I know Ebner said that they had abilities to negate electric attacks, but...it just feels unnatural to see a Seaking casually floating along like that."

"Hm?" The Seaking looked at Nezarix. It stared for a minute...and then proceeded to go on its way, allowing Nezarix to head for the stairs to the next floor.

 **10F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

"Shock Wave!" The Thundurus announced as it saw Nezarix enter the room.

"Damn, that hurts…" Nezarix winced. "Good thing I won't have to put up with another one." He said as he grabbed his team's flag and evacuated the dungeon.

After a few more minutes, Lebun arrived at 10F herself. "Yes!" She said as she saw the flags. "I beat Kent here!"

"Shock Wave!" The Thundurus announced.

"No-no-no!" Lebun quickly used Dig to get under the ground.

The Shock Wave, with no other pokemon to actually target, hit the Thundurus instead.

Nothing happened,

Lebun surfaced next to her flag and grabbed it with a relieved sigh before evacuating the dungeon.

Finally, about a good two hours after the race had started, Kent arrived on the final floor.

"I was put to sleep…" He mumbled as the Thundurus launched another Shock Wave.

Kent seemed to be able to shrug the damage off as he slowly meandered towards his team's flag.

"Hammer Arm!" The Thundurus roared, angry at Kent's lack of attention to his surroundings.

The Thundurus missed Kent, but it certainly woke him up.

"Woah, shitshitshitshit…" Kent Autotomized quickly towards his team's flag and evacuated.

 **RACE END**

"And now for our final race, and final event of the day!" Neron announced. "Our Second and Final Electric Province Racing Squad!"

"From Team Steel Heart…" Rio began. "We have Lucien the Luxray!"

"From Team Aquarius…" Neron continued. "We have Zecora the Zebstrika!"

"From Team Obsidian…" Rio exclaimed. "We have Kaden the Rockruff!"

"And from Team SONA!" Neron finished. "We have Nilsine the Nidoqueen!"

 **LUCIEN V ZECORA V KADEN V NILSINE**

 **1F**

Following Nezarix's example from the prior race, Zecora took off aided by not a Tailwind, but an Agility.

Nilsine began to follow behind her but was quickly overshadowed by Lucien, and Kaden struggled to catch up to any of them.

 **10F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Zecora was the first to arrive at the Dungeon Boss Room. "Dark Pulse!" The Thundurus announced as he shot out dark tendrils towards the Zebstrika.

"Hup!" Zecora dodged the attack and charged up to her flag to grab it just as Lucien entered the room, with Nilsine coming up behind him.

"Thrash!" The Thundurus announced as it lunged for neither of the two pokemon in particular, which turned out to be its downfall as both pokemon dodged out of the way.

Nilsine picked up her flag first, and evacuated, while Lucien picked up his flag a split second later.

Kaden was then evacuated under the grounds that he wouldn't have scored any points for continuing the race anyways.

 **RACE END**

"That's it everyone! That's Destruction Day!" Neron announced. "Come back tomorrow for Night Day where the Ghost and Dark provinces get a chance to shine!"

* * *

 **UGM Update: Electric Province Events Have Ended, Now Calculating Team Placement:**

 **1st(60): Team Soulwind**

 **2nd(56): The Twin Flames**

 **3rd(50): Team Horizon, Team Ebonshade**

 **5th(48): Team Steel Heart**

 **6th(46): Guards United, Team Azure**

 **8th(40): Team Attract, Aramis**

 **10th(38): Team Aquarius**

 **11th(30): Team Gentilhomme, Team Celsius**

 **13th(26): Team Moonbrand, Team Kirei**

 **15th(25): Team Aspect, Team Grass Flare**

 **17th(22): Team Revenant**

 **18th(20): Team Skullblasterz**

 **19th(18): Team Sniper**

 **20th(16): Knights of The Round, Fortune's Four**

 **22nd(11): Team TMNT, Leafguard League**

 **24th(10): Team Discharge**

 **25th(8): Team SONA**

 **26th(6): Haywood's Legion**

 **27th(4): Team Obsidian**

* * *

 _Lore After The Legend: In the center of the Electric Province one can find its vast and sprawling plains and plateaus where the modern Electric province mixes with old forts that are no longer used. Thunderstorms are a common occurrence in these plains and plateaus, especially at higher altitudes, and locals are quick to warn wanderers that sometimes the thunderstorms become so severe that the noise cracks the earth, but for those courageous enough to not be dissuaded, the southwest of the province awaits. The beautiful gorges, crags, and canyons of southwest Electric Province are filled with all manner of ancient ruins, which locals will tell you are where the very first Electric types settled. Although very small in population, both Fire type and Flying type pokemon have been known to intermingle here in very small villages that have been built to withstand the violent storms that often plague the craggy area in the winter months. Just be careful that, should you be a wanderer, you stay on your best behavior, because the Electric Province's sense of justice is akin to Scorched Earth, They will do any and everything to see that lawbreakers are given their just desserts, and are known to have the harshest guards and jailing system. It would take a very strong or a very clever pokemon to commit and get away with a crime in the Electric Province...which is precisely what attracts so many thieves and swindlers looking for a challenge._

* * *

 _ **AN: Greivous the Golisopod and all the Pokemon with him were submitted by Onic1400! Thank you Onic!(May I call you Onic?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2:**_ **0.0 You know what I want.**

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'Class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy reading ^.^!**_


	30. MERC MADNESS XXXVII: Night Day!

_**AN: Not Dead, Was Just On Vacation**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Also, if you guys haven't yet. You should check out Beacon of Hope, written by b- I mean Glimmershine1! It takes inspiration from this story, but it has its own world and law system and everything, so you should all submit some characters there as well! (plus it'll be fun for me to interact with all of you that way. Now I can feel the pain I put you all through as well! Yay!**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend: The Ghost Province gets a bad reputation for being incredibly lax with its guards, but one step into the land will show you the reason so many crimes go unpunished. The Fog. Whether it be on the water or on the ground, there is always at least a moderated amount of fog in the Ghost Province. The Ghost type pokemon that live there have managed to get used to it, and most can see clearly enough through it. which has caused quite a few pokemon to dismiss the guards' claims of fog being what keeps them from catching burglars and bandits, however the fog in the Ghost Province has certain properties to it that both their neighbors in the Psychic and Fairy provinces just can't seem to identify. The more one struggles against the fog, the thicker the fog becomes, and occasionally the fog will even create illusions, playfully tricking anyone who falls for them into a dangerous situation, though never anything life-threatening. No. Those would be the diseases one might get from the western and northern shores of the eastern half of the Ghost Province, the island half. The north and west shores of Fable Island, as the Ghost and Fairy types who call the island home have named it, are full of dense marshes and murky swamps. Most races can't even make a living there, and only Ghost, Poison, Water, and Bug types are ever seen living in the marshes and bogs long-term._

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Ghost Province Sparring Arena (Cemetery Stadium) and Mystery Dungeon Race Track (Crypt Realm, a B11F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Ghost Province Events?**

"Excuse me." The Frillish manning the betting booth for the Ghost Province Events noticed the robed pokemon shifting her way into the stadium.

"Huh?" The pokemon turned.

It was a Maractus.

"If you aren't here to make a bet, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the area."

"Oh, of course." The maractus said. "I must have gotten turned around."

She began to walk away before stopping herself.

"Today is Night Day, correct?"

The Frillish nodded. "Yes, what of it?"

"I'm interested in something. The team named Moonbrand." She pointed at the schedule of events. "That 'Terune'...is a Phantump, correct?"

"Yes!" The Frillish rolled his eyes. "Now go inside, go away, or make a bet."

"Inside it is." The Maractus said as she went inside while the announcers welcomed everyone back.

"Welcome to Night Day, everyone!" Neron announced as Conlan and Rudo took their seats.

"We've got some great sparring matches and races planned for you today!" Rio continued. "I'll be presiding over the Ghost and Dark Sparring matches today…"

"And I'm your 'mon for the Mystery Dungeon Races!" Neron exclaimed. "We're trying something a bit different to see if it speeds things along. Hopefully it works out well for all of you out there in the audience!"

"So, let's get Representative Drogo up here!" Rio said as Drogo the Dusknoir entered the booth.

"Good morning." He spoke into the microphone. "I'm here to explain the Ghost Province Arena and Mystery Dungeon Race Track. I'll start with the Arena.

Cemetery Stadium is a very straightforward arena. It is a graveyard, complete with tombstones, monuments, and various statues. However, for those of you that have ever visited my Ghost Province, you will recognize our _special_ fog has made its place as a stage hazard. I urge you to be careful while fighting.

Next, the race track. Crypt Realm is a B11 Floor Mystery Dungeon that gets darker as you progress through, up until you are traversing the pitch-blackness of its lowest levels. You are required to defeat the dungeon boss before you may grab your team's flag, and once you do, full light will return to all levels of the dungeon. Good luck to those who chose this course of action.

Now, I believe, I am finished. I hand the stand back to my commentating friends."

"*yawwwwn*" Rudo stretched in her seat. "There's just something about the way he talks that makes me feel like I need to go to sleep."

"Mmmhmm." Conlan said as he looked towards the Sparring Arena and Rio announced the first match.

"For our very first match of the day, we have Team Ebonshade Leader, Saveena the Scyther VS Team Revenant's Lily The Litwick!"

 **SAVEENA VS LILY**

 _A Strange Fog Envelops The Arena_

"Alright kid, let's end this now." Saveena said as she rushed towards Lily with a Night Slash.

"It'll save you some embarrassment."

Lily barely had time to react before she was on the ground.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: SAVEENA**

"Now, from Team Attract we have Gloria the Gardevoir, and from Guards United, we have Xing Dai, the Dragonair!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Rudo complained. "Finally when Attract can't BS their way out of a battle, the battle itself is BSing for them!"

"Well, Guards United might still win." Conlan said. "They've beaten Attract every time so far."

"Yeah but….I dunno about this one. I don't think Dai is going to take the fog all too well."

 **GLORIA VS DAI**

 _A Strange Fog Envelops The Arena_

"Draining Kiss!" Gloria announced as she blew her attack towards Dai, who vanished instantly.

"Tch." Gloria clicked her tongue.

"That didn't get you did it?" She realized as she wandered through the fog covered graveyard.

"I am still operating at capacity." Dai stated as she circled around Gloria, before attempting to Slam into her.

She rammed directly into Gloria's chest, before Gloria's form dissipated, revealing that Dai had in fact slammed herself face first into a statue.

"Heehee." Gloria laughed. "That's Fable Island fog for you."

She put her hand out towards Dai. "Psyshock!"

The attack went through the illusory image of Dai, and suddenly, Gloria heard a sound behind her.

She looked back just in time to see the monument falling over her head.

"Gaahh!" She rolled out of the way, tearing the bottom of her dress a bit.

"Geez…" She said. "This was expensive!"

"Then don't wear it into battle!" Dai attacked with an Aqua Tail, completely destroying an unsuspecting tombstone.

"Draining Kiss!" Gloria shot her attack once more, this time managing to graze Dai's skin.

"Normally kissing is supposed to make wounds heal faster, not cause them in the first place." Dai grunted.

"I'm not your mother." Gloria responded. "I think I might even be younger than you!"

"Then show respect to your elders!" Dai charged in with a Slam attack, which Gloria was able to dodge fairly easily.

"Draining Kiss once more." Gloria said. "Let's end this fight already, I'm getting bored."

The Draining Kiss hit Dai square in her head, and persisted until she stopped moving.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: GLORIA**

"And now…" Rio said. "For a final match before our first race, we have the leader of Team Steel Heart, Kordao the Kommo-o facing off against the leader of Team Gentilhomme, Gustavo the Gallade!"

Kordao and Gustavo nodded at each other as they took their places in the arena.

After the standard speech from Drogo, the match began.

 **KORDAO VS GUSTAVO**

 _A Strange Fog Envelops The Arena_

Kordao didn't waste any time, and charged in with a Shadow Claw, and although it missed, the fog seemed to creep away from the arena.

"Psycho Cut!" Gustavo said as he charged in with his own attack, which also missed.

"Are they hesitant to hit each other?" Conlan asked.

Rudo shook her head.

"It's not that. They were just both getting a feel for the terrain."

Kordao turned and attacked with another Shadow Claw, which Gustavo barely managed to avoid.

Gustavo brought him his arm with another Psycho Cut, which Kordao was able to duck under, and as he came up he lunged with another Shadow Claw, this one knocking Gustavo back.

"Gnngh.." He grunted as he shot a passing Psycho Cut, wide of his opponent.

He had barely landed on his feet when Kordao came in with another Shadow Claw.

Gustavo quickly rolled around the attack and once more attempted a Psycho Cut, this one made direct contact, causing Kordao to stumble forward, stopping himself just in time to avoid being pushed out of bounds. He panted as he began to move back towards the center of the arena, and began to use Clanging Scales.

The eyes of most of the audience widened as Gustavo used his elbow blades to cut the air the sound was using to travel around him.

"That's...really cool." Rudo said.

"It looks really tiring." Conlan said. "Gustavo can't keep that up forever."

As Conlan finished talking Gustavo took off.

He lunged for Kordao, this time keeping the quick movements of his hands and feet as he shifted into a Close Combat, missing Kordao by a small amount.

"Gahhh!" Kordao shouted in frustration as he put as much effort into his Clanging Scales attack as he could muster.

"Rahhhh!" Gustavo called as he pulled a 180 and rushed back towards Kordao with another Close Combat, only barely grazing Kordao's shoulder.

Both pokemon stood panting.

"STOP! Stop!" Drogo announced into the microphone. "I even gave you two a two minute extension, and _still_ neither of you has lost. I must declare this match a draw. Now please shake, leave the arena, and return to your teams."

 **BATTLE OVER! DRAW!**

"Those fights are cool and all!" Neron announced. "But let's take a break from that and look at this here Racing Squad! From Team Soulwind, we have Razr the Zoroark! From Team Obsidian, we have Bolt the Rockruff! Finally, From Haywood's Legion, we have Amendi the Altaria!"

 **RAZR V BOLT V AMENDI**

 **B11F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Despite it being pitch black to the untrained eye, Razr could see perfectly fine in the Dungeon Boss Room, so he noticed the Mega Gengar Dungeon Boss right away.

"Curse!" It announced with a hiss.

"Yeah, yeah." Razr rolled his eyes. "Night Daze!" He shot passed the Mega Gengar, lighting up the entire dungeon before he grabbed his flag and left.

It was not long before Amendi came by, and Bolt followed soon after.

 **RACE END**

"You call that a race?" Rio asked Neron. "I blinked and it was over! Let's get back to the _real_ entertainment! It's Aramis the Lone Mercenary VS Tyran of Team TMNT!"

 **ARAMIS VS TYRAN**

 _A Strange Fog Envelops The Arena_

"Fire Fang!" Tyran stated immediately as he charged Aramis with a flaming mouth.

Aramis easily dodged out of the way.

"Iron Head!" He announced as he slammed his shield towards Tyran with so much power that the Tyrantrum was sent flying out of bounds.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: ARAMIS  
** "That wasn't very long either." Neron said.  
"Well, while a guard goes searching for Tyran, let's move on to the next match." Rio said. "It's Amella the Aurorus of Team SONA, facing off against Bishop the Bisharp from Knights of The Round!"

 **AMELLA VS BISHOP  
** _A Strange Fog Envelops The Arena_

"Iron Head!" Bishop announced as he charged towards his opponent.

Amella managed to move herself out of his path.

"Hyper Beam!" She shot a very cold looking Hyper Beam towards Bishop. The fog illusion then dissipated, and the Hyper Beam made contact with a statue with so much force that Amella herself was pushed backwards.

"Brick Break!" Bishop yelled as he charged Amella down once more, once again missing due to Amella moving out of the way just in time.

"Brick Break!" He announced again while Amella was busy recharging due to her Hyper Beam.

The fog's illusion disappeared and Bishop tripped over a tombstone.

"Hyper Beam!" Amella called out once again. Once again hitting the statue, and once again pushing herself ever closer to the edge of the arena.

"Iron Head!" Bishop lowered his head in a swing towards Amella.

The fog's illusion disappeared just a moment too late, as Bishop tossed himself out of the arena.

"It appears that Bishop is out of bounds." Drogo announced. "Therefore, I must declare Amella the victor."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: AMELLA**

"And now…" Rio announced. "One last match before the next race! From Fortune's Four we have Fortune the Froslass, and from Team Sniper, we have Daria the Decidueye!"

 **FORTUNE VS DARIA**

 _A Strange Fog Envelops The Arena_

"Ominous Wind…." Fortune announced as a chilled wind brushed over the arena, doing nothing really other than adding atmosphere.

"Spirit Shackle!" Daria said as she aimed her attack at Fortune, and instead shackling the stone monument right next to her.

"Icy Wind!" Fortune said as she brought in another wind, even colder than the last one.

"Hnnghh.." Daria shivered as she was knocked back a small amount by the attack. "Cold wind, got it."

She readied an arrow again. "Spirit Shackle!" She tried once more.

Once more, the attack went wide.

"Ominous Wind!" Fortune seemed to be switching between her wind attacks.

Once again, the Ominous Wind failed to do anything of note.

"Grrr...Spirit….Shackle…" Daria gritted through her teeth.

Once more, the attack went wide. "Urgh!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Ice Beam." Fortune pointed a finger.

Daria was frozen solid instantly.

Fortune then gently pushed the frozen Daria off of the arena.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: FORTUNE**

"Excuse me…" Conlan felt a sharp prick on his shoulder.

"Hello?" He asked the robed Maractus, confused.

"You are the leader of Team Moonbrand, yes? The one who signed Terune up for this race?"

"Um…" Conlan looked back at Rudo, who shrugged.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Then, tell him there's someone who wants to meet him, waiting by the betting booth, once he's done with his race."

"Um...okay?"

"And now for another race!" Neron announced. "We've got Team Moonbrand's Terune the Phantump facing off against Team Azure's Harmony the Houndoom facing off against the leader of Team Celsius, Wess the Weavile!"

Terune looked at the two imposing female mercenaries to his side.

"L-let us partake in a fair and clean race, please!" He pleaded.

Harmony snickered. "I don't think so, kid. If a better way to win presents itself to me, I'm going to take it."

 **TERUNE V HARMONY V WESS**

 **B1F**

Harmony instantly shoved into Terune knocking him down before taking off. As Terune got up, he noticed Wess the Weavile offering her hand. "Come on, let's get through the dungeon together. And maybe teach that Houndoom a thing or two if she ends up having trouble with the Dungeon Boss. You can see in the dark right?"

"Y-yeah." Terune nodded. "All Ghost types can."

"Then you can make sure we don't run into any walls or ambushes." Wess hoisted Terune onto her shoulders and began running to catch up with Harmony.

 **B5F**

As Harmony entered B5F, the darkness finally become too much for her eyesight. "Crap." She said as she stumbled into a wall.

"Straight." She heard Terune say as she heard Wess's feet running by.

"Okay, now left!"

"Hngh!" Harmony reached for Wess's leg but instead grabbed something else. Something very smooth.

"Golurrrrk…" The Ghost type looked down at her. She noticed its glowing yellow eyes.

The Golurk attacked with an Earthquake just as Wess and Terune managed to exit the floor.

The Golurk's move caused the floor underneath it to crumble, causing the pokemon to fall all the way to B11F, where it stopped moving entirely.

Harmony snickered as she followed the hole down, carefully, guided by the light of the Golurk's eyes.

 **B11F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

"Sludge Bomb!" The Mega Gengar announced as Harmony dropped down into the room.

The attack completely buried Harmony in sludge to the point that she needed to be evacuated from the dungeon.

"Jump!" Terune announced as Wess entered and jumped to avoid the Sludge Bomb that had been shot at the two of them as they entered.

"He's in front of you!" Terune told Wess.

"Then Foul Play, it is!"

"And I'll use Dark Pulse!" Terune said as he lept off of Wess while she charged the Mega Gengar.

The Dark Pulse grazed the Mega Gengar, while the Foul Play managed to hit it head on.

"Giga Drain!" The Mega Gengar shouted as it attempted to steal energy from Wess, but failing to.

"It's still right in front of you!" Terune announced as he charged in with a Thief attack.

Wess kept up her Foul Play, grazing the Mega Gengar, who had moved to dodge Terune's Thief.

"Shadow Ball!" It announced as it aimed for Terune.

"Gahhh!" Terune was knocked back by the attack and landed against the wall.

"Terune?" Wess asked.

There was no response.

"Crap…" She said. "He's still here, I haven't seen him evacuate...but if he can't tell me where the Dungeon Boss is-"

Wess cut herself short as she turned around. "Terune?" She asked.

Terune slowly rose from the ground. His eyes seemed clouded over. From both of his arms, ethereal blades emerged, and he gripped both of them tightly in his hands.

"Hey is that an item?" Neron announced.

Immediately the lights in the Mystery Dungeon Race Track shot to life. Terune's shadow, which had been nothing special, was now waving about violently, and not even the shape of a Phantump anymore. It was the shape of a Golurk.

Ignoring what was going on, Terune immediately sliced the Dungeon Boss in two.

"Crap! You weren't supposed to kill him!" Wess said. "Terune, what's-?"

Terune turned.

Wess stopped talking.

"I don't want to have to fight you, but I will if it will stop you from acting this way."

Terune lunged.

"STOP!" A voice hollered throughout the stadium.

Everyone looked to where it had come from while a few Representatives dove down into the dungeon to retrieve Terune, either peacefully or by force.

All of Moonbrand decided to assist.

"STOP THE RACE!" Maki the Meganium announced again as she barged into the commentators' booth.

"Maki!" Drogo exclaimed. "What in The Known World is going on?"

" _That_." Maki said as Terune was being forcefully dragged away by both B and Edlen.

"For those of you who might not know...that is what is known as a Hybrant. They are... _special_ pokemon, born with an innate power to...well, do things like that."

The door to the commentators' booth slammed open again. "Representative Maki!" Tsutsugi said. "Should I ready the wagons?"

Maki bit her lip.

"What about the Festival?" Rio asked

"We still have so many events we need to get to!" Neron continued

"Hmm…" Drogo thought to himself.

"Are Hybrants still in control of themselves when they do that?"

"Well…" Maki tilted her head. "Yes, and no. Some have more control than others, and, to be blunt, that one's still a kid who hasn't learned shit."

"Enough of this!" Concordia marched into the booth as well. "I will not have my festival ruined before Myth Day even gets here!"

"So Myth Day is what's important?" Drogo eyed Concordia.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, _Jr._ "

Drogo backed off.

"What….happens now?" Rudo asked B as he and Edlen came out of Stoneshear's dungeon door, both covered in significant slash wounds.

"Now...Senate Head Aerona has a decision to make." Edlen explained. "On whether to continue the festival or not."

"And as for Terune?" Conlan asked, worried. "He'll be okay right? Nothing's going to happen to him, right?"

"Perhaps you should come with me." B said to Conlan and Rudo, before looking back at the rest of Team Moonbrand, who were lurking behind the doorway.

" _All_ of you."

(Wess awarded 2nd place in her race, Other Matches Have Concluded, Sari VS Nalani (Winner, Sari), Zeria VS Eduard (Winner, Zeria), Sara VS Veni (Winner, Veni), North V Pillardo V Bai (Pillardo places 1st, North places 2nd, Bai places 3rd)

* * *

 **UGM U-U*))*YPDATE: Gh0$T Province E^ents Have Ended: N0W C 1culatin3 Team Placement:**

 **1st(70 points): Team Soulwind**

 **2nd(66 points): The Twin Flames**

 **3rd(60 points): Team Horizon, Team Ebonshade**

 **5th(53 points): Team Steel Heart**

 **6th(50 points): Team Attract, Aramis**

 **8th(46 points): Guards United, Team Azure**

 **10th(38 points): Team Aquarius**

 **11th(36 points): Team Celsius**

 **12th(35 points): Team Gentilhomme**

 **13th(32 points): Team Kirei**

 **14th(27 points): Team Aspect**

 **15th(26 points): Team Moonbrand, Fortune's Four**

 **17th(25 points): Team Grass Flare**

 **18th(22 points): Team Revenant**

 **19th(21 points): Leafguard League**

 **20th(20 points): Team Skullblasterz, Team Discharge**

 **22nd(18 points): Team Sniper, Team SONA**

 **24th(16 points): Knights of The Round**

 **25th(12 points): Haywood's Legion**

 **26th(11 points): Team TMNT**

 **27th(6 points): Team Obsidian**

* * *

 **Team Interaction Scene (Team Soulwind and Team Attract)**

"Oh my _Mew_!" Selena the Steenee squeed as she dragged the rest of her team towards where Team Soulwind was sitting at their table, wondering what to make of the current situation.

"Hey boys." Loliana the Lopunny said as she sat down at the table with them. "Sorry about the new one's reaction. She's probably a little star struck."

"Oh, I think I recognize you, Selena." Xenon said. "You played that homeless girl in that one movie, I think it was Blackrose Brigands, right?"

"Yeesh…" Selena inched back. "Thanks for reminding me about that role. Super awkward for me…"

"Hey, you met us out of it, didn't you?" Lupe the Lilligant put a leaf hand on Selena's shoulder. "Besides, no one is ever perfect their first time in front of the camera, or onstage as I'm sure the boys will be quick to tell you."

"Sure, no one's perfect." Razr shrugged. "But we've been coming pretty damn close this whole festival, right guys?"

"Undefeated!" They all cheered as they pumped their fists in the air.

"Did _someone_ say….. _PERFECT_?" A voice asked, causing both teams to turn.

"Holy-" Razr began

"-Arceus." Loliana finished.

"Glimmershine, you got here at, like, the _worst_ time to get here." Gloria said. "The UGM is all up in a tissy over some kid on Moonbrand."

"Moonbrand?" Glimmershine's Mega Absol wings perked at the name. "I was under the impression that they had disbanded."

"Dude, that's right! You've been busy with your latest release, so you might not have heard. This Chimchar kid came out of nowhere, and for reasons only Arceus himself could answer, B seems friggin in love with him."

"Then perhaps I can hire this new Moonbrand sometime as bodyguards hmm? If they can turn the old mon's gaze the way you say they can, surely a few might know something of glamour."

"Ehhh…." Gloria's face scrunched up. "You might be disappointed."

"A few of them are _kind of_ cute…" Sonja-Sofia the Salazzle debated.

"But would you, you know?"

"Hm….I see your point. Wait! Yes. With the big one."

Gloria began to laugh.

"Careful, Sonja." Taven said. "Your team already gets enough flack for even using the move Attract as a common theme."

"And let the flack come!" Glimmershine encouraged. "No Publicity is bad Publicity! If you find yourself in the center of a scandal make the masses go wild with some amazing story. Tie events together, just keep your wits about you and remember to always stay fantabulous!"

Glimmershine quickly dipped his paw in a pouch of a strange gel-like substance and applied it to his fur. "I'm testing a new fur gel." He showed off his now glistening coat. "Is it not beautiful?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were ten years younger." Florencia the Florges giggled.

"Guys, this reunion of stars is great and all…" Kavosa said as he pointed. "But we might want to tone it down. It looks like Aerona is going to speak."

Everyone looked over at the image of Aerona on the screen.

* * *

 **Aerona's Announcement**

"In the wake of what has just transpired, I have decided to allow all Mercenary Bands the option to withdraw from the Festival, should they feel the need for such an action has arisen. Night Day will continued as scheduled in a few hours. Furthermore, until this whole Hybrant mess is sorted out, Terune the Phantump of Team Moonbrand will be disqualified from the festival. Please continue about your day as usual."

 **End Announcement**

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Stoneshear Castle: Age of Mew: Year 656: A quick lesson**

"It turns out…" B stated as all of Team Moonbrand, save for Terune, sat around a large table. "That Terune is what is known as a Hybrant. Now, as far as the UGM knows, Hybrants are pokemon that can call upon a sort of spiritual ancestor of sorts in order to become more powerful. Think of it like spirit channeling. The problem is, the Hybrant, the medium for the spirit, more often than not won't have control over their actions. Instead, it's their spirit that makes the decisions. Terune in particular has a very interesting spirit connected to him. That Golurk shadow you might have seen moved the same way…"

B pointed to a nearby statue.

" _He_ moved during The Great Type War." He finished.

"Who is that?" Rudo tilted her head.

"That's Duman the Golurk." B replied. "He was a major soldier for the Ghost Province during that war, and well, they say being on the battlefield constantly can eat away at one's sanity. By the time he died, Duman was a soulless killing machine. Almost like he was still trapped in battle, even after the war ended."

"And...that spirit...is now Terune?" Bennett asked.

"In a sense, yes." B nodded. "But to be more accurate, Terune is a...reincarnation, I guess that's the best term to use.

"So…." Krystal said as she got ready to head to the Dark Province Arena. "What's going to happen to Terune now? He isn't going to die, is he?"

"He's lucky." B said. "If it were anywhere else and a guard saw him do that, especially up in the Grass Province where they're already massive isolationists, he'd be dead on the spot, but because it happened here, where a whole bunch of representatives that don't know anything about Hybrants are, I think I might be able to get him off the hook. But...it'll come at a bit of a price…"

B looked at Conlan in particular. "He might be barred from UGM Missions for an indefinite period of time."

"If that's what it takes to save his life." Conlan said.

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Dark Province Arena (The Shadow Ring) and Mystery Dungeon Race Track(Labyrinth of Dishonor): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Dark Province Events**

Hadria the Hydreigon tapped the microphone with her left head.

"Good Night, ladies and gentlemon." She said as the sky darkened. "This year, the Dark Province has been kind enough to spare you the agony of keeping up with so many stage hazards and various effects, at least in the Arena category that is. The Shadow Ring is a very straightforward arena. The ground is made of asphalt and lit up on all sides by streetlights, making the competing mercenaries' shadows _enormous_ , hence our arena's name. Now, the Labyrinth of Dishonor...you won't find a single pokemon in that dungeon other than your opponents, but you _will_ find a large variety of _Trap Levers_. If you pull a lever you see, it's _bound_ to mess up an opponent of yours. Unlike the other races, there are no flags in the Labyrinth of Dishonor, instead, play concludes when only one pokemon remains free of traps. Be careful though, in each pathway of the labyrinth, I've hidden a _Force Forfeit_ tile. Step on that, and you are _done_. Do not complete event, do not score points for your team. Now get out there and show me some good matches! Neron and Rio have retired early for tonight, given what's happened, so it's just me, myself, and I up here. If you don't mind, I'd prefer it if I didn't have to announce you all. I think you're all smart enough to know how to follow a schedule."

* * *

 **SCHEDULE:**

 **SPARRING MATCHES**

 **1:Laira(Leafguard League/Leavanny) VS Leilani(Team Aquarius/Bellossom)**

 **2:Aramis(Lone Mercenary/Aegislash) VS Dornel(Team Sniper/Drapion)**

 **3:Galvin(Team Discharge/Galvantula) VS Gavin(Team Kirei/Granbull)**

 **4:Taven(Team Soulwind/Toxicroak) VS Elvina(Team Horizon/Escavalier)**

 **5:Krystal(Team Moonbrand/Krokorok) VS Hysteria(Guards United/Honchkrow)**

 **6:Nirene(Team Steel Heart/Nidoqueen) VS Keanu(Team Obsidian/Tirtouga)**

 **7:Lily(Knights of The Round/Lopunny) VS Theobold(Team Aspect/Turtonator)**

 **RACES**

 **1:Wes(Grass Flare/Chespin) V Ceila(Azure/Crobat) V Pascual(Gentilhomme/Passimian)**

 **2:Gearia(Ebonshade/Galvantula) V Macha(TMNT/Machamp) V Lowen(H.L./Lucario)**

 **3:Sirina(Twin Flames/Salazzle) V Oliana(SONA/Oranguru) V Florencia(Attract/Florges)**

 **4:Uriel(Skullblasterz/Umbreon) V Lillanna(Celsius/Lopunny) V Destiny(F.F./Dratini) V Phoebe(Revenant/Plusle)**

* * *

 **Sparring Match 1: LAIRA V LEILANI**

"X-Scissor!" Laira announced as she charged in towards Leilani, who jumped out of the way with ease.

"Poison Powder!" Leilani shot poison spores towards her opponent, covering Laira in the poisonous substance.

"Aw, noooo…" Laira noticed her condition and complained. "My team needs this win!" She charged in with another X-Scissor, hitting Leilani directly, causing the Bellossom to bounce back towards the edge of the arena.

"Magical Leaf!" Leilani shot the enchanted leaves towards the Leavanny. Laira didn't seem to mind them nearly as much as the poison, which itself seemed a minor inconvenience at the moment. She charged through the attack, aiming a Fell Stinger in order to either push Leilani off of the edge, or to KO her, whichever happened first.

Neither.

Leilani ducked under Laira's arm. "Petal Blizzard!" She announced. A flurry of petals swirled around both of them as Leilani attempted to slam into Laira, who herself was able to dodge.

Laira winced at her poison, before moving in with her other arm towards Leilani with a Slash attack. Laira landed the blow with such force that Leilani stumbled off of the arena.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: LAIRA**

 **Sparring Match 2: ARAMIS VS DORNEL**

"Night Slash!" Dornel attacked immediately, knocking Aramis backwards a fair amount.

"Iron Head!" He countered as he charged the Drapion, who moved out of the way just in time,

"Night Slash once more!" Dornel said as he lunged in with another Night Slash, hitting the King's Shield that Aramis had put up.

"I'm not letting you win that easily." Aramis said as he parried the Drapion's hand away.

"We'll see about that!" Dornel brought down his other arm with yet another Night Slash, shoving Aramis off of the arena, landing face first.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: DORNEL**

 **Race 1: WES(Path A) V CEILA(Path B) V PASCUAL(Path C)**

 **Labyrinth of Dishonor**

 **B1F(of B1 Floors)**

Wes, Ceila, and Pascual, each saw two levers just inside each of their entrances.

Ceila, aided almost unnecessarily by a Tailwind, was the first to arrive to her levers, labelled A and C, near a sign that said 'Pull only one'

Ceila slammed down on the C lever.

A flurry of strange pink bubbles began to make their way towards Pascual.

"Pascual…" Hadria said. "You can either attempt to fight those off yourself, which you very likely cannot do, or...you can press a lever a few feet down that hallway and hope you press the one that gets rid of the trap. Keep in mind the wrong one will make things worse."

"Um…" Pascual looked at the rapidly encroaching bubbles of pink doom. "What do they even do?" He asked.

By the time he was done asking, it was too late. A bubble popped in front of his face, and he immediately went to sleep as the rest crowded around him, waiting for him to wake up so they could pop and put him back to sleep again.

"Wes!" Hadira announced as Wes stumbled to a lever. "That lever _might_ hinder Ceila, but it _also_ could instead set a trap on you. Willing to take the risk?"

"I've got nothing else to do!" Wes pulled down on the lever.

Ceila saw the spikes coming towards her from the walls just in time to avoid them with her tailwind, but she failed to realize that they had created the cage she was now trapped in.

Somehow...Wes was the last pokemon free of traps.

 **Race End**

 **Sparring Match 3: GALVIN VS GAVIN (R-R-R-REMATCH)**

"Poison Jab!" Galvin announced as he swung with one of his front legs for Gavin the Granbull. "I'm going to crush you this time!"

"Or not." Gavin said as he grabbed the arm, and hefted the Galvantula out of the arena.

"I wish to not have to battle you again." Gavin said. "My many talents are wasted like this. Perhaps you should take up a hobby or something as well, for the problem may not lie in my skill, but your lack of it."

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: GAVIN (AGAIN)**

 **Sparring Match 4: TAVEN VS ELVINA**

Taven rushed in with a Drain Punch, landing a blow directly in Elvina's face.

"Nnnngghh…" Elvina grunted. "You _are_ strong…"

She prepared a Drill Run.

The lance she was using grazed by Taven, but he could still feel it's strength. That was _not_ an attack he wanted to take directly.

"Stone Edge!" Taven said as he leap back, using his leg to use the attack. The large rock he kicked up grazed by Elvina.

"I could feel the power in that one too." She said as she took aim. She then lunged forward with another Drill Run, knocking Taven to the ground.

"Ough...Arceus…" Taven coughed as he got back up.

"Yaaaah!" He charged in. "Soulwind must remain…" He landed his Drain Punch straight through Elvina's armor. "Undefeated!" He announced as he drained the rest of his opponent's energy.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: TAVEN**

 **Race 2: GEARIA(Path A) V MACHA(Path B) V LOWEN(Path C)**

 **B1F**

Gearia was the first pokemon to their levers, labelled B and C respectively. "I can only press one…" She remembered from last time.

She pushed down on the C lever. Lowen looked on as his pathway began to become clouded in a very familiar fog.

"It's the fable island fog from before!" He correctly identified in such a way that it sounded like he expected everyone to be as surprised as he was.

"Lowen, you've got a choice to make-" Hadria said into the microphone. "You can either press the lever on your left to blow away the fog, _or_...you can press the lever on your right, to send the fog into Path B instead.

Lown thought about it for a split second before immediately pressing the lever on his left.

"There are plenty of traps in this dungeon. No need for illusions on top of them."

"Speaking of traps…" Hadria said, "Lowen buddy, it's your turn."

Two levers labelled A and B appeared from the walls.

Lowen pressed the A lever.

Immediately, Gearia's entire path lit up to a blinding brightness.

"Gearia...while you worry about where you're going…" Hadria said. "Be careful not to step on the forfeit tile!"

Macha noticed the levers labelled A and C protrude from the walls.

He swung down on the A lever.

Gearia, still stumbling, walked right onto the trapped tile connected to Macha's lever. The tile sprang up, rocketing Gearia into the ceiling, crushing her, before letting her fall.

She landed on the Force Forfeit tile in her path.

"That's….Overkill…" Mandy the Mawile said from her seat.

"Lowen…" Hadria said. "Macha...you both should notice two levers, labelled Ally and Betray. We're doing this in an effort to save time, as it's very dark out and the UGM wishes for it's less healthy members and viewers to get to rest. The rules are simple, if you both choose Ally, you will tie for first place, each getting five points. You choose ally and the other chooses Betray, you will place in _3rd_ and they will place in _1st_. If you choose betray and they choose ally, the reverse happens. You place _1st_ and they place _3rd_. Finally, if you both choose Betray...you tie for _2nd_. You have 10 seconds to make your decision before it automatically allies.

Macha's Choice:...Betray

Lowen's Choice:...Betray

 **RACE END**

 **Sparring Match 5: KRYSTAL VS HYSTERIA**

"Rock Tomb!" Krystal announced immediately as the match began, and just as quickly as the match started, it ended, as she pinned Hysteria out of bounds with her attack.

"I kind of wanted to fight a little more…" She complained. "But a win's a win, I guess."

 **BATTLE? OVER! WINNER: KRYSTAL**

 **Sparring Match 6: NIRENE VS KEANU**

Nirene opened up with a Drill Run, that Keanu was able to dodge fairly well.

"Water Pulse!" Keanu announced as he blasted a blob of water towards Nirene, who was also quite effortlessly able to dodge the attack.

Nirene charged in with another Drill Run, knocking Keanu off of the arena's edge.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: NIRENE**

 **Race 3: SIRINA(Path A) V OLIANA(Path B) V Florencia(Path C)**

 **B1F**

Sirina was the first to the starting levers by a longshot. She noticed their labels, B and C.

Sirina shrugged and pushed the C lever down.

The lights in Path C were completely shut off and replaced by pitch black darkness.

"Well…" Florencia said. "It's a shame I don't know Dazzling Gleam, or Flash or anything else."

"Florencia appears incapable of progressing…" Hadria said. "I guess she's technically trapped. That being said…"

Hadria turned her attention towards Oliana.

"Oliana, do you see the single lever next to you. It could spawn a trap in Sirina's path A, but it _also_ might activate your Force-Forfeit tile's special...pokemon magnet."

"I'll do it! I ain't afraid of no risk!" The Oranguru pushed down on the lever.

Oliana was almost immediately brought into her Force Forfeit tile, leaving Sirina the last one left.

 **RACE END**

 **Sparring Match 7(Final Sparring Match): LILY VS THEOBOLD**

"Fake Out!" Lily immediately said as she struck Theobold with a quick feint before retreating to her starting position. "And...High Jump Kick!" She announced as she lept and dove with a kick towards the Turtonator.

"No." Theobold said as he brought up his hand and guided the rapidly descending Lopunny out of the arena.

"Th-that's all our Sparring matches, folks…" Hadria said.

 **BATTLE OVER!**

 **Race 4(Final Race): URIEL(Path A) V LILLANNA(Path B) V DESTINY(Path C) V PHOEBE(PATH D)**

"Uriel, Phoebe, the two of you are currently in a similar situation that Macha and Lowen found themselves in. Lillanna and Destiny, the same goes for the two of you."

If both parties choose Ally: They both advance into the main Mystery Dungeon.

If only one party chooses Betray: That party advances into the dungeon, and will receive 1 extra point in addition to their score. This point _can_ be taken away by the Force Forfeit tile. The Allying party forfeits the challenge and receives no points.

If both parties choose Betray: Both parties receive a single point for their team, but forfeit the challenge. The point is not taken away.

Uriel and Phoebe's Results:

Uriel Chose...Betray

Phoebe Chose...Ally

Uriel Advances with a possible +1

Lillanna and Destiny's Results:

Lillanna…Ally

Destiny...Betray

Destiny Advances with a possible +1

"Last time I trust a kid…" Lillanna grumbled as she walked away.

"If it's any consolation…" Hadria spoke to Lillanna through the microphone. "Destiny just stepped on her Force Forfeit tile…"

"But that leaves...Uriel…" Phoebe grumbled.

"Yeah! 11 points!" Uriel danced around happily.

 **Race End**

* * *

 **UGM U-U*))*YPDATE: D %k PrOOOOvince 3Vents Ha^e Ended: N0W C 1cul tin3 T3 m P!1! ce^^ent:**

 **1st(80): Team Soulwind**

 **2nd(76): The Twin Flames**

 **3rd(63): Team Steel Heart**

 **4th(60): Team Horizon, Team Ebonshade**

 **6th(56): Team Attract**

 **7th(52): Team Azure**

 **8th(50): Aramis**

 **9th(46): Guards United**

 **10th(42): Team Kirei**

 **11th(38): Team Aquarius**

 **12th(37): Team Aspect, Team Gentilhomme**

 **14th(36): Team Celsius, Team Moonbrand**

 **16th(35): Team Grass Flare**

 **17th(31): Team Skullblasterz, Leafguard League**

 **19th(28): Team Sniper**

 **20th(26): Fortune's Four**

 **21st(22): Team Revenant**

 **22nd(20): Team Discharge**

 **23rd(18): Team SONA**

 **24th(16): Knights of The Round**

 **25th(15): Haywood's Legion**

 **26th(14): Team TMNT**

 **27th(6): Team Obsidian**

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Stoneshear Dungeon: Age of Mew: Year 656: Reunion**

Terune awoke from the nap he had taken (as there wasn't much else to do in the dungeon cell besides sleep) to see a face he could have sworn wasn't real.

"Teleth?" He asked in a whisper.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Terune." Teleth said, before looking around at the cell bars. "Though, perhaps the venue could be a more pleasant one…"

"What are you doing here?" Terune asked. "I'm dangerous! I might…."

"Shhhh…" Teleth's body rattled a soothing rhythm.

"Now's not the time to be worried. "Now is the time to get you out of here. There's a ship with a large flag depicting a Clamperl in the harbor. We need to get on board before it leaves. There's a special place you need to visit. The pokemon who live there can all help you, help _both_ of us, but we have to leave now!"

"But-" Terune began.

"I know you have questions, and doubts, and I don't blame you." Teleth said. "But I need an answer right now Terune, do you want to come with me? Or are you going to stay in this dungeon? Either way, I need to leave before the guards make their rounds."

Terune gulped before he stated his decision.

* * *

 _Lore After The Legend: One of the most feared Provinces in all The Known World, and for good reason, the Dark Province is home to the largest population of lawless criminals, ranging from petty thieves to wicked assassins, coupled with the government that locals would swear to you is corrupted and attempting a dictatorship, it is no surprise that many wanderers choose to avoid the province entirely. For the few who manage to enter the province however, a dark and seductively beautiful land awaits. Dark type architecture is somewhat off-putting when it is first viewed. The buildings are crudely made with very few ever being built in one uniform style, but most adjust quickly enough and soon see the practicality in such buildings. Most of the natural resources that would have been wasted on those buildings are instead sold in the various markets of the province, both legal and black, making the Dark Province one of the best places to go if you are a merchant looking to trade. The city you'd want to head to first is the Dark Province capital of Drudezdag. Located among the Waxing Hills, in the east of the province, Drudezdag sits in an eternal darkness created by the towering mountains to the west and The Moon Wall to the east. The streets are lit with special candles built to resist all forms of wind and water that might put out their flames, and the city has become a wondrously lucrative area for both the honest merchant as well as the stealthy pickpocket. In the center of the city lies Dominion Spire, the large ebony tower that houses the province's government officials. It is said that a view of all of the Dark Province can be seen from the top, but no one but the current Dark Minister and his cabinet (filled primarily with former Dark Ministers) have ever been allowed up there._

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, lots of stuff going around this chapter, but first and foremost, anyone who is (understandably) getting tired of Merc Madness now has the option to forfeit their Mercenary Band (They will still remain on-site and be able to do things, they just will no longer be competing in the festival).**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Terune has an important decision to make. Does he go with Teleth? Or stay in the dungeon? Ridin Valon, please know that while the choice affects the plot quit, Terune himself is not in any life-threatening danger either way (for now….muahahahaha)**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Teleth the Maractus was submitted by Ridin Valon! Thanks Ridin Valon!**_

 _ **Glimmershine was submitted by the user formerly known as blackfang76, Thanks blackfang!(You're still blackfang, Glimmershine1, you cannot escape the past!)**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: The text at the beginning of those UGM Updates looks...a little off-putting, don't it? Eh...I bet it's fine...It's the UGM after all...Nothing could possibly happen to them…**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: OC Time (It's on my Profile As Well)**_

 _ **PMD The Last Legend OC Form:**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading**_ **^.^**


	31. MERC MADNESS XXXVII: Mind Day!

_**AN: All Actions Have Consequence. You Will Understand My Meaning Soon.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Comparatively, It hasn't been**_ **THAT** _**long a wait, has it?**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Now if you want to talk Long... This Chapter is a Long'un!**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend: The southern half of the Psychic Province is, on the surface, just a large sea of water, but to those who know where to look, or who are a Water type with the ability to breath underwater, it becomes quite apparent that the rest of the Psychic Province used to be covered in far more land as the cliffside coasts were connected to a mountain range which contained incredible peaks and even the Psychic Province's very own volcano, but through some unnatural phenomenon, the southern half of the Psychic Province sunk into the sea, along with all the cities and pokemon that lived there. No one knows for sure what caused the tragic collapse, but the Psychic Province has made it clear that they believe the collapse was due to their own lack, or possibly abuse, of knowledge_

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Stoneshear Castle: Age of Mew: Year 656: Visiting Hours Are Closed**

 **Dungeon**

Peritus the Decidueye emerged from the shadows as the guards locked up the dungeon. Though he still had some hang-ups about his assignment, given what trouble the target had caused at the arena the previous day, he felt he could justify the actions he planned to take.

Unfortunately for Peritus, yet very fortunately for Terune, the Phantump that Peritus did not want to think about, instead of the pokemon himself, Peritus found a note, explaining that Terune had gone off somewhere to gain better understanding and control of his powers as a hybrant. It was, all in all, a touching note assuring his friends on team moonbrand to not worry about him, complete with a promise that he is not abandoning them and fully intends to return at his earliest convenience. Unfortunately for Terune, this letter/note would never be viewed by a single member of his team. Instead, Peritus would pocket the note and use both its scent and Terune's lingering energy, to track his target down.

 **UGM Senate Meeting Chamber**

Darron, of team Ebonshade, made sure that no one was watching as he put his finishing touches on his map. He gave a smirk as he looked at all his completed papers.

He paused, unsure of whether to put them to use or not, but he elected to stop thinking about his dilemma entirely when he heard the noise of approaching footsteps.

The footsteps did not belong to a Senate member, nor did they sound like a guard on patrol. Darron peeked his head out from the desk he was hiding under.

He could not see any pokemon, though he knew there was another soul in the room.

He hid his head back behind the desk and waited, while the other pokemon proceeded to look through various drawers and file cabinets, shutting each of them when they didn't find whatever it was that they were looking for. Darron then heard the footsteps exit out of the Meeting Chamber.

After a while, he made a break for it himself.

Darron was very fortunate that he left the castle when he did. It gave him the alibi of being outside when the scream echoed throughout the area, grinding Merc Madness to a halt.

But this tragedy did not happen first thing in the morning. In fact, most of the day would go by and no one would be any the wiser of the sinister storm of events about to wreak havoc upon The Known World.

 **Wayyyyyyyy Earlier That Morning: Southshore Docks**

"All Aboard!" The Gurdurr said as he helped both Terune and Teleth onto the large ship with the clamperl flag and motioned to his crew to set sail.

"Captain Graham…" A Wingull swooped down from the skies and perched herself on the Gurdurr's shoulder.

"What is it, Wendy? I thought I told you to scout ahead and."

"Captain, we _cannot_ take that route...there's... _storms_."

Terune's eyebrow rose. He wasn't imagining that. The Wingull, Wendy, had just emphasized the word 'storms'. Emphasis is often used in one of two ways. The first way is to get someone to pay extra attention to whatever word is being emphasized. For instance, the phrase "The _sky_ is blue." carries a different meaning than the phrase "The sky is _blue._ " The former sounds as though the speaker is giving a very specific and obvious example of things that are blue, and the sky is among them. The latter sounds as though the speaker has gotten in an argument and is asserting that the sky is in fact the color blue as opposed to red, or green, or...a very dark grey.

The second use of emphasis builds off of the first only slightly. The second use of emphasis is for hiding a hidden meaning in your words, or, in the case of Wendy the Wingull, just one word.

And in this case, _storms_ did not mean a multitude of weather based phenomena that would make sea travel difficult. It meant that certain pokemon that the ship was ill-prepared to deal with in any manner where crowding around the area that the ship intended to sail through, and although Terune was able to figure the situation out, and thus get a grip on his current status, he couldn't help but feel like the ship changing its course from heading east towards the Ghost Province to heading north towards the Ice Province was a forced event. As if some sinister hand was pushing them towards waters that very clearly had an _actual_ storm forming over them.

Terune and Teleth exchanged nervous glances.

"There's lifesavers and lifeboats if anything goes wrong." Wendy the Wingull said, picking up on both Terune's and Teleth's concerns. "But captain Graham's sailed in worse waters and come out fine. If you want to wait below deck until the skies clear up, I'm sure the crew will be happy to talk to you."

* * *

 **Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Psychic Province Arena(The Celestial Ring) and Mystery Dungeon Race Track(Prophecy Pillar, a 2F Mystery Dungeon): All Psychic Province Events**

 **Schedule:**

 **Match 1: Aramis VS Lupe**

 **Match 2: Fortune VS Bloom**

 **Race 1: Saveena V Nitro V Gracia V Tyran**

 **Match 3: Lazuli VS Claudia**

 **Match 4: Gertrude VS Sari**

 **Race 2: Fyrium V Razr V Sara V Gordon**

 **Match 5: Merth VS Doyle**

 **Match 6: Gerardo VS Gemmei**

 **Race 3: Amella V Kent V Mora**

 **Match 7: Macy VS Faden**

 **Match 8: Duman VS Paston**

"Our seats are great this time!" Esp the Espeon said as she and the rest of Team Magi, led by Gard the Gardevoir and Gary the Gallade sat down to watch the first half of the Mind Day events.

"I hope Misti isn't terribly mad at us for our decision not to compete in the event."

"These choice seats say she's just happy we showed up at all." Adam the Alakazam said. "But remember why we're here."

"The new Moonbrand." Reuniclus said calmly. "We're investigating them."

"Yes. The Philosopher King of the Psychic Province is very curious about the leader and partner in particular." Gard added. "If the team places high enough, we are to challenge them to more accurately gauge their skills. If they don't…"

"If they don't, we report what we saw?" Esp asked.

"If they don't, we shadow them for a time until we're certain they were not concealing any sort of hidden power." Gary said.

"If you are done acting so serious…" Misti the Musharna said as she walked passed the team on her way to the commentators' booth. "I'd like for you to sit back and enjoy the events I put together. I've already spent more time here in this city of mines and factories than I would have liked, and I can't wait to get back to my office in Wilderden. The least you can do is have some fun so I know that at least _some_ happiness came from my suffering."

"Ever the drama queen." Adam sighed as Team Magi turned to watch the events.

"And today…" Neron announced excitedly as the Psychic Province arena, The Celestial Ring, rose up from the ground. "We have Misti the Musharna here, UGM Representative of the Psychic Province! Tell us about the arena, Misti!"

"Well, it's based off a theory given to us by a very important figure in Psychic Province history...Janelle the Jynx, or rather...the human that saved half the province before its land collapsed into the sea."

"And what theory is that?" Conlan asked Rudo as they took their own seats.

"That, beyond The Known World, if we were to keep travelling upwards...we'd end up in a vacuum called 'space'."

Conlan had to check himself for a moment. He had just assumed that this world already knew all about planets and space. He didn't think it was still only a theory.

"We've built towers, but haven't ever gotten there." Rudo sighed. "Most of them are Mystery Dungeons now."

"Well, you're supposed to use rockets…" Conlan began, but stopped himself. "Nevermind. I really don't know exactly _how_ one would go about getting to space. I just know that where I'm from, the humans built rockets that would launch at ridiculous speeds so that they could exit the atmosphere."

"Now, this arena has a few effects placed on it." Misti said over the microphone. "The first is that there is no gravity whatsoever! The contestants will be floating as though they are in a vacuum. Because of this, Ground type moves are a big no-no. They will not affect anyone. Think of it as every pokemon gaining the Levitate ability!

Next: Psychic moves will do double the damage they normally do.

Also: Weather and Terrain effects cannot and will not exist.

Sound based attacks will do no damage as well.

Finally, the move Cosmic Power will raise all stats instead of defenses.

That is all you need to know. Oh. Wait no, I forgot. If the match takes longer than ten minutes, a supernova, which for those of you who likely don't know, is a sort of large explosion, will trigger and force both participating pokemon out of the arena, creating a tie.

Okay. _Now_ you know all you need to know. For realsies."

"Then let's 'for realsies' get these events started!" Rio said.

 **ARAMIS VS LUPE**

Lupe looked around as the two mercenaries began to float in the arena.

"You don't want to fight me do you?" She asked as she twirled one of the flower petals on her head and gave Aramis an embarrassed look. "I...I don't want to fight you either...you're so rough and strong...could you maybe just give me this win, pretty please?"

"That's a...very different Attract from the one she used on Theobold back on Life Day." Conlan observed.

"That's because she's trained in that move." Rudo said. "That whole team is. They know how to _act_ the most likely way to get a favorable response from their opponents. Why do you think so many of them are actresses?"

Aramis eyed Lupe warily.

"I'll consider a tie. We both jump off on 3."

"A-alright…"

"1...2...3!"

Lupe jumped off.

Aramis smirked.

"Sorry, Attract." He said. "I train myself to not get close to others. Part of the business being a Lone Mercenary, you know?"

"Tch." Lupe crossed her arms. "Well, that's the last Attract I'm throwing _your_ way."

 **BATTLE? OVER! WINNER: ARAMIS**

 **FORTUNE VS BLOOM**

Fortune eyed her Sawsbuck opponent.

"Icy Wind…" She whispered.

Bloom shifted all her weight to the left and avoided the chilling attack.

"Energy Ball!" She announced as she shot a blob of green energy towards Fortune.

Fortune then took a page out of Bloom's book and shifted all her weight to her left, avoiding the attack with ease.

"Will-O-Wisp…" Fortune said as she shot a purple flame towards Bloom.

Shifting to her right this time, Bloom managed to remain unscathed by any attack.

"Energy Ball!" She tried again.

Fortune simply shifted her stance as the Energy Ball went wide.

"Icy...Wind…"

"Energy Ball!"

The battle raged on in this shootout fashion for some time.

Until...finally…

"Icy Wind!" Fortune's attack finally hit Bloom, who was caught so by surprise that she fell out of the arena.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: FORTUNE**

"Now...about Prophecy Pillar…" Misti said as she noticed the next event. "It is a 2 Floor Mystery Dungeon, a single room filled with Psychic type enemies, as well as a Dungeon Boss Chamber, where the Flags are guarded by a Giant Wobbuffet that _must_ be defeated before any racer can grab their flag. The tricky part of this dungeon, however, comes in the first room. The staircase is locked, and will only open once one of the racers has been defeated. Once the staircase is opened, the first racer to reach it will be able to make their way up to the boss, and the staircase will lock behind them once more. Please note that the staircase lock opens every time a racer is defeated, regardless of floor. If a racer falls in battle against the dungeon boss, the staircase will open once again, provided there are any pokemon left on 1F that can make use of the staircase. That is all you need to know about Prophecy Pillar. And _this_ time, I'm not forgetting anything."

 **SAVEENA V NITRO V GRACIA V TYRAN**

 **1F**

 **MONSTER HOUSE!(It's a bunch of Solrock, Lunatone, Claydol, and Duosion)**

"Yeah...I'm gonna dig…" Nitro said as he burrowed under the ground.

"X-Scissor!" Saveena rushed up to Gracia, who only just barely was able to move out of the way of the move, before realizing she was getting uncomfortably close to Tyran.

"Crunch!" He announced as he brought his jaw down.

Gracia did not stand a chance.

The staircase unlocked itself.

"Yah!" Nitro rushed up from the ground towards Tyran, but the Tyrantrum managed to hop out of the way.

Saveena rushed towards the staircase, and quickly ran up it. Sighing with relief as it locked behind her.

Tyran looked at Nitro.

"Ice Fang!" He chomped, before tripping on himself and falling over.

The pokemon floating around the room began to focus their attention on Nitro and Tyran.

 **2F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Saveena looked up at the giant Wobbuffet who was guarding the flags.

"X-Scissor!" She charged in, landing a direct blow upon the giant blue pokemon.

"Counter!" The Wobbuffet slammed itself back into Saveena, who then had to be escorted out of the dungeon.

 **1F**

 **MONSTER HOUSE**

Nitro and Tyran looked a mixture of hopeful and confused as the staircase opened itself up again.

"Nice knowing, you buddy." He said to a Tyran on the floor as he zipped up the staircase while the psychic pokemon began to close in around Tyran."

"Oh...I really don't want to have to fight these guys…" Tyran looked at all his enemies.

He sighed. "Sandstorm."

A Sandstorm began to take over the floor, and Tyran prepared for the worst.

 **2F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Nitro noticed the injured Wobbuffet as he reached the flag room.

"X-Scissor!" The Ninjask lunged for the Wobbuffet.

"Gahhhh!" The Wobbuffet wailed in agony as it dropped to a knee. It was clearly on its very last sliver of health.

"Mirror Coat…" It muttered as nothing happened.

"Metal Claw." Nitro shrugged, as he attacked.

"Destiny Bond…!" The Wobbuffet announced.

Nitro noticed this just in time and purposefully missed his Metal Claw.

"Swords Dance…" Nitro said as he eyed the Wobbuffet.

"Safeguard…" The Wobbuffet said, eyeing Nitro.

"Metal Claw!" Nitro shouted as he shoved his claw directly into the Wobbuffet's wound, causing it to topple over.

Nitro then grabbed his flag and exited the dungeon.

 **1F**

"Um?" Tyran asked as he noticed he was also being evacuated from a small fort of rubble he had created to hide in.

"Oh, right!" Misti said. "I _knew_ I was forgetting something in my explanation! Tyran, because the dungeon cannot possibly open to you, you automatically place in the highest slot remaining. In this case, that would be second place."

"Oh, okay! Cool!" Tyran smiled.

 **RACE END**

 **LAZULI VS CLAUDIA**

"Psychic!" Lazuli announced as the Lapras attempted to move Claudia around violently with his mind. Claudia proved to be too small to pinpoint however, and she moved in with her attack.

"Aura Sphere!" She yelled. The blast hit Lazuli in the chest, He winced, but he could still keep fighting without trouble.

"Sheer Cold!" He announced.

Claudia once again managed to avoid it.

"Aura Sphere!" She announced again, knocking Lazuli out of the arena.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: CLAUDIA**

 **GERTRUDE VS SARI**

"Sludge Wave!" Sari announced as she shot sludge throughout the entire arena.

"Gahhh!" Gertrude noticed her purple wounds from the sludge.

"Poison, huh?" She wheezed. She stuck up a hand.

"Hypnosis!"

Sari easily dodged the attack.

Gertrude clutched the side of her stomach, where the poison was greatest.

"Fire Blast!" Sari announced as she shot a flame so large it both KO'd Gertrude as well as pushed her into the walls under the audience.

"Yes!" Rudo cheered. "I was wondering when someone would stand up to that horrible pokemon!"

"You presume my morals based on what little of my personality you've witnessed." Gertrude said as she got up and turned to look at Rudo. "If anything is horrible, its presuming based on emotion."

She looked at Conlan.

"That said, I've decided to _not_ announce to everyone here that I think you're a human. Because I won't presume. But you have a certain... _annoying_ pokemon's aura about you. I'm going to return to Fable Isle after this is all over and check for myself, and if I am proven right in my theory...your time here will be very limited."

"Even...if I am a human...Wouldn't I have been brought here to save the world or something?"

"It doesn't take a disaster for a human to be brought here." Gertrude said. "It takes the whim of a legendary pokemon. And I don't mean the species. I mean the gods. The ones that the Ages are named after, along with Arceus, Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga of creation and destruction. Humans have ruined this world before. One human in particular rekindled The Great Type War just as it was about to end. And if that... _annoyance_ of a pokemon that I sense on you is who I think it is, then you've obviously cheated death, which is _not_ the will of most benevolent gods."

Before Conlan could ask a single question, Gertrude walked away.

"I still don't like her." Rudo crossed her arms.

 **FYRIUM V RAZR V SARA V GORDON**

 **1F**

 **MONSTER HOUSE**

"Thunderbolt!" Gordon the Gengar shot his attack towards Fyrium with a sneer.

"Gah!' Fyrium jumped out of the way of the attack.

Gordon snarled. "Damn. Jumpier than I thought he'd be."

"Night Daze!" Razr announced as he shot dark energy towards Gordon, pushing the Gengar back.

"Double Team!" Fyrium shouted nervously as he created a small army of Double Team clones, each just as jumpy and frightened as he was.

"Hypnosis!" Sara announced as she looked towards Gordon.

Gordon immediately fell asleep. It did not look like he would be waking up for quite the long time.

"Night Daze." Razr said as he attacked the sleeping Gengar. Gordon was then evacuated from the dungeon as the staircase unlocked.

"Gah!" Fyrium rushed for the staircase, but was having trouble wading through all his clones.

Sara also booked it for the staircase, but was also having trouble wading through the clones.

Even Razr was having a good amount of trouble.

"Why are there so many _clones_?" He asked Fyrium.

"Gah! I was s-startled!" Fyrium attempted to explain, though all his clones said it in unison.

"Arceus...that was creepy…" Sara said.

Fyrium was continuing to fail pushing through his clones as the psychic type pokemon began to descend.

Sara was starting to make progress, but was making little headway.

Razr managed to began to wade through the Fyrium's. He could see the stairway.

"Gahhh!" Fyrium leapt onto one of his clones, who then proceeded to freak out, and throw him into the staircase.

"You've gotta be-!" Razr said as all the clones disappeared and the staircase locked itself again as the psychic types got closer to him and Sara.

 **2F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

"Water Pulse!" Fyrium attacked the Wobbuffet with a pulse of water that missed the _giant target_ and hit the wall of the dungeon instead.

"Safeguard…" The Wobbuffet announced.

"Hrngh." Fyrium grunted with a hop.

 **1F**

 **MONSTER HOUSE**

"Sorry." Razr apologized to Sara preemptively before he shot a Night Daze her way, hitting her from behind.

Sara turned to retaliate, but never got the chance as a Lunatone's Rock Slide forced her out of the Mystery Dungeon.

The staircase clicked open, and Razr rushed towards it.

 **2F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

"Water Pulse!" Razr saw Fyrium fire at the Wobbuffet as he entered the floor.

The attack hit the Wobbuffet in the face, though its power was of questionable effectiveness.

"Counter…" The Wobbuffet said as nothing happened.

"Nasty Plot…" Razr almost chuckled as he kicked back against a wall to relax for a bit while he boosted his attack power.

"B-Bounce!" Fyrium announced as he jumped up into the air.

Razr continued with a Nasty Plot.

"Mirror Coat…" The Wobbuffet droned on as nothing happened.

Razr continued with his Nasty Plot.

"Gaaahhh!" Fyrium fell towards the Wobbuffet, before getting a little scared and backing out of the attack at the last minute.

"Mirror Coat…" The Wobbuffet said again as though it was wondering where something was.

"Agility." Razr sighed as he began to run around and build up speed.

"Water Pulse!" Fyrium shot at the Wobbuffet again.

The Water Pulse went wide.

"Safeguard…" The Wobbuffet yawned.

Razr continued with Agility.

"Water Pulse!" Fyrium shot the ball of water once more. This one landed just above the Wobbuffet's head.

"Counter…" The Wobbuffet mumbled.

Razr did not stop using Agility.

"Water Pulse!" Fyrium announced, as even he was beginning to lose patience with himself.

It hit the Wobbuffet's face.

It's effectiveness in causing damage was again questionable.

"Mirroar Coat…" The Wobbuffet said as it shot some water back, knocking Fyrium back a couple paces.

"You can do it, Fyrium." Razr said. "I've seen you fight before. You can take this guy."

"W-Water Pulse!" Fyrium once again shot a ball of water at the Wobbuffet, and missed.

"Mirror Coat." The Wobbuffet was getting very tired.

"Come on, Fyrium. You've got this…" Razr said, clearly getting impatient, but wary of the fact that the Wobbuffet still had practically all its health.

"Bounce!" Fyrium leapt up into the air.

"Counter…" The Wobbuffet said as nothing happened.

Razr began to practice his pitch.

"Um...Razr…" Misti said. "I won't ask you to stop, but...what are you doing?"

"Practicing my pitch." Razr said. "For Performance Day."

"Very well." Misti said. "I was just curious. You may continue."

"Yaaah!" Fyrium rushed down and slammed his foot into the Wobbuffet.

The damage was of a questionable effectiveness.

"He's...really taking his time with this, huh…" Rudo said to Conlan as the Wobbuffet used Safeguard again.

Conlan was still preoccupied with what Gertrude had said to pay any attention to the, luckily for him, rather boring event.

"Too bad I don't have my guitar with me…" Razr said. "Would've liked to practice that too…"

Razr began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Water Pulse!" Fyrium panted.

The attack didn't even make it to the Wobbuffet.

"Mirror...Coat?" The Wobbuffet was confused as to why the Water Pulse fizzled up so early.

"Ugh…" Razr pinched his nose. "Why not clone yourself first?" He asked.

"D-Double Team!" Fyrium said, creating two clones of himself.

"Mirror Coat…" The Wobbuffet mumbled.

"Now try attacking…" Razr coached.

"Water Pulse!" The Fyriums attacked all at once.

The Water Pulse actually seemed to affect the Wobbuffet this time as the pokemon began to grumble in pain.

"Counter…" The Wobbuffet said as nothing happened.

"Night Daze!" Razr finally attacked.

The Wobbuffet fell to the floor and did not get up.

Before Fyrium could say his thanks, Razr had already rushed to get the flag.

Fyrium then quickly took his own.

 **RACE END(FINALLY)**

 **MERTH VS DOYLE**

"Fire Punch!" Doyle announced as he lunged for his Metang opponent.

Merth felt the full force of the attack, and realized as Doyle pulled back that his arm had been burned by the flames.

"Confusion!" Merth announced. "I shall attempted to throw you out of the ring before I succumb to my own wounds."

Doyle effortlessly dodged as Merth's burn overtook him.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: DOYLE**

 **GERARDO VS GEMMEI**

"Seed Bomb!" Gemmei said as seeds came out of her hair and launched themselves at her Gumshoos opponent.

Gerardo dodged the seeds, though he had a bit of a rough time doing so.

"Perhaps, the lovely Gourgeist would be kind enough to give me the win in exchange for lunch together?" Gerardo asked with an Attract.

"No way." Gemmei said. "Fire Blast on yo' ass."

She shot a Fire Blast his way, knocking a surprised Gerardo out of the arena.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: GEMMEI**

 **AMELLA V KENT V MORA**

 **1F**

 **MONSTER HOUSE**

"E-Energy Ball!" Mora shot a green blob towards Amella, who only barely managed to avoid it by turning her head at precisely the right time.

"Gear Grind!" Kent ganged up on her. But she saw him coming and easily moved out of the way.

"Hail." She stated as the entire area became cloaked in a hailstorm.

"Energy Ball!" Mora said as her Energy Ball caused Amella to topple over.

As she was evacuated the staircase unlocked.

Kent looked at it, and then at Mora.

"Y-you go ahead." He said. "I'll take my chances here."

"A-All right...T-thank you…" Mora said as she floated up towards the next floor

 **2F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

"Shadow Ball!" Mora said nervously as she shot a ghostly orb towards the Wobbuffet, who saw the attack hit the wall right beside him. "Counter." He said as nothing happened.

"Sh-Shadow Ball!" Mora attempted again.

The Wobbuffet staggered a bit and began to wheeze in pain.

"Safeguard…" It said with a growl as though the move it used was akin to calling checkmate.

"Shadow Ball!" Mora said as it collided with the Wobbuffet.

The Dungeon Boss fell to the floor and she grabbed the flag for Team Celsius.

Kent was then evacuated for second place.

 **RACE END**

 **MACY VS FADEN  
** "Electro Ball!" Macy said as he shot an orb of electricity towards Faden. The attack went far wide.

"Crunch!" Faden said as he lunged for Macy.

Macy managed to swiftly float away from Faden's attack.

"Thunder Punch!" He announced as he swung a tiny Minun hand.

His attack could not reach his target.

"Ice Punch!" Faden grunted as he knocked his opponent out of the arena.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: FADEN**

 **DUMAN VS PASTON  
** "Fire Punch." Duman said as he charged Paston with a flaming hand, hitting the Probopass in the side.

"Lock-On." Paston said as he kept his aim on Duman.

"Shadow Punch!" Duman said as he slammed into Paston with a fist of shade, knocking the Probopass backwards.

"Stone Edge!" Paston announced, as a blunt stone barely grazed Duman's arm.

"Fire Punch!" Duman punched once more, pushing Paston out of the arena.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: DUMAN**

* * *

 **UGM U-U*))*YPDATE: P$Y7((hiC pRoO0o0vIN[[-E 3\/enT$ H ^e Ende(r)d: N0W C 1cul tin3 T3 m P!1! ce^^e|\|t:**

 **1(90): Team Soulwind**

 **2(86): The Twin Flames**

 **3(73): Team Steel Heart**

 **4(70): Team Horizon**

 **5(62): Team Azure**

 **6(60): Aramis, Team Ebonshade**

 **8(56): Team Attract**

 **9(47): Team Aspect**

 **10(46): Team Celsius, Guards United**

 **12(42): Team Moonbrand, Team Kirei**

 **14(41): Leafguard League**

 **15(38): Team Sniper, Team Aquarius**

 **17(37): Team Gentilhomme**

 **18(36): Fortune's Four**

 **19(35): Team Grass Flare**

 **20(33): Team Skullblasterz**

 **21(26): Team Discharge**

 **22(22): Team Revenant**

 **23(20): Team TMNT, Team SONA**

 **25(18): Knights of The Round**

 **26(15): Haywood's Legion**

 **27(6): Team Obsidian**

* * *

 **Team Interaction Scene: Team Kirei and Guards United**

"May I...help you?" Gertrude asked a looming Paston and Gurst, rather irritated that they were interrupting the lunch she was sharing with her teammate North the Ninetails.

"No. You _have_ to." Gurst grunted.

"We know your did team is behind it." Paston said. "This is the third time this week Sayomi's returned to our team's dorm to find the word _Traitor_ painted on her sheets in red.

"I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about." Gertrude said. "And if that fake Fairy type of yours is being ridiculed, she likely did something to deserve it."

"She chose the life she wanted." Dai the Dragonair came up to Gertrude. "Leave her alone."

"She clearly chose poorly." North said, taking a break from her lunch. "Because someone is quite cross with her."

"What are you doing?" Sayomi asked as she noticed the scene unfolding.

"Confronting your tormentors." Dai said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sayomi rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly believe that a pokemon like Gertrude would waste her time with a pokemon she doesn't even consider a real Fairy type anymore? And especially go to such great lengths to cause trouble?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Dai grumbled.

"I wouldn't speak like that if I were you, runaway." Gertrude eyed Dai. "I know all about your predicament, as I am a frequent visitor to all manner of noble families. All it would take would be one call and-"

"You can see why we came to our conclusion." Paston said to Sayomi.

"You're idiots." Sayomi said. "All of you." She turned to the present members of Team Kirei.

"I left Team Kirei to become a guard because of all the incompetence I saw among the guards on on Fable Isle. I felt I ought to give them an example of a model enforcer of the law.

I then joined Guards United because I enjoyed the Mercenary life, but didn't have a flexible enough schedule to re-join Kirei. In any case, the pokemon responsible has already been confronted and jailed for trespassing."

She looked at her team.

"You're idiots for not allowing me to resolve the situation by myself, as I am more than capable of doing so."

She turned towards Gertrude. "And you're an idiot for not telling them who the true culprit was and doing that thing you do where you toy with others to get them riled up. It's no wonder Concordia keeps making up excuses to not promote you to S Rank. She clearly doesn't trust the mentality of the leader."

"So...who was it?" Paston asked.

"It was Sayomi's ex, and a former member of our team." Gertrude said. "Synasil. He was a Sylveon as well. We dropped him because of the actions he took when Sayomi decided to leave us to become a guard. Without going into detail, I can say it was _far_ worse than simply writing 'Traitor'." She turned to Sayomi.

"He seems to have calmed down quite a bit since we last saw him. Do you know why?"

Sayomi shook her head. "I tend to not talk to my exs."

"Then...I suppose...our business is finished here…" Paston said.

"Oh no it isn't." Gertrude stopped him. "You interrupted my lunch to accuse me of a crime I didn't commit. I expect an apology, or, if you are too proud to be caught apologizing to someone like me." She seemed to look specifically at Dai. "I will also accept monetary compensation for my time wasted."

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Merc Madness Festival Grounds: Bug Province Arena (The Aurelian Stadium) and Mystery Dungeon Race Track(Growling Jungle, a 3F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: All Bug Province Events**

 **Schedule:**

 **Match 1: Nilsine VS Zecora**

 **Match 2: Zeria VS Xenon**

 **Match 3: Sara VS Vienna**

 **Race 1: Eden V David V Steadfast**

 **Match 4: Lucca VS Rorric**

 **Match 5: Aramis VS Laira**

 **Match 6: Farren VS Bai**

 **Race 2: Hashina V Kaden V Sirina**

 **Match 7: Michael VS Dio**

 **Match 8: Nid VS Gurst**

 **Match 9: Gadasi VS Asher**

 **Race 3: Caress V Sonja-Sofia V Gent**

Victoria the Vespiquen watched from the commentator's booth as she leisurely picked up the microphone and spoke into it.

"Alright, so from the Bug Province, we've got this Aurelian Stadium. The same one we had last time, but for those of you newbies, I'll give you the low-down. Grassy Terrain is in constant effect, Bug type moves do more damage than usual, have a higher critical hit rating, and have a 50% chance of poisoning the target. Finally, a Bug type pokemon's defensive stats will be maxed out at the start of the battle.

Now...for the race track...Growling Jungle is a 3F Mystery Dungeon, that, as the name implies, is filled with various growls and noises designed to echo in such a way that prolonged exposure to them will force the racers to forfeit, simply to get away from the noise. This is amplified the deeper you go into the jungle. The Dungeon Boss is a Mothim and he _must_ be defeated before anyone can grab the flags. Keep in mind that the longer you take, the more likely you'll be to give in to the noises and give up. I should also mention that finding the staircase to the next floor can prove to be a tad difficult, as Growling Jungle is overgrown and vines cover almost _everything_. Other than that there are no real effects or enemies in the dungeon. Protect your sanity and don't waste my time, and you ought to be fine."

"That was…" Rio looked at Neron for anything to say.

"Informative?" Neron suggested.

"Let's see…" Victoria said as she appeared to forcefully do Neron and Rio's job.

"We've got Nilsine of Team SONA and Zecora of Team Aquarius up first...Are they ready yet?"

As she leaned over to look, she let a loud and long burp into the microphone.

It seemed as though the least ready pokemon was Victoria herself.

 **NILSINE VS ZECORA**

Zecora immediately lunged towards Nilsine with a Quick Attack, and rode right out of the arena.

Nilsine blinked.

"The arena's over here…" She called softly.

"No, I think you just *burrrp* you won." Victoria said.

 **BATTLE? OVER! WINNER: NILSINE**

 **ZERIA VS XENON**

"I wanted to _save_ this for the tournament part…" Xenon said as his body began to change shape into the form of a Mega Sceptile. "But if I'm fighting a Zekrom, I might as well use it now."

"Are pokemon that can mega evolve very common?" Conlan asked Rudo.

She shook her head.

"Very few species of pokemon can mega evolve." She said. "And only about 2 or 3 members of each species have trained enough to achieve that ability. It takes years of patience and practice to master. Xenon said he was 'saving' this, which leads me to believe he might have just gotten the hang of it, and doesn't feel comfortable enough as say...him…" Rudo pointed to where Glimmershine was sitting. "To be in the Mega Form for long extended periods of time."

Conlan nodded before the two turned back to watch the match.

Xenon began the match by creating a Substitute.

Zeria lunged towards the Substitute with a Dragon Claw, but one of the webs on the arena ground tripped her and she missed her target.

"Dragon Pulse!" Xenon announced, completely obliterating most of the vegetation in the arena, as well as slamming Zeria into the commentators' booth.

Victoria lost her grip on a bottle labeled _Starshine_ _Brew_ and hurriedly picked up the microphone.

"If I could dock points for making me spill my morning drink, I would, but anyways, Zeria's out of bounds and Xenon wins for Soulwind." Victoria burped into her hand before putting the microphone back on the table.

"Hey, when can we-?" Neron began.

"Shhhh!" Victoria shushed him.

"She's so drunk, she thinks it's still morning…" Rio mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: XENON**

 **SARA VS VIENNA**

"Fire Spin!" Sara announced as she shot a vortex of flames towards Vienna.

"Gahhh it burns-" Vienna began to complain, before realizing that it wasn't doing very much to her at all.

"Bug Buzz!" Vienna shouted as she shot sound waves directly into Sara, who winced in tremendous pain, before looking down at her fur turning purple.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" She said before she passed out.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: VIENNA**

 **EDEN V DAVID V STEADFAST**

 **1F**

All the pokemon were visibly upset by the noise in the jungle, but they continued to hack, peck, and burn their way through the floor, until, finally, Eden unearthed the stairs, and immediately flew down them.

 **2F**

As Eden saw David and Steadfast come down the stairs behind her, they both began to freak out before immediately evacuating themselves from the dungeon.

All by herself, Eden burned down the floor until she found the staircase.

 **3F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Eden could hear the hellish and sinister growls coming from all around as the Mothim turned to face her. She understood the fear that David and Steadfast must have felt earlier, but, somehow, she was able to press on past the noise.

"Heat Wave!" She attacked the Dungeon Boss.

The Mothim sheltered itself from the coarse winds with its wings, before countering with an Air Cutter attack, which Eden barely needed to move to avoid.

"Heat Wave!" She announced again.

The same results.

The Mothim attacked with an Air Cutter once more.

Eden dodged the attack. The Mothim's aim was getting better.

"Hurricane!" Eden yelled as she whipped up a large typhoon around the Mothim.

The bug was carried all the way back to 1F before Eden quickly grabbed her flag.

"Huh…" Victoria said. "Someone didn't quit this year. Congrats on being the first."

 **RACE END**

 **LUCCA VS RORRIC**

"Head Smash!" Rorric yelled as he charged for Lucca. The Lampent staggered backwards, but regained himself before he left the arena, and floated back towards the center, where Rorric was slightly recoiled in pain.

"Psychic!" Lucca announced, as he pushed Rorric back a bit.

"Ancient Power!" Rorric roared as he shot large mossy rocks towards his opponent, all of which were avoided with ease.

"Hex!" Lucca exclaimed as a ghostly energy headed in Rorric's direction. The Rampardos was just able to dodge out of the way of the attack.

"Zen Headbutt!" He rushed for Lucca again.

For the second time that hour, a pokemon was slammed into the window of the commentators' booth.

"Finally that team of barbarians wins again…" Victoria yawned. "I've honestly felt let down by their performance thus far."

"I really think we ought to be the commentators…" Neron said as he and Rio approached Victoria nervously.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh! Who's the Representative here? Me or you?"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: RORRIC**

 **ARAMIS VS LAIRA**

"X-Scissor!" Laira said as she ran in with her leafy arms crossed like blades.

"King's Shield." Aramis said as he dived under Laira and used the momentum to bounce her out of bounds.

"And the same pokemon who started Leafgaurd League's winning streak was the one to end it." Victoria said. "Come on, Laira! As a Bug type, you should've had that!"

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: ARAMIS**

 **FARREN VS BAI**

"Facade!" Farren charged towards Bai.

"Facade!" Bai yelled as she charged back at Farren.

She slid under him as his attack missed her, and, unfortunately for her, continued sliding out of bounds.

"That's more embarrassing than your leader falling victim to a trained professional's Attract." Victoria burped into the microphone.

A heavily blushing Bai rolled her eyes and stormed out of the stadium.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: FARREN**

 **HASHINA V KADEN V SIRINA**

 **1F**

The three pokemon could hear the noises coming from the dungeon walls, but while slightly unsettling, none of them were ready to call it quits just yet.

Almost immediately, Kaden was able to sniff out the staircase, and called to the other two before he went up to the next floor.

 **2F**

As he entered the next floor, Kaden was overcome by intense fear. The sounds were too much for him to bear and he evacuated himself.

Sirina entered the floor, and, while still uncomfortable, managed to get a grip on herself for the moment.

Hashina, so terrified by the voices actually fainted to force evacuation anyways.

Eventually, Sirina found the staircase to 3F.

 **3F(Dungeon Boss Room)**

Sirina kept her cool as she approached the Mothim. She wanted to leave, but she knew she didn't _need_ to leave just yet. Not until she had that flag.

Sirina let loose a Flamethrower, damaging the Dungeon Boss, who retaliated with an Air Cutter that Sirina nimbly dodged.

Sirina shot another Flamethrower, hitting the Mothim in the same spot. The bug was starting to falter in its flight as it attacked with an Air Cutter once more, cutting against Sirina's skin.

Sirina attacked with a Dragon Pulse, knocking the Mothim out. She quickly grabbed her team's flag.

 **RACE END**

 **MICHAEL VS DIO**

"Earthquake!" Dio announced immediately.

Michael, somewhat suspiciously, remained unaffected by the tremors.

"Submission!" Michael said as he grabbed at Dio, who used Dig to avoid him.

Dio emerged from the ground to attack Michael, but the Machamp turned and easily dodged the Diggersby's advance.

"Revenge!" Michael announced as he punched the ground and got his hand stuck in a web.

"Swords Dance." Dio said as he raised his attack while Michael attempted to break free of the web.

The Machamp had still not succeeded in his endeavor when Dio rushed in with a Hammer Arm.

Michael fell to the ground, and did not get up.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: DIO**

 **NID VS GURST**

"Megahorn!" Nid charged, ramming right into Gurst, who noticed the poison creeping around his body.

"Ice Punch!" Gurst brought up a frozen fist.

Nid took notice of the attack and quickly dislodged his horn in order to dodge.

Gurst covered his poison wound with his other hand.

"Smart Strike!" Nid said as he brought his tail around to slam into Gurst, knocking the Golurk backwards.

"Magnitude!" Gurst hollered.

"Earthquake!" Nid countered.

The tremors seemed to cancel each other out and nothing happened.

"Ice Punch!" Gurst once again brought up a frozen fist, which Nid avoided.

"Megahorn!" He yelled again as he charged Gurst once more, knocking the Golurk out of the ring.

"And TMNT With a surprising display of competence for once." Victoria said with an eyebrow risen. "I doubt it'll last though."

"She didn't have to say it into the mic though…" Nid began to sulk.

 **BATTLE OVER! WINNER: NID**

 **GADASI VS ASHER**

"First Impression!" Gadasi yelled as he charged into Asher.

The Armaldo looked at the poisoned wound that his Golisopod opponent had given him.

"X-Scissor!" Asher announced as he slammed into Gadasi with a direct hit, though Gadasi's wound did not have the signs of poison that Asher's had.

"Swords Dance!" Asher said as he backed up from Gadasi, focusing to raise his attack to a more acceptable level.

"Leech Life!" Gadasi shot the attack directly into Asher's chest for a direct hit of his own, and sighed in relief as he felt his wounds close.

"X-Scissor!" Asher rushed in again.

Gadasi was pushed out of bounds.

"Well...that...is not who I expected to win…" Victoria admitted. "But at least we can move onto the last race."

 **CARESS V SONJA-SOFIA V GENT**

 **1F**

Gent immediately left the dungeon, leaving Caress and Sonja alone.

"Honestly, I was gonna Attract him anyways." Sonja shrugged. "Are you the female Comfey or the male one?"

"The female one!" Caress said, rather offended.

"Then, which way do you swing?"

"Um…"

"Because I'm down for both ways…"

"Are you...are you trying to use Attract on me?"

"That depends on if it's working." Sonja inched closer.

"Um...Well, I'm not going to leave the dungeon for you but…"

"Maybe you'll let me go down the staircases first?"

"H-how about we go down them together?"

"Sounds fair." Sonja said, happy with what she was able to get.

 **2F**

Both pokemon walked into 2F, as Sonja heard the noises, she put an arm through Caress's ring of flowers, causing the Comfey to blush. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry…"

"Alright then." Sonja said as she and Caress traveled arm in ring up the final staircase.

 **3F**

"You know…" Caress said as the two entered the third floor. "I normally don't give non-Fairy types a second thought but, with you, even these hellish awful noises seem bearable."

"Then we're going to have plenty of fun once we get out of this race track." Sonja giggled as they turned to face the Mothim.

"Flamethrower!" Sonja announced.

"Sweet Scent!" Caress added in order to keep the Mothim steady.

Unfortunately, Sonja turned to face the scent as well, and the Flamethrower hit Caress.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" Sonja said. "You were just so beautiful and fragrant!"

"I-It's okay." Caress said as she used Synthesis on herself.

"Air Cutter!" The Mothim announced as it sent its attack towards the two pokemon, causing them both to fall down.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sonja said as she shot the large burst of energy towards the Mothim.

"Sweet Scent!" Caress said as she attempted the same plan as last time.

The Mothim quickly fell.

"May I?" Sonja asked. "If you let me take the flag first, I'll be _extra_ nice to you later."

Caress complied.

 **RACE END**

* * *

 **UGM U-U*))*Y?D8: 8\\_/ & pRo*O*0*0vIN[[-E 3\/eT$ H ^e En}e(r)d: N0W C 1cul tin3 T3 m P!1!Aaaaaaaaaaace^^e|\|t:**

 **1st(100): Team Soulwind**

 **2nd(96): The Twin Flames**

 **3rd(73): Team Steel Heart**

 **4th(70): Team Horizon, Aramis, Ebonshade**

 **7th(66): Team Attract**

 **8th(62): Team Azure**

 **9th(56): Team Celsius**

 **10th(52): Team Moonbrand**

 **11th(48): Team Kirei**

 **12th(47): Team Aspect**

 **13th(46): Guards United**

 **14th(41): Leafguard League**

 **15th(38): Team Sniper, Team Aquarius**

 **17th(37): Team Gentilhomme**

 **18th(36): Team Discharge, Fortune's Four**

 **20th(35): Team Grass Flare**

 **21st(33): Team Skullblasterz**

 **22nd(30): Team TMNT, Team SONA**

 **24th(28): Knights of The Round**

 **25th(25): Haywood's Legion**

 **26th(22): Team Revenant**

 **27th(6): Team Obsidian**

* * *

 **Tragedy**

"Caress!" Gertrude ordered as Sonja led the Comfey towards Ironside Resort, giving Gertrude a knowing grin. "Get back here! You could have easily won that, now _Moonbrand_ is ahead of us!"

"I'd say I'll have her back before dark…" Sonja said with a coy smile. "But if she has as much fun as I'm going to have, I wouldn't expect her back until morning."

"I'd like to state…" Loliana the Lopunny said. "That, for the record, Sonja has the strongest Attract out of all of us. Most of us couldn't hope to do what she just pulled off."

"Most." Florencia said.

"Yes, you're getting there, we get it." Lupe rolled her eyes.

"Come on." Conlan said to Rudo. "We should all go visit Terune in Stoneshear and let him know what happened today so he isn't out of the loop."

"Alright." Rudo said, seemingly lost in thought about something, which Conlan found odd, as Rudo wasn't the pokemon that Gertrude had given a very suspicious glare and monologue earlier that day. "Let's get the other members and go…"

She stopped.

"Something's wrong."

Rudo was right. Something was very, very wrong.

"Get the _Fuck_ Down!" Concordia shouted at an almost ear splitting volume.

Rudo grabbed Conlan and dove under their seats.

"Oh hey!" She smiled as she saw Mandy the Mawile doing the same. "Good to see you again, Mandy!"

* _BOOM_ *

"What the hell? Was that a bomb?" Conlan asked as he felt the tremors.

"Well it wasn't Aaron's chest cannon, that's for sure!"

"W-what's going on?" Mandy asked, nervously.

"Attention all Mercenaries!" Aerona's voice echoed over the microphone.

"Please remain calm, and assist all commoners in evacuation to Scalehorn City. You need not accompany them on the ships. Emperor Long Shuren himself has assigned personal guards to oversee and protect the vessels, but do see any commoners safely off. Furthermore...will the _Leaders_ and _Partners should they exist_ of each team regroup at Stoneshear afterwards?"

"Alright, looks like we'll be getting you to a ship, Mandy." Conlan said. He turned to Rudo.

"I'm not completely sure how it works, but can you use aura sense to determine a safe route?"

"It seems like there's a few organized lines of refugees being led out the back entrance near the betting booth." Rudo said as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"We should be able to make it there safely."

Conlan nodded as he peeked his head out of the rubble.

The stadium had been practically destroyed.

Plenty of pokemon were already dead and on the ground.

Drogo the Dusknoir was solemnly giving each of the bodies what appeared to be a send-off chant as he picked them up and put them in a cart.

"May the Arbiter guide you..." He repeated.

"May the Arbiter guide you…"

"Kid, over here!" Talo the Talonflame called from the doorway towards Conlan. "If you've got any citizens, bring them over! SONA, Guards United, Kirei, and us will keep them safe! The rest of the teams are busy making checks around the town to ensure no other places were hit and that any commoners not in attendance are safe! You help them!"

"Got it!" Conlan called back as he helped Mandy and Rudo out of the rubble.

Mandy let out a huge gasp.

"May the Arbiter guide you…" Drogo said as he picked up her Excadrill boss's body and put it on the cart.

"May the Arbiter be with you…" Bud, the Beedrill she had befriended back on First Day, was also among the dead.

"No...No!"

Mandy tried to run towards the bodies in the cart, but Rudo grabbed her by the strand of skin connecting the giant jaw to her head.

"You have to get to safety." She grunted as she moved along the path that Conlan was busy clearing for her, and a few other mercenaries struggling to get citizens out of the stadium.

"There, there, move this way…" Talo ushered Mandy and the other commoner pokemon aboard the ship.

"I don't feel right just leaving her alone like that…" Conlan said to Rudo.

"Maybe we can send a volunteer or two over there after we're done with our meeting in Stoneshear." Rudo agreed. "But for now, that's where Senate Head Aerona told us to go."

 **Stoneshear**

"Terune's gone!" Charlie said as she, Krystal, Semora, and Gina all reunited with Rudo and Conlan.

"He's what?!" Rudo's eyes widened.

"His cell was empty." Semora explained. "But we have no clue where he might have gone…"

"I've circled the city!" Eden flew in. "He's not here anymore, unless…"

"Unless he's trapped or dead, he's not in the city." Shock said as he, Aaron, Fyrium, and Verden converged with the team.

"JGH, Magdalene, Bennett, and Rose are still helping the others." Verden said. "Are you two heading to Stoneshear for the meeting?"

"Yes." Conlan said. "And when we get out that meeting, we need to have a serious team meeting of our own, because a lot of stuff is going down."

 **Inside**

"Uh-oh." Rudo said as the two of them walked into the building and she noticed that the smell of death was far stronger inside than out.

"There you are!" Patricia the Pyroar ran up to the two of them.

"Everyone's in the Senate Meeting Hall! Hurry!"

 **Senate Meeting Hall**

The Leaders and often the Partners, of each team were sitting at the large table.

They all looked at Conlan and Rudo as the pair entered the room.

A few Representatives were around the table as well, though 4 were notably absent.

Cahir the Conkeldurr was nowhere to be found.

B was also mysteriously gone.

Garian the Garchomp seemed to have vanished.

And Victoria the Vespiquen was likely just drunk and absent.

"But I don't _want_ to be the one to tell them!" Theobold the Turtonator complained to Aerona.

"Theo, what would Bai say to her father if she heard you say that, dude?" Doyle asked.

"I'll say it." Nezarix said. He turned to Conlan and Rudo.

"I'm sorry, both of you, but…"

Edlen the Empoleon dropped a sack on the table.

It opened up.

B had very clearly taken a beating before his head was severed from his body.

Rudo threw up on the table.

Concordia rolled her eyes as though the act of a pokemon barfing on the table was a common occurrence.

" _Everytime_ I clean it…" She mumbled.

"B is...B is dead?" Conlan asked, honestly having trouble processing it.

"I'm surprised it wasn't old age that did him in." Misti the Musharna said. "N-not to sound mean or anything! It's just...well, even for pokemon like Fairy, Ghost, and Dragon types, he lived a _really_ long time."

Ebner the Electivire sighed. "We've determined that he was assassinated...and judging from the wounds on his body…"

"It was a Lucario…" A familiar voice said as Conlan turned to see Libitina come out from behind a few file drawers, likely where B's body was lying.

"Male, if I had to hazard a guess in biological sex. Very strong, but also…"

She hummed.

"Very weak-minded. Was likely following orders...but the punch to the face indicates he had his own motive."

"Well, I think this case is fairly simple." Concordia tilted back in her seat. "A fighting type comes in, assassinates B, and Cahir seems to have fled the scene. That's not the hardest puzzle to put together."

"I refuse to believe that Cahir would assassinate anyone." Gustavo said as he stood up.

"And what about the women in his own province?" Kordao rose to object Gustavo's objection. "Cahir could easily act that deplorable if B did something he didn't like."

"Actually…" Patricia said, "If I could…"

"Who is she?" Aerona asked.

"She is...was...B's Secretary. Aside from the Hellfire Legion, she knew the most about B's goals and inner thoughts." Libitina answered.

"Um...B was actually starting to train a few selective guards to form an army to attack the Fighting Province…"

"That's ridiculous." Edlen snorted. "B's been the most peaceful Fire Province Representative in centuries, and they _already_ value peaceful borders."

"It started back when Cahir was elected…" Patricia said. "Here look…" She pulled out papers from her purse.

Surely enough, most of them pointed to B's plans to invade the Fighting Province.

"He was going to make himself the new leader of what he wanted to become the Fire/Fighting Empire." Patricia said. "He thought with the way all the female pokemon were being treated in the Fighting Province, he'd be able to amass enough support to be seen as a liberator, rather than a conqueror."

"In any case...that isn't our only problem, is it?" Aerona turned towards Misti and Ebner.

"R-right, you tell them." Misti said.

"Henry was right." Ebner said. "Zanolex has returned, and my agents saw him heading in this direction."

"He's after the remaining members of the Hellfire Legion then…" Libitina sighed. "But even though there is no representative to keep them secret, we can't give up their location. They're some of the only pokemon capable of standing up to him."

"And there's even more trouble." Glen the Gigalith, the Rock Province Representative said.

"I got this message immediately before the power shut down."

"The power shut down?" Ebner asked, in shock.

"None of the UGM Hall Warp Panels are working." Loliana said.

"We can't warp anywhere, not even to another hall in the same Province." Bishop said.

"What was the message?" Haywood asked Glen.

Glen slid it across the table.

 _The UGM Must Disband, Or Face The Wrath Of The Obsidian Legion_

"The who?"

"I'm honestly unsure." Glen said. "But if they figured out how to get passed my security to send me that message, we should take the threat seriously."

"So…" Maki grabbed a marker with her antennae and began to write on a whiteboard.

"We've got…

A Lucario Assassin to track down...

To Investigate Cahir the Conkeldurr...

A Psychotic Zapdos to deal with…

A Threat to Disband from the Obsidian Legion…

And A Merc Madness to figure out."

"We also have a Fire Province Election to hold." Dimitri the Donphan said.

"Right."

Gertrude sighed.

"I'd like to add one more problem to the list."

 _Uh-oh_. Conlan thought.

"I have reason to believe that Conlan the Chimchar leader of Team Moonbrand is human. He has _his_ aura about him."

Concordia looked at Libitina.

Libitina sighed and nodded.

 _Uh-oh._

"I'll...add that to the list…" Maki said as she wrote it down on the board.

"There is...one last problem actually…" Libitina was the one who said it this time.

"Recently, I've sensed death of pokemon across The Known World, but their souls haven't come to Nowhere. And I have reason to believe that Cheveyo might have started another killing spree. A pokemon's spirit is the most important part of them. We must stop him before all life is lost to his madness."

"Alright…" Maki mumbled.

"So…

1: Lucario Assassin to look for, and likely kill

2: Cahir, Investigate, and possibly kill

3: Zanolex, kill

4: Obsidian Legion, investigate, and possibly kill

5: Decide what to do with Merc Madness, possibly cancel.

6: Find new Fire Province Representative, through election if possible.

7: Conlan the Chimchar, investigate, and possibly kill."

 _Uh-oh._

"8: Cheveyo, track down and kill."

"As the one who proposed item 7…" Gertrude said. "I will take it upon myself to investigate Conlan the Chimchar."

"I'll investigate Cahir…" Saveena shrugged. "But I have a feeling Concordia's theory is correct."

"Enough of this." Aerona sighed. "As Senate Head, I am going to order specific teams specific missions of _emergency_ category. You _will_ complete them immediately or die trying, under penalty of being branded should you choose to disobey."

"That's...a little strict, don't you think?" Hadria asked.

"I _think_ that when Representatives are assassinated, actions are better taken immediately."

Aerona's Response to Item 1: "Sniper, Attract, Knights of The Round, you devote your time to investigating this Lucario Assassin. You will report any findings or lack of findings to me on a weekly basis and the most lax. I welcome updates in shorter intervals." The three teams looked at each other, nodded, and went off.

Aerona's Response to Item 2: "Gentilhomme, Steel Heart, and...Ebonshade since you volunteered, you're to go and investigate Cahir in the Fighting Province."

Gustavo clearly wanted to protest to the other two teams going, but instead nodded, and left the room. The other two teams followed suit.

Aerona's Response to Item 3: "Horizon, I can see you want this, and you'll be aided by Team Aspect, as well as Guards United. He seems to be heading this way from the east, so you are to head to the Dragon Province and corner him halfway." Without so much as a second passing, Nezarix flew out of the room, followed by Zeria and the other two teams.

Aerona's Response to Item 4: "Skullblasterz, Discharge, and Twin Flames, You investigate this 'Obsidian Legion'. You're to head to the Rock Province to start, as Glen was the representative to receive the threat. Akin to the teams assigned to item 1, you are to inform me of your progress in weekly intervals, or even shorter intervals should the opportunity arise."

"I'd rather investigate-" Mak began to eye Conlan.

"Do Not Defy Me!" Aerona shouted, scaring Skullblasterz out the door, followed by Discharge and The Twin Flames, neither of which seemed to happy about going to the Rock Province.

Aerona's Response to Item 5: "Aquarius, Revenant, Obsidian...as you generally do not often take missions of such grave importance, I'll allow you to determine the fate of Merc Madness, whether it is postponed, canceled, finished, or what. I don't care. Just figure something out for me so I can address the public later." The three teams nodded and left the room.

Aerona's Response to Item 6: "Grass Flare, TMNT, and, to make sure no provincial plots like B's secret invasion plan happen, Team SONA as well, you will head back to the Fire Province and figure out what to do about the lack of a representative." TMNT and SONA eyed each other while Grass Flare gulped and led them out of the room.

Aerona's Response to Item 7: "Kirei seems adamant, and I will also include Soulwind and Fortune's Four. You three are to take Conlan the Chimchar, either willing or not, to Fable Isle and will investigate from what he tells you during initial interrogation. Once again, I expect updates in weekly intervals, though shorter intervals are welcome."

 _Uh-oh._

Aerona's Response to Item 8: "Azure, Leafguard League, and Aramis. You are to track down Cheveyo and kill him. As with the other tracking missions I expect updates in weekly intervals, but shorter intervals are highly welcome." "Understood." Tsutsugi bowed. "Laicho, tell the girls to prepare for long periods of travel, and to expect a moderate amount of company."

The teams and Aramis left the building.

"What about us then?" Haywood asked?

"And we're known to be a pretty awesome team…" Verrin said while Wess gave a sigh.

Aerona's Other Assignments: "Haywood's Legion, Team Celsius.." Aerona said. "Unlike Skullblasterz, I happen to have faith in you to not fail me miserably. This is why I will allow you to split off into pairs and to assign each pair to the item you find most appropriate."

"Um…" Rudo asked as she Conlan being dragged out the door by Gertrude.

"Rudo…" Aerona said. "I can understand your confusion, as well as your desire to go with Conlan, but I must ask that when you head back to your team, you do not pair anyone up for that particular item. Furthermore, I wish you would not go back to the Fire Province for some time either. Until a new representative is given, I would like to be the interim 'boss' of your group.

It is my understanding that you were concerned about a Mawile you helped rescue, and that you also might want to go in search of your missing teammate, that Phantump Hybrant, whatever that is…"

"It's a-" Maki began. Aerona glared at her.

"Rhetorical. Got it."

 **Rudo Meets Moonbrand**

After explaining the situation, Rudo came up with her own bulletin of things for Moonbrand to do:

1: Track Down Lucario

2: Investigate Cahir

3: Kill Zanolex

4: Investigate Obsidian Legion

5: Search for Terune

6: Check up on Mandy the Mawile

7: Track Down Cheveyo

As Team Moonbrand was now only 14 strong, only 2 pokemon could go on each mission.

After a good hour of discussing, the missions were decided.

UGM Item 1(Track Down Lucario Assassin): Charlie, Fyrium

UGM Item 2(Investigate Cahir): Verden, Gina

UGM Item 3(Kill Zanolex): Eden, Bennett

UGM Item 4(Investigate Obsidian Legion): Semora, Shock

Moonbrand Item 1 (Search for Terune): Rose, Jerry/Gary/Harry

Moonbrand Item 2(Check up on Mandy the Mawile): Magdalene, Rudo

UGM Item 8(Track Down Cheveyo): Krystal, Aaron

* * *

 _ **Finalized Itinerary: (M=Moonbrand, H=Haywood's Legion, C=Celsius)**_

 _ **Item 1(Track Down Lucario Assassin): Team Sniper, Team Attract, Knights of The Round, Charlie(M), Fyrium(M), Greod(C), Sal(C), Gir'Ola(H), Mortuous(H)**_

* * *

 _ **Item 2(Investigate Cahir): Team Gentilhomme, Team Steel Heart, Team Ebonshade, Verden(M), Gina(M), Marian(C), Mora(C), Lowen(H), Merth(H)**_

* * *

 _ **Item 3(Kill Zanolex): Team Horizon, Team Aspect, Guards United, Eden(M), Bennett(M), Asher(C), Darian(C), Zaman(H), Samuel(H)**_

* * *

 _ **Item 4(Investigate Obsidian Legion): Team Skullblasterz, Team Discharge, The Twin Flames, Semora(M), Shock(M), Seron(C), Seth(C), Rorric(H), Briggs(H)**_

* * *

 _ **Item 5(Determine Fate Of Merc Madness Festival): Team Aquarius, Team Revenant, Team Obsidian, Ira(C), Liliana(C), Callahan(H), Ali'strana(H)**_

* * *

 _ **Item 6(Seek Out Suitable Fire Province Representative): Team Grass Flare, Team TMNT, Team SONA, Francine(C), Hexter-Z(C), Hidella(H), Accinto(H)**_

* * *

 _ **Item 7(Investigate Conlan): Team Kirei, Team Soulwind, Fortune's Four, Nora(C), Gilliana(C), Haywood(H), Amendi(H), Conlan(M)**_

* * *

 _ **Item 8(Track Down and Kill Cheveyo): Team Azure, Leafguard League, Aramis, Krystal(M), Aaron(M), Wess(C), Verrin(C), Mul'Dona(H), Mo'Olon(H)**_

* * *

 _ **Moonbrand Item 1(Track Down Terune): Rose, Jerry/Gary/Harry**_

* * *

 _ **Moonbrand Item 2(Check Up On Mandy the Mawile: Magdalene, Rudo**_

* * *

 _ **Terune Item 1: Learn More About Hybrants**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Any Teams Present, and Unaccounted For are Free to do as they please. If they wish to do nothing, then please tell me that they wish to do nothing, otherwise they'll do whatever I want them to.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: The World Does Not Wait. There Are Many Problems that need solving. As your OCs go through their missions, many more problems will occur. Any problem can be solved, but every problem can spiral out of control, and lead way to more problems. The world is not a forgiving place. Be on guard.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Moonbrand OCs on UGM Items, I want to know if you plan to socialize with any of the other teams/pokemon in your group. And if you plan to talk to your Moonbrand buddy, I bet a Support Conversation is heading your way. That said, if you have allies on other teams, you can now raise Support with them as well if you want (even to love interest should you desire)**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Congratulations to everyone who had a team/OC competing in Merc Madness, you now have access to Support Conversations with the other members of your groups. If there's any team, or anyone, in particular you want to chat with while you travel(because the warp panels are down), Now is the time to tell me (Yes, you can talk to Moonbrand OCs and raise Support with them as well, even to love interest should you desire)**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: Terune, this applies to you and Teleth and the ship's crew as well.**_

* * *

 _ **AN6: Mandy, this will apply to you and other refugees as well (among them are Zeke the Zangoose from First Day, and Glimmershine), and once Rudo and Magdalene get there Supports with them will open up as well.**_

* * *

 _ **AN7: JUST AN FYI: IF You want Merc Madness to resume after...this...is dealt with, I DO Have the ability to do that. The Event Is Complete. It's Just that certain actions, from multiple entities, have caused the event to halt.**_

* * *

 _ **AN8: Finally, for those who likely would want to jump in as a 'new' arc starts...the OC Form!(For instance, I'm sure there's plenty of refugees, and there's a fair amount of crew on Graham's ship, plus, a lot of places are being visited where all manner of pokemon could be found, just to give some ideas)**_

* * *

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading ^.^!**_


	32. Moonlit River

_**AN: The shorter chapters are back (or rather, the chapters being the length I've always intended them to be are back)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Note: Plotlines not covered this chapter either have nothing worthy to talk about at the moment And/Or are to be covered in the next chapter (Boring travel takes time and is often uneventful, there's enough going on as it is, no need to prolong it)**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend: The Great Type War had no victor. Instead, the fledgling UGM rose to power under the guidance of the first human in recorded history, and together they quelled the fighting of the provinces to deal with a far greater threat, an invading force of pokemon from a land known only as The Faraway. It is unknown what happened to the first human, whether they were male or female, and the species of pokemon they took the form of has, allegedly due to their own wishes, been stricken from recorded history._

* * *

 **Rock Province: Mineral Sea: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Council of Echoes (Part 1)**

 _Current Party:_

 _Terune of Team Moonbrand_

 _Teleth, Graham, Wendy_

"Terune...you awake?" Graham asked as he knocked on the door of Terune's rather cramped room below deck.

"H-huh?" Terune yawned. "A-a little…"

"You might want to come outside then…" Graham said. "You should see this with your own eyes."

Terune got out of his bed and walked up on deck of the ship. Graham pointed towards the stern of the boat.

"Look back there."

Terune turned.

"That smoke...is it coming from Southshore?"

"I know the placement of harbors boy, and that is most definitely Southshore's port. I don't quite know what's going on down there, but I guess we're lucky that we left when we did. One more day and we could all be victims of...whatever caused that smoke."

"I'm sure your friends are all fine." Teleth said as she put a hand on Terune's shoulder.

"I hope so…" Terune spoke softly. "I hope they didn't worry too much from the note I left…"

"If you left a note, they know not to worry about you." Wendy shrugged from her perch atop Graham's shoulder.

"So…" Teleth said as she kept her hand on Terune's shoulder. "Captain Graham, what exactly do you know about Hybrants?"

"Not much more than what you likely know." Graham shrugged. "What I _do_ know is that there's a small island just off of Fable Isle in the Ghost Province that's a safe-haven for them. You know the illusory fog their? Word is that Hybrants have the ability to navigate through it with no problems. That's why...if she ever wakes up, Sigil's gonna be our lookout to make sure I don't crash the ship into nothin'."

"Sigil?" Teleth asked confused.

"She's about Terune's age I believe." Wendy said. "And she's been working on this ship as a crew member for a while, but we've got the same deal with her that we have with you, we're trying to take her to the Ghost Province where Hybrants don't live in fear."

"What kind of pokemon is she?" Terune asked.

"She's a Shuppet." Graham said. "And just like you, she's got them ethereal weapons. She doesn't have blades though, instead a lance and shield float around her and although it's clearly her body controlling them, its almost like another pokemon is exerting its will over her."

"That's a Hybrant all right." Teleth said.

Gaham turned to two Timburr crewmen. "Tony, Turk, could you go see if Sigil is awake? I'm sure she'd welcome the opportunity to talk with Terune and Teleth!"

"So, if we're going to the Ghost Province…" Terune said as the two Timburr left to check on Sigil.

"Why did we go the opposite direction instead?"

"Two very important reasons." Wendy answered. "The first being a Zapdos very clearly out for blood, and the second being pirates."

"Admittedly, the real storm we put up with has veered us slightly off track, but we should eventually sail up into the Western Waters, near the Ice Province. Since most of it is abandoned towns, we ought to be safe there in terms of hiding from any mercenaries or soldiers looking to capture Hybrants, and if we're lucky, we may find a UGM Hall and be able to use a warp panel."

Of course, none of the pokemon on board the ship knew that none of the warp panels were working, but given their knowledge of the situation, their plan seemed sound.

"Moooooornin'..." Sigil yawned as she floated onto the deck of the boat.

"Ah, mornin' Sigil!" Graham said. "These two new faces are Hybrants like you."

"Really?" Sigil looked over Terune and Teleth. "That's coooool I guess…" She yawned again.

"Why are you so tired?" Terune asked. "Did you have a rough night?"

"I've been tired e'er since I apparently used my uh...power." Sigil explained. "Graham said it was a sight to behold, but I don't remember it none." She stretched her body out before giving a sigh.

"So, when'll we be at the Ghost Province?" She asked Graham.

"She...hasn't been told yet?" Teleth asked.

"She's been asleep!" Wendy said. "No one's been able to tell her!"  
"Tell me what?" Sigil asked.

"We couldn't go that way, so we're heading to the Ice Province instead." Terune answered.

"Captain!" A Poliwag came running up, before tripping on his feet, and getting up again. "Captain, I finished scrubbing the floors and getting the excess water out of the boat!"

"Good work, Pippen." Graham said. "But try not to get too excited. We can't have you falling overboard now can we?"

"No sir!" Pippen agreed before rushing, and tripping, before heading below deck.

"Who was that?" Terune asked.  
"The final member of our motley crew." Graham said. "Pippen's a good young'un but there are times I worry about that boy. He has a knack for rushing into things when he shouldn't."

"So...A Gurdurr, two Timburrs, a Wingull, and a Poliwag? That's the entirety of the crew?" Terune felt as though the crew ought to be bigger.

"It's a small ship, and there isn't much to do besides one's job." Graham said. "We're all diligent, and we've managed to keep our ship afloat through that storm, so we ought to be fine with what we have. I suppose if you want a good way to pass the time you could-"

"Captain!" Wendy shouted. "Behind us!"

Graham turned his head.

"Kyogre's Tears!" Graham exclaimed. "What in the world-?"

Terune turned to look at what was so outlandish.

A mix of emotions washed over him.

On one hand, he was happy to see that Rose and Jerry, Gary, and Harry were all right, but on the other hand, he was annoyed that they had followed him despite his note.

It truly was a sight to behold. Rose was scattering petals in front of the duo while riding on top of JGH who ran at such a fast pace that they only needed a split second to step on each petal to stay afloat.

"Is he on board?" Rose asked as the duo gained footing.

"I think so?" Jerry squinted. "I'm the worst one of us at seeing from a distance…"

"Well, I need to look where we're going!" Gary snapped. "And Harry's to mellow to be able to get serious enough to try to identify anyone efficiently!"

"But, It's probably him." Harry said in an effort to be encouraging.

Rose gave a sigh of relief. "That's good then." She said.

"Can...we lose them?" Terune asked. "I specifically asked to not be followed. I don't want to put them in danger…."

"Boy, if danger finds us, I'd welcome the help of mercenaries, but if you really think this is something you have to do without your friends' help, I'll tell Turk to veer west."

"What the-?" Jerry noticed as the dodrio ran across the petals created by Rose. "They're turning! There's no way we can make that sharp a turn!"

"I have an idea…" Gary said. "But Rose, you're going to have to hold onto us really tight. Seriously, don't let go!"  
"You have my full cooperation." Rose said as she gripped the bird's body.

"Alright…" Gary said. "Jerry, Harry, give me full control of our legs on three!...Three!"

Gary used the control to jump high into the air.

"Alright...now, as we fall...aim for the ship!" Gary told the other heads, as well as Rose, whose grip tightened.

The duo crashed onto the deck of the ship.

The Dodrio sprained their left leg, while Rose somersaulted as she landed and got up perfectly poised, before dusting herself off and immediately heading over to Jerry, Gary, and Harry.

"Are you all right?" She asked as she looked over their sprained leg.

"Hmm...Grassy Terrain…" She created a small tuft of grass under the wounded appendage. "That's the best I can do, I'm sorry." She lamented.

"It's more than enough." Harry said. Gary rolled his eyes in disagreement.

Rose turned to Terune. "Terune, what are you doing all the way out here?" She asked.

"Like I said in my note…" Terune spoke, somewhat nervously. "I want to learn more about what I am as a Hybrant and how to control my power so-"  
"There wasn't any note!" Gary said, rather quickly so that he could use his breath to release some of the pain from his leg. "Just an empty cell!"

"But you _did_ write a note?" Teleth asked while Rose introduced herself and Jerry, Gary, and Harry to Graham.

"Yes!" Terune nodded.

"That's not good…" Jerry sighed. "That means…"

"Someone found it first." Gary grumbled through the pain.

"Indeed…" Terune heard someone mutter from the darkness of below deck.

"Huh!" Sigil gasped as her eyes seemed to go blank and a shield and lance of ethereal quality appeared around her. She immediately flew in front of Terune, and the shield blocked an arrow that would have taken his head clean off.

"Another Hybrant?" Gary asked as he saw Sigil's display of power.

"Uh-oh…." Jerry said looking around.

"Don't worry…" Harry said to the worried head. "I'm sure the waters get this rough all the time."

Graham and Wendy exchanged nervous looks.

Rose noticed, and followed their gazes when they turned their heads.

It looked like it was a Kingdra...but it looked almost decayed, as though it had been dead for a long time before inexplicably waking up again.

It also looked _livid_.

The ship began to whirl around in the water, causing Peritus to fall out of the shadows below deck and emerge onto the ship's stern with the rest of them.

"You shall not take my comrade's head!" Sigil announced to the Decidueye as the ethereal lance jetted forward, which Peritus managed to deflect using an ethereal rapier.

"I was under the impression that the Phantump would be the only Hybrant aboard the ship." He said with empty eyes himself. "But we have a bigger issue to deal with at the moment."

He turned his attention towards the Kingdra.

"We all must turn our attention towards this creature if we hope to keep this ship afloat. "We're too far out west to be able to swim to safety if it capsizes, and we're far enough north that the water is likely freezing."

"Tony and Turk are good pokemon." Graham said. "They can keep the ship afloat and circling the Kingdra for a time." He turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, you take Pippen and fly him to safety! Granite Hills Harbor is likely the closest city, so leave him with you know who and then fly back to find us!"

"Aye, Captain!" Wendy nodded as she flew towards the bow of the ship, picked up a confused Pippen by his feather with her beak, and flew off into the distance.

"Now…" Graham said to the mercenaries, the assassin, and the hybrant Shuppet. "I may not look it, but I'm an ex-Marine! I'm ready for orders! Let's take this monster down!"

* * *

 **Dragon Province: Scalehorn Outskirts: Age Of Mew: Year 656: The Silver Vault (Part 1)**

 _Current Party:_

 _Team Gentilhomme(Gustavo, Hector, Thiago, Pascual, Juan-Pablo, David)_

 _Team Steel Heart(Kordao, Hashina, Lucien, Nirene, Nitro)_

 _Team Ebonshade(Saveena, Darron, Farren, Gearia)_

 _Verden and Gina of Team Moonbrand_

 _Marian and Mora of Team Celsius_

 _Lowen and Merth of Haywood's Legion_

"There's 21 of us…" Darron said as he looked around at everyone. "With your permission, Leader, I'd prefer to do my own investigating. It will draw less attention than a big crowd like this. The rest of you should travel in groups of five to the Fighting Province, and take different paths."

"That sounds fine to me." Saveena shrugged.

"Hey…" Gina headbutted Verden to get his attention.

"We should make sure that we stick together when the groups are being divided. I have a bad feeling about this plan, and want at least one pokemon I can depend on."

"I had never even considered an alternative." Verden reassured her.  
"If that's the case…" Kordao said as Darron walked off into the wilderness. "My team already is five strong, and we work together well. We can make our own way there. Where should we rendezvou?"

"Smuggler's Den." Verden suggested. "It was, until recently, used for slave trade, and, to my knowledge, no one has been there since we cleared it out. We can pose as slavers to avoid attracting attention."

"I'm pretty good at acting the damsel." Gina said. "I wouldn't mind posing as a slave."

"Well, if Moonbrand wants to do that, let them." Saveena said. She pointed to the members of Hawyood's Legion.

"You, Lucario, and you, Metang, you come with my team. We could use your wilderness survival skills for the trek there."

Lowen and Merth looked unhappy with the lack of addressing their names, but grouped with Saveena, Farren, and Gearia all the same.

"We'll play along with Moonbrand's slave plan." Marian said as she brought Mora over to Verden and Gina. "Mora's always kind of nervous, and since we're both females, I doubt many questions will be asked."

"That means one of Gentilhomme has to go with you, and pose as another slaver." Kordao said.

"I, unfortunately, have too public a disposition against slavery to pass off as a believable slaver." Gustavo sighed. "Which means, Hector, Thiago, or Pascual ought to accompany the Moonbrand and Celsius members."

"I'll do it." Thiago the Throh volunteered. "Looking at their current party make up, I think it'll do them some good to have a physical tank should they run into trouble."

"Alright...that's settled." Marian said. "But now...which paths do we all take? We can't all travel the same way, that's way too suspicious."

"I happen to know a route slavers use to take." Verden said. "We'll be passing through the Ground Province, and Dark Province so that we enter Fighting from the west, and then we'll slowly make our way south through the Fighting Province to Smuggler's Den."

"As a mercenary band already stationed in the Fighting Province…" Gustavo said. "And one that Cahir doesn't take as political a stance as Steel Heart has, we can probably just head straight through the Fire Province."

"We can accompany up until Flamewater." Kordao said. "At which point, Steel Heart will head northeast for the Grass Province, before taking a boat to sail around and enter Fighting from the northern waters."

"In that case…" Lowen suggested. "Our group should loop further east, heading through Flying, Psychic, and Electric Provinces before stealthily making our way northwest to where Smuggler's Den is located."

"That sounds like it would take forever though!" Saveena rose an objection. "How are we supposed to prove that Cahir is-"

"It takes longer, because we have the most suspicious group, and need to remain stealthy. I am the only Fighting type among our squad, and I cannot act as a slaver for multiple reasons, not the least of which is that I am a poor actor."

"Well, at least with all the wilderness we'll be camping in you'll have _some_ use." Saveena sighed. "But if this gets everyone there the fastest and with the least amount of problems, I suppose it's fine."

 **Dragon Province: Cherry Blossom Orchard**

 _Current Party:_

 _Verden and Gina of Team Moonbrand_

 _Marian and Mora of Team Celsius_

 _Thiago of Team Gentilhomme_

"It's getting late…" Mora said, almost hopefully, looking at the evening sun.

"We've been travelling since the incident last night…" Marian said. "Here might be as good a place to stop as any."

"Cheri Blossom Orchard…" Gina read the sign near the entrance to the area.

"Are you sure we're in the Dragon Province?" Verden asked as he and Thiago led the rest of them. "Because this place looks like it might as well be in the Fairy Province…"

"Ohohohoho! I'm glad to hear you say that!" A Fraxure waddled out to greet her visitors. "Me and my husband run this here Cheri Orchard. Please...everyone take a Cheri berry, don't be shy, we have plenty to go around!"

She held out a basket full of ripe Cheri Berries.

"You're a strange group if ever I saw one." The Fraxure's husband, a Goodra, said as he walked out. "And to arrive at such a time in the evening. You surely must be exhausted by the day you've had."

"You can say that again…" Gina sighed before she took a bite out of her Cheri Berry.

"This is the first thing I've had to eat all day!"

"I normally stay away from berries…" Verden said as he looked at his berry with wary eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind, dinner should be just about ready." the Goodra said. "And we seem to have cooked more than enough for everyone here."

"We would be more than happy to share it with you, though we ask that you wait on our porch while we finish and bring it out. We've had trouble with our hospitality in the past. This Province as a whole may be peaceful, but thieves and murderers and the like do slip through the cracks no and again. We hope you understand."  
"No, that makes perfect sense." Marian said as she sat down on one of the pillows at the low porch table.

"So tell me…" The Goodra sat down as his wife went inside to go get dinner.

"What exactly is such a strange group doing, travelling through the northern fields of the Dragon Province during a power outage?"

"You know about the power outage?" Tiago asked, surprised. "I'm surprised this house gets electricity all the way out here."  
"Oh, no, it doesn't." The Goodra shook his head. "But my darling Feng heads north into town to sell our Cheri Berries, and despite being very small in both geographical size and population, Qiying has its own UGM Hall."

"I suppose Qiying doesn't get wind of too many problems though. I've never even heard of the town." Thiago said.

Mora's eyes widened.

Gina's narrowed.

"Well, that's understandable!" Feng laughed as she brought out what appeared to be baked ziti.

"We're a new settlement after all!"

"What's for dinner?" Marian asked. "It smells delicious!"

"Doesn't it?" The Goodra smiled as Feng handed each of her guests a plate and a cloth napkin.

"Now, I recently washed these napkins…" Feng said. "I hope you'll do me the favor of looking at them and making sure they are _completely clean_."

Thiago looked at his napkin.

'GRQW HDW LW' was scrawled across it.

Marian looked at her napkin.

FKHFN EDVHPHQW

Mora eyed her napkin as well.

VDYH PH

Verden looked at his.

KH LV HYLO

Gina, upon looking at her own napkin, stood up.

"That Cheri I ate seems to have passed through me rather quickly." She said. "Is there any chance I might be able to use the ladies' room?"

"Of course." Feng said. "Guanting and I would be happy to show you the way. Now, there's going to be a lock on the door with a password to open it, and it will reset once you're inside. To get out, just remember to go _3 letters back_." Feng turned to her husband.

"Come on dear." She smiled. "Let's take the lovely Glaceon to the guest restroom."

"A marvelous idea!" Guanting said as he stood up.

The meal on the table twitched.

* * *

 **Dragon Province: City of Scalehorn: Age Of Mew: Year 656: Diverging Paths**

"I'm glad you're doing alright physically." Rudo said as she and Magdalene sat down with Mandy on a small boat that a Dragalge was pushing along the riverways of Scalehorn City.

"It's...always a shock when you lose someone important to you." Magdalene said when she noticed Mandy's silence.

"Yeah." Mandy mumbled back.

Rudo and Magdalene looked at each other and nodded.

"Mandy…" Rudo said. "Magdalene and I have a lot on our plate right now, and...if you're willing, we'd love your help."

"We can't officially instate you as a member of the mercenary band yet…" Magdalene said. "But there's no rule that expressly forbids you from traveling or living with Rudo if you need a place to stay."

"Conlan will be busy for a while…" Rudo grumbled before returning to a more hopeful voice. "B-but, when he gets back, I'm sure he wouldn't mind that much! We barely use the house anyways, and there's enough room to make a third bed if we need to."

"So...what are you going to do now?" Mandy asked the mercenaries. "There are a lot of places to go. Aerona may want you back at Stoneshear…"

"I- I don't think I'll be going back to Stoneshear." Rudo said. "I want to help out my teammates who are doing the important work in the field…"

"Any in particular?" Magdalene asked.

Rudo nodded.

Silence followed.

"Which of those missions are you going on?" Magdalene asked again.

"It's a secret." Rudo put a finger to her lips and winked. "I can't have you guilted into following me, now can I? What if we end up with way too many mercenaries in one spot?"

"W-well…" Magdalene said. "If it's the missions...I kind of want to go on the one to track down Cheveyo."

She looked down at her scarves in the reflection of the river with her galactic eyes. "If there's a pokemon out there that's destroying spirits...then _his_ might be in danger. And I simply can't allow myself to do nothing."

"So...you have a goal in mind already?" Rudo asked, to make certain Magdalene would not be persuaded otherwise.

"What about you?" Magdalene asked. "Are you feeling ready to share now that you know what I'm going to do?"

"I suppose I can share…" Rudo thought as she put her chin in her paw. "But…" She eyed the Dragalge rower. "Maybe somewhere a little more private."

 **Somewhere a little more private**

The tree's blossoms glistened as the moonlight reflected off of them and hit the water. Rudo, Magdalene, and Mandy all sat on the roof of a fried Octillery stand.

"It's almost a new moon…" Magdalene noticed.

"Mm." Mandy nodded.

The two turned to Rudo.

"So, where are you going?" Magdalene asked.

Rudo stood up, and pointed east.

"Marvel." She said. "The Fairy Province Capital."

"But Rudo!" Magdalene stood up. "Aerona said-"

"Screw Aerona." Rudo barked with a voice crack before noticing, covering her mouth and blushing in embarrassment.

"A-anyway…" She said. "I'm going to Marvel on Fable Isle, and no one's going to stop me."

"Geez…" Magdalene sighed. "You've been really clingy with Conlan since First Day. What in the world happened between you two?"

"I-It was nothing…" Rudo looked away as she blushed deeper. "P-please don't make me say it out loud…"

"Rudo and Conlan sittin' in a tree…" Mandy joked.

"I-if you _must_ know, it was actually on the Ironside Resort Balcony!" Rudo turned away from her giggling friends on the rooftop.

"So it's a human fetish…" Magdalene smiled.

"It's not a fetish!" Rudo responded as she turned back with a huff. "It's just…"

She calmed down a bit.

"He was the first one...He was the very first pokemon to believe in me. I had a few friends, sure, but they always treated my wanting to be in a mercenary band like a pipe dream, or even worse sometimes, a joke...even Madame Mienshao, though it was only out of concern for safety, even she chose to not believe in me. I'm impulsive, reckless, violent, and naive, and that's not even touching the plethora of other things wrong with me…"

She looked in her bag and clutched it as she saw the purple cloth with the black crescent moon on it.

"And he promised…" She continued. "He promised that he wouldn't go anywhere until he helped me. He seems to remember everything about his human world, so he knows he has a place he likely needs to get back to...yet he still promised to put me and my problems first…"  
Her eyes began to tear up.

"And now he's been taken away by pokemon who don't even know him, who wouldn't mind killing him if they deemed it 'necessary'...I-I refuse-"

She wiped her eyes, rather ineffectively, before her legs gave way and she slumped back onto her knees.

"I want my partner baaaack!" She cried into Mandy's shoulder.

"T-there there…" Mandy said, trying to hold in her own tears, swirling with thoughts about what had just happened at Merc Madness and the death of her guardian.

"Mandy…" Magdalene said, once Rudo had expended enough energy that she had fallen asleep.

"I think Rudo might want to head to Marvel alone, but I also think she might want a little company. For my part, I'm heading to the Psychic Province, so I'll be going northeast across the Mineral Sea. I would also enjoy your company. I suppose that gives you a choice. Do you want to follow Rudo? Or Myself?"

Mandy thought about it, before finally giving Magdalene and Rudo her answer the next morning.

* * *

 _ **AN: First, I most formally apologize. I forgot to credit Jacklvmage12 with the creation and submission of Team Magi last chapter.**_

 _ **AN2: Team Magi was submitted by Jacklvmage12! Thanks Jaclv!(Can I call you Jacklv?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: I also forgot the Lore After The Legend, but those were meant largely for provincial illustration during Merc Madness, so instead, here's an author's note that's apologizing about it. I'm Sorry.**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Okay, actual stuff now. Mandy the Mawile, you've got a choice ahead of you: Do you want to go with Rudo to Fable Isle, or with Magdalene to the Psychic Province?**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: Terune, Rose, Jerry/Gary/Harry, Teleth, Peritus, you all need to fight this Kingdra before your ship sinks. Thankfully, you've got Graham and Sigil to help you. Sigil is currently in Hybrant mode, so she won't be listening to you, but Graham is ready to take all your suggestions for him into account. Here is everything you need to know about him:**_

 _ **Captain Graham(Male Gurdurr)**_

 _ **Ability: Guts**_

 _ **Class: Marine**_

 _ **Held Item: Steel Girder**_

 _ **Moveset:**_

 _ **Slot 1: Bulk Up**_

 _ **Slot 2: Superpower**_

 _ **Slot 3: Hammer Arm**_

 _ **Slot 4: Low Sweep**_

 _ **Alt Slot 1: Smack Down**_

 _ **Alt Slot 2: Fling**_

 _ **So, when you tell me how you want your own OCs to handle the fight, if there's anything you want Graham to help with, be sure to mention it. Otherwise he'll be left to his own devices, and he's been taught to be rather fearless in battle…**_

* * *

 _ **AN6: Verden, Gina, Marian, Mora...you guys, after you're done translating those codes on the napkins, you ought to tell me exactly what each of your OC's does. Gina, in your case, your napkin just said to use the restroom, but you'll be smart enough to pick up on any suspicious activity of the others.**_

* * *

 _ **AN7: You did not appear this chapter, but those OCs Investigating the Obsidian Legion in the Rock Province: Tell me where in its capital of Diamondspade you want to go. (Diamondspade is huge, and has just about everything any city could possibly have. The one thing it does**_ **not** _**have is a park. No parks. None). I need this for next chapter so please humor me.**_

* * *

 _ **AN8: OC Bla Bla Bla**_

* * *

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading ^.^**_ **!**


	33. Seriously, Try Not To Think About It

_Lore Before The Legend: There are 3 main types of the species of pokemon that can be classified as "Legendary". A Type 1 Legendary, or Blood-born Legendary, such as Eden the Moltres, or Zeria the Zekrom, while slightly more powerful than most other pokemon of their level, has no true special abilities to speak of, and is often a descendant of a True Legendary ancestor, though the bloodline has been contaminated by those pokemon of other species. Type 1 Legendaries, although the most common of the three main types, are incredibly rare, as their very existence relies on the fertility and reproduction of a species not meant for procreation, and even interbreeding with other species of pokemon will more often than not result in the birth of the more common species of the pair._

 _A Type 2 Legendary, or Power Legendary, such as Zanolex the Zapdos, is the result of a True Legendary pokemon's own power splitting off from them and forming a new entity. Because they are tethered to their 'parent' True Legendary, they are more powerful than Type 1 legends, and their spiritual essence can never be truly destroyed. However, their tether is also their greatest weakness. If a Type 2 Legendary's tether to their 'parent' is broken, they will no longer be able to sustain themselves and will disappear entirely. To this day, the only recorded Type 2 Legendary to ever be 'untethered' in such a manner was a rogue Cresselia who terrorized the Fighting, Grass, Fire, and Electric Provinces in the early years of the Age of Mew._

 _A Type 3 Legendary, or True Legendary, is also what is referred to as a 'god' or 'goddess' pokemon. There is ever only one of each. They do not have given names. When the pokemon of The Known World curse such as Graham saying "Kyogre's Tears", they are invoking the name of a True Legendary to drive home the severity of their exclamation. True Legendaries are the pokemon with shrines and statues built in their honor, and although fickle and impulsive in their influence and blessings, never,_ NEVER, _descend down to the mortal world...Anymore (But that's a story for another fic, yeah?)_

* * *

 **Dragon Province: Capital City of Jinhai Long: Shuren's Palace: Age of Mew: Year 656: Of Fire, Ice, and Lighting (Part 1)**

 _Current Party:_

 _Team Horizon(Nezarix, Zeria, Faden, Elvina)_

 _Team Aspect(Theobold, Doyle, Bai)_

 _Guards United: (Paston, Porter, Gurst, Hysteria, Sanzo, Sayomi, Magellan, Xing Dai, Rhaelacia)_

 _Eden and Bennett of Team Moonbrand_

 _Asher and Darian of Team Celsius_

 _Zaman and Samuel of Haywood's Legion_

"22 is...not an ideal number for dealing with this threat." Emperor Shuren said from the throne he sat upon. "But, are sure sending the bulk of my armies is something to avoid? I've seen to it that they're ready to fight at a moment's notice…"

"They'd die immediately." Nezarix said, gears turning in his head.

"Is he...okay?" Eden asked Bennett in a whisper. Bennett shrugged.

"I don't know, like, _anyone_ here." He answered.

"Zanolex is a Type 2 Legendary pokemon…" Zeria explained. "He's more powerful than most, and while we _might_ be able to overpower him in combat, the most that would accomplish would be slowing him down. If we want to neutralize the threat he poses, we need to untether him."

"The only pokemon to have ever been untethered, according to official records, was that one Cresselia, the Chill of the North…" Rhaelacia said from where she was sitting at the large conference table. "And it took a whole bunch of Mercenary Bands _years_ to find her tether source."

"So, there are a few things we need to do then." Theobold said. "We need to keep Zanolex occupied for one. We need to figure out how to untether a Type 2 legendary, and finally, we need to find his tether source, which could be anywhere or anything so that we can untether him."

"There's 22 of you…" Shuren said from his throne. "Perhaps I could divide you up? Seven for keeping Zanolex destracted, Seven for researching how to untether, and the remaining 8 can be sent to look for wherever his tether source is."

"With all due respect father…" Bai said. "I think the mercenaries should decide amongst themselves the correct course of action and form groups without your input. You elected for provincial politics to remain separate from the UGM for a reason after all."

Shuren stared down at Bai.

An awkward silence filled the chamber.

"Awww!" Bai quickly pinched her nose. "Dad, gross!"

It took a while before everyone else could smell the effects of Shuren's fart.

"Sorry, sorry!" Shuren laughed. "But I have so much company! You know what happens when I get this nervous!"

"This is an Emperor?" Bennett's eyes widened.

"I feel like you're being impressed by the wrong things." Eden gave a nervous laugh.

"If it's fighting Zanolex, researching untethering, and finding his tether source…" Zaman said. "I will humbly offer myself as one of the seven fighters."

"I'm more of a dungeoneer myself." Samuel said. "I'll be one of the eight searching for the tether source."

"I'll fight too." Nezarix said, still thinking about something.

"You'll have my aid in battle as well." Zeria volunteered.

"I'll search for the tether source as well." Faden looked at Samuel and gave a nod.

"Then, I'll start research." Elvina stated.

"I think I'll sign up for fighting." Asher announced.

"And I'll go searching for the tether source." Darian added.

"I...feel like I should probably fight." Eden said.

"Naturally, I shall lend my aid to the fight as well." Doyle bowed.

"That leaves one spot left huh…" Paston said. "I guess I'll claim it. I've always been rather anti-flight in my movepool."

 _Team 1: Zaman, Nezarix, Zeria, Asher, Eden, Doyle, Paston_

"If it's research, I hold some sway in the Psychic Province." Rhaelacia said as she hovered towards Elvina. "So I'll join this squad."

"I believe I'll head that way as well." Magellan added. "I feel like I'd slow both the other groups down."

"Miss Long and I shall also devote ourselves to research." Dai said as she and Bai finished talking to each other. "The Dragon Province is full of history and we both hold considerable influence."

"I shall also research." Gurst said. "I feel like I might know a few pokemon who were alive during that first untethering."

"Then, I guess I'll round that group out." Sanzo said. "I'm not built for this particular fight, and I'm also not much of a dungeoneer."

 _Team 2: Elvina, Rhaelacia, Magellan, Bai, Dai, Gurst, Sanzo_

"That makes the rest of us Team 3 then.." Theobold said.

"I'd say that makes the rest of us Team A." Sayomi joked to Hysteria and Porter as the three walked over along with Theobold and Bennett to where Faden, Samuel, and Darian were already waiting.

 _Team A: Samuel, Faden, Darian, Theobold, Sayomi, Hysteria, Porter, Bennett._

 **Jinhai Long Northern Gates**

 **Team A**

"So...we should _probably_ split up into two groups of four and head to a few choice Mystery Dungeons where some important item might be hidden." Theobold suggested.

"The idea is sound." Sayomi approved. "Though for now, we should focus on such dungeons that are close by, as the power outage prevents warps."

"In that case, there's 2 that come to mind already." Theobold continued. "The Death Talon Maze…"

"I'll probably take the other one…" Porter laughed nervously.

"And The Oblivion Tunnels." Theobold finished. "Rumored to border the Distortion World."

"M-maybe The Death Talon Maze isn't so bad after all…"

"We could reach either of them within the day, if we moved quickly." Theobold said. "Just head North or West respectively to get to either one. The Death Talon Maze will take you upwards towards a, now abandoned, shrine to Yveltal. The Oblivion Tunnels take you downwards towards a shrine to the same legendary, though it's rumored to still be in use by certain holdout cultists."

"What about pokemon?" Sayomi rolled her eyes. "Surely there's-"

"I haven't been in either in a while, okay?" Theobold's voice rose. "I'm not some expert on everything! I've already said all I can remember!"

"Calm down…" Sayomi backed up. "I was simply trying to gather information."

"So...basically we chose whether to go up or down?" Bennett asked.

"Pretty much, it sounds like…" Hysteria nodded in agreement.

"I guess...I'll go through The Oblivion Tunnels…" Faden shrugged.

"And I'll do The Death Talon Maze…" Darian volunteered.

"I think I should probably go to The Death Talon Maze." Hysteria said.

"Then I'll test my own luck in The Oblivion Tunnels." Sayomi offered.

"I'll probably be b-better in the Death Talon Maze." Porter said.

"In that case, I'll head down The Oblivion Tunnels." Theobold sighed.

Samuel the Stunfisk looked at Bennett.

"Hey man, you can choose." He said. "I might not be the best combat wise, but I'm a pro dungeoneer. I bet I can handle either."

"Okay, alright…" Bennett shrugged.

He could either go with Faden, Sayomi, and Theobold down The Oblivion Tunnels…

Or he could go with Darian, Hysteria, and Porter up The Death Talon Maze…

After a moment of thought he made his decision.

 **Ozone Isle**

 **Team 1**

"This is Ozone Isle!" Doyle said to everyone who _wasn't_ a native to the province, through the increasingly rough winds and thunder, caused in no small part by Zanolex approaching.

"It's one of the many floating islands in the skies high above the Mineral Sea in the Dragon Province!"

"Hmm.." Zaman said as his foot kicked a pebble off of the side of the island, and a few minutes went by before a tiny splash was seen.

"If you fall...you'll _probably_ die, but try not to think about that!" Doyle continued. "Those of you that _can_ fly should circle the island. Those that can't ought to keep to ranged attacks. Paston!"

The Probopass looked up. "Yeah?"

"If you can land a Smack Down, make sure Zanolex lands on the island! He's more powerful than a regular pokemon, so a fall from the height we're at into the water might not be enough to kill him, even temporarily."

"I'll do my best!" Paston gave as much of a salute as a Probopass could.

"Doyle!" Nezarix shouted. "What would our survival rate be if we just charged him?"

"How should I know? I'm not Arceus! Nor have I ever fought a Type 2 Legendary before! Or do you just want an estimate?"

"Estimate will do!"

"Probably about 10% chance!"

"And what about our current plan?"

"Assuming we don't fall down because of our own mistakes?...About 40, I think!"

"Wait, what?!" Eden asked.

"But like I said earlier, try not to think about that!" Doyle responded.

"You said not to think about falling!" Paston yelled over the winds and thunder as the skies began to darken.

"I meant not to think about dying! The dying part is what I don't want you getting stuck on!"

"Look alive everyone!" Zeria warned. "He's approaching!"

Eden turned and saw a large Zapdos shooting lightning with every clap of his wings as he steadily approached the island.

She couldn't help but feel like a sitting Ducklett.

* * *

 **Rock Province: Capital City of Diamondspade: Age Of Mew: Year 656: The Obsidian Legion (Part 1)**

 _Current Party:_

 _The Twin Flames(Sari, Sirina)_

 _Team Discharge(Galvin, Buster, Kent, Pillardo, Paris, Vienna)_

 _Semora and Shock of Team Moonbrand_

 _Team Skullblasterz(Mak, Mary, Morty, Tina, Matt, Patt, Sheila, Michael, Lyle, Uriel, Eduard, Chad, Lucy, Rachel, Gordon, Itoudo)_

 _Seron and Seth of Team Celsius_

 _Rorric and Briggs of Haywood's Legion_

Almost immediately upon entering the city, most of Team Skullblasterz went off on their own.

"You just leave us to do things our own way." Mak said to the rest of the group as he, Mary, and Morty ushered a rather down-looking Tina away from the pokemon she had clearly wanted to get to know more about.

"Well...that's 16 less mouths to feed." Shock gave a relieved sigh. He turned towards The Twin Flames. "So, what do we do?"

"We need to find information." Sari answered. "So a good starting place would be an open-air market. Rumors float around those like flies float around fruit."

"Another area of interest would be the King's Palace." Rorric said. "He's very hands on when it comes to laws in the Rock Province, so he surely must know something."

"Another, obvious choice…" Seron put forward. "Would be the city's UGM Hall. Just because the Senate was cooped up in Stoneshear doesn't mean this...organization I assume...is unknown."

"Tina seemed like she had something she wanted to say as well." Semora took note. "And finally, I'm sure there's some sort of criminal underworld in this city, so checking seedy places like behind bars or in dark alleyways might also prove fruitful."

"So, two of us could easily go find Tina and liberate her from the rest of _that_ team." Briggs said. "While the rest of us could form groups of 3 and get our initial investigations done before meeting up at…"

"We _do_ need a designated meet-up spot, and time." Sari nodded. "How about we meet up inside...that bar there?" She pointed to a bar titled "A Rock And A Hard Place".

"Does 7 work as a meet up time?"

"Sounds doable." Semora nodded.

"We'll take criminal underworld." Shock said as he nodded back at Semora. "Anything to be able to excuse drinking before noon." He mumbled.

"We'll head to the King's Palace." Sirina pointed between Sari and herself.

"I'll be criminal underworld number 3." Seron volunteered.

"And I'll do the open air marketplace." Seth decided.

"Pillardo and I can go get Tina." Vienna said. "A couple Marowak don't scare the two of us."

"Buster, Paris, and I can all go to the UGM Hall." Galvin offered.

"I can do the open air market as well." Kent said.

Rorric and Briggs looked at each other, and began playing rounds of rock-paper-scissors.

Soon, Rorric realized that Briggs, being a Bastiodon, could only really play 'rock' and played paper to win.

"Yes!" the Rampardos cheered. "Sorry buddy, it looks like you'll be at the market while the Twin Flames and I go visit the palace."

"They...rock-paper-scissored for that?" Buster asked.

"Well, if it's hanging around in a marketplace or visiting a palace with a famous team, which would _you_ rather choose?" Shock rolled his eyes.

 _Team 1(UGM Hall): Galvin, Buster, Paris_

 _Team 2(Marketplace): Seth, Kent, Briggs_

 _Team 3(Palace): Sari, Sirina, Rorric_

 _Team 4(Criminal Underworld): Semora, Shock, Seron_

 _Team 5(Get Tina): Vienna, Pillardo_

 **Club Sepia**

"You can come in." The Kabutops bouncer said as he pointed at Semora. He looked over at Shock and Seron.

"You two might want to step aside."  
"There's no line." Shock mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" The Kabutops looked at him.

"There's. No. Line." Seron repeated the words, loudly, as he got up in the Kabutops's face.

"You don't want to mess with me, kid." The Kabutops stepped towards Seron, who didn't back off.

"Tch." Shock turned as he heard the noise. Semora quickly motioned for him to follow her while the bouncer was distracted by dealing with Seron.

While most clubs had loud, often dubstep music and were full of pokemon dancing, this particular club had slow songs, played haphazardly by a band in the corner of the building, and very few pokemon were inside already.

"What do you mean it's taking longer than expected?" A Branded Minior asked into a mercenary badge. "I thought I told you to _sink-_ "

He looked up when he saw Semora and Shock.

"Hello." Semora said as she sat down next to the Minior, and motioned for Shock to sit on the other side of the table.

She put an arm around him, before activating a leaf blade.

"I'm looking for information on The Obsidian Legion. Have you heard of them?"

"The Obsidian Legion? You mean those weirdos out west of here on that island right? Listen, I don't know who sent you, aight, but I'm not part of those homies!"

"Shhh." Semora whispered. "I never said you were. Relax, and we all walk away fine from this. Now...tell me all about this island of theirs…"

 **Later**

"Come on Seron…" Semora said as she and Shock entered the alleyway where Seron and the bouncer were still going at each other. "We're leaving. We've got what we came for."

"You didn't have to kill the Minior…" Shock shrugged. "Not complaining, but still, it seemed like a waste of energy."

"I do have a few jobs lingering from my days before joining the team." Semora shrugged. "And between the two of us, it's more than enough funds to last us through the next few months. Thanks for playing the intimidating brute by the way. You have the look for it."

"I stopped listening to what you were saying at "jobs"." Shock yawned.

 **A Rock And A Hard Place**

As everyone met back up, Semora confirmed what she had been told by the Minior with the information the others had found out.

 _The Obsidian Legion operates from an island of obsidian, known as Obsidian City, in the Western Waters off of the Rock Province._

 _Obsidian City is a safe-haven for criminals, and is run by the Obsidian Legion._

 _The Obsidian Legion is led by a Tyranitar known as Godefray the Unbreakable._

 _The Obsidian Legion was created as a knightly order that opposed the UGM._

 _While made up of, and controlling of criminals, they do not normally go out and attack for no reason._

 _Recently, Godefray has thought about 'expanding' his kingdom._

 _The Obsidian Legion greatly dislikes it when their authority is questioned or resisted, and one of their main reasons for forming to oppose the UGM was due to the lack of authority Godefray held._

 _The Obsidian Legion prefers to use physically made weapons over pokemon moves._

"That's...a lot to take in…" Rorric said.

"But now we know a bunch of things." Sirina said as Sari hastily scribbled down on a note and handed it to Vienna.

"Go take that to Aerona." She said. "Tell her it's our 'weekly update'."

"Now what do we do?" Briggs asked.

"We _could_ try to launch a full scale attack…" Kent suggested.

"That's not going to happen." Galvin said. "First off, we don't know how well defended Obsidian City is but since it's a safe haven for criminals, I'd hazard that it's pretty well defended. Second, maybe just maybe, the Senate can tell us information about Godefray, or any pokemon who might have made their way passed Obsidian City within the past few months. There's a reason there are so many files in Stoneshear. It's all data, meticulously arranged. Now that we have even one name and species, the UGM _should_ be able to track down something of use."

"This still doesn't solve our biggest problem though…" Shock said. "Weapons. Those are incredibly effective tools of destruction against pokemon. Most of us, especially those of us that are organic, can't take more than a couple hits before we're dead from a weapon. We need something to even the playing field."

"Excuse me…" An Eevee in a bartender's outfit walked up to Semora and Shock. She set down two drinks.

"They're from that Riolu at the corner table over there."

The two turned.

Erin the Riolu gave a smile and beckoned.

* * *

 **Flying Province: Featherfall Island(50F Mystery Dungeon) Entrance: Age Of Mew: Year 656: Eternal Flame (Part 1)**

 _Current Party:_

 _Team Sniper(Daria, Dornel, Claudia, Esmend, Gent)(All Absent)_

 _Team Attract(Loliana(Absent), Lupe(Absent), Florencia(Absent), Gloria(Absent), Lucia(Absent), Sonja-Sofia(Absent), Selena)_

 _Knights of The Round(Bishop, Gracia, Lily, DB, Dio, Kylie, Victoria)(All Absent)_

 _Charlie and Fyrium of Team Moonbrand_

 _Greod and Sal(Absent) of Team Celsius_

 _Gir'Ola and Mortuous of Haywood's Legion(All Absent)_

"Fyrium!" Charlie shook Fyrium awake. She seemed nervous. "Fyrium wake up!"

"Huh? Wah? What? What is it?" He jittered.

Seeing how Fyrium was his normal jittery self seemed to give Charlie a moment of calm.

She looked around at the closed off cavern the two now found themselves in.

"Huh?" Selena of Team Attract rubbed her head as she got up.

"What the…?" Greod also rubbed his head.

"Where is everyone?"

"A note!" Fyrium announced as he reached his hand into a nearby Arcanine statue.

 _Thanks to that storm, our ship was wrecked, so we're going to meet up with each other once we pass through this Mystery Dungeon. We've divided ourselves into groups of 4 and 3, and have gone in one group at a time. If you wake up, please wake up the rest of your group and head into the MD. If you are the last group, please leave the note in the Arcanine statue, just as a safety measure. Let us all meet up safely at the top of the island!_

 _-Loliana_

 _Groups:_

 _1: Charlie, Greod, Fyrium, Selena_

 _2: Daria, Claudia, Sonja-Sofia_

 _3: Bishop, Gracia, Gir'Ola, Lucia_

 _4: Lupe, Mortuous, Sal, Dio_

 _5: Dornel, Esmend, Gent, Florencia_

 _6: Loliana, DB, Kylie_

 _7: Victoria, Gloria, Lily_

"Oh, oh thank Celebi." Selena put a hand to her heart. "Everyone else is alright for now."

"We're a group huh?" Greod wondered aloud. "Well, at least she was able to put a pretty well-balanced team together."

"Of course she was!" Selena couldn't help boasting. "My Leader's really smart!"

"Smart leader or not, we still need to climb to the top of this island." Charlie said, her tone of voice indicating quite clearly that she did not find the idea enjoyable.

"It looks pretty long…" Fyrium gulped.

"It says here that Charlie leads the party…" Greod said, "Followed by myself, then Fyrium, and Selena brings up the rear."

"Support, yes, I can do it!" Selena cheered. "With Aromatic Mist, we might as well all be immune to special attacks, and with Aromatherapy don't even worry about status conditions either!"

"What about the close combat fighters?" Greod asked. "Anything to help us out?"

Selena held up her hands. "My magic hands have Acupressure!" She smiled. "That's always a help! And since I always keep Attract in my arsenal per team rules, I'm stuck on Support for you guys, so I'll be counting on you to make the most of it!"

"Just curious…" Charlie said. "What are your other two moves again?"

"Payback and Grass Knot." Selena answered. "I used to have Captivate too, but I traded that for Aromatic Mist, since it did the job better in my opinion."

"Then, I guess we'll both take the frontlines." Charlie said to Greod, who nodded.

"Fyrium, can you handle control?" Greod asked.

"Control?!" Fyrium asked back as though he had been told to kill a baby.

"Fyrium, this Mystery Dungeon looks narrow…" Charlie said. "I'd prefer it greatly if I could stay up front, but if you need me to do control instead…"

Selena put her hands on Fyrium's shoulders and began to massage them.

"You're going to be fine." She encouraged him. "All you have to do is throw water pulses at enemies, maybe a double team or two so you can hit a few at once. If you need reinvigoration, I've got an Acupressure massage waiting for you. Do you think you can do this?"

"M...Mhm." Fyrium tried to nod quickly, but his muscles were too relaxed so he instead just gave a bit of a strange cough.

Selena looked up at a staring Charlie and Greod. "What?" She asked. "Oh! Do you want one too?"

"It wasn't that, but now that you mention it yes." Charlie answered as Selena nodded and began to massage Charlie's shoulders. "It was that you calmed down Fyrium. What on earth are you learning over on your team?"

"This isn't something my team taught me." Selena said. "It's something I learned on my own. I-" She stopped talking for a while.

"Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that before I joined Team Attract, I didn't exactly have the most pleasant life."

"That sounds about as good a stopping point for this conversation as any." Greod said. "Charlie, lead us up the island!"

Charlie nodded and, after making sure that everyone was in position, following behind her, entered the Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

 **Dragon Province: Cherry Blossom Orchard: Age Of Mew: Year 656: The Silver Vault (Part 2)**

 _Current Party:_

 _Thiago of Team Gentilhomme_

 _Verden and Gina of Team Moonbrand_

 _Marian and Mora of Team Celsius_

Verden eyed his napkin suspiciously, unable to figure out the code right away, as Guanting and Feng led Gina into the house.

"Did it just…" He looked at the others.

"Whooops!" Thiago pretended to be caught off-guard as he swatted the tray of 'ziti' off of the small table.

(Thiago's Napikin: GRQW HDW LW - DONT EAT IT)

The pokemon who were outside looked on in a mix of horror and disgust as still writhing Durant, half melted from the heat of the oven, scurried out of the tray and across the field, leaving trails of what was clearly not sauce behind them as they made a dash for anywhere far away.

Marian motioned for Thiago to follow her around the side of the house, where a locked entrance to the basement was.

(Marian's Napkin: FKHFN EDVHPHQW - CHECK BASEMENT)

"Would you?" She asked. Thiago nodded.

He grabbed the cellar doors and slammed his body into them, causing a tremendous crash as he fell.

"What was that noise?" Guanting asked as he, Feng and Gina approached a very rusty door, that Gina knew did not lead to a bathroom.

"I'm sure it's nothing dear!" Feng said. "I'll go and check. Why don't you open the door for our guest and make sure it closes properly?"

As she hurried out of the house, Guanting opened the rusted door for Gina.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the, still alive, frozen pokemon being kept like meat in a freezer. On a table, near half of a twitching Furret, was a large cleaver.

"This is…" Gina began before Guanting shoved her inside. "We were running low on ice power." He said. "You'll keep our food nice and fresh for us."

Gina growled at him as the door was closed on her.

"He'll eat us alive if we aren't careful!" Feng said in a hurried whisper as she ran into Mora at the front door. "If you can just get me to the next town up north in the Ground Province…"

(Mora's Napkin: VDYH PH - SAVE ME)

"I thought you said the next town was-"

"I made that town up." Feng looked around nervously. "Thankfully, he can't let me escape so he can't exactly go to see for himself…"

Verden, who after a few long minutes managed to figure out the code for the napkins, looked at his napkin again.

(Verden's Napkin: KH LV HYLO - HE IS EVIL)

"What is he doing?" Verden asked. "He's cooking and eating pokemon alive, and unlicensed right? Cannibalism?"

"That's what he does to the ones he can't rape." Feng's eyes shifted around nervously.

"Now hurry! He'll be coming out any second, we need to head north _now_!"

She began to push Mora and Verden forwards.

"Hey, Mora…" Verden said in a low whisper as the three of them walked

"Y-yeah?" Mora asked back.

"If she's really not allowed to leave the house or escape, where does he let her disappear to every day?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Feng came to a sudden stop. Verden also stopped right in time, and Mora, who was floating in the air, was unaffected by it, but noticed the pitfall with spikes down below her.

"You just tried to skewer us!" Verden said.

"Tch." Feng clicked her tongue. "And failed apparently. It looks like I'll have to carve your meat the old fashioned way. With my tusks!"

Back in the basement, a rather unexpected reunion was taking place.

"Hey!" a raspy yet gruff voice echoed as Marian helped Thiago up to his feet. "You two, get me out of this thing!"

They turned in surprise to witness none other than Cahir the Conkeldurr stuck inside a cage of Astrafialpide.

"Representative Cahir!" Thiago exclaimed as he rushed up to the cage and pulled with all his might.

"Damn dragon's already took some of my advisors and made a stew out of them, sick bastard." Cahir said.

"What's going on down there?" Guanting's voice bellowed.

"Crap…" Marian said as Thiago tried even harder to free Cahir.

"Ugh, you're doing it wrong…" Gina said as she approached from a secret entrance, holding a cleaver in her mouth.

She swung the blade and sliced through the Cage, letting Cahir free.

"Don't think you did that on your own tootz, the Throh loosened it for you."

"Cahir...it's me...Thiago…" Thiago said. "Don't you remember? We served as guards together? I thought you'd have recognized me."

"Oh...of course...Apologies, I'm just rightly stirred up by being kidnapped during that Arceus-awful bombing."

"How... _were_ you kidnapped?" Marian asked.

"And what were you even doing during the bombing?" Gina asked.

"I normally don't bother myself with answering the questions of women, _especially_ those of an inferior type." Cahir eyed both of them as Guanting entered the basement, shaking his head as though he had dealt with pokemon who had come this far in stopping him before.

"But if you get me out of this hellhole, I'll answer all your questions. I swear on my life that's the truth of it."

"Ruining our End of Year Conkeldurr Feast...discovering the secret doorway...and breaking the cellar doors…" Guanting continued to shake his head.

"I was ready to let the rest of you go and only keep the Glaceon for the freezer, but it looks like the End of Year Feast is going to happen a little early this year!"

* * *

 _ **AN: Marian, Gina, send me strategies for dealing with Guanting!**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Verden, Mora, send me strategies for dealing with Feng!**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Team Horizon, Eden, Asher, send me strategies for dealing with Zanolex!**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Bennett! Which Mystery Dungeon are you going to?**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: If an arc your OC is involved in has not happened this chapter it is because of at least 1 of the following reasons:**_

 _ **1: An OC currently involved in or in control of the outcome of the arc still needs to send an action and hasn't. Their actions will be decided for them if the 5 day deadline is missed again.**_

 _ **2: There is nothing terribly important happening in that arc during this timeframe and it will appear next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **AN6: OC stuffs.**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading ^.^**_ **!**


	34. Dark Undertones Towards The End There

_**AN: A fair amount of 1s were rolled while writing this chapter. Fair warning.**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend: In the Fairy Province, it is not the rich, or strong, or clever who rule, but instead the most beautiful and polite are found at the top of the social chain. Many rulers of the Fairy Province rose to power simply by being declared more beautiful than the current ruler. Those who are not blessed with such fortunate features often make a living as a farmer, or a fisherman, or if they are deemed hideous enough, they are sent to the Fairy Province's least respected job: The Military. Most Fairy types believe that the ugly acts of war should fittingly be carried out by the ugliest among them. After all, the beautiful pokemon should get to enjoy the beautiful things. This class hierarchy based on appearance is something that many of the lower class members of the Fairy Province would rather get rid of, and believe that the Fairy Province should elect a leader based on merit rather than appearance._

* * *

 **Fairy Province: Town of Wish: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Stray That Followed Concordia Home**

"Sit." Concordia forcefully sat Conlan down in a chair at a very modest table in the very modest kitchen of a very modest hut.

The highest ranking member of each of the teams accompanying her to Marvel each took a seat at the table as well.

"So you _are_ a human." Gertrude said as she put her head to clasped fingers while her elbows rested in front of her on the table. "What is your age?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering…" Conlan said warily.

Concordia looked back at him from a stove, where she seemed to be cooking a meal.

"I suggest you stay _honest_ , honey." She warned. "It's _bad luck_ to not tell the whole truth while your in Wish, if you catch my _meaning_."

The stove flared.

Conlan indeed caught Concordia's meaning.

"I'm almost 18 years old." Conlan answered. "But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"18 years eh?" Haywood gave a grin. "From what I've read, don't the humans normally sent down here range in the more pre-teens area?"

"They do?" Conlan asked.

"The last seven all followed that pattern." Gertrude informed him. "With the exception of the human who came before you. Or at least, the last publically known human who came before you. _She_ was incredibly young when she arrived, and due to her human blood, she lived for an extremely long time while all her friends had already passed away."

"Come now…" Concordia rolled her eyes. "Gertrude might be the only one here in my direct employ but this is an open forum. If you have any questions, it's best to announce them."

"I suppose…" Fortune looked around nervously. "I do have a bit of a curiosity as to how you even came into this world."

"That's a bit of a mystery to me too, to be honest." Conlan answered. "I'm pretty sure I went to sleep, and then the next thing I knew, I was in this area of pure whiteness, and then after I answered a few questions, I was sent down to the Fire Province."

"Do you think-?" Gertrude turned towards Concordia.

"Hush." Concordia refused Gertrude's question towards her with an almost sadistic smile.

"It appears Razr has found a question worth asking."

"So, if you're a human, there was no way you could have survived that fall back in Groundquake without any help. _I_ want to know how you're even still alive."

"Well, I actually think there might be two reasons for that." Conlan said. "The first is that, because of how fragile I am, Libitina made a deal with me. I essentially am on my third life of eight total. The second reason might have something to do with a weird cloth that belongs to my partner, Rudo."

"Ohohohoho, now we're getting somewhere." Concordia grinned as she put down a plate in front of everyone at the table, Conlan included.

Concordia pulled up a stool next to her own chair and placed a plate in front of the stool as well.

"Are you expecting a guest?" Gertrude asked.

"No." Concordia replied.

"Then...why set that strange spot at the table?"

"I believe we've had the 'don't question Concordia' talk before, Gertrude." Concordia smiled sweetly. "I don't want to _repeat_ that talk. Do _you_?"

Gertrude sat back in her seat and looked over at Conlan again.

"You ought to break that deal with Libitina." She said. "That Lampent isn't a moral pokemon. She's only slowly stealing your soul away, your human soul that can far outlast the soul of any pokemon. It's, in a way, the ultimate nourishment for her evolutionary line. You'll be reduced to nothing more than a meal."

"I...understand the logic." Conlan replied. "But if I do that, nothing would stop you from killing me for good."

"Kill _you_?" Concordia almost laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. You aren't nearly half as threatening as the rest of what we all saw back in Southshore. If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it by now."

"Th-"

"Think very carefully about whether you want to tell _me_ that what I just said was cliche."

"Concordia, I've been meaning to ask, but are you really as strong as you've been making yourself out to be?" Conlan just couldn't help wondering.

Concordia sighed. "Everyone up. We're going outside."

 **Outside**

"See that?" Concordia pointed towards the sea south of the town.

"See what?" Conlan asked.

Concordia took a deep breath.

"Stored Power." She mumbled.

The ground from her feet cracked all way towards the sea, which then split as the ground beneath _it_ cracked for roughly a mile.

"I understand if you think I prepared beforehand." Concordia said. "But if you do, that means you'll still underestimate me should we ever have to fight, and well, that'll be _your_ problem."

She turned towards the crack she had created.

"Let's go catch the stray that decided to follow me home, hm?" She asked.

As the group walked across what would have been the ocean floor had Concordia not created a pathway by splitting the sea in half, Gertrude's curiosity of Conlan's purpose in The Known World seemed to intensify with every question she asked.

"And, as a human, do you find it odd to use pokemon moves?"

"A little but-"

"And what about your stamina? Most chimchars can go at pretty fast speeds without tiring, but you seem like you can't handle that. Is that part of your human psyche?"

"Maybe but-"

"And it's true that there are multiple continents in your world, landmasses as big as The Known world, and sometimes even bigger, right?"

"Gertrude, dear…" Concordia overheard this one-sided conversation. "You're getting ahead of yourself again. Remember the _proper_ way to listen to a question's answer."

"Completely and without interruption." Gertrude sighed with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask…" Conlan said. "Gertrude, is Concordia like, your mother or something?"

Concordia burst into laughter. "Oh, that's rich! Hahahaha, me! A mother! Hahaha!"

"Concordia is not my mother nor my legal guardian." Gertrude said. "And furthermore, Team Kirei was a team long before I was the leader of it. Concordia was friends with the founder and she's been helping the successors of the Team Leader position out since her first election as Representative."

"The only position the Fairy Province elects by taking experience and strategy into account." Concordia boasted proudly. "Can you imagine how much our verdant and fragile province would be taken advantage of if we elected UGM Representatives the same way we select kings and queens of various provincial regions? It would be all too easy for the Steel or Poison province to bully us into doing whatever they wished."

"I know we're supposed to be investigating Conlan right now…" Haywood said. "But now I'm kind of more interested in how the Fairy Province does things. It's rare for us to even be here right?"

"You'd be incorrect." Concordia responded immediately as the group finally approached the wreckage of the ship Concordia had pointed to earlier that no one else had seen.

"The Fairy Province is in fact quite welcoming of all types, Especially the nobility, When one has been told that they are good looking by pokemon they themselves believe are good looking, one tends to want to show themselves off, especially to those pokemon that do not have a desirable appearance."

Concordia gave a bit of a sigh. "Still, they aren't bad pokemon. Narcissistic sure, but not bad."

She turned as Rudo emerged from the wreckage of the ship.

"What do you think, stray?" She asked Rudo. "Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

"Rudo?" Conlan asked as he stepped forward.

Concordia grabbed him effortlessly and hoisted him up in one arm.

"Did you follow your leader all this way?" She smiled.

It was not the 'aww' smile one would normally expect to see in this situation.

It was instead a devious smile, meant only to rile Rudo up.

"You must either be some sort of slave he bought from Cahir and he treats you well, or you have a human fetish bigger than Gertrude's."

"It's not a fetish!" Rudo barked. "Arceus, that's the second time this week…"

"Second time?" Conlan tilted his head to look up at Concordia. "What's this about human fetishes?"

"Hmmm…" Concordia thought to herself. "Okay, so in your world, there are these mythical creatures called vampires right?" She asked.

Conlan nodded.

"And...doesn't your world have books that pair human girls with vampires?"

"And shows that pair female vampires with human boys too." Conlan nodded.

"Then think of it like that. A human in the pokemon world is to us what a vampire in the human world is to you."

"It's okay if you have that fetish." Conlan turned to Rudo. "I don't mind if you do."

"You ought to." Concordia said before Rudo could bark that it wasn't a fetish again.

"Humans aren't sent to this world to become attached to its inhabitants. They're sent to fulfill the wishes of whichever god brought them here in the first place, and then, when they're duty is complete…"

Concordia looked at Rudo. "Would the stray like to finish?"

"They're brought back to their own world…" She mumbled.

After hanging her head for a few seconds she began to shake it vigorously. "But none of that matters right now! Right now, Conlan, you're _here_ in _this_ world, and as your partner, I'm gonna be here _with you_!"

"Well said." Concordia gave the first genuine smile Conlan had seen from her.

"There are certain things we, as mortal pokemon, cannot control, but if we make the most of what we _can_ alter, then we can live without regrets. That's the thinking of a future Tactician right there. Now that we have someone to fill the last seat at the table, it's time I took you back inside and reveal to you the reason why we haven't gone to Marvel."

 **Inside**

"This house is super neat!" Rudo looked around. "It's cute and cozy, and not at all lavish like some of the other buildings I've seen. I didn't think you'd live in a place like this, Concordia."

"It's...actually _my_ house." Gertrude said.

"That's even _more_ of a shock!" Rudo gasped. "With the way you were acting at Merc Madness, I was sure you were, like, some spoiled rich pokemon or something!"

"Yes, let's _all_ fight at the table." Razr said sarcastically. "I'm sure Concordia has _good_ news to tell us that will _ease_ our tensions."

"A _so-so_ impression of my talking patterns." Concordia responded to Razr as she sat down.

"I'll cut straight to the chase, because I don't know how long we have before we _do_ have to move to Marvel if we don't want to arouse suspicion."

She made sure everyone was looking at her and paying complete attention before she continued.

"Every Representative of the UGM, with the exception of myself, B, Victoria, and Misti, is Red Chain levels of evil, and they're attempting to take complete control of The Known World."

"That's Tauros shit." Razr scoffed. "My mother advises Hadria the Hydreigon and she-"

"Has repeatedly not listened to your mother's advice." Concordia said. "And what do you know? The Dark Province is the only one to have a _Mystery Dungeon City_."

"But...Dimitri-" Haywood began.

"Used a promise he knew would get him elected because he knew warlords outnumbered the citizens of cities in the Ground Province." Concordia responded. "He played you barbarians like a fiddle."

"Then...Drogo…" Fortune began.

"He's a bit of a special case, actually." Concordia conceded. "His father, the representative before him, was killed in a-" She put her fingers in the air. " _Mysterious Airship Incident_ and Drogo's seemingly been following directions of someone else ever since."

"So, how do you know that the ones you named earlier are trustworthy?" Conlan asked.

"Victoria is too drunk all the time to be able to come up with any sort of plan for any sort of domination of any kind, let alone to be able to go through with one or follow another's instructions.

Misti and I go way back. We studied at a university in the Psychic Province together, and were once part of the same Mercenary Band before we became Representatives."

Concordia walked up and reached into a drawer.

She pulled out a Midnight Blue scarf. There were five stars, three crowns, and a UGM symbol embroidered on.

"Those were the days."

She put the scarf back in the drawer.

"And B? Well, I could say the same thing I said for Misti, but I think _instead_ , I'll go ahead and drop another truth bomb on you. B had a secret. A secret so powerful, so important, that if anyone on the UGM who wasn't an ally of his found out, his life would end almost immediately.

Can you guess what it was?"

"He was human?" Conlan guessed. "He knew what Chess was after all."

"You should play with me sometime." Concordia's tone shifted to one that was more conversational. "It's been awhile since I whooped a fire type's ass at that game. But alas, your answer was incorrect."

"Well...he did have human clothes in the UGM Hall…" Rudo remembered when Henry had used a human's glove to take the Sleep Amulet way back when. "But you just said he was a pokemon so…"

Concordia's eyes shot a piercing gaze and Conlan and Rudo.

"When did I say that B was a pokemon? I merely said he wasn't human."

"Well, he certainly wasn't a god, that much is obvious." Conlan was losing patience.

"I'm honestly surprised that the two of _you_... _especially_ the two of you, haven't figured it out yet." Concordia stood up and began to pack.

"B was a historical first. The only one of his kind to ever exist to the knowledge of even the most well-researched texts."

While Rudo struggled to understand what Concordia was getting at, Conlan's eyes began to widen.

"Concordia, was B's real name Berton by any chance?"

Concordia smiled. "Do you find something odd about that?"

"Berton the Blaziken was the first pokemon to have a name!" Rudo exclaimed.

"That's...not what bothers me." Conlan said. "Not entirely. What bothers me is that the concept of a given name…"

He looked around at the pokemon at the table. "...is a human concept."

"Indeed." Concordia said. "By all logic, no pokemon would have given B, or Berton, the Blaziken, a name. There simply was no reason. Unless, perhaps, they felt a _very_ strong connection to him."

"Ohhhhhhh..." Rudo seemed to understand the idea now.

The reason B had a soft spot for Conlan, the reason B knew so much about human things, the reason B lived so long despite having pokemon genetics.

Both Conlan and Rudo understood all of it.

B the Blaziken was The Known World's first ever half-human.

"So...was the last human before me...a Blaziken?" Conlan asked, scratching his head.

"Hahaha, not quite. She _married_ a Blaziken, before she was sent back of course, but she managed to birth a child before it all ended."  
"But I thought only the female-"

"Dumb." Concordia shrugged off Conlan's concern. "The idea that only the female pokemon can determine what species hatches from the egg is dumb. How would you explain the large amount of Tyrogue and Whimsicott in the Fighting and Grass Provinces? What about Rufflet in the Flying Province? Seriously, you should find and correct whichever human from your world came up with that ridiculous idea. In fact...while we're at it, let me explain one more thing to you. It's about Egg Groups. They shouldn't be named that. Too many pokemon get confused and think it means that they can only reproduce with pokemon in the same egg groups. That's baloney. The only reasons those groups exist is for the laws about pokemon one can acceptably eat. Any and all pokemon could reproduce. Though science _has_ proven that those of the same egg group tend to have more success than those in different ones."

"This has gone from an investigation of me to a sex-ed class…" Conlan mumbled as he lowered his head.

"Well, I thought it'd be important to teach you this stuff." Concordia said as she finished packing not only her own bag, but also a bag for everyone else.

"Considering Aerona's gonna catch onto us pretty quickly, I thought perhaps the two of you might want to share an... _intimate_ moment before we have almost the entirety of The Known World against us. Now, let's go to Marvel. If I'm right, and I know I am, then our assassins should be waiting in the main square."

* * *

 **Psychic Province: City of Basinburg: Old Fort Basinburg Entrance: Age of Mew: Year 656: Burning Spirits (Part 1)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Krystal of Team Moonbrand**

 **Aaron of Team Moonbrand**

 **Magdalene of Team Moonbrand**

 **Mandy**

 **Aramis**

 **Tsutsugi of Leafguard League**

 **Laicho of Leafguard League**

 **Duman of Team Azure**

 **Harmony of Team Azure**

 **Wess of Team Celsius**

 **Verrin of Team Celsius**

 **Mul'Dona of Haywood's Legion**

"Are you sure this is his hideout?" Tsutsugi asked Duman, who nodded.

"Certain. He's been seen returning here quite periodically, akin to the way one would return to their home."

"I think we have enough pokemon to fight him." Aaron said looking at the twelve that had gathered.

"Why haven't the rest of us gotten here yet?"

"Most of them are in Mystery Dungeons at the moment." Tsutsugi answered. "And they might find something important so they can't just leave and force us to put all our chips in one basket."

"But this _is_ his hideout." Laicho said. "So if he's here, we can just jump him and be done with it."

"Ohohohohoohohoohoohoohoohoo." A crackling voice gave a surprisingly jolly laugh. "You get the jump on me? That's so very self-assured of you."

"So he _is_ here…" Krystal said through gritted teeth.

"Of course I am!" Cheveyo replied as he revealed himself from the ruins of Old Fort Basinburg.

"I wouldn't waste the opportunity to take _12 spirits at once_!"

He immediately shot out a flare.

Magdalene's body ignited.

"Magdalene?" Krystal asked.

"I don't...feel any different…" Magdalene said. "I can still fi-"

"No…" Cheveyo said as his flames flared and Magdalene collapsed on the ground.

She was still breathing.

She looked up. Rather than anger, her eyes showed genuine apathy.

"I just took away both your will to run and fight." Cheveyo explained. "Parts of your spirit you'll never get back. You're living on borrowed time now. But we'll make this a challenge for me. I swear to The Arbiter that I won't take your spirit completely until I have each and every one of you here under a flame of my control so that I can make good on my opportunity, and truly take 12 spirits at the same time."

"Foul Play!" Wess charged at the Chandelure, slamming him backwards.

"Engh…" Cheveyo's flames flickered. "You little-"

"Dark Pulse!" Harmony took a cue from Wess and shot the tendrils of darkness towards Cheveyo, slamming him even further backwards, this time into a wall.

"Now I'm _angry_." Cheveyo's fires flared brightly in the darkness. "Inferno!" He yelled as he shot a large flame towards Wess, engulfing her in the attack completely.

"Argggghhh!" Wess fell to the ground. The flames did not go away.

"That's one more annoyance dealt with…" Cheveyo turned in time to see Krystal's attack.

"Aqua Tail!" She snarled as she slammed her tail towards her foe.

Cheveyo moved out of the way, but her tail still managed to scrape him. Steam began to replace one of his flames for a moment before he regained total control of it.

"It looks like water moves might be the key to winning this battle, guys!" Krystal said.

"I may not have a water move…" Tsutsugi lamented. "But I _do_ have Grasswhistle!"

As wind blew by her hair vibrated creating a soft lullaby-like melody.

"Hahahaha…." Cheveyo laughed. "Sorry, but you won't be infecting status conditions on me any time soon. Call it a perk of having devoured so many spirits."

"Muddy Water!" Verrin shouted as he summoned a wave to shoot towards the Chandelure.

"Ha!" Cheveyo laughed again as he dodged. "After what that Krokorok said, do you really think I'm going to let a single one of _your_ attacks hit me."

"The hell?" Verrin seemed confused. "That move was perfect, how on earth could you have dodged it so easily?"

"Night Slash!" Aramis charged in, scoring a direct slice across Cheveyo's face.

"Ow, fuck, that one hurt like hell…" Cheveyo stumbled to catch his breath.

"Aaron!" Krystal yelled. "He's still! Use it while he's still!"

"Right!" Aaron nodded.

The cannon emerged from his chest.

"You better fucking work this time." He said to the chest cannon before he concentrated all his might into firing it.

The good news was that the chest cannon did indeed fire, and it did indeed hit Cheveyo, who immediately fell to the ground, though he was still breathing.

The bad news was that the force of the cannon and the kickback from firing had put a hole in Aaron's chest even bigger than the one that the cannon had filled in the first place.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aaron roared in shock.

"Aaron, is there some way you can cauterize that?" Krystal asked. "We can't lose you in this fight!"

Upon seeing more members of the team that had helped her out of Southshore in trouble, Mandy took a breath, and began to pace around, performing a Swords Dance technique.

"Aaron, I've got you covered!" Laicho rushed up to the Aggron and, to his surprise, crawled into the hole where the cannon once was.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Synthesis." She responded as she grabbed a few of Aaron's inner workings and began to glow.

It felt incredibly ticklish for a bit before Aaron could get used to it.

"Laicho, now!" Tsutsugi said.

Laicho nodded from inside Aaron.

"This is a special Synthesis technique. You aren't quite healing, but as long as I'm in here, I can function as a sort of replacement heart for you, Aaron, and, if I do _this_ …"

She tugged a bit on one of Aaron's innards, causing him to involuntarily charge forward before jumping.

"Aerial Ace!" She said from inside Aaron as he fell on top of Cheveyo.

Aaron got up and retreated to where a few of his allies still stood.

Cheveyo carefully got up.

"Shadow Punch!" Duman announced as he did.

Cheveyo fell back down.

"And High Horsepower!" Mul'Dona charged into the Chandelure, trampling him.

Cheveyo's body stopped moving.

The flames went out.

"Did...did we actually...win already?" Aaron asked.

Mandy walked up to Cheveyo's body.

"Crunch." She announced as the jaws on the back of her head lunged and bit down on the body.

The was no response.

"It looks like he's dead."

"Well then…" Wess said as she and Magdalene stood up. "I have an important question. Why are the flames still engulfing both my and Magdalene's bodies?"

"That would likely be because…" Cheveyo's beat up and bruised body lit itself up again as he reassembled himself with a cackle.

"I have plenty of spirits to spare! Are you ready for round 2? Hahahahahahaaaaaa!"

* * *

 **Western Waters: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Council of Echoes (Part 2)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Terune**

 **Rose**

 **Jerry/Gary/Harry**

 **Sigil**

 **Teleth**

 **Graham**

 **Peritus**

"Hngh…" Gary grunted as he, Jerry, and Harry stood themselves up.

"You sure about fighting like that, boy?" Graham asked, somewhat concerned.

"We'll be fine." Harry answered as he and the other two heads nodded at each other.

"Tri Attack!" They yelled as they unleashed 3 elemental beams from each head at the same time towards the zombie-like Kingdra that the storm seemed to be swirling around.

The attack hit the Kingdra head on, and although the attack didn't leave much of a mark, the Kingdra's undead eyes turned towards the Dodrio, showing the faintest signs of anger.

"Sweet Scent!" Rose called out as she wafted an enticing aroma through the winds of the storm, in an effort to take the Kingdra's attention off of her somewhat injured ally.

The move ended up having the opposite effect however, as all pokemon on the boat managed to catch a whiff of the aroma and closed in towards Rose, leaving them all clumped together in the same spot, including Jerry/Gary/Harry, who the Kingdra was still following with its eyes.

"Poooh" The Kingdra let loose a Smokescreen attack that began to fog up the small boat that everyone was on.

"Hmph." Peritus jumped out of the smoke-filled ship and lunged towards the Kingdra with an Acrobatics attack.

The Kingdra attempt to counter with a Dragon Pulse, but missed as Peritus managed to scratch its snout with his talons before hopping back onto the ship.

"Ranged moves from its mouth.' He muttered. "Attack pattern analyzed."

"Safeguard!" Teleth announced as she cloaked everyone in on the boat in a protective aura. "I've heard Kingdra like to try and put their foes to sleep. This ought to prevent that."

A still possessed Sigil floated out towards the Kindra and thrust her ethereal lance towards it. The weapon harpooned the Kingdra as it let out a garish wail of pain and blood began to pour out of the wound that the lance had left.

"Blood…" The possessed Sigil mumbled before both her ethereal items disappeared and she reverted back to her normal self.

She began to fall, slowly, towards the Kingdra.

"Superpower!" Graham yelled as he charged off the ship and leapt towards the Kingdra, bringing his girder down, aiming for its head.

He missed his mark by a wide stretch, but managed to knock Sigil back towards the ship before he landed on the Kingdra's scaly backside.

"Cobalion's blade, that's freezing!" He began to jump around on the backside. "I don't recommend direct contact with this one!"

"Will-o-Wisp!" Terune announced as he shot a ghost-like flame towards the Kingdra.

The flames were extinguished by the rainfall before they even made contact with the creature.

"Tri Attack!" Gary shouted as the Dodrio once again aimed for the Kingdra, or at least, what they could see from the smoke covered ship.

The attack managed to hit the Kingdra directly in its stomach, and the Kingdra's anger towards the Dodrio seemed to intensify.

"Sweet Scent!" Rose announced again as she attempted to waft the Kingdra closer to the ship, and to draw its attention more towards her.

Once again, her plan backfired and the pokemon on the small ship moved even closer towards her.

"Pooosssh!" The Kingdra attacked Jerry/Gary/Harry with a Hydro Pump attack.

"Spiky Shield!" Teleth announced as she attempted to stop the attack from making contact, before realizing the sad truth that the Dodrio was taller than she was, and she could not protect all of their body. The Hydro Pump scored a critically accurate hit on Jerry/Gary/Harry, slamming them through the hull of the ship and into the freezing, stormy waters.

"Jerry! Gary! Harry!" Rose looked mortified as she ran to dive in after them, but Peritus stopped her.

"Do not throw your life away. Perhaps they will be lucky and survive. For now, deal with the immediate threat."

He turned his attention towards the Kingdra. He leapt into the air once more.

"Marine!" He called to Graham. "I request for your assistance. The move Fling, would you care to use it after you catch me?"

Graham's face widened into a smile. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

As Graham caught Peritus by his talon, he flung the Decidueye down towards the Kingdra immediately with might none of the pokemon on the ship would have even thought possible from Graham's current position.

"Leaf Blade!" Peritus yelled as his wings glowed green and he sliced his way through the Kingdra, creating a clean hole before he landed perfectly on the ship, dispersing the smoke that had covered it.

The Kingdra gave a loud, agonized screech and bucked Graham off and away into the freezing, stormy waters.

"Captain Graham!" Terune called.

"That's two I failed to protect…" Rose hung her head in shame.

"I would not give them up to death just yet." Sigil said as she regained her footing and began to yawn. "I think they both might be able to push through this."

"Maybe the Marine…" Pertius said. "But I'm not so sure about the bird…"

"We can mourn possible deaths later." Teleth said. "For now...we might want to deal with _that_."

She motioned at the giant tidal wave that the now dead Kingdra had created as it sank back to the bottom of the ocean.

"There's only one way to deal with _that_." Peritus said. "If you've never been a praying pokemon, now would be the time to start."

 **?: The Monastery of Ideals**

Terune woke up to find himself in Rose's lap. She looked incredibly worried.

"It's going to be okay, Terune…" She mumbled rapidly under her breath, not realizing that he was awake yet. "I couldn't save the other's but I won't let anyone take you from me. I'll die before I let that happen. I'll keep you safe."

"Rose?" Terune asked.

Rose was startled by Terune's voice and looked down at the Phantump in her lap, almost as if neither one of them was really there before the smallest amount of color returned to her eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked. "I'm glad to see you awake again, Terune."

"Where are we?" Terune asked. "Where's-"

"Teleth and Sigil are both awake, and eating breakfast right over there at that stone table." Rose said as she turned Terune's head towards the stone table where Teleth and Sigil were seated, eating what appeared to be potatoes.

"And that Decidueye?" Terune asked.

Rose shook her head. "I haven't seen him since the wave. It's just us four now…"

Her grip on Terune tightened.

"Ah...you are awake." A Flaaffy dressed in priestess robes walked up to the four of them as Teleth and Sigil brought over some potatoes for Terune and Rose.

"Welcome to The Monastery of Ideals. My name is Arene." She introduced herself and gave a curtsey as she held her robes out. "I am one of the priestesses to Zekrom that reside in this monastery. Tell me, from where do you hail?"

"I'm from the Grass Province…" Terune answered.

Rose and Teleth both answered the same.

"And I'm from the Ghost Province." Sigil answered.

"Grass? Ghost? Province?" Arene tilted her head confused for a moment.

"Oh, yes, of course."

She took out a pad of paper and pen from her wool and began to write.

"From Shigemi, 3 refugees, 2 female, 1 male.

From Hisekki, 1 refugee, female." She murmured.

The four 'refugees' all looked at each other with the same amount of confusion as to what was going on.

"Very well. You may follow me at your leisure, and I will show you around your new home." Arene smiled. "We are happy to have found you!"

"Hey…" Sigil bumped into Terune as the four 'refugees' began to walk behind Arene. "Teleth and I were talking. You feel it too right?"

Terune nodded.

He did feel it too.

He could feel Duman the Golurk inside of him, wanting desperately to take control of his body, and something told him that Duman did not view himself as a 'refugee' in this monastery.

* * *

 _ **AN: Please take a moment of silence for Jerry, Gary, and Harry. They were fearless in their final moments, and should be remembered as Heroes. (Graham is also dead, but he was only going to be around for that fight anyways)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Aaron...Aaron I don't know whether you're unlucky because you exploded, or lucky because you're still going (even if it's only because Laicho's functioning as organ replacement). In the upcoming fight with Cheveyo, you'll find that you're able to use Laicho's moves in addition to your own.**_

 _ **They are as follows:**_

 _ **Sunny Day**_

 _ **Solar Blade**_

 _ **Synthesis**_

 _ **X-Scissor**_

 _ **Slash**_

 _ **Aerial Ace**_

 _ **Keep in mind though, that should Laicho lose consciousness, she won't be able to keep you functioning, and your time might run out.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Those of you fighting Cheveyo (Who have the will to fight, anyways), please give me some battle strategies. You know that a traditional method of killing him seems to be out of the question, so please get creative as you can. (Also, if one or two of you could salvage Aaron's bits, perhaps you could build him back up again so that he doesn't need to rely on Laicho as a makeshift heart, but that's your call. After all, the more pokemon looking for parts, the less pokemon to keep Cheveyo occupied)**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Terune, Rose, Teleth, you're now in a very strange place. You also now have a new 'ally' akin to Graham. Sigil will go along with what any of you tell her to do. Here is the information you need to know about her:**_

 _ **Name: Sigil (Shuppet)**_

 _ **Ability: Cursed Body**_

 _ **Class: Dark Witch**_

 _ **Move 1: Spite**_

 _ **Move 2: Curse**_

 _ **Move 3: Hex**_

 _ **Move 4: Embargo**_

 _ **Alt Move 1: Grudge**_

 _ **Alt Move 2: Will-o-Wisp**_

 _ **Special Power: Hybrant Form (is ignited whenever she sees another Hybrant attacked, and she immediately takes that Hybrant's side in the conflict. Uses a Lance and Shield of ethereal quality, and acts very tribalistic in nature while in her Hybrant Form. Form reverts back to normal if she sees blood from a wound she herself inflicted).**_

 _ **Now, you are free to explore the Monastery at your leisure, or perhaps you simply want to make sure you spend time with another character (and build those supports up, hm?). In any case, the Monastery has 5 main areas: The Chambers (Basically the bedroom where everyone sleeps), The Altar Room (A large room housing at altar to Zekrom), The Courtyard (An outdoor courtyard is the centerpiece of the monastery, and along with all the plantlife of the area, a graveyard housing the bodies of all the Head Priests and Head Priestesses can be found here), The Dining Hall (Where you all just were, a hallway lined with stone tables where everyone eats), and The Bell Tower (Exactly what it sounds like, it's a tower with a bell at the top). There are also Monastery Catacombs, but those are strictly off-limits to 'refugees'. If you wanted to see them, you'd need to sneak in.**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: OC Form:**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading ^.^ !**_


	35. Only Today, Only This One Day

_Lore Before The Legend:_

 _As I walked out one Mind Month morn',_

 _And viewed the flowers of the Spring,_

 _The Budew were a'whistlin'_

 _While I heard their single Mother sing:_

" _Oh, woe betide my weary soul,_

 _My Darling I do crave…_

 _Diddle diddle dum all the day,_

 _But I must remain brave."_

 _-First Verse of 'The Warrior's Widow' a Grass Province Folksong_

* * *

 **Dragon Province: Ozone Isle: Age of Mew: Year 656: Of Fire, Ice, and Lightning (Part 2)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Nezarix**

 **Eden**

 **Zeria**

 **Doyle**

 **Asher**

 **Paston**

 **Zaman**

Nezarix leapt into action as Zanolex approached. "Flamethrower!" He shouted as flames erupted from his mouth. Zanolex easily dodged the attack, though it did catch his attention.

"A small resistance of pokemon eh?" He pondered. "I'll crush them and be done with it."

He fired an enormous Discharge.

The resistance of pokemon was taken aback by just how powerful the Discharge attack was.

Asher was pushed off the isle.

Paston and Zaman both found that they were having trouble moving, due to paralysis setting in.

"Fire Spin!" Eden announced as she also shot fire towards Zanolex, in an effort to trap him in a vortex. A single flap of Zanolex's wings dispersed the flames effortlessly.

"Stone Edge!" Zeria announced as rocks flew from the isle towards Zanolex, who swatted them away like they were nothing.

"Dragon Rush!" Doyle charged in towards Zanolex.

"Is _that_ what he meant by don't think about it?" Zeria asked, bewildered that a Royal rank Mercenary would do something that seemed so foolhardy.

Doyle's attack scraped by Zanolex.

"Heh." Zanolex seemed slightly amused. "I didn't expect a charge. I thought I'd be able to win this without a scratch. Good on you, resistance."

"Gravity!" Paston announced.

Nothing happened.

"You're in the _air_ " Doyle called back. "We aren't close enough to the actual ground for that move to work!"

" _Now_ he tells me." Paston rolled his eyes.

"Dragon Pulse!" Zaman announced as he powered up a Dragon Pulse in his mouth, before his paralysis kicked in, causing him to be unable to fire.

"Tailwind!" Nezarix announced. While the wind was strong, the only pokemon who managed to receive any benefit from the move was Eden.

"Heat Wave!" Eden flapped her wings, sending an intense heat towards Zanolex, who blew it all away with a flap of his wings.

" _This_ is a Heat Wave." Zanolex flapped his own wings.

All the trees and plants present on Ozone Isle immediately withered, dried up, and died.

Paston keeled over, completely unconscious, and Nezarix found himself with a rather nasty burn.

Zaman seemed to be nearing the limit of damage he could handle.

Eden, Zeria, and Doyle all managed to brace through the attack, though it clearly took its toll on each of them.

"Dragon Claw!" Zeria, despite her previous statement, followed Doyle's lead and charged up towards Zanolex, managing to score a direct hit on his chest.

Zanolex backed up.

"So I have two dragons chasing me now, do I?"

"I honestly don't care who or what you are." Doyle flew up toward Zanolex as he prepared another Dragon Rush. "I'm just a loyal Dragon Province soldier, doing his job."

Ironically, if Doyle had not monologued at that moment, his attack might have actually hit Zanolex.

"You must not be very good at your job then." Zanolex yawned.

"Dragon Pulse!" Zaman yelled once more, hitting Zanolex square in the face with the blast.

"Don't test me, old man." Zanolex warned him.

"That's kinda why we're up here in the first place." Doyle pointed out.

"Double Team!" Nezarix created around 20 illusory copies of himself, before wincing at his burn.

"Hurricane!" Eden shouted as she whipped up a small storm of her own, at a bit of a loss for what else to do.

This time, and for possibly the first time in history, Zanolex's flapping of wings caused the air to _settle_ around him.

He scoffed off Eden's attack.

He turned to Doyle. "I've had enough of you." He said before he attacked with a Drill Peck.

Doyle's right wing was completely chopped off, and his left wing was torn. There was a large horizontal gash across his chest where blood was spilling out at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Heh." He laughed. "Bai's gonna scold me for this later."

As the last word left his bleeding mouth, he fell towards the Crystalline Sea below.

"Stone Edge!" Zeria announced as her arm took on rock like properties and only just barely scraped by Zanolex.

As he fell, Doyle took out a small item and held it close to him.

"Pokemon who sleeps within this crystal, please lend me your strength." He recited.

His entire body began to glow with energy, and, even in his current state, he found himself zooming back up towards the battle, with most of the water from the sea following close behind him.

"Given to Official Mercenary Bands of H Rank or higher!" He shouted as Zanolex turned to see something he thought impossible. Doyle opened his palm, revealing a Z-Crystal.

"Devastating Drake!" He yelled.

"That attack has some impressive power." Zanolex observed as Doyle got closer. "Certainly enough to do lasting damage to me, however…"

Zanolex spiked Doyle back down towards the sea with his wing. "Know when you've been _beaten_!"

Doyle spiraled into the Crystaline Sea. He would not be pulling any more tricks out of his sleeve.

"Dragon Pulse!" Zaman shouted once again. The attack didn't go anywhere near Zanolex, instead, Ozone isle began to crumble, and Zaman also fell into the Sea.

Nezarix took a Lava Cookie out of his Mercenary's Pack and ate it to heal his burn.

"Fire Spin!" Eden once again attempted to help in any way she could.

This time, it managed to catch Zanolex off guard.

He looked around in fury at the vortex that now had him trapped.

Eden smirked. "Are you mad?" She laughed before she began to back up, away from the floating isle.

"Pokemon who sleeps within this crystal…" Zeria mumbled. "Please lend me your strength."

Zanolex, almost turned entirely red with fury, let loose a Thunderbolt, aiming directly for Eden.

Before she was completely disintegrated, she smirked. "You...fell for...it." She managed to say.

As she disintegrated, Zanolex noticed Zeria behind him.

"Devastating Drake!" She yelled as she kicked him onto the still crumbling Ozone Isle.

"What the?" Paston was shocked awake by Zanolex's crash into the isle. "Oh my...Arceus!" He noticed that he had almost fallen into the Crystaline Sea while he was out.

"Stone Edge!" He summoned some sharp rocks in an effort to pin Zanolex down for his aerial allies.

He couldn't quite hit Zanolex, as he was still using most of his mental energy to process what was currently happening.

"Pokemon who sleeps within this crystal." Nezarix took the opportunity while he had it. "Please lend me your strength." He charged in for Zanolex. "Supersonic Skystrike!"

He slammed into the Zapdos, creating a hole in the floating island.

"Looks like we'll have to call it the Ozone Ring now." Paston said as Nezarix flew towards him.

"Did we beat him?" Zeria asked as the three remaining pokemon regrouped.

"No." Zanolex rose from the hole in the Ozone Ring. "You didn't."

"I don't think the three of us can take him…" Paston accurately read the situation.

"We may not need to." Zeria pointed at a strange sight. One none of them thought they would ever see.

A Gardevoir, a Gallade, both belonging to Team Magi, and a Heatmor were all riding on the back of an Articuno.

"You!" Zanolex shot a Thunderbolt.

The Articuno dodged.

The Heatmor jumped off and landed on the island.

"It's been a while." Henry said to the three remaining pokemon as he tightened the Midnight Blue scarf around his neck. "But I think I can still fight like I used to."

The Gardevoir on the Articuno's back shot a Heal Pulse towards each of the pokemon, before she and the Gallade teleported away.

"Let me introduce you." Henry said as the Articuno landed next to him. "This is Aria. She's only a Type 1 legendary but, she's the direct daughter of Articuno herself. She doesn't speak, but you can trust her with your lives. Now let's hold him here for a while longer. According to my sources, one group is closing in on Zanolex's tether source."

* * *

 **Rock Province: The Keep of Shadows: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Obsidian Legion (Part 2)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Shock and Semora of Team Moonbrand**

 **Tina of Team Skullblasterz**

 **Sari and Sirina of The Twin Flames**

 **Briggs of Haywood's Legion**

 **Vienna of Team Discharge**

 **Seth of Team Celsius**

"Sorry about dividing your group up like that." Erin said as she led those present into what was clearly some kind of Mercenary Band base. "But The Keep of Shadows is built be rather selective of whom it allows in. If you're here, you are among the more honest and trustworthy of your group, though don't take what I say to heart. I do not mean to imply that the rest are _untrustworthy_...just...less so."

"So, what did you want?" Shock asked. "Why did you drag us all the way out here?"

"I was under the impression that you were investigating my next door neighbors, the Obsidian Legion." Erin said with a straight face. "Am I wrong?"

"No, that's correct." Sari said.

"In that case…" Erin said. "You'll want _weapons_. And this base does have its own forge. If you want, I can take down orders for any weapon you want, and my friend will make them. Furthermore, we can offer you temporary shelter. However…"

"The rest of us wouldn't be allowed in?" Semora correctly guessed.

"You should instruct them all to return to Southshore immediately." Erin said. "Aerona could assign them as she sees fit, or relieve them of duties, while you, being less pokemon to look after, can grow more effective in communicating with each other."

"I wouldn't mind sending everyone outside back." Vienna offered. "Especially if it'll mean they're safer for it."

"But should we put ourselves in unnecessary danger?" Shock asked.

"In addition…" Erin continued. "We could offer you aid."

"Oh, that solves the numbers problem then." Briggs said with a smile as he nudged Shock, who didn't seem to happy that his gripe was solved so easily.

"So yeah." Vienna said. "Thanks and all, but why are you doing this exactly?"

"I believe I mentioned it already, how the Obsidian Legion is, in a manner of speaking, just next door." Erin replied. "For various reasons, them finding our hideout would be...problematic. We simply have a mutual enemy, though I don't doubt we'd get along even if there wasn't one."

"So...weapon wish lists?" Shock asked.

"Weapon wish lists." Erin nodded.

* * *

 **Flying Province: Featherfall Island(50F Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: Eternal Flame (Part 2)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Charlie**

 **Greod**

 **Fyrium**

 **Selena**

 **1F**

"Huh…." Charlie said as she picked up the feathers on the cavern floor.

"These are...odd…"

"Out!" A voice echoed. "Get out! Out! Out!"

"Is that someone we know?" Selena asked.

Greod shook his head. "I don't think it is."

"Wait a minute…" Charlie dropped the feathers. "I've _read_ about this place! It's-"

"Look, there's the staircase!" Selena cheered as she cut Charlie off. "Let's go! Let's go! Up the stairs!" She chanted.

"Of all the Team Attract members to be stuck with, we got the perky cheerleader stereotype." Charlie sighed as she shook her head and went up the stairs.

 **2F**

As Charlie ascended, she proved her earlier hypothesis correct. She _had_ read about this place before.

"Featherfall Island." Charlie said, as she noticed the feathers falling from an open sky.

"We ended up in Featherfall Island…"

She looked back at Greod, Fyrium, and Selena.

"Guys, I'm going to say it right now, anything that happens in this Mystery Dungeon _needs_ to stay in this Mystery Dungeon. Do you understand?"

"What if someone dies?" Greod asked.

"Then they couldn't handle what this Mystery Dungeon does." Charlie answered rather curtly. "And likely took their own life as a result of going crazy."

"Featherfall Dungeon does...what exactly?" Selena asked nervously.

"Each floor, aside from the first and final one, is based off of a random memory of a pokemon in a party traversing that floor. It can be any type, happy, sad, angry, traumatic, awkward, etc."

"How awkward?" Greod asked.

Almost as if the Mystery Dungeon was answering a cue, the feathery scene shifted.

An illusory Charlie and Fyrium appeared, and both recognized the scene.

"Fyrium, get down from there…" Charlie sighed.

"I-I can talk from here!" Fyrium seemed to be attempting to pretend that he intended to be clinging to a chandelier.

"Well then, maybe you can explain to me, from up there in the air, why you've been locking yourself in your room the whole freaking day."

"It's Merc Madness!" Fyrium said as he felt his grip slipping. "It makes me remember my old teammahhhh!"

He fell into Charlie's arms.

"That's not that awkward…" Charlie thought back on it. "Embarrassing sure, but not-"

Then, something she wasn't aware of the first time happened.

The Fyrium in the memory...well, 'leaked' on the floor.

" _Ewwwwww_!" Charlie shrieked.

"Th-that awkward, I guess…" Fyrium attempted to slink back into the shadows.

Selena froze up.

"You know, maybe we could all just abort and end up at a UGM Hall somewhere yeah? I don't think I want to do this…"

"They aren't _always_ as awkward and disgusting as that one." Charlie said. "It's entirely possible to get a happy memory too."

 **3F**

"Congratulations!" The Bayleef doctor said.

"Twins…" The Tsareena at the ultrasound looked at the monitor.

"Two siblings for you Selena!" She turned to a younger looking Selena who was sitting in a chair.

Selena gave a quick smile, before returning to rocking her legs back and forth while looking at the door.

"That definitely looks like the kind of memory someone like you would have." Charlie said.

"Let's keep going towards the stairs." Selena grumbled. "I don't like this memory."

"But...it's happy? Isn't it?" Greod asked, confused.

"Not for me, it isn't." Selena's pace picked up.

"Oooh look at me, I'm Selena and I'm a literal Drama Queen." Charlie mocked as Selena pushed forward.

Before the party left the floor, Fyrium noticed the memory Selena rush out the door of the doctor's office, as if in a hurry to get something or see someone.

The memory then faded, and Fyrium realized that he needed to catch up with the others.

 **4F**

"Oh my _Mew_!" Selena squealed as the party saw the next memory. "Greod, is that you as a kid? You were _adorable_!"

"Please don't say that." Greod sighed as a memory Gligar Greod flew around, pretending to put down invisible 'bad guys'.

"I was hoping for a more heroic memory when my turn finally came around."

 **5F**

"Gogogogogogogogogogo!" Charlie began pushing the party through the floor as forcefully as she could.

"Why, what do you not want us to see miss-?" Selena asked as she turned her head towards where the memory was.

Her face quickly snapped back from embarrassment. "Yes, go, go gogogogogo! You boys have no business looking at that!"

As if Selena's words were somehow enticing them even more, both Fyrium and Greod took a peek at what was going on.

Charlie was reading the book she so often hid from everyone else, holding it in one hand, while touching herself with her other hand.

As she turned the pages, her hand got lower on her body.

"That must be a really good book." Fyrium said.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Charlie rushed up the stairs.

 **6F**

"Ruined….forever ruined…" Charlie mumbled to herself.

"It's not like you are the only one who does embarrassing things like that." Selena tried to comfort her. It only had the opposite effect.

"Now I'm on the same level as peppy teen airhead!" Charlie dismayed.

An illusory memory once again appeared.

"Yep! It's a promise!" A female Combusken said.  
"The three of us together to the end then, right Fyrium?" A male Servine asked with a smile.

"You've got that right!" A young Fyrium smiled back. "Team Survivor's going to make it big-time! We'll be working for Edlen himself before you know it!"

"One...Two...Three…"

"Team….Survivor!"

Tears began to roll down the real Fyrium's face. Forgetting that it wasn't real, he ran up to hug the illusory images, and more tears rushed forward when he was faced with the reality that his friends weren't really there.

"I...I can relate." Charlie said as she put a hand on Fyrium's shoulder.

Fyrium sniffed as he stood up.

"Right. That's what they looked like." He said. "Upstairs, let's go."

"Was it just me?" Selena asked. "Or did Fyrium sound so much different in that memory?"

"Times and Pokemon are always changing." Greod answered. "I doubt you sounded the same as you do now when you were 3."

"Yeah…" Selena said as the group walked up to the next floor.

"I guess you've got me there."

* * *

 **Dragon Province: Cherry Blossom Orchard: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Silver Vault (Part 3)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Thiago**

 **Marian**

 **Gina**

 **Mora**

 **Verden**

 **Mora and Verden VS Feng**

"Dazzling Gleam!"Mora announced as she glowed brightly, blinding Feng and knocking her back.

"Substitute!" Verden stated as he crafted a fake while he hurried away from the pit of spikes.

"Swords Dance!" Feng began to sharpen her claws and tusks with her form.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Mora shot a ghostly fire towards Feng, burning her left thigh.

"Why you…" Feng snarled.

"Seed Bomb!" Verden announced as he shot a barrage of seeds at Feng, all of which missed.

"Dragon Claw!" Feng shouted as she lunged at Mora, the pokemon she knew was right in front of her.

Mora saw the attack and moved out of the way.

"Hex!" Mora retaliated.

Feng dodged the wave of negative energy with a grin.

"Rock Tomb!" Verden announced as he shot some rocks from behind his substitute.

One of them sort of scraped by Feng's cheek, but other than the smallest cut, no damage was done.

"Dragon Claw!" Feng shouted as she aimed for Verden, ripping his substitute to shreds.

"Hex!" Mora attempted once more.

The negative energy grazed by Feng's left thigh, and Feng immediately dropped to a knee in pain.

"Aggghhh!" She began to wheeze in order to get a grip on herself.

She slowly stood back up.

Verden gulped.

"Seed Bomb!" He attempted to attack again.

This time, each and every seed hit Feng.

Because of her focus on the battle, she didn't realize how dangerously close she was getting to her own spike trap.

"Guillotine!" She growled angrily. She swung down for Verden, and her attack fell just short of him.

A heavily breathing Verden looked over at Mora.

"Yaaaaah!" Mora rushed up to Feng, and knocked her over the edge of the pit.

Blood spurted up from the pit for a while. It looked as though an artery or two had been pierced by the spikes that Feng had landed on.

Mora helped Verden up.

"We need to get back to the others." Verden said. "They're all in danger."

Mora nodded and the two began to run back towards the house.

 **Marian, Thiago, and Gina VS Guanting**

"You're not helping?" Thiago asked Cahir, somewhat put down. "I thought it could be like old times."

"And I thought you were getting me out of here." Cahir replied.

"Swords Dance!" Marian announced as she began to move around all over the place, sharpening her senses.

"You're my biggest problem." Guanting turned towards Gina. "Fire Blast!" He shot flames from his hands towards the Glaceon.

"Gaaahhhh!" Gina took the Fire Blast head on. "Aaahhahahahahahahahaaahaha!" She turned her painful scream into a laugh. "Mirror Coat!"

Guanting was slammed into the wall of the cellar with force two times that of what he had attacked Gina with.

"Body Slam!" Thiago slammed himself towards Guanting.

Guanting's mouth opened wide, and swallowed Thiago whole.

Both Gina's and Marian's eyes widened.

"Thiago?" Gina asked.

"If he's alive, he can't hear you." Guanting said. "And he's likely being dissolved by stomach acids as we speak."

"Jump Kick!" Marian shouted as she jumped at Guanting, landing a blow on his stomach in an effort to get him to cough Thiago back up.

Guanting coughed up a Throh skull.

"Dragon Pulse!" Guanting aimed at Marian. His attack grazed her, but Marian could still feel how powerful his attacks truly were from that graze. He was not a pokemon to be taken lightly.

"Hail!" Gina announced as she summoned a hailstorm within the cellar.

"Damn ice type, never having any respect for-" Cahir began to mumble.

"Do you want to live or not?" Gina asked. She turned back towards Guanting. "Ice Shard!" She yelled as she shot a small shard of ice towards the Goodra.

The attack went wide and exited out the broken cellar doors.

"Poison Jab!" Marian threw a punch towards Guanting, who, for as big as he was, was also quite nimble, as he moved out of the way effortlessly.

"Surf!" He announced, deciding to attack everyone at once.

Gina coughed as she emerged from the water. She was starting to wheeze and run out of energy.

Cahir also emerged from the water. "Great." He rolled his eyes. "Now you dumb cunts got me caught up in your fight."

"Well, if you had decided to help instead of just sit there-" Marian began.

"Don't." Gina told her. "You'd only enforce his belief that he could do better than us."

"Ice Shard!" She shot a ball of concentrated ice towards Guanting once more.

Once again, it went wide.

"Jump Kick!" Marian lunged for the Goodra, missed, and crashed into the wall.

"Ffff-" Marian kept herself from swearing.

"Fuck." Gina sweared, relieved there was not a teammate around to hear her say it.

"Body Slam!" Guanting aimed his body towards Marian, who managed to roll out of the way of his attack.

"Poison Jab!" Marian lunged forwards, driving her fist far into Guanting's belly, making absolutely sure that the poison began to spread before she took the fist out again.

"You…." Guanting looked furious. "Were supposed...to be...our…dinner!"

He once again attacked with Surf.

Gina couldn't handle the attack and lost consciousness as she rested against the cellar wall. The water was at her torso.

Cahir looked at Marian, who was the last one left fighting.

"Great job, bitch, both your friends are out of the fight."

"Marian!" Mora's voice called from outside.

"Gina!" Verden's voice also echoed.

"Please tell me that second voice belonged to a man…" Cahir prayed.

"I don't have time for this." Marian rolled her eyes at turned towards Guanting.

"Stone Edge!" She announced as she rose rocks up and slammed towards Guanting with them, they only scraped his side.

"Over here!" Verden called from the opening to the cellar.

"Oh." Guanting looked up at Verden.

"Fire Blast."

"Arceus!" Verden rolled to avoid the attack.

"Spore!" He announced, as he released spores that put Guanting to sleep.

He jumped into the cellar.

"Gina!" He ran up to his teammate and fed her a Reviver Seed.

"Huh?" Gina woke up. "Verden? What happened to the Fraxure?"

"She's dead, and the Goodra is asleep. We should probably-."

Verden stopped, realized Gina's eyes kept motioning over, and finally noticed Cahir's presence.

"Oh, I think I'm getting it." Cahir nodded. "I've heard stories about this, and seen it countless times before. It's perfectly ordinary for masters to start to harbor strong romantic feelings for their slaves."

"Ummm…None of this seems romantic to me." Gina offered Verden when she saw how red his face got.

"Sorry, i know...I'm just, I'm not one for romantic moments."

"A pity."

"Yeah. A-wait, what?"

"Nothing." Gina said as she got up and walked up the sleeping Guanting.

"Hmph." She kicked him. "I don't have enough energy to freeze you with any moves yet."

She then remembered that she still had the cleaver from earlier.

She picked it up, twisted her neck, and swung.

The water flooding the basement turned red with Guanting's blood. Some of it splattered on Gina's face.

"Gross." She said as she dropped the cleaver and began to wipe her face off.

"Where's Thiago?" Verden asked.

"Dead." Cahir answered. "Those dumb slaves of yours couldn't even keep him alive."

"He ran up to Guanting and was eaten alive." Marian explained. "The two of us fought him by ourselves, no help from grumpy mc racist and sexist over there."

"If you're going to be like that, I won't answer your questions then." Cahir said.

"No. You'll answer our questions!" Verden was the one who got angry. "What the hell are you doing that puts so much suspicion on you as the one who asked for B's assassination? What's with the way you're treating women in your province? I've seen it firsthand! It's nothing like what the province used to be!"

Cahir smirked.

"Well, I suppose, to answer your first question, I was leaving because I had heard there was an assassin out to get my _own_ head. I'm under the impression, if B is a victim, that the sender must be anti-Fighting type, don't you think?"

"They could be different pokemon." Verden shrugged it off. "But what about-?"

"How I'm treating my province?" Cahir asked. "What would you say...if I told you…"

He motioned for Verden, Gina, Marian, and Mora to lean in closer.

"That I'm _not_ the real Cahir?" He grinned.

His form shifted before all four pokemon were knocked unconscious by his cement pillars.

 **? Province: The Silver Vault(A B25 Floor Mystery Dungeon)**

 **B25**

"You aren't getting out of here." The fake Cahir smirked as he threw them each in a different cell.

"I can't have anyone figuring out the Cahir running the show isn't the real guy. If they do, the province I'm _truly_ loyal to is going to have one hell of a hard time. It was nice knowing you, that's a lie of course, just being formal as you fighting types put so much emphasis on being polite. I will enjoy seeing you rot away in here for eternity. Knowing the truth, but not being able to tell anyone."

He held up their Mercenary Badges. "Even if you _did_ get them off of me, I've removed their communications feature, and the power is still down anyways. Enjoy your final years in this Mystery Dungeon! Now follow the fate of the Fighting Province, and fall into depravity."

 _ **AN: Zanolex was submitted by blackfang/Glimmershine1! Thanks Blackfang!**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: Peeps Fighting Zanolex, strategies please**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Peeps in The Keep of Shadows, Weapon Wishlists Please**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Peeps in Featherfall, If there are memories you want to send in a PM, I'd like to see some, but at the same time, it isn't required.**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Peeps in The Silver Vault: Escape plan: Go.**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: OC Form**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now! Thanks For Reading ^.^!**_


	36. Short, But Question Inducing

_Lore Before The Legend: The Normal Province is undoubtedly the most divided province in the entirety of The Known World, rather than a single governing body, in the northern forests, central plains and plateaus or rocky southern shores, the Normal Province is home to many many towns and cities each with their own ruler from Mayors to Barons and Baronesses to Marquises and Marquesses to Dukes and Duchesses all the way up to Kings and Queens. In fact, in the Normal Province, the locals all live by the same credo. "Build your house. Become a Lord."_

* * *

 **Psychic Province: City Of Basinburg: Old Fort Basinburg: Age of Mew: Year 656: Burning Spirits (Part 2)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Wess of Team Celisus(Cannot Attack)**

 **Harmony of Team Azure**

 **Krystal of Team Moonbrand**

 **Tsutsugi of Leafguard League**

 **Magdalene of Team Moonbrand(Cannot Attack)**

 **Verrin of Team Celisus**

 **Aramis**

 **Aaron of Team Moonbrand**

 **Mandy**

 **Laicho of Leafguard League**

 **Duman of Team Azure**

 **Mul'Dona of Haywood's Legion**

"He has multiple lives?!" Aaron exclaimed as the Chandelure before them cackled.

"Who cares if he has multiple lives?" Laicho immediately responded. "It just means we need to kill him multiple times!"

"You're rather optimistic for a living heart-substitute." Cheveyo noted.

Laicho tightened her grip on Aaron's workings.

"Hey, now, don't make me convulse or nothing."

"Yes, indeed." Cheveyo let out the same ghostly flare he let out at the start of their last bout. "We should all just _relax_."

Tsutsugi and Aaron both noticed each other's new flame.

"Well…" Aaron sighed. "If I can't fight, I guess I'll have to look for pieces of myself.

"I'll do that too." Magdalene agreed.

Wess was already helping the search for pieces as well.

"In that case…" Harmony said. "Let's those of us that _can_ still fight, tear this lamp to bits!"

As she finished her sentence, she created a substitute of herself.

"Oh, now that's just not fair." Cheveyo sighed.

"Smog…" he halfheartedly announced as a strange noxious vapor began to pour its way onto the battlefield.

"Um…" Mandy looked around as the vapor circled her. "Sorry, but...I'm a steel type so…"

"Oh yeah…" Cheveyo mumbled. "Huh. I guess I forgot that part."

"Hraahh!" Krystal charged in through what was a strange conversation using her Aqua Tail, which Cheveyo immediately moved to avoid.

"I told you I wasn't going to let those water attacks hit me anymore." He said, as though he knew the attack was about to happen.

"Rain Dance!" Verrin announced as he summoned a large amount of clouds and rain began to fall heavily upon the old fort.

"Night Slash!" Aramis lunged forward, slicing at Cheveyo.

"Gaaahhh!" Cheveyo wheezed as he recoiled backwards from the force of Aramis's blow.

"Good Giratina, you sting like a Beedrill!"

"Crunch!" Mandy's jaws swung around to hit Cheveyo, who found himself tripped up by such a bold attack from a pokemon that was not even wearing a Mercenary Scarf, and took a scrape he could have easily avoided had he been paying closer attention.

"How we doing down there Laicho?" Aaron asked as he handed her another piece of himself.

"I don't have enough to patch you up yet." Laicho answered. "But if we keep looking, we could probably find enough.'

"Shadow Punch!" Duman yelled as his fist made contact with the Chandelure's face.

Cheveyo backed up a bit, but didn't seem as fazed by the attack as he could have been.

"High Horsepower!" Mul'Dona announced as she charged her foe.

Cheveyo yawned as he moved out of the way once more.

"You guys must be kind of tired after that first bout, huh?" He taunted.

"Dark Pulse!" Harmony called out from behind her substitute.

"Oof!" Cheveyo was hit from behind and turned around to see Harmony's substitute.

"I've been lenient about having that thing on this battlefield, but if that's how you're going to use it, I'll play dirty too. Shadow Ball!"

"What the-!?" Harmony yelped from behind her substitute.

"Yeah, it hurts to be hit when you weren't expecting it, huh?" Cheveyo mocked.

"So, his ability is Infiltrator, huh?" Krystal thought to herself. "In that case, we don't need to worry about a Flame Body…"

"Nor do you have to worry about a Flash Fire." Cheveyo turned his attention towards Krystal as she used Hone Claws on a nearby fort wall. "I-"

Cheveyo stopped, both he and Krystal looked over to where the noise that made him stop was coming from.

Tsutsugi, who had been affected by one of Cheveyo's 'apathy flames' had fallen asleep in the middle of the fort. Her snoring sounded like a soft hum.

"Muddy Water!" Verrin yelled as he summoned the biggest wave he could from the nearby river, dousing Cheveyo in the river water.

"Haha!" Verrin laughed as Cheveyo coughed up some water. "I can't believe you fell for that! Seriously, that was a really lame strategy that you should have seen through!"

"Shadow Claw!" Aramis sliced at the weakened Chandelure.

Cheveyo once again stopped moving entirely.

"He's dead again right?" Laicho asked.

"Yes." Mul'Dona appraised the body. "He's dead again, so it likely won't be much longer before-"

"Ahhhh…" Cheveyo rose up from the ground once again.

"Ohmyarceusi'msodonewiththisshit." Krystal sighed as the Chandelure cackled and sent out ghostly flares once more.

Harmony was now affected by the apathy flame.

"Wait a minute…" Krystal realized as Cheveyo sent out an Inferno towards Mandy, who dodged it effortlessly. "Why are you not attacking the ones who can't fight you?"

"I was going to absorb all your souls at once, remember?" Cheveyo answered.

"But...we don't need to be alive for you to do that, do we?"

Cheveyo sighed. "The absorption...the absorption doesn't work unless the original vessel is alive."

"So that's it…" Aramis picked on to what was happening. "That's why you've been drawing this battle out so long."

Cheveyo stayed silent.

"You don't _want_ to absorb all twelve souls at once...you _need_ to."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Tsutsugi is asleep." Aramis answered. "But everyone else, you're allowing them to gather parts for Aaron, who, as you well know, is largely responsible for us killing you the first time. Any assassin worth their salt would know that it'd be better to just be rid of an opposing power like that, but you're just letting them do it, because you need them alive. That's why you didn't hit Laicho when your flare hit Aaron. She can't remain apathetic or Aaron will die, and there goes your twelfth soul."

"This is all ridiculous speculation." Cheveyo yawned. "And even if all of that is true, why would I _need_ the souls in the first pace?"

"Well…" Krystal shrugged. "My best guess would be that you'd die otherwise."

"Is she right?" Aramis asked.

Cheveyo remained silent.

* * *

 **Fairy Province: Marvel Kingdom: Age of Mew: Year 656: Assassins Descend Upon The Beautiful City**

"Duck." Concordia said as she opened the giant closed door to the walled Marvel Kingdom, jewel of the Fairy Province.

Conlan did as he was told.

The poison dart meant for him, instead hit a nearby tree.

"Maybe we should leave." Rudo suggested.

"I still half-think she's making this whole thing up." Haywood eyed Concordia.

"No, push forward." Concordia said without falter. "There's a... _special_ inn not too far from this entrance that we should be able to make it to with the least amount of casualties. Once we get there, I should be able to send you to safety."

Conlan and Rudo looked at each other, somewhat confused, before following Concordia's instructions and pushing forward.

"I would have expected there to be more pokemon in the city." Amendi said as she floated by Haywood.

"Or at _least_ a couple of Fairy types telling us we couldn't be here." Taven joked to the rest of Team Soulwind.

"They're hiding inside, most likely." Gertrude offered an explanation to why the streets were empty. "Assassins of this nature are not commonly encountered in Marvel. The locals here deal with assassination in a much more... _direct_ way."

"Stop." Concordia held a hand out, halting the parade of mercenaries in their tracks.

"Gah, what gives, Rep?" Totarius the Togetic asked as Comfort and Caress squished against each other.

"Don't move your head…" Concordia whispered. "But look up and around you, the rooflines."

Conlan did as he was told and noticed that pokemon were running across them, trying incredibly hard to avoid being spotted.

"Prepare yourself." Concordia told Conlan. "She sent them after you specifically."

Conlan gulped.

"You there!" Concordia called out. "Perhaps in your cowardly province it is admissible to hide in the shadows like cravens, but here in Marvel, we do not behave in such an ill-befitting manner! Show yourselves!"

"We have no quarrel with you." A voice called back. "We only want to take the Chimchar. Release him unto us and we will leave this kingdom peacefully!"

As though they had been waiting for those exact words, the locals of the kingdom all poured out into the streets, looking for 'The Chimchar'.

"Hold on a second!" Rudo called. "Why do you want to kill Conlan so badly?" She asked.

"For a reward far greater in value than what you will likely ever earn in your lifetime." The voice replied. "An ancient relic, from the days of The First Human!"

"Fuck." Concordia cursed. "I messed up."

"You what?" Conlan asked, in horror.

"B would be giving me an earful about this." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rudo asked, just as worried as Conlan.

"I thought the assassins would be payed with poke. Things are worse than I thought. It might be more than just The Known World that we have to worry about. But I'll tell you later, after…"

She pointed at the sky.

"Stored Power!" She announced.

A wave of energy immediately knocked all the citizens running around completely unconscious, and blew the roofs off of a few buildings.

"They don't press charges when they didn't see what happened." Concordia smiled as Conlan's assassins finally made themselves known.

A large pack of roughly 100 Lycanroc all began to circle around the mercenaries who were still upright.

"Despite it all…" Concordia told them. "I'm not much of a fighter. I prefer the sidelines, as a Tactician. However, I'm willing to lend my aid to you. Just. This. One. Time."

She tied her midnight blue scarf around her head like a bandana.

"There's 100 of them, but I don't see their commander yet. We ought to get him to show himself if we can defeat enough of the grunts."

"There's so many though!" Fortune exclaimed.

"That's why we're going to split into groups." Concordia reasoned.

"Kirei, you take those twenty over there!"

"Haywood and Amendi, you two just get out of here. Amendi might negate the effects of weather, but I'll bet a few of these Lycanroc have Sand Rush, and I could do without that, thank you very much. Head back to Wish, and I'll come get you later!"

Neither Haywood nor Amendi looked happy about the arrangement, but both began to leave nonetheless.

"Celsius duo…" Concordia turned to Noria and Gilliana. "You take those 20 to the south!"

She turned towards Fortune's Four. "Fortune's Four, you take the 20 to the east!"

Concordia turned to Team Soulwind, Conlan, and Rudo.

"Here's the tricky part." Concordia said. "Soulwind, you and I can keep the final 40 occupied."

She turned to Conlan and Rudo. "But the two of you...the two of you _need_ to get deeper into Marvel. Find the inn I told you about. It's name is Pub Play Rough, and it's run by someone I trust wholeheartedly, despite the name. I cannot, however, guarantee that no assassins will follow you. There is no time to question me. You must obey and leave immediately."

Almost as if it was a knee-jerk reaction, Conlan began to ask what she meant by what she said, while Rudo grabbed Conlan by the wrist and rushed him down the street Concordia had indicated earlier, grabbing the attention of a few Lycanroc.

"Fuck, Soulwind! Attack! Powerful Ones! You don't need to choose a direction, just use them!" Concordia shouted.

Xenon shot an Energy Ball.

Razr produced a Night Daze.

Taven let loose a Drain Punch.

Kavosa powered up an Iron Tail.

"Spotlight!" Concordia announced as not only did all of Soulwind's attacks, but also all the nearby Lycanroc's attacks changed direction an aimed directly _West_.

No pokemon in the vicinity were conceivably hit.

Concordia sighed.

"I repaid my fuckin' favor. Happy?" She asked absolutely no one. She turned. "Alright, I'll Lucky Chant us, Soulwind, so now it's time to go wild. If you feel like you can't take your share anymore, just let me know, and I'll take them off your hands for a small while, But I'm no superhero, so be sure to take them back at your earliest convenience."

 **Pixel Alley**

"I think…*huff*...we've lost them all…*huff*" Rudo panted as she stopped and rested her hand on the wall of a nearby building. "We can probably rest…*huff* in this alleyway for a little while."

"Yeah...that's a good idea…" Conlan agreed, glad that he wasn't the only one breathing heavily.

"So, where do you think Pub Play Rough is?" He asked after a few minutes had passed, and nothing seemed to happen to them.

"Probably a little further ways down that street?" Rudo guessed. "With the announcement those Lycanroc made, I doubt we'll be able to ask anyone."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't." Conlan said. "But you could easily pass as a tourist or something."

"I'd sooner visit Spinster Jungle again." Rudo momentarily gave Conlan a deathly serious glare.

"But hey!" She stood up and pulled him along in an effort to bring some cheer back.

"We've got each other, so I'm sure we'll be able to find that in inn no time!"

"Hopefully we'll have enough poke to pay for our room./" Conlan felt the funds in his Mercenary Band Bag. "I've been a little short on change since Merc Madness was interrupted. A lot of the funds for rebuilding came from the Mercenary Bands, in an effort to raise good will with the citizens."

Rudo seemed frozen in time.

"Rudo?" Conlan snapped her out of her trance.

"Please tell me I was only thinking about it…" Rudo sighed, incredibly embarrassed.

"Um….You probably were, since I don't know what you're talking about." Conlan answered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"Come on, let's get to the inn already."

As the two continued, neither one of them noticed the lone pokemon that was tracking them in the shadows.

"A _true_ assassin does not falter as easily as those Lycanroc losers." The pokemon snickered to herself as she saw Rudo and Conlan enter Pub Play Rough.

After making sure no one else was watching, she crossed the street and entered the establishment as well.

* * *

 **Dragon Province: The Oblivion Tunnels (B50 Floor Mystery Dungeon): Age of Mew: Year 656: Of Fire, Ice, and Lightning (Part 3)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Theobold**

 **Faden**

 **Bennett**

 **Sayomi**

 **B20F**

"Oh, thank Arceus…" Theobold collapsed on the floor in front of the Arcanine statue. "A rest point…"

"There we go…" Faden said as he carried Sayomi down the stairs to the room. He put her gently on the ground.

"You shouldn't be worried about my sprained ankle!" Sayomi chastised. "Theobold is the one who's dying in front of the statue!"

"*huff**whooo*" Bennett rested a hand of his on the wall.

"Those floors really take a lot out of you."

"Yeah, they do." Theobold clenched where blood was pouring out from inside his large shell.

"We'll camp here for the night." Faden decided. "Theobold and Sayomi are in no condition to continue."

"I'm.. _fine_." Sayomi seemed irritated. "I could keep going. It's only Theobold who needs attention."

"Didn't think…" Theobold grunted. "There would be so many...Ground types…"

"That's why...I wanted...more information…" Sayomi rested her ribbons on the ground.

"We can't camp." Theobold said.

"But, you're hurt." Faden replied.

"We can't camp!" Theobold repeated. "Right now, pokemon are going up against a _demigod_ and likely getting absolutely slaughtered. We need to clear this dungeon. I can feel a powerful source of energy here. It could very well be Zanolex's tether to Zapdos. We need to find it as soon as possible. We can't camp."

"You can't move." Faden replied. "And Sayomi can only move slowly."

"Then, you and Bennett need to go on ahead." Theobold said. "We'll catch up when we can."

"I don't like the sound of that plan…" Bennett looked around nervously.

"All right." Faden agreed.

"Huh?" Bennett asked.

"We can't waste time, and Theobold is the leader of our Mystery Dungeon group. We should do as he asks." Faden said. "Sayomi can look after him and they'll catch up to us eventually."

"All right…" Bennett replied.

 **B49**

"The staircase to the final floor…" Bennett said.

"And it looks like Sayomi and Theobold are on their way to catch up with us." Faden looked at his Mercenary Badge.

"Let's descend and figure out exactly what that power source Theobold was talking about is."

 **B50**

Bennett looked around in awe at the large shrine room.

A gigantic statue of Yveltal was placed in the center, and nestled within its wings was a large metallic orb.

It immediately shot lightning all over the place.

"Yep…" That's Zanolex's tether all right." Faden said.

"So now what?" Bennett asked.

"We figure out how to break it." Faden answered. "I believe attacking it directly ought to be best, but there's that bit about the lightning to keep in mind too."

"And...um...also…"

Bennett pointed as a bunch of robed pokemon came out from the shadows. They clearly were worshipers of Yveltal from the color and pattern of their attire.

"You know the drill, boys!" An Incineroar said as all sorts of Dark type pokemon, including two Mightyena, two Pangoro, a Krookodile, two Absol, two Greninja, a Honchkrow, a Sableye, and a Hydreigon all appeared and began to surround Bennett and Faden.

"If they aren't wearing a robe, they're intruders and we sacrifice em!"

* * *

 **?: The Monastery Of Ideals: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Council of Echoes (Part 3)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Terune**

 **Rose**

 **Teleth**

 **Sigil**

 _ **Supports Achieved:**_

 **Support Scene: Terune And Rose: Rank C Reached**

"Terune." Rose walked up to Terune. "There you are."

"Yeah." Terune said as he looked up from the small altar he had created.

"I thought it might be nice to make an altar for our fallen friend."

Rose winced at the mention of it.

"I'm sorry…" Terune said, looking down. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Please do not worry yourself over me." Rose knelt down next to Terune. "I can sense that you are also quite troubled. That is not healthy for one at your age."

"Well...he died because you guys came to look for me...I feel at least a little responsible for it and I'm not sure what I can do to make that feeling go away."

"I'm not sure that feeling will ever go away at all." Rose sighed. "It's a burden I've bared for a long time. Now, our best course of action would be to set out for home. No one here knows how to use a ship, and there are other ways we may be able to reach the Ghost Province if you still wish to head in that direction."

"Head home?" Terune asked. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"It doesn't matter." Rose smiled. "I promised you, that even if it took my own life, I would make certain nothing happened to you."

She patted Terune on the head before leaving to explore the Monastery Courtyard.

Terune gave her a concerned look before turning back to the altar.

 **Support Scene: Teleth And Terune: Rank D Reached**

"Leth? Tele? Tels? Lethy?" Terune ran over ideas in his head. "Maybe Telsy?"

"Terune?" Teleth walked up to Terune. "What are you fretting over now? We should relax while we have the ability to."

"Oh!" Terune turned around. "Hello Tels- Tels- Teleth!"

Teleth tilted her head. "Are you _sure_ that you survived the shipwreck with minimal damage?"

"O-of course I'm sure!" Terune responded nervously. "It's just that I thought I'd try to, um...call you by a, well I mean it's not like it's anything to worry myself over but I-"

"Ooookayyyy…." Teleth backed up. "Well, I'll be in the altar room...you sort out...whatever it is you need to get sorted out."

Terune sighed as Teleth briskly left the area.

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one who comes up with nicknames…"

 **Support Scene: Sigil and Teleth: Rank D Reached**

"You're a Hybrant, right?" Teleth asked Sigil as she sat down at the table across from the Shuppet, who had only just woken up even though it was after midday already.

"Yeah." Sigil yawned. "And so are you, if I am not mistaken."

"You aren't." Teleth took a berry from the bowl in the center of the table. "I was just wondering, if you also sometimes get visions of your past life."

"They normally happen while I'm asleep." Sigil answered. "So it's hard for me to differentiate between visions of my past life and very lucid dreams about it."

"But you know who you were?" Teleth asked.

Sigil nodded.

"Who are you a reincarnation of then?"

Sigil shook her head. "I can't tell you. I don't know their name. They were a slave, fighting in the war to earn their freedom from their master. I _do_ know, that my old life was that of a Poliwrath. That is all I know, however."

"Mine is of a Solrock named Sori." Teleth shared. "I had hoped you might have known more about them through your memories but it appears…"

"I'm sorry, but I am currently unable to help you." Sigil sighed. "However, if I find anything, such as a new memory, or a way to experience them, I'll let you know."

Teleth nodded.

 _ **Arc Proper:**_

Rose walked through the snowy courtyard. "Snow means we must be in either the Ice or Dark Province…" She thought to herself. "One of the northwestern ones…"

She looked around at the gravestones and the plantlife.

Most of the plants she had never seen before, but she had also very rarely ever been to either the Ice or Dark provinces, so she thought nothing of it.

"The first Head Priestess of the Monastery…" She read as she passed by a tombstone. "Monica, Species Manectric, Age of Reshiram Years 24-130."

Rose stopped.

"Wait a minute." She pondered. "Berton the Blaziken was born towards the end of that age, and he's the one who introduced given names to The Known World, so…"

She turned back to the tombstone. "What in the world is a name doing on this tombstone?"

"You appear to be distressed." Arene the Flaaffy walked up beside Rose.

"Is something troubling you, frightened one?"

"A little…" Rose admitted. "I've never heard of a pokemon having a given name before Year 508 of the Age of Reshiram. What's the deal with these gravestones?"

"I know not of the area where you may have grown up, sister." Arene smiled. "But here in Ranyama, us pokemon have had given names since the Age of Xerneas."

"That long ago?!" Rose's eyes widened.

"Of course." Arene smiled. "The same can be said of any of the other regions of this land."

"Well, that's not true though…" Rose noticed. "I mean, I come from the Grass Province, and they didn't use given names commonly until Mew, Year 300."

"That's quite odd…" Arene rose an eyebrow. "According to my records, Shigemi was the first of the regions to fully embrace given names!"

Rose and Arene stood, looking at each other in confusion, neither one completely sure what the other was talking about.

"In any case…" Rose shook her head. "We'd be honored if you could point us in the safest direction home. Getting back to the UGM at Stoneshear should be enough for us for now."

Arene tilted her head further.

"What is the UGM? And where is Stoneshear?"

"Stoneshear!" Rose gestured. "It's a castle in the Steel Province and-"

She was cut off by Arene laughing.

"Oh, you must have some serious material, but I shouldn't shirk my duties to listen to your lovely comedy skit."

She turned around and began to walk towards the altar room. "A _Steel_ province, she said! Ooooh, she's a funny one!"

"Were you the one responsible for sending a crazily laughing priestess into the altar room?" Sigil asked as she floated up to Rose.

"It was really weird." Rose said. "She doesn't think the Steel Province exists."

"Oh, that isn't good. It likely means none of the priestesses, priests, monks, or acolytes here will be of any help to us in terms of getting a bearing on where we are, or how to get home."

"Ssspsst!" A Meditite announced as he beckoned the two over towards where he was hiding behind the bushes.

Rose and Sigil shrugged at each other and followed.

"You need to leave ASAP." He said. "These pokemon are bad news! It's only a matter of time before they get me, and they'll get you too if you aren't careful! Don't _ever_ go into the catacombs! Not even if a priest or monk asks you to accompany them. Everyone who comes back up comes back...different. It's the Council of Echoes's doing. Don't let them catch you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a break for it. _This_ slave would rather be back under his old master than with these creepy pokemon!"

He ran for the gate leading out of the courtyard.

A Froslass stopped him.

"Now, now, there is no need to be so agitated." She said as she began to lead him indoors. "Come with me to the catacombs, and the Council will listen to the Echoes of your soul. You will soon be soothed."

Sigil and Rose looked at each other, and both went inside to tell Terune and Teleth what they had just seen.

* * *

 _ **AN: Bennett and Faden, your objective is to last until Theobold and Sayomi arrive on the scene (if you can beat ALL your enemies before then, all the more power to you). Also, try to remember that these cultists aren't the brightest. That Incineroar did say that anyone not wearing a robe of Yveltal's cult was an enemy. The biggest problem you'll face is the random lightning going everywhere. That's a Type 2 Legendary's lightning. Do NOT get hit by that (So find a way to avoid it or neutralize the threat or something, weaponize it if you want even)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Cheveyo group, this is the last fight you guys need to put up with (I will not say whether you will kill him for good or not this time, but it is the last Cheveyo fight you will need to participate in for a while, possibly forever), so strategies for dealing with that Chandelure one more time please.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: OC Stuffs**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ **OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class')**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading ^.^ !**_


	37. Build Up

_Lore Before The Legend: The Bug Province is one of the noisiest and most populated provinces of all The Known World, though mainly the population consists of Bug types, but Grass, Poison, and Flying types are also commonly found making their homes in the large overgrown jungles, dense boreal forests, and marshy swamplands that the Bug Province lays claim to. In the north of the province is what the Bug types who live there have taken to calling Strider Sea. The waves seem to stride across the rest of the water, and rarely ever crash into the northern shore of the Bug Province._

* * *

 **? Province: The Silver Vault: Age Of Mew: Year 656: The Silver Vault (Part 4)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Verden**

 **Gina**

 **Marian**

 **Mora**

 _ **Support Achieved:**_

 **Support Scene: Verden and Gina: Rank C Reached**

"So, what do you think?" Verden asked Gina about his plan to have her form a sort of a lockpick with her Ice Shard attack "Will it work?"

"I can create an ice shard to look like a lock pick no problem," Gina answered "but the trouble is making sure it doesn't shatter from the force of the lock."

Verden hung his head, momentarily defeated. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Gina began to create various lockpick ice shards.

"It may not be ideal," She said "but it's certainly better than rotting away in here. Especially if we're in the Fighting Province, it's in at least 3 of our best interests to leave right away."

She motioned her head over towards the mienshao and mismagius who were currently taking their turn of sleeping to regain energy.

"Is this a, um...a common situation for you?" Verden asked, attempting to make small talk as he took the first of Gina's ice lockpicks and tried to reach it into the keyhole of their cell's lock.

"Being trapped in a prison cell?" Gina asked for clarification before continuing assuming that was what Verden meant "Not common at all really, all things considered, though I have a bit of a personal distaste for the idea of gathering up criminals and concentrating them in a single area. Sometimes, prisons can be taken over by the inmates." She turned to Verden "And what about you? If memory serves, you and the boys went to Slaver's Hideaway to deal with your former slave trade business, correct?"

"In that business, we weren't allowed to get caught," Verden answered "but while I never ended up behind bars before now, I did manage to make a fair share of screw ups and enemies.

"That's understandable." Gina nodded "Everyone has those moments of regret. Personally, I regret running away from my first mercenary band after an accident where one of my closest teammates died protecting me. I could have stayed and cleared everything up, but I was younger, and scared, so I dropped myself from the roster and ran, and now it's instinct for me to do that, even though I know it only makes me look more suspicious, I can't help it. It's the easiest short-term solution to that problem."

"Do you ever think about the long-term?" Verden asked, curious "Like, what your life could be like 5 or 10 years from now?"

Gina shook her head. "I have no idea if I'll live that long, so no. I don't. The most long-term I might plan would be a couple of days."

"Hm." Verden's second pick broke "A pity."

 _ **Arc Proper:**_

"One ice lockpick left." Verden said as Mora and Marian, who had just woken up, joined him and Gina near their cell's lock.

Verden gently put the pick in.

The ice exploded and a chunk of the pick hit Verden in his right eye.

"Argh!" Verden stepped back as he brought his hand up to his eye.

"Verden!" Gina hurried over to him "Let me see it. How bad is it? Is it bad?"

"If I take, my hand, off of, my face," Verden said through pauses "I'm fairly certain, the eye falls out too."

"Do either of you know Heal Pulse?" Gina asked Mora and Marian.

"Do they," Verden said, still pausing frequently "Look like, audino, to you?"

"I'm trying to help you, you sarcastic mushroom." Gina rolled her eyes with a growl.

"What was that explosion just now?" A voice from a few floors above bellowed angrily.

"It came from the cells down on B25!" Another voice exclaimed.

An Alola form raticate stomped down the stairs onto the floor and looked directly at the cell the four were in.

"It was you wasn't it?" He inquired angrily. "The fuck did you degenerates do?"

"Well," Mora began "an Ice Shard exploded and-"

"Ice Shard?" The raticate's eyes narrowed as he looked at Gina, who was trying to create a bandage for Verden out of berry branch leaves.

"So _you're_ the problem causer!" He said as he edged closer to the cell, keeping eye contact with Gina the entire time "You really ought to know your place!" He shot a Dark Pulse at Gina.

Gina was hit in the side and let out an "oomph" as she was knocked away from Verden's unfinished bandage.

"I hear any more of that racket and you'll get even more of a beatdown, you hear?" The raticate snarled as he began to walk up the staircase.

"We can fire moves through the bars, can we?" Gina responded to the raticate as she stood up from his attack.

"Even if you think you can hit me from there, I'm too far away to be of any use to you, you dumb bitch." The raticate sneered.

Gina smiled, before she fired a Blizzard.

"Hah!" The raticate laughed as he saw the Blizzard fly past him, though his face turned to fury when he noticed that a wall of ice was blocking the only exit out of the floor.

"I don't have time for your tauros shit!" The raticate turned back towards Gina, who looked incredibly proud of herself as she backed up towards the wall of the cell.

"You little-!" The Raticate walked up to the bars.

"You little _what_?" Marian asked as she grasped the raticate's arm through the bars of the cell.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me like that," The raticate snarled "because I've got Hyper Fang!"

He chomped as Marian pulled her hand back, and the raticate instantly fell to the floor, unconscious.

"The bars are astrafialpide, dipshit." Gina smiled as Verden used his free hand to grab a ring of keys off of the raticate's body.

He handed them to Marian and she began to try them on their cell's lock.

"So, that's great that we got the keys," Verden said as Marian found the cell's key and let everyone out "but we still have to deal with that giant wall of ice, don't we?"

"Just break through it." Gina suggested "We have two fighting types with us after all."

"Let's not do that." Marian declined "We ought to make as little noise as possible, so as to avoid being caught and thrown back into a cell again."

"You heard them say we were on B25 right?" Verden asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then, Mora." Verden turned to Mora "You're a ghost type, and we're in a mystery dungeon, can't you go through walls and do some safe recon?"

"I can...but it uses up a lot of my energy that we don't have to spare. I'd be at an empty stomach at a slower rate if I just stayed down here and starved myself."

"The hell is this ice doing here?" A voice on the other side of the ice hollered.

"It looks like they've come to us already." Gina sighed.

"Free-thinkers!" A hushed voice called to the four from behind them.

A crabominable shoved open a secret passageway. "You mustn't try to fight your way out, not yet. I am unsure of how many you believe are up there, but the reality is that you are vastly outnumbered. To fight would be suicide. Come with me instead!"

The things the crabominable was saying made sense, and everyone _was_ somewhat tempted to go with him, but there was one thing keeping everyone wary.

The anarchy mark on his forehead.

* * *

 **Rock Province: Unnamed Island: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Obsidian Legion (Part 3)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Semora and Shock of Team Moonbrand**

 **Tina of Team Skullblasterz**

 _ **Supports Achieved:**_

 **Support Scene: Semora and Shock: Rank C Reached**

"...You ready?" Semora asked Shock as they got off the small boat that Tina had sailed to the small and unnamed island they were now on while Tina moored the boat near an old and broken dock.

"...I guess…" Shock shrugged in his new barding "But this feels really uncomfortable."

"It'll keep you from bleeding." Semora responded "Easily bleeding, anyways."

"Are you sure that you _don't_ want any armor then?" Shock looked at her "All you have are those shurikens and crescent moon knives."

"Your concern is appreciated, but not necessary." Semora twirled a knife "I've been doing things like this for a long time. I'm more concerned that you won't be able to escape with all that extra weight on you."  
"Thanks for your own concern, but I'll be fine. It was designed so I could still move unimpeded, it just doesn't feel right wearing it is all. We'll just meet whoever they sent, and then we'll return to Southshore with news."

"Sounds like a plan then." Semora shrugged "But if things go south, and they attack, you let me fight and you just focus on getting out of here. I fight better alone."

"Funny." Shock shrugged back. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

 _ **Arc Proper:**_

"You three!" A trevenant in a strange metal armor pointed a large hammer towards Shock, Semora, and Tina, who had finished donning her own armor and shield, and had walked over to join her squad. "You represent the UGM?"

"Yes, that's right." Tina responded. "We were sent by Senate Head Aerona to-"

"Senate Head Aerona can go to the deepest circle of Nowhere." The trevenant interrupted. "It was her desire to remain in control of the empire she stole from her husband that led to the murder of the fire province representative! Right, Gale?"

The trevenant turned to a delphox wearing glass armor that Semora immediately recognized. "You're that Darron delphox that was part of Saveena's mercenary band during Merc Madness!"

"And let me tell you, sneaking in was so dreadfully _easy_." Gale grinned. "Your entire UGM higher ups are all so after each other's throats that they'll do just about _anything_ to remain in power. Including hiring an assassin to kill B, the greatest Fire Province representative since the original Arcanine."

"You're lying." Shock didn't believe Gale. "You're just a bunch of criminals who don't want to face consequences for breaking the laws, so you blame the lawmakers and call them evil in your place."

"We do not." the trevenant's voice was getting angrier in tone as time passed "While true, many of us are on the wrong side of your laws, our problems still hold! Your 'guild' is nothing more than a corrupt government of an empire that has no idea it's been conquered!"

"The UGM is an organization made to protect the peace, and to _stop_ corruption and other things like that!" Tina countered. "How can you say-?"

"How can _you_ say such a thing to _me_?" The trevenant shouted. "Have you been to the Ghost Province? Have you? Did you not know that the more religious you are, the more crimes you can get away with? How about that temples get priority protection in emergencies before any living citizen? Or the best one, that only the devoutly religious can even _run for representative_? All laws set in place under Drogo, and enforced just as harshly as ever under his successor son!"

"One politician who doesn't know what they're doing is not grounds for calling an entire guild created to help others evil." Semora said. "But it looks like we're not going to reach any sort of compromise with the blind hatred you have."

"It's not blind." The trevenant corrected her. "Our note had a clear request. To disband the UGM. We did not ask for mercenaries to disappear. We did not ask for the provinces to submit to the rule of the Obsidian Legion. We did not even ask for our various crimes to be pardoned or forgiven. We asked the UGM, the 'Unbelievably Gullible Mercenaries' to stop exerting influence over free lands, that already have their own rulers. Instead of any of your 'leaders' responding to King Godefray the Almighty, we are given mere henchmen, who do not even have the shamefully decorative title of 'Royal Rank'. This is an insult to The Obsidian Legion and Godefray the Almighty. Now, in his honor, Gale the Swift and Rainerus the Executioner shall grant you all a death, and we will do so using our weapons.

Rainerus the trevenant lifted his hammer while Gale brought a rapier to his right hand and a dagger to his left.

"You two leave." Semora said as she readied her knives.

"Nah." Shock shrugged. "If it's a moveless fight they want, I'll kill them with bare paws."

"I'm not going to leave the two of you alone to fight these guys!" Tina exclaimed as she readied her broadsword.

"So you all wish to die then?" Rainerus asked as he slammed his hammer down on the ground.

Shock and Tina immediately fell prone from the force, while Gale and Semora were able to keep balance. The stone pillars dotted around the small island crumbled and toppled over, creating a thin layer of dust in the air.

The fight had begun.

Semora could still see the silhouette or Rainerus through the dust cloud, and leapt into the air to come up behind his back, unfortunately, she overestimated the distance between them and when she turned around to strike his backside, she instead found herself hitting one of the stone pillars that had been knocked over.

Shock lunged towards Gale's silhouette, and punched Gale in his glass armor with his front right leg.

The delphox did not seem in the least bit hurt.

"A quadruped in armor, getting close a rapier?" Gale smirked. "You must be new to how weapons and armor work." He said before he lunged towards Shock's neck.

"Thanks for the warning, dumbass." Shock said with a growl as he narrowly dodged the rapier's lunge.

"Shock, Semora?" Tina, who, through her heavy plate armor couldn't see much of anything, wandered further inland towards what she believed was the center of the island. "Anyone? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Shock called. "Swing your sword to the left!"

Tina swung her sword as instructed, but Gale effortlessly dodged the blind swing.

Rainerus swung his hammer into the stone pillars between him and Semora, and they almost immediately turned to dust. Semora and Rainerus now had a clear view of each other.

Semora took one of the shurikens she had been given and threw it at Gale's backside.

The shuriken embedded itself within a chink in Gale's glass armor, and the delphox howled in pain as he felt blood start to well up on his backside.

"Let's see how _you_ like being knocked to the ground!" Shock leapt at Gale, pinning him to the ground, pressing the shuriken into Gale's flesh even further.

"Get...off!" Gale kicked at Shock.

After exerting an extraordinary amount of force, Gale was able to kick Shock off of him and toss the armored manectric back a few paces.

Tina, who had turned to the left and could now see Gale, swung her broadsword down at him.

A loud _**crack**_ was heard as her blade made contact with his armor, followed by silence, followed by an ear-splitting screech from the delphox as Tina lifted her blade to reveal that she had hammered Gale so hard with it that Semora's shuriken had gone all the way through his body and come back out the front side of his armor.

"My legs!" Gale shouted. "I can't move my legs!"

"Gale!" Rainerus called out. He brought his hammer up and swung at Tina.

The unholy sound of Tina's new armor crunching and breaking under the hammer's swing, as well as the even more hellish noise of Tina's scream while her chest was crushed by the horrible weapon, sent fear down both Shock's and Semora's spine.

"Tina!" Shock shouted.

"She'll be dead within the hour." Rainerus grunted. "And unless you run back to your autocratic oligarchy, you'll suffer the same fate. You're lucky Gale needs a new set of legs and I can't waste any more time killing you here." He swung his hammer to the ground, and knocked Shock off balance once more while he tossed Gale in the boat that the two of them had taken to reach the island themselves.

"Tina!" Shock ran up to Tina. "Hold on, I'll find something to-"

"Shock, she can't breathe." Semora said.

"We can keep her company as we head back to the mainland Rock Province, but unless we leave right away, we won't make it in time."

"Then we're leaving right away." Shock began to attempt to drag Tina towards the boat that the three of them had arrived in.

Semora gave a sigh and began to help.

* * *

 **Flying Province: Featherfall Island(50F Mystery Dungeon: 21F): Age Of Mew: Year 656: Eternal Flame(Part 3)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Charlie of Team Moonbrand**

 **Greod of Team Celsius**

 **Fyrium of Team Moonbrand**

 **Selena of Team Attract**

 **21F**

"Not another one of mine, not another one of mine…" Charlie crossed her fingers as the four ascended to the next floor of the dungeon and the feathers began to fall to the ground once again.

"Nope." Selena said as she noticed the memory starting to form. "It's one of mine."

"Ohmymewohmymewohmymew!" The memory Selena rushed up to Loliana the lopunny who seemed to be waiting for her after she was done with a modeling shoot.

"I've been looking for you, you're Selena the steenee right?" Loliana asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Selena nodded. "I'm a big fan of all your songs and-"

"There's no need for flattery." Loliana smiled "To tell you the truth, I've been a fan of what I've seen so far from you, and I think you have potential to join a mercenary band that I lead. We're made up of actresses, models, and singers, and I think you'd make an excellent member among us."

"A mercenary band?" the memory Selena shrunk at the news. "I'm sorry, but I don't like mercenaries all that much. I don't think I can join."

"That's fine." Loliana was disappointed. "You seemed like such a nice girl though. I feel like you'd like what we do. It's mostly helping out the common pokemon with missions that regular officers or guards don't have the time to deal with, though occasionally we take a few dangerous cases, and so we teach all of our members how to harness the power of the move Attract as a self defense procedure. No one hurts you if they love you enough, after all."

"I don't think you've encountered every type of pokemon there is to encounter then." Selena sighed, nihilistically "But fine. I'll join. I suppose it has always been my dream to work with you after all, though I never thought it'd be in this way."

"Thank you so much!" Loliana smiled. "I promise Selena, you won't regret this!"

"So...who do I have to...you know?" Selena asked. " _Talk_ to?"

Loliana's smile faded.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, then you don't have to _talk_ to anyone, and if you can give me some names of pokemon you've had to _talk_ to in the past, I think we can make a few special missions to go on right away."

"Arceus…" Greod said as the memory faded while the four of them walked up the steps.

"Selena, do you have a _single_ memory that doesn't have a dark undertone?"

"Ummmm…." Selena put a finger to her chin and thought.

"That thought could take a while." Charlie said. "Let's keep going."

 **22F**

"Hey look!" Selena pointed at the memory of Greod's. "It's a younger Greod and that suicune that Sonja-Sofia seduced out of fighting in Merc Madness!"

"Don't remind me about how much Sal sucks." Greod shielded his eyes from the memory.

"Woo!" The memory version of Sal cheered as his front paw rested on top of memory Greod's defeated chest. "Flawless victory!" He said, getting closer to memory Greod's face than comfortable. "I _toasted_ you! I guess it just proves how much better of a fighter I am than you, huh?"

"That's some big talk coming from someone who was trying his hardest to get out of the match for fear of having his ass handed to him." memory Greod pushed the suicune off of him.

"And who also conveniently found his courage while I wasn't even fully awake yet."

"Man…" Charlie said. "That's…"

"I wasn't fully awake yet!" Greod reiterated what his memory form had said as they climbed up the stairs.

 **23F**

Fyrium gasped as the group reached the next floor.

"No...not this one...not this one!" He yelled.

"Go Fyrium!" A greninja put a young Fyrium froakie on the ground. "You need to leave! Escape with the others!"

"But mama!" memory Fyrium complained. "We need to wait for dad and big bro!"

"No Fyrium, you need to leave!" his mother sounded stern.

"Mama…" Fyrium's eyes began to water. "It's been so many...long years…"

"Fyrium...what are you doing?" Charlie asked as Fyrium walked in towards his memory.

"Crap, I knew it." She turned around and began to pace. "I knew he wouldn't be strong enough mentally to handle a dungeon like this, I fucking _knew_ it…"

"Mama…." Fyrium walked towards the memory of his mother, before he stopped.

"Behind you mama!" He shouted before anything even appeared behind his mother, though, as if he was speaking the memory into existence, there was soon a kabutops right behind Fyrium's mother, and a split second later, only the kabutops remained alive.

"Mama!" Both Fyrium and his memory screamed at the same time.

The kabutops began to head towards Fyrium, but memory versions of another greninja and a frogadier, his father and brother, jumped in the pokemon's way.

"Fyrium, run. You can't stay here." His father told him.

"Papa…" Fyrium fell to his knees while memory Fyrium backed up slowly

"You can't- You can't-"

Fyrium's eyes widened with terror as both he and his memory self watched the kabutops slice through both his father and brother with a single slash of its scythe-like claws.

"Not Again!" Fyrium, the real Fyrium, yelled as he fired rapid Water Pulse attacks all over the room.

"Holy-!" Charlie ducked. "Fyrium, snap out of it! The memory's over!"

Charlie was right. The memory had changed to her own.

She and her brothers, Ignis and Leo, were all spending their allowances in a general store, with the idea of exploring a nearby mystery dungeon in mind, before B himself showed up and warned them against it.

However, none of this mattered to Fyrium, who was somewhat crazed."

"Fyrium, we all know what it's like to lose family!" Greod attempted to calm him down as well.

"Some of us even know what it's like to see them die in front of you!" Selena added.

Charlie dodged another Water Pulse as she moved closer to Fyrium.

"And some of us know what it's like to go through that same thing all over again. But think about what you've been through since joining Team Moonbrand. We're your family now, and I can't speak for anyone but myself, but I don't plan on dying today."

"Hey, you...steenee, don't you know something to make him not crazy?" Greod asked. "Like, weren't you bragging not too long ago about Aromatherapy?"

"I have happy memories…" Selena pouted as she brought her hands up and brushed the sepals on her head in a way that the wind picked them up and they spread throughout the room, creating a calming scent.

"I can't believe you're still on about that." Charlie rolled her eyes as Fyrium stopped his rage fit.

"Fyrium!" She rushed up to him. "You need to _promise_ to not do that ever again."

"Then…" Fyrium stood up. "You're not allowed to leave the team, or sacrifice yourself for anyone. Family sticks together."

"Family sticks together." Charlie nodded.

( _Fyrium and Charlie Support Rank B Reached, btw)_

"When's the-*cough*" A voice coughed from the corner of the room. "When's the wedding?"

The voice belonged to Daria, the decidueye leader of Team Sniper.

"Daria?" Charlie seemed concerned. "What happened to you?"

"He's here!" Daria exclaimed. "That Lucario is here!"

"Then, we can end this now? We can kill him and be done with it?"

"No!" Daria sat up quickly, hurting herself in the process. "No. You don't understand. His level of strength is unbelievable. It's like, like he absorbed the power of whoever ke killed. There were a few techniques that he used that I've only ever even heard of, and many more that I know are only for the representatives to know! I can only even stay alive long enough to tell you this because I made a deal with The Arbiter. I get to give you this warning, she gets full control of my soul."

"You idiot! Don't sell your soul away!" Selena strangely shouted. "That's like, the one thing you're never supposed to do!"

"Don't fight him!" Daria ignored Selena and instead gave her message. "Just run! Run as far away as you can so he doesn't catch you!" The next breath Daria took was her last.

"But if...everyone is ahead of us…" Selena looked up the stairs. "Oh no...am i the only Team Attract member left?"

"That _is_ worrisome." Charlie said. "We couldn't be left with a smarter one?"

 **25F**

"We can make it to the mainland Flying province if we head all the way through the dungeon." Charlie said as she led the party. "But we need to run and-"

She stopped short.

Taking a Bone Rush staff out of Loliana the Lopunny's chest was the Lucario assassin that they had been tracking.

He sighed.

"Sorry, don't wanna kill you. Just gotta kill you."

* * *

 _ **AN: Silver Vault peeps, you wanna go with the branded crabominable, or take your chances fighting in an enclosed space against an unknown number of enemies? Decisions Decisions.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Gavin the Lucario was submitted by PokemonStoryteller! Thank You PokemonStoryteller!**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: OC Form**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ ***optional*OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class', if they have one)**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading ^.^!**_


	38. Towards The Fire

_Lore Before The Legend: The First UGM Senate consisted of only 4 Provinces, Fire, Psychic, Dragon, and Flying. Their Headquarters was located in what is now the Psychic Province Capital City of Eldercross. The large tower city was originally built to house the first UGM Senate Meetings and to serve as a place of free room and board for any affiliated mercenary groups._

* * *

 **Psychic Province: City of Basinburg: Old Fort Basinburg: Age of Mew: Year 656: Burning Spirits (Part 3, Finale)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Wess of Team Celsius**

 **Harmony of Team Azure**

 **Krystal of Team Moonbrand**

 **Tsutsugi of Leafguard League**

 **Magdalene of Team Moonbrand**

 **Verrin of Team Celsius**

 **Aramis the Aegislash**

 **Aaron of Team Moonbrand**

 **Mandy the Mawile**

 **Laicho of Leafguard League**

 **Duman of Team Azure**

 **Mul'Dona of Haywood's Legion**

"Well?" Krystal asked a still silent Cheveyo. "Answer me!"

Cheveyo remained silent.

"Fine then…" He finally said. "I'll stop toying with you!" He shot out an incredibly large and ghostly flare, affecting all twelve of the pokemon within his range. "Time to absorb your souls and live another year!" He announced, right before a flurry of attacks rained down on him from somewhere that seemed to be far to the east, resulting in the apathy flames disappearing from all twelve of the pokemon.

"Finally, I feel like I can fight again!" Magdalene sighed in relief.

"No!" Cheveyo said as he noticed what had happened. "No! Dammit! I don't have the time anymore!"

It was clear he was fading away. "That's _it_!" His flames began to glow red with bloodlust. "If I have to die, then so help me, the rest of you are coming with me!"

He seemed quite intent to deal as much damage as possible this time around.

Wess, having found her fighting spirit, was the first to act.

"Foul Play!" She announced as she lunged towards the chandelure, slamming into him, but doing nearly as much damage as she had imagined it would do.

"Dark Pulse!" Harmony yelled as she shot a dark energy out from her body, that seemed to do absolutely nothing.

"Inferno!" Cheveyo shouted as he shot as much fire as he could towards Laicho, inside Aaron's opening.

"Gahhh!" Laicho flinched while Aaron summoned up what energy he had to move himself, and thus her, out of the way.

"Whew, that was a close one, huh?" He mumbled.

Without announcing it, Krystal slammed into Cheveyo with an Aqua Tail. It didn't seem to affect him as much as her previous Aqua Tail, but he was still visibly hurt by it.

"Acrobatics!" Tsutsugi announced as she flipped and tried to kick Cheveyo, but she missed and instead found herself on an old fort wall. She noticed the cannon and cannonballs nearby and smiled. "We do like the old ways up in the Grass Province." She hummed to herself.

"Hex!" Magdalene shouted as a ghostly energy shot out of her towards Cheveyo, circling around one of his flames before completely removing that portion of his body.

The newly created fire stone fell to the ground.

"I'll put that in a bag." Krystal said to Magdalene as she quickly picked up the stone and put it in her bag for safekeeping. "You grab it when or if you're ready."

Magdalene nodded.

Verrin summoned another wave of Muddy Water and aimed it all towards Cheveyo.

"Oh, Arceus dammit-" Cheveyo said before he was tossed around by the raging and muddy tide in the heavy rain that was still going on from Verrin's earlier Rain Dance.

"Night Slash!" Aramis announced as he swung his blade at the chandelure who managed to dodge easily. "I'm not letting _you_ hit me with that move again!" Cheveyo snapped.

"Thunder!" Aaron called out into the rainy sky. A lightning bolt came down from above and struck Cheveyo. The Chandelure winced in pain. "That hurt, dammit!"

"Baton Pass!" Mandy announced. "Krystal!" She shot the energy from her Swords Dance at the beginning of their encounter with Cheveyo towards the krokorok.

"Thanks, kid!" Krystal smiled. "This'll really help!"

"Laicho." Aaron said. "Right!" Laicho began to work Aaron's parts. "Aerial Ace!"

Aaron slammed his entire body into Cheveyo as Laicho used her move.

"Ugh…" Cheveyo seemed dazed as the duo got off of him.

"Shadow Punch!" Duman announced as his fist made contact with the chandelure's face, knocking the creature back into another fort wall.

"Ungh…" Cheveyo groaned.

"High Horsepower!" Mul'Dona charged the chandelure against the wall. The entire wall came crumbling down as Mul'Dona rammed into Cheveyo.

Only after a full minute did Cheveyo emerge from the mess that Mul'Dona had created.

"Hmph." Mul'Dona huffed. "The pitiful creature just doesn't know when to quit."

Wess attempted another Foul Play attack, but Cheveyo almost drunkenly swerved out of the way of her attack.

"Dark Pulse!" Harmony barked, as she shot out an aura of darkness that Cheveyo avoided almost like he was dancing with it.

"Inferno!" He shouted as he aimed at Laicho and Aaron again, who once again managed to dodge.

"Crunch!" Krystal shouted as she lunged towards, but Cheveyo dodged and Krystal bit down on nothing but air.

"Hup." Tsutsugi shoved a cannonball into the canon and looked around. "You there!" She called to Magdalene and held up a fuse. "Be a dear and light this for me, would you? I'll aim the cannon!"

Magdalene nodded.

Tsutsugi aimed the cannon perfectly at Cheveyo, but Magdalene's Flamethrower missed the fuse by a wide margin.

"Sorry!" Magdalene called out. "Can I try again?"

Tsutsugi shrugged. "Of course."

Magdalene let out a Will-O-Wisp attack, and the fuse was lit.

"Fire in the hole!" Tsutsugi called out as she ducked behind a partition in the wall. "Take cover! Plug ears if you have them!"

Everyone did as they were told.

As the cannonball shot out of the cannon, it fizzled up from the force of the blast before it could reach Cheveyo.

"That loud boom for no damage?" Aaron asked.

"Like you're one to talk, chest-cannon." Laicho mumbled.

"Shadow Ball!" Verrin shot a dark ball of shadow from his mouth at the chandelure, who shivered as he was hit by it, but didn't seem terribly concerned otherwise. The rain finally began to subside.

"Shadow Claw" Aramis lunged at Cheveyo once more, managing to strike the chandelure across the main part of his body.

Cheveyo hissed as a scar appeared across the center of his face.

"Thunder!" Aaron called out again, as once again, a blast of lightning from the sky smited Cheveyo.

Mandy began another Swords Dance routine, contemplating whether to attack herself with it or to buff up another party member.

Laicho once again puppeteered Aaron's body for another Aerial Ace and slammed into Cheveyo once more.

The chandelure yowled in pain as she and Aaron got off of him, and his bloodlust red flames turned type of black that was unsettlingly unaesthetic.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Cheveyo yelled as the buildings of the fort began to crumble around everyone, and there entire environment was replaced by a large amount of absolutely nothing.

No grass, no trees, no buildings, just black emptiness.

"Where the heck are we?" Laicho asked.

"Fuuuuccckkk…" Cheveyo noticed too as he looked around. "I don't have time!"

"Neither do we!" Duman announced. "Shadow Punch!"

He punched Cheveyo right in the scar that Aramis had left. "Rah!" Cheveyo swung himself into Duman as a retaliation after being hit, immediately causing Duman lost consciousness.

Mul'Dona once again charged Cheveyo with a High Horsepower, but went wide when she saw Cheveyo's swing to avoid it.

"Foul Play!" Wess shouted as she managed to land an effective hit on Cheveyo, who wailed in agony before swinging his body at her in a counterattack. Wess saw the encounter coming and tried to grab his lamp-like arms, but instead gave him a push and increased his momentum.

"Sludge Bomb!" Harmony gurgled before bathing Cheveyo in sludge. "Rahhh!" Cheveyo shot out black flames as a counterattack, which Harmony just managed to dodge. "Those looked like they'd kill me immediately." She let the other fighters know.

"Rahhh!" Cheveyo yelled again as he spun and shot those black flames all over the place.

Harmony, Tsutsugi, Aramis, and Mul'Dona all immediately slumped over, lifeless, before Cheveyo did as well.

"It has been one year exactly." A voice announced. "And you have failed to get the required amount of souls to me. Your life, memories, and very being are now mine."

As the voice finished speaking, Cheveyo's body disappeared, as did the strange emptiness. It was replaced with Old Fort Basinburg. The fight against Cheveyo was finally over.

"Tsutsugi!" Laicho rushed over, bringing Aaron along with her, to her Mercenary Band Leader.

"General Tsutsugi…"

"She's dead." Libitina appeared out of nowhere. "According to her life signs, it's as though she's been dead for 30 some odd years. Same thing with the others on the ground here." She motioned to Harmony, Aramis, and Mul'Dona.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Libitina opened up a strange portal. "This is just a little perk for being The Arbiter, but I can sort of teleport with this thing." She boasted. "Think of it as a sort of secret passageway through space and time, allowing me to be here one second, and say, in the Fighting Province the next. It also connects to Nowhere if you happen to be dead or, you're like me and you're just allowed in."

"Why explain this to us?" Krystal asked as Libitina took each of the dead bodies and shoved them into the portal.

"Because your work here is done, but Aerona still wants you out and about, doing whatever you can. So my personal reward to you is this one-time use of the portal. You can use it to go wherever you want, without exception, so long as the place exists."

Krystal put the fire stone from her bag into Magdalene's bag. "That's yours to use if you ever feel the need or desire." She said as she tucked in deep inside the bag to prevent an accidental evolution from occurring. "I know exactly where I want to go." She told Libitina. "Do I need to announce it or-?"

"Just think it." Libitina answered. "Though I suppose you can announce it if you want, but you never know who might not be trustworthy."

"Libitina…" Aaron said as Krystal used the portal. "Um...I plan to sort of go back and get my giant gaping hole fixed...again, I was just wondering if maybe you could make a slight exception and let me and Laicho use the portal again once that happens so we can actually go to the place we want to go, and not the place we _need_ to go."

"I'll tell you what, Aaron." Libitina smiled as her flame flickered coyly. "I imagine Laicho will stay behind in Stoneshear anyways, as she needs to inherit her partner's Leader status, and that can only be done by her province representative, who is in Stoneshear as well, so she won't be involved in our little deal. You can call upon me at any time once you get fixed and I'll send you where you want to go, without limit, but every time you do, I shave off a single year of your life. Sound like a good deal? You think about it while you're getting fixed up and I'll take you asking for another portal transport as an agreement."

Aaron had the feeling that if Libitina had a mouth, she'd be licking her lips as if anticipating a snack.

As pokemon after pokemon went into the portal, Misti the musharna appeared next to Libitina.

"I sensed a lot of-"

"Yes, Misti. It appears your favor has been repaid by your friend in the east." Libitina answered. "If that is all then-"

Misti whispered something in what was likely Libitina's ear. Her eyes widened.

"Well that _is_ interesting. I'll get right on that."

* * *

 **Dragon Province: The Oblivion Tunnels(B50F Mystery Dungeon) B50F: The Age of Mew: Year 656: A Song of Fire, Ice, and Lightning (Part 4, Finale)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Faden of Team Horizon**

 **Bennett of Team Moonbrand**

 **(Theobold of Team Aspect, and Sayomi of Guards United are en route to location)**

 **B50F**

"This is… this is a lot of cultists…" Bennett put a hand to his head and another to his stomach as he counted the 13 cultists in the lair where the tether of Zanolex was resting in the shrine of Yveltal. "I don't think I can…"

"Shut up, intruder!" A greninja tossed some Water Shurikens at Bennett.

 _ ***critical hit(x3)***_

As they pierced him, Bennett's gaseous blood began to pour out.

"Uhhh…" Bennett tried to stop it from flowing but to no avail. "No...I don't wanna die like this! I don't want to die like this! I don't want to-"  
His blood began to rise and overtake him.

"What in the hell is going on?" Faden asked, confused.

"He's with _you_." The incineraor cult leader said. "Shouldn't we be the ones asking that question?"

"This place...a place that worships destruction…" Bennett's voice came from the blood before his head popped out and his eyes opened. He looked, different. It was Bennett's body sure, but whatever was in control certainly wasn't Bennett. "This sounds like my kind of place."

The second greninja threw water shurikens of their own at the strange thing that seemed to be possessing Bennett, who reacted with ease as he made contact with and immediately destroyed each of the five shurikens before melding into the wall. "Go on." He said before he disappeared. "Sate my appetite."

"Who cares about that guy?" The Incineroar said. "That feraligatr is still here, and he's still a nuisance!" He announced as the Tether Orb shot lightning randomly towards the cavern wall.

The Hydreigon let out a Dragon Pulse attack, aiming at Faden. Faden ducked under the blast and knocked the pulse away.

"Foul Play!" The Krookodile hissed as it lunged towards Faden, ready to strike. Faden dodged the attack effortlessly, grabbed the Krookodile from behind, and whispered

"Earthquake."

After the quake subsided, the pokemon still remaining were the two Pangoro, the Honchkrow, the Hydreigon, and the Sableye, though the Sableye was nearing the end of its rope.

The Honchkrow flew in towards Faden with a Night Slash at the ready, creating a large gash across the feraligatr's arm.

"Hi." The possessed Bennett appeared from the walls behind the two Pangoro. He grabbed them both with otherworldly reach by the scruffs of their necks. "Bye." He snickered as he threw one Pangoro into the lightning caused by the Tether Orb, and threw the other one into the Honchkrow, which also both rushed into the lightning from the Tether Orb.

The Hydreigon and the Sableye were now the only two cultists alive.

"Oh, Shadow Ball…" The possessed Bennett said almost as an afterthought as the Sableye was hit by a strangely destructive Shadow Ball and imploded on itself.

The Hydreigon gulped as Bennett turned his sights toward it.

He nodded his head towards the Tether Orb.

The Hydreigon turned to see the beam that would turn it to dust.

"That's all the cultist's dead, but I gotta say, that thing's an enigma to me." possessed Bennett looked at the Tether Orb.

"That's Zanolex's tether." Faden said. "I thought you- look out!"

Even before Faden had said the warning, Bennett had unnaturally nimbly jumped out of the way of the tether's lightning strike.

"How do we untether it from Zanolex?" Faden wondered. "He's practically a god with this thing active."

"A god hm?" Bennett shot a Shadow ball towards the Tether Orb.

The orb then both shot lightspeed lightning beams at Bennett and Faden, knocking them both into separate cavern walls.

"Heh." Bennett chuckled. "This is no destruction god. Merely a child seeking to be like their parent."

"That sounds like something Sayomi would say." Theobold the turtonator said as he and Sayomi the sylveon appeared on the floor.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sayomi asked.

"That's Zanolex's tether alright." Theobold nodded.

"But how do we untether it?" Faden asked.

"We got word from Bai not too long ago." Theobold answered. "Untethering a tether is different for each Type 2 Legendary, but it's always connected to what they personify."

"For instance…" Sayomi explained. "Zanolex is Zapdos's destruction personified, so we need to do something that will somehow counteract that."

"Like for instance…" Theobold looked at the statue of Yveltal. "We could try doing something like attempting to use a healing move on the tether orb, or use a move that might calm a pokemon down or put it to sleep, something that would stop a rampage. Even simple Attack-lowering moves would be effective."

Everyone looked at Sayomi.

"Oh, so just because I'm a fairy type, I know a move like that?" She asked.

"Zygarde's tail…" Theobold jumped to dodge as the Tether Orb shot lightning at him.

"But do you?" Faden asked.

Sayomi looked down and grumbled.

"...Yeah, I do…"

She took a stance and stared at the Tether Orb.

"Just so you know!" She looked back and snapped at everyone. "I feel really fucking weird doing this!"

"Gah!" Theobold ducked as lightning grazed the top of his head. "Just go and do it already!"

Sayomi gulped. Her pride was clearly a hard pill for her to swallow.

"Baby-Doll Eyes." She stared almost longingly at the Tether Orb.

"It's working!" Theobold said as the Tether Orb began to shrink. "Keep staring, Sayomi!"

"I have to _continue_ to do this?!" Sayomi wasn't pleased, but she kept staring anyways.

"Almost…" Faden said as the Tether Orb stopped shooting lightning. "Just a bit more…"

"Rngh…" Sayomi quickly looked back at Faden and Theobold. "Less cheering, more shutting up!" She said as the Tether Orb began to grow a bit again. Luckily, she noticed and corrected her gaze before it began to shoot lightning and the orb began to shrink again.

"Soon…" Theobold couldn't help saying.

"Quiet!" Sayomi quickly closed her eyes to say and the Tether Orb grew again.

Faden covered both his and Theobold's mouths as Sayomi finally managed to Baby-Doll Eyes the Tether Orb down to its natural untethered size.

It was an oran berry.

Theobold picked it up and held it out in his hand.

"Now we need to destroy the Tether before Zanolex is defeated and-"

The possessed Bennett immediately ate the berry.

"That'll work." Faden shrugged. He looked to Theobold. "That _will_ work, right?"

"It better work." Sayomi rolled her eyes. "I'm done with this province."

"Not yet." Faden said. "We need to get to Ozone Isle and tell those fighting Zanolex that he's been untethered."

"You mean we have to go _towards_ the rampaging demigod? Can't you three do it by yourselves?"

She clearly didn't want to go, but for whatever reason, she still tagged along with them on their way to Ozone Isle, which they had yet to learn was now…

 **Ozone Ring**

"What?" Nezarix asked in his badge. "Really?!"

He turned towards Zeria, Paston, Henry, and Aria. "That was Faden! They destroyed the tether!"

"What about a tether?" Krystal asked as she appeared out of the portal that Libitina had allowed her to use.

"Krystal, what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I'm here to help of course." Krystal seemed confused that such a question was even being asked.

"That's a Type 2 Legendary right there!" Henry pointed at Zanolex in the center of the ring. "Your friend Eden was turned to dust by a single attack of his! This isn't the place for low-ranking mercenaries with little fighting experience!"

"As touching as this conversation is…" Zanolex yawned. "I think I'm bored enough that I'm going to kill you. Then I'll find whoever destroyed my tether, and kill them. Discharge."

Wild electricity shot all out from Zanolex, hitting everyone on the ring.

Nezarix, Zeria, and Henry were all able to either dodge or brace through the discharge attack.

Paston was knocked out cold once more.

Aria yelped in pain as her wings lost all their plumage and she fell onto the island.

Krystal remained unaffected by the Discharge attack at all.

"Draco Meteor!" Nezarix announced as the sky opened up and a meteor descended down from the heavens.

 ***critical hit***

Zanolex took the first _truly_ painful blow since the battle started and screeched in agony.

"Gyoooh!" He couldn't help cawing out. He shot a Thunderbolt towards Henry.

"Die!" He shrieked as Henry was hit by one of the most powerful blasts of lightning the battle had seen since it began.

The heatmor's flesh was singed horribly, and he exhaled a bunch of smoke in a breath to regain control of his respiration. "Alright…" He wheezed. "If you want to play hardball, we can play hardball."

Zeria lashed out at Zanolex with a Stone Edge, managing to graze his wing with her attack.

Aria the articuno looked at Zanolex and opened her mouth to shoot an Ice Beam attack.

She froze the top of his wings, forcing him to land on the ring as well, before she gave Henry a sad look.

"It's alright." He told her. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

The articuno nodded as it began to fly off, to the west.

"Hone Claws…" Krystal mumbled as she began to hone her claws on the rocks around the ring.

Henry reached into his Midnight Blue scarf and pulled out what _looked_ like a Z-crystal, but what clearly _wasn't_ one.

"O' pokemon that sleeps within." He recited. "Hear my plea. Bring vengeance upon those that would escape judgement and lend me your power. Grant me your blessing that I might offer until you my enemy's life as tribute. What you desire will be returned to you, and the interest in years will be payed. I now beseech you, open your doors, and submit the wicked to the hellfire."

The crystal began to float and glow.

Krystal recognized the coy laugh as the crystal exploded in Zanolex's face, and he began to glow a faint red.

"It's over." Henry smiled. He turned to the mercenaries. "Would you three like the honors?"

He stepped back.

"Flamethrower!" Nezarix shouted as he shot a barrage of flames at Zanolex.

"Arghghghgahhhhh!" Zanolex wailed in agony as what looked like a perfectly ordinary flamethrower hit him and singed most of his own feathers off, even leaving third degree burns on his skin in various places.

"That crystal was a special gift to me, and one I hoped to never use." Henry explained. "But long story short, Zanolex now suffers from the pain of whatever makes contact with him two-hundred fold. Avenge your fallen comrades." Henry turned to Krystal specifically. "And after this battle, be sure to have Team Moonbrand stop by the UGM Hall. I have something for you."

"If I'm going, by Arceus I'm taking you with me!" Zanolex managed to use what strength he had left to leap over the hole in the ring and to shove Henry with him down towards the water. "Once we hit the water, I'll experience enough pain to die, but after that Thunderbolt I gave you earlier, so will you! You _failed_ , Hellfire! You failed to stop your destruction!"

"Did I?" Henry asked before the two of them hit the water.

"Is...Is that it?" Zeria asked. "Is it over?"

"That's not good…" Krystal bit her lip. "No representative, no UGM Hall overseer, the only official left is that Patricia pyroar."

A small boat sailed under the ring to where the two had landed.

Eventually, they fished Henry's body out.

"He's dead!" Theobold confirmed.

Soon, Zanolex's body was also fished out.

"So is he!" Sayomi announced.

"We...won?" Nezarix asked.

"We beat Zanolex!" Zeria's eyes widened.

"Does that mean?" Krystal wondered as she looked at her badge.

"Full bars! The power's back!"

"Did...Did we win?" Paston asked as he came to.

"Paston!" Sayomi called. "We won! The power's back on!"

All over The Known World, the citizens were celebrating a return of power.

The Type 2 Legendary Zanolex had been defeated and while he took many lives with him, the world found comfort in knowing that his terror had finally ended.

* * *

 **?: The Monastery of Ideals: The Age of Mew: Year 656: The Council of Echoes(Part 4)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Terune**

 **Teleth**

 **Rose**

 **Sigil**

"And that concludes another wonderful service to Zekrom." Arene smiled as a bunch of electric type monks, fighting, and fairy type monks, all dressed in similar robes and hats, bowed thrice to each other as they left the altar room.

"Did that experience not _speak_ to you?" She asked Terune as he wandered by.

"Um…" Terune remembered how his Golurk past life seemed to react to this place inside of him was the exact same feeling he'd been feeling throughout that entire service.

"No, it didn't really speak to me." He responded. "I guess maybe it's just that I come from the Grass Province and-"

"Shigemi, child." Arene politely corrected him. "You do your homeland a dishonor when you call it by a different name."

Zzzch-Zzzch.

Terune's mercenary badge was buzzing.

His eyes widened. "There's power in here?"

"We're a monastery full of electric types." Arene chuckled. "There's always power in here."

"Hello?" Terune asked, confused.

"Hey Terune!" Rose's voice picked up on the other end. "Great news, the power's back on!"

"Umm…" Terune replied. "Miss Arene says that the power was never off in the first place."

"That's impossible." Rose corrected him. "I tried calling the Senate several times but I only just now managed to get through."

"You got through to the Senate?" Terune asked.

"Who is this Senate?" Arene's eyes narrowed. "And what are you telling them?"

She grabbed a basket.

"I neglected to inform you, since I believed those were nothing more than walkie-talkies, but here at the Monastery of Ideals you are expected to cease all contact with the outside world."

"But, if I can't talk to my teammates…" Terune began as Arene took the badge from his grasp. "They'll worry about where I am. "It's how Rose ended up in this situation in the first place. Besides, we're only asking for a way home."

A heavily robed priest walked up to Arene.

Terune felt like they'd met somewhere before, though he couldn't quite make out the species of pokemon he was.

"Sister Arene." He said. "If I might perhaps suggest we invite the young Terune to the catacombs, where the Council can listen to the Echoes of his soul…"

"I suppose that will suffice." Arene nodded.

She turned to Terune with a smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry to inconvenience you, child, but you may have your device back soon. Please, follow me to the catacombs. The Council will listen to the Echoes of your soul, and you will soon be soothed."

"I um...uh…"

Terune nervously stuttered as the two, almost forcefully, brought him towards the catacombs, blissfully unaware that Arene lacked the technical knowledge of how to turn the mercenary badge off, and that Rose had heard the entire conversation.

Rose turned her mercenary badge off, and took a deep sigh.

"Never again." She repeated to herself as she found a cute statue of an unfortunate sneasel that died at a young age. She broke off one of the statue's claws and continued towards the catacombs in an almost obsessive trance, holding the claw like a weapon.

"Never again, never again, never again…"

She was unaware that Rudo was desperately trying to reach through to her.

Instead, Rose continued to mumble "never again" while Rudo left a frantic message, that no pokemon could really understand until the end, when she shouted that Conlan had died.

Rose froze.

A few minutes later, Rose was walking with two statue sneasel claws, and a bit more crazed than dazed.

"Never again Never again Never again Never again Never-"

* * *

 _ **AN: Magdalene, Mandy, any (ongoing) arcs you want to teleport to? Please PM me and let me know!(Or you can also teleport to the Fire Province, Arceus knows that place is going to need some help soon)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Aaron, think over that deal with Libitina, that's a free teleport to anywhere from anywhere for the low-low cost of 1 remaining year of your life!**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Any other OCs that were in an arc and have now finished that arc, where would you like to go next? PM me your next plan of action.**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: A moment of silence for the OCs that didn't make it.**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: A moment of silence for Henry, of the strange Midnight Blue mercenary band**_

* * *

 _ **AN6: A moment of silence for the oran berry Bennett ate, as it's the real victim in all of this.**_

* * *

 _ **AN7: OC Form**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ ***optional*OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class', if they have one)**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

Anything Else Doobop Should Know:

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading ^.^ !**_


	39. Conlan VS B

_Lore Before The Legend: Simona the Smeargle, the last recorded human in The Known World before Conlan, arrived in the waning years of the Age of Reshiram. She outed herself as a human when the third century of the Age of Mew came around. In Mew 280, she and a Blaziken fell in love, in Mew 284, they were wed, and in Mew 290, Simona shocked The Known World with news that she had laid a pokemon egg. In Mew 291 the egg hatched, and the Torchic was given the first recorded given name in The Known World, Berton. In Mew 300, when given names were commonplace, Berton's father passed away, and Berton grew up with a single, nearly unaging, mother. In Mew 352, after the end of the Kingcardine Crisis in the Normal Province, which Simona helped stop, she disappeared from the world. It was reportedly then that Berton began to go by B, and began to pursue a career as a mercenary._

* * *

 **Fairy Province: Marvel Kingdom: Pub Play Rough: Age of Mew: Year 656: How It Happened**

"What the-?" Conlan's face went red as he woke up.

"Rudo! What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Rudo looked up at Conlan from under the covers of the bed.

"I wasn't doing anything!" She scrambled to get out of the queen sized.

"It's just warmer under the covers so- I um…"

"You're acting strange again." Conlan narrowed his eyes as he got out of the bed. "I won't give you any more heat on this matter, but I just want you to know that, on the off chance you _were_ , I don't appreciate my body being messed with while I'm asleep."

"But I wasn't-!" Rudo began to protest.

"If you weren't you don't need to protest so hard." Conlan joked as he stretched and opened the door towards the hallway.

"If you're fully awake, you should put your scarf on. We're going to go ask for the proprietor of the inn."

"R-right." Rudo went to grab her scarf when she noticed it.

"Conlan?" She asked. "Where did we put my cloth?"

"It's in your bag isn't it?" He asked.

"Hmm…" A female pawniard just outside the doorway looked over the black crescent moon on the dark purple cloth. "Looking at it now, your 'Moonbrand' name doesn't seem all that creative. I guess as a human you wanted to look as much the part as possible, so you copied the half-human's team name."

"Can we help you?" Rudo growled as she held out her hand for the cloth. "Also, I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"You poor, dumb, girl." The pawniard shook her head. "Are you so captivated by such an unremarkable creature that you'd follow him to the ends of The Known World? You aren't making my job any harder, and you've only put yourself in danger."

Rudo and the pawniard stared at each other for a split second before the pawniard lunged at Rudo, who took the Slash attack without flinching before she Countered her assailant to the floor.

"You better have a good reason for stealing my cloth and insulting my boyfriend, otherwise, I'm handing you over to the guards."

"One, your bluff doesn't work when you can't let anyone find you, so you don't have the ability to turn me into the guards." The pawniard exclaimed as Rudo got off of her and she stood up to brush herself off. "Two, if the human and a pokemon have the hots for each other, you're trying to be more like the last one than I thought. Finally, my reason is a great one. I kill you, I get to rule Bishamon. Best. Reward. Ever."

The pawniard lunged again, but Rudo slammed her into the wall with a kick.

"Stupid and strong huh?" The pawniard grinned at Conlan. "Is that your 'type' human? I suppose it makes sense then, why you're so eager to fill up your team roster all the time. You aren't smart enough to keep that many pokemon alive at once."

"Did Aerona send you?" Conlan asked.

The pawniard let out a long "Pfffffffffffffft."

"I don't think anyone we know sent her." Rudo said to Conlan. "Aerona, like most Known World citizens, only sees Bishamon as a mystery dungeon."

"But our glorious leader Byron has promised to make me his wife if I can bring him your head!" the pawniard rushed at Conlan with a Slash attack.

Conlan managed to catch her wrist.

"I'm not sure how well this will work, but here goes…" He turned to face the pawniard.

"Please don't kill us."

"Oh." The pawniard pulled her hand back. "Alright, sure. You did say please after all. Sorry to bother you. Have a fun...honeymoon?"

Rudo began to think.

"Don't give her any ideas." Conlan pleaded as he ushered the pawniard out the door.

"Well, see you!" The pawniard waved as she began to walk away.

"Conlan!" Rudo gestured, rather upset. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh, crap." Conlan put a hand to his forehead and ran out the door with Rudo following right behind him.

The pawniard was waiting just outside the inn, in the alleyway.

"You looking for something?" She asked, pretending to be ignorant of what was going on.

"Give me my cloth back, it's important." Rudo pinned the pawniard against the wall of the inn.

"I…" The pawniard giggled. "I didn't hear a _please_ …." She choked through Rudo's elbow.

" _Please_ may I have my cloth back?" Rudo asked as she tightened the pin.

"Sorry, but I already tore it up." The pawniard grinned.

"You're lying." Rudo said. "If you tore it up then-"

"Oooh…" The pawniard slipped out of Rudo's grasp. "So you're saying…" She took out the cloth. "If I rip this fabric here…"

She ripped some of the fabric.

"Gahhh!" Rudo's left arm went limp and she clutched it with her right.

"Ooooooh!" The pawniard giggled. "It looks like today is my lucky day. I've discovered how to kill the human's girlfriend!"

She ripped the fabric further.

"Owwwww!" Rudo's left leg also went completely limp and she fell to the ground.

"Stop!" Conlan called out. "Don't do this! It's me you want right, take me, just please, give her her cloth back!"

"What was that?" The pawniard asked. "Just so I'm clear on this. You want me to give her her cloth back, take your life, and let her live? Was that the deal you were making with me?"

"Yes." Conlan nodded as he looked at Rudo on the ground.

"I can't stand seeing her hurt like this because of me. Please, just...please…"

"Ugh, it's kind of pathetic seeing you cry like that." The pawniard sighed as she put the cloth on top of Rudo's back.

"You're one of the worst pokemon ever." Rudo said as she kept her eyes on the pawniard.

"Aww, I'm sure he'll miss you too." The pawniard pat Rudo's back, before turning to Conlan.

"Alright, I'm a pokemon of my word." She said. "Now kneel down and rest your neck on that cinder block there."

Conlan gave one last look at Rudo as he knelt down.

"No!" Rudo called out. "Conlan, don't! It's not worth it!"

"I'll be fine, Rudo." He tried to reassure her. "You just promise me that-"

A moment of searing pain, and then nothing.

"You bitch!" Rudo shouted. "I'll kill you!"

"Now, now…" The pawniard smiled as she picked Conlan's head off of the ground. "I'll be sure to give you ample relief funds for your loss of loved one once I'm queen of Bishamon." She giggled.

"I'll catch you!" Rudo yelled. "I'll get better soon and I'll catch you before you even make it off this island!"

"Oh!" The pawniard put a hand to her mouth. "Did you not hear? The power's back on! All I need to do is sneak into a UGM hall and warp outside the city!"

She held up Conlan's UGM badge. "This'll be so fun! I can already hear the crowds cheering for Queen Persephone! Ohhh, but you can't risk being seen by the UGM can you? They know to be on the lookout for a riolu from Team Moonbrand."

She stuffed Conlan's head, scarf, and badge in her bag before she waved goodbye to Rudo, who was still on the street. "Toodle-loo!"

"Xerneas's sake…" An elderly comfey exited the inn. "In the middle of my street too…" She looked down at Rudo. "You there? Can you go away on your own or do you need me to heal you first?"

"Can you…" Rudo motioned towards her cloth. "Can you sew up that cloth?" she asked.

* * *

 **?: Nowhere: Age of Mew: Year 656: A Quick Game, To Pass Time By**

"Finally!" Libitina was waiting eagerly for Conlan in the middle of Nowhere.

"I've been waiting _forever_ for something like this to happen!"

"What?" Conlan asked, worried, "What happened that's different this time?"

"Your body ain't in one piece anymore." Libitina seemed excited about the news. "That means I'll need to bring you back the _traditional_ way, and give you a new body, which is so much more pleasurable for me than those crummy resurrection quickies you've been making me perform thus far."

"Um...I'm not sure I like the way you've worded what you said." Conlan let Libitina know.

"That's fine, I can live with that." Libitina wasn't listening to him. "You just ignore me as best you can while I get o- *ahem* get _along_ on resurrecting you. Whatever you want, I'll summon for you, promise. No strings attached this time."

"Whatever I want?" Conlan asked.

"As long as it's either an object, or some soul within Nowhere, I can bring it here while I, err... _work_ on you." Libitina didn't seem to care about what Conlan asked for that much, she was much more focused on her resurrection procedure.

"Then, how about B? Can I talk to him?" Conlan asked. "Concordia said some really strange things that I'd like him to verify."

"Sure, sure." Libitina said as she popped open a portal and B popped out of it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to the for- *ahem* to the _setup_."

"Conlan." B smiled as he waved his hand, and a chessboard appeared between the two of them.

"It's been a long time for me. Would you like to humor me with a game of chess while we talk?"

Conlan looked at the board.

"Is there a reason you gave me the white pieces?" He asked.

"Theoretically, " B answered. "Chess is a finite, zero sum game. In such types of games, should two players always make the best possible move, the one who goes first has the advantage."

"I'm already not that good at chess, B." Conlan said. "Giving me the white pieces won't make the game any harder."

"Then perhaps I should give the more honest, and selfish reason that I prefer to see what my opponent does first before acting." B shrugged as he waved another hand and two chairs popped into existence.

"B...there's a lot of things I need to ask you." Conlan said as he moved his left knight forward.

Strangely enough, B did the same thing, though while Conlan's knight went towards the edge of the board, B's knight headed towards the center.

"I'm sure there are." B sighed. "I will answer as truthfully as I can. Your move, by the way."

"Right." Conlan moved a pawn upwards. "I'll start by asking if it's true that most of the UGM Senate is corrupt?"

"I feel that, as a human, you should know that's true of the majority of just about any senate." B responded as he moved his other knight to mirror Conlan's.

Conlan moved another pawn up slightly, to defend the one in danger of being stolen.

B continued to move his own left knight, slowly making its way down the edge of the board.

"Then, is it true when Concordia says that only you, her, Misti, and Victoria are not evil-" He moved the second pawn from the right a single space forward, calling B's bluff with the knight.

"Now, perhaps she hyperbolized the corruption of the other members, but I can confirm that the representatives Concordia mentioned do have my full trust. You, of course, are free to make your own decisions. I do not want you to be under the influence that just because one side is corrupt, that the other side is saintly." He moved one of the center pawns forward.

Conlan moved his left rook one square to the right. "Then, could you tell me...how you died, or more specifically why you died?"

"How and why are very different things." B said as he retreated his left knight to where it was before. "I hope you understand that."

"That please start with the how, and then transition into why." Conlan requested as he moved his right bishop forward to the edge of the board.

"Well, I had a feeling it was coming. I could sense something was wrong when Merc Madness began. Oddly enough, there are usually far more Mercenary Bands competing in that competition. 27 is almost a record low. Not as bad as Merc Madness VI though, there were only 8 competing that year. Still though, 27 is the next lowest we've gotten." B moved his other center pawn forward, in line with the first.

"Please try to stay on topic." Conlan said. "I'm not sure how much time I have before I'm sent back." He moved his left knight forwards.

"Sorry." B apologized as me moved his leftmost pawn down the board. "But please keep in mind that I do not enjoy discussing the terms of my death/ Nowhere is unfortunately just as I had thought it would be. In any event, while that explosion went off, I was in Stoneshear Castle, specifically in my office, when a Lucario by the name of Gavin entered behind me. I asked if I could help him, to which he replied I could pay for my misdeeds. He then gave me a good thrashing, and while I did fight back, I'm old. I've lived a very long life. Most of my friends, and all of my former Moonbrand teammates are dead. I didn't have the energy anymore. There's a point where longevity is no longer a good thing, and I felt I'd reached that point. Make no mistake though, I didn't let myself get killed. I merely underestimated my opponent, and did not try my hardest to survive."

Conlan moved his left bishop to the edge of the board. "Do you have any idea why Gavin, that Lucario, would do something like that?" He asked. "He wasn't hired by a representative was he?"

"It's very likely that he was, but it wasn't Aerona who hired him." B responded as he used his right bishop to cross the board and capture Conlan's right bishop. "My spies I assigned her would have said something."

Conlan took B's bishop with his right knight.

"So who do you think hired him?"

"I'm not sure." B admitted as he moved his queen forwards. "I know I said it was likely that a representative hired him, but it's equally likely to have been a noble of one of the other provinces."

Conlan moved his queen up to the edge of the board, diagonally behind his left knight.

B moved a pawn up in between Conlan's knight and his own queen.

Conlan move his knight behind the pawn.  
"Check."

B moved his knight back to take Conlan's knight.

Conlan moved his remaining knight back to its starting position.

B did the same with his queen.

"Alright then." Conlan finally said as he moved his right knight forwards, towards the center of the board. "I'm still curious about a few things though, like if you were really trying to create a Fire/Fighting empire, and also what thing Aerona could promise to give some pack of Lycanroc that would cause Concordia to worry so much."

"Slow down." B laughed as he moved his pawn closer to Conlan's knight. "Yes, I was planning to invade the Fighting Province. The time was right for it, and many ordinary citizens of the area would likely welcome the Fire Province army as liberators, but I never got the chance to issue the order, so I doubt such an invasion will take place now."

"And what is Concordia so worried about?" Conlan asked as he castled his king before B took his knight with the pawn.

"Well…" B breathed in heavily. "I'm not supposed to give away this information to mercenaries, not even royal ranking ones, so if anyone asks, I'd prefer you lie about how you found this out, but during the Great Type War, the first human worked with the UGM and brought it to power while it unified all the provinces against invaders from The Faraway. In doing so, each province created a special object representative of their type and natural affinities and values." He said as Conlan took B's pawn with his own. "They each bestowed upon their bearer incredible power. The first human had the ruler off each province take hold of their type's respective relic, and using the large amount of power stored within each one, the nineteen of them were enough to drive off the invaders and turn the tide of the war. The trouble Concordia is worried about is that Aerona has promised to give away such a relic to a group of assassins. Just about any scenario is preferable. If someone used an object for ill-intent, someone else would have to reveal the existence of another object in order to stand up to them, which in turn would spark more ne'er-do-wells to search for powerful relics of their own. But even worse happens if the relic is destroyed. The Faraway, from what our historians remember, is incredibly militant in nature, and more experienced in war than our continent. They were only barely defeated all those centuries ago, even with all eighteen relics granting power. If even one were to break, we might not be able to fend them off should they decide to attack us again, and that would be the end of The Known World as we know it."

"So there's basically eighteen objects that might as well be nuclear bombs, and even though I have no clue where any of them are, I need to make sure none of them become public knowledge as well as make sure none of them are destroyed?" Conlan asked "All while operating without the help of most of the UGM?"

"That sounds about right." B said as he moved his king forward one space. "If I had to guess as to why you were brought into this world to begin with, I believe it might be to either abolish or reform the UGM. As you can see, our system is holding up very well in these modern times. But, I'm no god, so I could be wrong."

"Check." Conlan said as he moved his right rook to face B's king.

B moved his king to the left.

"Well, it looks like time's up." B said as he noticed Libitina's wildly flaring flame behind Conlan. "It's unfortunate we didn't get to finish, but in another couple turns you would have been checkmated. You don't place as much value on your knights as you should."

"Wait!" Conlan called as he felt Libitina lifting him out of Nowhere. "Where do I start looking for those relics? And what do we do about the Fire Province?"

"The relic chooses a leader in times of crisis!" B called back. "And you'll know what it is when you see it!"

And then, the warmth of life.

* * *

 **Dark Province: City of Bishamon: Bishamon Palace(10F Mystery Dungeon): 10F: Lord Byron's Chambers: Age of Mew: Year 656: The City of Pawniard**

"Wahh!" Conlan fell out of Persephone's bag, and shivered as he saw his former head roll across the palace floor.

"You!?" Persephone the pawniard sat up in the king sized bed in the center of the room.

"Hm?" A bisharp rubbed his eyes. "Listen toots, I'm trying to sleep, could you keep it down?"

"What the hell are you still doing alive?" Persephone asked Conlan in a hushed whisper.

"Um, I don't want to tell you the truth, so I'm just going with the story that you didn't actually kill me. It was all a big illusion." Conlan decided that's what he'd go with if, or rather when, Rudo tracked him down.

"No, I know I killed you! I have your head right there!" She pointed to his head on the floor, near the rest of his stuff.

"Oh, my badge. That's important." Conlan reached for it.

"Seriously!" Persephone began to shove him towards the door. "You need to leave! I've worked too hard to get in bed with that idiot over there! I'm so close to total queenhood, but he's not going to fall entirely asleep unless you, being the annoyance that you are, leave immediately!"

"Now hang on." Conlan paused. "Are you telling me that the leader of Bishamon is sleeping in that bed? Wouldn't killing a dungeon boss be, like, something I'm expected to do as a mercenary?"

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't care one bit about this." Persephone kept trying to hush Conlan. "But if you fail and he wakes up, he's not just going to want to kill you. My life'll be on the line too, and that's not something I want to happen, understand?"

"I understand." Conlan nodded.

He shot a Flamethrower attack out and set the bed on fire.

"You idiot!" Persephone raised her arm to strike Conlan when Byron the bisharp jumped out of bed.

"So _that's_ what this was!" He exclaimed. "You didn't _really_ kill the human! You just hid him so you could try to assassinate me! Oh, I hope you know what I do to the pokemon that cross me like this."

"The wedding is off?" Persephone guessed.

"Oh, more than just the wedding is off." Byron said as he moved closer towards Persephone.

"Well?" Persephone looked at Conlan. "Aren't you going to kill him or something?"

"Maybe." Conlan shrugged. "I kind of want to see what he's going to do to you first. Getting a head chopped off doesn't feel very good you know."  
"You agreed to it!"

"That Conlan agreed to it." Conlan pointed at his head on the floor. "But I don't think I want to go through that kind of pain again, so it's better to make sure that you no longer pose a threat to me or my loved ones."

"I ripped a cloth a little, big deal." Persephone said as she rolled her eyes. "I kept my promise didn't I? I didn't kill her, just like you asked."

"So that's _both_ of them that you failed to kill." Byron was not amused.

He lunged towards Persephone.

Conlan, who really only wanted to make sure they were distracting each other, ducked out of the burning room.

 **9F**

"I hope to Arceus this works…" He said as he took a look at his mercenary badge.

"Hm." He noticed that its wireless connection had returned.

The power was back on.

He gulped, bracing himself for what was about to happen, and put in a request for a rescue.

* * *

 _ **AN: Any OCs with nothing to do, this mission is a valid option for you (priority given to Moonbrand members)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: OC Form**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ ***optional*OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class', if they have one)**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading ^.^ !**_


	40. Look At All The Ships!

_Lore Before The Legend: Bolt Bay is an emerging harbor town in the southeast of the Electric Province. During the power outage, it became one of a great many ports to have its economy bolstered through trade and transport to and from the eastern provinces. Now that the power is back, Bolt Bay has petitioned representative Ebner to build a UGM Hall in the town, so that it may stay relevant._

* * *

 **? Province: The Silver Vault: The Age of Mew: Year 656: The Silver Vault (Part 5)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Verden**

 **Gina**

 **Marian**

 **Mora**

"Screw the anarchy mark, I don't want to be boxed into a corner." Gina mumbled as she headed towards the passage that the crabominable was holding open. Everyone else seemed to nod in agreement with similar opinions.

The crabominable looked elated with their decision as he closed the secret door behind Verden and pushed them through a tunnel.

"I'm so relieved you trusted me." He was having trouble containing his excitement. "Once we get back to base we can even get that eye of yours looked at." He motioned to Verden's eye.

"That's great." Verden responded in a hushed tone. "But I'm curious about what you said earlier. You said 'free-thinkers'..."

"And how many followers of that false Cahir do you think capable of forming their own opinions? They only want someone to tell them what to want or do or get upset about. They don't want to be able to think for themselves, they want their lives laid out for them."

"You know about the false Cahir?" Marian asked. "That's not why you're branded is it?"

"I-" The crabominable stopped following the group. "No that's not why. I deserve the brand I have."

"Great." Gina very clearly just wanted to get to the end of the tunnel. "You can mope all about it when we're safe."

 **Fighting Province: Camp Dorado**

"Here we are…" The crabominable said as the five of them walked out of a cavern entrance into a crater's valley. There were small hovel homes all around, and unless they were a child, each pokemon sported a brand mark on their forehead. "This is Camp Dorado, home base of my unofficial mercenary band, The Promised Soldiers."

"The Promised Soldiers are real?" Verden asked, as wide eyed as he could get.

"Here's a quick lesson for you." The crabominable grinned. "Any organization you might have heard of when you were a kid, is real. The Hellfire Legion, The Promised Soldiers, The Cult of Cobalion, all real."

"What about the Unfrozen?" Gina asked.

" _Almost_ all real." The crabominable corrected himself. "If the Unfrozen were around, I surely doubt the Ice Province would be in the state that it's in today."

"So this is Camp Dorado huh?" Gina changed the subject. "Then we're in the Fighting Province?"

"That's right." The crabominable nodded. "Chief told me you'd want to leave about as soon as possible, but first please come with me to meet him."

He turned towards Verden. "And we can fix up your eye while we're there. He wants to talk to you all."

 **Chief's Hut**

"Welcome." The elderly conkeldurr motioned with one hand welcoming the pokemon in. "Claus, you did a good deed saving these falsely imprisoned pokemon, but you did so through orchestrating a jailbreak. Your bonus for completing the mission is forfeit."

"I understand, Chief." The crabominable nodded.

Chief smiled and tossed some poke Claus's way. "And here is some generosity on my part. Go give Circe and Cecil my regards."

"Thank you, Chief." Claus caught the coins and scuttled off.

"You wanted to see us?" Marian asked.

"Yes." Chief responded "I was under the impression that you might be working with others in an attempt to investigate the pokemon you call Cahir the conkeldurr. If my impression is correct, I may be able to save you quite a few dangerous steps. I can answer any question you might have about that pokemon, his motives, anything. In return, I only ask that you keep the existence of this place, of my team, and of myself a secret."

"But, how would you be able to keep tabs on us after we leave?" Verden asked as a branded kirlia fixed his eye back up with a Heal Pulse and left.

"We wouldn't be keeping tabs on you." Chief answered. "If we are ever discovered, it could only be through someone telling another of our location, or one of us leading another to our location. I've learned in my years of defending this crater that there's a certain time threshold to wait through before I can be sure that you won't tell another soul our location without good reason. Not all of the Fighting Province is as you believe it to be. Some of us still remember and practice certain codes of honor."

"So, what is this, like one question per pokemon?" Gina asked

"As many questions per pokemon as the pokemon needs." Chief relaxed in his chair. "I am not the one with a mission to complete. Which reminds me, when you do ask all the questions you want, and get all the answers you want, please use that one-way warp panel behind me. It won't take you very far, just to the capital of the province, but it's a far cry better to spend the night in their UGM Hall than in one of our hovels."

"Wait, the power's back on?" Mora asked. Chief gave a nod, and not long after both Gina and Verden got a frantic message from Rudo about Conlan being dead.

"That sounds like a problem." Chief remarked about the loud message he had overheard. "Let's hope your friend manages to work it out."

He slouched in his seat a little more. "Now then…" He motioned with a relaxed arm. "Let's ask some questions to bring our focus back on track."

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Stoneshear Castle Infirmary: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Obsidian Legion (Part 4)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Semora**

 **Shock**

"Is she going to be okay?" Semora asked the blissy nurse who had just exited Tina's room.

"She's stabilized for now, but any amount of shock could change that, so please don't enter the room." The blissy responded before heading down the hall.

"Dammit." Shock punched the wall with one of his front legs. "Dammit, Dammit! This is why I didn't want to come out of retirement!"

"We were underprepared." Semora said. "We won't be next time."

"We weren't underprepared, we were _un_ prepared!" Shock growled. "And there's not going to be a 'next' one of those meetings. We didn't exactly leave on the best terms with each other."

"We could have killed the delphox." Semora pointed out.

"But at the cost of one of our own?" Shock asked as he motioned towards the room where Tina was.

"She is not a member of Team Moonbrand." Semora said. "In fact, she is a member of a mercenary band that is known for being scum and giving the rest of mercenary bands a bad name."

"Someone as observant as you ought to have noticed that Aaron seemed close to her." Shock was still growling. "And that guy's been through a lot from what I've been told. If it was any other Skullblasterz member, I'd understand where you're coming from, but someone whose only wrongdoing was picking a shitty team to join is not someone I will just leave to die."

Semora gave Shock a glare for a good while, before speaking, quite curtly "Forgive me for prioritizing your well-being." She then stormed down the castle hallway. "I'm going to ask Glen and Aerona about what to do next."

 **Senate Meeting Room**

"What's all this about needing armor and weapons?" Krystal asked Semora as she walked into the room.

"Krystal, when did you get here?" Semora asked.

"Power's back on because Zanolex went all kamikaze. What's all this about needing armor and weapons?" Krystal answered before repeating her first question.

"The Obsidian Legion uses armor and weapons." Semora answered. "They gave Tina quite the crushing. She's in the hospital, but the nurses say she might not recover."

"That sucks." Krystal lowered her head. "Aaron's also wounded pretty badly. Laicho's been keeping him alive so far, and he's going into some workshop I don't remember the name of for surgery."

"Oh really?" Semora asked. "And what are the odds that he'll survive?"

"How should I know? I didn't hold his hand in a waiting room, I just heard him talking to that lampent chick."

"Semora, there you are." Aerona said as she and Glen the gigalith walked into the meeting room. "Since the power came back on, Glen and I have gone digging through some files on his computer, and it turns out that we know the pokemon behind the Obsidian Legion."

"A Godefray was mentioned before the meeting went south." Semora nodded.

"We sent the Twin Flames to gather as much intelligence as they could." Glen continued "And they just gave us a species, and the names of five 'knights'."

"Godefray is a tyranitar." Aerona informed them, and he has five important knights among his ranks. Gale the Swift-"

"That's Darron, the delphox from team Ebonshade." Semora responded. "Speaking of which-"

"Victoria!" Aerona yelled.

"Whaddya' want?" Victoria's voice replied as the sound of a bottle shattering on the floor echoed throughout the castle.  
"Bring all Ebonshade members back here immediately! If they were knowingly harboring a criminal, we need to brand them!"

"Whatever!" Victoria's voice replied as another bottle broke. "Fine!"

"*Ahem*," Aerona coughed as she continued. "There's also a Sabelina the Silent…"

Krystal looked at Semora who shrugged back.

"Then there's Rainerus the Executioner…"

"He's a trevenant." Semora added. "He was very anti-UGM, there was no hope of reasoning with him or coming to any sort of common ground between us at all, and he made that clear from the beginning."

"Ismania the Valiant…" Aerona continued. "And finally, Dane the Resilient. They're all names to look for when dealing with The Obsidian Legion. They are the heads of the Hydreigon, so to speak."

"Hey!" Hadria popped her heads around the doorway. "Let's not make Hydreigons look like that! Why not heads of the Dodrio?"

"Because that's not the expression and it doesn't have the same amount of alliteration anyways." Glen responded.

"You don't get to talk to me." Hadria glared at him. "This problem came from your province. Take better care of it."

"Says the one who is responsible for the province with the Mystery Dungeon city!" Glen countered.

Strangely enough, at that moment, Krystal, Semora, and Shock, who was now bursting into the room, all got the frantic message from Rudo about Conlan's death.

"Wait, what?" Aerona rushed up to Semora's badge and spoke into it. "Rudo, speak clearly, what exactly happened?"

After Rudo called Aerona a 'tintop' which was a derogatory term for any steel type female, she hung up.

"Well, that's both unexpected and totally expected of her." Krystal said. "Like, I get her being angry enough to say that, but I also didn't think she would."

"She's mentally unfit to be wherever she is in this condition." Aerona said with a sigh. "I'll send a mercenary to go pick her up and bring her back here for some rest."

"I could-" Shock began.

"No." Aerona refused him. "You are still assigned to this Obsidian Legion business and until it's resolved, you, Semora, and now you too, Krystal, are devoting your time to bringing these criminals to justice. I'll send Nezarix instead. He's been eager about Conlan's humanity ever since it was first revealed to us, and now that Zanolex is no longer an issue, he has nothing better to do."

"So, if Conlan is dead, does that make Rudo the new leader of the team?" Krystal asked as Aerona sent Nezarix off.

"Not yet." Aerona replied. "Rudo needs to return to Stoneshear to accept the leadership role. Until then, your team has no leader, and defers to your province's representative. Unfortunately, since he is _also_ dead, we don't know what to do with you, which is one of the reasons why I am acting as your interim boss, at least until a new Fire Province representative comes forth. I hear they have a special system in place for choosing the representative in times of crises, but Arceus if I know what that system is."

"Aerona…" Edlen the empoleon nervously waddled into the room. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. A strange fleet of ships has been raiding Water Province cities. A name keeps coming up as well."

"Well?" Aerona asked.

Edlen whispered the name to her.

Aerona sighed. "Why was I born a steel type? I can't just drink some poison and be done with this shit…Semora, Shock, Krystal, go with Edlen. Oh, and Krystal, since you don't have armor or weapons, take this instead." Aerona tossed Krystal a very old looking spear. "Sorry if it looks like crud, we haven't been in the weapons making business since the Great Type War, but hey, it's better than nothing."

 **Water Province: Capital Underwater City of Nereithas: Nereithas Military HQ**

"Is King Bartholomew present?" Edlen asked as he, Shock, Krystal, and Semora warped into the area.

"Sorry, rep." A Huntail general replied. "Prince Walter is leading the charge on account of his father still not having returned from his trip to the south."

Edlen sighed. "And Prince Walter is where?"

"He's already gone with the frontline infantry, sir. Said he was going to lead from the front and by example."

"Kyogre's Tears, he's going to get us all killed." Edlen mumbled before turning to Shock, Semora, and Krystal. "Come on! We're joining the prince in his battle. Follow me and we'll take a submarine to the surface."

 **Above Nereithas**

"That's a lot of ships." Shock said as Edlen brought the four of them to the five ships that Nereithas had sent to defend itself against the fleet of fifteen.

"Why are there so many ships?" Edlen rushed towards Prince Walter's ship, and was sure to smack the wartortle upside the head as he made his way towards the bow.

"Arceus…" He cursed as he squinted to look out at the horizon.

Five of the ships were full of well-known Water Province pirate crews, somehow managing to work together for once. Five of the ships were full of simipour and panpour, each one of which was led by a shiny simipour.

"The Sapien Triage?" Edlen could hardly believe that they had come this far west from their usual waters.

The final five ships were full of nasty looking pokemon along with a few clearly branded mercenaries, and in the center ship, giving orders to all fourteen of the others, was a spear-wielding lucario in medium osumadite armor.

"Nereithas Militia!" She called out. "Surrender now, and you can flee to the east and live in exile like these pirates have for eons. Otherwise, you will all be given a swift death, for I am Ismania the Valiant! One of the five highest ranking knights in The Obsidian Legion!"

* * *

 **Flying Province: Featherfall Island(A 50F Mystery Dungeon): 25F: Age Of Mew: Year 656: Eternal Flame (Part 4, Finale)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Charlie**

 **Greod**

 **Fyrium**

 **Selena**

 **25F**

"We can make it to the mainland Flying province if we head all the way through the dungeon." Charlie said as she led the party. "But we need to run and-"

She stopped short.

Taking a Bone Rush staff out of Loliana the Lopunny's chest was the lucario assassin that they had been tracking.

He sighed.

"Sorry, don't wanna kill you. Just gotta kill you."

"Alright, guys." Greod said as they all backed up. "I'm thinking we run. Is anyone else thinking we run?"

"Run!" Selena began to push everyone towards a nearby passageway as the lucario began to chase after them.

"We're coming up to a fork in the path guys!" Charlie called out.

"Well, don't say which way we go!" Greod answered.

"I don't think it's going to matter whether we say which way we go or not, guys!" Selena called up to them as she dodged grasps from the lucario who was right behind her.

"We're going right!" Charlie told everyone as she headed down the right pathway, towards a large room.

"There they are!" Fyrium pointed. "The stairs!"

"You don't know what you're doing." The lucario said as he swung a Drain Punch at Selena, who just barely managed to avoid it.

"Whew." She sighed. "It looks like my-"

"Less talk, more run!" Charlie called out as the four of them booked it for the stairs.

 **26F**

"The stairs are right there!" Charlie noticed the stairs to the next floor incredibly close by to where they emerged.

"Sorry." The lucario emerged in their way. "But business is business."

"Crap." Charlie began to push everyone back. "Go around, we can loop around the floor and-"

"I don't think so." The lucario said as he shot a Focus Blast towards Charlie.

"Oh shit, crap!" Charlie couldn't dodge the sheer size of the attack and braced for an impact.

Instead, she heard a sizzling as steam filled the room.

"It's a clever trick, but I can still see your aura." The Lucario responded.

Fyrium put a much larger webbed hand on Charlie's shoulder than she expected. "Run." He said. "I can hold him off."

"Fyrium, this place is too much for you." Charlie whispered. "Let's just-"

The steam cleared around the two of them to reveal that Fyrium had evolved into a greninja.

"Let me ride this to the end." he said, strangely calm. "I will not lose my family for a fourth time!" He turned to face the lucario and shot a Water Shuriken attack.

"Fyrium, you-!"

Charlie began before Greod shoved her.

"Come on, charmeleon, move those lizard legs!"

"Hmph." The lucario humphed after dodging the various water shurikens that had been thrown at him, and noticing the other three pokemon running away.

"You've decided to fight me on your own so that your company could escape."

"You won't catch up to them." Fyrium replied seriously.

"Maybe so, but you are the greater threat right now. I'm sorry about this." He began to rush towards Fyrium.

"Water Shuriken!" Fyrium called as he leapt to the wall of the room.

He threw five shurikens, and each one the lucario dodged as if they were child's play, each time getting closer to Fyrium.

"Drain Punch!" He announced as he swung his fist. Fyrium used his long tongue to grapple to the wall on the other side of the room and avoid the blow.

"Double Team!" He called out as he multiplied himself until there were about five of him.

"Earthquake!" The lucario shouted as a tremor shook the floor, causing Fyrium and his clones to fall off the wall.

"Hydro Pump!" Fyrium called out as he put his hands together, opened his palms and shot a blast of water towards the lucario.

"Focus Blast!" Lucario responded as he shot his large ball of energy.

The pumping water broke through the blast, causing it to strike against both walls of the room.

"The floor is collapsing." The lucario said. "We should move to-"

"Water Shuriken!" Fyrium threw another Water Shuriken attack at the assassin.

Each shuriken looked like it was going to hit and deal damage, but the lucario still managed to dodge each one, making his way up to Fyrium.

"Bone Rush!" He announced as he created his glowing bone staff and began to swing with it.

"Mat Block!" Fyrium met the staff with blocks for each swing.

The two pokemon traded blows and blocks with each other in the collapsing dungeon for a while, as the lucario slowly took out each of Fyrium's double team clones, one by one.

"Drain Punch!" The lucario threw his fist towards Fyrium's face.

Fyrium leaned to the side to dodge and shot a low Water Shuriken, which the lucario knocked away without effort, before throwing another Drain Punch, which Fyrium caught, but before he could flip the assassin, the lucario used Bone Rush to knock himself free, and continued to swing at the greninja, with the last bone rush managing to hit Fyrium in the chest.

"Oof." Fyrium staggered back a bit. "Hydro Pump!" He shot water towards the lucario assassin, drenching his opponent in water directly.

The lucario braced himself as he took the damage from the attack before lunging in with another Drain Punch, which Fyrium ducked under as he rolled to the side, and shot another Water Shuriken at the lucario.

Fyrium was able to hit the assassin in each of his appendages as well as his chest, and although the lucario looked bruised, he only looked angry. Not at all tired or winded, like what Fyrium was feeling.

"Focus Blast!" He shot the large ball of energy towards Fyrium.

"Mat Block!" Fyrium hid behind a mat to tank the damage as the lucario rushed up at him.

"Drain Punch!" The lucario shouted, before Fyrium once again used his tongue to grapple to the other side of the floor.

"You are starting to try my patience." The lucario informed Fyrium.

"Hey, I know once I get hit with that Drain Punch, I die." Fyrium pointed out. "I don't want that to happen!" He shot another Water Shuriken towards the lucario assassin, actually managing to knock him over before the lucario turned the fall into a somersault.

"Drain Punch!" he announced as he brought his fist up in an uppercut fashion.

"Mat Block!" Fyrium retaliated just before the punch made contact with his skin.

"Focus Blast!" The lucario growled as he prepared to shoot a Focus Blast at point blank range and Fyrium grappled to the other side of the room once again.

"Hydro Pump!" He shot water towards the assassin.

The lucario then jumped on top of the Hydro Pump attack and ran along it as he charged up a Drain Punch attack.

"You lose!" the lucario said as his Drain Punch made contact with Fyrium, absorbing the greninja's energy before flinging him to the far side of the room.

Fyrium crashed into the wall before the cavern ceiling collapsed on top of him.

The Lucario, actually a little winded from the fight, walked up to the body, made sure there wasn't a pulse, and moved onto the next floor.

 **50F**

"We're at the end of the dungeon now." Charlie said as she took out her mercenary badge.

"We can use these to warp back to our provinces and bases."

"I'm the last one left of Team Attract…" Selena mumbled to herself as she took out her mercenary badge. "What am I gonna do? I can't train any partners, but I can't go back to-"

"Not my problem." Charlie said as she warped back to the Fire Province.

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: UGM Hall**

"Magdalene!" Charlie called out as she noticed Magdalene and Mandy the Mawile both in the UGM Hall.

"Huh?" Magdalene looked up and noticed Charlie.

"Magdalene, what's that on your neck?" she pointed to the strange orb around Magdalene's neck.

"I...um…." Magdalene quietly spoke before she backed up down the hallway towards her room.

"Well, at least that's another Moonbrand member alive." Charlie sighed. "I guess I'll just go wait for Fyr-"

Before Charlie could finish her sentence, her mercenary badge began to ring.

It was Rudo leaving a very frantic message about Conlan's death

"You've got to be kidding me." Charlie dropped her badge in complete and utter exhaustion. "She better get back here soon then."

* * *

 **Fairy Province: Marvel Kingdom: Pub Play Rough: Age of Mew: Year 656: Reveal**

"Alright, kid." The comfey said to Rudo as she handed her a sewed up cloth. "I don't know what your deal is but you better take good care of this crap if your life depends on it."

"I will, thank you." Rudo growled before shoving the cloth in her bag.

As she exited the inn, she saw Nezarix and Bennett both walking towards her.

"Bennett! What are you doing here?" She asked almost angrily. "I thought I told you to-"

"If you thought I could understand a word you said, you might need some rest in bed."

"That's not a pun, and fuck you, go away."

"Well…" Bennett began to shrug.

"We saw something on the mission request board we thought you should see." Nezarix informed her. "I took it right away, but I don't know who else might have seen it before we took it."

He held up Conlan's rescue request.

"But…" Rudo looked over at where Conlan's body used to be. "But I saw-"

"It's only the two of us right now." Bennett said. "And Nezarix was sent to bring you back to Aerona but-"

"Screw her." Rudo hefted her mercenary bag onto her back. "We're going to rescue Conlan, and he's got a _lot_ of explaining to do. Come on, both of you."

Nezarix and Bennett gave each other a nervous look before following Rudo towards the UGM Hall.

"Can I go in? No one will try to kill me?" Rudo asked.

"I don't understand why they would in the first place." Nezarix tilted his head. "But no one'll do that while I'm with you, that's for sure."

"Then we're heading to Bishamon, pronto."

* * *

 _ **AN: Silver Vault people, questions for Chief! Think of some!**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Krystal, Shock, Semora, you've got your work cut out for you with this battle. Be sure to send strategies! Also, you have both Edlen the Empoleon and Walter the Wartortle as allies in this fight that you can command. Here's what you need to know about each of them**_

* * *

 _ **Edlen:**_

 _ **Male, Empoleon**_

 _ **Ability: Torrent**_

' _ **Class': Knight**_

 _ **Move 1: Mist**_

 _ **Move 2: Drill Peck**_

 _ **Move 3: Whirlpool**_

 _ **Move 4: Brine  
**_

 _ **Alt 1: Roar**_

 _ **Alt 2: Quash**_

* * *

 _ **Walter:**_

 _ **Male, Wartortle**_

 _ **Ability: Rain Dish**_

' _ **Class': Warrior**_

 _ **Move 1: Rain Dance**_

 _ **Move 2: Skull Bash**_

 _ **Move 3: Iron Defense**_

 _ **Move 4: Protect**_

 _ **Alt 1: Rapid Spin**_

 _ **Alt 2: Aqua Tail**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: How about the Fyrium V Lucario fight, huh? A moment of silence for the fallen.**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: OC Form**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ ***optional*OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class', if they have one)**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's all for now! Thanks for reading ^.^!**_


	41. The Sapien Triage Is Evil, Guys

_Lore Before The Legend: Before recorded history began, The Known World called this period of time, The Age of Arceus._

 _The Age of Zygarde, since its inception at the beginning of recorded history, lasted for 1343 years, before the Age of Yveltal._

 _The Age of Yveltal lasted 1,000 years before the Age of Xerneas._

 _The Age of Xerneas lasted 3762 years before the Age of Reshiram._

 _The Age of Reshiram lasted a mere 400 years, about a century over the longest lifespans of the long-lived types of Dragon, Fairy, and Ghost type pokemon, before the Age of Mew._

 _The Age of Mew has thus far lasted 656 years, but there are those who believe that a new human's presence in The Known World is signifying another change in Age, for better or worse, and many groups of bad pokemon have begun using this as an excuse to form cults to evil gods, or commit great acts of terrorism. Even more troubling are the groups that truly believe their deity is the ruler of the next age, and actively work towards ushering them back into the mortal world._

* * *

 **?: The Monastery of Ideals: The Catacombs: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Council of Echoes(Part 4 ½ )**

 **Current Party:  
Terune**

 **Rose**

 **Sigil**

 **Teleth**

"Where are they taking him?" Sigil yawned as she whispered the question to Rose, as the two of them and Teleth snuck into the catacombs behind Terune, Arene, and the robed priest.

"Just a little further, child." Arene smiled. "We will reach the Council Chamber soon…"

 **The Council Chamber(see?)**

"Council…" Arene addressed a circle of robed monks centered around a shallow pool of nearly frozen water in the center of a circular room. "I have brought a pokemon whose soul calls out for freedom."

"Sit him in the center there." A sitting robed monk extended a scaly black hand and pointed to the pool.

"Go on." Arene nodded to Terune, who reluctantly stepped forwards.

"Wait." The heavy robed pokemon that had accompanied Terune and Arene stopped him from advancing. "I sense presences unwelcome."

He turned towards Teleth, Rose, and Sigil. "Come out of the shadows."

As Sigil and Teleth both calmly came out of the shadows, Rose charged at the robed monk, still crazed and holding two statue claws.

"Don't lay a finger on him!" She shouted as she swung her statue claws at the monk.

The pokemon dodged both attacks fairly easily as his hood came off to reveal his identity as Peritus the decidueye.

"It's that decidueye from the ship!" Teleth exclaimed as she and Sigil rushed up to the pool where Peritus, Terune, and Arene all were.

"No, if you must fight, you shouldn't do it in the pool!" Arene exclaimed as she tried to stop the pokemon from fighting while the robed monks in the circle around them began to chant in an unfamiliar language.

As they finished their chant, the robed pokemon all clasped their hands together, and for a split second their hoods blew back off their heads from the force they created, revealing each one of them to be a zekrom.

Terune felt a searing pain in the pit of his stomach. Duman wanted _out_.

He tried to fight it, but lost consciousness.

"Terune!" Teleth shook him awake as all the zekrom monks lay dead on the floor, and a large spectral golurk was about to slash a cowering Arene to shreds.

Meanwhile, a solrock and poliwrath were squaring off against Peritus, wielding his ethereal rapier.

"What the-?" Terune gasped as he looked at the hybrant spirits wreaking havoc in the council chamber.

"Is the kid awake?" Peritus asked as he dodged a blow from the poliwrath's lance.

"What's going on?" Terune asked, struggling to get a hold of the situation and of himself.

"The three of you don't have control over your hybrant forms!" Peritus responded. "If you don't fight them down now, and prove you are superior, they'll kill everyone here! They were at _war_ with these pokemon after all!"

Terune gulped as he, Teleth, Rose, and Sigil looked at the solrock, poliwrath, and golurk going wild in the chamber. He knew a very dangerous fight was about to begin.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: UGM Hall: Age of Mew: Year 656: Flames of Change (Part 1)**

"In the absence of the Mercenary Band's Leader or Partner, I don't believe I'm allowed to register you as a teammate." The pyroar at the UGM desk told Mandy the mawile.

"But-" Mandy began. "I want to join though!"

"Listen…" The pyroar leaned his head closer to Mandy in a hushed whisper. "I want to help you, alright? I really do, but I'm running this building to provide for my twin sister alright? She's been super depressed since our mother passed away out of nowhere and I need to pay the bills. I want to help you, but if I break protocol, I could be fired immediately by the next representative, whoever that is, and you don't want that to happen to me, do you? Would you make a depressed litleo in mourning go hungry just to join a gang?"

"Jeez…" Mandy backed off. "The way you just worded it sounded so…"

"You can ignore Proctor." An infernape woman walked up to Mandy. "He's just a little moody right now. The Fire Province is kind of without any sort of leader after all. We haven't been without a sovereign since before the UGM, and _that_ was in the early years of Zygarde. I'm Inkeri by the way. I'm the new Fire Province Representative Secretary. Whoever's in charge, i'll be sitting outside their office most every day."

She looked over at Charlie and Magdalene who were waiting by an arcanine statue.

"Are they members of the team you want to join? I can type you into the terminal if you want. Unlike Proctor, I don't need to keep my job to support my lifestyle."

"Is that alright?" Mandy asked Charlie and Magdalene.

"It's fine with me." Charlie shrugged. "What about you, Magdalene?"

No answer.

"What about you, Magdalene?" Charlie asked again, in a more direct tone.

Magdalene gave a soft nod.

"Jeez, what's with you?" Charlie mumbled before turning back. "We're fine with it."

"Alright then." Inkeri shoved Proctor aside as she began to type into the computer terminal. "You're all registered."

She reached into a drawer and pulled out a badge and scarf. "Here's the outfit. From now on, this UGM Hall is open to you for room and board, free of charge."

"Thank you!' Mandy smiled as she took the badge and scarf and put them both on.

"Hey!" Freddie the Fletchinder was tapping frantically on the UGM Hall's window.

"Hey!" He called again. "Hey! Hey! Turn it on!"

"What?" Proctor asked as he opened the door.

"Turn the news on! The news!" Freddie chirped. "Mt. Immolate is about to erupt!"

"The smoke from Mt. Immolate indicates an eruption due to happen within the week at the earliest, and a few days after the Year Turning Festival at the latest." Cobb the chatot announced as the news was turned on. "We now go to Horace the hypno, live at the scene."

"Thanks Cobb," Horace said as the camera shifted to the Hypno climbing up Mt. Immolate's Magma Pass, guided by Team TMNT. "I'm here with a local Mercenary Band, climbing to the top of the volcano as we speak. The ash pouring down from the clouds might _look_ like snow, but it's warm to the touch and makes breathing up here mighty difficult. This is big news, as Mt. Immolate hasn't had eruption of the scale this one will be since, well, since Reshiram took over the province at the beginning of that age. Pokemon are being evacuated from homes near the volcano by the dozens. The outer cities of the Fire Province can expect a massive increase in Flamewater refugees in the near future, so if you're watching in Emberside, Flareview, Lightgrasp, or Warbloom, you should make sure that any inns, motels, or UGM Halls have plenty of vacancies. Back to you, Cobb."

"Thank you, Horace." Cobb steadied some papers as the camera switched back to him. "Up next, is the Fairy Province seceding from the UGM? Stay tune to Midprovince at Midday to find out after these messages."

"Great, another gossip piece." Charlie rolled her eyes. "It's always hard to tell with the media now days."

"Hey, Inkeri." Proctor looked over at the infernape. "If Mt. Immolate's eruption is that big."

"Yeah." Inkeri nodded.

She motioned over to Charlie, Magdalene, and Mandy. "You three, I have a request for you, and it's going to sound strange."

Charlie sighed. "What is it?"

"I want you to go to Flamewater, and wait for Mt. Immolate to erupt."

"You're right." Charlie said as she noticed Magdalene backing up nervously. "That sounded incredibly strange. Why would we go somewhere clearly dangerous?"

"Because someone, or at the very least _something_ important is going to appear there once the eruption happens, and we, as members of the sole governing body of the Fire Province, need to make sure that they or _it_ gets back to us without any trouble. I'd go so far as to say that this mission is of Royal Rank, and since we don't _have_ a royal rank team, and the only pokemon who was of the same skill level was recently killed, we'll need to send you, the only team we have on hand right now."

"But…" Mandy scratched her head. "Rudo said that Aerona was our boss until a new representative came up?"

"Yeah? Well as the new secretary and UGM Hall overseer, _we_ run the province in the absence of a UGM Rep." Proctor argued, almost childishly.

"Not the way I'd have said it, but the point remains the same." Inkeri agreed. "We're running Fire Province right now, which means _we_ are your bosses for the time being."

"I'm still kind of waiting for Fyrium to come back." Charlie motioned to the warp pads. "He should be here any minute now."

As if Charlie's words were cursed, Fyrium's dead body appeared in the warp panel.

Inkeri quickly pulled the corpse away before it could warp again and a note that was attached to Fyrium's badge fell to the floor.

Mandy picked it up and began to read.

"Don't try and stop me. You'll live if you don't. Pathetic. He went all out and I only used 15 to 25 percent power. Bury him in the dirt where he belongs."

"Hrm." Libitina appeared out of nowhere. "Now that's just rude. You should never be disrespectful to the departed. They have eyes and ears you know."

"Ugh, Lunaala's wings, you again?" Inkeri rolled her eyes as the lampent threw Fyrium's corpse into a portal. "I thought you were done causing trouble."

"Oh, I don't cause trouble, I just show up with it." Libitina gave a knowing laugh. "I had originally only come for the greninja body, but if the rumors I've heard are true, then something _really_ interesting is about to happen, and I kind of want to stick around to see it."

"Get back to Nowhere, and stay there for once." Proctor growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Libitina turned to the pyroar. "I forgot myself for a moment. You're terribly right Proctor, I should return to your parents at once. They'll be glad to know you're doing well."

"Don't try and stop him, huh?" Charlie took the note from Mandy and read it over before crushing it.

"Inkeri, this thing you're talking about us bringing back, how powerful is it?"

"Inkeri…" Libitina gave the infernape a look.

"It is without question the most powerful tool one from the Fire Province could hope to possess. It has no known equal." Inkeri answered. "If you wanted to prove that lucario wrong, that would be the first tool you'd want to have on you."

"Then we'll go." Charlie signed up herself, Mandy, and Magdalene. "We'll go to Flamewater."

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Steven's Workshop: Age of Mew: Year 656: Aaron's 2nd Doctor's Appointment**

"Good as new." Steven said as he sat up Aaron. "I've even worked out the bugs in your chest cannon. The blasted thing won't stall anymore. I can't make any promises on accuracy, but it'll definitely fire. I can't stress enough though that this is still experimental, and I was only able to cram so much ammo in there this time."

"I...see…" Aaron practiced opening and closing his chest for the cannon.

"Also, also, also!" Tamara rushed up as they put their arms around Steven, who rolled his eyes. "Be careful about your surroundings when you open your chest up like that. You get attacked there...yeesh. Not even Master would be able to bring you ba-ack!"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Master." Steven spoke sternly after whacking Tamara on the head.

"But they make a good point." He turned to Aaron. "Don't let any attacks in there. It'll damage you beyond my repairing abilities, and instead you'll be dragged off to Nowhere faster than you can say-"

*BOOM*

"What was _that_?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, faster than that." Steven nodded.

"No, what the fuck was that noise just now?" Aaron asked again.

Tamara rushed up to look out the doorway.

"Um…"

*BOOM*

"Oh, that can't be good…"

"What can't be good?" Aaron asked.

*BOOM*

"It seems as though a bunch of attacks from the sky are raining down on Stoneshear as well as The Great Steel Wall. The castle should stand, but...I'm worried about that wall. It wasn't built to take damage from above."

"Well, I can still use the UGM warp panels right?" Aaron asked. "I need to get somewhere where more of my teammates are."

"Sure, but don't open your chest while looking up when you're outside." Tamara nodded.

"I got it, mom." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Water Province: Crystaline Sea: Above Nereithas: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Obsidian Legion (Part 5)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Krystal**

 **Semora**

 **Shock**

 **Edlen**

 **Walter**

"Attack!" Walter called out as he pointed towards three branded flying pokemon in the sky. A charizard, a pidgeotto and a staraptor.

Semora was on the ship directly south of Walter's and had a clear shot of both the charizard and staraptor, as well as multiple simipours and panpours further out on their own ships. An allied corsola and dewpider were on her ship behind her, ready to lend any aid she asked for.

Semora silently conjured up a Leaf Tornado on the ship of simipours and panpours directly across the water from her, accomplishing little more that obtaining their attention and aggression.

"You there!" Semora ordered the corsola soldier.

"Ma'am!" The corsola stood at attention. "Power Gem on that Charizard, now!"

The corsola did as they were told, but the charizard dodged the attack with ease and it got closer to the ships.

"You, Liquidation on the same target, let's go!" Semora ordered the dewpider.

"Yessum!" The dewpider saluted before as he shot water out from his body, getting the ship the three of them were on entirely wet while the charizard still dodged attacks.

Krystal, on the ship north of Walter's, and paired with both a clauncher soldier and a binacle soldier, had a clear shot at the pidgeotto pirate along with two other sapien triage ships.

"Rock Tomb!" Krystal announced as she hurled large rocks towards the pidgeotto. The rocks shoved the pidgeotto down into the depths of the ocean, with no hope of surfacing.

The wave from the splash was so big, that it carried an allied wailord soldier in the water closer to the brigade of pirate ships.

"Hey, if you hit that charizard with a Smack Down…" Krystal said to the clauncher soldier. "I'll see about putting in a good word for you to get a promotion, go!"

The clauncher turned its large cannon-like claw towards the charizard and shot out a sharpened rock. The charizard, ever the flying ace, dodged the attack as though it was nothing.

"You, try with Ancient Power!" Krystal snapped at the binacle soldier, who immediately summoned a large amount of ancient stones at the charizard, managing to graze the pokemon along his backside.

"Really?" Shock asked his two soldiers of an azumarill and popplio from the southernmost ship of the Nereithas militia. "I'll get rid of the staraptor, you two use Bubblebeam on that fuckin' charizard."

Shock turned towards the staraptor. "Shock Wave!" He announced as he sent a large jolt of electricity directly to the large bird. The pokemon took the attack head on, and dove closer to the water's surface, but continued on its course towards the ship.

Both the soldiers shot Bubblebeams towards the charizard.

The azumarill soldier got a direct hit off on the charizard, while the popplio soldier managed to graze his stomach.

"Brine!" Edlen announced from his ship as he shot a large array of water towards the charizard, finally sinking the pokemon that had been taking up so much attention.

"Air Slash!" A swanna soldier at the back of their ship called as she shot an Air Slash attack towards the staraptor, cutting the bird completely in half before it too sank into the ocean depths.

"Hey, I'm glad we got rid of that aerial problem." a poliwrath soldier tapped Water on the shoulder "But now we have a new one."

He pointed to the fifteen ships that were now each lowering walkways to use to board the five ships of the Nereithas militia.

The first to run aboard were the simipour and panpour of the Sapien Triage.

There were ten panpour in total along with five simipour and five more shiny simipour each leading their own small group.

"Scald!" One of the simipour called, and immediately, all twenty pokemon were shooting Scald attacks all over the place.

The pokemon on the northernmost ship, after each taking one of the Scald attacks, crouched over in pain as they tried to nurse their burn marks.

The two panpour who were boarding Krystal's ship shot their Scalds at the binacle and clauncher soldiers.

The binacle was hit by the attack, but the clauncher was able to scurry out of the way of the second attack.

The two simipour focused their attention on Krystal.

Krystal quickly dodged the first Scald attack, and turned to counter when she was hit directly in the small of her back by the second simipour's Scald.

A searing pain shot through her as she realized that area had sustained a massive burn.

The pokemon on Edlen and Walter's ship in the center were either able to absorb the damage of the attack, or able to dodge their Scalds easily.

Semora's ship underwent the same treatment as Krystal's ship, where her own two simipour focused on her, while the panpour went for the soldiers.

The dewpider took the attack head on, and nothing at all happened to him, while the corsola rolled to dodge the Scald attack that was heading her way.

The simipours both shot Scald attacks out their mouths at Semora who acrobatically dodged both of them, careful to not let even a single drop of water hit her.

Shock's ship found a different kind of battle. As the closest one to the plank they were using to board the ship, Shock was the target of all the simipours' and panpours' attacks.

Shock jumped over the first attack, ducked under the second, spun to avoid the third, and was then hit in his face by the fourth.

He cringed from the pain of the hot water but shook it off.

The large array of pokemon in the other ships all attacked the pokemon in the water, most of them aiming at the large wailord.

One by one, each of the pokemon that was swimming in the water floated up to the surface, dead, the wailord included.

Now that he had a good look, Edlen realized that Ismania, the pirates, and the Sapien Triage outnumbered them with 51 pokemon to a measly 15 pokemon.

Semora took out her moon knives, and lunged forward to jam each one into the chest of either simipour on her ship. Her first knife went through the simipour she targeted with it, and the pokemon coughed up and began to choke on blood, but the weight from its body remaining on the knife was something Semora had forgotten to take into account, and her second swing missed the other simipour.

"You!" Semora ordered the dewpider soldier. "Leech Life that panpour!"

The dewpider lunged forward to bite into the panpour's skin, but the panpour used the water on the deck of the ship to slide away from the attack.

"And you, use Power Gem on the other one!" Semora shouted at the corsola soldier.

"Right!" The corsola turned and shot sparkling gems in the panpour's direction, which the pokemon, like its comrade, used the water on the ship to dodge easily.

Krystal, gritting her teeth, took out the spear Aerona had given her and pierced through one of the simipours.

"You gotta be…" The simipour felt the gaping hole in his body before collapsing into a pile of flesh and bones.

The clauncher soldier fired off a Water Pulse at the remaining simipour, who nimbly dodged the attack.

"Night Slash!" The binacle soldier stretched towards the panpour that had attacked him earlier, cutting the thing completely in half.

"Shock Wave!" Shock announced as he sent another wave of electricity towards the simipour that had managed to hit him with a Scald earlier. The simipour cringed in pain as he took the attack, but managed to shake the shock off.

"Play Rough!" The azumarill soldier announced as he jumped on the panpour he was fighting, who managed to scurry out from under him.

"Disarming Voice!' The popplio soldier shouted towards both the panpour, staggering both of them towards the edge of the ship.

"Drill Peck!" Edlen announced as he lunged in towards a simipour, who dodged out of the way.

"Rapid Spin!" Walter comboed with Edlen as he rammed his shell towards the simipour who was dodging Edlen's attack. The simipour, sensing this coming, leapt over the shell with a backflip.

"Aerial Ace!" The swanna soldier on the ship went for a panpour.

The panpour grabbed the swanna as she struck, and used his knee to snap her neck.

"Dynamic Punch!" the poliwrath soldier threw a fist towards his own panpour opponent.

The panpour caught the poliwrath soldier's arm before the attack hit, and tossed the pokemon through the deck into the bottom of the ship.

The damage from the fall didn't seem to be fatal, but was certainly enough to knock the poliwrath soldier out.

The soldiers on the northernmost ship were the least lucky, as they were completely defeated by their simipour and panpour opponents, who then joined the simipour and panpour on Krystal's ship in attacking.

The two panpour and two simipour on the stolen ship each fired Scald attacks. Both simipour towards either soldier, and both panpour towards Krystal, while the panpour on her ship used Leer, and the simipour on her ship attacked with a Lick. The simipour using Scald both used way more than they intended and blew themselves backwards off of their ship and far north near edge of the horizon.

The first panpour Scald only grazed Krystal.

"Is that all you got?" She asked, as she used the rusty spear to even keep herself upright.

"No." The other panpour said before his Scald scored a direct hit on Krystal, filling her mouth with so much hot water that she both drowned and burned to death, dropping the spear.

"Heh." The shiny simipour on her ship laughed as he went through with the Lick attack anyways.

"Let's take this back home after the fight. We can have some fun around it."

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard." The binacle soldier growled.

"And if you don't want to hear anything _more_ disgusting, you'll lay down your life right now." The simipour laughed. "Once the main pirates get here, we'll probably be able to bring more than this piece of-"

"Ohmyarceusshutup." The clauncher sighed. "I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence."

Both simipour on Edlen and Walter's ship went for Edlen, while both panpour on the ship went for Walter, each one using a Fury Swipes attack.

Edlen expertly parried each of the Fury Swipe attacks that came his way.

"How are you holding up?" he asked Walter.

Walter turned after dodging the first panpour's Fury Swipes. "I'm doing- ow! Ow! Ah!" He got caught up in the middle of the second panpour's attack.

The simipour on Semora's ship attacked Semora herself with a Fury Swipes attack, while the panpour on the ship both attacked the soldier pokemon, also with Fury Swipes.

The savage and unpredictable way the simipour attacked gave it the advantage, it scored a direct hit on Semora with each of its five swipes.

Semora had to crouch to keep her breath and keep from fainting from the damage.

The corsola soldier took the Fury Swipes from her panpour opponent in stride.

"Rock type!" She cheered.

The dewpider soldier danced his way out of each of the Fury Swipes of his own opponent.

Down on Shock's ship, the two simipour both attacked him with Scald once again, while the panpour each attacked a soldier with Fury Swipes.

Shock, still drenched from the first attack, couldn't dodge out of the way in time for these incoming Scalds, and both hit him directly, one after the other, heating up his armor to the point where his own clothes were burning him.

The azumarill and popplio soldiers on his ship weaved their way through the Fury Swipe attacks from the panpour.

"Giga Drain!" Semora announced as she began to absorb energy from the simipour in front of her until there was nothing left of the simipour she was draining from.

She stretched her neck in a circle, feeling rejuvenated.

"Now if only Shock could heal like that." She mumbled.

She turned to the dewpider soldier. "You, Crunch one of those panpours, let's go!"

The dewpider soldier nodded as he bit down towards a panpour who dodged the attack almost effortlessly.

"Rock Blast!" the corsola soldier called out as she shot a barrage of rocks towards the panpour closest to her, bludgeoning it to death.

"Vice Grip!" The clauncher soldier launched themselves towards the shiny simipour, slicing the simipour in half, and causing him to drop Krystal's body.

The binacle stretched itself to pick up the rusty spear Krystal had brought, and shoved it into the side of the panpour on the ship, striking the heart through the ribcage causing the panpour to bleed to death.

"Thunder!" Shock called out as he summoned a blast of lightning from the sky, turning one of the simipour to nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"Disarming Voice!" The popplio soldier once again attacked both panpour, this time using such a strange tone that both panpours' heads just exploded.

"Superpower!" The azumarill soldier rushed towards the remaining simipour on the ship with a fist at the ready, which the simipour dodged easily by jumping over the azumarill and landing near the center of the ship.

"Time to get these things off of our ship." Edlen muttered to Walter.

He stood in front of the two simipour and two panpour.

"Roar!" He roared as a great gust of wind blew them so far east that everyone lost sight of them.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Walter asked Edlen.

"Because I didn't know, in the beginning, that the soldiers you kept on this ship stank!"

Both panpour on the stolen ship jumped onto the ship with the binacle and clauncher soldiers.

"If the boss wanted us to bring the body back…" The first panpour shrugged.

"We might as well carry out his dying wish." The other one also shrugged.

The both pointed their hands towards the binacle soldier. "Scald!" They attacked in unison.

The first scald was all it took for the binacle to keel over dead.

"No! Berns!" The clauncher soldier rushed up to him. "Berns! Speak to me, Berns!"

He turned to the two panpour. "You'll pay for this, you monsters! He had a family to feed!"

"Speaking of feeding…" The panpour on Semora's ship turned to the corsola soldier. "It's been a long time since i've had any rock candy…"

"Wha-?" The corsola soldier had enough to be confused before the panpour's Bite tore into her, crushing her completely.

"Mm…" The panpour chewed. "She was a tasty one."

"And I'll get rid of _you_." The simipour on Shock's ship turned towards the azumarill soldier and attacked with Fury Swipes, which the azumarill managed to dodge.

Semora lunged towards the panpour with her knives, and slit its throat.

"To eat a civilized pokemon like that." Semora spat on the body. "You were truly disgusting."

"Um...ma'am.." the dewpider soldier tapped Semora. "What should we do now?"

Semora looked over at how Shock was faring.

Poorly seemed to be the answer, as he was close to being on his knees.

"T-thunder!" He managed to say through his burning armor, though the thunder did not hit the simipour he was targeting at all.

"Disarming Voice!" The popplio soldier continued to attack with their vocal chords.

The simipour, upon hearing the sound that came from that popplio's mouth, immediately exploded everywhere.

"Are we…" the clauncher soldier looked up from the decapitated corpses of the two remaining panpour. "Are we done with them all then? Berns is dead. So is all of North Ship 1." She jumped from her own ship onto Walter's ship.

"The Sapien Triage may have been taken care of…" Edlen said as five pirate ships began to close in on Walter's Semora's and Shock's ships.

"Shock! Get up!" Semora called. "We aren't even halfway done yet!"

"Easy...for you...to say…" Shock managed to reply through gritted teeth.

"Well the Shock I know wouldn't give up so easily! Krystal is dead, do you want her to die for nothing? I thought you valued the lives of your teammates!"

"Ngh…" Shock began to stand up. "You're working me to the bone here! You are going to owe me a large drink once this shit is over!"

"Fine by me, just stay and fight!"

 _(Semora and Shock Support Rank B Reached, btw)_

"That's the spirit!" A voice called out from behind the ships.

A small boat and two pokemon appeared to help, one of them was a pokemon no one had ever even seen before, while another was covered in hooded robes.

One of them immediately jumped onto Shock's ship, fired a Heal Pulse, and rang a Heal Bell, bringing him back up to full energy.

Semora blinked almost in disbelief.

"What kind of pokemon are you?" She asked.

"Oh." The pokemon turned. "I'm a lone mercenary, and I was in the area doing a job when I heard about the invasion, so I came to help you guys fend them off. I'm not much of an attacker, but I'm great in terms of healing. My name is Micah."

"Micah huh…" Edlen mumbled. "Tell me Micah, what species of pokemon are you? I've never seen your kind before."

"That's understandable." Micah replied. "I am what you might call a mewtwo. A second generation Type 1 legendary. The first mewtwo had a kid, that kid had me. I'm very well-trained in terms of healing. I can't bring back the dead, but your odds of survival for this fight just drastically increased."

"And you." Edlen looked at the other pokemon in the boat. "Are you sure that this pokemon is qualified."

"Am I sure he's qualified?" the other pokemon laughed, "Who do you think gave him the mission he was going on around here in the first place?" They brought their hood down.

"Besides, Edlen…" Concordia grinned. "Looking at the results of this battle so far, you could _really_ use an actual tactician."

* * *

 _ **AN: Micah the mewtwo was submitted by Mewtation151! Thanks Mewtation! (May I call you Mewtation?)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: A moment of silence for Krystal.**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: And also Berns, as he had a family (and maybe the other soldiers too but whatever)**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: Aaron, yo, Aaron, where do you want to go? Fire Province? Water Province?...Fighting Province? Or do you want to stay and deal with those attacks from the sky? Sounds important, but also sounds like something too dangerous for a single pokemon to handle. You do have that chest cannon though…**_

* * *

 _ **AN5: OC Submission Form:**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ ***optional*OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class', if they have one)**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading, ^.^!**_


	42. Questions And A New Queen

_Lore Before The Legend:_ The Fairy Province's object used to fight The Faraway, the Lens of Xerneas, allows its bearer to see the current actions of whatever pokemon they are currently thinking of, though the bearer must know the pokemon's species, their real name, and remember at least one defining feature about them, whether it be physical like a scar or intangible, like a personality trait. Historically, this object has been passed down through the Temple of Xerneas to each head priestess, though no records past the end of the Great Type War have been kept of the object's whereabouts.

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Stoneshear Castle Infirmary: Age of Mew: Year 656: Visiting Hours Are Open**

"Tina?" Aaron asked as the blissy nurse opened the door to let him into the room.

"She's stabilized, but she's out like a light." The blissy nurse told him. "She might not wake up for another week at least. That trevenant really did a number on her."

"Trevenant...What was this trevenant's name?" Aaron asked.

"I think it was, like, Rainerus? I don't know hun, I'm just here to heal injuries."

"Well, thank you anyways, and please take good care of her."

Aaron turned towards Tina

"Tina, I'm going to go deal with something, and I'll be back as soon as I can. Once I'm back, I'm not leaving your side until you wake up."

"I would not advise that until the patient-" The blissy began. Aaron gave her a stare. "I mean...I'm sure she'll like that."

Aaron left a pot of flowers on the nightstand near Tina's bed and walked towards the doorway.

"May I ask what it is you're dealing with?" The blissy wondered. "I won't tell anyone, swearsies."

"Sorry." Aaron said as he looked at the frantic messages from Rudo. "I'd rather not talk about it with anyone. By the way, how do I get to the warp panels from here?"

* * *

 **Dark Province: Outside Bishamon Gates: Age of Mew: Year 656: Land Of War (Part 1)**

 _ **Current Party:**_

 _ **Rudo**_

 _ **Nezarix**_

 _ **Bennett**_

 _ **Aaron**_

"Rudo, wait!" Aaron called after Rudo as he rushed up to the party of three about to head into Bishamon. "Why are we here, what's going on?"

"Conlan's apparently alive and inside the city, all the way on the 9th floor of the palace." Rudo growled. "And he's going to have a lot of explaining to do when I rescue him."

"But on the badge you said he was dead and-"

"He _was_ dead!" Rudo exclaimed. "I saw his head fall off and everything! That's why him being alive is so...Urgghh!" She kicked a nearby Arcanine Statue.

"I want to be happy he's alive, but at the same time I want to beat him up for recklessly dying for me in the first place, and I _also_ want to beat him up for not telling me he could do something like this!"

"And..why are you here?" Aaron asked Nezarix. "Not that I don't appreciate your help, but it seems a little odd to me."

"If Conlan is indeed human, then I have plenty of questions I want to ask him. Furthermore, if he is indeed human, He likely was brought here for a specific purpose, and those purposes are usually on the right side of history." Nezarix explained. "Plus, I just finished fighting a demigod. I feel like I deserve to know about a human coming back from the dead."

"Alright then." Aaron accepted the answer. "So let's head in."

"Wait." Rudo held a paw out. "I don't think we should go in unprepared. We should have a game plan for what to do in certain situations, like, say, an ambush the second we enter."

After a few minutes of both coming up with and debating the effectiveness of various game plans, the group decided they might as well just wing it.

With a deep breath, Rudo opened the door into the Mystery Dungeon City of Bishamon.

 **Bishamon (20F Mystery Dungeon) 1F**

"This is so topsy turvy.." Bennett said as he looked around. What were normally the walls of mystery dungeons had various doors that likely led to the homes of the pokemon that lived in the city, and the tiny pathways were all paved streets of cobblestone. The large open caverns were instead replaced with plazas and parks.

"It really _is_ a mystery dungeon city…" Aaron's eyes widened.

"No visitors allowed!" A pawniard guard ran up to them, before sounding a horn, summoning a good 9 more pawniard, making ten in total.

"Let's drive them out boys!" He cheered. "For the king and his new queen!"

The four pokemon got ready to fight.

Nezarix shot a Flamethrower attack at the pawniard that blew the horn, and immediately knocked out both that pawniard, and a pawniard who had filed right behind him.

"Double Kill!" Bennett remarked. "Ooh, and lemme mimic that move!"

He brought a glowing hand to Nezarix and took a deep breath. "Aight, move stored in my memories."

"Hiyahh!" Rudo charged into a pawniard with a Force Palm.

"Guillotine bitch!" The pawniard shove its sword hand through her.

Rudo went limp for a split second, before her eyes switched their color scheme from red irises and black pupils to pitch-black irises with red pupils.

"You have no idea…" Rudo said in a demonic voice as she took hold of the pawniard's hand. "The kind of trouble you just caused for yourself."

She pulled the arm out of her body, watched her flesh sew itself back together, and tossed the pawniard into the rest of the soldiers. When the dust cleared, they were all dead on the ground.

Rudo continued to move forward.

"Does she always do that?" Nezarix asked Bennett and Aaron.

It was the first time either of them had seen Rudo fight, so neither was sure.

 **2F**

Twenty pawniard came out to greet the party on this floor.

"Attack!" The commander pawniard called out.

Nezarix once again attacked with a Flamethrower.

One of the pawniard combusted from the attack.

"Time for me to see what I can do with that move!" Bennett said excitedly as he also shot a Flamethrower attack towards another pawniard, grazing the side of its arm.

"Aw yeah, sick burn!"

Aaron fought the urge to laugh at the bad joke. "That's not funny." He lied to himself.

"What's not funny is this." Rudo said in the demonic voice as she flicked a pawniard with her paw.

A whole row of pawniard was then blown back through multiple buildings in the dungeon. They would not be getting up from the attack.

Only four pawniard remained.

Each pawniard went for one of the pokemon in the party. The commander pawniard went for Rudo with a Slash attack.

Rudo countered with a Force Palm and the pawniard captain exploded everywhere.

The other pawniard went after the other three pokemon, all with Night Slash attacks.

Nezarix was barely scraped by the Night Slash from his pawniard. Bennett was able to dodge the attack of the pawniard that went towards him. "I guess it isn't your night for slashing, huh?" Bennett asked with a chuckle.

Aaron fought the urge to laugh again as he also dodged his pawniard's attack on him.

"Sorry about this Bennett." Aaron said. "I'm but I gotta crowd control. Bulldoze!"

The ground rumbled a bit, and two of the three pawniard lost their balance, but that's all that really happened.

"I'm seriously better at Bulldoze than this, I swear."

Nezarix continued to let loose with the Flamethrower attacks, this time grazing the pawniard facing him.

"This ghost is on fiyaaaah!" Bennett announced as he also shot a Flamethrower, completely missing the pawniard he aimed at.

"No time for this." Rudo haphazardly tossed a Focus Blast behind her at the pawniard facing Bennett. The ball of energy expanded to encompass all the pawniard and then disappeared entirely, taking the pawniard with it.

"The hell kind of Focus Blast was that?" Aaron's eyes widened.

"Hey is it possible for a ghost pokemon that doesn't wear clothes to pee its pants?" Bennett asked. "Because I think I just did that."

"Move. On." Rudo ordered from near the staircase to the next floor. "Otherwise I will not hesitate to end you either."

"Something's _definitely_ not right with her." Aaron finally managed to realize. "That doesn't sound like something Rudo would say."

Rudo turned around.

"Do you have a problem with that? Or would you like to throw your life away trying to bring her back?"

"Nah, I'm good." Aaron backed off.

"Hey, Royal Rank mercenary...can you do something?" Bennett asked Nezarix.

"I would if I knew anything about what was happening, but she's killing all the pawniard and not killing any of us, and after having to fight a demigod,"

"Showoff." Bennett mumbled.

"I'm just glad to have some sort of massive damage dealer on our side for once." Nezarix finished.

"Let's just...see how this plays out for now."

* * *

 **Fighting Province: Camp Dorado: Age Of Mew: Year 656: The Silver Vault(Part 6)**

 _ **Current Party:**_

 _ **Verden of Team Moonbrand**_

 _ **Gina of Team Moonbrand**_

 _ **Marian of Team Celsius**_

 _ **Mora of Team Celsius**_

"I guess I'll ask the question we're all wondering first." Marian said. "Who was the fake Cahir?"

Chief nodded as he listened to the question. "A pokemon known by only his closest allies as Dushkriti." He answered. "He is known to be able to take the shape of whatever pokemon he lays his eyes on. It is my educated guess that he is in fact a ditto in species, though the possibility remains that he could be any pokemon capable of knowing the move Transform."

"Alright, " Mora responded as she began to ask the next question to cross everyone's mind. "Where is the real Cahir?" "

The real Cahir is likely being kept as a prisoner somewhere that only the Fighting Province representative would have access to, like their office in a private UGM hall, or a special hidden dungeon." Chief responded. "Though where specifically is beyond me, I believe the Fighting Province capital city's UGM Hall, where you will be heading after this discussion, would be a good place to start looking."

"I have a few questions." Verden announced. "My biggest one right now is which province is the false Cahir loyal to?"

"Dushkiriti has never quite stated where his loyalties lie," Chief answered the breloom's question "but I believe that he may be under the employ of at the very least, a noble family in the Normal Province. They have been invading neighboring provinces one after the other and this only started once the false Cahir was elected into power. In a worst case scenario, Zavier the zangoose of the UGM Senate is the mastermind behind this, and I sincerely hope it doesn't come to that, or we may see the start of a second great type war in the future."

"In that case, what are the false Cahir's plans?" Verden continued his line of questioning.

"The false Cahir, Dushkriti only works for two things in return, money and power." Chief answered, with clear distaste for Dushkriti in his voice. "Considering he already has considerable power and money for simply impersonating a UGM representative, whatever he's been offered by his employer must be either extremely expensive or powerful, and is likely both."

"Thank you, now how long has the false Cahir been in his position?" Verden continued to grill Chief.

"The false Cahir has been in this position since about halfway through the last Fighting Province election cycle, when he and the now deceased Madison mienshao were opposing candidates." Chief answered, struggling to remember. "He began saying some very un-Cahir things that helped Madison pull ahead in polls, but for some reason, she never campaigned in the capital, and the false Cahir won based on brand name and appealing to the non-mercenary fighting types who felt underrepresented."

"Okay, and this is important as it's been bugging me," Verden said "but is the real Cahir still alive?"

At first, Chief only answered with a single nod, before he decided he might as well elaborate. "Yes, the real Cahir must still be alive for Dushkriti's Transform illusion to maintain itself, as he must commonly be able to see exactly who he is transforming into for the move to work properly. I do not know the precise state of the real Cahir's health, but I do know that he is most certainly still breathing." He informed everyone.

"Alright, and I have one last question I want to ask." Verden said as he noticed Chief trying his best to hide an expression of impatience on his face. "Should we be wary of anyone heading back who might know what's truly going on?" Verden asked.

"I would exercise caution around representative Zavier as well as any high ranking Normal Province Mercenary Bands." Chief advised. "I do not mean to suggest that any of them know or are behind what is going on, but they are the prominent figures I would be most wary of. I will send Claus to warn you of other names that may arise in the future until this false Cahir matter is resolved." Chief stretched. "Have I answered all your questions then?"

"I've got a few still." Gina answered as she stepped up to ask some more questions. "Firstly, what's a good way to prove that the false Cahir is false to the other members of the UGM?"

"That depends entirely on what you mean by good, young glaceon." Chief replied as he scratched his chin. "The most effective way would be to kill the real Cahir, but that is an action I advise strongly against, as the Fighting Province would be left without anyone to support it, similar to the Fire Province to the south, and are community is not as communal as it once was. I doubt the society as it is could withstand that. A much harder, but preferred solution to the problem would be to free the real Cahir and bring him to the UGM Senate, where he can prove the rest himself. Of course, that has no guarantee on working beyond faith, and the UGM Senate is known to be distrustful of things they are unfamiliar with, and is much more dangerous than a single stealth mission, but it is still the one I would recommend. I find it the more ethical of the two ideas."

"Alright," Gina nodded as she continued to ask questions "How can we tell the difference between the real Cahir and the false Cahir?"

"Ah, a very interesting question." Chief noted. "The easiest way to tell the difference would be to repeat this phrase to whichever Cahir you see before you. *ahem* 'As one, we raise ourselves higher.' The real Cahir will no doubt answer thusly 'Simplicity, honesty, integrity, all conquered by none.' The false Cahir, Dushkriti will not answer in that manner."

"Did the false Cahir hire a lucario assassin to kill B?" Gina continued to ask.

"I don't know for sure, but I sincerely doubt it." Chief replied. "Duskriti appears to be working to establish a sort of male fighting-type supremacy mentality among the Fighting Province, and as a male fighting type, B did not seem like a target for assassination. However, the possibility remains highly likely that a UGM Senate representative was the employer of B's assassin."

"One last question." Gina said. "Is telling the UGM Senate Head Aerona about all this a good idea?"

"That depends entirely on where your loyalties and values lie." Chief responded. "Aerona, from my personal knowledge, was never intended to even be on the Senate, and is completing the term of her late husband. I do not believe she is well versed in the realm of politics, but I know many representatives are, and my impression of her could be wrong. I cannot say one way or the other whether you should tell her what I've told you, or keep it all secret, or pick and choose information to give out. I cannot predict the future, and I am not the authority on what is right and wrong. Now, if there are no more questions from any of you, I ask that you head through the warp panel back there. I've tired myself out with these answers, and need to take a nap."

 **Fighting Province: Capital City of Knightmount: UGM Hall**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" a primeape at the UGM Hall counter exclaimed as he saw the four pokemon warp into the area. "What are you doing man? Don't bring your female mercenaries into the heart of the capital!"

"Um…" Verden looked back at Marian, Mora, and Gina, before turning to the primeape.

"They're my slaves?" He asked, hoping the plan they had come up with would work.

"Are they really?" The primeape eyed Verden. "Because I see scarves on each of them. Actually, now that I get a closer look, those two are wearing different scarves than you and that glaceon."

"Um…" Verden looked back at the others again, this time for any advice on what to do.

"I don't know how to feel about this guy." Gina mumbled to Marian and Mora. "Like, is he for or against slavery like this?"

"Let's hope whatever Verden goes with is the correct answer." Marian whispered back.

"Those two were...captured slaves?" Verden questioned.

"Captured slaves, huh?" the primeape looked at Marian and Mora. "And the glaceon's been with you for so long you formed a mercenary band with her?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Alright, what's your team name?"

"Crap…" Verden gritted his teeth.

"We don't have time for this." Gina sighed as she walked up. "We're not slaves, we're just here to look into accusations that the Cahir that was elected isn't really Cahir and is an imposter."

"Oh my Arceus, may Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo bless this moment." The primeape gave a relieved sigh. "Listen, the name's Palmer, and man, I've been having those thoughts for five years straight, but I need to keep this job to pay to keep my wife and daughters hidden, so I can't help you. Directly at least. Right now, the Cahir that's been going around turning our province into what it is today is up in his office, so sneaking in there is a no-go, unless you plan on killing him. But I've also heard that there's been a few rumors about a strange noise coming from under the courtyard of the Knightmount Castle. No one lives there. It's just a museum from the old days before the UGM, but the staff keep claiming the courtyard is haunted, and it's not Marshadow, if you catch my drift."

"Not to mention, we still haven't told any of the other three groups about what we found out." Marian brought up with everyone else.

"I guess we'll have to think over what to do next then." Verden suggested.

"Great idea." Palmer nodded. "But first, you might want to come back behind the counter and head into my private office. If the man in charge sees you with free women, well, I'd rather not say what would happen, and I think you already know."

* * *

 **Fire Province: City of Flamewater: Age Of Mew: Year 656: Flames of Change(Part 2)**

"There's...more pokemon here than I thought." Mandy said as she, Charlie, and Magdalene all walked out into the city. Many fire type pokemon, most standing in a very regal manner, were all waiting around, staring at Mt. Immolate as smoke came out of the volcano.

"What is this?" Magdalene asked, confused.

"Wait a minute…" Charlie's eyes widened as she rushed back into the UGM Hall to use the phone.

"Lightgrasp UGM Hall." Proctor answered. "Proctor speaking."

"Where's Inkeri?!" Charlie asked with impatience. "I want to talk to her right now!"

"Reshiram's fangs, lady." Proctor gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'll put you through to her, just wait for three fucking seconds."

"Yes, Charlie, what is it?" Inkeri asked after three seconds had passed.

"It's the Arceusdamn Eruption Ceremony! That's what!" Charlie shouted into the phone. "Why are we even here?"

"Because _someone_ is obviously going to be chosen, and you're going to escort them safely back to our UGM Hall."  
"How would that work though?" Mandy asked. "Couldn't anyone follow us through the warp panel?"

"Yes." Charlie answered Mandy. "Provided we keep them on, but every UGM Hall reserves the right to close their warp panels in a state of emergency, and the safety of a new, and some say divinely chosen, leader would certainly qualify as a means to shut them off. Maybe a few would come through before they could close the panels entirely, but that's still better than hundreds."

"Look, once that volcano erupts, whoever is chosen, no matter how big or small, you need to bring them back here pronto. That's your Royal Rank mission, Moonbrand, don't screw it up, otherwise I'll demote you bank to Rank E!"

"Can she do that?" Mandy asked, worried.

"We don't have to find out." Charlie slammed the phone down as she hung up. "Let's just get this over with. Things are going to get very hectic any second now."

"Look!" A charizard pointed. "It's erupting, it's erupting!"

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Talo, who was flying just above where the Moonbrand members were standing said to them. "This right here, this is history in the making!"

"Where's the rest of your team?" Charlie asked

"They aren't fire types." Talo laughed. "They're in a shelter. Speaking of which, hey you, mawile girl, you might want to get on my back, otherwise you're gonna be swallowed up by the lava that comes out of that thing."

"R-right." Mandy nervously climbed onto Talo's back.

"Yes, here it comes!" A volcarona laughed loudly as the ground began to rumble, and Mt. Immolate erupted, sending out a storm of dark clouds and smoke, accompanied by multiple falling rocks of earth and magma. Lava also began to flood down the side of the mountain and began to overtake the streets of the city. Most of the buildings near Mt. Immolate were destroyed completely by the eruption, while the ones near the town proper managed to stand with minimal damage done to them.

As the lava passed them, each fire type dipped their hand or foot, or other appendage in the stream, all of them pulling their flesh out of it in pain.

"One of the first passages of Reshiram's Truths is about the Eruption Ceremony." Talon told Mandy as they watched from above. "Those there to witness it must dip a part of their body in the lava as it flows towards them. Should it accept them as the next leader of the Fire Province, the lava will wrap itself around them and they will become the new leader, but those that are deemed unworthy…"

"Yow!" The charizard from earlier said as he brought back his foot.

"Will find the lava just as painful as a non-fire type pokemon would. That's a large reason why so many fire types evacuated with the others. They knew participating in the ceremony was a waste of time."

"Are you going to participate." Mandy asked.

"I have to. I witnessed it." Talo answered. "Don't worry though, I'll only swoop down and skim it with my talons. Besides, I'm not gonna be chosen anyways."

Talo then swooped down towards the lava and just as instantly swooped back up again to blow on his injured feet.

"Wow, that looks painful…" Mandy cringed, looking at the injury.

"Oh yeah, it was. But I'll get over it with some rest."

"Agh!" Charlie shook her hand as she pulled it out of the lava stream.

Magdalene gave a yelp as she brought back her paw.

"Looks like they weren't chosen either huh?" Mandy asked.

"I doubt whomever is chosen will be someone that we know." Talo responded. "Or know personally anyways."

"Alright, move aside peasants!" The volcarona from earlier boldly floated up towards the lava stream. "And prepare to accept me, Visha, the ever great duke of Emberguard, as your new leader!"

Before he could even reach the stream, the lava rushed away from him.

"Hey!" He called as he began to chase after the lava, while the other fire types present all turned to see where it was going.

The lava was surrounding a young female typhlosion, who clearly could not believe what was happening to her as the lava wrapped itself around her, and after lifting her up into the air and bringing back down, it dispersed, leaving the typhlosion woman with a raiment that seemed to be made entirely of lava draped around her neck and shoulders.

"You…" The charizard stepped closer to the typhlosion and got on a knee. "What is your name?"

"Me?" The typhlosion looked around at all the fire types now looking at her, some with awe, some with respect, and others with envy or in a certain volcarona's case, contempt.

"My name is Tashia, but I think there must be some mistake. I'm not-"

"Damn right there's some mistake!" Visha shouted at her. "You just stole my position, you thief of a typhlosion!"

"No, I didn't steal anything! I just always heard stories of this ceremony and wanted to participate too, so I-"

"Hey!" Charlie called out to Tashia. "Over here, we're a Mercenary Band and we've been hired to escort you to the capital!"

"Um...I don't think I'm what you're looking for." Tashia looked around at all the staring pokemon. "You can take that volcarona over there instead. He looks more up to the task of-"

"Nonsense!" The charizard on his knee in front of Tashia interrupted her. "You were chosen, Tashia. You are our new leader." The charizard stood up and turned to face everyone. "Let it be known that once again, our Fire Province has a ruler! By the power of Reshiram's Raiment, we must all hail Queen Tashia!"

"Kill them!" a voice called out from the crowd of fire types who did not go along with what the charizard had just announced.

"Looks like we've got to go _now_." Charlie said as she grabbed Tashia by the hand and began to rush her into the Flamewater UGM Hall.

"Follow them, quickly!" Mandy instructed Talo. "The warp will close after they go through it!"

"You got it!" Talo said as he sped up to catch up to the others.

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: UGM Hall**

The pokemon to make it through the portal were Charlie, Magdalene, Tashia, Mandy, Talo, the charizard, as well as a blaziken, who seemed to be one of the supporters of Tashia.

"Done." Inkeri said as she arrived from the basement of the hall. "Warp panel's been shut off. Only way to get to the capital now is a trek through the desert, and our guards will see them coming."

"Since when did Lightgrasp have guards?" Charlie asked, skeptically. "It's always been peaceful, hasn't it?"

"Oh, they aren't Lightgrasp guards." Inkeri shook her head. "They're guards that I've specifically hired to warn me if some sort of attack is about to happen. In any case…"

She turned to Tashia.

"You. You in the Raiment. What's your name?"

"Tashia." Tashia answered. "But, I really don't think that I'm the best choice to lead the Fire Province. I'm not of noble blood, I grew up the daughter of two Geotherm plant workers! I only-"

"Queen Tashia…" The charizard gave her a sorrowful look. "I can understand if you feel a lot of sudden pressure, but you're _wearing_ Reshiram's Raiment. Are you going to say that the god of truth is wrong?"

"God of truth…" Tashia clasped the lava raiment as though it was cloth. "Am I really supposed to become the next leader of the Fire Province?"

Her eyes then went white.

"Yes, you are." She replied to herself in a bellowing masculine voice that clearly did not belong to her. "You were chosen, like many others before your time, to lead in crisis. Now fulfill your true purpose."

Her eyes changed back to normal as she slouched into a chair that Inkeri rushed to bring up.

"So it's true…" She said.

"ooooOOOOoooh!" Libitina appeared out of nowhere. "It _is_ true! This is amazing!" She floated around the raiment. "I never thought I'd get to see one in my lifetime!"

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Charlie asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, of course. You aren't aware of it yet are you? I guess they haven't come back from that mission yet, so it's no surprise." Inkeri mumbled before turning to Charlie.

"That there, Charlie, is a very powerful relic, that was created during the Great Type War to help defeat the invaders from The Faraway. It's called Reshiram's Raiment, as Reshiram was the god who helped the ruler of the fire province at the time create it, and you just witnessed but one of it's many abilities. By grasping the raiment and asking it a question, the wearer will be briefly possessed by Reshiram himself, and the truthful answer will be given. The downside is, the possessed wearer does not get to hear the answer."

"That sounds like it can backfire. What if someone heard the truth but kept it secret?"

"True, but the fire province has, for the most part, always been far more community focused than the other provinces. We're landlocked, and during the Great Type War, we were surrounded by forces that we wouldn't be able to identify as friend or foe without the help of that relic. It was made for a province of pokemon that work together. Still though, you do have a point, because hiding the truth is something pokemon of all types can become susceptible to. That's how the Raiment ended up in the volcano again in the first place. Too many of its wearers tried to keep the truth hidden, so it disappeared, no longer willing to offer its help."

"It has sentience?" Mandy asked.

"No." The charizard replied. "But even if he isn't physically here, Reshiram has sentience."

"And who are you?" Proctor asked.

"A thousand apologies." The charizard bowed. "My name is Cochrane, and now that I have witnessed the coronation of the first Queen of the Fire Province since...I think _ever_ , I live to serve."

"What did you do before though?" Proctor asked. "You clearly aren't a mercenary so-"

"I'm a soldier, well, former soldier. I was honorably discharged after a successful decade of service, and I've been *ahem* between jobs ever since."

"Unemployed, got it." Proctor typed into the computer. "And you really want to serve Tashia here?"

"More than anything!" Cochrane's eyes lit up.

"Alright then...Inkeri, why don't you show him the ropes downstairs? Welcome to Tashia's personal guard, Cochrane."

Inkeri led the charizard downstairs as Proctor turned towards the blaziken, who had just been standing there in silence this whole time, while Libitina admired Reshiram's Raiment and Tashia, who was nervous of the hovering lampent.

"Alright, blaziken, enough silence. Who are you, and why are you here too?" Proctor asked.

"My name is Bravero." The blaziken introduced himself. "And I would like to join the team known as Moonbrand."

* * *

 _ **AN: Bravero the Blaziken was submitted by Soonai! Thank you Soonai!(May I call you Soonai?(I know the joke doesn't work with you, but I've got a gag to maintain))**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Peeps with Rudo in Bishamon. Yeah, you can probably tell that letting Rudo meet someone she's angry at when she's like**_ **that** _**is a bad idea. PM me any ideas you might want your characters to try to bring her back to normal Rudo. Also, as you can see, it's a lot of pawniard on each floor. Please PM strategies for how you plan to deal with them (because perhaps letting Rudo plow through them might not be the best idea if you want to get her out of that state)**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Silver Vault Peeps: What do you do now? You have so many options, you can try to just immediately kill the false Cahir, you can go looking for your other groups, you can tell the UGM about what you've learned, you can investigate that courtyard, so many options...Also feel free to not conform with the others on a single decision. You do you.**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: OC Form**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ ***optional*OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class', if they have one)**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading, ^.^!**_


	43. Kyle! The Killer Kabutops Appears!

_Lore Before The Legend: While the UGM may be the closest thing The Known World has to a federal government, it is, in all technicalities, a private business owned by the UGM Senate, and has no legal power over any province on paper, but many province rulers choose to become the representatives of their province to exert more force towards their plans for the land they lord over. When a new ruler takes control of a province, they have the right to withdraw their province's representative from the UGM Senate, and cannot be stopped legally should such an action be their wish. Now that the Fire Province has seen a new leader emerge, the question of who to send as representative to the Senate, if anyone, remains unanswered._

* * *

 **?: The Monastery of Ideals: The Catacombs: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Chamber of Echoes(Part 5, Finale)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Terune**

 **Rose**

 **Teleth**

 **Sigil**

"Gyahhh!" Arene screamed as Duman slashed an ethereal blade through the flaaffy's body and life left her eyes.

"What are you still all standing around for?" Peritus asked as he drew an ethereal rapier from his wings. "If you don't want to die then-"

Rose turned towards Peritus and began to charge at him, swinging the statue claws in a frenzy.

"What are you-?" Peritus asked before Rose pierced the decidueye through the chest with both claws, causing him to cough up some blood that splattered onto both statue parts and Rose's flowers.

"You can't be trusted." Rose's eyes widened. "You tried to kill Terune on the ship!"

"You fool…" Peritus coughed as he lay against the wall of the chamber. "Those hybrants...are _far_ more dangerous. They *cough* can't kill their own vessels but *cough* they _can_ hurt and take over their hosts as well as kill the hosts of the others…"

Before Terune could ask what Peritus meant, the decidueye closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

The ethereal solrock that had come out of Teleth turned towards Terune and shot a spiral of very real fire towards the phantump.

Terune gulped as he dodged out of the spiral's range, but gasped when he saw the fire hit the shallow pool in the center of the room, filling the area up with steam and obscuring everyone's view.

The ethereal poliwrath that had come out of Sigil turned to face Teleth and caught the maractus off guard as it threw its ethereal spear into her with deadly accuracy and precision.

"Gahhh!" She screamed as she was pinned to the wall by the spear.

As Teleth found herself slipping away, the solrock that had made its home in her soul seemed to materialize further into existence.

"So...that's what this...chamber is for…" Teleth said as she used the very last bit of her strength to take the ethereal spear out of her so that she dropped to the pool in the center of the room.

"It- *cough* -it's for materializing spirits. Which means if we're killed-"

Duman turned his attention towards Teleth in the pool of water, and swung an ethereal sword down towards her head, which she just barely managed to roll out of the way to avoid.

"They'll be brought back!" She announced.

"We need to get our hybrant forms back under control quickly then." Sigil yawned as she turned to face her poliwrath hybrant form and cast a Hex attack, which went incredibly wide.

Terune gulped.

"Then I need to face-"

He looked at Duman

" _Him_?"

He took a deep breath, He knew that as long as Duman could move around, there was little to now way he would best his hybrant form in combat.  
"Grass Knot!" Terune announced as tendrils of grass sprouted from his arms and shot towards Duman, constricting the golurk despite his struggle to break free.

Rose turned her attention towards the solrock that shot at Terune earlier and held up a bouquet. "Energy Ball!" She announced as she shot an orb of energy that immediately fell into the steam and caused it to become thicker, obscuring the area even further.

The solrock turned towards Rose and shot another spiral of flames towards her this time.

"Rnnngghh…" Rose braced the heat with her two statue claws as she was pushed back.

The poliwrath turned to face its host and motioned with its fingers.

The spear it had sent into Teleth earlier now floated up into the air and pierced Sigil from behind.

The shuppet's eyes went wide and white, and the poliwrath disappeared in the steam.

Sigil then let out a loud laugh.

"Ah-ha-ha! I've done it! I've taken control of the kid!" A voice that did not belong to her gloated. "A bit puny of a body if I'm being honest, but it's better than _sharing_ that space, heh."

"Ungh.." Teleth reached down towards her bag and took out an ominous mask.

"What is that?" Terune asked as Teleth crushed the mask against the floor.

Her solrock hybrant form began to slowly calm down, and enter its way back into her body, before she began to cough and struggle to even breath.

"It was...a special mask. The only make them...in… The Ghost Province...Capital…"

With those words, life left her eyes.

Terune could see inside them for a while, a solrock desperately trying to get out of her body before it too, was swallowed up by darkness.

"It's just your kid and that insane roserade now!" The poliwrath possessing Sigil noted. "We've got this Duman, just like old times, alright?"

The golurk nodded as an ethereal blade came down and severed Terune's Grass Knot attack.

"I'll deal with the possessed shuppet." Rose said to Terune as she began to charge towards her target "It's the only remaining threat to your survival!" She lunged forwards with both her statue claws, which the hybrant easily dodged.

"It'll take more than that!" The hybrant smirked.

"I was also distracting you." Rose smiled as she nodded towards Terune who had trapped Duman in another Grass Knot.

"Tch." The hybrant frowned. "No matter, I'll destroy you, then free my comrade!"

His ethereal spear shot towards Rose, piercing her left arm and making her drop one of her statue claws.

She braced through the pain as she took the spear out of her arm.

Duman once again attempted to cut free of the Grass Knot, but Terune's second plant prison was sturdier than his first.

"Duman...please." Terune looked at the spectral golurk. "You don't need to do this. We're not at war with these people anymore. There's plenty of conflict back home that we could use your help with though, so please calm down!"

Even though Terune had extreme doubts diplomacy would work, almost immediately, both Terune and the Golurk disappeared.

"Terune? Terune?" Rose looked around and couldn't find him, so she turned to the hybrant poliwrath possessing Sigil.

"You'll _pay_ for that!" She shrieked as a flurry of petals began to form around her while she grabbed the ethereal spear. "Petal Dance, spear jab!" She screeched.

The Petal Dance attack landed a critical blow on its mark as she managed to kick the possessed shuppet clean in half, however, as she did, the hybrant used the last of its energy to force the ethereal spear to change course and stab Rose right through her heart.

They both fell to the floor.

 **Nowhere**

"Where are we?" Terune asked.  
"We're nowhere." Duman was finally able to answer. He was still be constricted by Terune's Grass Knot attack. "More specifically, we're _in_ a place known as Nowhere. It's where souls are _supposed_ to go when they die. You aren't dead of course, but I am, and the room we were in was very in tune with the spiritual worlds. In any case, we can talk here without fear of being attacked by either of our comrades."

"I didn't think that would work." Terune mumbled.

"You intrigued me with what you said, about conflict back home. If there is conflict in The Known World, it is my first priority to stop it. So, is it true?"

"Yes." Terune nodded.  
"Then I shall take possession of you and set things right immediately. We must prepare for when the true enemy decides to attack us again." Duman nodded, mostly to himself.

"No!" Terune startled as the Grass Knot around Duman tightened. "I- I mean, no! I won't allow you! You're living in my body, which means you follow _my_ rules!"

"And why should I?" Duman's ethereal blades were continuously trying to cut through Terune's Grass Knot.

"B-because I know my body the best." Terune responded. "I know what it can and can't handle, and have a greater chance of surviving and not meeting an early end, so you can stay if you want, but you have to agree to give me control of your power!"

Duman took a long breath.

"There is... _some_ truth to what you have told me. I am not accustomed to such a small and malleable body, while you have lived in it your whole life. However, I cannot simply grant a child my power at the drop of a hat. Certainly not for free. You must meet two of my own demands before I give into yours, the first being that you only ask for my power when you truly feel you will die without it. The second- You are to practice your fighting techniques _thoroughly_. I am a war hero, and I will not degrade myself by living in someone weaker than the average pokemon. If I suspect you are not holding your end of this agreement, I can assure you you'll be in for a far worse time than what has happened here."

 **?: The Monastery of Ideals: The Catacombs**

"What's happened here?" Terune asked as Duman disappeared and he himself was brought back into the material world, where he noticed the room full of dead friends and foes alike, save for one coughing pokemon.

Peritus staggered to get back up on his feet, and he looked around at all the destruction that had been caused with a frown.

"You there, child." Peritus looked towards Terune. "I have decided that there is no honor in killing you as you are now. You are fatigued and are still struggling to control the soul within you. I shall give you one month. It should serve as a suitable recovery, training, and" he turned towards Rose and Teleth "grieving period. The conflict here has given these catacombs the shape of a mystery dungeon, I believe your mercenary badges should be able to transport you to wherever it is you desire to go next. When next we meet, we shall have our bout to the death as scheduled."

With those words, Peritus disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Terune alone in the chamber.

"Teleth...Rose…" Terune rushed up to their bodies.

Rose still had just a little life left in her.

"Terune?" She asked.

"Rose!"

Rose smiled. "I finally did it, Terune." She breathed heavily. "I saved a loved one. That makes me happy."

Rose then slowly stopped breathing.

She would not start again.

* * *

 **Water Province: Crystaline Sea: Above Nereithas: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Obsidian Legion (Part 6)**

 **Current Party:**

 **Semora**

 **Shock**

 **Edlen**

 **Walter**

 **Concordia**

 **Micah**

 **Dewpider Soldier**

 **Clauncher Soldier**

 **Popplio Soldier**

"There's so few of us left!" Edlen astutely observed as the ten remaining pirate ships moved closer in.

"Edlen, those soldiers understand military lingo, right?" Concordia asked.

"Of course they do, they're soldiers!" Edlen was almost offended.

"Then let me take them, and we'll deal with the outer ships. I led some mercenaries through an ambush of lycanroc without any casualties, I'm sure I can help these guys hold their own. What's important is that you get to that lucario on the center ship. If she feels the need to retreat, so will the others."

"Right." Edlen nodded. "I leave you in charge of Walter and the soldiers then, I'll ferry the Moonbrand mercenaries and your acquaintance Micah towards the center ship and then see about joining up with you."

"I'll be done before you can." Concordia stretched before signalling Walter and the soldiers to follow her.

"Alright, everyone on." Edlen said to Semora, Shock, and Micah. "We're heading towards the head of this snake."

The three jumped up onto one of the ships as Edlen zoomed by it.

On the ship, waiting for them with devilish grins, was a kabuto, a gloom, and a magearna.

"Alright ladies," The magearnea said as they all took a combat stance. "You know the drill, don't let these pests bother Ismania!"

"Protect!" Micah announced as a green forcefield began to surround him. "You guys fight like there's no tomorrow!" He told both Semora and Shock. "And I'll keep you in fighting condition!"

Semora lunged towards the kabuto with a leaf blade, giving her a rather apparent gash along the side of her shell.

"Let's just get rid of her entirely, while we're at it." Shock mumbled as he charged up. "Shock Wave!" He yelled as a bolt of electricity shot towards the kabuto.

The electricity fizzled up before it could hit the kabuto directly, and only ended up knocking her back a bit.

"Psybeam!" The magearna pointed her hand towards Shock as a strange ray of color sprang out of it and slammed into Shock, causing the manectric to slide backwards.

"And Mud Shot!" The kabuto attacked Shock as well, the spout of mud knocking him off balance.

"Acid!" The gloom shot poison from her mouth towards Shock and Semora, landing on their right and left feet respectively.

Both pokemon winced in pain.

"Heal Pulse!" Micah announced as he put a hand on Shock, the more injured of the two and sent waves of healing energy into the manectric's body.

"I'm not feeling much different." Shock growled.

"Give it time." Micah calmly replied.

"X-Scissor!" Semora announced as she jumped towards the gloom and divided her cleanly into four pieces of former pokemon.

"Thunder!" Shock roared out, going for broke, as a large lightning bolt came down and nearly hit the kabuto, but instead plunged right into the ocean.

"I don't think I like that you killed my shipmate." The magearna turned to Semora and held out a hand. "Psybeam!"

The attack hit Semora in the side of her chest and she braced the pain as she rolled to the side to keep her balance.

"Scratch!" The kabuto went for Semora as well, slicing her so effectively that she ended up losing her balance after all.

"Heal Pulse!" Micah fired off a heal pulse towards Semora, and almost immediately the sceptile's body was as good as new.

Semora swung at the kabuto with a Leaf Blade, but the little bugger somehow managed to dodge. "Shock Wave!" Shock announced as he aimed a surge of electricity towards the same kabuto, and once again the attack fizzled up before much damage could be done.

"I've had enough of watching that." The magearna said as she rose a hand again. "Aurora Beam!" She shot a ray of shining ice towards Shock, knocking him even further towards the edge of the ship.

"Mud Shot!" The kabuto saw opportunity and spewed a barrage of mud towards Shock, the kickback of which sent her flying off the ship, out of sight.

Only the magearna remained.

"Heal Pulse!" Micah knelt near Shock, who almost immediately after being exposed to the healing aura jumped right back up, ready to fight.

"Leaf Storm!" Semora announced as she blew a strong gust of wind and leaves towards the magearna.

"Are you trying to blow me off the ship? How rude!" The magearna sarcastically gasped.

"Not as rude as this!" Shock charged towards the magearna. "Wild Charge!"

The brute force behind his attack sent the magearna flying as she split into pieces, each of which fell into the ocean, sinking to the bottom.

"Alright." Micah nodded as he healed both Semora and Shock. "One ship down. Let's head towards the center."

As the three moved the ship they had taken over towards Ismania's two of the other ships boarded them, and five pokemon came out, ready to fight.

"You might have managed to beat my sister," a kabutops, clearly in charge of the five pokemon consisting of himself, a golem, a goomy, a ghost and flying oricorio, and a trash cloak wormadam "but she was just a warm up! I'm the real deal! The Obsidian Legion's very own grade A henchman, Kyle!"

"Look." Micah said. "We just want to fight Ismania, so-"

"No! You fight us!" Kyle pointed one of his scythes. "Charge!"

"Protect!" Micah announced as he protected himself once more in a green forcefield.

"You're big mouth is going to get you killed." Semora said to Kyle as she rushed him with a Leaf Blade.

The kabutops fell over onto the deck of the ship. It was unclear whether he was still living or not, but he certainly was no longer conscious.

"Thunder!" Shock announced as a bolt of lightning descended from the sky and struck down a poor wild surskit, lost in the warring ships.

"Not who I was aiming for." He grunted as he eyed the oricorio.

"Revelation Dance!" The oricorio glared back at Shock as she danced around vigorously before dancing herself off of the ship and into the rough waters.

As it turned out, she could not swim.

"Kyle, these guys were bad news, why did you challenge them like that?" The golem grunted as he looked at the kabutops.

He turned to face Shock and Semora. "Rock Slide!" He announced.

Small pebbles fell from above. One almost hit Shock on the head, but he was able to dodge fairly easily.

"Dragonbreath!" The goomy announced as he shot a strange blue fire towards Semora.

"Arceus, I didn't think that kid knew that move yet!" Semora grunted as she felt her legs lock up. "Micah!"

"And let me deal with _you_." The wormadam said to shock with a grin as she began to faintly glow blue. "Psychic!"

She picked Shock up with her mind and tossed him into the mast of the ship.

"Heal Bell!" Micah announced as a small bell appeared over his head and began to chime, curing Semora of her paralysis.

"Giga Drain!" She announced as she aimed for the golem, who rolled out of the way just in time. "Shit!"

"Wild Charge!" Shock yelled as he rushed into the wormadam and began to push her back as she resisted.

The golem looked up at the main ship, and caught a glare from one of the crew members on board.

"So that's how it is." He mumbled as he turned back to face Semora, Shock, and Micah. "Looks like this is the end of the line for all of us!" He announced as he began to glow brightly.

Extremely brightly.

"Explosion!"

Right before the golem exploded, he disappeared.

*BOOOM*

One of the outer ships began to sink and screams could be heard coming from various pirates.

"Don't mind us!" Concordia called as everyone turned to look at her glowing finger. "You go back about your business!"

"I don't know what happened, and I don't need to." The goomy said. "But I do know that you better kill me quickly if you plan to do it!" He announced as he began to Bide.

"Bug Bite!" The wormadam chomped down on Shock's neck, causing him to fall to the deck of the ship.

"Gahhhh!" The manectric wailed in pain.

"Heal Pulse!" Micah aimed an arm towards Shock, the energy managing to heal a few of his more recent wounds.

"Night Slash!" Semora announced as she appeared behind the wormadam and sung, slicing Shock's opponent clean in half.

Shock's eyes widened in amazement as he saw Semora on the other side of his now severed foe.

"That goomy won't do anything for a while, let's head towards the main ship." She said.

Shock nodded. "You got it."

As Micah healed them both up again, the trio made their way towards the main ship, only to be stopped by the last of the surrounding ships.

There was only a foongus from the Obsidian Legion on it, but Edlen was also on the ship. He did not look pleased.

"This was not supposed to happen." He said with a frown. "All the helping mercenaries were _supposed_ to die with the other soldiers and Walter. The king would be furious, and he'd allow me to _finally_ work on Water Province military expanses, but now that's all been ruined thanks to you! It's just like my various restaurant endeavors. If I want something done right, I have to do it myself."

He looked over at the outer ships.

"I better do it quickly too. I'm sure our Fairy Province friend has caught on to me by now, and I'd like to escape before she gets here, if you don't mind." His voice got more tense with each word.

"So, we deal wit' deese runts and you'll let us continue our attack, right, boss?" The foongus asked Edlen, who gave a stern nod.

"Protect!" Micah announced to start off the battle.

Semora rushed Edlen with a Leaf Blade, which the empoleon easily avoided, as though he was fencing Semora.

"You'll have to do better than that." He shrugged smugly.

"How's this then?" Shock asked as he rushed towards Edlen as well. "Wild Charge!"

"Even _worse_." Edlen said as a small hit on Shock's head stopped his electrical flow as well as his charge altogether. "Brine!"

A torrent of water appeared in the air and all converged around Shock, who braced through the impact, but immediately began to shiver as his wet fur felt the effects of the cold ocean wind.

"Feint Attack, see?" The foongus quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind Semora, slapping her butt.

"Heal Pulse!" Micah shot a wave of healing energy towards Semora, whose wounded butt recovered immediately.

"You really shouldn't pick on a woman who's good with a knife." Semora turned towards the foongus and wielded both her crescent knives. She slashed her opponent with force and the small nuisance of a pokemon fell into the sea.

"Help boss!" he called out "I can't swim, see!"

Edlen did not move to help the drowning pokemon.

"You'll be joining him soon!" Shock announced. "Thunder!"

Edlen moved to the side, and the attack struck the ship.

"Oh, now that's unfortunate for you." he smirked. "None of the three of you can even swim, but I'm in my element out here! Why do you think my Merc Madness arena was a sinking pirate ship?"

He turned towards Semora and rushed at her. "Drill Peck!"

Semora turned just in time to block with her knives until Edlen stopped his drill-like spinning, and jumped back.

Micah attempted to shoot another Heal Pulse, this time towards Shock, but instead fell to the floor of the ship.

"Ooh, you've been using those too liberally." Edlen shook his head. "That's why we've been ignoring you. We weren't worried." He turned towards Semora.

"Now then, I believe you're trying to kill me?"

Semora didn't respond, and instead charged at Edlen with another Leaf Blade.

"Hmph." Edlen smirked as he dodged what he thought was the attack before Semora disappeared, and reappeared behind him as she struck, surprising him.

"Hyahhh!" She announced as she scored her direct blow on the empoleon's back.

"Hngh." Edlen turned, breathing heavily from the blow, as he staggered back up to his feet. "An impressive blow, but I doubt you will land such a blow again." He panted.

"Don't count me out then!" Shock announced. "Shock Wave!"

"When will you learn-" Edlen bowed his head as his trident-like horns absorbed the attack as it fizzled up. "That just because a move _can_ find its way to your target, doesn't mean it _should_ find its way to your target?"

He pointed a wing at Shock. "Whirlpool."

Shock dodged out of the way of the attack, but Edlen grinned.

"And you still seem to believe that only the fight itself matters. No wonder Moonbrand was having trouble in the event. Take a look at the terrain."

All three pokemon looked back to see a now large whirlpool near their already sinking ship.

"We don't have the time to continue this fight!" Micah announced as he grabbed Shock and rushed towards Semora.

"But he's going to get away!" Semora protested.

"Yeah, and we _aren't_ going to die!" Micah replied. "Teleport!"

The three teleported onto the deck of the main Obsidian Legion ship, just in time to see Edlen dive into the whirlpool he created to make his escape.

"You're Ismania the Valiant?" Semora asked.

Ismania turned to face Semora, Shock, and Micah.

"You've made it here after all, then? It seems you have chosen death over exile, so be it."

She readed a spear that looked incredibly well-polished. Certainly not as rusty or ineffective as the old spear that Krystal had been using.

"But first, let's keep your healer busy!"

A galvantula, a mandibuzz, a bounsweet, and a magmar all appeared to surround Micah.

"You will now both die here!" Ismania announced as she charged for Semora and Shock.

* * *

 _ **AN: R.I.P. Rose, you will be missed greatly. (And also R.I.P. to Teleth and Sigil too)**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: Terune, where do you want to head now? Fighting Province? Fire Province? Steel Province?**_

* * *

 _ **AN3: Alright Obsidian Legion People, The fight with Ismania is finally at hand, how are your OCs going to handle this situation?**_

* * *

 _ **AN4: OC Form**_

 _ **OC Name, Sex, Species:**_

 _ **OC Age(Levels don't exist here):**_

 _ **OC Ability:**_

 _ ***optional*OC 'Class'(Fighter, Scout, Mage, etc kind of thing):**_

 _ **Moveset(Should reflect their 'class', if they have one)**_

 _ **Slot 1:**_

 _ **Slot 2:**_

 _ **Slot 3:**_

 _ **Slot 4:**_

 _ **Alt Move 1:**_

 _ **Alt Move 2:**_

 _ **OC Role(Teammate, Villain, Babysitter, Janitor, etc that kind of thing):**_

 _ **OC History(I want to know 1: Where they grew up and how life was for them there, 2: How they became the 'class' they became, 3: What they are currently doing right now):**_

 _ **OC Personality:**_

 _ **Anything Else Doobop Should Know:**_

* * *

 _ **That's All For Now, Thanks For Reading, ^.^!**_


	44. This Counts As A Halloween Special

_**AN-1: Oh, what, you thought the fic was dead? Your lack of faith (or would patience be more apt?) has made a fool of you. Enjoy and rejoice, for both I and this story live on.**_

* * *

 _Lore Before The Legend: Angelhand, a town located in the mostly rural Ice Province, is named Angelhand for the extremely religious leanings of its ruler, Thifaera, an Alolan form ninetails, and her close political associates, who seized power by what has been viewed by many and themselves as a religious conquest, though some Ice Province nobles believe it to be but a stepping stone in a larger plan._

* * *

 **Steel Province: Capital City of Southshore: Stoneshear Castle: Age of Mew: Year 656: Terune Returns**

"What do you mean they aren't here?" Terune asked Aerona while the aegislash talked with a concerned and shaken Edlen the empoleon.

"I mean, while you've been playing prison escape, everyone else has been dealing with the fallout of the multiple attacks on the UGM during Merc Madness. You're entire team is spread across The Known World and, as I've been told by Edlen here, the Water Province is on the verge of being conquered by the Obsidian Legion, and I don't have the manpower to send anyone to help.

"I could try to help." Terune suggested.  
"A kind offer, but impossible at the moment." Edlen said. "You'd be sent to Nereithas, and then you would need to find a way to swim to the Crystaline Sea without drowning or being crushed by the water pressure, as all the submersibles are on lockdown to prevent the Obsidian Legion from getting their hands on them.

"The world is going to Nowhere in a handbasket." Aerona sighed. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where you were?"

"I'd _like_ to." Terune admitted. "But I don't know where I was."

"Then I suppose there's nothing more that can be done." Aerona determined. "Terune, head back to the dungeon and try to _stay_ there this time."

"Back to the dungeon?" Terune asked, shocked. "But I want to help my teammates! Two of them...two of them died trying to get me back, I can't just leave them."

"Well, be my guest." Aerona snapped. "Go die in the Water Province with Shock and Semora, I've already heard that Krystal couldn't even make use of the spear we lent her. Go die trying to get to Lightgrasp in the Fire Province, because they've shut down their warp pads, so you'd have to trek through the desert, which will eat someone like you for breakfast. Go die in Bishamon in the Dark Province, since that's where my informants tell me a few of your teammates have gone. Go die in the Fighting Province, where they're apparently killing anything and everything now, or now that I think about it, would you prefer to die here? You've proven that you're dangerous as well as that we can't trust you to remain locked up in your cell."

"I don't want to die." Terune responded quite honestly.

"Then, I don't know…" Aerona rubbed her hilt with her sash. "How about...you keep yourself busy with a raid?"

"A raid?"

"You think the mercenaries only go to mystery dungeons if a mission requires it? How on earth has Moonbrand not financially collapsed?"

"I believe they make use of the UGM Hall and the home their leaders share is a hovel outside of Lightgrasp's legal jurisdiction." Edlen answered.

"That works out well then." Aerona's tone changed to one of happiness. "In any case, Terune, I'm sending you to Emberguard in the Fire Province. Word there is that a mystery dungeon's been discovered with enough valuable gems to sell for all the poke a queen or king could use in their lifetime. That would go great help towards the relief efforts. The only problem is…"  
"It's guarded?" Terune asked. Aerona nodded.

"It's guarded." She confirmed. "I'm not sure how, or by whom or what, but I _am_ sure that my sources are reliable… …Well, don't just stand there, Moonbrand, get going! Raid that mystery dungeon!"

Terune thought for a moment.

"I'll head to Flamewater." He announced. "My team members are probably in Lightgrasp, and I need to let them know that I'm alright."

"I...see…" Aerona's voice lowered to unsettling levels. "Well, if you _truly_ feel that strongly about it, you can go… for now. However, you need to bring any teammates there, right back here as soon as you can, got it?"

"Senate Heard Aerona, I hardly think-" Edlen began to protest.

"Silence, Edlen. I've made my decision." She turned back towards Terune. "No go, before I take it back."

* * *

 **Water Province: Crystaline Sea: Above Nereithas: Age of Mew: Year 656: Obsidian Legion (Part 7, Finale)**

As Micah began to engage the four henchmen in hand-to-hand combat, Semora and Shock prepared to face off against Ismania at the bow of the large wooden frigate. The lucario's spear was glistening as a crack of lightning struck some nearby water from the now darkened sky.

"Semora." Shock said as the sceptile readied her knives while he took a battle-stance in his own armor. "Let's deal with this bitch and celebrate when we get back to Lightgrasp with a round of drinks. On me."

"Let's focus on defeating the enemy in front of us before we make plans for the future." Semora smiled. "Though that does sound like a good thing to fight for."

Semora was the first of the three pokemon to act.

She rushed towards Ismania and lunged with a knife outstretched that Ismania slided to avoid, at which point the lucario's eyes opened wide, as she realized her folly just barely too late as when Semora threw the knife in the direction of Ismania's dodge, the weapon managed to graze the back of the lucario's forearm through her medium armor.

Shock let out a roar as he fired a Shock Wave towards Ismania's spear. The bolts of electricity that left his body made contact with the spears point, and managed to deliver a jolt of observable pain to Ismania, which she signified with distressed grunt. After a quick recover, Ismania swept towards Semora's ankles with her spear, but while the blunt damage was enough to force Semora to let out a painful grunt of her own, the sceptile remained upright, and determined to continue fighting. Semora began to attempt a Double Team, but only managed to create one illusory clone, which was poor enough to be easily distinguishable from the real Semora.

"Thunder Fang!" Shock announced as he lunged toward Ismania, but halfway through his jump, the electricity left his fangs, and he found himself vulnerable.

Ismania's spear shoved its way into Shock's mouth, ripping through his upper jaw and the top of his snout, causing the manectric to fall to the ship with a thud when Ismania quickly pulled the spear back.

Meanwhile, Micah was busy dealing with the four henchmen.

The mandibuzz was the first to attack him with a Night Slash, which he managed to deflect as he pushed her away and into the galvantula, who had almost created an Electroweb attack, shocking almost all the life out of her.

The magmar, seeing these events unfold, began to charge Micah with a Headbutt attack, which knocked the mewtwo back towards the stern of the ship, where the bounsweet was lying in wait for her chance at a Flail attack. She rushed towards Micah like a bullet and hit him squarely in his nose, managing to crack it.

Micah realized, as the henchmen began to surround him again, that now was not the time for going easy. He mentally attuned himself to the situation, and with a concentration of his energy, his form began to shift, from mewtwo, to a mega mewtwo X.

"Alright, time to stop playing around." He exclaimed as he lunged at the galvantula with a punch that squashed the bug pokemon like a sledgehammer could tear down a wall.

The mandibuzz zoomed in for him again, this time with an Aerial Ace, but flew straight into a left hook from Micah, which was able to decapitate her head from her feathery body. The magmar, realizing that getting close was a dangerous idea, shot a Flamethrower attack at Micah, which the mewtwo was easily able to dodge, though he did noticed that the fire persisted for some time in the air, even with the rain and lightning now coming down from above. The bounsweet took a page from the magmar's book and shot a Razor Leaf towards Micah, which he easily chopped to shreds. The magmar and bounsweet looked at each other and gulped as Micah attempted to discern the situation that Semora and Shock were in, but the heavy rain was making it too difficult to see the other side of the frigate.

Shock and Semora, the former far more injured than the latter, regrouped momentarily before attacking Ismania again. Semora took out a shuriken and threw it towards Ismania, who easily dodged the attack as the throwing star flew off into the vast ocean beyond the ship. Shock, no longer able to open his mouth without going through great pain, silently and furiously rushed Ismania with a Wild Charge. Ismania, who didn't think Shock would make such a bold and irrational move, was caught off-guard and took the full brunt of the attack, however...the recoil Shock faced from the amount of damage he caused to Ismania was so great that he howled out in pain as he fell to the deck of the frigate once again.

Ismania, in a fit of rage, stomped down on Shock's head with force, more than enough force to kill...had she hit somewhere other than where his armor provided protection. Instead, Shock was only struck with what equated to a sub-par fist in terms of pain, though, with his sustained injuries, he still coughed up some blood as a result.

Semora jumped up and readied her knife as she descended towards Ismania, who, in turn, rose her spear towards Semora, but the two completely missed each other by a wide margin.

Shock couldn't find the strength in him to stand up, but he was close to Ismania, and further from Semora. Even though it hurt every cell and muscle in his body to do so, Shock opened his mouth with a bellow, and called a Thunder attack down, and it stuck Ismania directly, and she let out her first legitimate screams of agony. When she recovered, she brought her spear down. Shock summoned all the courage in his body to move out of the way…

But to no avail. The sharpened spear was brought down with such force that it pierced through his armor, and came out his stomach. There would be no recovering this time.

His last vision, before crossing over into Nowhere, was that of a mortified Semora.

Micah threw a punch towards the magmar, who quickly dodged out of the way, and retaliated with another Flamethrower, at attack that Micah easily deflected. The bounsweet began to launch her Razor Leaf attack again, this time managing to cover Micah in scratches.

Micah was losing patience with the henchmen wasting his time. He needed to help his allies fight the real threat and quickly, before his concentration on maintaining his mega form ran out of juice! He rushed towards the magmar in a full-body tackle, but the magmar was able to slide under Micah's legs, and responded with a Fire Blast, directly hitting Micah on the small of his back, and thanks to the shape of the attack, extending to the mewtwo's arms as well. The bounsweet let loose a Magical Leaf, which only really scratched Micah's skin, but thanks to the burn he had recently suffered, they stung far worse than he would have first anticipated. He couldn't see any other way anymore, he would have to use his special technique.

As the magmar attempted to finish off Micah with another Fire Blast, the mewtwo managed to both catch -and- redirect the attack towards the bounsweet, causing the grass-type pokemon to burn up in the process, though the damage Micah took from using the technique in the first place was enough for him to force himself out of his mega form, and revert back to a regular mewtwo. He began to breath heavily as he and the magmar faced off against each other. He had almost defeated all his enemies, but he was also only a few more hits away from collapse. The magmar leaned back, and shot out a Hyper Beam. This would be the end of it. If Micah could redirect that attack back at the magmar, he'd be able to join the others in their fight against Ismania.

The magmar shot the attack and Micah did in fact manage to catch the beam of light, but the challenge came in redirecting it back at the magmar. He focused all his might and managed to, just barely, use the magmar's attack to shoot the henchman off of the frigate, out into the ocean, where he likely wouldn't survive.

Micah, however, took too much force from catching a direct Hyper Beam attack, and fell to the frigate, unconscious, no longer able to help.

Semora launched a shuriken at Ismania, furious about Shock's fate, which hit the lucario square in the shoulder. Ismania growled as she bit on the tip of the shuriken and forcefully removed it from her body. She rushed towards Semora and used the blunt end of her spear as a pole base to perform a pole kick, which hit Semora's stomach so hard she began to cough up alarming amounts of bile. Semora grabbed the shaft Ismania's spear and pushed it backwards into Ismania's own stomach, but the lucario's grip on the weapon remained strong, not allowing Semora to take it away easily. Ismania brought her leg up behind Semora for another sweep attack, this time succeeding perfectly, as she knocked Semora not only to the deck of the ship, but her head was slightly overboard. Semora, Ismania standing over her, quickly and without moving her torso, brought her legs up and shoved the lucario from behind over the ship's edge. As the sceptile got to her feet, she noticed that Ismania was still holding on to a cannon on the side of the ship, however, when lightning struck down again, the thing that got her attention was a completely separate ship. Standing at the helm was a greninja, who leapt, almost supernaturally, to grab Ismania and return to their own ship.

After making sure that there was no immediate threat to her safety anymore, Semora ran over to Shock's body.

"Shock!" She called out as she knelt down in front of him.

"No, no, no, you can't die. You can't die!"

She kept trying to find a pulse, but it was already far too late.

"I wouldn't try to bring back the dead." Concordia announced as she walked up to Semora, and unconscious Micah on her shoulder. "But the good news is that he saved the province, for now anyways."

"The representative, Edlen, he-" Semora began to explain but Concordia stopped her.

"Do you really think I came all the way out here to save a province I don't actually give a shit about?" She retorted. "I know all about Edlen and his connections. It's important to know these things about provinces that neighbor my own. Especially with all this talk of the rulers of the Fairy Province wanting to secede entirely from the UGM, I'm at my wit's end trying to weed out all the threats so that I can keep my fucking job."

She hefted Micah over her shoulder. "In any case, you should probably head to the rest of your team. From what I gather, they're in Lightgrasp, but you may want to stop by Flamewater first. You may run into someone you know."

"Why do you know so much?" Semora couldn't help asking. "You can't possibly have that many spies everywhere."

"No." Concordia shook her head. "I simply made the correct friends. Now come on. I'll get this boat to Ravenfell and you can teleport to a province with marginally better weather."

* * *

 **Dark Province: Bishamon(20F Mystery Dungeon): 15F: Age of Mew: Year 656: Reunited**

 **19F**

"Yeah! Die!" Rudo announced in her demonic voice as she Force Palmed her way through the legion of pawniard guards, attempting to keep their ruler safe.

"I'm getting a read on the mercenary badge that Conlan is on this floor." Aaron said to Bennett and Nezarix as he looked at his mercenary badge. "Maybe we should split up to find him before you know…" He cocked his head towards a cackling Rudo. "She accidentally kills him or something."

"Oh, it won't be an _accident_!" She replied, whilst still fighting off pawniard after pawniard.

"We seem to be coming up to a crossroads." Nezarix noted. "How about I go right, you go left, and Bennett can stay here with Rudo to make sure she doesn't um…"

"Heck, I'll volunteer to demon sit anyway, considering I'm not exactly the most flexible in terms of moves I can use against pawniards." Bennett shrugged. "I'll definitely take this promotion from pawn to rook!"

"I just…" Aaron pinched his nose. "Why do you continue to do that? Most of us don't even get what you're saying."

Bennett grinned. " _Exactly_."

Aaron let out a loud sigh to cover a quiet chuckle, before affirming Nezarix's plan. "Alright, so you go right, I go left, and Bennett stays with Rudo, who doesn't seem like she's focused on turning in either direction."

After breaking from their huddle, the trio commenced with their plan, Nezarix went right and Aaron went left, leaving Bennett alone with Rudo and all the pawniard she was killing.

"Rudo, I know this is a mystery dungeon, but still, don't you think you might be having a little too much fun with the whole...killing pawniard thing?" He asked.

Rudo didn't respond to him until she had cleared the last of the immediately visible pawniard away.

"I don't think I'm having too much fun." She answered honestly, her demonic voice and eyes sending shivers down Bennett's back. "On the contrary I find this all too boring. I need a challenge!"

"Oh crap…" Conlan said as he walked by at exactly the wrong time and noticed the demonic Rudo standing there.

"Conlan!" Bennett called attention to him. "Thank goodness, look, Rudo broke and we don't know what do with her to get her to go back to normal."

"Bennett…" Conlan sighed as Rudo turned to look at him and a menacing grin grew on her face. "Why?"

"We need your help man, she's insane!" Bennett answered as Rudo ran towards Conlan, readying a Force Palm.

"Well, can you, um, turn around for a second then?" Conlan asked as he caught Rudo by the wrist before she could land her attack on him and brought her to the ground. "This worked the last time, but it's really embarrassing so…"

"Gotcha!" Bennett turned around and hummed to himself while Conlan pinned Rudo down on her stomach before pulling back both her aura sensing appendages.

After hearing the loud moan Rudo created from the action, Bennett couldn't help but turn around to ask if everything was alright, and noticed a puddle on the ground, and a now perfectly normal Rudo continuously hitting Conlan with her palms, though clearly not with much force, as she looked incredibly worn out.

"Why did you _do_ that?" She demanded to know. "You were dead, and I was so worried, but you were lying! How?"

"I...wasn't lying…" Conlan answered. "I did die. I just…" He looked away. "Since I'm a human and not a pokemon, I don't have the best endurance or pain threshold compared to anyone else in this world, so Libitina made a deal with me that I could come back from the dead, and this is my 3rd of 7 revivals, or if you prefer, my 4th life out of 8."

"And what's the catch." Rudo asked, her eyes narrowing. "I can sense aura, Conlan, I know there's something you aren't telling me."

"I'm sorry please don't be mad." Conlan clasped his hands together "But I have to give her a bit of my humanity with every iteration so-"

"You _idiot_!" Rudo yelled. "Why are you so willing to throw your humanity away? It's part of who you are! You should cherish it and-"

"That's rich coming from the girl who hates half of herself. Have you ever even tried communicating with the demonic version of you? And you already have a life in this world, but I was brought here against my will. I have a whole separate world I want to eventually return to! So yeah, sue me, I made a deal to help me survive long enough to do whatever the fuck it is I've been sent here to do because whoever it was that sent me didn't tell me fucking anything!"

"I'm getting the feeling I shouldn't be present for this argument." Bennett said. "Should I um, go?"

"Yes." Rudo responded.

"No." Conlan countered. "I'm the leader of Moonbrand, I say you stay. I want to know what's going on, but I doubt I'll get any information from Rudo while she's angry at me for saving her life."

"I'm angry at you for killing yourself!" Rudo shouted as Bennett pondered what he knew happened.

"I've got some good news and some bad news. The _good news_ is that we killed the demigod, and the _bad_ news is that Eden's dead, and I'm sure some other people are too probably, and also I don't think we'll be able to remain part of the UGM for much longer, considering Rudo's been blatantly ignoring requests from Aerona."

"I think, we've all head a pretty rough time recently." Conlan observed. "Maybe, we should just all head home and relax for a bit." He took out his mercenary badge and attempted to go to Lightgrasp, but it didn't work.

"Huh? Why can't we get to Lightgrasp?"

"That's probably…" Nezarix announced as he and Aaron reunited with the rest of the group. "Because of the new queen. Zeria saw the news about it and informed me. Apparently, warps to Lightgrasp have been shut down in order to protect the new Fire Province Queen from assassination."

"In that case, we can go to Flamewater first, and head to Lightgrasp through the Ember Wilds." Conlan suggested, which got nods from the rest of the group.

"Before you guys do though," Nezarix requested. "Could we talk alone for a bit, Conlan? I'm curious about some things, and I hope you can answer them."

"I….I mean I guess…" Conlan quickly looked back at Rudo, who shrugged as if to say she didn't know what Nezarix was really doing here either.

Conlan followed Nezarix around a corner and waited for him to begin the conversation.

"You're a human." Nezarix stated, as if to confirm the fact.

Conlan nodded. "Yes."

"You were brought to this world by some power beyond your control."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you _think_ you were brought here then?"

"I really, _really_ don't know why, but I did promise Rudo that I'd figure out what's going on with her, so maybe that?"

"Alright, what questions were you asked when you were interrogated?" Nezarix asked.

Conlan rose an eyebrow.

"Why do you care about this so much?"

"Well for one, I've never met a human before." Nezarix answered. "Secondly, you're the first human to be brought down here since the early years of the Age of Reshiram. You're meant for more than one silly girl's curse. That's why I want to know what you were asked during the interrogation. I want to figure out what you were sent here for!"

"Well, I wasn't asked anything too important, just how I came here really, and I told them there was this flash of blinding white light, and I was somewhere completely white, with nothing at all around, but a voice talked to me, and after I was sent to this world, I fell from the sky so-"

"Well that narrows it down a fairly good amount." Nezarix nodded. "A god definitely sent you, and not just any god, a god with a vested interest in this current period in the world."

"I remember a former team member of mine seeming to be interested in Reshiram's Truth, do you think that maybe he was the one-?"

"I thought that earlier." Nezarix looked away as he thought about the situation. "But if the Fire Province has a new queen, it means she was chosen _by_ Reshiram, so I'm not sure what you're doing here."

"Well, that's about all they asked me about really." Conlan admitted. "At least, anything directly linking me and this world together."

"They asked you other things?"

"Mostly things about the human world, and they did start off with this really unsettling question about my age too…"

"Ah, I don't think I need to know any of that, thank you" Nezarix nodded. "I guess I'll continue to look for answers as well. You were brought here for a reason, Conlan. That's not something you should just ignore. If you ever feel stuck or need help, just know that you have an ally in me."

"Thank you very much, Nezarix. I'll keep that in mind." Conlan responded.

And with that, the conversation was over.

Everyone regrouped, and while Nezarix teleported to rejoin his own team, Rudo, Aaron, Bennett, and Conlan all headed towards Flamewater.

* * *

 **Fighting Province: Capital City of Knightmount: Age of Mew: Year 656: The Silver Vault(Part 7, Finale)**

 **Knightmount Castle Courtyard**

"This cloth covering my body is so hot and stinky." Gina complained as she and Verden walked through the Knightmount Castle Courtyard. "It's the middle of the night, can't I take it off?"

"Palmer said that if you did that, you'd be seen as a 'rogue female', and I'd like to avoid any situation where you could end up the victim of um...unwanted advances."

"Well couldn't this sheet at least _smell_ good?"

"I think the idea was to repulse male pokemon away from you." Verden scratched his head. "So no. In any case, we need to find a way to get below the courtyard."

"Well, no one but the staff is here right now." Gina looked around. "And they were the ones claiming they heard a voice coming from under the courtyard, so it's probably not anywhere actually on the premises."

"Then…" Verden looked around through the large fences and gates, until he found what he, as a former slaver, recognized as a trafficking tunnel.

"Aha!" He said. "Follow me, I can get us under the courtyard!"

 **Under The Courtyard**

"Ugh…" Gina threw the sheet off of her body. "Enough with that thing already. Look, if anyone asks just tell them I belong to you or something, I really don't care. I'm not spending another minute in that thing."

"Well, um, you see, what if, um, they ask me to um...prove it?"

"Then pretend your hardest like you aren't a virgin or you'll blow our cover." Gina sighed. "Look, none of that is going to happen anyways, I'm just saying, if it does, all you have to do is man the fuck up."

"Hello?" Verden asked in a whisper as he moved forwards in the tunnel under the courtyard.

"No one's going to hear you if you mumble it." Gina said as she stepped forward as well. "Louder."

"Is anyone down here?" Verden asked, in a louder voice.

There was no answer.

"I wonder if it really is haunted or something." He mumbled.

"Don't be an idiot." Gina rolled her eyes. "A ghost type might be down here, but we'd have seen or heard them breathing by now if they were near us. Here, let me try."

"But you're a girl! If traffickers here you they'll come running this way and then we'll be screwed!"

"Or, you can pretend to be a trafficker yourself, since, you know, you've played the part before." Gina smiled before turning down the tunnel

"Hello? Anyone down there?" She yelled. "We're looking for Cahir!"

"Why? Why did you do that?" Verden asked as the ground started to shake rapidly.

"Because I wanted to know if Cahir was down here, duh."

"Well, now we've got someone running towards us at full speed, do you honestly believe that-?"

The ground stopped shaking abruptly.

"What the hell?" Verden's eyebrow rose.

"Hey, why did you stop running towards us?" Gina called out again.

No response.

"Um…" Verden went out on a limb. "I think we were told to tell you that… *ahem* 'As one, we raise ourselves higher'."

"Simplicity, honesty, integrity, all conquered by none." A deep and gruff voice finally responded, and out from around the corner of the tunnel, a malnourished looking conkeldurr dragged himself into view. It had become clear that the reason the shaking ground had stopped so abruptly earlier was because this conkeldurr had run out of energy to move quickly.

"C-cahir the conkeldurr? The real Cahir?" Verden asked, as though he had struck gold while mining and couldn't believe it.

"The real Cahir." Cahir nodded. "Though in no state to fight, I'm afraid."

"This is amazing!" Gina exclaimed. "We found the real Cahir! This means we can oust the fake and make a fool out of him!"

"There's just one problem with that." Verden noticed. "We need to be able to get Cahir out of here first, but he clearly can't last much longer. It looks like we got to him just in the nick of time. Another day or two and he'd be dead of starvation."

"Hey Cahir, I've got a question." Gina turned to Cahir. "When were you originally taken prisoner?"

"I remember...Madame Mienshao announcing her candidacy for Fighting Province rep. I remember wanting to endorse it. A largely vocal minority of the province was getting rather blatant and sexist in their everyday lives and practices, and I felt that endorsing Madame Mienshao would send an example that the behaviour of that minority was not worthy of a Fighting Province local. Unfortunately, while on a trip to Kingcardine in the Normal Province, I was set upon by what I remember to be branded mercenaries. A nidoking...and alakazam...and a zoroark. They were working for...Z-"

Cahir coughed.

"Hey, do you know what we're supposed to do if Cahir dies on us?" Gina asked Verden. "We should honestly just bring him back to Lightgrasp with us. The UGM Hall is next door to a restaurant after all, and he needs the food. He also certainly can't stay in Kingcardine, the fake Cahir will find him."

"So...how do we get to the Lightgrasp without-" Gina stopped mid-sentence as Verden motioned to the trafficking tunnel around them. "We've already got a passageway."

"What do we tell the others then?" Gina asked.  
"That Cahir was an imposter and we're bringing the real one to Lightgrasp, right?" Verden said as he began to type the message into his mercenary badge.

"Let's _instead_ tell them that we were called by to Lightgrasp and can't help anymore." Gina suggested. "Cahir should remain hidden so-"

"No." Cahir almost squeaked out, he was so out of breath. "Simplicity, _honesty,_ _ **integrity**_ **.** The motto of the founders of the Fighting Province cannot be forsaken, especially by the one elected to lead it, even if he never truly wanted to run in the first place."

"Fine then...We'll head towards Lightgrasp and Verden can send his message." Gina sighed. "But when someone we don't want to deal with shows up, it's on you two for playing into type stereotypes."

She shot at Ice Shard down the tunnel, creating a slippery floor to slide Cahir and his cement pillars on so that he wouldn't have to exert any unnecessary energy, and after Verden sent the message, the three of them headed towards Lightgrasp.

* * *

 **Fire Province: Capital Town of Lightgrasp: UGM Hall: Age of Mew: Year 656: Flames of Change (Part 3, Finale)**

"So, Bravero…" Inkeri looked at the blaziken as Charlie, Mandy, and Magdalene all looked at each other while Libitina disappeared and left Tashia alone on her chair. "You want to join Moonbrand?"

"Well, I heard their leader was accepting just about anyone." Bravero scratched the back of his head. "But if now isn't the best time I understand. I can make my own instead. It's not like I need your help or anything, but-"

"No, I don't mind putting you on the team." Inkeri corrected him as she crossed her arms and headed towards a UGM Hall window. "It's just that-"

Inkeri's reasoning was cut off as a salandit scurried into the room.

"C-Commander!" He announced. "I'm from the S-5 platoon! We were sent to keep watch over the northern border of the province, and a breloom and glaceon, as well as a malnourished conkeldurr all came through a trafficking tunnel! They claim to be part of Moonbrand and to have found what they're referring to as 'the real Cahir'!"

"That sounds like Verden and Gina." Charlie realized. "Did you send them this way?"

"They had their mercenary badges, so we sent the two of them. They're waiting outside. The conkeldurr however was in no condition to travel, so he's resting at our campsite for the time being. Should we send him here later, Commander Inkeri?"

"Well?" Inkeri turned to a now very confused Tashia. "This is your call, Queen Tashia."

"Wait, what?!" The typhlosion stood up from her chair. "I don't understand anything that's going on right now! How can I possibly make a decision?"

"You're the queen now." Inkeri responded without missing a beat. "You gain experience ruling as you go. If you want to employ advisors, you may, but since I doubt you know anyone with the experience of ruling a province, you'll likely be relying on the input of myself, Proctor, and perhaps Cochrane should he complete his training."

"You say that like you don't think he will." Charlie noted.

"I _don't_ think he will." Inkeri answered with conviction. "I doubt a great many things. Better to be pleasantly surprised than be taken advantage of, don't you agree?"

"I guess I agree…" Mandy cocked her head. "But what's all this about a real Cahir? Was the old one fake?"

"We can find out." Inkeri turned towards Tashia. "But before we do that, I want your call. Whether this is truly a 'real' Cahir or not, harboring someone tied to another province, especially in secrecy, can be dangerous. That said, the morally upright thing to do would be to give him shelter and food. Like I said though, Tashia, it's your call."

Tashia reached for Reshiram's raiment on her shoulder again, but Inkeri stopped her.

"I wouldn't recommend attempting to use it again so soon after the last one. You aren't mentally tuned to it yet. You might pass out, even go into a comatose state, if you push yourself too hard with that thing."

Tashia gulped.

"Um...okay then...I guess I'll...um…let him stay."

"By your command." Inkeri saluted before she relayed the information back to the salandit soldier.

"He can stay here!" The salandit called outside. "By the way, some of your team is inside!"

"Oh thank Kyurem." Gina sighed as she and Verden walked into the UGM Hall. "I was worried that-"

Her eyes scanned over Mandy and Bravero.

"Who are you two?"

"We can save introductions for later." Charlie determined. "For now, Gina, Verden, what's going on? You left with like, twenty some-odd pokemon. Any reason you alone have come back here with another problem for us to deal with?"

"Well, it turns out Cahir is actually a ditto working for, probably, the Normal Province representative, and the _real_ Cahir is this malnourished conkeldurr that we had to use nearly all of Gina's energy to bring back."

"So many Ice Shards…" Gina sighed as she rested at a table. "I think I'm going to collapse from exhaustion."

"And wait a minute…" Verden rose a brow. "What do you mean by _another_ problem?"

"Well, know how B was, like, assassinated?" Charlie asked. "As it turns out, Mt. Immolate erupted and the province has a Queen now." She tilted her head towards Tashia on the chair. "Unfortunately, she has no idea how to rule over a province, and has managed to piss off a lot of other Fire Province nobles, hoping to have become the ruler instead. We've turned off warp panels but that's all we can really do. Lightgrasp was intended to be a peaceful and small capital, with the larger, more defended cities protecting it from invaders. But if those cities were to invade…"

"That's not good." Verden sighed.

"Inkeri!" Freddy the fletchinder flew into the UGM Hall. "This is really important! You need to turn on the news, look at it now!" He quickly turned to Charlie. "Hey Charlie, glad to see a familiar face back home."

"Hey Freddy, how's it going?" Charlie quickly shrugged.

Inkeri gave a momentary glare towards the fletchinder before turning on the news.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Flamewater**

After a completely separate reunion of Conlan, Rudo, Aaron, Bennett, Semora, and Terune in the city of Flamewater, they were all momentarily staying in an inn as guests, thanks to everyone's mutual need to avoid UGM halls that the Senate had access to.

"Hey...hey what's that on the television up there?" Rudo asked as she sat between Terune and Conlan at the bar area.

"Innkeep, could you turn the volume up on that?"

"Sure thing…" The graveler behind the counter grunted as he grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"Cobb, things are looking terrible here in Emberguard, the most recent victim of attacks from an Obsidian Legion platoon that appears to be blazing its way through the middle provinces!" Horace the hypno reported from clearly war-torn streets of a town that looked like Flamewater in style, but was located in what appeared to by hilly scrublands rather than desert.

"Judging by the direction that the legion is moving, it appears as though it will be just narrowly missing Lightgrasp as it continues towards the Electric Province capital of Silverstorm! The duke of Emberguard, Visha the volcarona, had this to say about the incident!"

"Today will go down in one of the worst days in Fire Province history, of that I have no doubt." Visha announced to a sea of battered and beaten pokemon, plenty of whom were struggling to stay standing. "Despite our best efforts, we could not hold off the Obsidian Legion, and I had no choice but to let them through so that the lives of all my county's citizens could be spared and the senseless throwing of lives away would cease. This is what you get, my fellow pokemon, when you cling to the foolish notions of tradition and faith, and allow a queen who has no experience to lead you! Several times we attempted to contact the capital, if only to provide space for Emberguard refugees, but of those several attempts, not _once_ did this 'ordained' queen give us even an inkling of an answer! These deaths are on her head! It is due to this that I say **damn tradition**! I did not choose to be led by a novice who likely doesn't know the difference between royal and royale! None of us did!"

The violent cheers from the beaten masses sent chills down Conlan's spine.

"This is why I say, us outer cities have had enough!" Visha continued. "The Obsidian Legion might narrowly miss Lightgrasp if they stay on the path they've taken so far, but we won't! The flames that a burning throughout this once beautiful town are flames of change! Flames that signify the end of an old age and the beginning of a new one! With no representative in the UGM to speak of, we can no longer count on their support, and we certainly can't rely on a queen who hasn't the slightest clue on how to perform her duties as sovereign! Today marks the day that Emberguard began taking its rightful place as the Fire Province Capital! We renounce the queen, and once we are done dealing with her, we will secede entirely from the UGM itself! The age of their rule is over! We will become our own nation! Stronger, bigger, better! The flames of change will give birth to a new age! An age ruled by entropy and chaos, during which we will take what we want! We have the support of all the major outer cities from Scorchsand to Geotherm to Flamewater! We will put an end to this 'Age of Mew' that has been tainted by the hands of complete incompetence! Now begins an age where only those worthy of power can attain it...now begins the 'Age of Entei'!"

As the graveler turned around to offer more drinks, he noticed the six travelers had left the inn.

"They must also be geared up to take the Fire Province back from the puppets and their puppet masters." He snickered, not realizing the six had left for almost the exact opposite reason.

* * *

 **Meanwhile again, at Marvel Castle**

"The 'Age of Entei'? Truly?" A diancie asked a kneeling Concordia.

"Yes, that's what they're beginning to call it." Concordia nodded.

"If that's the case, then we have all the more reasons to secede from the UGM. Order does not survive in an age based on chaos and entropy." The diancie pondered.

"No, please your grace, a little more time is required. I know how we can maintain, even _gain_ power. I'm well read, your grace. Have you ever heard of Reshiram's Truth?"

"Not this again…" The diancie rolled her eyes. "Concordia, how many times must you attempt to bring religions other than the Xerneas faith into this?"

"Because this _particular_ religious text does mention the answer to everything. It mentions a human destined to rise to power during this age and determine the fate of The Known World as we know it, and it will all start when he meets Reshiram's chosen champion, the Fire Province's new queen."

"This human, what happens when he meets the Queen?" The diancie asked, eyes narrowed.

Concordia gave a very sweet smile.

At this very moment, Conlan and those in his company were rushing into the Lightgrasp UGM Hall, and coming face to face with Inkeri, Procter, and Tashia for the first time.

Almost immediately when Conlan saw the Raiment of Reshiram, he understood it was a relic. One of the ones that B had talked about, and his entire body began to feel hot. Too hot. He needed to expel all this energy somehow, he was starting to glow!

It was a searing pain. He didn't expect it to hurt this much.

His vision went completely white, and, when he could finally see again, he noticed that he had grown a considerable size in height.

"He becomes the first ever human sent to this world to _evolve_." Concordia answered sweetly.

* * *

 **To Be Continued… in** _ **The Last Legend Book 2: The Age of Entei**_

* * *

 _ **AN0: Real talk for second guys, I can't thank you enough for your support of this story. I originally posted this just to sort of dick around and try my hand at a mystery dungeon fanfic. I never expected it to grow into what it is now, so sincerely, thank you. It makes me happy to see what this has become :).**_

* * *

 _ **AN1: That's a wrap on Book 1. Don't expect too long of a wait for Book 2 to come around either. I've been working on a plan this entire time. That's right, this story wasn't dead. It was growing. Growing! Growing! Mwahahahahaha! In any case, I figured a changing of Age would be a good stopping point for one book and a starting point for another book, especially considering Conlan just evolved.**_

* * *

 _ **AN2: So, some of you must be thinking: "Hey I submitted an OC but they never appeared!"**_

 _ **You can relax. As long as you filled everything out correctly, they'll appear. It'll just be in Book 2.**_

* * *

 _ **As always...That's all for now! Thank you for reading! ^.^**_


End file.
